Ninja of Justice
by DarkShadowRaven
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, one of the greatest heroes of Konoha, but somehow he disappeared and now finds himself in the DC Universe with no memory of how he got there. Out of options, he decides to aid the heroes and join the Justice League to save their world.
1. Prologue

**Hello there, this is my first fanfic. I always wanted to write this one and I've finally managed to gather the story together. **

**Just like the title says this story is sort of unpredictable, or at least, I'll make it that way, meaning that I won't tell you who I make the pairings with or what Naruto is going to do. (At least not in the obvious way).**

**The story will be a Naruto and Justice League crossover. And the plot is Naruto suddenly finds himself in the DC Universe, in a forest, all beaten up and unable to remember how he got there… **

**I think that that is enough for you, the story will follow the TV series since I'm not much of a comic book reader. You can all send my information in your reviews whether I misspelled a word or a mistake. Also I appreciate ideas and opinions.**

**With that in mind, the only thing left to say is that I don't own Naruto or Justice League this in only a story I can up with and hope that people like it.**

**Prologue**

**-----------Somewhere in the forest in the middle of nowhere-------------------------------------------**

I don't remember all the details of how I got here, I don't even remember where here is exactly. I remember my name, I remember my age and where I come from. I remember about my life, everything including why I have my armor and weapons, and scrolls on me, but the circumstances about by arrival are a complete blank to me.

My name is Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto and I am a former ninja of Konoha. I am 18 years old, born on October 10th 18 years ago, on the night of the attack of Kyuubi on Konoha. The said fur ball was sealed in me by my father, the yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze. The rest is history.

For two months I have been stranded here into this strange world. The only thing I can remember about how I got here is that I was full of bruises and cuts. I can use the same powers I have, all except summons. And if the summons don't work it means that I am either very, very, far away from the Sacred Toad mountains or I am in another Universe. I soon came up to the conclusion that the latter was the case, seeing how I've been searching for signs of any familiarity for two weeks. In that time I have discovered that the people form this world have no ninja skill, at least not my kind, also they have very advanced technology, not that far from my own but still, guns, cars, aircrafts, it was a complete shock to me.

In the time I spent here, I have managed to learn their language to a degree, I was lucky that they also have a language here very similar to my own, except they call it Japanese, and thank Kami and the genius shinobi that created **Kage Bunshin, **I certainly wouldn't have learned so much about this place without it.

From what I have learned this place is called Earth; I am currently in one of the biggest countries named USA, short for the United States of America, and that this land is completely devoid of any ninja skills, at least officially. But I am not disappointed, there are some people here that are very similar to ninja, they are called superheroes and they protect their lands and homes with skills that to me seam similar to what I saw at my home. Yet they don't use handsigns, I was hopeful for a while but my hope where quickly wasted when I saw that these powers they had were their primary and only skills meaning that they either taught themselves skills like taijutsu and marksmanship, while others were like bloodline limits. I decided to not get into it too much without actually seeing it.

In the time I spent here, I and Kyuubi have started to work together. I mean it felt lonely as it was and I'd rather talk to someone I don't like then talk to no one at all. We had a hard time but we got over it.

But my thoughts quickly drift back to this world, apparently the most known and famous heroes of this world are two characters, although if you ask me they are the complete opposite of each other.

The first is this Superman, his choice of clothes really sucked if you asked me. Wears what seams like red boots, with blue with red pants, blue shirt with a giant S on his chest with a red cape. He also wore, what appeared to be, a pair of boxers over his pants, or maybe they were part of his pants, I couldn't really tell. .All of them look skintight and he is very muscular. His strength is still in question seeing how he is able to lift objects that should be beyond his ability to lift, but I can't complain, Tsunade also could do such a feat, so it don't shock me as much as it should have. Also it would appear that he is very fast, as fast as Lee and Guy without their weights. He also has the power of flight and, from my deduction super heightened sense. I don't know the exact extend of his power. But it certainly impressed me.

The second can be considered the yin to Superman's yang. He was dark and mysterious, but at the same time honorable and powerful. He was dressed in something like a bat costume of gray, dark blue and black. His bat-like mask covered the upper half of his face that looked similar to the masks worn by some ninja of my world. His gray and dark blue pants and armor remind me of ANBU standard clothing and his belt which was yellow and had many pockets look like my ninja pouches and kunai holsters. His cape offers great camouflage in the dark, and his appearance can intimidate a normal person. This hero was normal and used high-tech devices to compensate for his lack of special power. From what I saw on the TV, he is a good fighter and solves criminal cases that most consider impossible to solve. So he is also very smart.

These individuals operate in two different cities, one watches over the skies of Metropolis while the other guards from the darkness of Gotham city. Both are highly respected and known around the world.

"**Still thinking about them, Naruto?**" interrupted the voice of my life long 'companion'.

"Yes, I am, I can't stop wondering about them for some reason." I responded with a straight thought.

"**You are thinking that they can help you…**" straight answer and to the point was his style.

"Yes… something like that. Not that I'm really in a hurry to return… but still…"

"**Curious? Perhaps…you want to be like them…**" I didn't see it but I know he had a slight smile.

"No of course not..."

"**... heh, if you say so…**" its chuckle seamed to only irritate me.

My chain of thoughts was cut off when I heard and saw the image of a man flying above my head. And indeed it was, Superman himself was flying above my head and headed towards a different section of the forest.

"Think we should check it out I mean trouble is always following this guy?"

"**Since there's nothing else to do… might as well have some fun.**"

"Also it could be good training; I had enough of training on my own and having to fight just wild animals."

"**Don't let your guard down, I have a felling that things are about to get a lot more interesting for us… **" a slight smirk made its way on the fox's face although I couldn't tell.

"Heh… if that's the case, then I can't miss the party…" I smirked.

It something is going to happen then I'm not going to miss it. I stayed on the sidelines for too long…

With my mind made up, I ran from treetop to treetop after the man, gradually keeping a constant pace with him and at the same time hiding my presence in the darkness of the night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you liked it. I'm going to follow the TV series and add some changes at the time. For example an extra chapter or two might come between the missions in which I will write about Naruto and his interactions or side adventures. **

**Pairings are not yet set, but you can write your opinions and give me ideas. So please leave a review…**

**And uploaded the story again, I made misspelling the first time around and I corrected most of them.**

**Also I've recently added sound to the story. You will see in the following chapters that on some lines there are comers or "(", ")", with words written in them written in bold starting with "Play". This is the music that the story should have. If you're interested, search youtube for the music, the name, the author, and the anime it's from is written there. Have fun.**


	2. Chapter 1 Origins beta and update

"

**Hey, I'm back. I appreciate the reviews and hope to answer to your expectations.**

**With that in mind, the only thing left to say is that I don't own Naruto or Justice League this in only a story I can up with and hope that people like it.**

**The prologue was pretty short. I'****ll make the chapters longer but not to the point where it suddenly gets boring.**

**The chapter has been proofchecked by my betareade SithMaster56a, and update by myself. I hope you enjoy the updated version.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Origins**

**

* * *

**

**-Metropolis space observatory-**

In the woods, Naruto continued to follow Superman until Superman reached what looked like a hidden communications post, the young man thought that it was very high-tech, judging by the dish on top, although he couldn't understand why for all it's technology and obvious value, that it had little to no security staff.

_'That is a pretty big TV antenna…'_ he mused, looking at the base from the ground. _'For such a big base you'd expect to have some defences, like electric fences or some patrols… why isn't there anyone around?'_

His thoughts were interrupted when he spotted something on top of the building. There was Batman fighting a very large woman and two others that looked like scientist. When he got a better look, it looked like Batman was losing to his adversaries.

_'Maybe he's weaker then I thought…'_

"**Or he is holding back or was taken by surprise…**"

_'Yeah, there's that too… maybe I should go there and give him a hand…'_ but the thought trailed off when he saw Superman beat him to it.

"I guess there goes that thought…" but the sense of relief quickly left him when he saw the supposed scientists retreating and Superman falling on the ground holding his head.

"…that was unexpected"

"**BOOM!**" the antenna and the whole base itself blew up but Batman managed to get Superman on his side and used his grappling hock to escape the explosion, before skidding to a stop on the ground.

_'Better stay out of sight and hide in the woods, I don't know what the hell is going on yet'_ relieved that he didn't have to blow his cover just yet and since the two heroes were safe, his attention quickly went to the terrorists. But his face turned to shock upon seeing them disfigured in ways that clearly said DEATH on them. I mean someone had an arm through the body of another, HOW IS THAT HUMAN?

The terrorists, or 'monsters', suddenly started to reassemble themselves, a minute later they looked like they had never suffered the injuries. They then headed into the woods, while one of them made a hand sign to the heroes that anyone could figure meant 'got you'.

The heroes themselves continued to watch them leave before talking among themselves, at the end Superman seemed to give something to Batman and flew off. Said object looked like a watch and Batman quickly put it in his utility belt before he turned around and left.

_'Either he's injured or he can't track very well... but I can and I have a few questions for those guys.'_

Turning around Naruto quickly followed after the monster scientists as they made their escape through the woods.

* * *

After a few minutes he found them but decided to stay hidden and cut them off.

The three were walking calmly through the forest when they saw a person in front of them standing in the shadows of a tree.

"Sorry, but end of the road." Spoke the figure in a calm and controlled voice.

"Out of the way." Spoke the woman, clearly not interested.

"That ain't happening, Batman might have finished with you but I'm just getting started."

"We will answer none of your questions, you are just wasting our time…" this time it was the old man that spoke, with the same monotone, lifeless voice as the woman.

"Oh, I don't think so, you can find that I am… very persuasive." spoke Naruto the last part being a hiss hoping to intimidate them, he wasn't bothered by their lack of reaction.

"This is your last warning, leave or die." This time it was the Chinese looking one of the group that spoke, still not impressed with the figure, but getting annoyed at his refusal to leave.

"I will leave as soon as one of you tells me who are you and why you just blew that facility up…" replied the ninja, now starting to tense and prepare for battle.

"That is none of your concern and since you didn't leave yet, you have just forfeit your life…" spoke the old man again this time with a smirk on his face. The other two were putting some distance between them and preparing to attack their 'interrogator'.

"Well… I haven't had some fun in a while, and I'm not one to refuse a challenge… so let the games begin…" replied the blond with a grin on his face, getting in a taijutsu stance that he learned in his ninja days.

No sooner had he said that then the three attacked, the old man going for a right hook while the woman prepared to jump and give him an upper kick while the Chinese looking one went for a kick from the ground.

Naruto acting quickly dodged the punch that was coming at him and used his left fist to hit the old man in the stomach before bringing his right fist into his chin in an uppercut, followed by a knee to his gut and a right hook to his face.

Seeing the others coming at him, he quickly put a little distance between himself and the old man, and gave him a hard kick that flew him backwards knocking his younger male partner down with him.

However the woman was coming right at him and it was only thanks to his reflexes that he was able to dodge the attack that left a small crater where he was previously. Unfazed, the woman went on a rampage with fists flying putting the ninja in defense.

But Naruto quickly went on the offense and gave the woman a few quick punches to her face and sides before kneeing her in the face followed by a roundhouse kick that made her fall on her face.

"I guess the bigger they are harder they fall…" But his thoughts were knocked out of him when the old man got himself up and ran at Naruto and used his female partner as a ramp to plant a kick in the ninja's face knocking him a few feet back. The woman followed by somehow jumping all the way to him and punched the ninja in the gut and chest followed by a falcon punch to his face and made the ninja spin and stumble back.

"Of course they also say that they bigger they are… the harder they hit…" he continued whipping away blood from a bleeding lip. Quickly regaining his footing he saw the old man was coming at him again. Naruto managed to evade his attempts at punches and tripped him, then smashed his fist into the man's chest knocking him to the ground hard.

The woman followed by charging at the ninja like a bull to catch him but the young ninja jumped over her and planted a hard kick to her butt sending her in a tree. He was rewarded with a crunching sound and the tree breaking apart. "... and that's kicking your ass."

"Aahhhh" he quickly realized that he had forgotten about their other partner who tried to hit the blond with a few high kicks.

Although he was caught by surprise, his reflexes allowed him dodge the kicks before he managed to catch one in air and planted his own kick to the man's face sending him spinning.

"We can't waste any more time on him…" stated the woman getting on her feet but sporting a flattened head that would have made the blond laugh if this was a movie, cartoon or anime.

"Finally we agree on something… then just answer my questions and maybe I'll let you go…" he lied, after all you can't let them just walk away now that they showed traits that were beyond human possibility.

"Get to the city, I'll stay and cover you. If nothing else, at least I could delay him." Said the Chinese one he then managed to lift himself off the ground.

The other two nodded their heads and were preparing to run when Naruto spoke again:

"You really think I'm going to let you get away?" he said in a dark voice.

"I am your opponent! AAAHHHhhh" replied Chinese one who quickly ran towards him jumping and aiming to kick him.

Naruto just used his arm guards to protect himself from the kick but was pushed back a few feet.

The two other scientists used this opportunity to run through the woods at high speeds and were soon out of sight.

'Perfect… now lead me to your nest' thought the blond with a smirk.

"Why are you smiling? Do you really want to die?" asked the curious scientist

"No reason… but now we can take this fight more serious, because I really want those answers." A sly smile made itself on his face. "I've been taking it easy, but now you're going to spill everything or I'm going to spill you everywhere..."

"You're bluffing, and you can forget about your questions, you won't need them when you die." He charged at his opponent with as much speed as possible.

Naruto quickly responded to this and grabbed the man's fist with his left hand while his right quickly planted a fist hard in the man's face knocking him to the ground several feet away. Pushing himself back up the man jumped trying to give his opponent a hard kick to his head.

The shinobi just stepped aside then gave the man a few punches to the face and midsection before planting a fast roundhouse kick his head making him spin around before landing on his back. His face was disfigured by the force of the kick itself.

Walking slowly and calmly to the strange creature, the young man retrieved a kunai from his pocket and held it in front of its face.

"Sorry, I have to catch up to your friends, so I guess play time is over." Lifting the man off the ground by his collar and looking in his eyes. "Now tell me what the hell is going on."

"Even if you get your answers, you're too late to **stop us... hahahahaaahaaa**" answered the disfigured scientist laughing while his appearance changed gradually into some kind of organic humanoid creature with a mix of white, black and gray skin, with red eyes.

Naruto was shocked at this new change but managed to keep his cool, swallowing his fear and shock.

_"**Now DIE**!"_ screamed the now transformed creature that shape-shifted its arms into bladed weapons.

Having no choice, the ninja dropped the creature after gaining a cut on his arm and was now dodging attack after attack.

Finally finding an opening, he flew a high kick to his opponent's head that pushed him against tree. Quickly pulling out two of his shuriken with ninja wire tied to them, he threw it at the creature and managed to tie him to the tree.

"Got you."

_"**Heh, not quite...**"_ a smirk was on the former scientist's face, not that Naruto could tell, but his tone said it all.

With little effort the creature seemed to just let the string pass through him very slowly before he was free.

_'Wow, I guess our conversation is over…'_ slowly pulling out a kunai from his pouch.

_"**It's useless… your tricks can't help you…**"_ it said, sounding full of itself as it prepared his own arm that looked like a huge cutting knife.

"I guess I won't get any information out of you… oh well, it's time to end this…" said the ninja with a frown but was quickly replaced with hard eyes.

_**"Bring it on, you filthy human!"**_

Channeling wind chakra into his special kunai while he stared back at his opponent before they charged at the same time.

"**BZSSGGG!**" a cutting sound could be heard from the forest, it sounded like a sharp object cut flesh.

Naruto and the alien stood back to back for a few seconds with their weapons extended until the ninja broke the silences and released his stance and started to walk away, while the alien collapsed on the ground cut in two from its left shoulder to its right midsection.

Looking back, he caught a glimpse of the creature melting into some liquid goo. The ninja looked back at his kunai and saw no blood or bone, he bent down and started pocking on the milky substance with his kunai curiously, and checking that the creature was definitively dead.

Looking back at the tree, the young ninja proceeded to recover his shuriken and string. After which he waited for a while with his eyes closed until he finally got the information he needed from one of his clones.

* * *

-**Flashback – Forrest 30 minutes ago**-

* * *

"**Kage Bunshin!**" said the blond ninja doing his all too familiar cross sign.

Two clones suddenly appeared.

"Alright, here's the plan: I will go and confront them. They will most likely attack me. I'm sure that at some point they will try to split up. If and when that does happen I want you two to follow them and when they finally stop, one of you releases so I can follow, while the other continues to watch them for any moves they might make. Understood?"

"Hai!" both replied.

"Now hide and enjoy the show, and be ready…"

All three nodded and Naruto jumped from tree to tree in front of the scientists while his clones hid themselves in the trees, watched and waited.

"Sorry, but end of the road."

* * *

-**End of Flashback**-

* * *

"Time for a field trip to Metropolis" said the blond with a smirk on his face.

Feeling the fox making the connection to his mind, he jumped into the trees and leaped from tree branch to tree branch to his destination.

'**That felt good… didn't it?'**asked the fox, its voice filled with amusement.

_'You mean fighting to the death with some weird creatures, poking my nose in someone else's business, exchanging hits and almost getting killed?'_ asked Naruto with a blank face and a nearly annoyed tone of voice.

'**Yeah****…****'** said the fox, its tone never changing.

_'You bet your ass it did! Hehehe!'_ replied the blond with an evil grin and a smile on his face that said "I enjoyed every second of it".

'**I can see that you're not going to give this up.**'

_'At first I just thought that I could ignore this because I couldn't get even a decent fight out of it, but now I__'ve realized something…'_ replied the boy with a smirk on his face.

'**What's that?**' asked his tenant.

_'I just realized that Batman and Superman are basically magnets for danger and trouble and the most of their enemies are pretty strong, if that's the case then maybe sticking with them, I'll meet even stronger opponents and... I might...'_ The smirk never left his face but left the rest unspoken, no reason to get his hopes up.

'**I knew something would come of this, though I'm a little surprised that you would want to fight stronger opponents.**' Said the fox with its smirk despite being curious.

_'I live a life of a ninja, a fighter, thus I want to test my power and skill against what this world has to offer…'_ answered the boy with a determined smile. _'Besides do you really want to spend the rest of your life in the woods watching animals breed and trees grow?'_

'…**good point…**' ending the conversation '**I'll go to sleep now… have fun…**' said the fox as it broke the telepathic connection.

_'Lazy fur ball, but it looks like I__'ve reached my destination. Metropolis'_

His search ended at a closed building named "Star Labs". Reaching the shadow clone that hung on a building. "What's the situation?"

"They took one of those 'cars' and arrived here in this building, since then I haven't really noticed any change. That was 15 minutes ago." Said the clone looking to its master.

"Understood, good work. That's all for now."

"Hai!" returned the clone releasing the jutsu.

_'I can't just jump in there now, they might be expecting me, for now I will follow__ their movements, hide in the public and stakeout this place.'_

Deciding that he should keep a close watch on them, the ninja decided that he should choose his hiding place making sure it was as close as possible to their hideout but still far enough away to be able to follow them without suspicion. Luck seemed to be on Naruto's side as he found an apartment that was directly facing their hideout and it was empty.

The reason he didn't call for Batman was that he didn't know how to contact him. Superman, let's just say that he was all over the place and couldn't be contacted without risking them escaping. But all the same he wanted to follow them himself, besides, they let them get away.

For the next few months Naruto used** Henge** and** Kage Bunshin** every day. Firstly he made a clone then used** Henge** to transform said clone into a woman thus giving the impression that he was married if anyone ever mentioned to ask or look at him. The clone would pretend that it was either his wife or child or grandparent and look at their apartment everyday, pretending that they were looking at something else. He didn't interact with his neighbors or the populace, it was a fragile process of adapting to the people, to the change, and attention was something he tried to avoid.

Naruto at used seals and genjutsu, he'd learnt, to trick the landlord into thinking that the apartment belonged to him (Naruto) and that he was ok to live there.

Every day Naruto would go into the city around the streets in a disguise, sometime following the suspects, other times taking odd jobs and earning money to pay his food and other necessities, while at the same time helping the city by taking down robbers and street thugs.

All went well, and he discovered that Superman had agreed with this political figure, Carter, to disable weapons of mass destruction to obtain lasting peace and agreed to watch over Earth. "What a stupid idea, what happens when you have to be in two or more places at the time?"

_'He's too confident in his ability. No one can protect the whole planet all the time.'_

Then he saw the report with a new superhero that sort of got his interest on how carefree he was, that was the Flash.

"…_I'm the fastest man alive and even I can't be in 5 places at once…_" he heard the Flash say on TV.

_'He's got a point.'_

_

* * *

_

-**6 months later**-

* * *

It looked like it could be a very boring night again.

_'Seriously how long do I have to wait? If something doesn't happen soon, someone's going to die...'_ he thought looking frustrated.

His hopes were quickly restored when he saw a person on the roof. Focusing his eyes, Naruto clearly saw Batman.

"Guess they heard me. Showtime…!" was his response, with a smile.

Quickly returning his gear to its place and strapping his armor and weapons on, he leaped out the window and headed towards the not-so-abandoned-anymore building.

Meanwhile Batman was sneaking in the plant when he noticed two of the three scientists that he had confronted 6 months back; they were talking in a strange language before they left the building after one last glance.

Opportunity in place, he decided to look around.

While looking in the office that the two had left, he found three cocoons with people inside, who looked awfully similar to the ones that had just left.

Taking one of his batarangs, he sliced one of the cocoons open only to have the man inside fall on his shoulder. Putting the man down, he checked his pulse, and determined that he was alive.

"Grrrrr" the growl of a dog suddenly broke the silence.

Turning around, Batman found himself charged by the dog, fangs bared, ready to rip him to ribbons.

This is the sight which Naruto found but being on the roof there was no way to reach Batman in time. Seeing the hero jump on the top of one of the walls brought some form of relief to the young ninja, but that was quickly lost when he saw the dog slowly climb its way up, each step it was using its claws to grip the surface. But that was not all, the dog started to transform into some form of beast.

_'It looks like the one I fought in the woods that night.'_

His chain of thoughts was suddenly interrupted when he saw Batman being pushed through a window before hitting a shelf causing it to fall on him.

Noticing the creature getting closer to the hero, Naruto jumped down between Batman and the beast.

"Sorry dogie, but I'm afraid I have to put you to sleep." Said Naruto with a smirk under his mask.

Said dog merely jumped on him trying to take a bite out of him. The key word is "tried" because it soon found itself hit in the side of the head by a hard kick that sent it flying into a metal shelf.

After regaining its senses the dog monster attacked again only for Naruto to dodge and stick his kunai deep in its head killing it instantly. "Play dead... "

The dog just melted into the same form of liquid, covering the floor.

"Good boy..."

Turning around quickly he lifted the shelf off Batman and checked his pulse. Then relieved when he saw that the dark knight was just bruised and unconscious.

"(Sigh) Great, now what do I do with him. I can't take him to the hospital; they might try to take his mask off and will reveal his identity. I could take him to my place but then what do I say when he wakes up?" But his worries were stopped when he noticed the watch on the floor.

"Hey, this is the watch that Superman gave him. Maybe, if I can activate it, he'll come and know what to do." He spoke out loud.

Looking over the object for a few seconds before pressing the button on it, the watch suddenly started to beep.

_'Oh oh, I better hide or he might think that I knocked him out.'_

He quickly hid himself on the floor above in the darkness and waited for the hero.

It didn't take long and Superman was already at the door making his way to Batman.

"Oh no, Batman…"

But both Superman and Naruto were interrupted when a light suddenly filled the room. The light itself was from a meteor that suddenly hit Metropolis Park, skidding to a halt it came to rest in the middle of a busy street, making a crater while stopping.

Superman took to the skies with Batman in his hands while Naruto jumped from building to building and stopped on one seeing that emergency teams were already present.

What followed shocked everyone. From the meteor three legs came out and an organic looking six floor walker suddenly erupted.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Was the ninja's only response.

The creature or robot suddenly started to attack, with a laser like cannon, destroying a few police cars easily.

Superman attacked, heading directly at its main cannon when it suddenly fired hitting him with a lot of force and pushing him through a building and into the street.

"Damn it!" said Naruto as he watched the police's efforts to destroy it with standard weapons.

The creature turned its attention to the armed police.

He decided that now was the time to intervene, jumping down between the walker and the people.

"GET OUT OF HERE! Your weapons aren't doing any damage. GO!"

The police quickly agreed after seeing that it was no use, which was well placed, because the creature started to advance and proceeded to destroy the remaining cars. Naruto, himself, jumping to the side, at the same time seeing Batman use his grappling hock to reach his jet.

Missiles were fired from the jet but to no avail. But they did manage to get its attention. Superman used the distraction knocking it down before he tried to ripe it apart but the walker shot him again sending him through the wall again though the wall unlike Superman couldn't take as much damage and collapsed burring the hero in rubble.

Naruto, looking back at the damage before noticing that the wall was slowly being lifted up, followed by Superman holding his head as though in pain. After a few seconds of blanking out, he started to fly away from the battle.

"Where's he going?" asked Naruto. Seeing the bat jet above himself, followed by other aircraft, he took out a special three pointed kunai and threw it at the tail of the bat jet just luckily hitting it. _'Wherever Superman went, I'm sure Batman will follow.'_

True to his word Batman, having dismissed the contact of the kunai hitting his jet as debris from the buildings, went after Superman at full speed.

_'Great, now all I have to do is wait until it lands… might as well try to hold them off.'_

"Come on!" Naruto shouted as he jumped off the building already charging a Rasengan as he fell.

Pushing more chakra through him increasing his speed and aiming at its feet he managed to push the ball of energy into its foot however he didn't manage to blow its foot off. Yet it still managed to stay on its three feet.

"If you liked it once, you'll like it a second time." Charging a second Rasengan, he hit the leg instead of the foot, breaking it and managing to bring it down.

But looking at the other two that had come out of the meteor, he thought about his next course of action.

_'Damn it, now they know I'll come after them, and they will kill a lot of people if I spe__nd so much time fighting them. I also don't know anything about them. It would be best to perform 'population control' for now.'_ He thought as he moved off.

Soon the city was filled with at least 300 Naruto clones all bringing people to safety, effectively saving a lot of lives.

* * *

**2 Hours later**

**

* * *

**

_'At last they __stopped.' _sighed the ninja looking back at all the people that he had gathered away from the 'war' zone which consisted mostly of families. They were shaking and worried. _  
_

"Alright everyone stay here. I have to go!" he said loud enough for the others to hear.

The people just nodded, being grateful and at the same time sad because this new hero had to leave. Until one little boy stepped in front expressing the others' thoughts.

"Will you come back sir?" He asked with a worried look. The ninja had pulled the boy and his family out of a car that had crashed from almost being hit by the creature's cannon.

Naruto just looked at him and put a hand on the boy's head. "Don't worry kid, I promise that I'll be back and that we'll stop these things. And I don't go back on my word..." smiling under his mask and closing his eyes as he reassured the boy and people that he would return.

The boy smiled back and jumped forward hugging the hero's leg, this brought a smile to everyone's faces and erased most of their fear.

Turning around, he made a series of hand seals before he disappeared in a flash of yellow shocking the people.

* * *

-Somewhere in a mountains, at a hidden military base-

* * *

A flash of light illuminated the surroundings before Naruto found himself in a nearly destroyed military base.

Looking at the bat jet he concluded: _'They are definitely here, but why?'_

His answer wasn't what he expected as over a dozen soldiers appeared with strange weapons following a trail of destruction.

_'Best choice is to hide for now'_ and so he did, leaping up the mountain and hiding in the darkness.

Shortly after Superman, Batman and a green skinned person appeared.

After watching Superman's fruitless attempts to reason with the soldier. He watched in shock as the said soldier transformed into another of those aliens.

"I guess it's time to make my presence known." He said with a smirk as he watched the aliens approach the heroes.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I tried to make Naruto part of the episode without making him appear godlike. I hope you enjoyed it and please leave reviews.**


	3. Chapter 2 Origins and Introductions b

**Hey, I'm back. I appreciate the reviews and hope to answer to your expectations. **

**I really liked some of them, like the killing joke made a good point. **

**Right now I'm going to tell you guys that I'm not going to include Naruto in every episode of Justice League. In some of them he is going to be doing something else like discover new things about the world he is in or interact with certain characters. So sorry if I disappoint some of you.**

**Also I am going to introduce new things, like new endings to episodes and changes of fate.**

**With that in mind, the only thing left to say is that I don't own Naruto or Justice League this in only a story I can up with and hope that people like it.**

**Till now I only wrote the chapters in a day so I didn't make them very detailed, also I got some pretty important tests coming up so I don't know if I can update as fast. **

**And now enjoy the chapter, and leave your reviews on the way back…**

**I don't own Naruto or DC material. I only own this story. This chapter has been bated by I and sithmaster56a.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Origins part 2**

* * *

-Previously-

* * *

"I'll vouch for him. It's a matter of national security…" said Superman ahead of the group.

"Which is why none of you will be leaving this place alive." Said the now completely transformed captain as he and his men advanced.

"I guess it's time to make my presence known." He said with a smirk as he watched the aliens approach the heroes.

* * *

-And now-

* * *

"It's them!" said the green man.

Naruto got a good look at him and saw that he had very inhuman features like green-bluish skin with no body hair. His eyes were orange and he didn't have any eyebrows but it his eyes were surrounded by black mascara, his face was stretched at the top of the head and his chin was long. He was dressed in a purple cape and purple underpants ('Seriously what is with these guys and their style of clothing?' he thought with a thick on his head), two long ribbons covered his chest stretching to two button like ornaments on his cape which were a golden color. Bellow his abs was a red belt with a yellow belt-buckle. He didn't wear any pants but his feet were in a pair of purple boots that matched his cape.

The aliens started to fire at the heroes but Superman got in the way but the impact pushed him back in a tank, in the smoke Batman pulled the person behind a van. An alien managed to get behind Batman but the blue person simply went through Batman and managed to channel some form of energy that deflected the laser. Batman in a quick reflex took out a batarang and threw it at the alien knocking it out, while the alien that protected batman seamed hurt.

_'That's just like TOBI!'_ thought the hero in alarm but had to regain his composure, there was no way this guy could be Tobi, at least not like he remembered. _'Guess he's on our side.'_ Thought the blond seeing that they were having problems and jumped to the alien's left flank attacking them from their blind spot and moved quickly to break their formation.

While that was happening Superman managed to pull himself up and was using a tank he lifted above his head to deflect the lasers that were coming his way until he threw it at some of the aliens and noticed a young man with spiky blond hair that was attacking the aliens with his punches and kicks, knocking them too white goo, while dodging their attacks and breaking their ranks.

_'Where did he come from?… Guess he's not with them.'_ concluded the Superhero who saw that another wave was approaching in trucks and he engaged them in a frontal attack.

Batman at this time managed to put the alien in his jet. '_They'll be sending reinforcements; we need to get away from here!_'

Superman saw that the aliens were trying to surround the young hero so he attacked from the sides and used his heat vision to carve some distance between the aliens and the young man. The aliens retreated in the base while the flying hero approached the young man and offered his hand.

"Thanks for the help. Grab on, this place is going to blow up."

"Sure thing" not hesitating he grabbed Superman's hand and Superman lifted him up following Batman out of the base, while using his heat vision to light the leaking gasoline and blew up the vehicles and the planes to make pursuit more difficult.

"Who are you anyway?" asked Superman intrigued at the young man.

"We'll talk later, right now we have company." He responded pointing at a dozen spaceships that were coming their way.

They successfully managed to avoid some of their fire but it was becoming harder and harder.

"You're going to have to put me down, now." Said the blond narrowly missing a blast from one of the ships. "Seriously, this getting pretty hard!"

"Right" answered the hero as he placed Naruto down on a mountain.

Both had to fly/jump off as some of the ships started to fire on them and left craters in the ground.

"Oh yeah? Well TAKE THIS **FUTON: Juha Sho!**" yelled Naruto as he channeled wind nature chakra in his hand and threw it forward releasing the chakra and throwing a wave a razor sharp wind that cut two of them apart.

Batman at this time was maneuvering through the peaks of the mountains and managed to take some of them down through dangerous maneuvers in their pursuit while superman threw one of the bogies in a mountain top.

Finally one of the ships hit the bat jet and it was going down in smoke and speed.

"Oh shit!" said the blond as he watched the ship go down, but was stunned when it suddenly stopped in the air and was radiating a greening glow. Following the stream that seemed to be connected to it, he followed the beam at a person who was standing on one of the mountain cliffs. Two ships attacked him but the ships were quickly destroyed by another character. This one was a woman with gray wings and a mace in her hands.

'**This just keeps getting interesting.**' Thought the Kyuubi.

_'Oh yeah! Better get to Batman's position.'_ Said Naruto a little relieved that they were safe and seemingly had new allies, but still careful. _'At least they aren't shooting at us.'_

As he reached the bat's position, two ships closed in on them. Acting quickly, Naruto gathered as much wind chakra as possible around him and screamed "**Futon: Daitoppa!**" detonating a concentrated ball of wind chakra in front of the ships blowing them backwards in the mountains.

"…Thanks" said the hero impressed, yet managing to hide it.

"Anytime, WATCH OUT!" responded the ninja pushing batman out of the way of a crashing space ship.

From the cliff, Naruto and Batman watched the rest of the heroes take out the remaining ships.

He was worried when he saw Hawkgirl falling and nearly hit by one of the ships when another woman with long black hair appeared and deflected the lasers but neglected to fly out of the way of the falling ship's trajectory. Luckily the green glowing person managed to create a dome around the young women that protected them from the blast!

"Who's the rookie in the tiara and the ninja wannabe?" asked the glowing green person. He was dark colored person with short black hair shaved on the sides with a strong muscular built, glowing green eyes. His clothing looked like a full body suit of green, black and white. The top of his suit was green emerald color in a V form going from the back all the way the front covering his neck, shoulders, and upper half of his upper body in green while the rest was black with the exception of his boots that were also green and his gauntlets that were green as well. On his chest was a green lantern like patch in a white circle. His weapon of choice was apparently a green ring that helped him channel a green energy field in any shape he desires.

"I'm not sure!" responded Superman throwing the last ship in a side of a mountain.

Soon every hero grouped together with Batman and Naruto, including Flash that appeared with the missing wing of Batman's ship.

"Hey bats, I think you drooped this…. Whoa…where have you been all my life?" asked the dazed Flash seeing the black haired beauty for the first time. Naruto recognized him as being the hero he saw on TV a few weeks back. He was dressed in a red full body suit that reminded him of Lee and Guy except that he had a hood that covered the top of his head with white see through material for eyes and two lightning like ornaments on the sides where his ears should be. The suit was apparently very flexible. It was blood red with a diagram of a lightning going through a white circle with a yellow outline. A lightning pattern where on his arms just below the elbow. He wore what seemed to be a lightning styled belt around his lower abdomen and golden like boots.

"Themyscira" answered the woman completely oblivious to Flash's attempts.

"Huh?" answered Flash confused.

"The home of the amazons, I always thought that it was only a legend." His answer came from the second woman. She wore a bird-like mask; reddish brown hair that reached the middle of her back, light red lips, black eyes, two brown-grayish wings, she was dressed in a yellow top that seemed to hold on her impressive C cup breasts to the waist. She wore a pair of black tight pants that covered her lower half and a pair of super short pants that covered her slender ass and lower midsection. Her feet were fit in a pair of red boots. In her hand she held the same mace with leather strap that was around her hand to prevent it from falling.

"I assure you it's as real as the ground we stand on. I am Diana princess of the Amazons." She presented herself with a smile and pride in her voice.

She was a tall, slender beautiful woman with visible muscles and a tall figure and held herself in a prideful posture. She had long dark flowing hair that reached her middle back, baby blue eyes, she wore a golden tiara with a red star on the forehead, similar to a hiate(forehead protector), she had red lips, a tight red half shirt covered her big D cup breasts that was similar to Hawkgirl's, except it had ornamental gold on the front in the form of two 'W' one above the other. A golden belt held her tight dark blue mini pants, with white stars, that covered her round backside leaving her thighs exposed. Red boots with a white outline going down to the front and back covered her feet and legs up to just below her knees

There were two thoughts going through Naruto's head. The first was obviously 'Wow, are all female superheroes this hot? If that's the case then this is definitely my line of work. Hehehe'. The second was much more of a self analysis 'Again with the underwear on the outside?'

'**Maybe that's how they know each other…**' thought the fox trying to think of an answer to this mystery.

'Yeah, maybe that's a standard uniform appliance, like the chunin vest or ANBU armor.' Realized Naruto, with widened eyes, finally starting to understand, or so he thought.

'**No that can't be… hmm… you know, that sort of makes sense.**' Answered the fox, in its cage, with an invisible claw on its chin.

'Think that I should get something like that? You know to be a team player…' thought the confused ninja with a thoughtful expression.

'**... if I catch you wearing something like that or those stretchy jumpsuits on. I am going to teach you the. TRUE. MEANING. OF. BRAIN-DAMAGE.**' Answered the fox in a mix of emotions, starting from annoyed with a twitch in the eye, from imagining Naruto with shorts on the outside and dressed in bright skin tight jumpsuit(like Green Lantern, Flash or Lee's ), to a annoyed with narrow eyes, to all out killing intent from the thought alone.

'(GULP) heeehheee, I don't think it would look good on me anyway' responded the teen with a nervous smile.

Their silent conversation ended when the blue alien that seemed to be their ally looked at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked with questioning look.

"We were waiting for you to introduce yourself, the rest of us know each other in some way but you are new here." The alien answered looking at Naruto's attire.

The same thought was from everyone else who at this moment took a better look at ninja.

Naruto was tall, almost as tall Batman. He was well built with the body of an athlete. He had golden spiky hair that covered some of his face that stretched to just his chin. His face was angular with little sign of baby fat on it, his eyes were an ocean blue, and three whisker marks were on each cheek that made him look feral. He wore a forehead protector with the sign of a leaf on it. A long read coat with black flames at the end with short sleeves. A black long sleeved shirt and black baggy pants that had lots of pockets on them. Over his shirt he wore an ANBU style armor that covered the shirt except for his arms. On the side of his arms were gauntlets that protected the forearms and a fingerless pair of gloves on his hands with metal on the back that was jagged in a spiral pattern. Both his legs had straps on them that held his kunai holsters. A pair of flexible black boots covered his feet. All in all he was a sight to see.

"Oh sorry, my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and I'm a ninja." He answered with extended hand.

"J'onn J'onzz" taking his offered hand and giving it a good shake.

Superman, extending his hand "Superman, thanks for your help."

"It's no big deal." Responded the blond with a slight smile.

"The name's Flash, and you'll never see a faster guy than me." Said the next hero.

"I'm sure I won't." replied with an amused smile. This guy looked fun.

"Green Lantern, of the Lantern Corps" said the next one just giving Naruto a stare that said **'I'm not impressed'.**

"Hawkgirl, and you better watch your back out there because this is no place for hotshots." Said the first girl of the group with a tone that said she wasn't going to babysit rookies and new guys.

"I'll be sure to do that miss. I can take care of myself." A slight smirk was on his face.

"I've already introduced myself, but, I am Diana." Said the princess with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, princess" responded the blond giving nod of the head and a smile.

The quietest member of the group finally spoke.

"Batman. Mind telling us how you got on that military base?" asked the dark knight straight to the point. Nothing got passed him.

"Well, there's a story about that" said the ninja with slight goofy smirk.

"Well, we won't be going anywhere until we get the jet fixed." Was his response.

The rest seemed to have gotten interested as now they were all looking at him to tell his story. Superman got to work on welding the jet with his heat vision.

Naruto took a big breath and started. "Well, it all started 6 months ago. I was in the forest when I saw Superman fly above me. Thinking that it was an emergency I decided to follow him. We reached the military base that you were on, and I watched the events unravel. I remained hidden in the trees, that's why you didn't see me."

Batman was interested by this but didn't show it. Superman's eyes seemed to have widened remembering the events and being surprised that he didn't see the ninja. Everyone else just listened to the rest of the story.

"After they destroyed the base, I wanted to ask some questions, and followed them in the forest. I confronted them, but they didn't answer any of my questions and we fought. The fight was short and one of them decided to stay behind while the others escaped. I fought him and tried to interrogate him, but I couldn't get any answers, so I had to finish him. After that I tracked the other two to Metropolis Star Labs." Said Naruto taking a pause to let it all sink in.

_'Pretty impressive. He managed to track them, stood his ground, tried to get answers out of them and followed them all the way to Star Labs.'_ Thought Superman, impressed by the young man's achievements. Batman had similar thoughts but was still careful of the ninja. It was all too _convenient._

"After that, I took refuge in an abandoned apartment and followed their activity the passing 6 months. I couldn't contact Batman and Superman was too out of my reach to contact without risking them escaping. I couldn't go to the police without them thinking that I needed a trip to the funny farm. So I continued my stake out. Then last night, I saw Batman approach and decided it was time to act. I followed you in the facility and saw you were having trouble with that alien dog thingy. After you were knocked out, I came down and killed that freaky mutt. Then I found the watch that Superman gave you and activated it I placed the watch in your hand and hid myself."

"That makes sense. When I heard the alarm from your watch I came and found only you unconscious with the watch in your hand. There was no sign of anyone."

"Why did you hide?" asked Diana curious of the stranger.

"I was uncertain how Superman would react. He could have thought that I was the one that hurt batman."

"Okay, thanks, go on." Said batman with only the slight hint of gratitude.

"Well, then that meteor hit and I went to check it out. While you and Superman were fighting it, I was evacuating civilians and I pushed the police back to give you and that walker some space. Then you just blanked out and shot away. Knowing that Batman would follow you…" approaching the jet, and going to the back pulling his special kunai out "I used one of these to follow you."

Batman looked at the kunai and didn't see anything interesting about it.

"How were you able to follow us with it? A tracking device?"

"Kinda, it allows me to teleport wherever it is…" said Naruto with a smirk on his face.

Everyone had wide eyes when they heard him; the power to teleport without devices was rare.

"Teleport? With that! How does it work?" asked green lantern voicing their thoughts.

"Sorry, professional secret. Besides, I don't trust you yet." Said Naruto with a sly smile and a smirk as Green Lantern showed his displeasure in a frown.

"I saw that you were having problems with the aliens so I decided to intervene. The rest is history." Finishing his story and looking at the others.

The heroes didn't know how to respond to his story until Flash broke the ice.

"Wow, that a lot to take in. Are you really a ninja?" with an impressed smile on his face.

"Yeah." confirmed the blond like it was the most obvious question.

"Cool. So can you do the water walk thingy and are you a master of stealth or do any cool ninja moves like in the movies?" asked the Flash with more excitement in his voice.

"Well, yeah. I don't know about the movies but I know a thing or two" responded the ninja, scratching his right cheek with his right index finger, a little embarrassed by the Flash's excited questions.

"We don't have time for show and tell. We have a situation here" this time it was Hawkgirl that interrupted the conversation.

Naruto coming out of his stutter decide to speak "right, we should make a plan; I doubt those things are finished yet."

What followed was J'onn J'onzz telling everyone about the aliens and his past. Everyone was listening intently and the blond ninja was a little sad to hear that J'onn was the only martian left. He promised himself that he would make the aliens pay for what they did to his world.

Their conversation ended by a crack of lightning that came from a storm.

"What is that" asked Diana shock in her voice as well as the others.

"It's begun" answered J'onn clearly knowing what was happening.

"What are they doing?" asked Hawkgirl.

"The invaders are nocturnal. They want to blot out the sun to live in perpetual darkness" with no emotion was in his voice, J'onn answered.

"Friends of yours?" joked Flash looking at Batman and Naruto.

"Hardly, we barely know each other" followed Naruto with a smile.

"What's the big problem? Can't you just whip up another batch of that nerve gas?" asked Flash hopeful.

"Unfortunately no, the gas can only be made from a rare Martian plant, I brought a sample with me but it was destroyed when I was captured" answered the blue alien with the same monotone voice.

"It wouldn't have been any good" thought the ninja out laud catching everyone's attention. "The gas could have dissipated in the atmosphere and we don't know what effects it could have had on human, or the environment" explained the blond.

"Then we'll have to take out those factories" with a conclusive tone and her hand of her hips, Diana broke the silence.

"Lady, this is no job for amateurs" responded Green Lantern voicing his displeasure.

"We amazons are warriors born. Want to test me?" retorted the princess who was now in a staring match with Green Lantern.

"Actually she has a point" voiced the ninja, "with no other option we'll just have to take them down the old fashion way" looking at the two with a thinking face with a hand on his chin.

"Right, so let's not fight among ourselves." said the Superman breaking the standoff and placing his hand on GL's shoulder. "John, we'll need all the help we can get."

"Fine. Sorry, your _highness_" responded GL voicing his displeasure, hissing the last part out. "Tactically we'll have multiple objectives, so we'll have to split up in teams…"

"I get dibs on the amazon." Said the Flash with a smile and a hand over Diana's shoulders making her face wide with shock and slight amazement.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the scene and his happy-go-lucky attitude.

* * *

-1 hour later, Egypt-

* * *

"Hiding like cowards isn't the Amazon way" said Diana placing her hands her hips expressing her dissatisfaction.

Batman was leaning against a stone following the alien's activities. "They must have a weakness. When we find it, we'll strike."

Naruto suddenly appeared from the shadows. "They are patrolling around the factory and do not appear to be leaving any blind spots open."

"Why are we the largest group?" asked Diana thinking about it and addressing Batman. "Wouldn't the chances of victory, for the others, increase if he(Naruto) was on either of the two teams?"

Batman answered her question still looking at the situation. "True, but we had to divide based on abilities. Flash and Lantern can go in and come out in a 'hit and run' tactic, Superman and Hawkgirl aren't very 'subtle' so having him on the other teams would just put him in the way…"

Naruto just nodded towards Diana.

J'onn suddenly appeared from the ground and reported. "I have scouted the outer wall, there is no way in."

"Then we'll make our own!" Diana suddenly flew unable to hold back her urge to fight, before the Martian could stop her, not that he could seeing how Batman stopped him.

"Wait! Let's see what she can do" said batman wanting to see if the Amazon could back up her words.

Diana proceeded to tie the legs of one of the walkers making it loose its balance and fall on the wall of the facility breaking through and making an entrance.

"There's your opening." The princess shot sitting on the fallen walker.

Naruto responded with a sly smile while J'onn was a little shocked.

It was batman that broke the silence. "Not bad."

All three men proceeded to go for the opening: J'onn flying in, Batman using his grappling hock, while Naruto dashed and jumped in the building landing in a crunching position.

They immediately encountered resistance, but soon retreated without a fight. At this Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked around but only saw daylight and debris.

"They run like cowards, what are you waiting for?" demanded the princess, eager for a fight.

The blue skinned hero quickly followed Diana's lead while Batman and Naruto stopped and looked around, before advancing.

-Somewhere in Malaysia -

Meanwhile Flash and Green Lantern were encountering heavy resistance in a jungle, mainly because Flash acted harshly and was stuck in a sticky residue from a factory. Now they were under attack by the walkers. After successfully freeing Flash and giving him a lecture, John found himself attacked by the walkers, who responding to his green energy fired a gas bomb at him that managed to get through his defense. The gas itself was affecting his breathing and knocked him out.

Flash thinking quickly dissipated the gas and took John over his shoulder before spiriting away.

* * *

-Metropolis-

* * *

Superman and Hawkgirl successfully managed to disable the walkers and entered the factory. Encountering resistance, the winged hero brashly attacked making short work of the aliens. They ascent to the core was going as planed until they were trapped in a gas chamber with a powerful knockout gas jetting from the walls that successfully managed to render them unconscious.

* * *

-Egypt-

* * *

The heroes found themselves cut off. J'onn's eyes glowed yellow for a couple of seconds until:

"Superman and Hawkgirl are down. They have failed" he said his eyes returning to their orange color.

"What? Are you certain?" asked Wonder woman worried.

Her response was a silent nod.

"Are they still alive?" asked the ninja.

"Yes, but they have been captured." Turning around, he directed them to an opening 50 feet up.

Diana and the Martian reached it easily while Batman used his grappling hock. Naruto just put chakra in his feet and ran at the entrance running up the wall.

J'onn managed to direct them through the maze of tunnels to the central core of the facility.

"How do we shut it down?" asked batman on edge.

"The ion matrix crystal. If we can remove that the whole plant will shut down. I'll need a diversion."

"You got it" responded batman throwing a batarang at an organic tentacle cutting it off. Followed by Diana pulling another tentacle near her effectively causing a smoke screen, Naruto made a handseal and pulled air in his lungs adding chakra to them "**Fūton: Renkūdan!"** firing pockets of air at the terminals.

J'onn in the meantime managed to phase through the floor and to the crystal and retrieve it but was shot in the back by a guard.

The guards had managed to regroup and attack Batman, Diana and Naruto. The bat and the ninja instantly jumped off and engaged the forces, Batman using a pair of silver electric knuckles, while Naruto was using a kunai and his taijutsu to beat the aliens off.

Diana quickly took J'onn on her back while Naruto and Batman were covering them.

Wonder woman used her flight ability to get the injured Martian through the exit while Naruto was running after them followed by Batman who used his grappling hock to cut the distance between them, taking the crystal with him.

Unfortunately the door quickly sealed itself after Diana escaped trapping Batman and Naruto in.

Reaching the closed entrance Naruto and Batman turned around, Naruto being the one to voice their thoughts "… This doesn't look good…" he said with his eyes narrowed.

"Batman!, Naruto!(**BBZZZTT!**)(**BZZT!**)(**BZZTTT!**)(**BTZZT!**)" Screamed Diana trying to reach the heroes but all she heard were weapons being fired and imprints on the organic door being formed. "Nooo!"

She wanted to rip the door apart but was stopped by J'onn "Wait! There's nothing more we can do for them!".

"You mean they're…"

"…gone" answered the alien completing her sentence with his head down.

Diana just looked saddened at the door mourning her two fallen comrades. "Hera, help us…" she said in a low voice.

* * *

"**FUTON: Juha Sho" = "Wind Release: Beast Wave Slash"**

"**Futon: Daitoppa" = "Wind Release: Great Breakthrough"**

"**Fūton: Renkūdan" = "Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet"**

**Well, that's it for now, I wish I could write more but I have exams to learn. I hope you liked the work I put in this chapter. **

**Leave a review and give me some opinions and ideas… Thanks for reading… See you next time….**


	4. Chapter 3 Origins and the plan beta

**I'm back with more info. The story is going to follow the TV Justice League series in the order. However several changes will be added.**

**I still don't know about the pairings. That's the problem that keeps getting in my way. I want to make it believable and at the same time interesting to read. I appreciate any ideas you can give me. **

**With that in mind, the only thing left to say is that I don't own Naruto or Justice League this in only a story I can up with and hope that people like it.**

**And now enjoy the chapter, and leave your reviews on the way back…**

**This chapter has been written and improved by DarkShadowRaven and beta_read by Sithmaster56a. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Origins and the plan**

* * *

-Previously-

* * *

"I am Diana princess of the Amazons."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

"It's begun" answered J'onn clearly knowing what was happening.

"What are they doing?" asked Hawkgirl.

"The invaders are nocturnal. They want to blot out the sun to live in perpetual darkness" J'onn answered in a monotone voice, knowing well what was happening.

"Then we'll have to take out those factories" with a conclusive tone and her hand of her hips, Diana broke the silence.

Reaching the closed entrance Naruto and Batman turned around, Naruto being the one to voice their thoughts "… This doesn't look good…" he said with his eyes narrowed and a grim look on his face.

"Batman!, Naruto!(**BBZZZTT!**)(**BZZT!**)(**BZZTTT!**)(**BTZZT!**)" Screamed Diana trying to reach the heroes but all she heard were weapons being fired and imprints on the organic door being formed. "Nooo!"

She wanted to rip the door apart but was stopped by J'onn "Wait! There's nothing more we can do for them!"

"You mean they're…"

"…gone" answered the alien completing her sentence with his head down and saddened tone.

* * *

-And now-

* * *

Batman and Naruto looked at each other and jumped on opposite parts of the wall with Batman jumping at his right while the ninja jumped on the left.

"We got to get out of here!" Batman said in alarm as the guards were charging while some were aiming guns. He threw a few batarangs stabing aliens in the head and blowing them apart.

"Yeah, but these guys could be a problem. We need a distraction, so **Kage Bunshin**! ". Instantly 6 Naruto's appeared and proceeded to engage the aliens while the real Naruto and Batman, having taken the crystal with them, fled through another corridor. "Don't stop for anything, just keep running!"

"What was that? Some kind of hologram?" asked batman never looking back.

"No, they're real and the just bought us some time." He ran the corridor as a door open and with some armed aliens tried to a stop them. He pulled a kunai and threw it at the leading alien stabbing him in the chest.

The heroes fled by the door while other aliens pushed their injured brother aside trying to shoot the intruders.

"(**Tzzzz**)(**BOOM!**)" The kunai with the explosive tag blew in their faces leaving none alive.

Reaching the end of the hallway, four passages stood their way.

"No time to search all of them. **Kage Bunshin **!" four clones instantly appeared.

"Alright, spread out and find anything that looks like a way out."

"Hai!" the clones fanned out in a sprint each going a separate way.

Naruto and Batman stood silent for a couple of minutes until Naruto broke the silence "We take the one on the right."

"Is that the way out?" with the crystal still under his arm.

"I don't know, but the others lead to either armed guards or traps." Answered the blond already running down the path.

They ran through the maze but finally came to a dead end reaching the clone.

Naruto looked around and spotted a hole in the wall meaning that they reached the outer wall.

"We have to find another way out." Said Batman turning around.

With a smirk and looking at his clone, who gave him a nod, the ninja put some distance between him and the wall "No need, we'll just use the back door."

"What back-door?" asked Batman.

"The one I'm about to make." Finishing his sentence Naruto extended his palm and the clone starting to make swirling motions with his hands around the original's hand. The motions started to take shape and form into a ball of white light with light blue swirling afterimages like a propeller on a helicopter.

After a few moments, the clone disappeared and Naruto charged to the wall "**Futon: Rasengan**!" Thrusting his hand with the ball of chakra against the wall. A screeching sound could be heard before the whole wall started to crack and break leaving a hole the size of a double-decker bus.

Batman lost his focus covering his body with his cape; after the damage was done he turned to look at the hole in surprise for a few seconds before Naruto turned to him with a smile "Coming or staying?"

Not wanting to stay any more than necessary, Batman jumped through the hole and out of sight from the walkers that started perusing them.

Both started running, Batman sometimes using his grappling hock and Naruto pushing chakra to his feet to increase his speed. Finally reaching a safe distance and catching their breath.

Naruto looked around "where's Diana and J'onn?"

"I don't know! But we've got bigger problems now!" He pointed at the walkers that were cut that were on their tails. Surprisingly they didn't peruse any further.

"Why aren't they doing anything?" asked the ninja.

"I'm not sure. Just don't stop now!" returned Batman making more distance between them and the walkers.

After a while they finally stopped to rest.

"Damn it!"Swore the ninja sinking to the ground. "I can't believe J'onn and Diana ditched us!" said the ninja with narrowed eyes.

"No, maybe he helped us… think about it, escaping was almost too easy, why didn't the guards outside kill us when we stepped out or follow us? J'onn said they absorbed their shape-shifting ability, so maybe they absorbed some of their mental abilities as well" said Batman putting everything together.

"It could explain why they kept cutting us off while in the facility, why they were so organized. But, now what?"

"Now we use the bat jet I landed 2 miles away to get out of here and analyze this thing, maybe we can find a weakness" said batman already walking.

"Shouldn't we reunite with the others?" asked the ninja.

"If J'onn didn't contact us yet, then maybe we shouldn't. This could be his plan all along. Let's go!"

After running for a while they finally reached the bat jet, Naruto jumped in the back of the jet while Batman jumped in the front and started activating all the systems on the jet.

"Where are we going now?" asked the ninja curious.

"**I** am going to the bat cave. Where can I drop you off?" _asked_ the dark knight.

"Why can't I come with you?" questioned the ninja with a little pout.

"I only meet you a few hours ago, and where I'm going is a 'professional secret'." He announced making it clear he wasn't the trusting type, but he smirked inwardly, after all who doesn't like keeping a few secrets.

"Touché, but two minds are better than one and this is an emergency. Also I won't tell anyone if I find anything kinky in there" said the blond with a grin trying to brighten the situation. "Wouldn't matter anyway, end of the world and stuff, you know…"

"(Sign) you'd have to wear a blindfold" realizing that there was an emergency and that leaving the kid somewhere would just make things harder.

"Getting to the kinky part, huh? Fine, don't worry secrecy is my profession." said the blond with a grin showing his teeth.

Batman just have a slight smirk before plotting the course to the bat cave giving Naruto a blindfold and making sure it was securely covering his eyes.

* * *

-Metropolis-

* * *

J'onn and Wonder Woman waited for Flash and Green Lantern while looking at the chaos cause by panic and fear of people.

"Perhaps mother was right about mankind. They're nothing but untamed savages." Said the princess looking at the chaos.

"Do not judge too lightly, they act out of fear and despair." Said the blue skinned alien in monotone.

Green Lantern and Flash finally arrived.

"Sorry we're late, had to help some civilians." Lantern said turning to them to offer an explanation for the lateness, but not getting a chance to ask why they had been called.

"Why did you call us back for?" Flash asked before Lantern could, with his arms opened showing his curiosity.

Diana sighed but hardened her resolve. It was not the time right now.

"Superman and Hawkgirl have been captured, they're somewhere inside that facility" explained the Amazon pointing at the factory in the middle of the city.

"Wow!" Muttered the Flash looking the lightning that danced around the factory.

"What about Batman and the kid?" asked Lantern wondering why they weren't there.

It was J'onn that answered this time with his head down "They both fought heroically, and died like heroes."

"You mean the bats and the ninja are gone?" asked Flash in disbelief, heart struck that the unbeatable Batman himself was gone and the friend he just made was had fallen as well.

"They were true warriors" spoke the princess with respect.

John voiced their thoughts looking at the facility "This is not good. Definitely not good."

The remaining heroes formed a plan. They were going to break into the facility and free Superman and Hawkgirl. Their entrance was faced with little resistance; occasional pairs of guards were in their way but were easily dispatched. When they finally reached their comrades they entered their holding cell careless and triggered a trap that looked them in. Tiny holes opened in the walls and the gas that dispatched Superman and Hawkgirl, quickly knocking all of them out and securing their easy capture.

* * *

-Gotham-Batcave-

* * *

Naruto started exploring the cave and was amazed how big it was.

Batman in the meantime was using his computer to analyze the crystal.

Naruto finally turned to him wanting some answers "Anything?"

"The crystal seams to generate an ion flux that when released in the atmosphere creates dry rain clouds" said dark knight looking at the data.

"Why would they do that?"

"I'm not sure, J'onn said that their nocturnal and they intend to cover the sun."

Naruto took a thinking position with index finger under his nose and the palm covering his mouth "even so… hmm… look underneath the underneath…"

"What was that?" batman stopped and looked at the blond.

"What? O sorry, my old sensei used to tell me that a ninja must look underneath the underneath if he ever wanted to be a good ninja" said the blond

"…good advice."

"You're thinking about what happened there in the factory, aren't you?" asked Naruto not looking at him.

"Yes… something strange happened then." Batman continued to look at the data.

"I know… when we broke in they retreated…"

"When we went in deeper they kept attacking."

"Maybe it wasn't us that they ran away from… maybe it was something else."

"They risked a lot letting us in when they could have just blocked us from the start at the entrance. Maybe a trap."

"I don't think so; they looked real scared to just be acting."

Realization and shock appeared on Batman's face "(**UH**) **sunlight**!"

"What? Sunlight?"

"The aliens come from deep space, so they must have evolved with no resistance against our solar radiation." Batmans returned pressing some buttons on the huge computer.

"So that's why they are trying to block the sun and why they attacked at night… they had a time-limit."

"Yes, I think I can change the ion flow of this crystal, that will make the storm disperse and the sun appear." Said batman pressing buttons on the computer and coming with a schematic of a portable ion flow device.

"Well, I think we need to hurry. Look!" Naruto pointed at the monitor that showed the news.

Both turned their attention to the screen.

"_Government sources have confirmed the approach of another object from space. They predict it will be roughly five times the size of the first asteroid…_"

Naruto turned back to the dark knight. "Looks like the ones in charge are coming to admire his handiwork."

"Then we should strike at them first. If their leaders are arrogant enough to land before the invasion is over, then it's quite possible that the others will be there too."

"You really think they got captured?" asked the ninja quirking an eye.

"Yes." Returned the dark knight.

Naruto nodded. "Alright, I'll leave you to your work. I'll get my gear ready." The ninja turned around and moved to a deeper section of the bat cave.

Batman continued to create the device while in the cave Naruto made two clones.

"Alright, you know what you have to do. I'll handle the rest."

"Understood. We're going to kick their ass out of this world, literally." Said one of the clones.

Naruto looked at it with an evil smirk "This brings back memories. Well, let's get to it."

The clones got in a lotus position while Naruto got one of his storage scrolls and summoned an empty scroll, a brush and ink. He opened it started to make seals. '_It's a good thing I learned some seals all this time, otherwise I'd still be depending on old Fukasaku right now._'

When he finally finished, he started to feel a presence making itself known.

'**You seem to be having fun.'** Sly chuckle came before the fox spoke.

'I don't know if it's fun, but it is something like excitement.'

'**Maybe you just enjoy that you are finally starting to feel alive again.**'

'Hmm, how's that?'

'**Come on Naruto, admit it! You want this! For months you have been wondering this world with nothing to do. No destination to reach. No purpose to fulfill. This is what you missed. On the road you just got lost…' **the fox ceased its rant to hear Naruto's response.

"… Not all who wander, are lost" he said out laud but silently enough to not be heard through the entire cave.

Batman chose that moment to appear, interrupting their arguments and hearing his last line. "Talking to yourself?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto quickly turned around spooked and scratched his neck with a nervous smile on his face "Ohh, hahaha sorry I was just thinking out laud." He looked around and realized that he had been walking back to Batman while he was talking to the Kyuubi.

'…**kick some ass kid; it might get your mind off it.**' The fox slowly broke his mental link with Naruto and returned to its cage.

Batman gave Naruto a look but chose to dismiss his behavior, focusing on the more important situation. "The ship is heading towards Metropolis."

"Then let's go."

Batman and Naruto quickly got in the cat jet and flew to Metropolis.

* * *

Meanwhile the alien ship itself was already above Metropolis.

* * *

-Metropolis, 1 hour later-

* * *

Batman and Naruto landed on a building a few streets away from the facility.

"Alright, do you have a plan?"

"Yes, we break in, sneak to the ion matrix crystal and place this emitter on it to change the ion flow."

"Add in break their legs and it's a plan, let's go!"

Both proceeded towards the facility, batman using his grappling hock while Naruto was jumping from building to building with his chakra boosts.

Finally reaching the facility both managed to sneak in and with Naruto's clones managed to find the core.

Naruto looked around and saw the rest of the heroes. "It looks like they all got caught." Turning his sight on the aliens that approached them. "Hey isn't that the senator guy that talked Superman into disabling all Earth's defenses?"

"He must have been a spy sent to trick us into disabling our weapons to make their invasion easier."

When they reached the core, they heard someone' screams and looked at the parasitic creature that had its tentacles in J'onn's skin and pulling him inside out.

Naruto broke the silence. "That must be the leader. That! sick, slimy, piece of shit!" Naruto wanted to make a run for the monster but Batman put a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"We have to get the ion disrupter to that crystal first."

"He's killing him there!"

"And it will be for nothing if we don't do this first!"

Naruto just grit his teeth and looked at the crystal then back at Batman and nodded.

Batman used his grappling hock to reach it while Naruto used a kunai with a wire to reach it. When he reached batman tried to use one his batarangs to try to cut it but it was incredibly tough.

"NOW!" It was J'onn that gave the signal.

"Step back! **Rasengan**" Naruto slammed his right arm in the protective crystal with the rasengan breaking the protective layer.

The rest of the heroes looked at the sound of the explosion. Seeing Naruto and Batman on the protective layer.

Flash the closest broke the silence "Batman? Ninja-guy?"

"It can't be." The princess' voice was full of wonder and slight shock.

J'onn gaining his form back answered their thoughts "I mentally shielded them so they couldn't be detected."

Batman plunged his hand holding the emitter pushing it in the ion crystal activating it. Instantly the red layers that surrounded the crystal and the walls turned blue.

"What have you done?" asked the fake senator Carter.

"Reversed the ion charge" responded the dark knight.

"The crystal; Destroy it!" ordered the Imperium urgently.

Naruto and Batman jumped from the crystal to their comrades.

"**(BLLTZ)! (ZSTTS)! (BZLLTZ)! (BLLLLLZTS)! (BLLLTZSS)!**" But all their fire power did nothing to the crystal. It already hardened.

"It's shielded!"

The facility started to pulse a blue light to the skies and the dark clouds started to dissipate letting sunlight shine on the facility.

Instantly the aliens started to burn from the scorching light, some even began to melt and evaporate instantly. The Imperium himself started to burn while the others took cover in the shade. J'onn managed to free himself from the vile creature and grabbed its tentacles pulling it to the light.

"You live underground and shun the light! WHY! Does it burn your pale putrid skin! BEGONE WITH THE LIGHT YOU VILE NIGHTMARE!"

The creature continued to scream in agony burning and melting in the scorching ultraviolet rays of the sun.

Naruto and Batman went for the others. While the dark hero was using a laser to release Diana, Naruto put chakra in his muscles and punched the hardened organic substance that held Green Lantern's arms before he too started releasing the others.

"Ultraviolet rays, coming from deep space, they have no resistance against our sun's radiation." It was Batman that answered their unasked question.

"So you did find a weakness after all." Spoke Diana freeing herself.

"DESTROY THEM!" ordered the Imperium its voice wavering.

The invaders proceeded to fire their weapons at the superheroes but Superman covered them by ripping a section of the platform the aliens were on and bending it giving them cover.

After freeing themselves the heroes quickly attacked the aliens with Hawkgirl using her mace to break the invaders apart while Flash, and Green Lantern were punching and scattering them around. Superman flew through the surface of the facility and making holes that let sunlight to enter and hit the invaders burning them. The rest of the superheroes proceeded to help him and ripped entire sections of the roof letting sunlight enter. Naruto was fighting the aliens and giving J'onn some cover why he got his rightful revenge on the alien parasite.

The Imperium managed to free itself from the Martian Manhunter's grip and get in its shuttle. The entrance closed and started to fly to the ship but Diana used her lasso to grip its tail its ascent. The shuttle fired a beam from the tail and the princess was forced to deflect it thus releasing her grip. The shuttle started to fly away but Hawkgirl flew above it and charged her mace before smashing the nose disabling it. She continued to strike it Naruto joined her giving the final hit "**Fūton: Renkūdan**"

The shuttle fell and hit the factory exploding and almost falling on Batman had Flash not rescued him. The facility started to fall apart..

"It's time to leave the party" putting his hands together in a cross sign "**Kage Bunshin**".

Ten clones appeared and started releasing the captured civilians and carried them with Superman and Flash in a group. Green Lantern appeared and used his ring to make a protective dome around them and started to ascend out of the doomed factory with the rest of the Superheroes, Superman holding both Naruto and Flash, Wonder woman carrying Batman and Hawkgirl following close behind, getting out just as the facility exploded.

The nearby mothership started to ascend but Naruto quickly got ready with his keens bent. "Like I'd let you leave for what you did! Lantern make a ramp under me and push me towards that ship as fast as possible."

Lantern looked his way. "You got it! I just hope you know what you're doing kid!"

Instantly he pushed Naruto as fast as possible to the ship. Naruto in this time unrolled his scroll "**I, Inu, Tori, Saru, Hitsuji,** **Kuchiyose not Jutsu!**" Instantly two clones appeared that were in sage mode. Both put their palms on each of Naruto's shoulders and he entered Sage mode in a few seconds. There wasn't any difference in his appearance except that now he had red mascara on his eye lids surrounding his eyes all the way to his temple. His eyes were now gold and his pupil extended slightly making them look like a toads.

"Alright guys, time to light the victory fireworks" Naruto extended his hand forward and one of his clones started to make a swirling motion with his hands around Naruto's hand. A ball of energy stated to appear with four edges of white drag spinning like a propeller.

"TAKE THIS! _**Ōdama Rasenshuriken**_" He threw the swirling ball and pushed both his hands forward, the clones mimicking him.

The ship was already in space when the ball slammed in its side pushed by the natural energy that sage mode and his clones used to push it forward. "(**BFLLTZZZZSSSSSTSZZ**!)" The ball make a strange sound as it hit the ship like an exploding grenade.

"hhheeahhhheaaAAAHH!" Naruto screamed as he put more energy in the attack making the ball expand bigger and bigger until it was roughly the size of the ship.

The ship shinned white for a while until the attack finally disappeared and the ship was left mangled beyond repair. "**(boom)(bom)(boomm)(BOOM)**" a series of explosion started around the ship until it exploded in a display of fireworks and debris.

The clones dispersed and sage mode faded.

The superheroes were amazed by the force of the attack and explosion. John even lost his concentration and Naruto was left in freefall.

Diana shaking her shock away saw that he was falling and flew towards him grabbing him in mid air. She saw that he was weakened and placed his hand over her shoulder and used her right hand to support his back and hold his side.

"Thanks for the help." A smile made itself known on his face.

Diana smiled back at him "No problem, we wouldn't want to lose you again."

She flew him back to the group who instantly came to him. Green Lantern being the first to speak "Sorry, I didn't mean to lose you back there."

"Don't worry. I'm alright."

They watched as light began to shine again on the city and the glimpse of victory finally shined as the nightmare ended.

The heroes proceeded to take down the rest of the facilities that were scattered on the planet. Sometimes they worked separately, but most of the time they worked together.

* * *

-One month later-

* * *

The remaining invaders were either destroyed or choose to retreat from the planet. But the world was in confusion about what to do if another attack like this ever occured.

It was Batman that came with the answer.

* * *

-The Watchtower in space above the Earth-

* * *

Superman was looking out the window at the Earth with Batman who appeared behind him "Incredible, do your stock holders know about this Bruce?" he asked the masked hero.

"A line item hidden in the aerospace R&D Budget. This watchtower will act as an early warning system for detecting other threats of invasion from space."

Naruto decided to use his body flicker to appear next to Superman, spooking him a little. "Interesting, but it hasn't got any place to train."

Flash and Diana appeared with two glassed in their hands, Flash was the one to add to Naruto's comments "BUT it does have a fully stoked kitchen. Ice mocha? " he offered Superman.

"No thanks" politely declined the man of steel.

Diana taking a sip of the drink in her hand… "(**Slurp**)… hm, they don't have these of Themyscira."

"Stick around princess. I'll show you the ropes." Offered the Flash with a smile.

"Perhaps I will."

"An impressive installation." This time it was Green Lantern that descended from above with Hawkgirl. "Most impressive. But what's it got to do with us?"

Superman turned from their gazes and looked again at the Earth responding while walking towards the glass

"I once thought I could protect the world by myself, but I was wrong. Working together we saved the planet and I believe that if we stay together as a team we could become a force that fights for the ideals of peace and justice."

"What like a bunch of super friends?" asked the Flash getting the idea.

"More like a justice league" he said with a smile.

"Do you have any idea how corny that sounds?" voiced the Flash again. "But maybe the big man's got a point, with all of us behind it, it might just work. Count me in." he reassured putting his hand on Superman's.

"Me too" said Green Lantern approaching them and putting his hand over Flash's.

Hawkgirl followed his example "and me" placing her hand on his.

Diana looked a little uncertain "My mother may not approve, but I find man's world to be intriguing. I'll gladly join." She said with confidence placing her hand on Hawkgirl's.

Naruto just looked at them with a smirk and knew it was his turn "Hmm, I agree with Flash, about it sounding lame I mean, and you guys are like a magnet for trouble. But, what the hell, I was never a guy to turn down a challenge and, at the end of the day, if I get to face some strong bad guys, save people, kick some ass and take some names, I'm alright with it." He said which brought a smirk then placed his hand on Diana's.

Everyone looked at Batman but Superman voiced their thoughts "What about you, Batman?"

The dark knight put his head down slightly and answered "I'm not really a people person. But when you need help, and **you will****, **call me."

"That just means that he is in, just in his own dark accent." Responded the blond with a smirk, bringing smiles from everyone.

"Understood" answered the man of steel.

Diana looked around "Wait J'onn is not here."

"Yeah, where is he?" asked the Flash.

Naruto jumped towards the high control console while Superman just flew to it. They found J'onn sitting in front of the console staring at Mars. "J'onn are you alright?" asked Superman.

"My family and loved ones are long gone. I am the last of my kind." He said with an aching heart.

Superman placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know the feeling."

"Mars is dead, and I am alone in the Universe."

Naruto didn't say anything instead his eyes were sad thinking about the feeling of being alone but decided to speak. "I know the feeling of being alone."

"But… " J'onn and Superman look at him, Naruto looked back at them with a smile "But now, I'm glad that I made some new friends. Now I don't feel so alone anymore."

Superman decided to add to him "J'onn, we can never replace the family you lost, but we'd be honored if you learn to call Earth your home."

All three of them smiled and climbed down to their future teammates that all gathered around them and started to chat..

* * *

Inside Naruto's mind Kurama smirked hearing everything that was said and seeing everything that had happened '_**And now it begins. We're at the beginning of a new chapter of history. Where will this crossroad takes us. And What secrets does this Universe have to offer? Naruto, your Journey has only just begun…**_'

* * *

"**Kage Bunshin" = "Shadow clone" **

"**Futon: Rasengan" = "Wind release: Spiraling sphere"**

"**Fūton: Renkūdan" = "Wind release: Drilling Air Bullet"**

"**Kuchiyose not Jutsu" = "Summoning jutsu"**

"_**Ōdama Rasenshuriken" = "Great ball Spiraling Shuriken"**_

**Phew that was long and hard to write, I hope you liked it. I appreciate your reviews and hope you read and comment this chapter as well. The team has been assembled and now their adventures begin. See you next time. Give me any ideas, and I will try to take them into consideration. TBC.**


	5. Chapter 4 Blackest Night

**I'm back with more info. The story is going to follow the TV Justice League series in the order. However several changes will be added.**

**I still don't know about the pairings. That's the problem that keeps getting in my way. I want to make it believable and at the same time interesting to read. I appreciate any ideas you can give me. **

**The poll is closed. Thank you for your ideas, and I choose his name Shadowman. Don't bite my head off, I saw that many of you liked the names with Shadow, or Kage, etc. I wanted to add Kage at first but this story is in English not Japanese, and pronouncing Kage doesn't work to well. So I choose Shadow in honor of his favorite technique and in honor of the all Kages, and adden "-man" because I didn't want it to sound like a dog's name, or Shade's name. It works well with him. I hope you like it.**

**With that in mind, the only thing left to say is that I don't own Naruto or Justice League this in only a story I can up with and hope that people like it.**

**And now enjoy the chapter, and leave your reviews on the way back…**

**Chapter 4: Brightest mind in the blackest night**

It had been 2 weeks since the Justice League became official and people accepted the idea, in fact they were mostly thrilled to have some, if not, the best superheroes in the world make a team and become a force to protect the world and deal with the major threats. The heroes took an interview in which they revealed their plans and the Watchtower. People accepted the idea mostly because the one to voice their decisions was the man of Steel himself, Superman. The media began their research on the team immediately after their interview, the people who caught the public's attention were the two newest heroes that had previously never appeared to the public: Wonder Woman and Shadowman. (Naruto choose this name in honor of all those who were kage, but added the man part so that the name wouldn't sound like a dog name.)

Both were dressed in the same costumes, with the exception that Naruto had added a mask to his attire that covered the lover half of his face leaving only his eyes to be seen.

We now find Naruto walking on the streets of Metropolis walking in his normal civilian clothes dressed in a pair of blue, baggy, jeans, with a slender long-sleeved green shirt and a short sleeved orange jacket, with a purple bucket hat on his head and a pair of sneakers on his feet. He was walking on the street doing a little exploring and patrolling, at the same time mumbling to himself.

'It wasn't really that bad, and it was an accident.' He mused in his head.

'**Sure, it wasn't that bad, after all a little chaos never hurt anyone' **voiced the fox with a snicker in his head.

'Yeah, I mean seriously they over exaggerated sending me on patrol duty.'

'**Yeah and all the wounds were superficial.'**

'That's right, and besides they are the ones that insisted not me.**'**

You see Naruto has been having some problems lately. After forming the team, he began to ask questions about what they would do and so on. He discovered that there wouldn't be any pay in it, like it was in his paid in his missions when he was a shinobi, and that he would spend most of the time in the tower when he was on shift. He took it rather well, at least if you leave out the complaints about being bored out of his mind and because the tower didn't have any training room. So a certain incident occurred that ended with him get 'grounded' for a while.

--------Flashback----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was on shift with Wonder Woman, J'onn, Flash and Hawkgirl. He was looking at the monitors and to say he was bored out of his wits was the understatement. His face a combination of bored, annoyed and pissed. He slumped in his chair that had four wheels and just started to roll all over the place till he finally reached the huge window that was facing the world.

"Come on, make something happen… OHH! Did that star just move?!" Looking at it more carefully he realized that it was only his imagination. "I guess my mind is finally starting to crack…"

Hawkgirl appeared from a platform above and looked at Naruto who was now spinning.

"Are you really that bored? I mean it's not that bad." She said eyeing his expressions.

"Not that bad? If this goes on, there'll be more life on the moon than in me!"

"It's not that bad, you should use this time to look around the facility, it has some great accommodations and there's always something new to see" said the voice of Diana that appeared from the elevator.

"Sorry, but I already did that, really impressive but I enjoy my time training or learning from my scrolls."

"Then why don't you train?" asked Hawkgirl putting her hands on her thighs getting a little annoyed.

"Because my real training needs a lot of space and some things around me like trees, water, earth, wind. And I can't go all out because Batman said it would cause damage to the facility or waste our oxygen supply." Naruto answered with the same frown on his face getting more annoyed thinking about it.

"Tough luck man, but training? That's just not my definition of fun." the newest person to appear was Flash that had a milkshake in his hand.

"Well, it is for me. And right now, I need something to keep my mind and body busy." Finally getting up from his seat "I guess I'll just have to find something to do" then that settles it.

While the others left, Naruto got into a thinking position leaning on a wall with his hands crossed. Suddenly he got a smile on his face.

"I got it! **Kage Bunshin!.**" Two clones instantly appeared.

"Okay, we recently got out special order yesterday. I was thinking of using them in our time off to train, but we'll put them to use now." He told the clones that were looking at him intently. "I want you guys to use the gear we ordered and anything you can find in the supply room that isn't useful and use it to make an obstacle course for me."

"But where do me make it, this place doesn't really a narrowed space where you can make something like that."

"That's true. Wait! There's the corridor in the section near the cantina. It's pretty late and most of the guys will go to sleep pretty soon. We'll just use that."

Both the clones got a sly smile on their faces and looked at one another.

"Got it, we'll make one of the hardest ones you ever been through."

After two hours Naruto returned and the clones were ready, they were putting the rest of their gear away and waited with sly smirks on his face.

"It's ready." Said clone #1.

"Okay, I'll just go put stretch a bit and do some light exercise. You guys go put the rest of the gear in storage."

As they all left, the obstacle course was left unguarded. What Naruto failed to notice was that Flash getting up that night and heading towards the cantina with the thought of getting a snack. The guy had a big appetite after all.

In another room, Naruto was doing some stretches. He was excited. Nothing could go wrong….

"**AAAHHHHAhhhhh!!!**"

'**Well, maybe not…' **said the fox.

The sound came from the cantina. Naruto rushed to the obstacle course and found Flash sitting leaning on a wall with a feathers sticking on him, scorch marks on his suit and a few shuriken cuts.

Flash finally saw his teammate "watch it! Someone invaded the watchtower and put dangerous traps everywhere! I nearly died going to the cantina!"

Naruto could hardly hold his laughter while the fox was rolling in its cage of how 'the fastest man in world' looked. In all honesty, the Flash looked like a lightly cooked chicken.

Finally composing himself the blond finally put a nervous smile on and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, that was my fault… I made an obstacle course for some light training; I didn't think you guys would be awake. Hehehe…"

Flash's eyes were as big has dinner plates. "YOU!? You MADE that deathtrap?!!"

"It's not really that bad" said one of the clones that just appeared.

"Oh sure, it's not that bad. The cuts and the scorch marks on my suit are just a new fashion design I wanted to try out. And the feathers add a great deal of exotic charm to the mix." Finally putting the sarcasm aside. "Are you crazy?! If this is what you call _light_ training, I'd hate to see how you go all out!"

"Come on, it wasn't that bad…" Nartuto continued to look at his with his hands up to defend himself.

"Well you guys seam to be having a lot of fun." Hawkgirl appeared and looked at Flash. "What happened to you?" Doing her best to hold her laughter but failing.

"I just went through some _light_ training and a few traumas to go with it." Responded the Flash with a frown.

The winged beauty just looked at Naruto for some answers. Naruto looked at her "He accidentally triggered my obstacle course."

"Oh? It couldn't be that hard." Hawkgirl didn't look too impressed.

"Yes it can!" Flash tried to warn her.

"You must have been too sloppy and triggered all of them. I'll give it a try." She started walking towards the corridor.

"No I think Flash is right; I think I went a little overboard with it." He said with a nervous smile.

"Well, I train everyday and have a lot of combat experience. I can handle myself, _rookie_." She made it obvious that his accomplishments didn't impress her and Naruto had a scowl on his face and simply bent his hand to the entrance inviting her in.

"No really, it's pretty dangerous!" Flash's warnings fell on deaf ears as Hawkgirl was already in.

Naruto just looked as she went inside and followed her to the entrance to see her progress.

"**My money is on her getting her **_**goose**_** cooked.**" Kyuubi watched, through her host, Hawkgirl's progress.

"**(STZZZ)(Ahh!)(BRRRZZ!)(SWIISSS!)(FRRRERR!)(AUU!)**"Sounds of traps triggered could be heard and Hawkgirl screaming braised by the shuriken, flames and some rubber kunai.

By that time the others gathered and looked on.

"Hmm, she seams to be doing really good." Voiced one of the clones.

"Yeah, she only got a little scratched." Said clone #2.

"Yeah, all that's left is..." **"(AAAHHHHHH!!!)"** it was cut off by Hawkgirl's scream "…the senbon needles."

What followed made even Naruto laugh, even if only a nervous face. Meanwhile the fox was basically rolling in the cage at how funny the hero looked. Hawkgirl came out with a twitch on her arm, that showed that she was annoyed, with light scratches on her arms, and some singed hair, her clothes were barely standing, but what was really funny was that her butt had four senbon sticking out.

Naruto quickly composed himself. "See, it wasn't that bad." Naruto opened his eyes in a flash, his ninja skills already told him 'OHH SHIT!!! Killing intent! **Hitsuji, I , Ox, Ushi, Mi : **_**Kawarimi no Jutsu!!!**_' He managed to pull the jutsu just in time and changed places with one of his clones.

"**(Boom!)(Puff!)**" a mace flew hitting the clone's head that switched places with him at the last second. 'Sorry buddy, but better you then me'.

She was shocked that he managed to escape at the last second but … "Damn, I missed…" she was still pissed.

Looking nervous and with a nervous smile. "Hehehe… Now let's be mature about this…you insisted after all."

"If you call 'nearly getting killed' light training. Then you are a few planets short of a full galaxy…" she proceeded to remove the needles out.

'**She doesn't know the half of it…' **

"Well maybe it's you who are a little rusty." Naruto returned to Hawkgirl.

Hawkgirl turned around and narrowed her eyes. "Oh yeah hotshot? Then go in and we'll see who's rusty."

"Fine! I'll make a bet with you." Naruto offered with smirk.

"What sort of bet?" the heroine was now interested.

"If I can go in that corridor and come out unscratched, then you'll have to serve me breakfast in bed, and give me a massage whenever I tell you, for two weeks." He said with a smirk.

"And if I win?" she asked still intrigued.

"If you win, I will do whatever you want for two weeks. Feed you, wash your clothes, shine your boots, whatever." Hawkgirl instantly got a sly smirk on her face, thinking that it was an easy win.

"Okay, you're on, I could use a servant." The smirk never left her face.

The shook Naruto walked to the entrance and turned around "you ready to loose?"

"You're too confident. And too much confidence never wins a battle."

"No, but it sure as hell annoys my opponents."

Naruto got ready and started to run in the corridor flipping over traps that were coming from seals or ninja strings. He even walked upside-down on the ceiling and ran on the sides. While he was running he was also thinking 'sucker, you dispelled my clone and all the information came back to me, easy win.' The ninja proceeded to jump on walls and the sides of them gradually flipping over incoming projectiles or traps. Finally there were the senbon needles that were triggered by a sensor barrier of 5 feet. There was timing to it and he had to aim it just right. Taking a collected pose, he followed them and what lay at the exit. 'Now or never' he jumped back a few feet and started gaining speed, then jumped of the walls and ceiling all the while gaining speed, finally he jumped straight in the center of corridor and spinning as he did so in really fast speed. The needles were fired the moment he jumped through the barrier but his velocity was too great and the spin coupled with his speed allowed him to make a layer of protective air barrier around himself that deflected the needles that were close enough to hit him. Finally as he approached the exit, he didn't realize that kunai and shuuriken were flying at him from behind. Apparently a failsafe was triggered the moment the senbon needles fired and the floor in the sensor barrier didn't receive the pressure it should have from someone that would have been hit by the needles. This was the last ace in the trap. Naruto now found himself running for his life from the barrage that just didn't stop. Finally seeing the exit and the rest that waited for him, he came up with a plan 'GOT TO BE FAST:** Hitsuji, I , Ox, Ushi, Mi : **_**Kawarimi no Jutsu!!!**_ ' He succeeded and managed to change places with the last of his clones that was somewhat reluctant to have to sacrifice itself for its master but accepted its fate nonetheless.

"I won!" said the blond cheerful.

"Hey!, you cheated!" retorted the woman.

"We never specified how we were going to do the course. Besides you flew in there."

"Fine…**" **she put her hands under her breasts and pouted comically.

Flash interrupted "Wow! That was really something." He ran quickly around him to see if he was actually hurt anywhere. "You nailed that course."

"It's no big deal; you just have to have some skill, reflexes and luck."

Superman chooses this time to appear. He looked at all there of them and saw that Hawkgirl and Flash' clothes looked like they had just went 10 rounds with Darkseid. He decided to question them "What happened to you two?"

"Nothing…" said both heroes at the same time.

Superman turned to Naruto. "Nothing doesn't answer how you two look and what happened to the corridor?"

This time the ninja knew that the hero wasn't going to escape. So he proceeded to tell the man of steel about what took place in the last 2 hours, except for the.

The hero raised and eyebrow and was intrigued by the idea but didn't like the devastation behind it. He knew that he had to make some ground rules for Naruto to avoid any dangerous incidents. "I'm sorry Naruto, but you'll have to gather all your equipment and clean this mess, it's too dangerous to leave around here." He actually had to suppress his laughter as he looked back at Hawkgirl. "Also, if you're really all that bored, then you have permission to go look around. Flash will take over your shift."

--------End Flashback----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's how it happened.

'Hmm, oh well, this is a lot better then being in that tower. I like to have some fun now and then.'

'**Well, at least now you can actually play hero.**'

'Yeah, or actually find someplace to tra…'

"Watchtower to Shadowman. Watchtower to Shadowman. Do you copy? Over. "

"Watchtower, this is Shadowman, what is it J'onn?"

"The sensors have detected three object traveling at high speed to somewhere in the city."

Naruto quickly turned in an alley, dropped a few smoke bombs and changed in his armor, equipped with a mask that covered the lower half of his face. Then he jumped on the wall to his left and started to run up until he reached the top. When he did he looked around and saw three lights heading somewhere in the city. "I copy J'onn I see them."

Naruto was already jumping on building and using his chakra jumped from one to the others trying to reach the glow that came to a halt on the street scaring people.

The Justice League members consisting of J'onn, Hawkgirl and Flash used the Javelin and already reached the metal giants. They were big perhaps over two meters. They were clad in a body armor of red, black and orange with silverfish metal for the face and red eyes. Their hands were metallic shiny blue, and had a silver outline around their necks that made it look like it was holding their heads to their bodies. They carried metallic staff-like cylinders that had a whole in the center. Naruto guessed that it must be some form of advanced weaponry. They looked like robots and their faces held seriousness and lacked any emotion.

Naruto was standing on the top of the building looking between his teammates and the giants. And thanks to his advanced hearing he was able to hear what they were saying.

"What do you want here?" asked J'onn intent on gathering information.

"John Stuart, the Green Lantern." Responded the giant in the middle clearly not impressed.

"What for?" asked Flash carefully.

The giant continued his search while responding "that's not you concern."

"Wanna bet?" asked the only girl of the group not enjoying their response. She swung her mace at the robot only to be grabbed in one hand and threw her above his head, like a sack of potatoes.

Flash jumped after her and caught her before she fell on the cars.

Naruto this time choose to act. He jumped down and looked at the metallic giant. "Hey tin man. That is no way to pick up girls." Smirk present on his face.

The goliath just looked his way and J'onn took the opportunity to try to make a grab of the giant while his head was turned, but moments before he could reach, the giant raised his metallic stick and a with a bluish energy hits J'onn on his midsection sending him away. The staff with which the robot hit the hero extended to his height and his partners weapons extended as well.

Naruto attacked the one to his left and ran at it with a high speed. The giant raised his weapon and increased its power by turning a wheel on aimed it at Shadowman. Naruto was a few feet away from the giant when he was struck with the energy and was blown away. The giants looked at him and were surprised that he transformed to smoke.

"**AAAAHHHHHH!!! Rasengan!!" **their thoughts were interrupted by a scream from behind them that caught them off-guard and Naruto plunged a fully developed **Rasengan** into . The giants skidded a little on the ground being pushed. Its eyes widened when it realized that the energy ball started to pump more power in it and he was fully blown into a wall with a dent in the left side of its body, and electricity released everywhere.

J'onn in the meantime tried to attack the giants again but the leader raised its weapon and recalibrated the weapon making it more powerful. He hit the martian with more force and sent him flying in a window a few stories up.

The giants turned to Naruto and aimed their weapons at him. "Why do you interfere?"

Naruto looked back at him with narrowed eyes. "He is our friend. You want to harm him, which is enough."

The robot didn't even flinch at him "You don't know what he has done. We are here to take him."

"Until you tell me what for, you can't pass." The ninja narrowed his eyes at them.

"Foolish human…(**"BLTZZZZ!!!**")" Both aimed their weapons at Shadowman and started to fire although this time with more frequency and less power.

The ninja managed to dodge most of them but the energy hit some of the buildings and people were still inside.

"Help us!! Get us out of here!" they screamed,

"Kuso!!" Naruto saw that they were having problems and jumped to get the people from the collapsing buildings.

The giant who Naruto hit managed to get on its feet and went to his partners and gave them a nod to continue.

"**AAAAHHHhhh!!!** "But their walk wasn't long before Hawkgirl interrupted them and hit the middle giant on the back of the head with her mace. She tried to hit the closest opponent with the same mace but it paired her attack, pushed her back and hit her with a more concentrated energy pushing her in a window to a cafeteria and through a wall.

Flash tried to cut their path but the giant that Naruto damaged saw him and tilted his staff horizontally which made the hero hit it with his chin and his velocity caused him to skid on his back and hit a car.

Naruto finally getting everyone out of the collapsing building turned to the giants. "Hey bucket-head, time for round two!!**(HHRRRGGG!) (BLTZZZ!!)(AAAAHHH!!)**" He jumped at them again aiming for the one at the middle but his partner got in the way at the last second and hit Shadowman with the full force of his weapon sending him through two walls before stopping.

'**You sure showed them. I'm sure their shaking in their iron underpants now. Hehehe**' The fox smirked in his head as he was getting up.

'You're very lively today. Did you have a good nap? Old people need to sleep more after all.' He smirked as Kyuubi growled at him. He knew that it hated to be called old.

Hawkgirl tried to attack again but was caught in air by its energy stick and hit in a car. The giant lifted his weapon intent in ending the annoyance.

"Back off!!" the man in blue himself appeared and did a full body slam into the giant while in air pushing it in a wall damaging the wall more then the giant. "(**AaaRRRGGG!**)" His victory was short lived as another giant fired on Superman with his staff catching him off guard. Superman tried to attack him but was pushed back by another shot. This time the superhero got on the ground and took the beam in the chest. He continued to walk to the robot as the beam became more concentrated. But his high density allowed him to reach his target and catch the stick in his hand bending it before ripping it out of the giant's hand and breaking it in two on his leg. The giant started to wrestle Superman but the hero's superior strength overwhelmed the machine and it was thrown at his partner at the wall, who was getting up.

Flash got to Superman relieved at his arrival. "We thought you were busy with an earthquake."

"It was just a 4.0. You mind telling me what's going on here?"

"I wish I… **(WAHHH!!!**)" their conversation was cut short when the last giant, that was standing on a car, fired his staff at both the heroes.

Shadowman lifted himself and looked at the battle. "Okay, time to get serious, **Kage Bunshin!**" Two clones appeared. "Alright you know what to do." Naruto stepped outside with two giant Shurikens in his hand "TAKE THIS!" He threw a shuuriken at the giant, who looked at him but ignored the weapon which missed him by a meter. Naruto then threw the second one, this one aimed right at metal Goliath.

The giant aimed his weapon at the shuriken to destroy it.

"Take this!!!" He heard from behind when another clone appeared from a smoke screen and kicked the giant forward. The shuriken that was coming in front of him transformed in another clone and pushing his chakra enhanced hands on the ground and pushing his feet up knocked the giant a few meters up, above a car. The original choose this moment to jump just above the giant, who was now facing the ski, and pushed his full weight and a lot of force in his legs, kicking the giant in his chest and still pushing until he(the robot) hit the car dead center making whole in it. He jumped away quickly before the car exploded.

Turning around, as the justice league finally managed to group. But their opponents were down yet not destroyed. Lifting itself from under the car, with the flaming vehicle in hand, the robot threw it at the heroes who avoided it except for Superman who decided to take the full force of the blast to not hurt civilians.

**(BOOOMM!!!)**

Regrouping, they were now facing the giants again and found themselves at a standoff with Superman turning on his heat vision, Naruto getting out two kunai and charging them with wind chakra and their foes charging their staffs.

"Stop!!" Their attacks were stopped by a wall of green energy and the command of a very familiar voice.

John Stuart, the Green Lantern appeared and stopped their attacks.

"Better late then never." Flash replied with a smirk.

Green Lantern turned to the giants and simply walked to them with hardened eyes surprising the rest of the league.

"You the green lantern known as John Stuart?" asked the giant in the middle.

"I am." Confirmed John confronting him.

"Your ring…" was its only reply with an opened hand.

John hesitated only slightly before handing over his ring.

"John" "What are you doing?!" was the league's response to his odd behavior.

"Stay out of this" was his only response to the team.

"You will come with us." The giants now surrounded him and placed a pair of advanced cuffs on his hands to prevent any form of escape. A yellow beam hit them from the sky effectively teleporting them away from the planet in a display of lights.

"Okkkaayy that didn't go as planned...." Shadowman voiced their thoughts as they watched them leave before turning around and heading for the Javelin to return to the Watchtower

As they were climbing to the Javelin, and everyone was talking or still shocked by the turn of events, Naruto turned around and looked at the direction the beam went. "John… what happened to you?"

-------------Ajuris 5------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John's ship had finally stopped and landed on a planet that even from space looked very populated. In the Spaceport, John was met but a very large crowd of unhappy aliens that screamed and carried signs with the emblem of the green lantern with a cross cutting it. This was definitely not the best of welcomes but John looked at it and was not the least bit surprised, in fact he slightly welcomed the screams, howls, even spit and humiliation.

When he reached his destination, he was welcomed by his Green Lantern comrades that welcomed him with a scorn, and showed signs of disgust and anger at him.

"Galius, Arcas, Kilawog Good to see you"

He somewhat welcomed and was slightly relieved to meet his comrades, deep inside expecting them to stand up for him for their shared history. Yet their welcome shattered that feeling/need. "I wish I could say the same, Stuart"; "You're a disgrace for the Corp."

He was slightly shocked that they abandoned him so quickly, but he expected it." Get me out of here…" he told to his guards, who proceeded to take him away.

One of the robots hit one of the Green Lanterns, who scorned behind his back, yet the machine still heard. It turned around with its staff ready but an arm on its shoulder stopped it. The arm belonged to the head ManHunter "No, not yet."

John was taken to a platform that held other aliens with a barrier of light in a cylinder shaper surrounding them. He guessed that this was a holding cell.

"What's next?" he asked the manhunter that brought him.

"Your trial will begin soon. If I had been programmed with emotions I'd _almost _feel sorry for you." The giant turned around and left John who turned himself to look at the shattered remains of a planet in the sky, before closing his eyes his eyes and his face features changed to that of guilt and regret.

--------------Earth- Watchtower---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'onn was looking at space yet his eye were not focused on anything, in fact they glowed yellow, this meant that he was using his telepathy.

For the past hour they had been tracking J'onn, looking for him.

Turning around to face his teammates "I sense turmoil, a heavy heart…"

"I could have told you that…" was the fastest man's reply, then returning to his position with both arms crossed.

"I know." Shadowman replied making everyone turn to him. "There are only 3 moments when a warrior lies down his weapon willingly." He had been standing staring at Earth for a while now, rethinking the events over and over. Now he turned to them and raised a hand.

"When he is close to death", he raised a finger, "when he knows he doesn't have the strength to lift it up" he raised his second finger, "and when his heart is holding him back" he lifted his third finger. "John was in top shape, so that dismisses the first two. The fact that he didn't even look at us tells me that he knows what this is about. And his tone was full of regret and guilt."

Everyone had wide eyes at his deduction

'_He was able to see that much through it without any mind powers, impressive_' though the martian.

'_This guy sometimes reminds me of Flash, sometimes, Superman and even Batman. He is pretty good' _thought Hawkgirl also impressed by his experience.

'_This guy, he's like a second batman sometimes. And he knows how to make it look good' _ thought Flash impressed as well.

'_I wonder if Batman give him any lessons' _thought Superman impressed yet amused thinking of Batman giving him lessons on how to be dark and mysterious.

J'onn interrupted their thought "He's looking at stars."

Superman flew at a keyboard panel and activated a hologram "but what stars?"

J'onn pointed it at a spot and the name 'Ajuris 5' appeared.

"Looks like its time for a change of scenery" responded the blond changing his act again, confusing the Justice League yet bringing a smile on their face as they saw his grin on his face. He had removed his facemask because he only wore it in battle or when he was going to public events that required his presence.

---------Ajuris 5- space -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Approaching the planet they were discussing the events again uncertain about what had happened.

"Why would he give them his ring?" she asked.

"John's a strange one. That's for sure."

"I'm beginning to think all you humans are." Was her response.

Superman held sad, apologetic chuckle.

"This coming from a mace swinging, trigger-happy, barbaric, woman, with wings, that comes from an advanced planet." was Shadowman reply from behind her with a smirk.

Hawkgirl turned around and faced him with an angry scowl and a look that would have made any man that knew her shake in his boots.

"And you call humans strange…" he continued but stopped when she turned around, looked at the front of the ship, and lifting the mace close to her head, almost like she was ready to hit something. His only response was a sly smirk.

"Sorry" she said.

"Don't worry about it." Responded the blond

"I didn't mean you" she said not with a twitch on her face.

Superman just chuckled nervously. "It's alright, I take it as a compliment."

Suddenly they were attacked from the front by 3 patrol ships.

"They're not responding to our signal!" said the red hero double checking his panel.

"It's clear what they want, I say we give it to them." She was already preparing the weapons when hear hand was caught in a strong grip by Shadowman.

"Sure, like we showed those robots back on Earth. As much as I like your 'rules of engagement' of shoot now, shoot later, shoot some more and when everybody is dead ask some questions, I don't think that starting a war is the best option right now." He said letting go of her.

"Shadowman's right. Let's take them down without harm." He turned around and Hawkgirl and J'onn were already following him. " Flash take the controls."

Naruto just looked at Flash and Flash back at Naruto. "You take the controls" they both said, neither knowing how to fly. In the end Naruot took the controls.

While they were worrying about how to fly, the other heroes took down the ships with Superman and J'onn taking down their power-supply that forced the ships to land. Hawkgirl on the other hand flew the last ships' thrusters sending it crashing down, when Naruto saw her, he palmed his own face and spoke to her via radio. "Nice going, trigger." He said in a sarcastic voice.

He was relieved to see that Superman flew and caught the ship, saving the pilots.

But now another problem appeared. Apparently the Javelin activated the autopilot and was flying to the port but the way was so narrow that the ship was skidding on the surrounding building sending sparks everywhere. He knew that if he didn't activate the landing system, the ship would hit the buildings. "Come on, come on!" he finally initiated the landing system. The ship hit the platform yet skidded forward because the thrust was still active, then it finally stopped.

Flash was relieved. "Kind of rough around the edges…"

Shadowman looked back at him. "You're right, next time I'll let you fly." He said with a thick on his head and a smirk on his face, his voice was full of sarcasm. Flash just smiled nervously at his response.

They finally turned to leave through the hatch. "They say any landing you walk away from in a good one." When the stem finally dissipated the saw the security team of over a dozen soldiers with weapons aimed at both.

Naruto just looked at the soldiers and voiced his opinion. "Does that apply to where you land, as well?". "**(Bltz!)(Blltz!)(Bltzss!)**" They soldiers all started to fire their rifles at the heroes. Both took some cover. "I'll keep these guys busy, you close the hatch, we can't let them flow the ship up."

"On it!" Flash answered and ran back to the control panel.

Naruto meanwhile got 3 smoke bombs and threw them at the aliens. They exploded making them stop their attack. Shadowman quickly jumped out of the Javelin and on the field between them.

In the smoke he snuck up on one of them. "**(Punch!)(Aaahh!)**" and knocked him out. He proceeded to do the same to the others, sometimes catching two.

When the dense smoke finally lifted, 7 guards were already down, but the ninja was nowhere to be they were looking around, some started to fire on the ship. One of the aliens in back lifted another one and threw him at three of the soldiers knocking them away. He then ran towards the other 5 that were shocked and knocked their weapons away before exploding in smoke transforming back in Shadowman. The soldiers tried to take him down but a few punches and kick later; he was the last man standing.

The rest of the Justice League appeared with J'onn using his mental powers to search for Green Lantern. "Green Lantern is close by. That way." He pointed at a huge structure with two towers for support holding a dome-shaped object.

When they finally reached the dome, Superman used his heat vision to melt the hard glass of the dome to make an entrance. He, J'onn, with Flash, and Hawkgirl with Shadowman flew in.

"Oh no…" Green Lantern didn't take their arrival very well, in fact he looked disappointed.

"What is this? Some kind of trial?" asked Flash seeing all the people.

"Apparently…" answered Superman.

"Remove the intruders! Immediately!" A voice spoke from the center of the dome.

The voice came from a screen that displayed 3 figures that looked like robots. One looked on with a sad, bored expression, the second with a vengeful expression and the last with a monotone expression. All the faces had different yet similar robotic designs.

Two reptilian creatures jumped on floating discs and flew at the heroes, intent on capturing them but Superman grabbed them by the collars, of their clothes, and with his strength threw the guards several meters away. The same robots that they fought on Earth were there as well and they looked ready to jump in and attack.

Superman decided to avoid anymore conflict. He turned to the faces "Wait! We apologias for disrupting these proceedings, but John Stuart is our friend."

The voices thought of his words. "This is a public trial," "Very well, you can take seats in the gallery" "But this tribunal will not tolerate any further outbursts."

"Thank you, your honor."

They stepped on a disk and it flew them at some empty seats and watched the trial.

"Are you ready to call your first witness?" asked the 'judge'.

One of the aliens that looked very skinny with a yellow bald head with no eyebrows, purple eyes with a black instead of white with some strange round devices for ears dressed in a futuristic robes came forward. "I am, my lord. I call Ken'Ja Ro."

As he spoke a human sized figure appeared with pinkish skin with insect-like eyes with a long nose that teeth that looked sharp came forward dressed in a blue and pants and a matching blue with white sleeveless shirt with a helmet on his head that had that had space design. In all he looked like a cross between shark, human and insect.

"Ken'ja Ro, you agree to let us probe and display any and all memories you have?" asked one of the guards.

"I got nothing to hide." He spoke getting on a disk. It flew him straight to the 'prosecutor' who started asking questions.

"State your name and profession."

"Ken'ja Ro, I'm a pirate."

"A criminal? Yet you come here to bare witness to another crime. Why?"

"I may steal things but it's nothing compared to what he did." The pirate pointed at John Stuart.

The prosecutor pushed a few buttons and a light started to glow on the dome and hit the pirate. "Tell us of your encounter with John Stuart."

The pirate told a story about how he 'found' some blasters, how he was flying to Ajuris 4, how he attacked John, how his ship was disabled and how he crashed on a moon. He then told how his friends attacked Lantern in an attempt to save Ken'Ja Ro and finally how John fired his beam at one of the ships, which had deflector energy shields that bounced his beam at Ajuris 4 in a volcanic region causing a devastating chain reaction that caused the planet to explode. "Three billion, that's how many were on that planet."

Everyone looked startled and speechless until they started to whisper. Naruto and Hawkgirl were both thinking of the scenario and the pirate.

"I have no more questions." Finished the prosecutor.

"This account is most disturbing, we will recess." spoke the judge. The monitor shot off and the aliens left on their break.

The Justice League went to John with Flash speaking. "Now I get it, you wanted to clear your name. That's why you didn't put up a fight back on Earth" glad that he realized what had happened.

"I told you to stay out of this" spoke John urgently.

"Why would you want that John? We're your friends." Spoke Shadowman looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

Hawkgirl looked at the pirate. "That scum is an obvious liar. Give me 5 minutes alone with him and I'll get the truth" she spoke with clenched teeth and narrow eyes.

"Hawkgirl! Flash! Shadowman! All of you! Listen to me! Nobody is lying! Do you see that?" He asked looking at the rubble. "I did it, I'm guilty…"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_**Kage Bunshin" = "Shadow Clone"**_

"_**Kawarimi no Jutsu" = "Substitution jutsu"**_

"_**Rasengan" = "Spiraling sphere"**_

**And that's it, I kept my word and updated. I liked the reviews you gave me and I hope you enjoyed the chapter, pls leave a review. Je na.**


	6. Chapter 5 Blackest Night The trial b&u

"talk"

'thoughts(demon conversation)'

'_private thoughts'_

"_**demonic voice**__"_

I don't own 'Naruto' anime or manga, nor do I own 'Justice League'. This is just a story, my story with beta-reader **Sithmaster56a **for the fans to read. The chapter has been beta-written and updated.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Brightest mind in the blackest night**

* * *

**-Previously-**

* * *

Three robots had arrived on Earth searching for John Stuart AKA the Green Lantern.

"You are the Green Lantern known as John Stuart?" asked the leader of the robots.

"I am" responded Lantern.

"Your ring…" demanded the robot with his hand extended to which John responded, by surrendering his ring to the giant. He was placed under arrest and taken to Ajuris 5.

The Justice League pursued John to the planet to uncover the cause of these strange events.

"What is this? Some kind of trial?" asked Flash.

They listened to the space pirate Ken'Ja Ro how he told his story about the destruction of the planet Ajuris 4 and how Green Lantern John Stuart was responsible for its destruction. "Three billion, that's how many, were on that planet."

The league concluded that John had come peacefully to prove his innocence "that scum is an obvious liar" accused Hawkgirl.

However "Nobody is lying… I did it… I'm guilty…" returned Green Lantern shocking the league.

* * *

-And now-

* * *

"John, have you lost your mind?" questioned Shadowman breaking the shock, his voice full of concern.

"That's what happened… and it's time to take responsibility" returned Lantern looking at the ceiling.

"Lantern! That story is a bunch of crap! There are too many coincidences to make it believable." Naruto responded trying to make his new friend think clearly. "The bug-eyed scum is so rotten I don't even need to smell him to know! He's lying!"

"HOW CAN IT BE A LIE IF I WAS THERE?" snapped Lantern getting annoyed with his teammate. His eyes were glowing greener with his anger.

"GL take it easy man, we're just trying to make sense of this" Flash tried to calm the storm between the two.

"GL, Just think abou…" the ninja tried to get his point across to his friend, this time his tone was slower and calmer, civilized conversation was needed.

"I didn't ask you to come here for help! I know what happened and nothing you can say is going to change that! This is way over your head. How could you understand any of this? You're just a hotshot punk with a little power that know thinks he knows too much! Go home!" interrupted the frustrated hero having enough of being second guessed and talked down by a kid half his age, and shocked Naruto who lowered his eyes to his teammate's lack of hope and misplaced anger. It actually stirred some memories.

Meanwhile, one of the ManHunter robots approached Lantern from behind. "It's time to return to your cell."

John did as he was told, lowering his gaze to the floor and refusing to look them in the eye, he turned his back on his team and walked to the holding area.

Naruto looked down, feeling shot down by his friend's harsh words.

Superman approached the ninja and placed a hand on his shoulder. "He didn't mean any of that. He just lost hope..." said the hero.

Naruto sighed tiredly and turned to the team. "I know... But, when this is over I'm going to kick him in the balls for that..." he said getting a few smiles out of the heroes.

The team was left to think about the situation.

"Three billion gone… I can't believe it!" said Flash looking at Superman who seemed to be taking it all in with his hand on his chin of his thumb on his cheek. Hanging out with Batman so much will do that to you...

"Neither can I" he returned walking away from the team and looking at the rocky remains of the planet Ajuris 4. "I want to take a closer look at what happened."

"Why? John admits that he's guilty. No one is disputing the facts" questioned Hawkgirl questioning his hunch.

"Just because he admits that he's guilty doesn't mean that he is. Something is not right about this whole situation" answered Shadowman.

"That's right, so we are going to investigate what really happened. J'onn, I need you to come with me. Shadowman, Hawkgirl, Flash do you think you can buy us some time in court?" added the man of steel making a plan.

"You're asking the world's fastest man to slow things down? It won't be easy…" Flash was not very sure how to accomplish this.

Naruto just smirked under his mask. "Then just do what you do best… confuse them until they're ready to crack." Everyone smiled at his remark gaining some optimism.

"That I can do" responded Flash with a smile. _'There's an insult in there somewhere. I just know it!'_

While Naruto, Flash and Hawkgirl returned to the stands, Superman and J'onn were on their way to the Javelin.

Reaching their destination J'onn broke the silence. "So, what are you expecting to find on this moon?"

"I don't know. There's something bothering me…" responded the hero. "Just call it an…"

"Intuition?" completed the martian.

"I was going to say a hunch, but that works too."

They didn't notice that they were followed by the space pirate that testified against Green Lantern.

As the heroes departed, Ken'Ja Ro returned to the trial.

-Several minutes later, at the court gallery-

The court was ready to resume with John, on a floating disk, in front of the monitor of the three judges and Ken'Ja Ro being on a similar disk, ready to be questioned.

"John Stuart, you may now question your accuser" proclaimed the judge.

"No questions…" responded John without hesitation and lowering his head at the judge in shame.

This shocked the entire gallery, even his teammates looked at each other and all had one thing on his mind. '_Is he that crazy?_'

'_Right now, this guy makes Sasuke look like Rock Lee_' thought Naruto talking to the fox.

_**'That's a very big comparison. There's no way' **_responded the demon.

"None? Don't you intend to defend yourself?" asked the female voice of three judges, shocked herself at this turn of events.

"No, I don't." answered Green Lantern with his will broken.

_**'I take it back, the idiot has a death wish.'**_ Responded the fox hearing the answer.

The disk that was holding the pirate in the air floated down effortlessly.

"I object! You call this a trial?" demanded Flash determined to not let his friend give up. Everyone else were now talking amongst themselves and staring at him. "I say this is a joke."

Hawkgirl, shocked at her friend's choice of words, pulled him back down silently questioned his sanity. "Are you out of your mind? What do you think your doing?"

Naruto turned to Flash and smiled. "No, he's right! Lantern is too broken to buy us time, someone has to defend him or by the time Supes gets out of the atmosphere, we'll be taking GL back in a coffin. " he quickly opened two of his pockets on his jonin vest and got out two earpieces. " Take this, put it in your ear." He presented Flash with one of the earpieces to which Flash just stared at it puzzled. "It's a two way short-ranged radio. You are going up there and you're going to try to stall for some time. I'm going to tell you what questions you're going to ask at critical points. The rest you'll have to improvise."

"Why aren't you doing this?" questioned Flash putting on his radio.

"I and Hawkgirl will be questioning the people around to try to find any lead about what really happened."

"Right" assured Flash understanding. "Try to be quick about it, I don't know how long I can confuse them." said the red hero before turning to the courts. "This is a load of bullshit!" he called out loudly.

"Remove him!" their conversation was interrupted by one of the judges. Two reptilian guards were already closing in on him, but Flash's superior speed allowed him to escape and evade the other guards reaching the center of the gallery facing the judges.

"Listen to me! With something this important, you have to hear both sides" he tried seriously to get them to understand the implications.

"Flash, I told you _not_ to get involved!" voiced Lantern trying to keep his friend out of trouble.

"They're railroading you, pall! **(Huaaagggaahhh!)**" Flash tried to reason with his friend again but was grabbed into a headlock by one of the guards with two more reaching him.

"Wait! This being may have a point! We don't want any lingering thoughts about our final judgment, do we?" interrupted the female voice stopping the roughhousing.

"Of course not" responded the other male voice of the robot of the far left of the screen. "But who will speak for John Stuart?"

"Don't you have any lawyers here?" asked Flash freeing himself from the guard's grip.

"We solved our lawyer problem a long time ago" answered the central voice of the judges; it seemed to have a sense of pride at that last statement that unnerved the heroes.

"However you can speak for him, if you wish" added the female voice.

"But be aware. If you loose, you will share the same penalty as the accused" completed the last voice.

"The same penalty? That's crazy." Flash was starting to feel the stress already.

"No, that's how we solved our lawyer problem. What's your answer?"

Naruto was taken back by this, he was starting to regret putting his friend in such a situation. 'How the hell does that solve anything? Stupid rust buckets! This could complicate things.'

Shadowman waited to see Flash's response. He wasn't about to force another friend on the chopping block, it was his choice. His hearing allowed him to hear Green Lantern's attempts to convince him to not accept, but Flash was determined to not let his friend die. "What kind of man stands by and watches his friend die?" asked Flash silently to GL.

"I'll defend him!" answered Flash determined.

Lantern lowered his eyes refusing to look Flash in the eye.

"Very well. Proceed."

"Right, sure." Flash cleared his voice and got on the disk that floated in front of the court.

Naruto watched as the red costumed hero started to talk about some random lawyer talk that didn't make any sense to anyone; actually it seamed to have created more confusion. Hawkgirl palmed her face and signed while Naruto laughed as Flash was doing his best to create confusion.

Hawkgirl looked at where the John's fellow lantern comrades were supposed to be and noticed that they left. "Hey, the guys in green are gone" she whispered to Shadowman who looked where she pointed.

"Let's find them. "

They left the gallery and looked around.

"Wait. One more thing. **Kage Bunshin.**" The ninja crossed his fingers and in an instant a clone appeared. "Stay in the court and help Flash if he's got problems."

"Got it" answered the clone as it walked back to the gallery.

"One day, you'll have to show me how you do that." Hawkgirl was impressed every time he made his clones; it raised a lot of questions about this ability.

"That will be the day, I don't want to end up maced by more Hawkgirls, just one is enough."he laughed at her pout and turned serious." Let's track them down. Any idea where they could be?" asked Naruto

"The local cantina most likely. Where else would arrogant blowhards spend their time?" she answered getting an angry look on her face due to their quarries lack of camaraderie despite their their obvious shared experiences as Green Lanterns.

* * *

**-Ajuris 5 Cantina -**

* * *

Shadowman and Hawkgirl entered the cantina and immediately saw the lantern corps. Actually it was kind of hard not to notice them.

'_They don't exactly blend in very well, do they?_' the blond though to himself.

'**Yeah, they are about as conspicuous as a ninja dressed in orange… hehehe**' his tenant was snickering at the blond sudden annoyed look.

'_For the record, orange is a good color in certain situations_' Naruto tried to defend himself.

'**Yeah, but helping your enemies with target practice isn't the most advantageous thing to do**' the fox returned still snickering as he puffed his cheeks.

'_I'm still alive, ain't I? That's got to count for something._' He had the last word as their conversion was cut as he and Hawkgirl were making their way to the table.

"Waiter! Another round" ordered the short round one.

They both approached the table and both were barely restraining themselves to see such lack of concern for their friend. "Why aren't you at the trial?" asked Hawkgirl.

"Huh! We couldn't stand it anymore." Spoke the round one that raised his hand to make his point.

"John Stuart made us all look bad." This time the more humanoid alien spoke taking over for his comrade.

Naruto frowned at this. "So you're saying that being a green lantern is a popularity contest now?"

Hawkgirl decided to add her two cents. "Huh, so much for the vaunted loyalty of the lantern corp."

"Huh, don't get so high and mighty, if you two are smart, you'll stay away from him too" returned the round one again with a sickening tone.

"Otherwise, you'll wide up reeking in his stench yourself" again it was the humanoid one to complete the round lantern.

"COWARDS!" Hawkgirl tried to bring her mace down on the table. But Naruto's hand grabbed the mace before she could bring it down. She turned to Naruto with gritted teeth and looked into his calm eyes. "Are you just going to let them talk about him like that!" she argued with him.

The other lanterns as well as the rest of the cantina had their eye wide at him.

Naruto finally releasing her mace looked right in her eyes. "Remember what I said when we arrived on this planet?"

Hawkgirl looked down but still held a frown on her face. "That we didn't want trouble."

"Huh" the rest of the arrogant, lazy lanterns had smirks on their faces seeing Hawkgirl get put in her place.

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly, and then grew a sly smile under his mask. "Good. Then forget it…"

Hawkgirl raised her head up, maybe faster then Flash, and her eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

Naruto looked back at the lanterns that each raised an eyebrow. "These guys just crossed that line when they insulted our friend. And they need a crash course on 'How to get your ass kicked'. And now we start with **LESSON NUMER 1!(THRUBZZ!)**" Naruto finished, dropping into a crouch and giving the table a sharp kick, lifting it up and catching the plates in his hands as they came down and throwing them at each of the lanterns who badmouthed GL splattering the food all over them, all except the big guy that didn't say anything.

"Why you!" A fish-birdlike lantern growled furiously at the masked shinobi who did a back flip and landed on his feet.

Hawkgirl instantly grew a sly smile on her lips. "Now, you're speaking my language. AHHH!" She instantly went on the offensive with her mace and tried to attack the closest lantern that powered his ring, it was the humanoid one. She proceeded to keep striking at the lantern even with his ring activated, though she couldn't break the shield she did manage to push him back till he hit his round friend that fell out of his seat.

The bartender saw the commotion, he was a small blue alien, a meter high, with six tentacles instead of arms or legs, slid on the floor and got between them. "My friends, please. No weapons, no weapons."

"You think I need this mace to take you pussies down?" asked Hawkgirl before throwing her mace in one of the support columns making it stick in there. The bartender slid to safety, and the lanterns depowered their rings.

Naruto looked at his female teammate. "I got dibs on the beach ball blabber mouth" he said in with a smirking pointing at the small lantern.

The small round alien growled, while Hawkgirl moved her index finger back and fourth telling them to bring it on.

The humanlike alien with fangs attacked the heroine to punch her, she evaded followed by a left hook in his chin then punches to his upper chest and his face. She pulled her right arm back and falcon punched the dazed lantern in the face sending him on their table.

Shadowman on the other hand looked at the his small opponent. "Come on shorty, I'm about to kick that hot air right out of you."

The guy took the bait and jumped trying to tackle him but Naruto simply lent back and allowed the alien to land face first on the ground. The ninja picked him up with ease and bounced him around like a basketball while the lantern groaned. "He pulls up, he shoots!" Naruto picked him up and tossed the alien in the the bar earning the sound of broken bottles and chairs. "He scores!"

Another lantern, this one looking like a cross between a human with a seahorse with a beak for a mouth tackled Hawkgirl on the ground but she used her foot to kick the alien off her and into the neon sign above the bar shattering it.

Another lantern, this one being the most different, he had a fish like shape with four short tentacles, one eye and four feet, tried to pounce on Naruto but he bent his knees and with both hands forward lifted the alien and threw it in his comrades at the bar.

"**GRRR!**" The short alien was getting more and more annoyed as it tried a jump-attack on Shadowman but the blond simply bent backwards making the little lantern miss again and almost hit the window had it not been for the quick reflexes of the last lantern that remained at the table. He had been watching the fight, and lifted a hand to grab his comrade to stop him from breaking the window.

The lantern that Hawkgirl first fought was back on his feet and rushing to get back in the fight, but was meet with a hard right hook from her that sent him flying through the thick window that his comrade missed seconds ago.

"Man you guys are pathetic. Are the green lanterns all ring and no muscle?" asked Naruto, but his mistake was that he took his eyes off the other two lanterns that were in the bar. They bird-fishlike one tackled him on the ground followed by the other one eyed who took him down. All three of them rolled on the floor a while until Shadowman pushed his legs forward hard and fast kicking the one eyed lantern in one of the chairs. But the other one was still holding on to his neck. Lifting himself to his feet he elbowed his attacker in the sides and pushed his hands above his head grabbing the lantern by the sides and with lots of effort threw himself forward. "**(Ahhh!)(Uhhhh!)**" He managed to get out of the alien's grip and threw him a few feet away, his opponent smashed through a table.

The little guy tried to attack Hawkgirl but she just grabbed him and lifted him up in the air before throwing him to Naruto, who seeing the lantern from outside get back in, kicked the round lantern like a soccer ball with a chakra powered leg. The little guy gained speed and collided with his comrade sending them skidding on the ground a good 10 feet away. Both the lanterns were down for the count again.

Kilawog, the last lantern saw enough. "No more, they're right. John Stuart is one of us, and I'm going to help him." He turned to the exit and flew at the gallery with his power ring.

While the winged heroine pulled out her mace, Naruto turned to bruised lanterns that were getting on their feet. "You guys should really train your bodies more; it could mean the difference between life and death. On the bright side, you all get A+, class dismissed!" He finished with cheerful voice and a wide grin. He turned to his teammate.

"Need a lift?" she offered with a smile, glad that she was allowed to let off some steam.

"Sure" he accepted and took her hand.

Hawkgirl was now flying with Naruto in her hands when she noticed something in an alley. "He isn't that the scum-bag with a ManHunter?"

Shadowman looked where she pointing. "Hmm, looks like he might not be working alone."

They both returned to the gallery where Flash was making a show that would make Shakespeare rip his hair out.

* * *

-Moon Ajuris 4-

* * *

While Shadowman, Hawkgirl and Flash were buying time and opening new frontiers to confusion, Superman and J'onn were exploring the moon.

"See anything wrong with this picture?" asked Superman looking at the ground.

"Where should I start?" asked J'onn "The loss of life? The echoes of our own pasts? The lack of any texture in this story? Or the misspelling?" asked J'onn.

"No, not _that__. _This" he pointed at the moon.

"It can't be!" the martian eyes widened.

"But it is. This moon is still orbiting a planet which doesn't exist."

"It should have flown off into space the moment the planet was destroyed."

"But it didn't, did it?" Supeman concluded.

* * *

**Ajuris 5 Tribunal Gallery-**

* * *

Kilawog was just finishing a story in which he and John were paired together and the man risked his life to save the alien.

Flash had a good idea to ask the alien about his past with John Stuart but Naruto wanted more.

"_Flash, ask Kilawog if John ever expressed aggressive tendencies._"

Flash turned to Kilawog. "In your experience with John, has he ever expressed any aggressive tendencies?"

"No, he never did more then he needed." Responded the alien.

"_Has he ever used his powers for self-gain?_"

Flash smiled and asked the alien "has John ever used his powers for self-gain?"

"Not in my whole life have I ever seen John use his powers for anything selfish."

"_And how would you describe John's reputation among the Green Lanterns, before this incident?_"

Flash moved his lips in a smile '_Good thinking Naruto_'. "And how would you describe John's reputation among the Green Lanterns, before this incident?"

"John was respected by all Lanterns around the Universe, his reputation is one of the best. And when you're in a team with John, you know you got a real friend watching your back."

John continued to look down, still feeling guilty. While the rest of the court were impressed, even though they didn't show it, the prosecutor was impressed as well, he still looked at the his screen and studied his option. Naruto was trying to sweet-talk the court with reputation and medals, hoping to gain some sympathy and if all else fails, at least get John for a life sentence.

Shadowman decided to add the icing on the cake. He turned his radio on and spoke "_Then if I asked you this question, based on all your experiences with John, do you consider that the events that took place on Ajuris 4 happened because of John's lack of professionalism or because of unforeseen circumstances that lead to a terrible accident? _"

This time Flash had a hard time keeping up with Naruto. "Then, after working with John for so long, do you consider that the events that took place of Ajuris 4 happened because his lack of professionalism or because of unforeseen circumstances that lead to the terrible accident?"

Kilawog took a moment to think the question. "I definitely say that the events happened because of unforeseen circumstances."

"(Sign) _No more questions_" finished Naruto.

Flash concluded as well "Thank you Kilawog, John couldn't have asked for a better character witness." Then he turned to the prosecutor. "Your turn."

The alien looked at Kilawog and asked. "Kilawog, can you tell me exactly what a green lantern does?"

"Simple, we catch bad guys."

"Commendable, but how do you know who the bad guys are?" forced the prosecutor again forcing his point.

"How? I just know" Kilawog was taken back by this question and looked unsure.

Naruto suddenly felt a headache coming his way.

"Oh, so you're saying you use your obviously superior intellect to arbitrarily sort out matter of life and death." This time the prosecutor raised his hand out to the judges to make his point known.

"I didn't say… Well… yeah… kind of. " Responded Kilawog getting confused.

'_Oh boy, this is starting to turn to a bad idea._'

'**Maybe, you should have given him one of the radios too. He looks as lost as sand in a desert storm.**' Kyuubi rubbed in getting annoyed.

'_Good point._'

The prosecutor continued. "And then you and the other green lanterns enforce these decisions with those incredibly deadly rings." He was obviously trying to tarnish the reputation of the Lantern Corps.

"I guess you could put it that way."

Flash looked defeated. Even he saw how easily the prosecutor twisted the truth to his favor.

The prosecutor decided to push on. "Who said you could do this? WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT?"

"We did…" answered the voice of a new character. This one along with others were the size of a small humans with bluish skin and robes with black going from the collar to the shoulders and chest going in a V shape stopping at the center of the chest, ending at a symbol of the green lantern, and going down covering their legs with red. They all were the same size but had different faces and hairstyles. There were 5 in total.

Naruto sighed. _'Great, a smurfs squad came to save the day.'_

* * *

**-Moon of Ajuris 4-**

* * *

J'onn and Superman had been scouting the moon and finally discovered a huge device that they suspected was designed to project illusions over objects or space.

They concluded that it was the cause of the moon had remained in orbit. They were wondering who could make such a machine when they were fired upon by a ship. The ship piloted by the pirate Ken'Ja Ro. And he was determined to bury the heroes along with the device.

He was about to escape when he was attacked by another ship this one was piloted by Hawkgirl who had followed him.

They had a quick chase but the thanagarian's hard and quick tactics brought his ship down. Luckily Superman, who along with J'onn survived the rockslide, saved him from crashing and becoming space dust.

Landing the ship Hawkgirl rejoined her teammates and answered their unanswered questions. " I followed him here from Ajuris 5. I had to…uhh… _barrow_ one of the defense's fighters."

"So he was the one responsible for this?" asked Superman.

"Not exactly" answered Hawkgirl.

* * *

**-Somewhere in a barracks of Ajuris 5-**

* * *

"It is time brothers, time to avenge a thousand years of grievances, time to regain our power and dignity!" preached the head Manhunter to a room full of Manhunters.

_**"YEAHH!"**_ they cheered lifting their staffs.

"Our plan has worked flawlessly so far. We have created distrust in the lantern corps and stained their reputation forever. But beyond that, we have succeeded in luring our most hated enemy away from their home planet of Oa. Yes! they're here! The guardians!" he preached to them.

"_**DESTROY! DESTROY!"**_ the crowd of ManHunters screamed as they held their staffs that extended and powered up.

"No my brothers, not here, not now. Our destinies lay elsewhere, but rest assured. The guardians will burn. For we are the ManHunters!"

**"**_**NO MAN ESCAPES THE MANHUNTERS!" **_They cheered and were already leaving.

'They should change that motto to: 'No Man sucks like the MANSUCKERS' ' though the clone hanging on the ceiling.

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

"Alright, that was suspicious. Why would a low-life pirate talk to a Manhunter?" asked Hawkgirl from her position leaning on a wall.

"I'm not sure. But I think it's starting to come together. I've been wondering why this bastard would sing like a canary about his part and sell out his pirate chums... I'm pretty sure that would get you killed on any planet." reflected the blond .

"Why would he risk that? I'm pretty sure he's not that stupid to think that he won't get his butt thrown in a black hole for being a sellout. ." She folded her arms under her breasts while biting her lip in thought.

"Also, how did those pirates have the exact shield settings to reflect the energy of the ring? And how did only a single blast be enough to trigger the whole planet to explode? I mean we all saw how powerful that ring is, there's no way a single blast would be enough to detonate the whole planet." He wondered placing a hand on his chin.

"I smell a rat." returned Hawkgirl with an evil glare at the pirate.

"Then it's time to send in the cat. " His lips turned into a devious smirk. "Let's split up, you follow that rat; I'll follow Mr. Tin-man."

"Got it." she smirked in return.

"And, no, you can't threaten to smash his jewels with your mace for a confession..." he returned just as she was about to fly away.

"..." Naruto received a growl in return and was sure he heard some harsh words but pushed those thoughts away.

* * *

-End Flashback-

* * *

-Ajuris 5- Tribunal Gallery-

* * *

Flash and Naruto ran out of questions and though they had managed to reveal that the ring doesn't have the power to cause such destruction, and that the Guardians trusted John. They weren't able to get anything solid. The case was stacked against them, and evidence to disprove anything was non-existent, so they were shooting blanks.

The representative of the Guardians was questioned by the prosecutor.

"You guardians provide the lanterns with their power. But can you also control it?" he asked.

"It's true that we guardians control the lantern power-source, but the individual lanterns have complete autonomy over the power ring." he answered truthfully.

"So if one of them does something wrong, it's not your fault" responded the prosecutor trying to twist the answer.

The little blue guardian caught on and tried to clarify. "You misunderstand. We give them autonomy because we trust their experience and…"

"No other questions, your honor. How much more must we hear? We demand immediate judgment!" asked the prosecutor getting annoyed at the constant interruptions and prolonging the inevitable.

"I object!" shouted Flash undignified.

"Overruled!" shouted the judges also getting tired with this mix of comments.

"Having heard all the facts, we will now consider" stated the main judge before the monitor shut off.

Flash was floating from his disk to the ground meeting John on the way down "We did everything we could."

"I wish you hadn't." was his only reply.

While this was happening Naruto was frowning. This prosecutor was sneaky, whatever he invented he turned right back at him. It felt like they returned to square one. '_Come on Supes, bring us something. I can get them out but I can't get far enough._'

The judges returned minutes later. "The facts are clear. John Stuart is a privileged hero and deserves respect. We even dare say that if the stakes hadn't been so high, we could look the other way and give a lesser sentence. However, an example must be made, that none is above justice... even heroes."

The answer didn't shock Shadowman but he was hoping it would take longer.

"Do you wish to make a statement before we pass sentence?" asked the female judge.

"…no." he answered.

"Very well, the sentence is… termination… for you and your advocate" answered another voice.

A huge dome was suddenly rose from the liquid that was above the center of the gallery.

The dome opened and both were pushed on a platform and lead to the dome.

"Wait, I want an appeal" asked Flash trying to buy more time.

"Will you show some dignity for once in your life!" asked/demanded John accepting his fate.

"This isn't right, we can't just sit here."

"We have to. Think of the others like us, we all need to be held accountable. We have too much power not to be."

Both were put on the platform and the the surrounding walls closed forming a semi-sphere.

The semi-sphere turned out to be a gas chamber.

_'Damn it! No time.'_ Naruto jumped to the chamber and the guards attacked. He quickly punched one in the face and kicked the other in the gut.

He opened his palm and a sphere of bluish energy started to form. Five seconds later it was finished. "**RASENGAN!**" He crushed the outer shell of the chamber and quickly got Flash and John out.

"How dare you!" demanded the judge.

"**(PRJZZZZEZZ!)**" The glass that was placed over the hole Superman made when they first arrived was shattered with the said man of steel charging and J'onn carrying the pirate.

"Stop!" He flew to where Shadowman had been able to revive both the heroes and used his heat ray to destroy the advanced cuffs that were holding John.

"Cutting it a little close, aren't we? What, did you stop to pick up some girls on the way?" joked the blond pointing at the pirate.

The man of steel responded with a smile and whispered. "Oh yeah, quite a catch." Superman turned around to face the judges "John is innocent." He then whispered in his earpiece _"That's your queue Hawkgirl, I hope you can hear me."_

"Load and clear" she answered before throwing her charged mace at the device on the moon rendering it to space junk.

The image of rubble started to suddenly clear and where the cloud of debris of a planet that used to stand, now stood the planet itself, full of life and unharmed.

Everyone in the gallery was shocked beyond words.

Superman decided to answer their unasked question "Ajuris 4 was never destroyed. It's right where it always was. It was all an illusion, a frame-up, as they say on my planet."

John's shock finally started to recede as he absorbed the information and an incredible feeling of relief spread inside his being. He was innocent, he didn't kill 6 billion people, he didn't extinguish a planet, didn't commit a terrible genocide... He. Was. Innocent.

His eyes fell to the pirate and John felt realization hit him hard. "YOU!" Lantern tackled him to the ground as hard as he could delivering a few punches to the alien's face as his anger and rage grew"WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME? WHY?"

"…for… for money" answered the pirate frightened and scoring bruises on his face.

"WHO'S MONEY?"

"The… the ManHunter's..." he blurted out loud enough to be heard.

Somehow his voice echoed through the courtroom and everyone was visibly shaken at this new revelation, the Guardians were no exception.

"Hey, the smurfs are making run for it..." said the blond pointing at an exit.

Superman noticed that the Guardians were leaving inconspicuously.

"Come on!" he voiced and everyone followed them with Naruto grabbing Superman's hand to reach them faster.

"GL!" Lantern wanted to smash the bastard's face in but Flash's call stopped him. Letting go of the scum, he signaled his ring to come to him and it obediently followed through, placing itself on his finger. He was ready to end this nightmare.

Naruto quickly asked "just out of curiosity what did you guys find?"

J'onn quickly answered "a holographic projection device on moon that should have fallen out of orbit."

"Oh. I think I know where they're going."

* * *

-Manhunter barracks-

* * *

The guardians had already reached there first. "We're too late; we have to go back immediately."

"Not so fast." voiced Flash.

The Guardians ignored him and floated past him only to meet Superman "What's going on?" he demanded.

"We don't have time for this." They meet Shadowman this time.

"The ManSuckers left for Oa, haven't they?" he asked recalling the memories of his clones.

The Guardians we're surprised that he knew that and yet confirmed his hunch "Yes they went back to Oa."

John was right behind Shadowman. "Back to Oa? You mean they'd been there before?"

"Yes, we… created them there?" confirmed the lead Guardian.

"Say what?" asked Flash.

"It was before the Lantern Corps. We thought robots would make good peacekeepers, but they were flawed. They couldn't understand the subtle gradations between good and evil" he answered.

Superman asked next "Why didn't you decommission them?"

"We reprogrammed them for lesser duties: tracking, hunting, guarding. They didn't seam to object."

"Not out load they didn't" added John.

Naruto looked at them "They despise you and the Head Honcho said something about getting back their power, glory and revenge. Would you happen to know what he meant?" he asked

"How do you know this?" asked the head Guardian.

"I've spied on them a little while before you showed up. And I've heard their plans."

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked John.

"Sure, go in front of the court and tell them that their most elite hunters and guardians are all crazy and could have destroyed a planet, and committed massive genocide, while at the same time planning revenge on a bunch of people I've never heard of. Yeah, I think they would have thrown me in that gas chamber of theirs just for the fun of it." He answered sarcastically.

"They have a huge advance ahead of us. We have to get to Oa, as fast as possible." concluded the head Guardian.

* * *

**-In space close to Oa -**

* * *

Naruto found himself asking the Guardians a question that has been bothering him for a while. "Hey umm... Smurf-guy. Just a question. How are we going to beat all of them? I mean back on Earth it was most of us we were getting our butts handed to us..."

The guardian were giving a confused expression on the young ninja's words.

Superman and Flash, on the other hand, were holding their mouths to hold back the laugh at the head Guardian's new nickname.

"The ManHunters were directly connected to our superior computers in Oa via a online subspace frequency. Thus it was able to provide the best course of action on the field. The remaining Guardians must have disconnected them by now. So left to themselves there is a better chance at defeating them."

"There's still a lot of them. GL! I need you to let me down somewhere on the planet for a few seconds." he said.

"I don't know what you've got planned but I'm game."

He left Naruto on the ground and he quickly made two clones and left with the others.

* * *

-Planet of Oa-

* * *

The planet was under attack and with no green lanterns and to protect them, the five Guardians that were left were slowly loosing ground.

The planet was mostly barren but held a great fortress with dozens of cannons huge and small. Now it seamed that with all the commotion of John's trial, the lanterns hand a leave of absence and with half the Guardians presenting themselves to try and save one of their own, and probably some face in the Universe, the military power was very cut down.

The ManHunters seamed to have seen this coming as they were mercilessly assaulted the defenses.

"**(BLLLZZZ!)(TBLLLZZ!)(BLLZ!)(BLLZ!)(BLLZ!)**" canon after canon fired but they were slowly over run, destroyed or captured.

The Guardians in the core were weakening. Until now they had been supplying the defenses with lantern energy and focused on the aiming, but the strain was getting to them, it would be only a matter of time until they would be overtaken.

The ManHunters had finally reached them and they were about to signal their final attack when the sounds of explosions and explosions resonated. The Justice League of Superman, J'onn, Green Lantern, Flash and Shadowman along with the remaining Guardians arrived guns blazing.

Superman, who was carrying Shadowman, placed him down and the fight was on.

"They can't stop us brothers! No one can!" voice the head ManHunter. "Give them everything we got!"

Superman flew through the robots breaking them to pieces while Flash and Green Lantern worked together as a team with Flash taking the front and John watching his back.

Naruto had got two special kunai out and charged them with wind chakra till they were the size of katanas. He charged head on cutting them in two, and jumping between them while running at high speeds cutting limbs and staffs. He jumped on the shoulders of one of the robots in the center and used his kunai to open a panel on the back of its neck. Inside he saw wires "Now let's see which one. Ohh! This looks important." He pulled out a long cable and the robot started to fire its staff everywhere destroying its partners.

"Wow, the blue guy was right. This like 'easy mode'. Ohow... " Naruto jumped off before it short-circuited and exploded. Then he turned around a saw that many of the robots were coming for him. "Crap, I hope this works!" He started to run at the same time doing handsigns "**I, Inu, Tori, Saru, Hitsuji,** **Kuchiyose not Jutsu!**". In a second a clone appeared and placed its hand on his shoulder. He started to feel the natural energy of the planet and started to notice some differences. Like every planet was different, they all held different energies. This one was the same, he started to get the same green glow as a lantern and his eyes started to glow green. He tightened his fists and felt power coursing through his body.

J'onn in the meantime phased through the towers and disabled the captured cannons while Flash was trying to ascend the tower but the blasts from the ManHunters on the tower caused debris to fly everywhere, and one piece hit his forehead, though it wasn't big, at high speeds it felt a lot heavier, and it was enough to knock him out. Lantern appeared on the spot and created a shield covering them from the onslaught, but the firepower was overwhelming him, he was already loosing power and soon they would both be dead. Two giants flew above Lantern and Flash and landed behind them. Lantern was now in trouble, he was flanked from both sides and due to all the lasers didn't even see the giants fly above him.

The giants aimed their weapons at John's back getting his attention.

He turned to see the staffs aimed at his head and grit his teeth waiting for the pain...

"**(BUUUUHHHHZZZ!)FUUTON: RASENRENGAN!**" their attack was interrupted when a flash of yellow energy appeared in front of them and Naruto appeared between them, Flash and Lantern and plunged two wind Rasengans in their metallic 'guts', but these were different. They were a glowing bright green. The effects were instantaneous as they were being shredded at the midsection until the balls exploded forward scattering pieces the size of shrapnel all over.

Naruto turned to John and saw that he was having problems, he was on one knee and barely holding on. The shield of energy that he had created to protect Flash was collapsing as holes from the Manhunter's attacks were slowly overwhelming him.

'Too… much... power. Must hold on…' thought the green hero as he tried desperately to hold on.

Just when he thought that it was over, Shadowman appeared to his right and placed his left had on his ring finger while his right extended to the shield concentrating his enhanced energy mixed with his chakra reinforcing it .

John looked to his left, trying to keep his focus, but looked stunned at Shadowman, or what appeared to be him. He was glowing green like himself and his eyes glowed a neon green as well. "How? You don't have a ring..." his face showed shock but he put it aside for later as he needed to concentrate.

Shadowman just smiled at him. "It's this planet's strange, powerful, energy. It made me into this temporary Green Lantern." He grind evilly as he placed more chakra into it and the energy took the form of a misshaped hand. "Don't think your getting off easy! I still got to kick you in the balls when this is over...!"

Lantern looked a little annoyed but turned to amused, the kid always had a way to look at the half full part of the glass.

"HEY! It feels like something is missing." Naruto shook his head and a smile formed. " Huh. Things are about to get really messy. Right, trigger?" he asked.

GL gave him a questioning look but his answer come from a joined blast of energy and explosions as their attackers were destroyed, followed by a very familiar war cry.

"**(TRRRZZSSSZZ!)**" Just then Hawkgirl with the rest of the Lanterns form Ajuris 5 arrived.

"Looks like the cavalry have arrived." John said.

"Show off..." Naruto looked around seeing Superman, Hawkgirl and the other lanterns doing short work of the ManHunters. "Go Lantern. I'll look after Flash till he wakes up."

"Got it" agreed John as he flew to the center of the fortress reaching the source.

A minute later Flash woke up. "Oh. What hit me?"

"A concussion, maybe" answered the blond his smile never leaving.

Flash noticed his new look. "Wow, was I out THAT long? Since when did you get a ring?" he asked in wonder.

"Not as long as you would have wanted, and no. We don't have time to talk. Can you stand?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Good. I got to go." Shadowman said as he began to follow John. Jumping and flying after him.

When he got to the entrance three ManHunters were guarding it.

"Guys I'm getting in there by you or through you, your choice" he threatened.

The response he got came in the form of several shots of energy as he began to dodge their attacks. He crossed his fingers in a cross and made a clone. Finding some debris, Naruto and the clone hid behind it as they started to form a ball in the original's hand. Finally Naruto jumped out from his cover and threw his jutsu at the three robots "**FUUTON: RASENSHURIKEN!(BOOOM!)(TSSZZZ!)**" There nothing but bent metal left of the robots as Shadowman's glow finally disappeared.

Naruto looked around and formed hand seals again "**I, Inu, Tori, Saru, Hitsuji,** **Kuchiyose not Jutsu!" **A clone appeared and gave him his natural chakra. Finishing the transfer the clone dispelled itself and the hero started to run to the entrance of the core, it wasn't that hard to find, the thing was giving off energy like a tailed beast. When he finally stepped into the core room, he saw the Head Manhunter enter the a huge lantern shaped reactor.

"NOOO!" screamed John who was on the ground, but to no avail the robot was already inside.

"**(AAAGGGAAAHHHHhhhhh!)**" the Manhunter screamed as he entered the energy. "**(BLLLTZZZ!)(BLLLTTTZZZ!)**" bolts of green energy started to be released as the energy seamed to be gathering around the robot.

The Guardians finally arrived but they could do nothing now as the robot shed his metallic skeleton and became part of the energy itself. He continued to grow and grow till he was 100 meters tall.

"**NOW I AM THE POWER!" **screamed the giant as he continued to gather energy from every ring around.

The energy of John's ring left him as well as the aura and energy of the Guardians leaving them weak and close to death. Then Naruto started to feel the pull and the energy was starting to leave him as well.

"All is lost." Spoke the leader of the Guardians weakly.

John returned to the core and Naruto "Not while we're still standing." John's energy completely left him; even his eyes were now black."Can you give me some cover?"

Shadowman gave him a nod and both faced the energy monster.

Naruto started to pull out the Kyuubi chakra as swirls started to appear on his hands. The transformation was minimum, but enough for what he had in mind.

John pushed his arm forward and closed his eyes to concentrate while Naruto closed his eyes and put both hands in front of him,. His plan to gather all the energy he could and put it around John's ring while shielding him. This way he could stabilize to flow of energy. John started his chant "In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight!" It was working their efforts gathered the energy and the monster with it.

"**NOO! I WON'T LET YOU!**" The monster fired turned and sent a furry of energy blasts at the heroes.

Suddenly two huge arms intercepted the blast, they were bright green and came from the ninja as he held the energy back.

**"DIE!"** The monster screamed as he was being consumed and put more power into it until it became incredibly intense.

Naruto grit his teeth and pushed as much as he could, but the power was slowly pushing him back. "Hurry! I can't keep this up for long!"

"Let those who worship evils might!" John put more power in his voice as the ring felt like it was strangling his finger. But the monster was almost inside."

**"NO! I WAS SO CLOOOOSE!"** the monster screamed as it was pulled all the way inside the ring.

"Beware my power! Green Lantern's Light!" Finally all the energy was gathered. "**(ZTAAAHHHH!)**" and it was released in an instant into the core and space.

Green light engulfed both as the energy of the huge lantern, it was restored and cleansed from corruption, the monster having been destroyed by the blast of energy.

The Guardians could now gather the energy again and their power and vitality was restored. The approached both and the head Guardian looked at John "We choose wisely when we offered you the ring. Thank you, John Stuart." They bowed their heads. John didn't look too happy or convinced, actually he looked disappointed. They then turned to Naruto "and you as well. You will always have our gratitude." Naruto nodded and both left the fortress.

The battle ended and the once majestic fortress of Oa was now littered with the remain of the Manhunters and rubble.

The lanterns were gathered around Hawkgirl. "You and that other guy are great fighters, lady."

"But we already knew that, didn't we?" responded the fanged one now laughing at their victory.

"Hey chicken-legs, trying to score some intergalactic _partners_?" called the most annoying voice she ever heard.

They turned around and saw Naruto and John return from the tower. John only glided down while Naruto jumped and landed in front of them.

The ninja laughed seeing her annoyed expression. "Watch it guys, she pecks at her food..."

Hawkgirl's grip on her mace seamed to tighten by the sound of leather being squeezed was any indication while some of the lanterns seamed to sift covering some... private parts.

They turned their sights to John and 'attacked' him with praise and apologies. "I guess we were wrong about you John. We should have known better."

John turned to them and simply responded. "Yeah, you should have" before leaving to his team. His real team.

Shadowman left closely behind him.

"Are you both alright?" asked J'onn.

Lantern just closed his eyes and looked at them all. "You believed in me, even when I didn't believe in myself."

Flash leaned on his elbow "what are friends for?" He smiled and both exchanged looks of amusement.

"We're a team John and friends look out for each other" responded the blond.

"Let's go home…" John created a shield around all of them and it started to fly them back to Ajuris five and to the Javelin.

Suddenly Naruto got an idea and leaned into Hawkgirl's ear. He whispered something in her ear. Something that made her eyes widen.

"But…"she tried to counter.

Shadowman quickly cut her off. "Uh uh uh, a deal is a deal."

"Fine…!"

The road home was pretty quiet, Hawkgirl sometimes sending odd annoyed looks to Naruto which made even John curious.

* * *

**-Watchtower-**

* * *

Naruto was leaning on a wall looking at the space. He was now dressed without his armguards or armor and was now in only a dark blue T-shirt and pants.

Lantern approached him looking rather uncomfortable. "Shadowman, I wanted to tell you that… that you did well out there today and I'm really grateful for what you did."

Naruto just looked at him and smiled slyly under his mask. "What you mean to say is 'Sorry Shadowman sir, for being a a stupid idiot and talking out of my ass', right?"

GL winced but sighed "…yeah" answered John with his head down.

"Then just say it."

"I'm sorry for being a stupid idiot..."

"And for being a jackass."

"(Sign) and for being a jackass."

"Huh, it doesn't sound like you mean it." He said in a mix of annoyed and disappointment.

"OKAY!, okay. I'm really sorry for being a stupid idiot and talking out of my ass! There, you happy now?" said John surprising even Naruto.

"Hmm, then kiss my feet." He said nonchalantly

"Alright, alright kiss your feet…" he was actually leaning slightly when his thoughts finally hit him in the head. "WHAT?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto was holding his stomach now, he was laughing so hard he thought he was going to role over and die. "Don't worry about it! It's okay; we all have our bad times. We're good." He grinned like a fox at John.

John smiled and was relieved. Shadowman placed a hand over his shoulder, and was still laughing. "Oh man, you should have seen your face. I actually thought you were going to do it…"

"Don't scare me like that." Lantern smiled at him, he was relieved that his teammate, no… his friend had forgiven him.

"There's just one more thing..." said the blond with a smirk.

GL gave him a puzzled look.

"I still owe you a kick in the keewees." said the blond with an evil smirk on his face.

GL's eyes widened and cringed, he really hoped the blonde had forgotten about that.

Naruto turned the evil into a smirk. "But I don't feel like it right now."

GL sighed in relief.

'Better to torture him with this.' though the ninja. "But! One day... " the smirk grew back into an evil smirk that would put Luthor to shame. "One day... you'll never see it coming."

The Kyuubi was rolling in its cage at how sly Naruto can be when he wanted to. When she finally stopped she began to get a little serious. She looked at the ball of green energy she had managed to gather while on Oa and smirked as she began to uncover its secrets. '_**Fascinating**_'

* * *

"**Kage Bunshin**" = "**Shadow Clone**"

"**Kuchiyose not Jutsu" = "Summoning technique"**

"**Fuuton: Rasenshuriken" = "Wind release: spiraling shuriken"**

**And that is it for today's chapter. I hope you liked it. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think of it, or if I made any misspellings. I made it in a hurry. **


	7. Chapter 6 The Enemy Below

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. I almost have 100. My goal is 1000 at least so I'll have to try harder to please my readers so that they can leave a review at the end. I really appreciate long reviews and opinions, ideas, etc, because it gives me new ideas sometimes. **

**The only thing left to say is that I don't own Naruto or Justice League this in only a story I wanted to write with the goal of pleasing people and testing my writting.**

**And now enjoy the chapter, and leave your reviews on the way out…**

**Chapter 6: The Enemy Below**

------------Watchtower 4 days after Oa -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bed, the best invention created by man that is what our blond ninja was thinking as he lay in his pajamas in a sleeping room in the Watchtower. Nothing could replace the serene sensation of peace that he was having right now. Everything so quiet, everything so peaceful, no wor…. (**RRRRIIINNNNGGGG!!!**). Apparently alarm clock had a different opinion. (**Thrreeewsssshhh!)(BLLITTTZZZ!!!!)(RRRRIIINNG!)(Rrriiingggg!)(rrrggnn!)(ring) **nothing a good kunai couldn't fix.As we were saying our hero had no worries, no stress, but there was a new day and that means a new adventure. **(HUUAAAAaahhhhh!)** Finally rising from his bed the hero made a long yawn before finally brushing the sleep from his eyes.

'This place sure has some comfy beds; I guess Batman didn't overlook any detail.' Naruto looked at the small table near his bed and saw the remains of a alarm clock with a kunai square in the center going half way in. 'Hmm, I don't remember setting an alarm clock near my bed.'

**'Looks like you killed it.'**

**'**Oh well, I hope I didn't damage the kunai. It's pretty hard to find kunai in this world.**' **He took the clock in his hand and pulled the kunai out by its hook. Inspecting it with a critical eye, he determined that the kunai was still in proper working condition.

He took off his pajamas and walked in his personal bathroom. He turned on the shower and walked in. He proceeded to wash his body and hair and walked out and looked over his figure at the mirror and looked his body over. His gaze stopped at his scars that were on his body, some more visible than others, even his hands held visible scars that until now were well hidden in his gloves. He briefly remembered how he got them from his battle with his most heated enemy Pein.

'_When I think about it, I can still feel the sting._' He said with his eyes half-closed.

'**Scars are like ceremonial marks on a warrior. They tell the tales of his life.**' Kyuubi tried to change the boy's sad demeanor.

"…the sad parts of his life. Video, pictures, stories form the fragments of his life. Scars are meant to teach you and others something" he didn't budge, he was still depressed.

'**Kami won't look at your body for degrees, diplomas, medals or fortune, he looks at your scars. They are a testament and the witness to your strength**' again another try, this time more forceful.

"… sometimes, I wish I could forget it all." He finished looking at the ceiling.

**'What's with this sad start? Are you going emo on us? If you don't stop now, pretty soon you're going to start brooding and talk to yourself!' **this time the tone reminded him of Sakura, and he was starting to laugh.

**'**_Actually, to a normal person, I completely look like I'm talking to myself._**' **He thought about how someone would react coming into his bathroom and seeing him talk to himself. He decided to not ruin his day with such sad memories and brightened up. "That's right, today's a new day. If I got time to feel sorry for myself, then I have the time to actually do something here. Yosh, it's time to start a new day!" With his spirits back up, he stepped out of the bathroom with a smile and his head high. Unfortunately, he was so hipped that he forgot he was naked and walked out of the bathroom only to collide with Hawkgirl, while she had her back turned to the bathroom door and facing the side of his bed. **(Uaaahhhh!)(thumm!!!) **Both landed on their knees, with their bodies in a rather _awkward _position_,_ with Naruto behind Hawkgirl with his hands on her shoulders and her hands and head on the bed. If anyone were to come in, they'd get a very different idea about what was happening in the room.

"**(Knock)(knock)** I'm sorry to come in Naruto…but… Superman… wanted… "It was J'onn who come un rather serious in the room. His look was in a data screen that was in his hand when he turned at the two and his words were slowing more and more until he stopped, although his face held shock. A full five seconds passed with all of them with wide eyes looking at one another. "Ahem, I believe the correct line is 'to go take a room', but seeing as you are both in one, please excuse my interruption.(**THUMP!**)" the Martian finished closing the door rather harshly.

Hawkgirl didn't really understand what was happening. "Aww, what got into him?" she then turned slightly and noticed Naruto was naked, but couldn't see his manhood because she couldn't bend her head that much, but she saw enough to determine that he didn't wear any clothes. "WH-WHAT THE HELL DO YOU YOUR DOING YOU PERVERT?!" She turned a shade of red that few could and wanted to beat the living daylights out of her future EX-teammate but Naruto had enough sense to know what to do and in a speed that could rival Flash took some clothes and ran back to the bathroom.

Ten seconds later, he came out with a pair of green pants and a white shirt. But Hawkgirl' mood didn't change at all, actually she was just as red and still wanted to pummel him to the ground.

Naruto raised his hands to defend himself while she was closing the distance between them. "An accident, it was an accident! I didn't mean to…"

"An accident? AN ACCIDENT!? I've never been so embarrassed in my life. (**Ahhh!!) (Puuuuccchhh**!) " She punched him right in the face and sent him flying in the wall making a dent in it. She continued by looking at the blond with hard eyes but her embracement was gradually leaving her.

Naruto lifted himself form the ground. "Heh you call me a pervert, but what about you? What's up with you standing so close to the bathroom door?!" he asked as he put a hand on his sore face and made a sly smile.

The winged young woman was almost puffing her cheeks at such a question, but returned with a angry tone "because I was hearing some mumbling in there. Who were you talking to anyway?" the last part held more curiosity.

Kyuubi who had been laughing in the cage finally stopped when the question was asked and wondered how the ninja was going to get out of this one.

"I… well I…"

'_**I,**_** eagerly await your response**' asked the fox with a raised brow

"I was just going over how well I sleep at night. You know? Thanks to the massage you did last night. You have some really great hands." Naruto had a nervous smile as he finished, mostly because Hawkgirl showed signs of frustration, like folding her arms over her breasts, narrowing her eyes.

"**Great work, now she's only going to kill us." **Sarcasm could be felt a mile away.

Fortunately for Shadowman, Hawkgirl turned to him after a couple of minutes to think. "Well don't get too used to it. In 2 days the deal is fulfilled" she said with a absolute displeasure that she had to endure this much for the deal.

"O, don't worry I won't. Now, to the matter at hand, what were you doing in my room?" he was relieved that he managed to get out of that one, and even though he had a good hunch why she was in his room to begin with, he was trying to change the subject as fast as possible.

"I brought your breakfast. I tried another recipe. It said miso. So I don't really know if you will like it" she responded with her arms on her hips and didn't really care that much.

"Miso ramen? I really like that. I just hope that it isn't as bad as the first one you tried." Truth be told, he asked the heroine to make ramen for breakfast from day one. Other ideas tempted him but he had been on this world for almost 9 months and he still didn't get to eat one bowl of ramen. '_I still wonder how I survived without ramen for that long._' Anyway, he _asked _the girl to catch up on this world's history to find if it was any hope. Kami seamed to be shining on him, there was one, one last hope, in a corner of the world on a series of islands name Japan. She got several recipes and was now trying to make it, but she had a long way to go before it she would become the best.

"It wasn't that bad" she said with a funny frown looking away with arms crossed

"Yeah and being stuck in bed for the whole day with cramps doesn't sound too bad until you try it," he returned.

"The others were better" she returned.

Naruto closed his eyes slightly, expressing and annoyed expression "I'm still wondering if the second one was edible."

**"**Whatever just try it…**" **she really didn't know why she was arguing with him about every little thing.

She decided to just let leave it like that for the time being. They were just rough around the edges and were in contrast to each other, she concluded.

"Oh, by the way, what's with the alarm clock?" he asked curiously.

"Well, if you remember, I was supposed to wake you up earlier today. But you are a very rough sleeper, so I had to take some distance from you and I got the idea about the clock." She looked at the clock, or what used to be it. "Well, I see it was a good idea, better it then me."

"It couldn't have been that bad." He answered, scratching the back of his head and with a foxy grin.

Hawkgirl grew a think on her forehead preparing to retell the story. "Oh yeah? When I entered and screamed at you to wake up, three of the shuuriken almost hit me in the face, one even cut some of my hair. Then when I tried to pull an arm or a leg, you somehow bent in such a way, that you hit me with punch or a leg. I even tried my mace but somehow you kept changing positions and I couldn't hit you. All this time you were snoring and talking in your sleep… actually, I'm still wondering if you did that on purpose." The last part she said with a smile that clearly said '_kill_'.

The blond looked nervous "sorry about that."

Naruto proceeded to eat. It wasn't that bad, she was getting better at it,

After finally finishing Naruto dressed in his usual gear and armor, and left for the meeting that J'onn had tried to pass on to him. Luckily for him, Hawkgirl told him about the earlier incident and J'onn believed her, although if it had been Flash, she might never hear the end of it.

The man of steel himself was looking at space like he usually did when Shadowman appeared behind him. Though the Kryptonian had a very good sense of hearing, Naruto managed to sneak up on him thanks to his ninja skills. "The sky isn't about to fall, you know."

"Naruto, good to see that you're back on your feet. How are you?" Superman was frightened slightly, but got over it afterwords.

"Not bad, just want to get back to kicking some ass. I though the bed would swallow me" smile was on his face as he wanted to get back to the lines.

"Soon, but right now, I want to know if you read the manual on the Javelin" he asked half serious.

Naruto looked back at him with a smile. "Sure, I had nothing better to do. I think I still need some practice though and some of the commands are harder then others."

"I though as much; so today all three of us are going to take the Javelin out for a test drive." Concluded Superman.

"Wait… all three?", asked the ninja confused.

"Yeah, all three of us" answered the new voice of John Stuart.

"Oh, Lantern. Why are you coming?" asked the ninja curiously.

"I am the solution in case you're too green to control" he smirked at the irony, this didn't help the blond much actually it annoyed him more.

All three of them were making their way to the hanger, when someone interrupted them from behind.

"Wait! Are you taking the Javelin out?" asked Diana looking at the three.

"Yeah, we want to see if the kid's got the guts for his first flight and maybe give him some pointers" answered Lantern looking at the princess with a smirk.

"Are you trying to pick a fight?" asked the blond annoyed at still being treated like a kid.

Diana decided to interrupt before she could lose the chance. "Can I come as well, I need to get to city to look around, but it can wait. I want to come along as well."

"That is a great idea." Superman was okay with the idea.

"Well, you could use some more flight hours yourself, so why not. Come on" an

"You heard, the old man Diana, get on" Shadowman smiled his classic smile. First at the thought of Diana coming, since they hadn't really spent that much time together, and at John' sour look as ninja addressed him as being old. '_Huh, serves him right._'

They were all in the ship and were already leaving the hangar with Naruto at the pilot seat. By now he was doing a good job, getting the ship started, flying carefully, raising the landing gear.

----------Earth Stratosphere-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was flying casually through the clouds. Sometimes, he would do some basic maneuvers. John was his copilot with Superman in the seat behind Lantern and Diana behind Shadowman.

"Everything is going good for now. There is a storm 10 miles ahead. Stay clear of it" ordered John with a rather normal voice although it held signs of pride in it.

"Will do" answered the blond as he turned the ship around.

Superman was offering some advice on some shortcuts to controlling the ship when they picked up a transmission on their sensitive, advanced comm. station. "This is USS Defiant! We are under attack and have sustained heavy damage! We are going down! Repeat: We are going down!! " The voice was female and was very clear yet held panic in them.

Superman was pressing some buttons on his station until he answered their silent question "it's coming from a submarine 3.9 degrees South-West of our current position."

Lantern rose from his seat and went to Naruto's "Got it. Sorry kid, but this is an emergency. Another time." As he finished Shadowman got out of his seat and placed himself in where John used to be.

John turned the ship according to Superman's calculations and went directly in the storm.

Finally reaching the coordinates, and flying towards the surface of the water, Shadowman activated the comm. Station, to which Lantern talked "USS Defiant, this is the Justice League responding. Help is on the way." The rocky waters offered them a good mixture of water so that the ship didn't suffer any damage from breaking the water's surface.

"(beep)(beep) We're close. Just a mile… wow, what is that?" he finished looking in front and seeing a giant underwater submarine like ship, with black lines on a solid metal exterior. It was very futuristic and it seamed to radiate light because it was visible even at such a depth.

"Looks like we found what brought those sailors down" answered the princess looking at the ship as it opened a section of its hull and opened three canon tubes. (**BRrrrooomm!!!**) The shockwave could be felt in the water as the ship fire two energy balls from its cannon at the Javelin.

"And it looks like they aren't taking any guests" finished the man of steel.

The heroes began to sail the Javelin away from the Atlantian ship and did a number of moves through the seafloor of the ocean avoiding its torpedoes. When they finally managed to avoid the ship and make it crash through a canyon at the floor they were met with reinforcements.

"Those sailors are as good as dead if we don't end this game of cat and mouse" he said opening a compartment from the ceiling of the ship and getting a breathing mask. "We have to end this quickly."

He passed another breathing mask to Diana and one to Naruto. But the blond didn't take it. "Sorry, I'm not fast in the water, it would be better if I stay here and give you support."

Superman nodded to him and turned to Lantern "John lets go."

John got up and Shadowman took the controls and avoided a torpedo.

Superman, Green Lantern and Wonder Woman exited the Javelin with the help of John's ring, and closed the ships doors only managing to let a little water in.

All three proceeded to attack the two warships with Lantern cutting one ship in half disabling it and Superman and Diana pushing them in one another, colliding and rendering them useless. Shadowman had maneuvered the Javelin out of the line of fire and was not turning to the heroes and he saw more then a few targets moving in the water. "You got company, turn around."

"Halt. You have violated the souvenir borders of Atlantis. Leave at once or you will be destroyed." And they did and were met by a well built man with golden long hair that went over his shoulders to his mid-back with a blond goatee styled beard; his body was well built in golden armor with golden bracers, green and golden shoulder pads with a green and golden helmet decorated with a beautiful emerald jewel at the center, where the helmet covered his forehead. He wore tight green pants that also looked like hardened leather and his cape was green, like the color that decorated the Lantern Corps. He also wore a necklace with an octopus design and his hand held a golden trident with a black handle. All in all he very royal, but his tone and voice were those of a warrior.

Superman decided to be the mediator of the conflict. "We apologizes for the intrusion. We were responding for a call to help." He answered before pointing to the damaged submarine that sank to the bottom of the floor.

Shadowman, in this time looked around and saw all the underwater ships that were now surrounding them. At first he thought they were going to engage in fight but they weren't attacking… yet. 'Better get close to the others. Maybe I can figure out what they're saying by reading their lips and you never know when things might get ugly.' So he moved his ship until it was to the side of the others just to their level. He looked at this person and saw how he looked at the submarine and his ship.

Aquaman choose to ignore the Javelin due mostly to its size, but he was slightly nervous around the others outside after seeing their 'demonstration' of power. He decided to not show his uncertainty and act like a king should. "They should have stayed at the surface where they belonged."

"Please the men onboard will drown" pleaded Diana following Superman's lead and worrying about the sailors onboard and their terrible fate.

Aquaman raised an eyebrow at this '_Are they more worried about the people then the weapons? Maybe…No… it can't be that easy._' "Take the crew, but the vessel stays." His tone didn't change.

"No way!" snapped Lantern at Aquaman making his way in front. His voice was serious and threatening. He clearly understood what was at stake understanding the stakes." That's a nuclear sub. If you think we're just gonna walk away and leave it…"

'_So, I was right._' "What makes you think you have a choice?" returned Aquaman, not pleased with the lack of respect these people were showing him as well as their lack of gratitude that he allowed them and the crew to walk away.

Lantern got wasn't pleased. His intense aura and his eyes that now shined with anger were proof of that. He was going to make his point with his ring but Superman cut his path, taking everything into account. "He's right. Time's running out." Lantern finally gave up and accepted the terms.

The next 20 minutes Superman and Diana evacuated the sailors and placed them in a bubble with aer created by John. All this happened under Aquaman and his army's watchful eyes. Shadowman watched as well, all the while taking into account what he could make out of reading their lips. '_This_ _is obviously their leader, even king judged by his appearance._' He allowed a smile to pass on his lips.

"**He reminds you of the Hokage, doesn't he?" **asked the kitsune in telepathically. Deciding that striking a conversation will pass the time.

'_Hai, he has that aura of respect and nobleness that he carries, at the same time he is not afraid of danger and jumps in the frontlines with his men._'

'**Or maybe he is just being too arrogant and seeks glory.**'

'_We'll see… It looks like they finished._'

Indeed they wore, Shadowman directed the ship upwards and in a minute they were already at the surface with an escort courtesy of Aquaman

Wonder Woman entered the Javelin and sat next to Naruto as he directed his ship and escorted John to the nearest medical facility.

Superman decided to stay a few minutes more, seeing as the situation was already out of the red zone.

-----------Superman and Aquaman-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know, all of this could have been avoided" said the man of steel to the Aquaman.

"How?"

"Come and make your grievances at the World Assembly. Negotiate for peace."

"You'd have me crawl to them like some beggar?" asked a disgruntled leader.

"No, stand before them like a king" finished Superman before flying away to catch the others.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------- Atlantis- 2 hours later --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquaman was holding a council with one of the leading generals of his army, General Brak in the presence of his brother Orm, his wife Mira with a infant in her arms.

"I say the surface dwellers are barbarians. They sell their weapons across our seas and pollute our oceans with their garbage. There is only one way to ensure Atlantis' safety, and my troops are prepared to take action" concluded Brak with his protests.

"What sort of action?" asked the king, although he already had a vague idea about it.

"We have the technology to wipe them off the face of the Earth. Just give the order" finished the displeased general.

"General Brak, I decide policy here, not **you**" countered the leader unpleased with his subordinate's tone of voice.

"But, how much longer must we endure? Surely you realize that now is the perfect time!" the general took a step forward trying to force his point.

"Hold your tongue Brak! Your king has spoken!" interrupted the other man in the room.

Brak's little confidence broke under this man's tone. "Forgive me, lord Orm"

Aquaman looked at his wife, searching for an answer or an approval only to see her holding their child tightly. He turned to his councilor and rose from his throne "General Brak, I will consider your council. But this is a serious matter; I must give it more thought." He turned to leave and his brother and Brak bowed their heads at his departure.

The king retreated to his paradise, his private quarters and was now playing with his son. Mira chose this time to appear, he turned to her; "He has quite a grip."

"Takes after his father" she return kindly.

"He is so peaceful, so innocent. Mira…what kind of future am I making for our son?"

"Whatever you decide, I'm sure it will be the right choice."

"Will it?"

"Your hands are strong, and noble. I would gladly place my fate in them." She retreated to her duties while Aquaman was left to choose his resolve.

'…I hope I'm making the right choice.'

--------------- Javelin- 1 hour 30 minutes earlier-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadowman was flying in the Javil along with Diana while John Stuart still carried the injured sailors slowly to a coast hospital.

"Well that was really interesting." He started trying to start a conversation.

"Indeed, I never thought that I would actually get to meet the people of Atlantis." The princess returned with a heavy heart.

"Atlatis? What's that?" asked the blond generally curious. He never heard of the name.

"ATLANTIS. You never heard of it? That is rather strange, most people in the world at least recognize the name. Just where are you from Shadowman?" she asked curiously with a raised eyebrow.

'**Here we go again…' **began an amused fox in Naruto's head.

"Oh, I'm from a very isolated part of the world. Similar to your home, it doesn't have any contact with this world." Finished the hero, he wasn't actually lying; Konoha is very isolated, universally isolated. The fox snickered at him but was relieved that it managed to escape out of that one.

"Wow, then you can understand how I feel about being in this strange new world." She returned surprised and at the same time smiling. 'I feel relieved that I am so close to someone who can understand how I feel' she thought.

"Yeah, it's a pretty complicated world. But we are getting sidetracked. You were about to tell me about Atlantis."

"Oh yes. Well we Amazons know that once, when the world was young, there stood a great city of Atlantis. It was the most beautiful and advanced city, some even say it was an Empire. Their technology was very advanced for their age and held great mystic arts. One day, it is said that the gods themselves were jealous of Atlantis or because of their arrogance, and made the city and Empire sink to the bottom of the sea. That is pretty much what I know."

"Wow… so what do you think of that guy?" asked the ninja out of curiosity.

"I think that he was the kind and I think that if I were in his place, I'd do the same. Why?" she asked

"Just wanted to know… looks like we made it." He answered.

After taking the people to the Hospital, the heroes returned to the Javelin and flew back to the Watchtower.

Naruto didn't really understand why Lantern was making such a fuss. So he gave the blond a short description of what plutonium really was and the dangers.

-----------Watchtower - Now -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Superman was having an unpleasant conversation with a big wig with the title of 'admiral', and Naruto, J'onn, Diana and Naruto were in the background hearing the conversation.

Lantern turned to the others with his arms crossed over his chest. "The admiral is right. We should have never let the sub. Now it's in the hands of that madman."

Diana decided to voice her opinion, she being the most a princess. "Aquaman is no madman. He is a king. He only wants to protect and preserve his own kind."

"So who's going to protect us from him?" asked the lantern again, angry. He was about to walk away when a certain ninja added his comments.

"Quit while you're ahead, Diana. John wouldn't understand Aquaman's reasons."

J'onn, Lantern and Diana turned to him at this. Lantern decided to play his game. "And I suppose you know his reasons."

"Pretty much."

"Care to enlighten us?" asked John again, getting irritated.

"Aquaman is a leader; he protects his people with the same passion that any of us protects what is precious to us. He doesn't trust the people above his own because he has probably seen and felt the effects of what the people above do. Yet he is no madman, if he were, he would have killed those sailors with his own hands, yet he let them and us go after crossing in his domain. He probably thought that you were coming to invade even his world."

Lantern was taken back by this. Naruto could really understand people. '_Is this guy related to Batman?_' were everyone's thought

Naruto turned to him again, this time with his fox grin "Or maybe you're just angry because he wears green and makes it look good. **(Hahahaha!)**"

After those words left, everyone faces dropped anime style. '_He is definitely not related to Batman._'

Lantern was turning to leave, but he was stopped before he left by a call. "Lantern, take this into account: the art of leadership is saying no, not yes. It is very easy to say yes."

Lantern turned and left, feeling doubtful, but he knew were his answer would be. He returned to Earth and to the submarine, inspecting it, he found that all of its components had been stripped and the plutonium gone.

While this was happening, Aquaman took a water speeder from his garrison and ridden it all the way to the city of Metropolis where he had found was the world assembly. As an act of nonviolence, he decided to leave behind his weapons and armor as to not present Atlantis with threats, he is now only wearing his cape, pants, and bracers. He found his way to the world assembly and was now making his demands.

--------- Watchtower -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I knew we couldn't trust that fishman! The sub's been stripped and the plutonium is gone." Voiced angrily John because his suspicions were right.

"And you think Aquaman was responsible?" asked Wonder Woman, sad that she might have been wrong.

"Who else princess?! We got to go back to Atlantis and get some straight answers!" His tone was too direct.

Shadowman and Superman were looking at the television. When Superman decided to help them out "if it's Aquaman you want, he is not in Atlantis."

They all turned their attention at the screen. "_According to eye witness accounts, Aquaman then forced his way past the guards and into a closed session of the world assembly. But as to why he's here or what he wants, we'll have to wait for further developments. _"

"(Sign) looks like things are going to get troublesome" signed the ninja knowing that nothing good would come of this.

----------At the World Assembly----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The representatives were outraged; Aquaman had just come in there and made a series of demands if they ever hoped for peace with Atlantis. Actually, his demands were very outrageous, starting from forbidding weapon tests on islands or seas, upgrading all ships in an expensive nontoxic material, to not allowing people to spend too much time in the ocean. All in all it would have set the world in financial chaos.

"First you sink a nuclear submarine, and then you threaten us to make peace. Who gave you the right?" asked the representative of France.

"I am the born ruler of Atlantis" he returned with his arms crossed.

"A country we do not even recognize"

Aquaman spoke again "these are my final, refuse them at your own risk…"

This time it was the leader that interrupted. "But your demands are outrageous; they would compromise our entire Defense and Economy."

"Your problem, not mine."

The outrage started again, Aquaman was ready to leave when the Justice League burst in through the doors. "Aquaman!"

"I offer them a chance for peace and this is their answer" he pointed at the angry comments of the politicians.

Shadowman stepped forward and added "I guess bursting in here and threatening them to make peace and make changes that would have taken the world back 200 years didn't leave a good taste on their mouths."

Aquaman turned to him and with narrowed eyes. Superman decided to calm the king. "Please, these things take time."

"I've wasted too much time already." He turned to leave. "Wait!" Diana tried to stop him but he only moved her aside and was making his way to the exit. Naruto was behind him as well as the Justice League.

Aquaman made his way outside, and was assaulted by reporters with questions but he only shoved them aside as well.

He was making his way to the sea when **(TSSSZZZ!!)(BOOOHHMM!!) **He found himself barely missing a rocket that hit just a few meters away from him.

Naruto instantly got to him first and looked him over, he had scorch marks on his cape, that somehow offered him protection and his skin only had bruises and first degree burns, but right now he was suffering from shell shock before he lost consciousness.

Superman and the rest had just come out of the building, when they saw the damage. They all reached him. Naruto who was already near him took his hand off his neck. "He's alive but weak, take him to the hospital. I'm going to look around."

"Got it." Superman and the others rushed Aquaman to the Hospital while Naruto was looking around.

'Where are you?' He remembered the angle of the missile and looked at the buildings to the side. "**Kage Bunshin**" He made a clone that remained behind while he ran on the building aiming to the top.

The clone turned to the stunned reporters. "Yeah, I can make more of me. Now get over it, I need to look at all your tapes." Their faces didn't change.

The original had already made it to the building, he looked around and saw someone took a quick turn on the side. 'Got you…'

Naruto started to run after the figure. He noticed it had baggy clothes with a hat on its head covering any traces of his face. The figure turned quickly to the stairs at a door that lead to the inside of the building.

Shadowman was in hot pursuit and reached the door. The person was now running down the stairs with Naruto after him.

"Stop!" screamed the ninja, but to no avail. He kept running.

Reaching the exit, the assassin got out a package from a pocket and ripped it open revealing four sticks of dynamite with a timer, he let it fall on the ground as he was exiting.

Naruto finally reached the entrance, when his ears picked up something "(Beep)(Beep)(Beep)". He looked down and saw the dynamite and the timer showed 4 then 3, then 2. "Oh shit! (Beep)(Beep)(Buzz)(BOOOMM!)". He managed to pick it up and putting as much power as he could in his arm, threw it high in the air, where it exploded.

He looked around and saw that the assassin disappeared. "**Taiju Kage Bunshin**!!" 10 clones instantly appeared.

"Alright, fan out every road, and find that bastard!!" Ordered Naruto as he jumped at the side of a building and ran till he reached the top. When he did he looked around trying to find something, anything. But after 15 minutes it was over, the assassin disappeared.

----------- Atlantis -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The generals had just seen the news about how Aquaman was nearly killed and they were at a loss of words. That is until Orm entered the room donning Aquaman's crown and armor with his trident in arms.

Orm took control of Atlantis and the generals accepted him with little resistance.

Mira, having heard of Aquaman's attack rushed to confirm it with Orm, but his responses were strange and pessimistic, already spreading rumors of his death.

---------- Metropolis -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had just finished his search and reached Metropolis Medical Center. When he reached he saw that Batman's ship above the Medical center putting a crate down on the roof. Naruto rushed to the crate and waited for Batman. The crate was huge, 4 meters tall.

Batman landed the ship on another section of the roof and ran to the ninja. "I need you to use your clones to take this crate to a room."

"Got it!** Taiju Kage Bunshin!**" Then clones instantly appeared and lifted the crate above their heads, and they started to follow Batman to a room.

When they reached, they stripped the crate apart and Batman began to assemble it together with Naruto's clones. 15 minutes later they were done, and both started to run to Aquaman's room.

When they reached, a doctor was talking to the league.

"But can you help him?" asked Superman.

"…I don't know" answered the doctor.

"Then, maybe I can" spoke Batman. "Put him on a table and follow me."

They took him to the room where Batman and Naruto assembled the tank and Aquaman was already starting to heal. When asked how he knew, Batman only answered that Aquaman is a fish out of water.

Superman turned to Shadowman. "Did you find anything?"

"Yeah, I saw him, would have caught him, but he used a bomb and somehow got away. I did manage to get a copy of all the cameras that were recording though, maybe we can find his face somewhere" answered the blond, not happy that his target got away.

---------------- 1 hours later----------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Batman were looking over the footage again in a room and finally reached a conclusion.

"He's a professional" spoke the blond. "He was able to avoid detection and came prepared. He already had an escape plan thought out."

"That's right. That's why he'll try again. Guys like him have a reputation to uphold" finished Batman.

"There's just one thing that's bothering me…" spoke the blond getting the hero's attention.

"Why did he use a missile instead of a sniper or rifle? And who could have hired him? I mean, it couldn't have been any of the representatives. They were stuck in the room"

"So it must have been someone who knew about his abilities and contacted the hitman beforehand" concluded Batman

"We're sure he'll try again, so we will have to set a trap" finished the blond ninja.

They thought out a simple plan and turned and left the room and were back in Aquaman's room. Several minutes later Aquaman was awakening.

Lantern was suspicious with the turn of events but he was still distrustful. "Now, maybe we can get some answers.(**Boonk!**)What did(**Boonk!**)you do with(**Boonk!**) the plutonium?!" he asked the still injured king.

"Plutonium?"

"From the submarine… you stole it!" he accused forceful.

"My orders were to leave that vessel were it lay."

"Someone must have taken it from the sub, someone who knew the location, so it could have been an Atlantian that took it" interrupted Shadowman.

Lantern turned to the masked ninja. "You actually believe him?"

"You both can believe what you want. Someone tried to kill me, and I need to find out whom and then break their neck."

Naruto decided to push Aquaman's buttons slightly and get him to crack. "And just how are you going to do that? Go outside and order him come out and reveal himself?"

He turned at the annoying ninja with and rose "I suppose you have something better."

"Yeah, we have a plan. And the best part is all you have to do is wait and trust us."

"You expect me to do nothing after he tried to kill me!?" His reply was full on anger and distaste rather then calm and collected till now.

"We suspect that he could be a hired gun. That would explain how he knew what type of weapons could affect you, so someone must have hired him. You can have him" finished Shadowman trying to gain favor from Aquaman.

"What makes you think that an Atlantian is to blame? Someone else could have hired him." Aquaman's statement held curiosity, not that he believed it to actually be true, but he just wanted to know his options.

"It must have been someone who knew about you. And besides, who would want you killed up here?" Finished the blond in a grin.

Everyone felt like a brick just landed on their heads and one thought was in their heads '_Is he serious?!_' All turned their gaze to him…

Naruto remembering the earlier events and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Hehehe, scratch that last part. Anyway, are you in or out?"

Aquaman thought about it for a while "… in but it better not take to long."

So they put their plan into action.

Aquaman was placed on a stretcher and to be delivered to an unnamed medical center to be further treate. That message was broadcasted on all networks.

Diana, Superman and Batman were on the top of two buildings studding the ground looking for the assassin. It was already night so it was hard to spot him. Shadowman and J'onn were nowhere to be seen.

In an alley, a the manhole was opened and a suspicious individual came out with a bag. He ran towards the medical center and hid behind a mailbox. He pulled out a missile launcher and aimed it.

'He finally came' thought a reporter stepping away from the others.

The assassin, Deadshot aimed his rocket at Aquaman but someone was in the way. Suddenly the person turned to smoke and in his place stood Shadowman with narrowed eye.

'_Huh, o well, three or four casualties is enough._' "**(Step)(step)(step)(step)(step)**" Naruto took step after step after step not intimidated at all by the weapon. Deadshot on the other hand was sweating, he finger was trembling, the air felt uncomfortable, '_Wha-what is this? What is happening to me? Ever since I saw this guy… wha-what is he?!.... It… it feels like he can snap me in a second…is... is this fear?_' He thought as he saw the blond making more steps to him completely unfazed. '_no, NOO!!! I'm not afraid…_' He aimed his weapon at Naruto But the blond pulled a kunai in one hand and three shuriken in another and threw them all at the nuzzle of the bazooka, they blocked the exit but the missile was going to fire. Deadshot threw the exploding bazooka at the ninja, but he caught it and threw it hard in the air before gathering chakra around him and pushing it hard above his head and to the bazooka "**Futon: Daitoppa**". He threw the weapon further away and it exploded without hurting anyone.

The rest of the league who saw the scene were wondering what had happened but their thoughts were interrupted when they saw the scene and were now chasing the assassin.

By this time, the assassin was already making his getaway with Superman on hot pursuit. Deadshot went in the same manhole he came out of and closed the lid. Superman appeared moments later and tried to lift the lid "AAAAAGGGHHHHHHhhh!!!" his result though was 1000 volts and 20 amperes going through his body, which knocked him out.

In the meantime, Naruto had checked on 'Aquaman' who revealed himself to be J'onn using his shapeshifting. He was now pursuing Deadshot from above and was hearing J'onn of his radio.

"Diana, he's heading towards you."

Shadowman ran fast to Diana's position and saw the Amazon breaking the street causing the asphalt to fall on the sewers below where Deadshot had used a bike to avoid capture.

"We want him alive, we have to get down there" he looked around and pointed at an entrance.

They both jumped inside and just as the assassin was making his way to them.

They both god a good look at him, he had the height of a normal man with in a read bodysuit with gargets on his arms that looked like mini-rocket launchers. He armor covered his chest and head, leaving only a hole for the left eye, with see through cloth, and the right eye had a targeting lens used for targeting.

"End of the road!" Diana and Shadowman blocked his path.

"I'll take a detour" he returned and fired one of his rockets above their heads. Yet Naruto, seeing the direction of the rocket, put his right hand on her back and his left hand went behind her legs and lifted her up bridal style and jumped away from the rubble. Diana was shocked at this and blushed but hid it well, not that she needed to, the darkness of the sewers did that job very well.

The distraction worked, and now Naruto was chasing Deadshot on foot while Diana was flying to him, after getting over the blush.

------------ Back at the Hospital -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lantern and Aquaman had been waiting from the team to respond, but Aquaman was getting more and more irritated and impatient. He walked in front of John and asked "what's taking so long? I must return to Atlantis."

John didn't pay him any heed "sit tight your _'high-ness' _well tell you when it's safe to go."

"(Bbbuuttz!)"Aquaman turned faking defeat and turned in an instant and knocked Lantern' lanterns out. "You presume too much" and left to Atlantis.

------------- Back in the sewers --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deadshot had just ran into Batman, and he was ready. The assassin was close to the exit when he drove into batman's mind field that was full of spiky explosive. They exploded when his wheels ran over them. Batman almost had him but the smart hitman took out a smoke bomb and threw it at the wall exploding and covering his escape. But he didn't see that Naruto shadowed him for most of his time.

Deadshot had entered his van, which was full of weapons from swords, to daggers, to guns to rocket launchers. He turned on the car and started to drive along the road, trying to act casual.

He signed in relief. "Phew, I almost got caught. No job is worth going against the justice league."

"True, true, they're a real dangerous bunch" said a voice in the back.

"Yeah, time to hit the beach." The assassin didn't even notice him.

"Hey pal, does this thing come in orange?" the voice spoke again more amused.

This time Deadshot realized his mistake and turned around and his eyes met Shadowman looking at one of the rocket launchers, he had a thinking pose with his right hand on his chin. "YOU!! How did…?!"

Naruto moved to him right away and put a hand over the seat trapping his head and body in the seat. "Uh uh uh! Don't you know a driver is supposed to keep his eyes on the road? Just for that, I'm going to have to take the wheel. "**(BUuuthh!)(PTTZSLLLLSSsss!)**"" And so he did, Shadowman grabbed the stirring wheel with his right hand and with a little force ripped it out and threw it out the window. "Whoops, looks like I need more lessons." The car crash and caught fire from one of the weapons in the back, but not before Naruto managed to open the door and jumped out of the car.

"Okay, okay. I give up." The assassin finally gave up.

Superman was the first to arrive to. "You tried to kill Aquaman, why?" asked Superman sternly picking him up from the ground by his flexible armor.

"That's a though one. Why would a hired gun try to kill someone? Could it's because someone paid me to? " His answers were ironic statements, yet he had confirmed their suspicions that he was an assassin.

"Who?" asked the voice of a newly arrived Diana, followed by Batman and J'onn.

Deadshot looked at the princess shocked that she had managed to escape, but in the light she looked more appealing so he tried his luck "Oh, come on babe, you know I can't tell you that. Professional ethics… but then again if you make it worth my while." He looked at her big well shaped breasts and could help but admire them.

Shadowman couldn't take it anymore. "I know how to handle guys like him." Superman let go of the assassin and wanted to watch curiously what was happening.

Naruto took him 10 meters away from the others. "You're going to tell us everything you know, or else…"

"Or else what? I know you people, even batman is afraid to spill blood on his hands. You people can't scare me."

"You forget something, I'm not Batman or Superman. So… you are going… to tell us everything… now" returned Naruto as he unleashed a wave of killing intent at the assassin that he almost fell over and emptied his stomach.

'**(BLLLHHTTTHHAAIIHHHHAAA!!) **_There it is again, what is this? It… it's like I'm nothing to him. I feel like I want to… to kill myself, just to get away… I can't… I can't take it!!_' "Alright, ALRIGHT! I'll tell…"

Naruto stopped the killing intent and Deadshot fell on his hands breathing heavily.

The rest of the league's eyes widened. It had only been a few seconds and Naruto didn't do anything to him. Killing intent was invisible and could only be sensed by the sender and the target so no one actually saw what he did.

"What did he say?" asked Diana curious about how Shadowman got the assassin to break so soon.

"He only said that he(Deadshot) will tell us everything, then I don't know."

Batman still looked at the scene. "Did he use some form of mental attack?"

"No, he has no mind abilities, but I sensed that he felt a huge sense of discomfort and vertigo when Naruto finished his words."

The ninja brought the criminal back in front of the league and pushed them in front of them.

"Who hired you?" asked the dark knight who decided to ask the questions.

"I don't know, I don't ask questions."

"Not good enough. How were you paid?"

"In gold" the assassin pointed at the broken chest on the road with gold in it and scattered all over around it. The gold was in the form of coins, crosses, even beads and swords. All had had the markings of a torso armor on them, Spanish style.

"They're Spanish doubloons." Determined batman

"Where would they get this type of coins?" asked Diana.

"Atlantis" finished J'onn.

"We have to warn Aquaman!" determined Superman.

"Too late" answered the voice of the newly arrived Lantern. "That royal pain in the ass already left. I couldn't stop him."

"This is not good…" Naruto voiced.

---------- Atlantis -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquaman had entered his castle and walked to his throne room when he heard Orm's voice inside.

"My friends, now is the time for action! Now is the time for mighty Atlantis to rise up and strike terror into the hearts of its enemies! Are you with me!!?"

The generals and guards inside cheered, happy that they would have their revenge finally.

'_What? That fool!_' Aquaman could take it anymore. He forcefully opened both doors and stepped inside to confront his brother and his generals "Orm! What treason is this?"

"No treason brother, I only thought you were…"

"Dead?! That's no reason to plunge Atlantis into a war! I left specific orders… "

"I am only doing what you never had the courage to do…"

"Enough!! I will hear no more. Arrest the traitor! " ordered the true king but his command fell on deaf ears as the guards didn't even budge.

"You heard him…" spoke the false king smirking.

"What?!"

"You are the traitor. You abandoned your people! Sold us out to the surface dwellers! Look around you brother, I'm in charge now…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

"**Taiju Kage Bunshin" = "Multi shadow clones"**

"**Futon: Daitoppa" = "Wind release: Great Breakthrough"**

**Looks like Naruto is more then meets the eye.**

**Finished the chapter. I hope you like it… Leave a review… and Ja na…**


	8. Chapter 7 The Enemy Below The Meltdown

**I don't own Naruto or Justice League this in only a story I wanted to write. Leave a review…**

**Chapter 7: The Enemy Below- The Meltdown **

**---------- Previously -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"This is USS Defiant! We are under attack and have sustained heavy damage! We are going down! Repeat: We are going down!! " The voice was female and was very clear yet held panic in them.

"Looks like we found what brought those sailors down"

"Halt. You have violated the souvenir borders of Atlantis. Leave at once or you will be destroyed."

"You know, all of this could have been avoided"

"How?"

"Come and make your grievances at the World Assembly. Negotiate for peace."

"Mira…what kind of future am I making for our son?"

"First you sink a nuclear submarine, and then you threaten us to make peace. Who gave you the right?"

"I knew we couldn't trust that fishman! The sub's been stripped and the plutonium is gone."

**(TSSSZZZ!!)(BOOOHHMM!!)**

"He's a professional" spoke the blond. "He was able to avoid detection and came prepared. He already had an escape plan thought out."

"What makes you think that an Atlantian is to blame?"

"You tried to kill Aquaman, why?"

"They're Spanish doubloons." Determined batman

"Where would they get this type of coins?" asked Diana.

"Atlantis" finished J'onn.

"This is not good…" Naruto voiced

"Now is the time for mighty Atlantis to rise up and strike terror into the hearts of its enemies!"

"Orm! What treason is this?"

"I am only doing what you never had the courage to do…"

The guards pointed their spears at Aquaman. "I'm in charge now…"

-------------**And now…**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------**Atlantis**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"For years, I stood by and watched you bring Atlantis to the brink of ruin. I will stand no more! And neither will your generals." Spoke the false king Orm as he made his dominance obvious to Aquaman.

Brak added his two cents to make Orm's remarks evident. "This is a battle that we should have fought years ago. But you betrayed us by siding with the enemy."

'… spineless cowards!!' Aquaman couldn't hold his anger any longer, he was furious that the people that he trusted the most betrayed him only at his weakest. He pushed the guards aside and punched them away. He couldn't take it; his sights were on the cause of all this conflict, Orm.

**(Ahh!)(TSSSZZ!)(AAAAHHHHH)** He tried to jump Orm to break his neck but his attempts were fruitless as Orm aimed the trident at his brother and a lightning based attack struck Aquaman pushing him a few feet away and injuring his abdomen. He tried to move but the exhaustion along with the attack took too much out of him.

"Take him away…" On Orm's command guards appeared and took him to a guarded area. "General Brak, prepare your troops at once."

"Yes, my lord." Brak didn't even hesitate, betraying his king and plunging his Empire to ruin didn't even leave a mark of regret in him.

The generals left and Orm stood in his new throne getting the feel to it, but it didn't last long.

"Orm! They say that my husband has returned. Is that true??" Mira was but seconds late to see her husband's betrayal.

"I wish it were. But it is only un unfounded rumor." His voice was more caring but his intentions were greatly different.

Mira was devastated "I tried to be strong, but without him... I…"

Seeing his chance, Orm tried to comfort her. "Don't worry Mira. I'll take care of you… and your son."

"My son?" Mira was afraid and shocked at the same time.

"I've already taken the precaution of placing him under my protection." his tone became monotone again.

Mira was shocked and ran away to her son's crib. But all she found was emptiness. Her son had been taken away.

"These are dangerous times Mira… we can't be too careful…" Orm followed her and shocked her from behind.

"Where is he?"

"Your son will come to no harm, as long as you cooperate."

Mira was shocked at the man before her. No more was he the kind and respectful man that she had known, he was cold and ruthless, a monster. "How can you do this…?"

"I assure you I am only doing what is best for Atlantis!!" He turned and walked away. 'Brother, you had so much that you had taken for granted. Now I have your crown, your kingdom, your people, your son and soon I will also have your wife.' He smirked as he walked away confident in his victory.

-------------**Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean a few miles away**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadowman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Superman and the Martian Manhunter were sailing through the waters of the Atlantic towards Atlantis to get some answerers.

"We're almost there. Atlantis is just beyond this reef." Diana was piloting the Javelin as she tried to break the silence.

John was tensed. "Don't expect them to open us with welcome arms."

Shadowman however was just as tensed. "This isn't a good idea…" he spoke more to himself but the others heard him.

"Why? Atlantis is the only way to get answers from…" spoke the Amazon as she didn't understand the young man's worries.

"The man that hired the assassin to take out Aquaman gave him a lot of money. It means that, if the social classes are similar to the ones above, it must be a very influential person to have in his possession that many."

Everyone's eyes widened at this information. Now, that risk became known, they were starting to get tensed, even if it was only a possibility.

Naruto saw their reactions and tried to calm the waters. "That's only a theory. Anyway Aquaman came back so he could have already taken care of the situation."

"Or" asked J'onn. He could sense something disturbing the blond.

"(Hehehe). Or the person could have already achieved what he wanted and we won't be enjoying our _visit_ too much." He deadpanned with a straight face.

The others were at a loss of words because of his calmness but decided to stay alert anyway.

"Set the ship down here, maybe we can slip under their defensives." suggested Superman coming up with the plan quickly.

**(Booohhmm!!)**But his response was a projectile hitting the starboard side of the Javelin.

"Too late, they have already seen us." J'onn concluded the fastest.

"Damn! I hate being right sometimes." The blond voiced, to himself more then anyone else.

The Javelin stopped and John powered his ring not able to take it any longer. "If it's a fight they want! They got it!"

"Either the pressure of the water is pressing on your brain or, somehow, you're related to Hawkgirl. Have you forgotten that it was **us** that invaded their lands, or that **we** have a big hand in this conflict as well, and that **we** proposed to Aquaman to come above, or that Aquaman almost died under _**our**_ noses? This is the normal response you get from someone; I want to kick some ass too but we won't be the ones to start a war. We have to be the nice guys here. Now let's go."

John held a scorn at the blond, even though his conclusions had a lot of sense, it annoyed the hell out of him that they were the ones taking all the crap from these arrogant, pampas asses.

They all got out of the Javelin with some wearing air-masks(Superman, Diana and Shadowman). Superman decided to be the representative. "We come with an urgent message for your king!"

Their responses were projectiles thrown from the underwater bikes. Lantern, however, used his ring to take out the projectiles creating a shield. "There's your answer."

The soldiers proceeded to run them through with the bikes. However they had a hard time tackling down the heroes as they used their powers wisely and disabled the men without causing too much damage.

Superman used his strength to catch the men by their collars as they flew past him. J'onn fazed his body and the ships swam past him unharmed. Diana used her special bracelets to redirect the fire and her agility to get close enough to the soldiers to take them out. Lantern used his ring to create sections of green walls in which the Atlantian riders hit, damaging their bikes. Shadowman was at a disadvantage, on land he could do much but here in the water it was a lot harder to fight, all he could do here is use his agility and strength to evade and catch the riders while they slid past him. Occasionally he would put chakra in the water around him and harden it to the point where it became as dense as cement which allowed him a good barrier against firepower or to mimic Lantern's walls.

The battleships moved in and began their assault bombarding the heroes with projectiles fired from the double turrets from the base of the ship.

Superman picking up a huge bolder from the sea floor and took it to the battleship using it as a rough knife on the ship. They were almost out of danger but reinforcements were grouping.

"GO! I'll hold them off while you reach Atlantis!" screamed the blond as he was tightening his muscles for the riders.

"You can't hold them off alone!" screamed Diana getting behind him.

"Fine, but if things get bad, follow my lead! Everyone else go!" The others didn't need to be told twice, they were on their way to Atlantis.

Diana and Naruto were taking down the riders as they came at them.**(BOOOHHMM!) (BOOOHHMMM!) (BOOHHHMM!) **Sounds of explosions caught their attention and they saw that the rest of the league was in a field surrounded by depth charges that exploded taking them down.

Reinforcements could be seen. Shadowman gritted his teeth; the situation was getting worse by the minute. "Diana! We have to retreat for now!"

"Not without the others!!"

"We can't go back for them! The're knocked out but not dead."

"But…"

"If we get caught too, then no one will be saving anyone! We'll come back for them."

They were being fired upon by another battleship while Diana put Naruto's right arm over her shoulders and her left arm around his back and she started to pull him while evading the projectile.

"Over there! Through that cave!!" Shadowman pointed at the underwater cave.

Diana pulled him in and raced through it.

-------------**In one of the battleships**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"Sir, the intruders went inside that cave."

"Bombard the cave until they come out and tell the others to wait at every opening."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bombs started to detonate on the outside and the cave started to crumble.

Finally the two heroes came out and the ships started firing at them. They managed to evade the first round but they were overwhelmed when the battleship aimed their cannons at them.

(AAAHHHHH!) Two of the projectiles hit them and exploded in flame and bubbles leaving nothing behind.

The riders started looking for anything at the detonation sight. Finally one spoke "Sir, there is nothing left of them, I think we killed them."

A voice responded in his radio. "_Understood. Return to Atlantis after a second search. We want to be sure when we report to lord Orm._"

------------**Atlantis- palace**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Superman was the first to wake up from his the attack. He, Lantern and J'onn were on their knees with their hands behind their backs held in restraints. They also had devices placed on their heads that shined red back and forth. They were in a room surrounded by other people, with some that wore armors and others that didn't.

"Worthless, surface scum..." Orm stood in front of them with a distasteful look on his face.

Superman was weak but he was still able to speak. "(Arggh)…where are our friends?"

"I'll be asking the questions here intruder." Orm returned.

"Where is Aquaman?" Superman tried again.

"I thought that _your kind_ already took care of him." the traitor returned with a straight face.

"No, he came back here." Responded J'onn weakly.

Mira appeared on the balcony above to see the prisoners believing that they might know something. When she heard the conversation down bellow.

"We came here to warn him about a plot against his life. An atlantian plot. " completed Superman.

"Lies! And deceptions! **(TRRIITTZZZ!!)**" Orm returned before he fired his trident at Superman hurting the hero but not badly. "I consider this latest incursion nothing less then an act of war. You will be executed as enemies of the crown. Then I will wipe out the surface world… forever." He turned and left while the heroes were taken to the execution chamber, all of them suspecting who was the one that hired the assassin. "Oh, and about your friends. My men are searching for their remains as we speak. Their deaths were the first victory in many to come for Atlantis. Don't worry, you'll be joining them pretty soon…"

Superman, Lantern and J'onn were shocked. Diana and Shadowman had died. It was horrible and their anger couldn't be contained. All three tried harder to break free from the guards. But their effort held little success.

The were taken in a cylinder type chamber 6 meters tall that held three stone dragon heads 3 meters above them and special restraints for their arms. A huge glass window lifted up from the underneath the entrance in the cylinder separating the heroes form the three guards outside. And water started to leak out of the stone dragons' mouths until it became a torrent of water filling the chamber. They would drown in a few minutes.

------------ **In the docking chamber several minutes earlier **-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two guards were watching over the area when having a small chat when they looked at the clear water. "Hey! someone is coming. By ready!"

A few seconds earlier a blond soldier came to the surface and pulled someone by the arm with him. He laid the person, who now identified as a woman, on the face first next to him.

The other guards lowered their weapons slightly when they noticed him in armor. "Are you part of the scouting party?"

"Yeah, I found her out there and I was sent here." He answered as he bent down got a hand full of the woman's black hair and pulled her head back to reveal Diana knocked out.

"Why didn't you come on your ride?" asked one of the guards.

"Huh. It was destroyed during the battle and the captain thought it fitting that I should be the one to suffer this humiliation." He pulled her hair back again. "All thanks to this bitch!" He let her go and got behind them.

The guards seamed satisfied with his answer, their smirks were a clear sign of that. They then turned to her and analyzed her sexy figure. "Hmm, for a surface scum, she sure is cute." Spoke one of the guards with an amused smirk.

"Maybe we can have some fun with her before we take her to Lord Orm." Returned the other with a similar smirk.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Returned the blond Atlantian from behind them.

Both guards turned to him. "Why is that?"

"She'll knock you out before you can say "intruders"." He pointed behind them. When they turned back to the in princes she was already up with a very displeased look on her face, it looked more like disgust. She grabbed both of their heads and "**(BONNCK!)"** she knocked them out before they could say anything.

The blond raider puffed in a cloud of smoke and behind in it was Shadowman with an amused smile. "Told you so" he turned to the princess. "I hope you didn't get mad that I said those things and pulled your hair. It was all part of the act, hehehe" He smiled nervously, scratching the back of his head; girls didn't like to be pulled by the hair after all.

Diana was a bit upset. "We'll just say that the situation called for it. Besides your plan got us in here." She smiled back at him determined and forgave him.

"Well it wasn't anything special."

As they were hiding and tying up the bodies in a storage room, Diana turned to the ninja. "You're powers are impressive. You have powerful magic."

Naruto stopped a bit but continued. "I'm as much of a magician as you are a housewife."

Diana looked questionably at him wanting more answers.

Uzumaki saw her look and decided to clear some confusion. "It's not exactly magic; they're ninja techniques that use chakra."

"Chaakara?" she asked confused.

"No, c-h-a-k-r-a. I'll explain later. Right now we have to focus at the task at hand."

-----------**30 minutes ago in the ocean**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Diana were running from the defenders and ducked in a cave. Diana wanted to get out but Naruto stopped her. "Wait! I have a better idea. **Kage Bunshin!**" He crossed his fingers and two clones appeared in the water.

"You know what to do." Spoke Naruto.

"Hai!" both answered. One of the clones looked Diana over and did a quick handsigns. **"****Inu, I, Hitsuji. Henge****!!****" **The clone transformed into an exact replica of Diana.

The princess was shocked. She had seen his clones but never how he did it. It looked simple but she was sure it was more difficult. Then when one of the clones transformed into her, the reaction was gold. "You… you changed into me…"

The original approached her. "It's only a disguise. Don't worry; I'm not trying to steal your good looks." He smiled back at her confidently. Diana couldn't help but only smile. "**(BOOOHMM)**" The attacks from outside were only getting worse as Diana almost fell but Naruto held her by the arm for support.

Both clones got out and were under attack. They dodged the easy blows and waited for the bigger ones. When it finally came they both didn't even dodge it, only just faked shock and confusion. The plan worked perfectly, with the main guard retreating and only a search party of four left, the heroes took them out quickly before they could call for backup. Then Shadowman posed as one of the atlantians using a **Henge**jutsu and pretended to have captured Diana.

Diana was amazed at the blond' quick thinking and his unique powers, they were like those of warlocks, witches and wizards but his mind and body were like those of warriors.

-----------**Atlantis-now**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ninja and the amazon tied the men and locked them in a storage room. They were now sneaking around in the city trying to find the rest of the league.

"Why are we sneaking around like this?" asked Diana slightly annoyed.

"We can't take on a whole city alone. We have to find the others and find out more about what is happening." Responded the blond.

"This will take too long."

"You're right. **Kage Bunshin!**" four clones appeared. "Transform into guards and look around for the others. When you find them release the jutsus so I can find you."

The clones nodded their heads and performed the transformation jutsu transforming into other guards.

The clones left Naruto alone with Diana. "What could have happened to the others?" She princess got out

"The warm welcome we got outside gives me a good assumption to not rule out torture or death. We don't have much time."

"It would be much easier if we just asked them." Voiced the princess.

"We also thought that it would be easier to break into the city and look where it got us."

"(Sign), maybe you're right."

Naruto widened his eyes slightly. Though he was surprised that Diana caved in so quickly, something else caught him off guard. "And it worked! I just spotted them getting pushed in a building next to the palace!"

Both ran to the building and were lucky. It was pretty close.

"Wait! Look!" Diana whispered to the blond. Where she pointed was to a red haired woman that had a big mace in her hand. She had a gold tiara on her head that looked like a crown, a shot green top that looked more like a bra held her breasts while a green, thin, pants that seamed to hang on her hips held up in a golden belt, she only wore a green see through silk on her backside that covered her back but her shaped body could still be seen clearly.

"Let's follow her. She might lead us to the others. This time, we can't afford to loose more time hiding." He held out his hand and Diana took it in hers with a determined smile she lifted him up and pretty soon they were on the same platform as the woman. She didn't notice them and continued forward. 'I don't know if what I'm doing is the right choice. But my darlings might be in grave danger.'

Diana and Shadowman continued to follow her until they reached a room with three guards looking at a huge chamber of water, and inside the chamber were the league. Naruto and Wonder Woman prepared to jump the three guards to take them out when the red haired woman took the initiative and knocked one of the guards out with the mace making a loud metallic sound as she hit the helmet.

"What? **Aggaahh!**" Both guards turned around and one got another mace to the side of his face.

The last one got out of his shock and faced the woman with his weapon ready. "My queen! What are you…?"

"Aaahhhh." The guard couldn't finish as Naruto jumped over the woman and placed a hard kick to his head, and even with the helmet, it still knocked him out. "How do we open the chamber!?" He voice was held panic but was determined and forceful, time was short. Diana appeared next to the queen looking at her for the answer.

Mira stared at him with shock until she realized what he asked her. "…the lever. Pull it!" she pointed at the lever in front of the chamber.

The blond pulled it quickly and water started to escape the chamber fast through a drain that opened in the middle. The heroes were freed quickly and were now catching their breath.

Superman was the first to catch his breath. "Thanks (cough) but they told us (cough) that you died."

Naruto answered for him with a smile. "It will take a lot more to kill me; I'm the toughest guy in the Universe." Smiles and laughs spread around and feelings of gratitude that everyone was alright.

'**You certainly are the biggest ham in the Universe. Hehehe**' the fox snickered in the boy's head.

Naruto grew annoyed at the laud mouth fox, but he dismissed it quickly and turned to the one that helped them. "Thank you for helping us, but why?"

"You believe that someone in Atlantis has betrayed my husband. I also fear for his life, but I need your help."

"You've got it." John answered firmly to the woman.

Everyone else nodded and smiled at the woman agreeing.

--------------**Not** **very far from Atlantis- above a lava shaft at the bottom of the ocean**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquaman was shackled with chains to a section of the rock on the edge of the cliff to the shaft below. He tried to free his hands but his efforts were in vein as the chains held tight.

"Enjoying the view?" Orm slid from above on a water bike.

"Killing me won't make the people of Atlantis serve you." Aquaman wasn't pleased at all and held back his anger to stall for time so that he could find a way to escape.

"I know. That whole lineage thing could get messy. Fortunately, I have a solution." The betrayer returned confidently walking to the front of the ship.

"What do you mean?" the king was genuinely curious this time. His answer was Orm opening a hatching and lifting up a bundle in a red blanket. Sounds of cries could be heard from it.

"Noo!!" To Aquaman's horror the bundle was his only infant son.

------------**Back to Atlantis**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The queen was sneaking them across Atlantis to the palace avoiding the guards.

Diana and Naruto were looking around while walking on a platform. "Your kingdom is truly magnificent. I see why Aquaman wants to protect it so passionately." Spoke the princess, comparing the city to what she had seen.

"Unfortunately, there are those whose ambitions would destroy it."

"And that is when a good leader is separated from a bad one. He protects his home and people with his life." Naruto completed.

"That's right. My husband is a good king."

"I can see that."

They were suddenly surrounded from both sides with Diana and Naruto protecting the queen while Superman and Lantern protected covered them from the back.

"We don't have time for this." The blond spoke. He took out two kunai and tied an explosive tag to each. He threw them at their assailants. The kunai cut the air and implanted themselves in front of the guards.

The guards smirked thinking that he missed. They were interrupted when both kunai started to smoke and two simultaneous explosions blew them away.

Superman and Lantern finished with the three guards that attacked from behind. Superman looked around turned to the others. "We can't keep avoiding them. We have to hurry back to the palace!" He looked at Shadowman "need a hand?"

"No thanks, I'd like to get the feel of this place."

They started to fly to the palace with Diana holding the queen and Naruto jumping from building to building.

------------**Back to Aquaman**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orm looked at the crying child in his hands and had seconds thoughts for a moment but they quickly passed. "Such a pity. The young prince will be another innocent victim to the surface dweller's aggression."

Aquaman couldn't hold it any longer. He tried desperately to get free, bending the chains, but they still held tight.

"Sadly, that will also make me the rightful heir to the throne." He swam to the side of his brother and implanted his knife in the side of the rock leaving the handle out and placed the child on it.

"Well, I'm off to avenge your deaths." He said before firing an energy beam at the rock with the trident making it slip more and more in the lava shaft. He left soon after on the water bike smirking.

"OORRMMM!!!"

The rock started to slide on the side of the cliff slowly approaching the lava vent. Aquaman tried desperately to get free, more determined then ever to get free and save his son. He pulled with all his might until the plate that held the chain of his right arm broke. He tried desperately to free his other hand but the distance between him and the lava was getting shorter and shorter.

His child's cries never ceased and he tried again this time with a sharp object that was an accessory of his belt. He tried to break the rock surrounding the plate but it was useless, he simply didn't have time.

He looked once more at his son and then held the sharp object above his head and aimed it at his hand. "AAAAAGGGGAAAAAHHH!!!"

--------------**Atlantis**- **The palace – 10 minutes later **-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The heroes had reached the palace fast but it was empty. Most if not all of the guards were gone and there was almost no resistance. They decided to search the palace, Superman, J'onn and Lantern were looking everywhere for him. Shadowman and Wonder Woman had stayed to guard the queen with Diana comforting her.

"Excuse me, your highness, but do you have any suspects as to who might have endangered your husband's life?" asked the blond unable to just stay and wait.

"There is just one person who I believe is responsible for this. His brother Orm. He had taken the crown after my husband's presumed death, declared war on your world and took my son while I wasn't around." She finished placing her hands on her face to hold back the tears and try to stay strong.

"Where and when was the last time you saw him?" asked Naruto.

"Just before freeing you. He was in the docks and left on a water bike and the army soon followed."

The ninja turned to Diana. "Maybe there's still someone in the docks that knows where he went. I'll go there while you finish up here."

"Alright, but don't be too long."

Naruto nodded and left at full speed to the docks. Getting there wasn't very difficult. Occasionally he had to sneak around to avoid some people but he reached it quickly.

Looking around the docks, they were huge and empty this time. He guessed that every ship must have left. 'Nothing. If they left Atlantis so unprotected they must be planning something very bad.'

Naruto looked around when his ears caught something. It was water moving back and forth. 'Someone is coming to the surface.' He leaped back a few good meters and took a stance, preparing himself for battle. His eyes caught sight of something in the water; a red liquid was flowing in the water and dissolving quickly. **'**Is that blood?**' **

A splash was his answer, as someone came out weakly out of the water and landed on their knees. It was Aquaman and he was holding his son in his right hand and a red cloth was tied around his left wrist. "Aggghhh!"

"Aquaman! Are you alright?" asked the blond as he rushed to his side.

"…y-you. What are you doing here?" His voice was weak.

"When you disappeared. We decided to come here. Here let me help you. **Kage Bunshin!**". Two clones appeared. One of them pulled off its cloned red coat and held it like a blanket in his hands in front of Aquaman, showing that he wanted to hold the child while Naruto helped him.

Aquaman was untrusting and didn't want to give his son up yet, holding him closer.

"Don't worry. I promise I will protect him with my life." Said the clone.

Aquaman hesitantly gave up the child and placed him in the cloth with the clone wrapping it around him securely.

Naruto proceeded to swing Aquaman's right arm over his shoulder and the third clone took his left arm on his shoulders and all of them proceeded to the palace fast.

Naruto decided to fill in the blanks. "We were right. Someone hired that hitman to kill you using Spanish doubloons; we concluded that it must have come from Atlantis. We wanted to come here and warn you that someone, in your kingdom, wanted you dead. When we got here we were attacked, I and Wonder woman managed to escape, the rest were capture."

"How did you manage to get in if you were out?" asked Aquaman often stealing glances at his son, or the clone holding him.

"Some smoke and mirrors." He answered with a smirk trying to improve the atmosphere. "But it was your wife that saved the day."

"How?"

"She believed us and helped us find the others and save them. She sure is one heck of a woman. Hehehe"

Aquman smirked slightly amused. "That's why I married her."

They reached the court room shortly after where the team was assembled and Mira was starting to cry.

"Did we miss anything?" asked the blond letting go of Aquaman who was now walking on his own, and gave his son back to him.

Mira looked up and was overjoyed to see her two most precious people alive. She ran to Aquaman and hugged him lovingly. "My love! You're safe."

"And so is our son." He said before he put their child into her loving arms.

She looked back at him and saw his pain stricken face and looked at his left arm. "Uhah!! Your hand…".

"Where… is… Orm?!" he asked with malice.

"Before you go after him. We better do something with that hand or you might die." Said the blond seriously.

"There's a surgeon here. He will help me."

-------------Half and hour later----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquaman had regained his strength and the surgeon worked on his left wrist with a scalpel and a torch. He was putting the finishing touches to it. The Justice League and the queen were looking from behind him.

"His own hand… I can't believe it…" said Superman watching from behind.

"I told you he was a mad man…" said Lantern looking as well.

"You call it madness. Yet we ourselves put our lives on the line every day for people we don't even know. And for those we do, we could even sacrifice everything. So if what you say is true, then we are, at least, as mad as he is if not worse." Said the blond. "Or is it the noblest sacrifice you can make for the people you hold precious." He turned to Lantern and Superman. "Don't be so surprised, you yourselves might have to make such a sacrifice one day. What you should be asking is 'when that time comes. Will I be strong enough?'" he finished.

His response was shocked looks. It was true his words exceeded his age; they were those of someone who understood. Their respect for both Aquaman and Naruto grew in their eyes.

'He acts like Flash most of the time, but when he's serious it's like he's a completely different person' thought Diana. The others had similar thoughts.

No one knew it but even Aquaman's respect grew for the blond as he could hear their conversation

Aquaman turned to the surgeon that was still operating on his wrist. "Can't you work any faster?"

"This is a delicate operation my lord. It can't be rushed."

"**(Beep)**" A beep broke the silence and Batman's voice came from it. _"A situation has developed at the North Pole. Thermal reading shows temperatures increasing rapidly."_

"If that continues. The ecologic effects could be catastrophic." Responded J'onn.

"Then let's check it out." Voiced John.

"But what about the crisis here?" asked Diana.

"There may be a connection." Responded Aquaman.

"What do you mean?" asked Superman.

"It's the Doomsday thermal reactor. We designed it to create a polar meltdown."

"What?"

"I had it built as weapon of last resort, should the surface world ever attack." Their responses were wide eyes and Aquaman lowered his head in regret at his huge mistake. "But I never armed it."

"Then Orm must have. Using the plutonium from the submarine." Responded Lantern anxiously.

"If the polar cap melts, the world will sink beneath the waves, everything will be destroyed. Orm must be stopped!" Superman responded before turning to leave.

"And he will be!" Aquaman's operation had ended and he got off the seat. The results were his wound was closed and in its place was a sharp harpoon in the shape of half an ellipse that extended to his knees. "I'll see to it personally!" He finished threateningly.

Everyone hardened their eyes. They knew the next course of action: **End Orm's reign**.

------------**Close to the North Pole**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquman swam at very fast speed through the water. Actually it looked like he glided through it. He jumped on the ice and was walking firmly to the mountain where the reactor would be.

"Aquaman, wait!" Superman called from behind. The rest of the league followed him with Naruto in the Javelin and the rest flying. The blond landed the ship down and jumped after the king of Atlantis.

"Why do you follow?" asked Aquaman.

"We want to help." Responded Diana.

"This is my battle. No one asked you to fight it." He returned coldly.

Naruto was getting annoyed at him. "Have you been drinking salt water?" he deadpanned. "Our world is in danger and do you think we're just going to walk away? If you're taking us for cowards or weak then we'll gladly show you a demonstration." He returned with narrowed eyes.

Aquaman raised an eyebrow at the young man in front of him. '_He's got some guts._' "Stay if you want but don't get in my way." He walked past him but was interrupted when a projectile almost hit him from below the ice, it was lucky that he jumped away in time.

Atlantis' armies soon made themselves known as they surfaced through the ice and started firing their cannons and releasing their riders.

The heroes closed the distance between them and engaged with Aquaman jumping in the water, Naruto landing on the surface of the water and the others attacking from the skies.

Riders closed in on Naruto. The ninja folded his arms _'These guys look thirsty' _he smirked.

'**Then give them something to drink.'**

Naruto clapped his hands together hard and concentrated his chakra to water. "**Suiton:**** Suishōha**!" He created a massive wave that was aimed at his attackers and they were all swept away as the jutsu hit them head on.

'It was larger then last time but that was the only water jutsu I know. I have to train more.' He concluded, but he had to jump away fast as one of the large warships aimed its turrets at him and started firing. The rest of the league was busy with the other riders and the battle ships so he couldn't call for backup and Aquaman was below in the water.

"Huh, Kyuubi, looks like we'll have to show them some of our strength." He looked at the ship that was still firing at him and pulled out a three tipped kunai out of his ninja pouch.

'**Then let's not disappoint.**'

Shadowman charged the Kunai with charka and threw it above the ship. He then closed his eyes and concentrated until a red aura surrounded him. He then disappeared in a yellow glow and appeared 50 meter above the large warship. "AAAHHHHH!! **(Boohmm!!)**" He hit the surface of the ship making a huge dent in it, then he pulled both fists up and slammed into the ship breaking the plate and sending two chakra hands into the ship destroying floor after floor until it hit the bottom. The ship started to sink and the blond jinchuuriki pulled out his arms and the red glow was gone as fast as it appeared.

Shadowman turned to the others and saw a group of riders attacking another, except that the bike was commandeered by Aquaman himself. The ninja watched as the king swiftly avoided all the firepower, and jumped of the bike catching a small whale by its thin and hitting the men dead center knocking them away. "Wow."

Naruto jumped off the sinking ship and landed on the water and put chakra into his body increasing speed and performing **Shunshin no Jutsu**__landing on the ice a good mile away. 'This isn't good. These guys are only distracting us.'

"_Shadowman. Aquaman is heading to the generator. Meet me there_" He heard on his radio.

"Nice to hear form you too. What took you so long? I'm on my way." He turned to the ice and closed his eyes, his sensitive ears caught sound of a jet flying. 'That way. **Shunshin no Jutsu**' He disappeared in a in the wind and ran at fast speeds to catch up.

----------**With Aquaman**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After ridding the whale for a while, he released it and emerged out of the water through the ice and close to the cave that held the generator. He walked inside looking for his brother, water was dripping everywhere from the melted ice. He reached the generator and walked to the keyboard. He was going to shut it down when he was attacked from behind by an energy beam from Orm, trident in hand and all. "AARRGGaaaeeeahh!!!"

"Apparently I underestimated you brother. A mistake I won't repeat again." He pulled back the trident and aimed the sharp edges at the hero to stab him.

Aquaman, however, faked defeat and avoided the trident. He punched Orm hard in the face and sent him back a few meters.

Meanwhile Batman had landed the batjet he was flying in. Lantern landed close to him and Naruto appeared instantly in a swift wind.

Aquaman and Orm engaged in battle again but Orm's fighting skills were no match for his brother's.

"It's over." Concluded Aquaman.

"You're right… and you lost!" He lifted the trident again and aimed it at the keyboard and destroyed it preventing any attempt to stop the generator.

Aquaman was caught off guard by these turn of events and was too distracted to avoid another energy blast to his abdomen. "The tide is against you. The reactor can't be shut down."

Shadowman, Batman and John reached the reactor and Batman started working on the reactor. "It's no good. I'll have to go inside and manually shut it down."

"Inside?" asked Lantern knowing the risks of radiation

"Your ring. Can it protect me?"

"We'll soon find out." Lantern made a cloak of energy around batman who then proceeded to enter the reactor through a hatch.

While fighting Aquaman fell in a huge hole in the ice. But he stabbed the ice with the harpoon and it stopped his decent

Shadowman walked to Orm soundless and tapped his shoulder. Orm turned and was met with a hard punch to the face. "Hi, looks like you're the one that's been causing all the trouble."

"How dare you?" Orm was angry and was now holding a bruised cheek.

"Simple, I want to." He attacked again but the trident was already aimed at him and fired hitting the ninja in the abdomen. "AAAAGGGAAHHHH!"

"Huh, that's it bow to my feet. All of you surface scums are weak like my brother. And I'm going to end you!!" He fired the trident again and again at the ninja who was pinned in the wall.

Lantern heard the painful scream but could do nothing as he had the reactor to focus on.

Aquaman was jumping from ledge to ledge trying to reach the cave where the reactor and the rest were.

Finally Orm ceased his attack, which left a bad burn on Naruto's abdomen but didn't kill him. Said ninja turned to him "… the only one weak here is you. You fear the surface world so much that you would destroy it just to prove your superiority. " He baited Orm to a close range battle and it worked.

"I'm not weak!! " He tried to plunge his weapon in the blond ninja but it was caught in a kunai. "I'm nothing like my spineless brother!!!AAAGgghhh"

"AAAGHAA. He sacrificed so much for his family and kingdom, things that you could never do! You're right, you are nothing like him, you're just and arrogant coward!" Both pushed each other hard trying to gain dominance.

Orm was infuriated and pushed on. "You sure talk much! I hope you saved some good last words!!!"

"I hope you saved yours." Naruto kicked hit to the side and punched a back.

Orm charged the trident and aimed it at Naruto. He was so mad that he forgot about the reactor.

Shadownab couldn't dodge, if he did, then the whole reactor could explode so he concentrated all the chakra he could to his chest and took the shot that sent him to the ground.

"Orm! Your fight is with me!!" Aquaman screamed as he jumped to the cave.

"That's right!" Both engaged in battle again.

But soon after it was over as both feel an ice bridge and Orm pulled out a knife and cut Aquaman but the bridge started to crumble due to the impact and the heat. Both were starting to fall. "AAAHHH"

Shadowman returned to the cliff and did a hand sign. "**Taiju Kage Bunshin!!!**" He made a ladder of his clones that extended down the whole and caught both of them by the hands and pulled them up. When he did the clones let go and started to punch and kick Orm until he was overwhelmed and knocked out with bruises all over his body. Aquaman and Naruto turned to the reactor and ran to Lantern.

"Hurry Batman!" John called out.

"**(TZZSSHH!!!)**" Batman succeeded and the reactor was shut down.

"You did it."

"No. WE did it."

Aquaman turned to them. "Then the threat is over."

"…not yet"

They all turned to Orm who had a round device in his arm. "If I can't win, then you won't either. AHH" He threw the device at them, but Naruto jumped really fast in the air and hit it with his leg sending it back at Orm.

"NOOOO!!(BOOM!)" he screamed. The object exploded causing a cave in.

"We have to get out of here!!!" Batman screamed.

They all started to run to the exit and narrowly made it outside.

"Now, it's over."

Batman, Aquaman, Lantern and Shadowman returned to the battle although it was nothing much to see. The others had already defeated the army

Following that they returned to Atlantis and order was started to be made as the soldiers obeyed their king and arrested the generals. There were diggings at the cave but Orm was no where to be found and everyone dismissed him as being dead. The generals were put on trail and all of them crumbled in excuses with Brak the ringleader. "… and surely you must know my lord that our loyalties belong to you and you alone. We never believed in Orm's plans but your brother forced us. The truth is: we were only following orders."

Aquaman and the league heard enough. They were nothing but cowards. "Get them out of my sight…" The guards proceeded and took the former generals in cells where they will spend a long time.

"(Heavy sign) I can only blame myself. My fear of the surface dwellers blinded me to those I should have feared most. And it cost me dearly."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, maybe we've all misjudged." John tried to comfort the king with words, admitting even to himself, as well, that he was wrong.

"Perhaps… All I want… all I've ever wanted is peace and security in Atlantis."

"After what's happened it won't be easy." Superman commented.

"I know. But some sacrifices are worth it." Aquaman concluded looking at his wife and child.

Naruto, who had been treated at Atlantis, decided to intervene before the sorrow became any thicker. "Don't worry too much about it. Strong beliefs win strong men, and then makes them stronger." He walked to Aquaman and faced him with a smile, taking off his face mask. "Today you proved to others and yourself that your determination is strong and your dream is noble. Those are the traits of great kings that can achieve anything if their heart is strong. I know you can do it…" He smiled at the king and held out his hand.

Aquaman was taken back by his words but smiled non the less, letting go of his suspicion and accepted the hand in a strong shake. "Thank you."

"Hehe. Do your best and don't give up." Naruto returned.

The queen looked at them and smiled at them. '_They are great people. We shouldn't have judged all of them so harshly._'

----------- Watchtower hours later -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was standing on the edge of the bed. He took of the bandages to his torso and looked them over. "It should heal by tomorrow." (Knock)(knock)

"Come in."

Hawkgirl came in. "I heard about your adventure today. Good work."

"Thanks but why are you here?"

"I'm here to do the second part of the bet you remember… oh god that is a bad burn…" she finally saw it.

"It's nothing…" he returned nonchalantly.

"Yes it is, give me the bandages!"

"No thanks, I'll do it." He started wrapping the bandages tightly and was missing some parts.

"No, no. You're doing it wrong. They will open and infect and you're missing some of them!" She tried to force him to give her the bandages.

"I'm a big boy, I can do it myself!" He returned and pulled the bandages behind him and out of her reach.

"You idiot! Do you want to die or something?" she tried again this time more harshly.

"What did you call me?"

"(EAAaahh!)(Bonck)" They both fell out of his bed and landed in a very awkward position. Hawkgirl was standing with her on all fours with Naruto under her. Naruto on the other hand was standing on his back and his knees were bent up and he felt something really soft in his hands. He had his eyes closed and opened them and looked below, he tightened his hands a bit and to his horror his hands were on both of Hawkgirls' breasts.

Naruto looked up and his face changed to that of pure shock and fear, Hawkgirl had the angriest look he ever saw on her, it reminded him when of the looks Sakura and Tsunade showered him when he tried to praise Sakura's body but ended making her and Tsunade angry. "**Do you like them**!!?" she asked with an very pissed off smile.

"EEEhhh. Th- this is all a misunderstanding…"

"Well don't misunderstand this!!!(BOOM)" She punched him so hard in the head that it bet the floor.

"Hum… this is the last time I try to do something helpful for you!!!" she returned angrily and stopped out.

"Geez, it was an accident."

Kyuubi who was rolling through the cage again in laughter finally stopped. **"Sure kid, sure…"**

"EEeehhh?? Even you think I did that on propose?**"**

'**No comment. You're a young man and you need to do these things now and then…'**

"It's not like I don't want to. WAIT! What am I saying? It was an accident!!!**"**

'**I mean there comes a time when even kits must become foxes and do those sort of things…'**

'Damn it! Are you listening to me?!!'

-------------End of chapter- Next time------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luthor is finally arrested by the Justice League, but a terminal disease is threatening to kill him. His last wish: to destroy the justice league and take them to the grave with him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Taiju Kage Bunshin" – "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu"**

"**Shunshin no Jutsu" – "Body Flicker Jutsu"**

"**Suiton:**** Suishōha" – "Water Style: Shockwave"**

"**Henge**" – "**Transformation**"

**Ended this chapter. I don't think anyone noticed but my chapters are getting longer and longer. I keep trying to make them shorter but they just come out longer… Oh well. Leave a review before you leave… Until next time…**


	9. ANpoll2

**Hello everyone. Firstly I would like to thank everyone for your compliments and support. So I was thinking of giving this new poll until I update a new chapter. **

**It isn't much but here is the general idea: Naruto is ****not **** a fulltime hero, like Green Lantern, at least not in this story, that means that he is not going to always going to wear his armor and mask. He is going to have a public identity as well. Because like all people that end up in a new world, he is going to want to mingle, to have some fun, to live a little like a normal person(and with his shadow clones, that isn't much of a problem). Now I'm going to give you a sneak preview on the next chapter: Batman is going to make Naruto some identity documents, like green card, driver's license, social security number, etc. to allow him to live among normal people, if he wants to that is. Naruto is also going to want a job to do when he is off duty and to earn his own money.**

**This job is not going to be something that is going to close him off to his hero life, more like it could help him, for example information gathering. It's also meant for comical effect and just because I don't like how in some stories Naruto is always trapped in a certain point doing just one thing. So here is the poll. There are 3 questions. **

**Are you okay with this idea? If so then what line of work would you recommend?( I was thinking of a freelance photographer)**

**On his identity documents, should he keep his name or change it? (This could work out either way)**

**If you have any more suggestions… then you can add any…(If it works for the story, I'll use it)**

**The poll will stay active for till I add the next chapter, it could take a while. Until then, I will read all your opinions and come with something. **


	10. Chapter 8 What will I do

**I don't own Naruto or Justice League this in only a story I wanted to write. Leave a review…**

**Chapter 7: What will I do**

**---------- Watchtower -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was another day in the Watchtower. It was Naruto's turn to be on duty, so here he was again, feeling the bitterness of boredom.

'_Ahh, another day in the Watchtower, so serene, so peaceful, you can just stare at the Earth for hours and hours._'

'…_y__**ou hate it don't you…**__' answered the fox._

'_I wouldn't call it hate, more like boring beyond all else.'_

'_**You could always start a world war…**__'_

_Naruto took a thinking position. Kyuubi had a hopeful look in the cage. 'Nice try… but I'm not that desperate. Although going out there and maybe breaking some guys out of prison is a very tempting thought.'_

'_**Well, you can't blame me for trying. I miss the thrill of the hunt…(sign). I'd give anything to be in your place… at least you get to crack some skulls and give some bruises.**__' _The Kyuubi actually sounded sad.

'_Give anything huh? Even give up your power?' _Naruto's thoughts started to think about the possibility.

'_**Hm**__…__**Half of it, maybe even more… I could recover.**__' _Responded the demon still thinking.

'_This world is full of possibilities. Maybe we can find a way to make that wish come true…'_

'_**Do you really think that!?'**_ asked the kitsune hopefully.

'_When I talked to Superman earlier, he asked me if my powers were magic, and if I met a 'Doctor Fate'. When I denied and asked him why, he told me that Fate used magic as his primary attacks, it can slightly bend the laws of physics.' _responded the blond ninja.

'… _**I see, so you're hoping that though magic, you can find a way around the seal.**__'_

'_Yes, that's it, but Fate is also a magician that fights demons. So just walking in there and asking him to help will only get me killed. So we'll have to find another way.'_

'_**Right, I sense someone coming, we'll talk later…**__'_

Naruto turned around and saw Batman coming at him.

Batman was surprised at his quick reflex. 'He's good; I even tried to be as quiet as possible.' "We need to talk about something."

"Alright, what about?" asked Naruto turning his attention to the masked hero.

"After you helped us during the invasion you mentioned that you came from a very isolated part of the world."

"That's right." Responded the blond.

"Any chance that you can show us?"

"… Sorry Batman but my people like to keep to themselves and don't appreciate outsiders." Responded Shadowman, half lying to Batman.

Batman looked at Shadowman for any signs of lying but didn't find any. "I understand. The other thing is that you live in Central City, but you come from an isolated place, so do you have any identity papers?"

"Identity papers?" asked the ninja confused.

"Yes, like birth certificate, driving license, work card?" Batman tried to clear the confusion…

"No, I don't. I only managed to work small jobs while I was there, they didn't really care about any of that, so I never put much thought in it." Returned Naruto rubbing his chin.

"Then if you are going to have a secret identity, you'll need them." Concluded Batman.

"How do I make them?"

"I have a few connections that can help. I make them for you in two days. I just need you to write some information for me."

"Information? Like what?" asked Naruto suspiciously.

"Information like you name, birth date, parents' names, any school you attended and the address where you are currently staying at…" responded Batman offering Naruto a sheet of paper and a pen.

'I don't think there's any harm in that…' He took the pen and paper and approached a table. He started writing, although his hand writing was slow and forced. He was still having a hard time learning to write in English.

After a few minutes he returned the paper to Batman, who looked it over. At the birth date and age, he got slightly shocked. 'This can't be right.' He turned and looked at Naruto suspiciously. "19!? You're just 19 years old?!"

"That's right. Is there something wrong?" asked Naruto placing his hands on his sides.

"It's just that, I expected you to be in your mid 20's, but you are younger then I thought." Responded Batman.

"So?" asked the blond again.

"… When most people are at this age, they still think about things like what to do with their lives or fun or family. You made your decisions pretty early." Responded Batman trying to clear the tension that was forming.

"I… I had to grow up quicker then most. I realized that I had something more important to do and I realized that I couldn't just leave it behind for someone else to take it." Responded the blond.

"I see." He didn't admit it but the dark knight himself went though something like that. "And what do your parents think of it?"

"I think they would be proud of me, but to tell you the truth… I wouldn't really know right now…" responded the blond with a sad smile looking down.

"…why is that?" asked Batman looking more interested, getting a familiar feeling.

"…because… both my parents…died" Naruto turned around "…before I… before I knew them…."

Batman looked sadly at the ground. He realized that he hit a very sensitive spot. "…I'm sorry."

"…sorry?... sorry for what? You weren't there… so you got nothing to be sorry about." Naruto turned to him and grinned at the Dark knight.

Batman looked back at him and smiled slightly. "This will be enough…" He turned to leave but stopped just at the exit. With his back turned at Naruto, he spoke "… if it helps at all… my parents died when I was still a kid… so don't' think that there aren't people here who understand what you went though…"Then he continued and left.

Naruto smiled at the man and felt. 'Underneath that mask, maybe we aren't so different.'

----------Next day- Central City- noon ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The streets were calm and the people were doing their own business, some were going home, some were doing their jobs. It looked like a calm and normal day. No one could notice a blond young man in the crowd. He was wearing a pair of dark green jeans that looked baggy with an ordinary pair of shoes on. A long sleeved orange shirt with a hood on the back. He also wore a blue bucket-shaped hat on his head ornamented with stars that covered his hair and a pair of sunglasses on covering his eyes. He was strolling down the road looking around himself but didn't really follow anything.

'This sure is peaceful. The city is so big… Konoha might have been large but now, it's like comparing a combo apartment to the Hyuuga compound.'

'_**What are you doing here anyway?'**_ asked the fox bored. There had been no real battle or anything serious lately and it was starting to get on both their nerves. _'__**Now that you have the time, you should be training. A warrior with dull skills is asking form his enemies for death.**__' _

'_Don't get your tails in a not. ' Naruto smirked as the fox grumbled in his head. 'It may look like I'm doing nothing right now but actually underneath my clothes I've placed weights with seals.' _Naruto answered proudly.

'…_r__**eally? When did that happen? I didn't think your brain had that kind of capacity to cook up such an idea.**__' The fox finished with a laugh at the hero's annoyance. _

'_Very funny, fur-face, don't think that I was just bagging my head up there in the tower. I looked in the scroll and have been reading about seals, this is just one of low to mid-level seals. It allows me to store chakra in them increasing the weight. The downside is that I can only quadruple the weight, any more and the weights will crack. ' _

'_**Hmm… I can think of other thing you could have bagged…' **__The fox interrupted. With a little concentration, it managed to manipulate Naruto's subconscious and send images of Diana and Hawkgirl naked, pressing their boobs in his arm, looking at Naruto, pressing their naked bodies on each other and boobs on boobs while looking at him and finally opening their mouths… speaking…sensually in unison "Naruto-kun… please… be gentle…"._

"_**(HOOONNGG!)**__ Hey you moron!!! Where did you learn to walk? An emo school?!!" _The daydream was harshly interrupted when blushing teen found himself all alone in the middle of the sidewalk two inches from a car that almost turned him to road kill.

"Sorry! Really sorry!" He bowed his head and ran quickly to the other side while other cars stopped almost hitting him. Naruto could hear their screams of protest:

"Hey you idiot, why don't you watch where you're going?"

"You blond basterd!"

"Asshole!"

Finally he stopped and breathed a sign of relief. "Pheu! I safe. HEY YOU PERVERTED BASTERD! YOU ALMOST GOT US KIL…" He looked around and saw all the people staring at him. "Did… did I… just said that… out loud?" He asked nervously…

The people continued to stare at him with no one saying a word. He looked around and saw a little girl tugging at a woman's dress, he guessed she was his mother, his sensitive ears allowed him to hear her question. "_Hey mommy, who is that man talking to? And what is "perverted"?_" she asked innocently.

He heard her answer. "Don't worry sweaty, the man is only talking to himself and that word is used to describe all men. You'll learn when you're older…"

Naruto looked sheepishly at the crowd, and scratched his head. "Sorry, just a phone call." He answered and speeds up his walk making his way through the crowd.

The fox was laughing loudly in the cage at Naruto and his outburst.

'_STOP LAUGHING, ERO-KITSUNE! You stupid stunt nearly got us killed!' Naruto screamed in his mind._

'_**AHAHAaheeahhh! You just don't know how to appreciate a good joke, and you can't tell me you didn't like it...' **__ The fox returned after a full blown laughter._

'_BAKA, That 'joke' almost gut us killed. Besides I'm not that kind of guy.' He returned defensively._

'_**Ohh really? Then why didn't you stop me after it started. You had a lot of time to…' **__the fox returned._

_Naruto jumped in his sandals and got pink on the face that almost rivaled Sakura's hair. 'Baka! You caught me off guard, how can anyone stop it that soon…' He tried to defend._

'… _**So you're skilled enough to catch a kunai thrown at you at 1 meter away but can't dismiss some images of some hot, naked women… ' **__the fox returned, its grin never leaving._

'_That… that was your doing!!'_

'_**Admit it kid, you really liked that and really wanted it…'**_

'_Shut up! Like I said, I'm not that kind of guy!!! '_

'_**Whatever kid… I better stop before you do the same mistake twice. (Yawn) see you kid…' **__the fox finished before it went to sleep._

Naruto breathed relieve that he finally stopped that thought from reaching his head. 'That was close; I got to be more careful.' He stopped at another sidewalk and remembered the wet daydream "… it wasn't that bad…" he said to himself getting red on the face.

In the cage, Kyuubi opened an eye half hardly and smirked before closing it and letting sleep take over.

---------- a few hours latter -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto received a radio call from Batman and asked him to meet on the roof of a building.

"Yo" he saluted with a hand.

Batman approached him and gave him an envelope. "This is everything you need for an identity here. You have all your papers there, starting from birth certificate, social security card, passport, Certificate of U.S. Citizenship, Immigration documents, to vote registration card."

Naruto opened the envelope and looked at its contents, he looked them over but didn't' really read all the details. "So? What's the cover story?" He asked.

"You were born in Japan, in Kyoto. Your father was an engineer in robotics and your mother was a teacher at a school. They both died when you were 12 in a car accident and you have been living with friends of the family. You worked your way through school and high school but decided to drop out of University and move here. What for, I'll let you decide. I'm sure you can come up with something."

"Understood, thanks. Oh…" he looked inside and found a strange small object but from its shape and size, he determined that it was a cell phone.

"This is our way to communicate should you not have your radio damaged, off, or otherwise out of range. It's costumed made to resist impact and damage. It's range is greater and untraceable. You have a few numbers in it about how to reach me, Superman, the Watchtower, Green Lantern, Flash or Hawkgirl or Diana. It's also untraceable and on a private line, so no one can listen in on us. Any questions?"

"Um… yeah. Let's start with: how do I use it when I don't have the slightest clue about how to use it…" He finished with a frown.

'Damn, I didn't expect that' thought Batman but didn't show it. "You'll figure it out. The charger for the battery is in the phone. Got to go…" He jumped of the ledge.

"Wait!" he tried to call for the hero but when he reached the ledge he was gone. Naruto scowled a frown and bent on his hands. He waited for a few seconds before "umm… I know you're two floors below me and you're waiting for me to leave. And you do know I'm a ninja, right?"

Silence was his answer before finally. "(Heavy sign) I'll send you an instruction book in your mail…"

"Thanks!" answered the blond cheerfully and left.

Batman moved and used his grappling hock to leave. 'I'm going to have to refine my own skills around this guy…'

----------An hour later----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's stomach started to growl. "I'm hungry again." He checked his pockets and found his wallet. Opening it, he saw that he had little money left. "I'm starting to run low on money. Since I joined the league, I haven't been able to take many jobs and wallet has seen better days. I have to find a way to earn some money quick."

He walked down the road trying to find a restaurant. But his eyes caught sight of four thugs following a woman, they looked dangerous and one had a bat in his hand, one of them was shaved bald and had a short black beared, another tall one but skinnier, had a Mohawk haircut with green hair, the guy holding the bat had short spiky hair, the last one had very messy dirty blond hair. 'Looks like trouble, I better follow them.'

The woman in question looked very sophisticated with a business costume consisting of black short skirt that went just above her knees, with s coat that covered her upper body and a white shirt underneath. She was tall, almost as tall as Naruto. She looked between her mid twenties to early thirties. She had good looking C-cup breasts and she looked like a model. She also had dark brown hair that went a little past her shoulders and covered her face slightly.

As she walked in a less populated area, the thugs started smirking and howling after her.

"Hey babe! You sure look hot!" called one of them.

"Yeah, how about you have some fun with us?" asked another. They were starting to get excited.

She continued walking completely ignoring them, never turning a head.

"Ohh, the silent treatment! He said it to you Joey…"

They started walking slightly faster to get nearer to her.

"Come on baby, give us some sugar…" called the one with spiky hair, who approached her from behind and tried to take a kiss from the taller woman.

"Sugar and trash don't mix well." She answered and hit him with her fist, sending him a good few feet away.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her. He was ready to jump in but decided to wait a while longer.

"Ohh, she's really something, looks great and a lot of attitude… just my type." Called the bald one of the group, who Naruto guessed was the ring leader.

"Yahoooo!" the thugs started calling. Naruto was getting angrier and angrier but still waited.

"So, pretty girl, how about you and me get a drink and then maybe get to know each other a little better?" he asked trying to act cool and charming.

"I take back what I said. Call you scum trash, is an insult to the trash…" she started walking again.

"… hehehe, boys, I think she needs a little encouraging. Let's show her around…" He was a little taken back at her response but quickly composed himself and got cocky.

"Sure boss."

Shadowman continue to watch very angry and disgusted at them as they each took one of her arms and legs and lifted her pulling her in an ally between two buildings. The blond ninja looked around and saw some people but none tried to help her. Some mumbled about not getting involved while others said to call the police. '_Why aren't' they doing anything!?_'

He followed the lowlifes as they pulled the young woman in the alley and pinned her to the wall. She was trying to fight back and though she managed to get some hits, her clothes prevented her from doing any major damage.

"Let me go! Let me GO you SCUMBAGS! (SLAP!!!)" But she received a hard slap on the face by the bald one who approached her and put a hand on her mouth while the other on her right breast.

"I really like girls like you… because I like to discipline them. Bitches like you need to know your place…" He threatened getting out a knife and playing with it near her face and going down to her cleavage.

She started to panic and looked at the far end of the alley and saw some people there but they were either looking at her through the corner of their eyes or passing by not caring at all. 'Please… someone… help me…. Why? Why isn't anyone doing anything?!'

"HEY! ASSHOLES!"

They turned to the young man who approached them, the hat and some of his hair hiding his eyes.

"Eh? What the hell do you want? Fuck off!" called the one with spiky hair.

"Huh… let her go and maybe you'll get out of this alley with only a few bruises…" he threatened releasing some KI (killing intent) at them. He tried to keep it at a minimum as to not attract to much attention. It seamed to work, as they started to sweat but brushed it off.

They turned to him and looked smiling evilly. "Oh? And what are you? Her husband? Brother? Boyfriend? It doesn't matter, because you're not going to forget this day."

"Who I am is not important … this is your last warning. Let… her…go." He returned not impressed at all.

"Fuck off!!!" screamed the spiky haired thug as he charged at Naruto full force and bat pulled back.

Naruto grabbed the bat with his left hand just as it was coming down right above the thug's hands. He held it tight and it didn't budge at all. The guy was surprised at how strong Naruto but didn't have time to think much about it, as he got a hard punch to his abdomen followed by a knee to his jaw and another punch to the face that made him release the bat and trip back a few feet.

The others were shocked at how easily their friend was dispatched but angry at the same time. The woman was amazed and curious about him.

The bald leader got bold and started barking orders. "Jay, Marcus get that bastard!"

The others attacked in rage at the ninja who looked around spotted two trash cans a few feet in front of him. Inside was an old broken iron and in the other an old frying pan.

The two attacked him with one of them going for a kick while the other for a punch. Naruto avoided the kick by moving aside and getting to the side of his attacker, he then lifted the iron up and punch landed dead center getting a yell of pain from the attacker. Naruto turned to the one who tried to kick him, this time he tried to punch but Naruto used the frying pan as a makeshift shield followed by a hit with the iron at the attacker's face. Naruto turned to the other, who was trying to nurse his arm and hit him in the face with the frying pan. Both the thugs fell back and held their faces and moaned in pain.

"You asked for it!" But they weren't out yet, the little guy got back on his feet and a tried to attack Naruto again, he did some moves like jumping and kicking, it looked like kung fu. "Let's see what you can do."

Naruto looked down and saw the remains of a broom. Doing some footwork, he pushed the broom to his arms and hit the thug in the head breaking the broom.

"Now… it's your turn." Naruto turned to the leader.

"Stay back… I'm going to cut her" the thug threatened holding her like a shield and a knife to her neck.

"If you do… then you forfeit your life." Naruto answered coldly, lifting his head allowing the wind to blow the hair out of his eyes. They were cold blue and very serious.

"…now, take it easy. I'm going to let her go." The leader spoke uneasy, feeling the strain of the KI.

The young ninja looked at the woman's eyes and then down making gestures to her foot. She got the message.

"…now come on… easy… easy." The leader was now sweating bullets.

"... lowlife…" she said before lifting her foot high and stepping on his foot then she took his knife hand and bit hard in it.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" the man screamed in pain.

The distraction was enough for Naruto to close the distance between them and delivered a right hock to his face sending him staggering back. The woman got behind Naruto because the leader attacked again this time with the knife.

Shadowman dodged it effortlessly then grabbed the hand and twisted it making the attacker drop the knife, then kicked him a few times before finally giving a high kick to his face sent the attacker landing in half empty trashcan unconscious.

Naruto looked at them and after determining that they were out, turned to the woman who stared at him. "Phew, that was close, I guess I showed off too much. Are you hurt?" He smiled at her.

"Oh…oh no. I'm fine, just a little shaken up." She answered.

This time he got a good look at her face and she looked beautiful. She had green eyes and a very pretty face. "It's a good thing I was around. I'd hate to think what could have happened."

She got a frown on her face. "Don't take me too lightly. I could have taken care of myself but this dress got in the way… are you alright?"

"Yeah….I'm..."

"Freeze!" a police car pulled up at the alley. "We got reports about disturbance and a fight and a possible rape here." He pointed his gun at Naruto who lifted his hands as far as the sky.

"It's over officer. They" she pointed at the unconscious gang "tried to attack and possibly rape me. He came along and saved me…"

The officers got the gang and pilled them in the squad cars. "We'll need a few declarations from you miss. " The officer turned to Naruto "You can put your hands down now."

"Can I go now?" asked the blond.

"I guess." Answered the officer.

Naruto started to walk away when the woman approached him. "Wait! I never got your name…"

"It's Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." And left.

"Uzumaki Naruto… I'll remember that…" she said.

------------The next day- at the entrance to the Daily Informer-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We find Naruto looking at the entrance. "This must be it."

After he had beaten the thugs, Naruto picked up a paper and found an ad. "300 dollars for any pictures of the Shadowman, one of the three newest superheroes of the Justice League."

Naruto smiled remembering making a clone and taking some pictures. The camera he used wasn't the best but the pictures were good.

Making his was to the secretary. "Hello, I'm here about the ad."

She pressed on a button for the intercom. "Miss Baxter. Someone has come to see you about the ad."

"_Send him in." _was the response. It was a woman's voice.

'Strange, where did I hear that voice?' wondered the ninja walking in.

He walked in and noticed that the said woman had her back at him.

"If you, like the other 7 applicants are here to waste my…." She didn't finish as she turned around. Naruto was shocked, the person in front of him, was the same one he rescued yesterday.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Phew, finally back, everything went well and I'm back.**

**This chapter was shorter then the others but I wanted to make it as detailed as possible. Leave a review after reading….**


	11. Chapter 9 Injustice for all Round I

**I corrected most of the misspellings on this chapter and spiced it up a bit… **

**I do not own Naruto or Justice League franchise. I only own this story. This chapter has been updated by DarkShadowRaven and beta-read by Sithmaster56a  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Injustice for all-Round I**

* * *

There used to be a saying 'Fate is like a boomerang. It comes right back to bite you in the ass.' That was on Naruto's mind right now.

Not that he wasn't glad to see the beauty before him but he was worried that because his heroic acts the other day, he might've gained some suspicion. _'I think I better play it cool.'_ So he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You! You're the one from yesterday…" she said looking at him with excited eyes.

"You… you… who are you?" he asked scratching his cheek trying to look confused.

The young woman nearly fell out of her seat. "What? How can you not remember me?" she asked with a mixture of disbelief, uneasiness and irritation. How could he not remember the events from the other day? Some people suffer mental trauma from an experience like yesterday and never forget for years, yet he was just shrugging it off like dust being swept up.

Naruto's confused face never left, but he decided to give her a break. "Oh! You're the girl from yesterday!"

"And you're…. um… Naruto Uzumaki!" she finished excitedly. "I was wondering if I would ever see you again."

"I'm glad to see that everything worked out well but I still don't know who _you_ are…" he questioned.

"You're right. My name is Samantha Baxter and I'm the editor chief and reporter of the Daily Informer." she finished extending a hand which he took and shook. "Have a seat…"

* * *

**-Author information-**

**I stopped this story right here to reveal some information regarding this person. "Samantha Baxter" is actually a character I created as well as the Daily Informer. I wanted to give Naruto a temporary job and at the same time not to get too complicated or confusing. Although most people wanted him to be a detective, or private eye right then, it was very hard to keep with the story and introduce parts where he plays the detective. "Samantha Baxter" will have an important role in the future as a support character.**

**She is a normal person without any superpowers. She is the editor and self appointed lead reporter of the Daily Informer mainly because she likes to work on stories herself. So she has both jobs. Any more information on her will be revealed in the story…**

**-Back to the story-**

* * *

"Thank you, Miss Baxter." Responded the blond sitting down on the seat he had been offered, right in front of her.

"Now what brings you here?" she asked interested giving him her full attention, resting her head on the back of her hands while her elbows were using the table for support.

Naruto couldn't help but see her beautiful eyes and gorgeous dark hair that seamed to flow with every movement; he then looked downwards and couldn't help but blush at her visible cleavage.

"…do you like them?" she asked playfully with an evil smirk.

Naruto almost jumped out of his seat, but calmed himself and forced the blush aside. "Sorry, it's… just… just..." he muttered as he panicked slightly and raised his hands to defend himself.

"(Hahaha!) Don't worry about it… any straight man would look at them… although you have one of the most funniest reactions I've ever seen… it makes you look really innocent…" she finished with a foxy smile.

"… sorry but… I'm here about the ad…" he tried to change the subject and not make a fool out of himself. He pulled out the 10 pictures and put them on the table.

"Oh! The ad… well let's see…" She took the pictures and looked them over… most were pretty good but any features that could identify Shadowman were visibly unseen. "Not bad… not the best but it's better then most I've seen."

"How many have you seen?" asked the blond curious.

"Well, you're the eighth that came here today. But the ad has been up for a few days. Tell me something though… how did you take them? and where?" asked the woman curious.

Naruto got slightly nervous, but he had expected questions like this. "Well I took them last night in the city. I was lucky enough to see him run on the skyscrapers…"

"…I guess we can go with that." She responded leaning in her seat.

"What do you mean?" asked the blond.

"Well, you wouldn't believe what most people in this city imagine. One person said that he saw him in MacDonald's having a cheeseburger. Another said the he was spotted getting in the sewers. Another girl said that she saw him in the park holding Batman's hand. One crazy lady even said the she saw him in her closet and has been living in her house and sleeping in the bathtub…" she finished rubbing her head remembering all the ridiculous stories.

Naruto looked at her with a combination of an annoyed and freaked out expression. "… I get the point…that really is annoying." While he said those words, the fox that heard the stories was laughing in the cage like a teenager that just smoked two packs of marijuana. '_No matter how you look at it… anyone who would believe that are a few ingredients short of a full bowl of ramen._' Naruto thought sarcastically.

"Okay, I'll pay you for the pictures…" finished the editor putting the pictures away and turning to the side presenting him with her profile. "Tell me something though…"

Naruto was glad that he would get the money, it would last him a good while. The question on the other hand worried him slightly. "…what?"

"Back then, when you saved me, why did you do it? I was a no one to you then, why did you risk getting hurt, or killed, for someone who you didn't even know?" she asked turning back to face him.

"Why, shouldn't I? You were getting hurt and I couldn't just stand there doing nothing… if you can do something to help someone who really needs it… then do you really need a reason to help them?" he stated truthfully.

She was taken aback by this. She remembered looking at everyone who was there and all were either looking away or talking among themselves, they were all cowards. Only he stood against them and four at that. She closed her eyes and let the events cross her mind once more searching for something she didn't feel right.

Meanwhile Naruto was getting impatient. "Well, I have to get going… I have to go find a job…" he said getting up.

She snapped out of her thoughts as he approached the door. "Wait! You don't have a job?" Getting curious…

"No… I don't have a stable job that's why I came here, I ran out of money…" he answered.

"Then, I got an offer for you. I need someone who can find interesting stories for my paper. Are you interested?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"Stories? Like what?" asked Naruto not wanting to miss any chances, even the Heavens smile upon you once in a while.

"I mean stories about the Justice League. They are the most popular story. I need you to find information about them, like their adventures or sightings. I will pay you handsomely for them and even more if you can get me pictures. Is it a deal?" she offered.

He balanced it out, it wasn't that difficult, easier then most, and no set program. And it wouldn't hurt the league, I mean they had a world watching out for them, what's one more? "Okay, you got a deal… but I would like my identity to remain confidential." He replied.

"I can understand that. Deal... I just need you to answer some questions…"

-Timeskip 1 hour later-

Naruto took the offer; he was now an unofficial reporter/photographer/source for the Daily Informer.

Samantha didn't really know why she offered him such a deal. It was a big risk, but something about the young man said that she could trust him. _'He is really interesting, he can take care of himself and strong… and he's a handsome devil…'._

* * *

**_-_Outside_-_**

* * *

Naruto was walking down the street back to his apartment when his earpiece started ringing…

"This is Naruto."

"_It's the Watchtower, we have a situation in France. Interpol has reported terrorist trying to blow up historical monuments. You, Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman are to go there and stop them."_

"Got it J'onn. Send the Javelin to my position."

"_We're already there." _Responded Diana.

Naruto disappeared using "**Shushin" **into an alley and unsealed his gear from a scroll and changed quickly. _'Looks like it won't be such a boring day…'_

"(TJJJJ!)" The Javelin was already hovering above him. "Open the doors."

When they opened he jumped catching the ramp and pulled himself in.

-Inside the Javelin-

"So, we're going to Paris, eh?" asked the fully dressed Shadowman to the two women.

"That's right. I've been there before, it's a very beautiful city." Responded Hawkgirl.

"I didn't see it but I also heard it was a great city." Commented Diana.

"Well, it's our job to make sure that it stays that way." Cracked the blond.

"Terrorists… why would they want to destroy historical monuments?" asked Diana being unfamiliar with the concept of terrorism.

"Who knows? Maybe their just don't appreciate culture…" answered Hawkgirl.

"Seems like these guys are taking art criticism to another level. These boys need a lesson in our own art trade… and their going to get it one way or the other." Completed the blond getting psyched about testing his skills in another city, or perhaps at the chance to show off in front of his female teammates.

The ladies caught on to his excitement and they found their own in it.

"You got that right, whiskers." Returned Hawkgirl with an excited smirk.

Naruto turned his head around slightly surprised.

It was Diana who voiced his thoughts. "Uaw… sounds like you're starting to warm up to him"

"I wouldn't go that far." Hawkgirl groaned.

* * *

**-Paris- several hours later -**

* * *

It was night time in Paris and Shadowman, Hawkgirl and Diana managed to stop the attack on the Louvre and were now chasing, without the Javelin, the steel plated van in which the terrorists were making their getaway. The only problem was that they knew their way around the city and now the heroes were having a hard time chasing them in the semi-darkness.

Shadowman having taken to the roofs and was having a harder time following the van than the young women as they flew after it.

"Damn! Interpol is having a hard time keeping up." Responded Hawkgirl. "Oh well, more fun for us!"

The terrorist apparently saw that coming because two sliding doors opened on the roof of the car and one of the terrorist came out with a bazooka on his shoulder.

"BTZZZ!" He fired the rockets at the distant buildings, a tactic most likely used to try to throw off their persuers. The heroes were now facing a situation: save the people or capture the terrorists.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY!" Naruto pulled out a three pointed kunai and charged wind chakra around it. He threw it at the van and it managed to penetrate and stick in the side of the van.

Meanwhile, Diana and Hawkgirl were taking care of the rockets. Hawgirl managing to hit the tail of the rockets with her mace making them fall down and explode in mid air. Diana also used her lasso to catch the rocket and send it in a nearby lake.

Naruto was chasing the last rocket. He used '**Shushin' **and appeared right in front of the missile and made a ram seal "**Fūton: Renkūdan**". He blew a ball full of chakra in the projectile and it detonated in mid air.

By the time the three of them got together the terrorists had already escaped.

"Dammit! They got away." Said Hawkgirl.

"Would you like to bet on that?" he smirked at Hawkgirl's annoyed expression reminding her of their bet. "I threw one of my special kunai at it before going for the missile." He closed his eyes and waited. "They stopped; I'll handle it then radio back while you get Interpol."

"Understood." Finished Diana.

Naruto disappeared in a blink of an eye and appeared in a warehouse.

"What the hell?" The terrorist were shocked and started firing their guns, deciding to shoot first and run away later.

Naruto jumped quickly and landed on the side of a wall. He stuck to it, but immediately started running to avoid any lucky shot from the gunmen.

"**(BRR!)" **The sounds of ammunition being fired resonated everywhere and he thanked his ninja training because he was able to avoid getting hit.

Naruto pulled out two smoke bombs and threw them at the terrorists. It exploded at their feet and it made a dense smoke screen. Naruto appeared from the sides and pulled out a kunai.

One of the terrorist spotted him and tried to fire at him but his right arm was slashed by the kunai followed by a kick to the head knocking him down. He was still conscious but a hard punch in the forehead fixed that problem.

"He's over there!" shouted one of the terrorists. They aimed their weapons in one direction and started firing. Round after round went off until after 2 minutes of continuous fire it stopped.

And weary silence washed over the terrorists, as the sounds of wood breaking apart and glass falling and shattering came to a stop."… did we get him?" whispered one of them.

"Shut up!" one whispered forcibly.

"… I think he's dead…" whispered another.

Two of them approached slowly to determine the carnage.

Out of the shadows the body of their fellow terrorist flew fast and hit one of his accomplices knocking him off his feet.

The other only had time to look for a second before "**(frrrr!)**" five shuriken flew in the air and hit his legs and arms. "AAAhhhhh! You mother FUCKER! Ahhhh!" He screamed. Naruto appeared out of the shadows and swinging his foot, he knocked him unconscious.

The other one crawled out from under the unconscious body of his accomplice and tried grab his fallen weapon. He was about to get it but a kunai hit the gun sending it off into a corner. The terrorist turned to where the kunai came from and saw Shadowman in all his glory standing 2 meters away from him.

Shadowman opened his hand in front of him and made a gesture with his finger for the terrorist to come at him and fight like men.

The terrorist got up and pulled a sharp combat knife from its holster on his right thigh. He held his weapon in a reverse grip, apparently trying to keep his distance and just use the knife to make slashes. He used some footwork to get closer and try to attack but the ninja avoided his hits. This went on for a minute until Naruto caught his hand and planted a knee to his abdomen followed by a punch to the face. The terrorist was slightly dazed but he shook it off and tried to kick with his feet but they were blocked by the ninja's own legs. The footwork went on and on until Naruto had enough and pushed the terrorists right hand behind his back twisting it and forcing him to droop the knife, Naruto then got behind him and kicked the guy behind his knees forcing him to fall down on his knees, the blond ninja then caught him in a headlock with his other hand and held on tight. After a few moments the terrorist passed out due to lack of oxygen. After letting him fall to the floor, Naruto kicked him away to his other 'friends'.

Shadowman didn't have time to enjoy his victory because he was forced to dodge another wave of bullets he ducked in the shadows and became practically invisible.

The last two looked at their accomplices and then looked around scared.

A figure jumped out of the shadows with a faint ball of light in his hand and hit one of the two in the gut sending him a good 10 feet away and on the ground holding his abdomen.

"Now I got you!" He fired his rifle at the ninja who didn't even move. The shoots hit but instead of blood, the figure burst into smoke. "What the…"

He didn't have time to finish as a foot hit the side of his head from behind and was now on the floor unconscious.

* * *

**-Somewhere in a room-**

* * *

"That was unexpected. It looks like they might make the connection to you…" said a female voice.

"Ohoho, my dear, do you really think that I'd let such loose ends run free." He lifted a remote and pushed a button.

* * *

**-Back in the Warehouse-**

* * *

"(Sign) they were pretty weak…" He looked around and gave everything a good look before pressing the button on his earpiece. "Shadowman here, the terrorists are out for the count…"

"_Good work, Shadowman_._ Can you find the address for us?_"

"Got it… expect some kind signal." He started to look around and saw some crates. He approached them curiously.

"(Bip)…(Bip)…(Bip)…" his sensitive ears caught something. The sound was coming from one of the creates. In a second he was there and used a kunai to get the lid off. Inside he found a bomb whose timer, the clock showed that he had 9 seconds left.

"SHIT! **Kage Bunshin!**" Five clones appeared in a flash each going for one of the terrorists. The real one lifted one of the chairs from a table, and threw it hard in a window smashing it. The clones ran out and Naruto barely managed to get out when the bomb exploded turning the Warehouse in a giant flame bomb.

"Diana?" he asked over his radio.

"_Yes?_"

"Forget the address. Just follow the campfire."

* * *

**-Some hours late-**

* * *

The squad were returning from Paris and reporting everything to Superman and the rest through video-link.

"Then, Interpol took them into custody and we interrogated them. They say that they don't know who the supplier is but that he has some good connections in Metropolis." reported Naruto to Superman.

"The weapons were hard to be transported so this guy must be rich, smart, capable, and has access to some high-tech weapons" completed Hawkgirl.

"_That makes sense." _Responded the man of steel.

"Do you know anyone like that?" asked Diana.

"_Yes, Lex Luthor…"_

"Lex Luthor? I heard about him. He is a rich business man." Responded the ninja.

"_That is just a cover that he uses to hide his real operation. He is actually a criminal mastermind that has been involved in more then a few illegal operations."_

"I see. That bad huh?" asked the blond again.

A nod was his answer.

'_**Stupid humans, they should have killed him if he was so troublesome.' **_Voiced the fox listening in.

"So why didn't you arrest him?" asked Diana.

"_He's got good lawyers and not enough evidence and not many have the courage to come forth and testify."_

'_That's strange' _wondered Naruto. _'Superman is more then a match to take care of Luthor or get something out of him. Why didn't he use his powers as an advantage to get something on the guy?'_

'_**Maybe something is holding him back. The only possible reason could be a weakness.'**_

Naruto thought about what the fox just offered and it made sense. "Superman, if you know about this for so long, then why haven't you done anything about it?"

_Superman closed his eyes, he thought about the situation and thought that the information wouldn't cause any harm, after all Shadowman gained his trust. "I may be Superman but even I have a weakness. That weakness is Kryptonite, they are rare meteor fragments from my home planet that blew up years ago. Some fragments fell on Earth. They could kill me, Luthor has a piece of it and I can't get near him. That's why I've had problems dealing with him."_

Naruto got a thinking position and smiled like a fox. "Would a confession be enough?"

Superman and Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman looked at him like he was crazy. '_Why would he confess?_' they all wondered.

* * *

**-Timeskip- Luthor's office-**

* * *

The plan was made and now Superman was in Lex Luthor's office which glowed a green lantern-like aura from the radiation of Green Kryptonite. Superman was on his back weakened from the radiation of the rock that was now resting in the hand of Lex Luthor.

Lex Luthor was a healthy man in his early 30s. He had no sign of any hair and was pretty well built for a business man. He wore a custom made business suit complete with a white collar, a white shirt and tie with a gray vest. His shoes looked pretty normal to the untrained eye but they must have cost more then small car.

"So this is how it ends…You know, I've carried this for years waiting for _just the right moment._" He showed the kryptonite in his hand feeling safe. "But now that it's here, I almost feel a little… let down…almost" he smirked watching Superman's anguish.

"Uaghh…ahh..aaghh." moaned Superman.

"Any last requests?" smirked Luthor smugly.

"Luthor… those weapons you sold to the terrorists… how did…"

" 'How did I get them through customs?' " Interrupted the criminal smugly in superiority. "…A gift here, a bribe there… When money talks people listen… like Staffros at the Shipping Company… or Schneider the Interpol agent that 'looked the other way'." Admitted Luthor never feeling his control weaver. In fact he was playing with the Kryptonite, rubbing it in Superman's face.

"Sounds like you're going to have company in prison." Returned Superman as strong as ever, shocking Luthor beyond belief that he could move, never mind stand straight.

Lex rushed in front of him shocked at how the tables have turned, desperate to regain the upper hand. But even at arm reach the Kryptonite had no effect. Luthor's shock was now replaced by confusion: "It can't be! The Kryptonite…!"

"Won't protect you any longer." Finished 'Superman' in a voice that was not his own. He started to change his shape until he became the Martian ManHunter, J'onn J'onnz.

"NOOO!"

"You're usually more careful, Lex." Spoke another voice. Luthor looked at the door and blocking the exit were Batman and Green Lanter. "You slipped up..o."

"And you're going down _hard_." finished Green Lantern using his ring to pull the Kryptonite out of Luthor's hand and to batman's who placed it in an isolated pocket on his belt.

"Did you get it?" asked Batman looking at a corner in the room.

"I can see it becoming a hit for prosecutors, judges, lawyers, and journalists and people everywhere." Responded the voice. A figure fell from the dark ceiling revealing itself as Shadowman without his jacket dressed in all black. He revealed a tape recorder and pushed REWIND. "(STOP) _It's raining men! Alleluia it's raining men! Tonight…_" came the voice. "EH? Whoops… (hehehe) must have gone too far back."

All heads turned to him with some with confusion, others with annoyance. _'Oh boy…' _sighed the heroes and even Luthor.

"(STOP) '_How did I get them through customs?... A gift here a bribe there… When money talks people listen…_(STOP)' and that's our latest hits for this month." Finished the blond with a smile closing his eyes like Kakashi.

Batman pulled out a transmitter. "Mission accomplished."

The heroes advanced to take him in while Luthor took a step back and approached his desk.

"So much for your image as the benevolent business man. This is the end of an era…" spoke J'onn confident.

"The end of your era, maybe." Lex countered pulling out a remote, from his jacket, and pressing a button.

A craft the size of a helicopter appeared outside and started firing lasers at the heroes who proceeded to dodge them. Lex got on the ship and fired two missiles at them to finish the job, destroying the whole floor.

As he flew trying to get as much distance as possible between them, the debris from the explosion started pulsing until it flew everywhere revealing the heroes protected by Lantern's power. "Why do they always run?" asked Lantern.

"Because you make it too easy for them…" muttered the blond getting a look from the others. "(Sign) I told you… a kunai or two in the right place, like the ass or leg, isn't going to kill him." Voiced the blond still frustrated that he was denied to use of any weapons or to beat criminals senselessly.

'**These heroes are a bunch of kids, having so much power yet not using it… They have all these rules that they think is moral. It makes you ninja look like real demon warriors…**' spoke the fox feeling equally annoyed as the blond.

_'You know fox… I'm inclined to believe you… next time I'm doing things my way…'_

"**Right we'll cause carnage, mayhem, strike FEAR IN THE HEARTS OF ALL THESE PATHETIC HUMANS!" **spoke the fox triumphantly.

Naruto got an annoyed look on his face. _'Kitsune! What did we discuss about world domination?'_ he asked in a sorrow sweet tone.

'**(Heavy sign) that it's too much of a pain in the ass and that we are here to fight for the forces of justice and so on... ' **finished the fox sadly.

'That's right…I'm glad you remembered.'

'**I hope you have nothing against 'getting laid' at least, otherwise I'm out of here…'**

_'Hmm… getting laid is most definitely an option we can't ignore…**'**_

'**Phew…' **muttered the fox whipping away a drop of sweat…

Naruto looked at the destroyed office and gave placed his hands on his side. "Wow, he sure can run when he really wants to..."

Meanwhile, having seen this coming, Superman appeared from a close building and gave chase.

Two missiles flew out of the rocket, one he managed to avoid while the other hit him sending the hero down. The first missile was intercepted by Green Lantern creating a wall in which to detonate as to not hurt anyone.

Luthor was confident; he managed to avoid capture and was now on his way to freedom when a horrible pain started to kick in and he found himself holding his chest and mid torso in pain. "Arggg…rggghhh!". Thus the ship lost control and started to go down almost hitting the street had Superman not caught it just as it was about to crash.

After stopping it from crashing, he picket it up and flew it to a safe location, but, opening the hatch, he found Luthor weak and in pain and still holding his chest and loosing consciousness.

* * *

**- Watchtower- several hours later -**

* * *

Naruto was in the watchtower doing some light sparing with a clone. He could sadly only do so much, seeing as more clones could cause more damage to the station and the life support system, which Batman had warned him about.

Turning to Superman he noticed him looking out the window at the Earth in thought about with guilt on his face. "Where are you looking!" called the clone as a kick hit the ninja square in the head knocking him over.

Naruto got up and held his bruised head. "You idiot, can't you see we stopped?" scolded Naruto before allowing the clone to dissipate with a grin on its face not feeling the least bit guilty. He approached Superman and asked…

"A yen for your thoughts."(yen is the currency used in Japan and Naruto Universe)

"Hmm? Oh nothing, just thinking about something."

"You've been sitting here brooding like you just shot a dog. What's the matter? We can't have one of our best slipping?"

Superman sighed and turned back to the planet looking at it intently. "It's Luthor. After I caught him, I took him to a doctor… because he let himself exposed to the Kryptonite for so many years, it caused a form of blood poisoning and now he is dying…" said Superman solemnly.

"That's very unfortunate… of well 'live by the sword, die by the sword' isn't that what you people say?" said Naruto not really interested, he hardly knew the guy, and to him he didn't really care if he died. It was nature's own way of justice.

"… he blames me for it…" finished Superman saddened.

"…and you believe him?"

"… I don't know. The Kryptonite is part of Krypton and I am Krypton. Maybe if it weren't for me, he might not have been this way..."

"(Sign) listen, get over it… it wasn't your fault… the Universe doesn't revolve around Luthor and a lot more people owe their lives to you… we can't save everyone… and he did it with his own hand. _You_ never forced the Kryptonite in his hand…" Assured Shadowman leaving.

_'Maybe I did...'_. Superman didn't look any better but inside he knew he was right... he shouldn't sulk on it too much longer…

* * *

**-The next day at the Daily Informer-**

* * *

"Here, Miss Baxter…" said Naruto opening a folder.

"What's this Naruto?" wondered Samantha.

"The capture of Luthor. I call it 'The end of an era…'" Finished Naruto showing pictures of the destruction in Luthor's office as well as his getaway vehicle.

"Naruto… this is perfect! How did you get these anyway?" exclaimed Samantha exited.

Naruto came prepared for this "I am a member of a fan group around the world… we help each other and sort of appreciate/idolize the superheroes. They snap pictures of any sighting they get or any important events that might have anything to do with the Justice League then post it or sends it to the rest. I know the guy that took the pictures in Metropolis and he was kind enough to make copies and send them to me…" he explained.

Samantha had a wary look on her face as she processed the information.

'Hock, line and sinker' though the blond.

'**She won't buy it…' **

"That's brilliant, Naruto! All the news show these days get their videos from youtube and other video sharing sites. It was fate that I met you! " she smiled brightly at him.

"Thank you, Miss Baxter!" Naruto grinned back. **'sushi anyone?'** the fox grumbled in his head.

"Oh please… don't call me 'Miss Baxter'… call me Sam." She finished.

"Sam…" he smiled gently at her which was returned.

Samantha paid him and he left feeling satisfied with himself and wondering what Ramen he should make.

* * *

**-2 days later -**

* * *

Luthor had been in prison for one day now and it was enough for him. It was night time and he was trying to sleep but his neighbor had another plan. He was listening to the opera.

After reconfiguring an antenna he managed to send a video message to his neighbor who happened to be the Ultra-Humanite, a genius who managed to transfer his mind and personality into the body on an albino ape, now he had both the super intelligence and strength making him a very dangerous enemy.

"Humanite! How can you stand that shit?" demanded an angry Luthor.

"Music is one of the few small pleasures I'm allowed in here, along with a few others. You should try the culture channel... It might improve your disposition." Returned Hmanite slyly.

"The only cure for my disposition is some freedom." Retorted Luthor.

"That's not what I hear…"

"…I need your help…and I can make it worth your time…" Luthor started, cutting Humanite off, knowing full well that the only way to freedom was through cooperation.

"What do I need with money?" he asked, a genius like him could always make money, living in a technological era was a very abundant time period for geniuses.

"Everyone needs money… the only question is 'how much?'." proposed Luthor with a smirk, confident that he could win anyone over with the right amount of money.

Catching on… the Humanite formulated a plan. When the guards would come with the dinner tray, the next night he would shock them with an electric rug, he created, out of parts of the television, VCR and a computer he'd been allowed to have.

It worked perfectly and soon he released Luthor. He and Humanite were on the run. They managed to scale the walls due to Humanite's strength and agility.

They hotwired a van and made their way through the city, they noticed that all the police cars were already aware of their escape. Humanite having done his part didn't expect this but Luthor did, and he was no fool himself, he created a incendiary bomb out of parts and contraband in prison.

"What we need is a little diversion…" Luthor opened a package he kept revealing the bomb, after setting the timer, he threw it at a building causing it to catch fire in a large explosion.

Batman heard the news on the police frequency and had arrived at the sight to see the occupants were already being evacuated.

"Daddy help!" one girl at the top floor called from a window.

"I need backup here. Fast!" called Batman on his radio.

"Ugaahh! (BOOM!)" screamed someone behind him.

Looking back he saw Shadowman hitting his hands together in a clap and as soon as he did, Batman felt an incredible gust of wind hit him. The wind hit the building and the flames seam to weaver slightly.

"How did you… never mind… we have a little girl on the top floor." Batman stated, the girl was far more important now.

"Got it." Shadowman started running up on the side of the building fast avoiding hotspots.

Batman used his grappling hock and pulled himself up the 5th floor.

Naruto having reached the floor first found the little girl in a fetal position in a corner.

"I-I scared!" she called clutching him.

"Don't be…I promise it's going to be alright…" he reassured her smiling and started running for the window but a section of the roof fell and blocked the exit. So they turned to the door and to the exit downstairs. Batman knocked down the flaming door and both were now at the 5th floor.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" A woman screamed.

"There's someone else here! Take her! I'll search…" he gave the girl to Batman to take down stairs.

"**Kage Bunshin!**" he created 8 clones and all started breaking the doors until they found the young woman screaming.

"Over here!" screamed the clone.

Shadowman ran for her and found her a suport beam trapped her inside away from the exit, lifting it up with all he strength he called to her. "Come on!" She crawled under the piece of burning lumber and followed him to the stairs.

Batman ran as fast as he could with the little girl down the stairs. Luckily Naruto's wind attack from earlier had slowed the progres of the flames, for a while. He reached the first floor. The roof above the stairs started to give and started to crumble.

The building was old and the floor and stairs were made out of wood, he knew that they wouldn't be able to hold together much longer.

Just as Batman reached the exit, the section of roof above the stairs fell apart bringing the stairs down with it in a blaze of fire.

Batman put the girl down having heard her father's call. "Daddy!"

"Katrina…"

"That man is still inside!" she remembered turning to the building everyone following her.

Shadowman was now in real trouble. He was stuck on the 5th floor with the woman. If it was just him he could use **Hiraishin** to get out of there but he couldn't take people with him. He decided that the only way to escape the building out now was through the roof.

_'If I do this the roof and everything might fall apart. It's a risk but I have to try.'_

"**Kage Bunshin!**" He created two clones and both made a Rasengan and jumped for the ceiling. Naruto picked up the woman bridal style and bent his knees.

The Rasengans broke through the protective layer of the ceiling and he jumped just in time before the ceiling and floor fell. He landed on top of the side of the building where luckily the bricks were still holding. Looking up he saw Hawkgirl and got an idea.

"Hawkgirl! Take her." The heroin flew to his position and took the woman

"What about you?" she asked.

"Don't worry about me." He reassured her.

The side of the building was beginning to crack and move. _'Now that she is safe I can make my exit.'_ He bent to the side mimicking falling.

"HUH!" The people were shocked at his action.

Just when it looked like he would fall he stuck to the side of the building and started to slide down it with chakra on his feet with the building falling behind him. He used chakra in his hands to stabilize and his left foot was behind as a rudder. Reaching the first floor, he jumped off doing a few spins and landed gracefully with his hands stretched to the sides, kneeling on his left leg, he head low, almost like he bowed to them.

The people were silent for a while before they started to jump in applause and cheers.

Naruto waved at them and turned to his teammates.

"Do you always have to make a show of everything?" shot Hawkgirl.

"You know you like it when I do that." He smiled at her who just signed.

They were just about to leave when Naruto felt someone pulling his coat. "Hmm… what is it?" He turned around and saw a little girl, looking behind her he saw the woman that he saved in the arms of a man, who he guessed was her husband. He bent down to her level; she had black hair tied in a ponytail.

She looked like she was worried about something. "Um… thank you for saving my mommy…" she spoke before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his left cheek on the mask. After a while, she let go and looked at him.

He smiled at her; she knew he did because how his face moved in the mask and how his eyes bent. "You're very welcome." He stood up again and petted the top of her head with his right hand making her smile. "Take care of your mother for me, alright?"

"You got it!" she ran back to her mother and father and hugged them.

He turned around and saw the people who had smiles on their faces. He joined Batman and Hawkgirl and saw that Superman and Flash arrived and they too had smiles on their faces.

He couldn't take the smiles they were giving him, feeling a little emberassed. "Wipe those grins off your faces before I stick a kunai where the sun don't shine. Where is Luthor and Humanite?" asked Naruto a little annoyed.

"We couldn't pick up their trail…" answered Superman.

"No bigy it's just two guys, how much trouble can they cause us?" joked Flash.

"Somehow I have a feeling that that's going to come back and haunt us…" predicted Naruto.

Soon after the Justice League set off for the Watchtower for a strategy meeting, Naruto went with them though mostly because it was his shift.

* * *

**-The next night- Metropolis Picture Store-**

* * *

Criminals were called for a job here. Soon Cheetah, a fusion between a woman and a cheetah came in, only to be welcomed by another mutant, Copperhead, this one was a combination of Human with a copperhead sneak with fangs and silted eyes.

Both had a job and Copperhead tried to come on to Cheetah only to be scratched on the arm. He in turn hit her with his tail causing her to role and hit something.

Turning around she was met with the side of a human-like person except that he was well beyond being human. He was a little over 2.5 meters tall, pale as a ghost, with a huge body that put the biggest weightlifter to shame, he had some teeth but they were yellow from decay and yellowish eyes.

He tried to pet the 'kitty', but the said 'kitty' gave the giant a good scratch on the hand. The giant soon attacked both the 'kitty' and Copperhead and soon it turned to a full fight. It only lasted less then a minute as a slender man dressed in a all black body suit with a top hat, shades and carrying a magic cane that controls a form of dark energy stopped them. His name was Shade.

A fifth person joined the group; this one was another woman named Star Sapphire. She was dressed in a suit similar to green lantern's only that the color was pink and instead of a full body suit, hers covered her midsection letting a portion of her legs to be see while the rest down to her feet were covered in dark pink long but flexible boots. Also she didn't were bracelets but she did wear gloves. Covering the top half of her face was a pink mask that went past her head and cut in a V, the bottom angle of which reached her scalp. She also had a long black hair similar to Diana's and her lips were covered in dark purple lipstick. On her mask was a jewel of sorts that seemed to be the source of her power. The power itself was very much like Green Lantern, as in she was able to control a pink energythat could take any shape, and by covering her whole body with it, she could use to fly.

She flew down to the others and wasn't too impressed. "Uh… common criminals? Is this what I've been reduced to?"

"Criminals yes, but common... Most certainly not…" responded Luthor coming down from the third floor in a damaged glass elevator. He was joined by the Ultra-Humanite.

"Lex Luthor? Well… the plot thins…" said Shade.

"Cheetah, Sapphire, Grundy I'm glad you could make it… and of course you all know the Ultra-Humanite." Spoke Lex approaching the group.

"Charmed…I'm sure." Quipped Humanite.

Luthor looked around, searching for someone. "It looks like our last guest might not make it… of well."

"Cut the cortices Luthor! What do you want?" asked/demanded Copperhead mostly trying to impress but failing.

"Each of you is the best in the world at what you do and I have need of your unique services." answered Luthor

"My talents don't come cheaply." Returned Cheetah trying to make her point.

"You'll be paid handsomely… if you can do one simple job…" replied Luthor.

"What kind of job?" Shade voiced their thoughts.

"…destroy Superman and the Justice League…"

* * *

**-Watchtower- the next night -**

* * *

Naruto, Hawkgirl, Flash and Batman were on duty this time. Actually Batman wasn't on duty; they suspected that he was there to follow the developments of Luthor's escape.

Flash, Naruto and Hawkgirl were all playing poker on a table with Flash telling them about how he put the fire out.

Naruto leaned over and caught Flash's little story. "… and I had those flames out before the firemen even stepped off their trucks."

"That's fast…" Hawkgirl responded. She took two cards.

"Heh, fastest man alive." Flash smiled. He took one card.

"Which might explain why you can't get a date…" stated Hawkgirl with a smirk.

"Yeah… heeeyy! What's that supposed to mean?" Flash caught on to the comment.

"Ohh, looks like you're too slow Flash…" poked Shadowman.

"Quiet." Batman finally spoke stopping at a channel and turning the volume up.

They got up from their seats, put their cards down and approached batman.

"_A dangerous hostage situation has developed here at the Federal building. So far the Ultra-Humanite has refused to speak with negotiators; a freak of science the Humanite is reportedly a genius who is also extremely dangerous… "_

"No 'biggie', right?" muttered Batman getting up.

Hawkgirl put her hands on her midsection and glared at Flash. Naruto quickly jabbed Flash in the arm.

"Aw… what was that for?" asked Flash rubbing his arm.

"You jinxed us…" he responded.

They all went for the Javelin with Naruto stopping to look at the cards. Hawkgirl had two pairs, Flash had three jacks and he had a full house.

_'Damn… I should have punched him in the face.'_ Thought Naruto with a growl at having lost the chance to win another bet.

* * *

**-Metropolis Federal building-**

* * *

Humanite was still holding the hostage whenfor the Justice League arrived. Consisting of Batman, Shadowman, Superman and Green Lantern.

Lantern made an energy field around Humanite's weapon and tugging it away, Superman went in and flew straight at Humanite in a spear, making him release the hostage and tacking the genius inside with him. While the man of steel was trying to punch Humanite out, Batman was checking on the hostage. "Look for other hostages!" he suggested/ordered to Green Lantern and Shadowman.

"Right!" answered Lantern while Naruto nodded and ran inside.

"I'll take the left side…"Lantern flew to the left side of the building on the first floor while Naruto took the right.

"You're safe now…" Batman said to the hostage.

"But you're not. Aaaggghh!" She returned and lashed out quickly to scratch him. She revealed herself as Cheetah wearing a wig and an overcoat.

Lantern heard the sound of another fight and before he could open the door. The door and the hinges were broken apart and Grundy attacked with fists punching hard.

Naruto didn't miss it either and just as he turned his head around, he bent over to the side avoiding a katana that nearly opened up to his throat. The sword was quickly pulled back. "(STJJ!)(STJJ!)" two cuts in form of an X appeared on the door before it was broken into pieces as a person jumped out and tried to cut the ninja in half. Naruto pulled a kunai and paired with the sword strikes, but couldn't avoid a hard kick to his chest that sent him skidding back into the main hall.

Superman was immobilizing Humanite when he heard the sounds of a crash and saw John getting attacked by Grundy, then he looked up at the first floor and saw Shadowman getting up and jumped back to avoid a cut from a katana. The man of steel was distracted long enough to have someone shoot a ray of pink light in the back of his head knocking him out.

"Surprised?" asked Sapphire mockingly.

Batman was fighting Cheetah and was on the defensive. He was almost bitten by Copperhead but the dark knight heard him coming and flipped him over his head. But the snake-man landed cleanly near Cheetah and both engaged the hero in a co-op fight.

Naruto pulled himself together and avoided another slash. He pulled his kunai back and looked at his opponent. He had a ninja look to him wearing armor on all his muscles and a black body suit with a mask colored orange on the left and black on the right. He had a katana in his hands and was well built.

Naruto's eyes widened catching his visible eye. "MADARA!" he screamed

"...no." The man attacked again but Naruto countered and hit the blade with his kunai before spinning around and giving him two punches in the abdomen and a kick in his head sending him back.

The person winced slightly and finally spoke "Not bad… looks like there is some challenge here…"

"Same to you" returned Shadowman. "You got a name?" he asked feeling himself calming down. This was not Madara, he could touch him...

"DeathStroke… remember it… because it'll be the last name you hear..." He returned with a hidden smile.

"You sound confident. I hope you have the moves to back up those words!" both attacked in a burst of speed and agility.

Meanwhile Superman was getting up only to be assaulted by a rampaging Grundy, who then used him like a punching bag.

Luthor look happily at Superman's pain and smiled slyly. "I'm going to enjoy this…"

Grundy's fun was interrupted by Hawkgirl who burst through a window and hit him in the side with her energy mace sending him in a support column causing it to fall on him.

Cheetah attacked Batman who only threw her over his head, but Copperhead attacked from behind and nearly hit the hero hand Flash not intervened.

"(Bumm!) Down, boy!" said Flash punching the snake back.

Cheetah attacked Batman again but was caught in Wonder Woman's lasso. "Let me… go!"

"Relax lady, this will all be over soon…" commented Flash making a run for the stairs.

Shade came out of the shadows "That's what you think…" he used his stick to cover Flash entirely in dark energy and pushed him into a wall knocking him unconscious.

Hawkgirl engaged Sapphire in an arial duel and was hitting her furiously with her mace but Sapphire's pink energy held out against the fury of attacks. Shade decided to assist her and used his cane to encase Hawkgirl in its energy using it to bring her down and suffocate her.

Batman saw this and dashed at Shade giving him a high kick in the head making him drop his cane and loose control of his powers releasing Hawkgirl.

Batman approached Hawkgirl to determine her state but was fired upon by Sapphire. He countered by throwing a batarang in her forehead making her misfire at a pipe above.

The pipe fell off and nearly hit Diana had she not caught it, but, in the process, had to release Cheetah who ran away.

Diana tried to run after her but was attacked by Sapphire and was now deflecting the shots with her bracelets.

The fight went on and on with neither actually having an advantage over the other.

Naruto had a few cuts from Deathstroke but nothing serious but the assassin himself wasn't fairing any better, the hero managed to disarm him of his sword and now both were fighting hand to hand.

Cheetah tried to attack Naruto from behind but he created a clone which flipped her aside "Down kitty…". Deathstoke was about to hit him again but was tackled to the ground by another clone giving him a hard elbow to his ribs.

Naruto looked around and noticed that Grundy was about to attack Diana when he jumped at him and gave him a kick in the head staggering him.

Grundy tried to attack Naruto again but when his fists came down, the ninja transformed into a puff of smoke surprising the undead man who looked around for him. "Aaagghhhh!" roared Grundy looking for him.

Finally an answer in the form of a kunai with a piece of paper on it his the ground.

"**(Hisss)(BOOM!)**" the explosion provided the perfect distraction as the zombie man raised his hands to his head and closed his eyes. Three clones appeared from three different sides and kicked him with all their might in the air. He was met by the real one who spun until he was right above Grundy. He opened his form and pushed his legs down hitting the zombie right in the abs slamming him down hard into the floor. "AAAghhhh!" Grundy groaned in pain as he was now in a small crater.

Naruto got up but he soon found himself dodging blasts of pink energy from the other woman. He kept dodging and dodging until he heard a roar. Turning around he noticed Grundy back to his feet and angry. He jumped away just in time because the zombie struck, breaking te floor where his feet were.

"Damn, you're pretty durable big guy. But can you take this?" Naruto jumped back a few feet and now held his hand to the side forming his trademark move. "**RASENGAN**" He ran at his opponent full speed avoiding his fists.

"AAAHHH!" Grundy felt something hit his abdomen, a pushing sensation like a huge strong punch and the twisting his skin and clothes until he was blasted back into a wall.

Superman was fighting Humanite and was having a hard time immobilizing him as the ape kept countering his attacks.

Batman engaged Luthor in a fight, trying to put this to an end. Luthor raised a gun at him but the dark knight tackled him to the ground and lifted him by his collar but was met with a head butt from Luthor followed by a punch in the jaw sending him back slightly.

Luthor made a run for the gun and reached it but just as he was about to fire, one of Sapphire's rays was deflected by Diana and hit the platform he was standing making him fall to sure death.

"There goes our pay check…" commented Humanite before jumping and catching Luthor before he hit the ground. "I'd hate to see anything happen to you Lex." He commented putting him down.

"I'm sure…" muttered Luthor disbelievingly.

Batman watched from above not paying attention to his surrounding until... "Ahhh!" Copperhead took advantage of the situation sneaked up on him from behind and used the special fangs in his head piece to bite Batman poisoning him. He held on as best as he could but was hit by Lantern's ray slamming him into the wall behind him, knocking him unconscious.

Superman tried to apprehend Luthor but Humanite got in his way and was not trying to hold him back but he had a very hard time. "Luthor! They're too well organized! (Butzz!) Ahhh" he warned before getting a punch in the face.

Lantern was using his ring to try to catch Shade but the magician's cane covered the energy and pushed it back. "Let me get us out of here. It's either that or prison again…"

Faced with the odds, Luthor had no choice and accepted the sour taste of defeat for now. "Alright! Do it!"

As soon as he agreed, Shade's darkness crept all over the building and outside covering everything in darkness.

Lantern used his ring to clean the building but their opponents were gone.

"They're gone…" confirmed Hawkgirl.

Flash ran up the stairs to look around and found someone. "Look! We still got one of them." He pointed at Copperhead.

Superman flew up and saw Batman on the floor. "But they got one of us…" he turned Batman and saw that he was sweating and breathing hard from the poison.

Shadowman jumped up and saw the dark knight. "Damn it!" he punched the wall with enough force to leave behind a hole.

* * *

**Kage Bunshin – 'Shadow Clones'**

**Hiraishin – 'Flying Thunder God'**

**Fūton: Renkūdan – 'Air Drilling bullet'**

**Shushin – 'Body Flicker'**

**That's it for this chapter. I decided to add a longer one to compensate for the short previous chapter. Leave a review and 'voice' your thoughts… **

…


	12. Chapter 10 Injustice for all Round II

**I corrected most of the misspellings on this chapter and spiced it up a bit… **

**Chapter 10: Injustice for all-Round II**

---------------Previously------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Interpol has reported terrorists are trying to blow up historical monuments. "

"The weapons were hard to be transported so this guy must be rich, smart, capable, and has access to some high-tech weaponry." Concluded Hawkgirl

"Do you know anyone like that?" asked Diana.

"_Yes, Lex Luthor…" _answered Superman.

"This is the end of an era…" spoke J'onn

"The end of _your_ era, maybe." Returned Luthor

"Luthor held on to the Krypotine for so many years it caused a rare form of blood poisoning… he's dieing."

"Cheetah, Grundy, Sapphire, I'm glad you could make it…you'll all be paid if you destroy Superman and the Justice League…"

"They got one of us…" spoke Superman turning a weak, sweating Batman over…

---------------And now----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's get him to the Watchtower. J'onn will be able to do something." Spoke Superman lifting Batman up.

"But, what form of poison was he given? It might take time to find the right one…" spoke Diana worried.

"We'll just have to hope for the he does and fast… we have to hurry…" spoke GL.

"Wait!" interrupted Naruto bent in front of an unconscious Copperhead. "This will help…" he spoke holding Copperhead' head piece, revealing two cylinders full of fluid "this must be the poison he used…"

The police force broke in the building and where now reaching the heroes' location. They found Copperhead and took him into custody while still looking around for others. They were amazed at the sheer punishment the building took and how it was still standing.

"His breathing is getting slower we have to hurry!!" ordered Superman getting more worried.

"What about Luthor' club?" asked Hawkgirl.

"We split up… I and John will take him to the tower, the rest of you search for any trail they might have left."

"I have an idea but you have to hurry and take him to the Watchtower, NOW!" spoke Shadowman already feeling the stress.

Lantern caught the idea and made a bubble around Superman, Batman, but Shadowman jumped back and avoided the energy. Everyone cast curious looks at the blond and waited for an answer.

"Not me… you have to go." Spoke the ninja.

"But how will you get there?" asked Diana eager to know how he could reach the tower faster.

Hawkgirl and Flash had similar thoughts.

"I'll teleport there. It will take a lot out of me… but if I don't he could die…" responded the blond shaking everyone up." Now go! Hurry!!" he ordered.

The three already left while Naruto started doing a few handsigns. With closed eyes, he focused on his destination intently. He needed all the concentration he could muster. The technique was hard and used better for short to medium length transport, meaning around a few dozen miles if needed. The success of the teleportation is to have enough chakra to actually get there in one piece. Right now he was focusing all of his chakra.

"So?" asked Flash waiting critically.

"Is it working? Whatever it is you're doing I mean…" asked Hawkgirl critically.

"Yeah… see you later, trigger." He smirked at her annoyed look before he was absorbed in a weak glow of light.

­-----------Watchtower----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the room Shadowman had been staying, small distortions started to appear until they started to transform in a glow of yellow and white. Then they grew bigger and bigger until the body of a man stood there. Soon he became solid and the light slowly faded away. As soon as he did the man fell to his knees in exhaustion. It had taken more out of him then he thought. "Shit!!! (Ahahh) I feel like (ahahh!) I just ran (ahh) to the moon and back" Naruto breathed hardly.

But he had to ignore it, Batman was dieing. He pulled himself up and ran to the control center. There he found J'onn looking at the news about the fight.

"Oi!! J'onn!! I need your help…" called Naruto still weak.

J'onn was surprised. He had been there all day and was sure the blond boy had left with the others. And the computer would have told him if the Javelin had returned. But his shock was put on hold when he saw the boy using the wall closest to him for support. He flew down quickly and helped him steady his legs.

"Shadowman, what happened? I thought you left with the others." Spoke the martian surprised to see the blond. It took only a second to see that the ninja was barely holding himself on his legs.

"Aghh, aghh… Batman… "the young ninja was starting to feel exhaustion overwhelm him, he leaned on the wall tried to finish his warning" aghahha… poisoned…. v-venom…." finished the blond using the last of his strength to pull out the cylinders and loosing consciousness.

"Shadowman!! Hold ooon!..." called the martian, but his voice sounded only as a distant echo to Naruto as he became fully unconscious.

J'onn caught on to the warning and took the blond and the cylinder to the Watchtower's infirmary. There he took of the hero's coat and armor leaving him in his pants and fishnet t-shirt and rested him on one of one of the beds. To be on the safe side, he attached a heart monitor to the Uzumaki's body. Then he focused on the venom.

It didn't take long for Superman and Lantern to arrive with Batman barely living. J'onn was putting the finishing touches to the anti-venom.

Superman reached his friend first "J'onn!! We have an emergency!! Batman's been…"

"Poisoned, yes, I know…" finished J'onn turning around for only a second. "Naruto told be about it, I am working on an antidote now…"

"How is it going?!" asked Superman in haste and worried.

"It's nearly complete, put him on the bed…" responded J'onn pulling out a syringe.

John and Clark looked at the beds and saw Shadowman in one bed unconscious and breathing slowly with the heart monitor attached.

"What happened!?" asked Lantern shocked. Superman wasn't much different… the situation worsened by the second.

The Martian Manhunter turned his head to look at the bed before he answered. "After he told me about the situation he collapsed. The computer's analysis show that his whole body is exhausted almost drained of energy… he needs a lot of rest."

Naruto rested on the bed in deep sleep, the cost of stamina itself could have killed, or at least, cause long lasting damage to any normal ninja that tried to use the **Hiraishin** on such a long distance, never mind the chakra needed to hold the technique for so long. Right now the ninja on sleeping quietly and peacefully, or was he?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Kill him! KILL HIM!!!' screamed a voice._

'_Hm… The time for talk has ended… fight… or die…' sounded another._

'_Our scouts are dead!!' screamed a chuunin._

'_Run for your lives!!!'_

'_Your allies have been destroyed, Naruto! (hahahaaah!!!)' evil laughter but no source. _

'_**You'll be destroyed…**__'_

'_You… can't… what is unstoppable…' spoke another weak voice._

'_I don't know… if we can survive this…' _This time Shadowman recognized his own voice.

"**(BTZZZ!)**" just then a bright flash of light overwhelmed him…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ahhhhAAA!!... " Naruto was struggling in his sleep and shifting his body everywhere, clearly having a nightmare. When he woke up, he jumped to a stand but regretted it immediately. "(BONG!!) ITTAAAIIII!!!" his head collided right in Superman's who was trying to hold him still… Naruto was now moving around in his bed with his knees to his chest and hands on his head. "agghh, WHAT'S YOUR HEAD MADE OF!!?? aghh!!"

"S-sorry" returned Superman massaging his own forehead although he wasn't as hurt.

"_**I was going to say that it's good to have you back among the living but it looks like the world really hates you…**__" replied the Kyuubi with a very annoying chuckle of amusement at his(Naruto's) bad luck._

'… _I hate you…' replied the blond in his mind._

"_**You say that now but you know you can't live without me… " **_replied the fox.

'_Try not to remind me… I'm still trying to get over it…' responded the blond._

"_**Don't worry, I'll be here to remind you day and night…" **__replied the fox in amusement and started laughing at the sad reality. _

'_Wow, I wouldn't know from where to pay you back, damn smartass fox. ' responded the blond annoyed and full of sarcasm._

"_**You had a nightmare again, didn't you?" **__asked the fox, getting serious._

'_Yes… I know most of them but some are blurry, I can't place them in my memory…' returned the blond._

"_**It' probably memories mixed with bad dreams… your friend is starting to look strange at you… let's leave it at that…" **__spoke the fox ending the conversation._

Naruto turned his head at the man of steel who scanned the blond curiously. "…what?"

"… oh sorry, it's just that you spaced out all of a sudden. Are you alright?"

"Me? Yeah… yeah, nothing to worry about, I just had a dream…" responded the ninja smiling with a happy grin. "But, more importantly, is Batman alright?"

"Yeah, we made it just in time…" Answered Superman turning his head to one bed, where the dark knight was still resting.

"How long has he been out?"

"About 4 hours… he should be coming around soon."

Something clicked in Naruto's mind, putting two and two together, he realized that he didn't take any pictures of the scene… "4 hours!? Damn! I have to get going!!!" He jumped off the bed and grabbed his coat and armor and ran through the automatic doors and took a sharp left turn. He was in such a hurry that he didn't bother to look up ahead until it was too late. "Uhooa!" he bumped into someone and both fell on the floor but Naruto's head didn't hit the ground, instead he hit something soft. "Aw, sorry, huh?" he opened his eyes and saw stars, "what the hell?" his hand approached his face to touch the stars to clear them but instead his hand touched(squeezed) something soft and round, but what really caught his attention was the shocked sound of a woman's voice. Lifting his head up slowly, he was meet with the Amazon Princess herself Diana with her head turned around and a red flushed face to go with it, looking back down he realized why she was red. He bumped into her while her back was turned and fell face first on her firm round ass.

Naruto's features were completely confusing; on the one hand he turned red from embarrassment, and then just as quickly turned white fearing for his life.

"_**AHahahahaaa, go get em tiger, I didn't know you were an ass man Naruto?!"**_ the fox was rolling in his cage laughing its tails off.

Diana's face turned from embarrassed and flushed to anger…

Naruto's mind registrated the reaction and jumped off faster then Flash, if possible and backed away lifting his hands to defend. "Etoo…. Sorry… I'm really sorry, it was an accident…" he was cut off as he was lifted in the air by his shirt.

"This… never… happened… understood?" said the princess with anger and venom in her voice.

"H-hai…" responded Naruto sweating bullets.

Diana put him and looked in his eyes for any sign of perverted intentions but she could find none meaning that he was clear. "Be careful next time…"

Naruto walked away with only a bruised pride this time. 'She's as scary as Tsunade… on second thought, Tsunade would bash my skull in, so she's pretty tough to beat...'.

Naruto took a shuttle and left for Metropolis… he had to get pictures for the paper.

------------Watchtower – 2 hours later----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Batman was starting to wake from the effects of the venom. Waking up but still weaken, he could recognize Superman and J'onn by his bed.

"Welcome back. We were afraid we'd lost you." Spoke Superman relieved.

"Luthor and the others… what happened?" asked Batman still weak.

"They got away… all but Copperhead" answered J'onn.

Superman stepped in "I'm heading down to Stryker's to interrogate him."

"Alright… let's go." returned Batman lifting himself off the bed.

"No! You're staying here! That venom almost killed you"

"So?"

"So _you're _staying here!" returned Superman lifting his index finger to make a point.

Batman seethed in anger, although his face didn't show it. _'What does he take me for? A helpless child? You can't play it safe when we do what we do…'_ Shortly after, Superman left to search for Luthor leaving Batman and J'onn alone in the infirmary. But Batman wasn't the type of man that'd listen to reason, he got up in less then a minute and left the infirmary with J'onn following, vaguely knowing what Batman was thinking.

Soon the dark knight was in front of a computer counsel tapping the keyboard like a master. He was searching for any equipment that Luthor could have smuggled and if he could make a connection to where his hideout could be.

"You really should be resting…" recommended the martian from behind.

Batman remained silent and continued his work.

"… I know this must be hard for you… feeling vulnerable." Again no response, but the alien was determined to not be ignored. He got closer, just a few inches from his the hero left "You're the only one of us without special powers… But you don't need to prove yourself! You're a valued member of this team and we're only trying to…"

"I'm taking a shuttle…" said Batman, now on his feet and facing J'onn, his covered eyes daring J'onn to try something. "Unless you want to _try_ and stop me."

'_Perhaps it's better this way…_' thought the martion. '…no.'

------------Metropolis Pictures Store---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"'The best at what you do', WHAT WAS I THINKING?!" cursed Lex Luthor looking at his gang.

"We did everything we could" tried Cheetah.

"Did you?! Did you fight like your lives depended on it!? Did you fight to the last man!!?" argued Luthor.

"Huh… look around you Luthor… These people aren't assassins. Most of them didn't make their first kill." Spoke Deathstroke in amusement.

"What about you!? You were supposed to be one of the best but a clown in a ninja suit mopped the floor with you!!" argued Luthor back.

Deathstroke tightened the grip on his sword in anger. "Watch your tongue Luthor!... or I might have step on it… I didn't loose to him, he ran away… the next time I fight him. I'm going to split him in half…"

"And the rest of you?!" asked Luthor.

"You get what you pay for, Luthor." Said shade not looking the former business man in the eye.

Luthor was starting to shake from anger, but did everything in his power to push it back. "Are you saying you want _more _money? THAT you want to be reworded for FAILURE?!! I ought to take the whole lot of you and…(**guh!**)"

Luthor didn't have time to finish, he found himself helpless with his neck in Grundy's arm two feet above the ground. "and WHAT?!" dared Grundy tired of this scolding.

Deathstroke pulled his sword flashing it. He planned to step in but decided to wait and see through.

"Aghh, go ahead… kill me… you'll be saving from months of bedpans and feeding tubes, and you'll guarantee that none of you will get a penny from me...."

With no way around it, Grundy let him go with a quick "you're crazy…"

The doors suddenly slammed open revealing the outline of a person. "And what's wrong with that?! It's done wonders for me." Spoke the figure stepping in the light revealing the Joker.

He was 6'3 feet tall man with green hair slicked back almost like Sasuke's, his eyes were dark red with yellowish whites, with a full white face and black circles underneath his eyes and no visible eyebrows. He had a long pointed nose, yellowish teeth and dark red lips. All in all his face could freak any normal person out; add that with an insane ear to ear smile and you get an all expense paid trip to your therapist. He was dressed in purple tuxedo with two tails on his coat reaching his butt, with a flower in his left chest-pocket. Underneath the suit was a light green shirt with a purple bow tie. He outfit was complete with a pair of gray gloves over his hands and a pair of expensive shoes.

While some of the others were spooked by the King Jokester of crime, due mostly to his reputation, Luthor was annoyed, _'Great, just what I wanted…' _ "Get the hell out of here…"

Joker moved closer and faked a pout "Oh Lexy, I'm hurt! How could you have this little party without inviting me?" said the Joker now with an airhorn in his hand a party hat on his head.

If anything, Luthor was getting more annoyed. "It's not a party. Grundy, get rid of him!"

Grundy followed through but Joker stepped in and blew the airhorn which was actually a spray can full of gas. Taking one whip of the gas and Grundy chocked and fell face first on the floor in a heap. .

Disposing of the hat and can, Joker returned to the businessman. "But seriously Lex, you needme."

"Like I need skin rash." returned Luthor.

Joker played around with Luthor's collar before stepping forward and sitting on Grundy "Maybe so, but I know something you don't know… I know how the bat thinks…" finished Joker presenting the tracking device that had been planted on the leader's collar in their battle.

------------The next night---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night was quiet and clear; Batman recovered fully from the venom and was on the hunt.

He followed the signal to the abandoned Metropolis Picture Store. He descended from the roof on his grappling hock on the top floor. He made his way to the edge of a rail; looking down two floors below him he found the injustice gang playing cards around a huge round table with a big spotlight above them. Cheetah, Shade and Sapphire were out with both women leaning on the table while DeathStroke was making holes in the table with a big army knife.

"How long we wait here?" asked Grundy taking a card.

"Patience Grundy, patience." Returned Luthor

"Grundy, not like waiting…" returned the giant zombie.

The dark knight never saw it coming. "**(boom!)**Arg!!!" Joker sneaked up behind him and hit him in the side of the head with a heavy leather bag. Batman fell from the high and landed on the table hard breaking it in half and shocking most of the criminals.

"AhahhahhaahaahahAHHAAAHHAHAAAAAA!!!" Joker's maniac laugh sounded through the building, and rocks falling out of the bag he had hit Batman with.

Finally stopping he started to climb down the stairs while still laughing and clapping his hands here and there. "Ahaha, good show everyone good show, that's a wrap!"

"What do we do with him?" asked Sapphire.

"I know just the…(**BHHTGH!!**)" returned Lex but was interrupted when the doors busted open.

"Heh, let's play…" said the figure stepping in the light.

--------- A few hours earlier -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hm… let's see, how can I find them?' thought the blond looking at the site where he had thought the previous night. Superman had neglected to tell him about Copperhead being interrogated so the ninja was now on his own.

'They were here and then that darkness covered everything and they just vanished. Hmm' wondered the blond. 'Agaahh, I can't figure anything out for now… better take a break.'

Naruto left the Federal building and decided to take a run up the wall to the top. 'Might as well train a little by jumping over these buildings… hm I've gotten used to these weights, maybe I should double the weight…' He doubled the weight of each band on his arms and legs and soon he found himself 30 pounds heavier. The increased weight was a little hard to maneuver at first because he was used to releasing a necessary amount of chakra for his own weight, adding weights means that he needs to add more chakra to stick to surfaces or jump higher.

Shadowman was now sitting on the side of the building looking at the people below. He jumped down at an alley making the necessary handsigns he whispered "**Henge!**" before transforming in casual clothes. The ninja walked out of the alley and between people, he needed a break and some time to adjust the new weights.

As he walked down the road he looked into another alley and saw a man held up at gunpoint. People couldn't hear anything because the gunman was whispering to the frightened man but Naruto's superior hearing heard enough. "Give your wallet!"

Naruto ducked to the side of the building next to the alley and leaned his back against the wall. Just then his cell started ringing.

He looked at the number and recognized the person. 'Oh boy I was expecting this… time to get owned.' Sighing heavily he answered the phone "Hello, Mrs. Baxter."

"_It's Sam, Naruto. I guess you know why I called._"

"Yes Sam, I know. I didn't get the story on the Justice League last night. I'm sorry…" Just then Naruto could hear the gunman running towards him. He pushed his leg to the side slightly.

The criminal was feeling lucky, till now he robbed three people, nothing could ruin his day, "Aaaghh!!" that is until he found himself tripping over something and hitting car door.

"_What was that?" _asked Sam over the phone.

"What was what?" asked the ninja.

"_That sound just now, it sounded like a crash." _

Naruto looked down and saw the criminal getting on his feet rubbing his head."Ooh that, don't worry, it was some idiot hitting a car door."

The thief turned around and saw who tripped him. "Motherfucker! I'm going to kill you…"

"_What was that"_ asked Sam over the phone.

"Sorry Sam, I'm loosing you." Said Naruto looking at the approaching gunman.

The gunman was three feet away from Naruto and raised his weapon up, but a sharp kick form the blond made him loose his gun away in the alley. The blond continued with a kick to the gut followed by a roundhouse kick to the head sending the thief back.

"_Naruto are you listening to me?" asked Samantha getting impatient. _

"Oh course I am, it was only a rat, now you were saying?" answered the young man.

"_Well, I was saying that loosing a story is no big loose but something hot is going on over there, can't you just smell it?"_

"ARRGH" the thief tried again this time using an old baseball bat he found in the trash.

'Quite persistent, this one.' Thought the blond lifting his free hand and catching the bat and lifting it above his head, he now almost face to face with the thug, Naruto took a whiff of the thug "(sniff)(sniff)Phew, oh, trust me, I can smell something and it ain't pretty."

"_That's right, now we have to get that story before anyone else and hit them where it hurts. Can you do it?" _ asked the young woman over the phone

"Hm… hit em where it hurts huh?" asked the blond before kneeing the thug in the side making him loose the grip on his bat. The blond pulled the bat away and elbowed the thug in the head. He let go of the bat and punched the thief's lights out. "I can do that… I'm good at hitting where it hurts." Responded the blond in amusement.

"_Good, now get to it…" _She hanged up leaving the blond in thought_._

"I'm glad she's not angry." said the blond leaving the alley and seeing two cops with the victim entering the alley in a hurry. "She did give me an idea."

"**Shushin**" the blond disappeared in fast movement back to the federal building.

'If I can't find these guys with my eyes or my hearing, I'll just have to use my nose…' Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated chakra in his nose. Soon he opened his eyes, they had changed to blood red, his nose was now overwhelmed by all the bad odors of the city, his sense of smell had amplified 50 times and the smells were so bad it started to make his eyes water .The ninja had to wonder how Kiba could do this, it was a real pain in the ass… erm nose. Soon he managed to adjust it to filter out most of the stink.

"Now to get to work." He crossed his finger together and "**KABE BUNSHIN!**". In a puff of smoke 50 Narutos appeared all around him. "Alright guys let's start sniffing."

They all nodded and got on the ground and started sniffing for any trace. After a minute, Naruto decided to give the call. "Alright! We all have a scent, now we'll split up, if we find where it's the strongest, we'll know they're there!"

Suddenly, Shadowman remembered Batman's condition and picked up his earpiece. "Watchtower? Watchtower this is Shadowman, J'onn can you hear me?"

"_This is the Watchtower, I hear you loud and clear, Shadowman." _ Returned the matian.

"Hi, J'onn, what's the situation on Batman?"

"_The anti-venom worked, but Batman left soon after a small argument with Superman."_

"Tell me all about it…" said the blond leaning on a wall.

J'onn told Naruto what had happened.

"I see, I understand.... alright J'onn… I think I will…" Just then he felt one of his clones dispel and he knew where to search. "sorry, J'onn I have to leave… I got something." Naruto closed the earpiece and ran for the location.

Reaching there, he dispelled the rest of his clones and took a good look around the building. It was pretty big, abandoned and spacey.

At this point, Shadowman could have done a lot of things. He could have called the Watchtower, he could have called the police, he could have busted in himself but doing a stake out was probably the most unusual one he could choose. The reason was that these people were different and for some reason they fascinated him…

Day turned into night and while taking a sip out of his instant ramen he noticed a lone figure jumping on the roof. As far as he knew, there was only one person with pointy ears and a black cape.

"He's good, for a normal human. He shouldn't be underestimated…"

"Shit!" Soon Shadowman heard all the commotion inside and rushed in the building breaking the door. He eyes caught sight of an unconscious Batman with the bad guys all around him. '_I've got no choice now'_. He made a shadow clone and left it outside. "You know what to do." A quick nod was his response and he rushed for the door breaking it down.

"Heh, let's play…"

"Get him!" ordered Luthor.

Immediately Cheetah started to dash for him with her reflexes but the ninja swiftly avoided her attacks. She went in for closer attacks but her hand was caught by the blond who threw her back in the group of criminals knocking down Shade.

Sapphire saw her chance and started to fire blast after blast of energy. "Stay still darling; let me warm you up a little."

"Sorry, but if you turn the heat down, I might take you out to a movie." Responded the blond as he jumped on walls to avoid getting hit. But one hit managed to connect to the wall he was jumping from causing him to loose his footing.

The blond fell on the ground but lifted himself up "Just to be fair, I'm giving you guys one last chance to give up**.**"

"Ahahahaahaha…" the criminals laughed hardly at the blond.

Luthor decided to break it off. "Give up? You must be crazy… look around you… you're the one that should give up. "

"If you mean that I'm outnumbered, then I can fix that problem. **Kage Bunshin!!**" twelve small explosions sounded around the blond and 12 copies of himself appeared. "Do you still think you got the advantage here?"

Neither responded, instead all sneered at the ninja and a wordless command was sent to each of them. Round II started…

Sapphire destroyed one clone with her gem, she thought that it was a piece of cake until she saw a clone make some hand movements and blew a huge gust of wind from his hands knocking the young woman in a wall.

Cheetah was cutting through two of the clones until she had to jump to the side to avoid getting hit but a kunai and three shuriken that skidded through the air. Because she stopped in her tracks, the clones were now able to attack her in taijutsu. The feline now found herself in a fight with one of the copies. She tried to cut him with her claws but he ducked under it and pulled the legs from under her feet in a low kick behind her legs. Cheetah jumped up again and went for the kill but a kunai flew from behind but missed her completely. She didn't get it until the kunai started to turn around her and she felt a line start to wrap around her body holding her hands together.

"Let… me go…" she ordered struggling.

"Don't worry… I'll finish up quick." Returned the blond.

Humanite and DeathStroke were doing fairly well. While Deathstroke used his sword to destroy two clones, he was forced block shuriken that were flying in his direction. "Useless, you'll need something bigger then that."

The real Naruto nodded to one of his clones. The clone made the proper handseals before Naruto spoke with a smirk. "You're right… let's go with this…" the clone transformed into a giant windmill shuriken which Naruto held firmly before he threw it at his opponent.

DeathStroke was taken by surprise; he never expected something like this. He could only dodge to the side allowing the shuriken to hit the ground he was on. He thought he was safe until a small explosion and smoke appeared and the shuriken transformed back in a clone and side-kicked the mercenary in the ribs sending him a few meters away.

Using his ape-like strength and agility, Humanite was giving Naruto a hard time. An idea came to his aid; he pulled two smoke bombs and threw them at the earth just his feet. Humanite didn't know what to expect until he saw the familiar ninja running at him in fast. Humanite pulled his right hand back and tried to punch the ninja but was blocked, he tried to punch with his right but the same thing happened. The ape-man was now in a caught in a test of strength. Then something happened, he only managed to catch a glimpse of it before he saw another copy run out of the smoke screen, this one even faster. It jumped on the shoulders of the original and kneed the ape in the forehead.

Humanite staggered back due to the injury, he was just about to jump back in the fight but he didn't expect to be hit three times in the chest from the original. The clone ran at full force towards the ape man and jumped two meters high in the air extending his feet forwards hitting Humanite dead in the face with both heels.

"UUUAFHHH!!!"Naruto didn't have time to feel satisfied as he saw another five of his clones be destroyed by a rampaging Grundy that was now heading his way.

"I sure hope this works, or I'll be eating ramen through a feeding tube." He closed his eyes and in three seconds just as Grundy was about to hit him dead in the head, Naruto's open hand extended forward and the huge zombie felt like a stop sign hand just hit his head. His head was pushed back from the force of the hit but the momentum of his body was too great, he slid on the ground and hit a wall leaving cracks.

"Bravo, bravo that was quite a show…" the voice of the clown sounded in the whole room. "Here, have a prize…"said the Joker from standing above Batman. The maniac pulled out a doll and threw it at the blond, before it hit the ground; it exploded in a mixture of poisonous gases.

"(**Achooo**)( **achoo**)(**achoo!**) Damn it…"Naruto jumped away coughing before he would die from the toxic gas but some effects started to take place. His eyes hurt and were watery. It felt hard to breath and that gave the giant Grundy enough time to close the distance between them and punch Shadowman hard in the head. The force of the punch sent the ninja wall hard cracking it.

Shadowman was now at their mercy…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------TBC

Don't forget to leave a review…


	13. Chapter 11 Injustice for all Round III

**Sorry it took so long but exams are finally over. Leave a review after reading…**

**I don't own Naruto or Justice League, just this fan story.**

**This chapter has been beta-read by Sithmaster56a and upgraded by DarkShadowRaven. Enjoy a better detailed and exciting experience.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Injustice for all-Round III**

* * *

_(Japanese)_

_'Thoughts'_

"Normal voice"

_**'Demon voice'**  
_

* * *

**-Previously-**

* * *

"Welcome back. We were afraid we'd lost you."

"Luthor and the others… what happened?"

"They got away… "

"So _you're _staying here!" returned Superman firmly.

"I know this must be hard for you… feeling vulnerable. You're the only one of us without special powers… "

"And what's wrong with that? It's done wonders for me… I know how the bat thinks…"

The dark knight never saw it coming. "**(boom!)**Arg!" Joker sneaked up behind him and hit him in the side of the head with a heavy leather bag. Batman fell from the floor above and landed on the table hard breaking it in half and shocking most of the criminals.

"Heh, let's play…"

"Bravo, bravo that was quite a show…Here, have a prize…"said the Joker from standing on Batman. The maniac pulled out a doll and threw it at the blond, before it hit the ground; it exploded in a mixture of poisonous gases.

"(**Achooo**)(**achoo**)(**achoo!**) Damn it…"

Shadowman was now at their mercy…

* * *

**-And now-**

**-Watchtower-**

* * *

"Batman, come in…please respond. Shadowman come in…(sigh)" J'onn was out of options. Just two hours ago he got a call from Shadowman saying that he found the criminals, but closed the communicator before indicating where said location was. Now, he could find neither Shadowman nor Batman and it was starting to make him worry.

"Still no word?" asked Diana walking in.

"…no. We lost him. And we can't track the communicator, which means that either Naruto turned it off... or it was destroyed." Responded the Martian.

"How typically blond. He runs off with a half-baked plan and leaves us in the dark." Commented Hawkgirl walking in.

"Shadowman is an experienced warrior, I'm sure he can handle the situation." Said the princess taking the ninja's side.

"He seams pretty cocky to me…must come with the age. He is the youngest member." Argued the thanagarian.

"I agree that he is young. But his age doesn't mean that he can't handle himself on the field. The invaders, Aquaman and, from what Lantern told me, the Lanterns of Oa can vouch for him." Said Diana.

"Look princess, where I came from I was a detective and I have enough experience busting kids his age that were driving hovercars, going to schools, picking up dates and having a good time with other women. You know what the difference is between those kids and kids on Earth?" asked Hawkgirl.

Diana and J'onn thought about it and looked at her intently waiting for the answer. "What?" asked Diana.

"Legalized prostitution…and strict child protection." Responded Hawkgirl getting an annoyed look from the Amazon princess, she considered prostitution one of the worst sins a fellow sister could do freely. "So you can see from my experiences where I stand with this…" finished Hawkgirl.

Flash who had heard most of what Hawkgirl said, made himself known. "Yeah, that's pretty true, but how many 18 years old do you know with ninja skills that can take on giant robots, do some hocus pocus with wind, walk up walls, run on water and duplicate himself?" asked the Flash getting a grumble from Hawkgirl.

"Or is it because he's been kicking you butt since he…Ugh" Flash was interrupted by a mace to the head.

"It has nothing to do with that!" growled Hawkgirl sternly.

_'Yeah, right…'_ thought the rest of the group with puff.

"Regardless, Shadowman hasn't given us any reason to doubt him as of yet. I'm sure whatever's got him tied up, he can handle…" explained the princess.

* * *

**- Metropolis Pictures Store -**

* * *

It had been a few hours since both heroes were capture

Batman and Naruto were both tied back to back in special metal restrains with a special neon light projecting a barrier around them. They were positioned in such a way that Batman's right side and Shadowman's left side were facing the entrance.

Soon the Injustice gang entered with Joker leading the flock.

He approached the still knocked out Batman and gave him a quick slap to wake him up. "Wakey wakey, bats."

Batman came to with a grunt and recognized his long time nemesis. "Joker… I should have known you'd be in on this."

"Really! I've become so predictable? Heh." Cried the criminal dramatically. He turned to Luthor and snapped. "You're not going to leave him like this! Are you!"

"Why?" asked Luthor with his arms bent one over the other confidently.

"Hello! He's still alive!" answered the Joker sharply looking at Luthor as if he was crazy.

"And he's going to stay that way until **I **say we don't need them anymore!" replied Luthor angry that his authority was challenged again.

Joker approached Luthor and put a hand around his shoulders.

"Lex, heh Lex. Listen to someone who knows…Don't wait…_kill them noww_!" said the Joker whispering the last part and pointing at the gun on Luthor's shoulder strap.

"You don't like my decisions? Then fuck off!" hissed the former businesses man shouldering Joker in the side.

Joker grunt and took a step back. "...and they say I'm 'crazy'…"

Luthor turned around to the rest of the criminals and none looked too convinced by Luthor security measures, in fact with the exception of the Ultra-Humanite and DeathStroke, all of them were as stiff as attack dogs ready to pounce on the heroes like predators.

Luthor's left eye began to twitch at the gravity of annoyance in the air, while Batman looked bored. "WHAT! Those restraints are pure titanium, they'll never get loose. And the stasis field will prevent the Martian from locating them."

"Who is 'them'?" interrupted Batman quietly.

"Why yes… it seams that a little ninja crashed our party. But it was a little too much for him… ahh kids today, too much television and computers" spoke the Joker returning full force and turning to the screen "Remember kids, too much television and computer is bad for you, so listen to uncle Joker and live! Ha, hahaha" he finished in a hysterical laugh and both scared and confused the others in the room . "I guess the Agony Toxin I gave him had a little too much kick… Hahahaha!" laughed Joker looking at Batman trying to prey a reaction out of him.

It was at this time that Shadowman started to mumble something.

"That should be the effect now. Oohhh, come again?" asked Joker closing in and grinning.

Naruto started to mumble again but this time more loudly and he actually made coherent words.

"Ohh… d-don't… nooo…." He spoke shifting slightly; this caused a significant boost of pride in the Joker. "…No… don't slurp it all… y-you… you have to… take it all… in your mouth… ahh… just like that… then you start to suck it all in… smell… taste… that's it… ahh…" spoke the blond which caused varying expressions from everyone including Batman.

All of them felt like a brick just hit their heads and while Cheetah had raised an eyebrow that started to twitch with a 'wtf' expression on her face, Sapphire's eyes were as wide as plates. Shade's placed his head down hiding a giggle that came to him, the expression was copied by Humanite after looking at the blond as though he were crazy. DeathStroke choose to palm his face while sighing. Luthor was the funniest; he all out slapped his face with an audible 'SMACK'.

Joker continued to look at the blond with the same 'wtf' he kept all though the mumbling, while Batman was doing his best, and luckily for him succeeded, in keeping the laughter inside, although if he weren't in this situation and alone he would all out laugh to his heart's content. The blond just succeeded in making a fool out of the Joking Prince of Crime without even trying and in his sleep.

"The 'Agony Toxin' you say? Yeah, sounds to me like he's having the worst time of his life…" spoke DeathStroke with enough sarcasm to cause anyone to twitch.

"Uh… Grundy not get it…" spoke the giant.

"Don't try to… you'll get too many ideas." Warned Shade.

"What next?" asked Luthor with a twitch. "Are you just going to stand there and listen in? WAKE HIM UP!"

"Wake up Goldie Locks!" called Joker all sense of fun leaving him.

"Uh- Uham? No I swear! I never touched your!…." started the blond before stopping to look at his surroundings and then at the people at his left. _'Oh great, after having a great dream about ramen, I wake up in a nightmare…'_ Naruto turned his head back to the person who woke him.

"Nice of you to join us… sleep well?" asked Joker faking concern.

"Y-you…." Said Naruto narrowing his eyes.

"Me…" answered the Joker smirking.

"…you….I don't know you." concluded the blond flatly.

Everyone in the room flat lined at the blond and nearly fell down.

"How can you not know me!" demanded the criminal.

"Well, you're not the first white-faced-mascara-wearing-weird-eyed freak I meet. But man, you do top most of the weirdoes I've seen…" explained the ninja casually getting an annoyed grunt from the Joker and a laugh from the others.

Naruto seeing this decided to take it one step further. "Then again, it looks like you found the right club. Hey Luthor how did you meet these guys? The internet? You guys meet on the same chatroom or what?"

"That's none of your concern." Retorted Luthor sharply.

"Okay, but they just look like the homeliest bunch I've ever seen." Continued Shadowman.

Luthor by this time palmed his face for the second time. "Do you ever shut up?"

"No, not when I'm awake… "

"Don't worry, we can solve that little detail quicker than you can scream for your life." Muttered the Joker pointing his gun at Shadowman's face.

A sword appeared on Joker's gun pushing it to the side. "He is only trying to stall for time and annoy you enough to make a mistake. A very desperate maneuver in a very desperate situation…"

"It's a pretty cheap plan if you ask me…" added Sapphire from the back.

"That costume and hairstyle of yours is even cheaper." Countered the blond

"Why, you little scum!" she tried to get to him and make a hole of his face but was held back by Cheetah, Shade and Luthor.

"ENOUGH! Just ignore him! And if you say one more word, I can either gag you or break your vocal cords!" concluded Luthor threatening the ninja.

"Just be quiet…" offered Batman.

"Fine, I get it, I get it. No reason in entering a battle of wits with unarmed opponents…" he said more to himself but the others heard quite clearly and growled at the blond.

"(Sigh) Now, both of you must have a passkey or an access code I can use against your friends. Where is it?" demanded Luthor.

"Guess!" replied Batman with a grin.

"Whoops! Must have left it in my other cape…" offered Shadowman. (Note: Naruto doesn't wear a cape.)

"Fine. Grundy open them." Said Luthor.

Grundy appeared with Batman's belt and tried to force it open. "Arggggghhh!" that is until he was hit by 1000 volts of electricity by the defence mechanism.

"Sweet…" intoned the ninja, with the light reflecting off his eyes.

"I told you." Said Joker with a grin. "Wanna go for door number 3?"

"Shut up! Sapphire, open the other one." Ordered the former businessman.

Now Sapphire was no fool, she saw first hand what Batman's belt could do, so she didn't take any chances. She used her powers to open Naruto's equipment pouch and scatter the contents on the floor.

Kunai, shuriken, some scrolls in a very strange language along with some folded pieces of paper fell on the ground. Most of the criminals breathed a sigh of relief because nothing they expected happened.

Grundy got up still a little dizzy, when he caught one of the folded papers.

"Hey! Don't touch those!" called the blond trying to get free but with no success

"What does it say?" asked Cheetah.

"Note says 'Do not open'?" Grundy decided to risk it and opened the paper. Inside were a bunch of seals written but nothing he could understand until one word was written on the lower corner of the paper.

"'Booom!' (Sttzzz!)(BOOOM!)" Right on cue the paper sizzled for only a second before it blew up in Grundy's face. Grundy mumbled a few incoherent sounds before he passed out hitting the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Heh, sucker…" muttered the blond with a grin. "What about you, Luthor? Wanna try your luck?"

"Bring them upstairs, I'll take care of them…" said Luthor to Sapphire who proceeded to gather all the kunai, shuriken and scrolls and put them back in the pouch before she used her powers to lift both the pouch and the belt before she followed after Luthor. Soon she and everyone except for Grundy and Humanite were in the elevator. "Humanite, Grundy, watch them…"

While Batman and Shadowman were both tied up and watched. Luthor tried to use his computer expertise and an advanced console with some scanning equipment to crack into the belt and search for his goal.

Back to Naruto, he started to feel the presence of his tenant creeping in._'Great, you must have the worst timing.'_

'_**My timing is when I want it to be. But what about you, getting yourself captured, you must be getting rusty, baka.**_**'**

'_Who are you calling baka? Baka kistune. And besides I have them exactly where I want them.'_

'_**(Sigh), try not to die, it would be really troublesome and that lunatic looks like the kind to not play around with.'**_

'_Orochimaru makes this guy look normal…Hm; maybe they shared creepy beauty secrets or something…'_

The fox held the laughter that was beginning to creep but knew that the scolding was necessary._** 'You play around too much; just because you haven't had any good fights for months doesn't mean you should be so relaxed. If you get careless… you'll die.'**_

'_Fine, I guess I can cut my fun… these restraints are starting to get to me as well…'_

Cutting the connection, he was just in time to hear Batman's question.

"Grundy, what is Luthor paying you for this?"

"Money, lots of it." returned the zombie

"As much as he is getting?" asked Batman pointing at Humanite.

"I don't know…"

Naruto caught on to the idea. "Well there you have it…"

"What do you mean?" asked Grundy.

"Look at all you had to put up with, you should be getting more." speculated the dark knight.

"More then me? Preposterous…" cut in Humanite taking a seat on the chair and reading a newspaper.

"Is it?" challenged the dark hero.

"You're right, I mean, it's not like he is going to make it an equal share. Luthor is probably going to cut your pay the most…" offered the blond with a smirk.

Grundy put two and two together and he started to growl angrily.

Upstairs Luthor was trying to short-circuit the belt, after he lost interest in the pouch. The results started to appear in the form of small sparks followed by explosions from the belt.

"Careful, just because you won't live to see old age doesn't mean we don't want to." Said Sapphire slightly shaken.

Their conversation was cut short when noises of a brawl started to sound from the stairs from bellow.

"What was that?" wondered Luthor out loud until he recognized the voices guessing what was happening. "I should have known…"

The rest of the gang returned below in time to witness Grundy and Humanite fighting each other rolling around the floor.

"Go Grundy!" called Shadowman watching everything.

"Unhand me! You worthless zombie!" demanded Humanite completely ignoring Luthor and the rest.

"Take…that…back!" roared Grundy never stopping for a breather.

"Good help is so hard to find these days…" taunted DeathStroke amused but refusing to show it.

By this time, Luthor's right eye began to twitch uncontrollably. These idiots were more trouble then they were worth.

"STOP IT! RIGHT NOW!" he barked.

The order seemed to work since they both stopped with Grundy holding Humanite in a head lock. But one more bonk escaped him before he smiled like an idiot.

"You imbeciles are killing me faster than the Kryptonite!" ranted Luthor.

"Sorry" they both said separating from each other.

Luthor approached both the heroes. "You did this, didn't you!"

Batman didn't flinch while Shadowman looked as innocent as possible.

"Well it won't happen again. Cheetah! Take over here, if our guests cause any more trouble, shut them up!" ordered Luthor.

By the time Luthor returned to his Lab in the upper section, pain started coursing through his body. The stress was making it worse.

Grundy, Sapphire and Shade saw this and were starting to whisper about getting paid before he died. They also didn't try to hide it very well, seeing how Luthor heard every word and sent them away.

Left alone with Humanite, he was starting to think his options. "I can't give up now… I need to buy more time…Can't you help?"

"Perhaps… but… it will cost extra." Said the apeman considering possibilities, and getting a grunt from Luthor. There was no sentimentalism in crime.

* * *

**-Stryker's prison-**

* * *

While this was happening, Superman and Flash were trying to interrogate Copperhead. But that proved to be a dead end. Everyone knew that Superman was practically a pacifist with weaker criminals. So, the criminal didn't even budge. Maybe it was the honour between criminals, or because he just wanted to be trouble, or because he was afraid of Luthor's wrath.

Right now, Superman regretted not having either Batman or Shadowman along.

Superman was getting tired of this. "Watchtower, this is Superman. Any word on Batman or Shadowman?"

"_Negative, Superman. Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl have left to search any trail in the city. I'll call you if we find anything, over." _Finished J'onn_._

-Metropolis Pictures Store-

"_(So, when is the backup coming?)_" Asked Batman quietly in Japanese.

"Wow, you… argh._(You can speak Japanese? I had no idea.)_" Questioned the blond.

"_(There are a lot of things you don't know about me. So when are the others coming?)"_Repeated Batman.

"_(What others?)"_Asked the blond ninja.

"_(You must have told the others that we were here before you got captured, right?)"_Said Batman.

"Ahahaha (sigh nervously)_. (No, I pretty much heard you were in trouble and busted the door in. Then I picked a fight with the others and that feminine looking guy got me with a smoke doll.)" _Explained the blond.

"_(Well, thanks a lot for your hard work, good job)"_Returned the batman with sarcasm getting a grunt from the ninja.

"_(You're lucky to be alive. But coming here alone was stupid.)" _Scolded the dark knight.

"_(Look who's talking mister Teamwork. J'onn told me you had a pissing contest with Supes and you go off and get yourself caught. Yeah, never would have thought of that...)" _returned the ninja.

"_(I can take care of myself.)" _Growled Batman low.

"Hey! You two shut up!" said Cheetah frustrated that they were whispering. She knew the entire time that they were whispering but choose not to intervene. She soon discovered that she couldn't understand anything.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" replied the blond.

"Keep quiet and we will get along just fine. Get on my bad side, and I'll sink my claws in yours." hissed the exotic woman showing her claws.

* * *

**-10 minutes later-**

* * *

"Okay…this sucks." Said the blond already getting tired. "Hey kitty! What's your name?"

"Why should I tell you?" asked the feline.

"You said you wanted to get along. I figured we could start with names." Answered the ninja.

"Just Cheetah and you are?"

"Shadowman. I'd like to tell you my name but I like to keep things like that 'private'." Answered the blond.

"Huh, I can understand that…" muttered the feline.

'_That's strange, she looks like a cross between human and some catlike beast. Is this some kind of bloodline?'_thought the blond looking at the woman. From afar you could guess that she was wearing some kind of fur costume, but up close, said 'costume' gets more and more detailed until she actually looks like all the hair, fur and claws are coming out of her skin.

"…were you born like this?" asked the blond hesitantly.

"If by 'like this' you mean like a freak of nature…then no, this is the result of my own actions." She answered not paying him much attention.

"'By your own actions'? You mean you choose to become like this?" asked Batman, he didn't know why he asked, he just found it intriguing. He remembered reading about something like this in his information network.

"Look who decided to join, I never took you for a listener." Shot the blond with a smirk.

Batman didn't respond but if he could he would look the young man in the eye and give him a glare that would make Mister Freeze crumble to snowflakes.

Cheetah only smirked but decided to answer their questions. In fact, she found it pleasant that someone actually wanted to hear her story. "Why are you so curious?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I wanted to know how you got to be like that... because I know some people who were born a little like you, except they were dogish. So I wanted to know if maybe you were like them." Explained the blond.

"Well, I don't know about that…but I became like this through science." Responded the feline.

"You mean through genetics, right?" said Batman.

"That's right…I used to be a scientist working on ways to enhance human capabilities with animal characteristics."

"Why would you do something like that?" asked the blond genuinely curious.

"We live in a rough world. My initial objective was to enhance the human immune system, because most animals have a natural resistance to human illness, I was hoping to give the world cures for cancer, HIV, diabetes. At first we were barely reaching any stage of research because changing a certain characteristic is basically rebuilding the human genome from scratch." Explained Cheetah.

"I think I get it…" responded the blond unsure.

Batman decided to clear his uncertainty. "The human genome is basically a blueprint of humans. In detail, the genome is different for every living human, but they share certain characteristics like the immune system, even though some are weaker than others, the basic concept is the same with some pros or cons like allergies." Answered Batman.

"Oh! I get it! It's like a forest…" offered the ninja.

"Huh?" deadpanned Cheetah.

"You know, a forest is made of tress with every three made of wood but still different from each other in shape or strength." Clarified the ninja with a grin under his mask.

_'He actually understood it like that?'_ wondered both Cheetah and Batman with a confused look and annoyed frown respectively.

"So what happened?" asked the ninja again.

"After some initial months of documentation and a year of tests and research we discovered that it was impossible to modify the immune system without affecting the other genes in the body. Simulations and animal tests resulted in the patient's life expectancy lowering... considerably but that was only the tip of the iceberg. There were a lot worse results than that." She answered.

"So you discovered that the answer wasn't in just modifying the immune system." Continued Batman.

"That's right. For the patient to remain stable, it was necessary to modify certain characteristics of the human body so that it could adapt to the immune system, like glands in the brain or body for chemical secretion." Answered Cheetah.

"So? What happened?" wondered the blond.

"My research opened whole new worlds with so much to do…"

"…but so little funding." Continued batman.

"You know about that?" it was more of a statement then a question.

"You didn't have enough for research subjects…so you used yourself." Answered the hero.

"The initial results proved promising with enhanced speed, strength, flexibility and senses. My immune system was boosted to superhuman levels. I reached peak human conditioning. I had unlocked a new stage of human evolution." she spoke with enthusiasm and pride remembering the peak of her career.

Shadowman and Batman looked intrigued as they followed her story

Her smile disappeared a small tear fell from her eye. "Then... it started. Due to my experiments and changes my body could no longer produce the necessary hormones to continue natural human aging. The body is always changing, always. Your body is not the same as last year or last month or last week or yesterday. The transformation was slow and painful, all of my human body hair fell out getting replaced by this fur, my nails changed and became clawlike, and gradually my body became more like a cheetah, and as you can see, my spine extended into a tail. " she added moving her long tail over the men's faces.

"What happened next?" asked Batman. Shadowman looked very interested.

"I think you know..." she stated seeing the Batman's face, he knew what happened next but let her continue. "My 'condition' needed treatment, I wanted to regain my humanity, but power always wins over idealism, and my financiers were ready to do whatever it took to gain power. So instead of treatment, I was experimented on and analyzed like a lab rat. They wanted to know how to get all the pros, all the strength without the drawbacks. Heh, I literally became my own work. I couldn't take it anymore, I escaped and ran away. The project was closed and all evidence erased. My work, my life, gone... just like that." She finished silently. "Maybe this is divine punishment, for trying to change the order of things, for trying to play God."

"..." both heroes were silent; they didn't know how to respond to that.

" And now I'm a freak, a lesser human. My co-workers, financiers, even people I considered friends, all have abandoned me. I became an outcast…" answered the feline regretfully remembering the past.

"…that…that is just stupid!" shouted the blond slightly angry remembering his own past.

His words caused Cheetah to turn her head in surprise. Of all the answers she didn't expect anything like this.

"They were with you from the beginning. You worked together for the same ambition, the same cause and dream, and then they abandoned you like it never meant anything to them! To me, those people are less human then you'll ever be!" stated the blond with a scowl.

This surprised Cheetah, this man was very interesting; she never expected something like that coming from anyone. No one could see it, but even Batman was surprised, even he wasn't expecting anything like that, and for some reason he didn't feel like arguing with him, even for shouting it out. At that moment, the kid, no, the man behind him earned more respect.

'_Huh… what a strange kid…'_thought Batman with an invisible smirk.

Cheetah didn't know how to respond, her ears were glued to her head like a cat but her whole body felt like a cold shiver just went up her back. Just when she was about to answer the elevator opened and out came Humanite.

"Luthor sent me to relieve you…" said the genius.

"…okay." She answered, she felt relieved that she was saved from such a situation but just as she entered the lift, her eyes landed on the ninja, and she got a sense of melancholy.

* * *

**-Upper level- 5 minutes earlier-**

* * *

Luthor had been working again on Batman's belt. For the success of his plan he had to gain access to the Watchtower. Humanite was helping him make the final adjustments to his equipment while Slade was cleaning his gun and the Joker was pacing around, too excited about his turn to watch Batman.

"She's been down there too long…" said the Joker.

"Forget it. There is no way I'm leaving you alone with him." Responded Lex knowing full well what Joker was really after.

Joker jumped on a desk chair and rolled up to Lex as he spun on the chair. "But Lexy where's your sense of fun? Besides, it won't cost you a cent..." offered the Joker. But Luthor was more focused on the machine then on the madman.

"I should go…" said Slade leaning on the wall.

"The same problem. Your activities haven't gone unnoticed. I know you're the type that likes to make plans within plans. So I don't know if you'll just double-cross me and kill them or just plain cross me." Responded Luthor glaring through his lab goggles at the mercenary.

Slade alias DeathStroke, glared at his benefactor although he guessed that Luthor did his research before calling him.

"Humanite, go relieve Cheetah." Said the bald villain.

"Can't you send Grundy?" argued the apeman, he really didn't want guard duty; it was unfitting for a being of his stature.

"No, with his level of intelligence, I wouldn't be surprised if Batman tricked him into serving a foot-massage while he and the ninja escape. Just do what I say!" ordered Luthor.

"It's your funeral…" grumbled Humanite with a scowl leaving for guard duty.

After leaving, Luthor turned on the advanced scanner again, with the appropriate modifications. The machine sent a current of electricity into all the defence mechanism bypassing all protections and causing an overload in the lock mechanism. The result was all the pockets on the belt opened one after the other in quick succession.

"Finally…" declared Luthor proud of his work and proceeded to turn the belt over and dump all the contents on the table. Some batarangs with a few sharp bat throwing disks and some advanced grenade-like devices fell out.

DeathStroke tried to act indifferent but truthfully he also wanted to know what the technology that Batman used was, it would help him greatly against his enemies. Joker looked just as excited as Luthor. He always wondered what the bat kept on him.

"What are you looking for? Bat car key? Bat breath mints? Lady Bat's lingerie catalogue?..." asked Joker taking a throwing disk and tossing it at a crate. '(STZZ)' said disk started to release a torrent of energy before blowing up "oops".

"Careful you idiot!...Wait! This is it!" He declared.

"What?" asked the Joker.

"The key to our victory…" answered Luthor holding a remote control that was likely the access key to the Watchtower.

After calling together the whole gang and consulting with DeathStroke. Luthor gave them the plan. "We will be sending a small group up to the Watchtower, up here." he pointed at an image on his screen.

"Sapphire, you will take them there, Grundy you're the muscle in case there are any league members there, Shade you will provide the distraction and escape. Your mission is to hide this bomb, its big enough to blow the whole installation to Hell along with everyone in it."

"Ok, but how do you know they won't all be in there when we get there? One of them is ok, but I don't want to take on Superman in space..." asked Shade.

"My contacts tell me that Superman and Green Lantern are at Riker's Prison, most likely trying to interrogate Copperhead, the others are searching for us and our guests in Gotham, Central City and Metropolis. So make your presence known when you get there and the others will return to the installation to check it out. They'll be dead before they know it." answered Luthor with a smirk.

The rest seemed to like the plan; all except Cheetah who seemed troubled.

* * *

**- Space-Watchtower -**

* * *

The plan was going well, Sapphire took her two teammates to the installation while Shade used the remote to open the airlock and Grundy carried the bomb, which was in an orange suitcase.

J'onn was looking over some reports about maintenance when an alarm went off signalling the approach of someone. He looked at the arrival but saw a bubble of energy, at first he thought it was Green Lantern but the colour of the energy was pink and the people inside were definitely not of the Justice League "Intruders." He concluded activating the alarm.

The hero flew to the Docking Bay but was instantly overwhelmed by blackness and was rendered helpless. Before J'onn knew it, he was on the floor unconscious, courtesy of Grundy.

"He never saw it coming. Good job Grundy." Praised Shade before continuing the mission.

* * *

**-Metropolis Pictures store -**

* * *

Humanite was relaxing in a chair minding his own business until…

"Showtime everybody! Live! And in colour! 'The End of the Justice League'." Joker entered followed by DeathStroke, the madman of the pair, pushing a cart with a TV on top in front of the heroes.

"Don't make me laugh…" responded Batman.

"Ohohoho, this is no joke. We broke your belt and guess what we found? Unfortunately no bat porn or kitty panties, hahaha " laughed the madman. "Butttt, there's a surprise hidden in your clubhouse and when your chums get there, KABOOOM!" exclaimed Joker excitedly with his most insane grin.

"And what are you doing here?" asked Naruto nodding to Slade.

"We have a very special mission…you see when tower and your friends explode, your usefulness will expire." Said the mercenary.

"Popcorn?" offered Joker but received no response "Oh well, more for me…"

Humanite had enough of watching the madman eat the popcorn. "Joker, you nauseate me…" said the genius before leaving.

"Ohhhh, he's going to miss the show…and the sequel." Said Joker, ominously.

"What sequel?" asked Batman.

"After the bomb gets your friends…I get you. (Hahahaha)"

Naruto watched the television intently; waiting for what he knew would be a disappointment for some. Whether it be him and Batman or the two villains present.

Everyone was tense and waited with baited breath. Luthor was the most excited, he watched attentively on a wide screen TV with the rest of the Injustice Gang behind him. "Any minute now."

"And then we get paid, right?" questioned Shade.

"Please, can't you let me enjoy this one important moment in peace?" asked Luthor irritated.

"Sorry." replied the pale man. "I bet he's making a video out of this and posting it on Utube..." he whispered to the others who nodded their heads.

Everyone was on edge. This would be the end of the Justice League.

(BOOOOMM!) A huge explosion appeared on the monitor blinding the viewer.

"…goodbye Superman." said Luthor.

"…..no." said Naruto quietly.

* * *

-**TBC**-

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update. Exams and all but here it is.

In the next chapter, and the last of the 'Injustice for all' arc, I will update the next arc. I will update sooner… for now I hope you enjoyed the chapter and leave a review…


	14. Chapter 12 Injustice for all Round IV

Chap 12

**Sorry it took so long but exams are finally over. Leave a review after reading…**

**This chapter has been modified and Beta read by Sithmaster56a and updated by DarkShadowRaven. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Injustice for all-Round IV – Underneath the Underneath…**

* * *

_(Japanese)_

'_thought'_

* * *

**-Previously-**

* * *

"Still no word?" asked Diana walking in.

"…no. We lost him."

"Shadowman hasn't given us any reason to doubt him as of yet. I'm sure whatever's got him tied up, he can handle…" responded the princess.

"Joker… I should have known you'd be in on this."

"…a little ninja crashed our party. But it seams like it was a little too much for him…" spoke Joker

"Both of you must have a passkey or access code I can use against your friends. Where is it?" demanded Luthor.

"And now I'm a freak, even people I considered friends, all have abandoned me… "

"To me, those people are less human then you'll ever be!" answered the blond with a scowl.

"The key to our victory…" answered Luthor holding a remote control that was likely the access key to the Watchtower.

"This is no joke. There's a surprise hidden in your clubhouse and when your chums get there, KABOOOM!" responded Joker with his most insane grin.

"…When the tower and your friends explode, your usefulness will expire." Said the mercenary.

(BOOOOMM!)

"…goodbye Superman" said Luthor.

"….. no." Quivered Naruto quietly in disbelief.

* * *

**-And now-**

* * *

The explosion was huge. Everyone waited with baited breath.

Naruto's eyes were on the screen, but they were narrowed and started glowing red with hate and bloodlust. _'You... YOU'RE ALL GOING TO PAY!' _

The smoke finally started to clear…

* * *

**-Watchtower- 5 minutes prior to the explosion-**

* * *

Before J'onn was knocked out, he managed to sound the alarm. Every member's communicator received the alarm and all had gathered at Stryker's prison to determine the next course of action. They unanimously decided to investigate the alarm and why J'onn hadn't answered any of their calls.

They all climbed aboard the Javelin and flew to their space base.

"Any luck on finding Shadowman?" asked Flash looking around.

"No, it's like he disappeared…" returned Lantern with a scowl.

"First Batman, then Shadowman and now this…I have a bad feeling about this…" said Superman feeling a bad omen in the air.

"Hmm, I have a feeling that they're all linked." Added Hawkgirl listening in from the pilots' seat.

"We're almost there…" said Diana.

Hawkgirl flew the Javelin into the docking bay; the doors closed behind them, the heroes then stepped down the ramp searching for the source of the disturbance. They didn't have to look far; a weak groan alerted them to another presence in the room.

Flash recognized him in a second. "J'onn!" he ran to the Martian and turned him over. He was clearly in pain and weak with signs of bruising on his head.

The others soon joined them.

"He's out cold." Said Lantern stating the obvious.

"What could have happened?" asked Diana worried.

"I'll take him to the medical bay." Said Superman picking J'onn up. "You search the Watchtower for who could have done this." He commanded.

Soon J'onn was in bed with the medical equipment working on a diagnosis while Flash, Superman and Diana were around him. GL and Hawkgirl soon joined them. "We looked everywhere, and found nothing. Whoever did this left in a hurry."

"Beep, beep." a phone started to ring.

"Who could that be?" wondered Flash.

"It could be Batman. Hello!" said Diana picking up the compact phone next to the scanner.

"_Listen carefully, there's a bomb in the Watchtower." s_aid a deep voice.

"I beg your pardon!" asked the princess unsure of what she'd heard.

"_There's a bomb in the Watchtower"_said the voice confirming her fears.

Diana's face turned stiff with shock. "Where? Hello! Hello!" she asked but it was too late, the person had already hung up.

"What did he say?" asked Superman.

"It wasn't Batman. It was someone saying there's a bomb up here!" she answered urgently.

"It must be some kind of joke." Exclaimed Flash unconvinced but edgy.

"No, this is serious. That's a secure line!" explained the man of steel, tension building up already.

"Then what the hell are we waiting for! Spread out and find it!" urged Lantern already flying out of the room.

The heroes spread urgently throughout the Watchtower with Flash looking at the middle section and all the rooms and panels, Wonder Woman flying in all the corners searching behind and under any movable device. Hawkgirl looked at the upper levels, and Superman used his x-ray vision to search through everything, walls and floors included.

Their search proved fruitless. While Lantern searched in the docking area with his ring for any thermal emanations the bomb might be releasing. Finally he found some tracks, some very large tracks "Wait! I've found something. Tracks… they're faint but…" he didn't finish seeing very clearly that the tracks ended at a suitcase. "FLASH!" he called into his radio.

"I got it!" called the red suit hero taking the suitcase and running at high speeds at the blast doors at the entrance in the doc.

Superman flew with haste to the control panel and opened the doors via an emergency switch long enough for Flash to throw the bomb into space where it exploded.

The explosion caused the installation shake but it held strong.

* * *

**-Hideout - present-**

* * *

Luthor couldn't believe his eyes. "NO! It's not fair! They should be cosmic dust!" he cursed lifting his couch and throwing it at the screen shattering the glass screen to pieces. He was genuinely pissed. The plan was perfect. How could it fail!

"Luthor calm down! You'll make your condition worse." called Cheetah, with genuine concern, feeling some of her former self surface. Even she was slightly surprised but that moment wouldn't last long.

"WHAT, THE HELL, DO YOU CARE! You're all just a bunch of money grovelling, incompetent, sad excuses of crooks!" snapped Luthor letting his anger take over throwing all logic and reason out the window.

The gang was really stunned for a moment. This was uncalled for; even a thief can take as much as he can.

"That's it! I don't know about the rest of you, but I've had enough. No amount of money is worth a deadman's insults" said Star Sapphire. A professional of her calibre didn't have to take this. "There's always other jobs." she finished leaving towards the front door.

"Me too." added Cheetah following her.

Grundy and Shade followed, this was not worth their time. Luthor was left all alone.

"Wait! I'll double your pay." Grovelled Luthor feeling the effects of another pre-stroke on his heart.

"What's the point? It's over." said the pink thief. "They are more organized, they have the stronger powers. There's no point to this roundabout."

"No…we can still win if we lure them here! I've got a plan, but we have to stick together!" begged the former businessman, a shadow of the confident, devious, man he once was. To resort to act this pathetic…it was shameful to all evil masterminds in the Universe…and his heart wasn't helping much.

"Grundy not that dumb." Grumbled the walking zombie closing the elevator shaft. A criminal's dignity can't always be bought with money.

"Alright! Then, TRIPLE!" shouted Luthor.

Like magic, the doors stopped and were lifted back up. It seemed like this wasn't one of those times, and, then again, dignity doesn't buy you jewels, fancy cars, expensive champagne, or Cuban cigars so what's a little pride compared to all that money? So naturally they all came back with grins that only a lawyer can give you when he knows he has you in the bag.

Luthor couldn't help but narrow his eyes. This was nothing like he imagined. _'This is the last time I employ thieves… This… this isn't me... I've got to get myself together… first I have to do something about this damn heart.'_ "Sapphire…go get…Humanite." Called Lex feeling his body weaken.

The thief complied wordlessly, although she did feel slightly offended, she had to respect the soon-to-be dead.

Soon Humanite arrived and when he saw Luthor holding himself, he ran to his side and tried to balance him on his own shoulder. "You are weakening Lex, I may have the solution but there is a certain amount of risk…"

"…I'm already dying has it is…I have nothing left to lose…do it…" answered Luthor feeling the pain pass.

* * *

**-Watchtower-**

* * *

It was close but the danger had passed. The heroes were shaken but after it passed, there was one question that was on everyone's mind "How was the tower breeched?"

After calling Batman several times and receiving no answer, they finally gave up. They just couldn't find him. "Batman's still not answering." said Hawkgirl holding the phone.

"It was Grundy…Star Sapphire and the Shade…" answered J'onn returning to consciousness and catching everyone's attention. "I...saw them coming and then…everything went black…" said the green Martian weakly.

"How could they have gotten in?" asked Wonder Woman.

"There are two ways they could have…with Shadowman or Batman's transmitter…" answered Green Lantern.

The rest of the team were shocked, but it all started to make sense, the gang, Luthor, Batman's absence, Shadowman's disappearance.

"This is bad…" muttered Flash voicing everyone's thoughts.

* * *

**-Hideout- Detention room-**

* * *

There were a lot of reactions from the occupants, Naruto felt relieved and happy, his eyes returned to their original blue and allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief. Batman was as responsive as a rock, but anyone who really knew him could guess that even he was relieved. DeathStroke shook his head and turned from the TV to the elevator; he was disappointed but couldn't allow himself to show it. Joker, on the other hand, didn't have any problem expressing himself.

"Awww, they ruined the punchline…" said the madman pushing the TV to the ground destroying it looking like a disappointed critic at a movie opening. "But I can still have my fun…" of course shifting between lunatic to insane killer doesn't take too long. The madman pulled out a straight razor and approached Batman intent on putting a smile on the hero's face one way or the other.

Naruto tensed and was trying to think of a plan. "Wait! Don't you still need us alive?"

"I could care less about that…don't worry; I'll be with you in a minute…" said the madman closing in on his nemesis. Only a few inches from his face, he started to trace the razor down the hero's cheek feeling anxiety build up.

"(Bonk!) Ough!" the one thing Joker didn't expect was for the hero to pull his head back and give a mighty headbutt. "Ohhh, not funny Bats!" screamed the Joker rubbing his head.

"Yes, it was…" grasped Naruto laughing, having not bothered to hold it in at all.

Joker was pissed, he was just about to make another try but ("Ughh") found that he couldn't move. Noticing a big grip on his arm he turned around dumbly only to meet Grundy holding on tightly.

"Luthor not want you alone with them…" said the big giant holding the madman in place.

"Oh come on Grundy, old pal, what's a couple of nicks, cuts and bruises between friends?" asked the white faced criminal with the most innocent smile he could manage.

"Go away…"

"Huh, party pooper…." Muttered the Joker after pulling his arm away and returning to the elevator where DeathStroke was still waiting. "You're no help at all." said the Joker walking into the elevator.

The assassin smirked under his mask and followed him.

Grundy leaned against the wall and guarded the two.

"_This is getting dangerous, we have to get out now…"_whispered Batman careful not to move his lips too much.

"_Yeah… got a plan?"_asked Naruto.

"Thanks…if you hadn't come when you did...Can I have some water?" asked the dark hero weakly to Grundy.

"…okay." answered Grundy before fetching the water.

Grundy held the cup up for Batman to drink. The hero took a mouth of the water gurgled it a bit in his mouth before squirting it above his head into the stasis field projection device causing it to short-circuit and blow up. "Thanks." said Batman.

"Uh-oh…" groaned Grundy realizing worriedly what happened.

"Nice." stated Shadowman shielding his eyes.

'_J'onn, can you hear me?'_thought Batman trying to reach to the J'onn.

* * *

**-Watchtower-**

* * *

The league was in disarray, they had no clues, no information, and no idea where Shadowman and Batman were. Hawkgirl tried to call Batman and Shadowman again and again but nothing, none of them were responding.

Diana was with John discussing their options. "(Sigh) without Batman and the kid it feels like we're stuck…" said the Lantern concerned.

"Why do you still call him 'kid'? Shadowman is a strong warrior." Questioned Diana.

"Huh? I don't know…it's sort of strange, he kind of grows on you…" returned GL with a smile before closing his eyes.

Diana slowly started to return the smile. It seemed that Lantern was genuinely concerned for Naruto. "He does, doesn't he?"

Superman and Flash were having their own talk. Flash was in a fetal curled up against the window facing Earth. The kryptonian himself was looking at the window, waiting for a clue, anything.

"How long is this gonna take?" asked Flash.

"Something will come up." replied Superman, not moving his gaze from the planet.

"We can't just wait here and wait for something to happen!" said Flash getting up on his feet.

"We can't leave until we find Luthor and his gang. They already breached the Watchtower once, if we leave they could do it again and next time we might all die! Trust me, I know Luthor. Our only options are to try and find Batman or wait for Luthor to make the next move. I'm sorry Flash…" explained the man of steel sadly.

"You're right…" Sighed Flash getting back to sulking.

Hawkgirl was just about to call again when J'onn jumped out of bed scaring the others. "I know where they are!" he said urgently.

"Where?" asked Superman hastily.

"Metropolis Picture Store." responded J'onn already flying to the Javelin.

-Metropolis Pictures store-

"They're coming." Said Batman while Grundy was leaving in the elevator.

"You could have done that sooner…" said Naruto sourly.

"Hmm…" returned Batman.

"Oh, is that your default response to every common sense question!" complained Shadowman annoyed that he was being ignored.

"(BOOM) (Boom) (Thumm)" explosions started to be heard from above and the ceiling was starting to shake with a dust falling from it. The lights were out before they came back on. "What is that?" asked Naruto out loud.

One minute later the doors to the elevator opened revealing Cheetah with an evil smirk on her face. "It's time to end this…" she said approaching Shadowman.

She got up close to the ninja, and Naruto looked in her eyes and his own eyes widened before returning to normal. "I see…then…do it." He returned.

Cheetah responded with a smirk.

* * *

**-10 minutes earlier -**

* * *

Humanite was modifying the equipment to help Luthor while the others looked on.

"Anything we can do to help?" asked Cheetah.

"Yes, just stay out of my way." Snapped the genius.

Star Sapphire started walking to the elevator.

"Where are you going?" asked Luthor looking into Naruto's pouch.

"Outside for a smoke, nothing to do here anyway." Returned Sapphire.

"I'm coming too." said Cheetah going after her. Shade joined them.

Outside was a cool night. Not too hot and the wind was blowing slightly while the sky was cloudy.

The criminals started to chat about Luthor, money and other jobs they had done.

Suddenly a crash was heard with trashcans falling over.

"What was that?" asked Shade shaky.

"Let's check it out…" responded Sapphire already charging her powers.

They turned the corner and got ready to attack when they saw the trashcans knocked over and a cat in the middle. The cat was orange all over with a white nose and mouth. "Meow"

Cheetah's feline sense kicked in and seeing no aggression from the cat, picked it up and started to pet it.

"Just a cat…" answered Shade.

"Eww, how can you pick that alley cat up? God knows the last time she was washed." Exclaimed the pink criminal disgusted.

"She just wanted to get some food. The poor little thing…" answered Cheetah continuing to pet the cat.

"Let's head back…" said Shade already leaving.

The black haired beauty flew after him but stopped to look behind. She saw that Cheetah wasn't moving. "You coming?"

"In a sec…"

Sapphire returned to Shade who was now inside and saw that there were only the two of them. "Where's Cheetah?"

"She's playing with the alley cat. Should we wait or…"

"Here she comes…" interrupted Shade pointing at feline that was walking towards them at a steady pace. She got inside and waited to go down.

"Are you finished playing with that fleabag?" asked Sapphire.

"Sorry about that." Replied Cheetah.

They returned just in time to see Luthor getting on the table he had previously used to deactivate Batman's belt, in nothing but some tight boxers and Humanite was dressed in a scientist's robe with blue gloves. DeathStroke was leaning against a huge computer feeling out of place.

They all watched as Humanite started to operate all the machines. Everyone tensed not sure what to expect. The screen on Luthor's table started to glow green before he himself was lifted a foot in the air by some sort of green energy emanating from the table. As he remained in the air, Humanite pulled a lever, causing a huge current of energy to start coursing through the wires reaching a pedestal above Luthor.

Sparks started to fly everywhere as a robotic arm pressed a chest plate over the former businessman's chest before letting go leaving Lex with his chest covered by the plate.

Humanite smiled like a mad scientist and rotated the amplifier on a display unit, while watching his handiwork. The result was the table under Luthor glowing even brighter and the back piece of the chest plate appeared out of it. Said plate was attached to Luthor's back and connected to parts of the first chest plate, by another robotic arm, forming full torso armour. There was one step left, Humanite smirked and pulled the last lever.

"AAAAAHHHHHAhhh!" the room resonated with Luthor's scream as a huge concentration of energy powered the plates for a few seconds.

Finally, the ape-man turned the machine off.

"Will he be alright?" asked Sapphire approaching.

"This containment unit should stabilize his condition. The next few minutes will tell." He answered removing his gloves and waiting for the result.

"Mister Luthor! Mister Luthor! Batman broke that static thingy." Called Grundy running from the elevator to the others.

"He's probably contacted the Martian already. They'll be here soon." Stated the mad scientist taking off his robe.

"What are we gonna do?" asked the giant.

"Don't... panic." said a deep calm voice spooking the others. It was Lex Luthor getting off the table; the containment unit was a bluish green with two wide rectangles on each side of the chest and a six point green hexagon on the centre which all glowed a bright green similar to Lantern's ring. "We'll be ready for them…once we eliminate the traitor…"

"Traitor?" Cheetah cried in shock, while the others were shocked frozen, no one was expecting this… well all except DeathStroke, he expected this and waited for the right moment, but it seemed there was no need.

"Think about it… the only way they could have found the bomb was if someone told them… one of us! Fortunately this place still has functioning surveillance cameras." said Luthor, before picking up a remote and pushing a button.

The huge monitor sprang to life and showed 9 different view screens showing all the activity in the past hour. Everyone watched as the view screen in the middle and bottom centre showed Cheetah talking to the two heroes and arguing, quite emotionally actually. There was no sound, leaving the others to only guess what the conversation was about.

Everyone turned to Cheetah who looked surprised. "No, no! I didn't! I wouldn't…" she started to back away but hit something. Turning around she realized that it was Grundy and he wasn't looking happy.

"Get her!" ordered Luthor.

Grundy obeyed and tried to catch the feline.

"Luthor…" said DeathStroke not turning from the screen. The others stopped in their tracks and waited.

"What!" asked Lex angrily.

"Rewind the tapes." answered the assassin.

"Why?"

"Just do it and watch!"

Luthor complied and turned the view screen back on and did so.

"There. Stop. Magnify bottom left corner." said the masked killer pointing to the screen.

No one saw anything at first but after a little focus they could see movement in the shadows like someone was trying to hide behind a machine.

"There. Top right corner." Again another figure and it was starting to freak the others out. This time it was right behind the monitor.

"What is that?" asked the Shade looking at the screen feeling uneasy.

"If we magnify and increase the brightness and contrast. There." Said Luthor focusing on the image. The result was shocking, he never expected this.

"Look at the time the tape was made…" said DeathStroke pointing out at the screens.

"I-impossible… that's…"

"Right when all of us were below with the prisoners…" completed DeathStroke.

"Wait!" said Cheetah catching the others' attention. "What was he doing?"

Luthor turned the security tapes back and witnessed as the figure seamed to stick something to the computers.

"There!" pointed Cheetah at another screen, this one was from above.

In front of the monitor stood the same shadow as before but this time, he pointed at a piece of paper in his hand before making a gesture with the same hand opening it up and pulling it back wide open. He was mocking them…

"What was that?" asked Sapphire narrowing her eyes.

"HTSZZZ" a hiss started to be heard all around them.

"(BOOM) (TSUZZZ!)(BOOM)" explosions started to go off all around them causing the criminals to scream and take cover.

After a few seconds they all got up mostly unhurt but still a little shaken which was more then they could say about the lab.

"(Cough) Damn it! _He _did this!" screamed Luthor. "Get ready; the league will be coming soon. Cheetah go check on the prisoners!" he ordered.

Cheetah complied and ran to the elevator passing Joker.

"Ohhh! Where's the party!" asked Joker looking at all the debris and damage.

Luthor responded with a growl to Slade/DeathStroke before leaving. "You know what to do…"

* * *

**-Hideout- holding room-**

* * *

The lights shimmered for a moment as Cheetah was looking Shadowman dead in the eye.

Then the elevator door opened and Humanite and DeathStroke both entered the room.

"Luthor wants you upstairs." said assassin.

Cheetah complied and left leaving the four in the room

* * *

**-Outside-**

* * *

The heroes arrived and stationed themselves on the building opposite the hideout.

"There. Batman and Shadowman are definitely inside and so are the rest of them." said J'onn pointing at the hideout.

"So it's a hostage situation. They may try to use them as shields." responded Lantern

"Not if I can help it…" stated the green Martian, leaving before the others could stop him, and advancing on the building through the ground.

* * *

**-Hideout-**

* * *

J'onn phased in through the basement wall and into the holding room. Inside Humanite was walking back and fourth while Slade leaned on a wall.

"Batman!" whispered the alien trying to sneak up on Humanite.

"J'onn, don't…!" called Batman.

"AAAArgghhh." It came too late, J'onn jumped right in the path of an extending pole from the apeman that stunned the hero with an electrical discharge.

"So it begins…" said Luthor looking at the first casualty from a view screen.

* * *

**-Outside-**

* * *

While J'onn had been incapacitated, the other heroes were becoming restless.

"Time's up. Now we do it my way." Said Hawkgirl before flying down with her mace powered up and broke through the (repaired) door like nothing. The others followed close behind with each hero making their own entrance either it was through the doors, windows or walls.

The fight started with Sapphire firing one of her rays and hitting Flash sending him into Hawkgirl.

Lantern responded by firing his ring. The two fired and blocked before descending into a one on one duel.

Superman took on Grundy…literally taking him through a wall.

Hawkgirl tried to join in but shade covered her in darkness with his nightstick causing her to hit a wax statue.

Below, in the holding room, the fight could be heard.

"Looks like the others are here." said Naruto with a smirk.

"Yes…" said DeathStroke getting in the elevator with Humanite. "…one more thing…Your usefulness has just dissolved." Said the assassin pulling out his gun.

"(BOOM)" he shot Naruto right in the head and watched him go limp before the doors closed.

Batman was shocked, actually he was horrified. He didn't expect anything like that. "Shadowman, SHADOWMAN!" he called but it was no use. The ninja didn't respond, it could only mean one thing….

**Shadowman was dead**.

Explosions started to be heard, and cries of battle followed from above.

Diana used her lasso to pull up Shade's stick from his hand. Joker tried to make a run for it but was caught in the princess' lasso and found himself outmatched by her strength.

Shade tried to back him up, and get his stick back, but all he got was the end of the stick in his gut and a blow to the head from said stick. The princess then put the stick down and started pulling the Joker in.

Joker responded by pulling a doll out of his pocket. "Catch!"

Diana caught the doll in her hand. "Momma… (BOOM)(AARGHH!)" Said the doll before it blew up, throwing the princess to the ground.

"AARGhh!" the Joker found himself thrown aside as Superman came in through the wall with Grundy hitting him left and right until Grundy hit a staircase.

Grundy tried to fight back but Superman was faster and had the advantage of being a smaller target.

Superman bringing his fist back for another blow was stopped by a blast hitting him from behind.

"ARRGhhh!" turning around he saw DeathStroke holding a bazooka. Superman tried to engage him but he found himself hit by a torrent of bullets coming from the assassin's guns. It was too intense to overcome since most of them were aimed at his face. Grundy took the opportunity to punch him in the side of the head, knocking the man of steel down.

"I thought you could use some help." said the assassin before turning around and seeing Sapphire and Lantern. Grundy continued pounding Superman in the ground.

Shade regained his stick and aimed it at Lantern who was starting to gain some ground.

"Lights out, Shade." said Flash punching Shade in the face, knocking him right into Hawkgirl who took his stick and struck him in the gut and head with it before snapping it in two.

Meanwhile, Cheetah was looking at everything from a distance. "Time to have some fun…"

Flash saw Superman was having trouble so he made a dash to help his teammate, but Joker saw it coming and pulled out some marbles and threw them on the ground. Flash stepped right on them and found himself blown through the air hitting a table, and then a statue.

Slade pulled two special miniguns from his back and started to fire at Lantern who had to defend from both sides.

"AAARGHHH!" he was soon overwhelmed by Sapphire hitting him with the beam launching him into the wall. Sapphire turned her sights on Diana who was recovering.

Diana still felt off balance but she quickly focused. The situation was bad, Superman was being overwhelmed, and Lantern and Flash were hurt. She tried to reach them but found her path blocked by Sapphire's attack. She was soon on the defensive and had to use her silver bracelets to repel all the attacks that were coming at her.

Slade smirked as he pulled his guns out finish off Wonder Woman.

"AAARGHHH!" Hawkgirl intervened and smacked the guns from his hands with his mace. "It's not nice to interrupt two ladies."

"Oh, you think you can take me?" smirked DeathStroke while massaging his hand.

"I **know **I can beat you. AAArrrghhh!" Hawkgirl roared.

They soon started fighting, with Slade using his nodaichi and Hawkgirl using her mace.

Sapphire was having a hard time hitting Diana. The princess was just too good in at deflecting her attacks. At the same time she had to avoid getting hit by her own beams that were being bounced back at her.

Joker saw this, "pretty good…but let's take it a threesome, hahaha." Laughed the criminal pulling a gun and started firing.

Luckily, Wonder Woman heard the laugh and turned just in time to redirect the bullets. But it was getting harder and harder to repel both from either side. She decided to take to the air and forced Sapphire into a chase around the room. Finding higher ground she started advancing again on Sapphire but couldn't gain much ground without getting hit. They were now at a stalemate.

Hawkgirl was having a very hard time. Slade kept avoiding her strikes and the small cuts she was receiving didn't help much. She was a skilled fighter but she couldn't compare to him. Slade, the DeathStroke, had trained most of his life in martial arts; he mastered moves that even masters had a hard time with.

Both were now in a deadlock with Slade using his sword while Hawkgirl used her mace. "Where are they?" asked Hawkgirl gritting her teeth from the effort.

"'Where are they?' I wonder…" taunted DeathStroke.

Hawkgirl pushed harder but couldn't gain any ground. "WHERE!" she forced.

"Batman I left for Joker. Shadowman was it?" said Slade pushing. "…He's dead… A bullet in the head can do that to you…was he your friend?"

Hawkgirl was shocked, Naruto was dead. '_No, no, NO! It couldn't be! He can't be dead!'_

"LIAR!" screamed Hawkgirl breaking the lock and bringing her mace around for one mighty blow.

Slade managed to dodge which resulted in the mace smashing the ground and making a huge crater.

"You can check for yourself when you go to his funeral…My only regret is that I didn't have the chance to break his neck myself in combat." laughed the criminal.

Hawkgirl was lost in rage. "YOU!" she charged at him head on.

"Huh, predictable…" muttered the assassin before avoiding the strike and catching Hawkgirl's leg before throwing her at a wall.

"Don't worry…I'll send you to him." a hatch at his elbow opened and a small rocket appeared.

"Tssszzzz" it fired and was aimed right at the heroine. She couldn't avoid it…she closed her eyes and waited for the explosion and the pain.

"(BOOM)" the explosion came, but not the pain. After a couple of seconds she opened her eyes and saw that someone was in front of her holding the remains of a table. It was Cheetah.

"What?" exclaimed DeathStroke with narrowing his eyes.

The others stopped for a second to see the carnage. The smoke cleared and Cheetah dropped the remains of the table down. "Sorry but…**burned bird isn't on the menu tonight…**" answered the villain but the first part was her normal voice while the second sounded different.

"What are you?" growled Slade angrily.

"Me? I'm…unfinished business… (Poof)" answered the cat-girl before she was covered in smoke. After the smoke cleared in her place was none other than Shadowman, free and alive.

"How?...I killed you." declared Slade with wide eyes.

"Huh…there is a lot you don't know about me…like how I'm going to kick your ass, right now!" answered Naruto taking out a kunai from his pouch and attacking.

The battles continued with the others out of their shock. The heroes felt renewed vigour in their blood as they were starting to gain ground.

Naruto engaged Slade. Punches and kicks were exchanged with neither getting much of an advantage but that changed when Naruto managed to slip in a kick to Slade's gut that pushed the man back a few meters.

"That was for my clone…"

"Clone? What clone?" asked Slade steadying himself.

Naruto smirked. "If you really want to know, then I'm going to show you one of my original moves.**KAGE BUNSHIN!**" Naruto formed three clones all going to different sides while one got behind.

"Get ready!" ordered Naruto.

"Ou!" responded all the clones. ("Ou" is Japanese for yeah…)

Naruto took his cue and charged forward with a kunai in hand.

DeathStroke responded by using his sword to block but was caught in a deadlock. He never saw it coming until it was too late.

The clone behind Shadowman slipped between the original's legs and kicked his right leg through the space between Slade's arms and slammed it into his chin.

"AAARGHH!" screamed the villain getting launched through the air. He started to descend but before he could hit the ground the others copied the first clone and kicked the assassin pushing further up in the air.

"Not yet!" screamed Naruto appearing in front of him in the air above him.

"**NARUTO RENDAN!**" screamed the hero stomping on Slade's head smashing him into the ground face first.

_'Whoa!'_ thought Hawkgirl watching.

Naruto left the assassin on the ground and turned to Grundy and Superman. Superman was still being pounded by the zombie.

Naruto slipped in and saw an opening. "Hey Grundy!" he slammed his foot into Grundy's face pushing the giant back a few feet and onto a knee. "Sorry big guy, but we have to take you in."

"Grundy, not go back to prison! Arrghh!" said the giant charging.

"If you liked it once, you'll like this more.**RASENREANGAN**!" called Shadowman slipping in through Grundy's arms and hitting the giant in the chest and gut with twin Rasengans.

"AAAAARRGGHHHH!" the giant screamed in pain as he felt the full power of the attack and was thrown at a wall defeated.

Naruto turned to Superman who was getting off the ground and gave him a thumbs up. He then turned to Diana; she was having a hard time with Sapphire. "Superman, give me a boost!"

Superman put his arms together and bent down, Naruto ran at him and soon he was in the air and flying at Sapphire. While in the air Naruto made four clones.

"Ha! That won't work!" Sapphire saw through it and fired. She hit the clones that exploded in smoke. She thought it was over.

("TTSSssszzzz") until a few shuriken, with wires, came from the smoke with Naruto still coming at her.

"What?" she was soon tied up but, because she didn't have her hands free, she lost her focus and starting falling. "AAAHHHHH!"

Naruto caught her at the start of her fall and landed gracefully on the ground in a spin making a cloud of dust while holding her in a bridal position.

Naruto turned to her and smiled at her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Sapphire actually blushed, a little, but turned away sighing in defeat and frustration.

"About time." said Hawkgirl. "What took you so long?" demanded Hawkgirl exhausted, from her position against the wall.

"Oh, you know I stopped to have some drinks and chicken wings…" replied the blond happily making Hawkgirl pout.

"If that's some remark on the wings." threaten Hawkgirl dangerously.

Naruto raised his hands to defend himself and laughed nervously. "Well, well you know what they say…If it walks like a chicken and talks like a chicken…"

"Why you! If I could walk right now, I'd smash your head in. I don't even know why I worried about you!" she accidentally slipped out.

"You worry about me! You really do have a heart Trigger…"

Hawkgirl snarled and started forcing herself to walk but was caught by Diana. "Yes…we all were." Explained the princess smiling.

"AAARRGHHHH" they were interrupted by Superman' scream of pain.

Naruto turned around and saw Luthor or what he thought was Luthor. Because the man was wearing a green armour that had a similar pattern on his chest to the containment unit except the rectangles were yellow and the hexagon was red. The colour was green but the gloves, boots and belt were purple. The shoulder armour was arched in such a way that it covered Luthor' ears leaving only his face and covered some of the head leaving only recognizable traits.

"I'm going to enjoy every minute of this." Said the villain advancing on Superman.

"Luthor, stop!" ordered Naruto running towards him.

"You want some? Then here!" Luthor fired a stream of energy from the palms of his hands.

"AAARGHHHHAAAHHHH!" Shadowman screamed as he was flung back by the force of the attack and hit the ground. Diana and Hawkgirl ran to him as soon as he landed taking defensive positions.

Luthor turned to Superman. "Why so surprised? It's a basic rule of business: 'Turn every weakness into a strength!' (TTZZZSSS!)" He continued to fire the beams at Superman who was screaming in the pain. The beams were likely some form of focused kryptonite radiation. "But that's a lesson you may not learn to appreciate…"

"Neither will you, Lex…" a voice said from behind. Luthor didn't have time to finish as he was electrocuted by the owner of said voice. Luthor screamed in pain, when as he turned around only to be shocked by who it was… "Et tu Humanite?" said Lex before collapsing.

Lantern finally regained consciousness and saw everything that happened. "Don't move!" he ordered.

"I surrender…" said the genius dropping his electric rod.

* * *

Joker managed to hide and witnessed everything. "Ooppsy, time to run. But there is still on little piece of unfinished business…" narrated the criminal pulling out a gun and going to the holding room.

When he got there he found the room empty.

"What!" he started looking around but found nothing, deciding to cut his losses he turned around to leave but found Batman just a few inches from his face. He raised his gun to shoot him but Batman just knocked it from his hand with a slap. Joker tried to punch him with his left fist but was caught effortlessly by the hero who then pulled it back and punched Joker hard in the face.

"Uegghh! No…no fair…how did you go free?"

"I could have escaped anytime, but I thought I'd stick around and keep an eye on you clowns." said Batman before giving another hard punch.

Joker felt his world starting to spin. "…You're despicable…ahhh" he whined falling to the ground.

Batman smirked at his handiwork before pulling the Joker back to the elevator by his coat.

When he got up, he saw that everyone was already up, J'onn having phased up from the floor already.

Flash got up and looked at the fallen body of DeathStroke. "What about this guy?" he asked.

Everyone turned to him and closed in on the criminal. Turning him around, the facemask fell off and, instead of a human face; they saw it had gears and wires.

"…a robot?" asked Lantern.

"He must have made a switch before you got here." Said Batman.

"_True_" said the voice box of the robot. "_But here's a little parting gift…_" said the machine before a timer activated on a display grid "5…4…3…"

The others were stunned until "Rasengan!" Naruto hit the robot with the attack from his palm knocking it out away before it could properly explode though knocking everyone back a step.

"Phew… that was close…" said the blond sighing.

* * *

**-Half an hour later-**

* * *

The police swat teams were all around the building, taking all the criminals in.

Humanite brushed past Batman and stopped. "Wait! You'll keep our bargain?" he asked.

"Yes, double what Luthor was paying." confirmed the hero.

Humanite responded with a grin and never stopped it even as he reached the squad car.

"What was that all about?" asked Flash.

Batman just smirked already knowing the outcome.

"And here it is…" said the blond showing two security tapes to the team and the detective.

"What are these?" asked the detective.

"The evidence that is going to keep Luthor locked up for a long time."

"Wait! There was one more…Cheetah!"

"Damn!" Naruto cursed forgetting about her. "Follow me…" he ran round the back to an alley but found the remains of a rope and a gag. "Damn! She escaped…"

"She's probably far away by now…" said Diana.

"J'onn, can you find her?" asked Superman.

"…No…her mind is too different…I can't distinguish her from the animals and humans."

"Well, at least we caught the others." offered Flash.

Once the police were gone, Batman called for a meeting on the roof.

Naruto had no idea what it was about but he could guess. "What?"

"You're going to tell us exactly what happened in there. I saw you get a bullet in the head…"

"(Sigh) I used clones…Kage Bunshin to be exact." Answered the blond.

"So? We know already. How did you do this?" elaborated Flash.

"Well, they have this ability. Everything that I know goes to them and everything that they learn comes back to me when they are dispelled." Said Naruto gesturing with his hands.

"Huh?" was Flash's intelligent response.

"(Sigh) Okay, let me give you a demonstration…" Naruto made a clone.

"Flash go with the clone. The rest of us will stay here." Said Naruto.

The clone jumped off the building and went down in an alley away from the rest.

* * *

**-With the clone-**

* * *

"This should be good; no one can see us here. Okay we're going to play a game of rock, paper, scissors."

"Why?"

"Just do it…"

Soon Flash returned to the others. "You played rock, paper, scissors and I won. Scissors cuts paper." said Naruto smugly.

"That's right…" said Flash a little shocked. "Did you follow us or something?"

"No, I just got the information when the clone dispelled."

"I think I get it…" said Flash.

_'Really?'_ thought the rest.

"Okay, so what did you do?" asked Lantern.

"Well, when I got here I heard the commotion inside. I made a clone to take some pictures and I went in to save Batman. The clone took the pictures and started to gather some natural energy to stay solid longer…"

"What's natural energy?" cutting in Flash.

"Ugh…it would take too long to explain. Just think that it helps the clone stay around longer. Anyway, I got caught, and the clone started scouting around and breaking in through the windows. Luthor let his guard down and the clone put explosives in the lab. Then it had to get me out, so it decided to capture Cheetah and impersonate her. The clone left her tied up in the alley and came inside. It waited until Luthor was in a stable condition and detonated the bombs."

"So that's why she came in…" concluded Batman remembering 'Cheetah' coming in to check on them.

"That's right, she helped me loosen the bars enough to use my hands and I teleported out of there and took its place while I it took my place." Finished Naruto.

"So when DeathStroke shot you, he actually shot the clone." concluded Batman.

"That's right." Confirmed Naruto.

The others were shocked, the plan was really good. The heroes saw Naruto in a new light of respect.

Flash decided to voice their thoughts. "Whow that was some plan…it was…"

"Reckless….You could have died there anytime." finished Batman.

"That's true, even I didn't know what was going on until the clone came to me… so he actually disserves all the credit but since he is still me, thanks I guess….haha haha." laughed Naruto scratching the back of his head.

The heroes smiled and only Hawkgirl turned around sighed. "Huh, what a ham…" she said with a smirk.

Flash turned to her and smirked. "Says the one that called him 'just a kid'."

"I never said that!" snapped Hawkgirl shocked by the accusation.

"It sounded like that to me" stated Diana smiling.

"No I didn't…I just said that…guys like him are just dumber and more laidback and lazy…I never said…"

Naruto felt like he was hit on the head with hammers from every remark. "Is that how you think of me?" he asked sulkily.

"No, no, it's nothing like that…well maybe not all of it…" she rambled.

Naruto felt his eyes start to burn with determination. "Well what about you! You trigger happy psycho? You fly around all day in these skimpy tights hitting everything you see with that mace of yours. What are you? A dinosaur!" he demanded this of course lead to another argument.

"What was that, you sad excuse of a ninja!" she snapped.

"Why you…"

And so another argument started between the two while the others laughed and Superman, Flash, Diana and Lantern tried to keep them apart, while laughing all the way. J'onn smiled from the background and Batman had the most impassive look, although deep inside he did feel like laughing.

* * *

**-Later in Striker's prison-**

* * *

Opera music sounded all through the prison while Luthor was walking back and fourth holding his ears. He started banging his fists on the walls, "Humanite! You'll pay for this, you turncoat! Do you hear! You'll pay, you backstabbing son of a bitch!"

Humanite for his part smirked listening in.

"_This program was brought to you by a donation from the Ultra Humanite and people like you…"_

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

"**RASENREANGAN" = "group rasengan."**

"**NARUTO RENDAN" = "Naruto barrage"**

The rest of the moves you already know.

In the next chapter, Diana gets homesick but she finds more has changed than she had expected. And we find out how it went with Sam.

Firstly, sorry that I skipped a few episodes, I had some bad info and I wrote about the produced episodes. No matter… I will make up for it.

There will be another poll soon but we'll talk about that later. Leave a review…


	15. Chapter 13 Paradise Lost A storm beta

**I'm back with a new arc…**

**I don't own DC comics or Justice league cartoons, or Naruto anime or manga. I only own this story which I bring to you fans.**

**This story has been beta-read and finalized by Sithmaster56a and DarkShadowRaven.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Paradise Lost – A storm is coming…**

* * *

Sleep, sleep… pure sleep….

"TZZZZZZ" rang the clock like crazy.

"Hnaatzzz… uahhhhhaa!... where's a kunai when you need one?" wondered the blond hero as he grudgingly got up, approached a drawer in his apartment and got out an electric clock. After a moment of clearing out the cobwebs in his mind he finally found the button to turn it off. "Damn… you're lucky I put you in here, otherwise you'd be spare parts right now…"

Placing the clock down, he turned to the bathroom to do his daily routine.

After washing up, he made his way to the kitchen and checked his fridge. After a little fidgeting, he finally found the milk. "Hm… cereal and milk…. Almost replaces ramen…" He was still drowsy and took a mouth of the milk…

"(Gulp)(gulp)(gulp)…. Hm?...PTSZZZZ! WHAT THE HELL!" screamed the blond spilling all the sourer milk. In a flash, he was at the sink filling up his mouth with tap water before spitting it out in a rush. "… uwaahhh, how will I get this taste out of my mouth?" He took the milk carton and threw it in the trash can without delay.

"Guess only cereal today…"

After finishing his breakfast, he dressed in a pair of sport pants that looked baggy and flexible, as well as a blue shirt with "Top Dog" written in orange in the front. He put on a pair of shoes that looked a little bigger for his feet as well as his bucket hat and left for the Daily Informer.

He didn't get too far before his ears and eyes caught a boy, no older then twelve being bullied by 4 older kids. Approaching the brawl he could hear the threats.

"Where's the money, you twerp?" asked one of the taller kids. He looked about 16.

"I don't have any, I told you…" said the boy that was now slammed in the side of the wall.

"Come on, pipsqueak, we'll take care of it for you…" said another bully, with a fake grin.

"No!" screamed the boy.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Naruto approaching the teens. The boy looked at the blond in wonder, but fearful in his eyes.

"None of your business…" said one of the teens although slightly hesitant.

"Then what is your business with him?" asked Naruto taking one step forward.

"We're just talking…" said one of the bullies.

"I wasn't born yesterday; I know bullying when I see it…"

"Help me…please." begged the boy, visibly uncomfortable.

"Who do you think you are?" stepped in the more bulky of the teens. They all looked intimidating to others but the blond didn't seem to lose his cool at all, thugs with loud mouths rarely had any power to back up their words.

"Me? I'm the guy that is going to teach you a lesson. Now let him go… and I might go easy on you."

The bullies pushed the boy in front of the blond rather harshly.

Naruto helped him up to his feet without looking away from the boys. "How would you like to earn your money?" he asked.

The bullies and the boy, looked at each other confused, until the supposed leader voiced "what'd you mean, freak?"

Naruto swallowed the insult. "Simple, I think you're all a bunch of pathetic spoiled brats that like to gang up on kids alone. Pa-the-tic" Said the blond with a chuckle.

"…" if they were weary before, now they were angry as hell, glaring at the blond like wolves.

"So, I'm going to make a bet with you, if you can manage one clean hit on me, I'll give you 100 bucks… hold onto this kid…" said the mysterious man passing the hundred note to the kid.

"Don't get too comfy with it, pipsqueak." Said one the bullies with a grin. "That money' s ours."

"BUT!... If I win, you won't pick on him anymore and if I need a favor in the future, I'll ask for it… you're going to have to do it, without question."

The boys seemed to be thinking it over and looked skeptical.

"How about this? To make it easy on you, I won't attack and you can use anything you want as a weapon…" proposed the blond.

The boys smirked darkly. "You better be ready to cough up the money."

In an instant two attacked going in directly. But all they caught was air as the blond seamed avoid their punches with ease.

Since punches didn't work, they tried kicks but to no prevail. Naruto kept avoiding and blocking with his arms or legs. When they charged he merely avoided them and pushed them making them trip or fall.

Finally having enough, Naruto caught an arm from each of them and, spinning on his heels, twisted them painfully.

"UGAAHHH!" both boys screamed from the arm lock and tried to worm out of it. But to no avail, they couldn't escape.

"You're going to have to do better if you want that money." Smirked the blond watching the other two squirm like leafs.

He released his two captives and pushed them in front of the other two. "In life, you don't always get what you want. When you're on your own, you work for it… push yourself to succeed. Mommy and daddy aren't going to baby you forever…"

The boys weren't intimidated but they were close to foaming at the mouth. "Huh, just shut up… you don't know anything…" said the leader pulling out a small chain while the other got sticks or metal bars out. "I'm going to beat you till you cry!"

"You just say that because you know I'm right…" said the Uzumaki as he took his stance.

The teens attacked in a group, but Naruto swiftly avoided their attacks. He couldn't take them all at once so he decided to back up in a narrow alley where only two of them could fit.

That didn't stop them, they attacked anyway, thinking they had him cornered.

The first one tried to charge him head on but Naruto took a few fast steps forward and tripped him on his feet making him hit the pavement. His friend tried to attack with a metal bar but his hands were grabbed in one hand before he could bring the weapon down. Naruto moved his hand swiftly at his belt and in a swift move unbuckled it and spun around taking it all the way out of the rings. He spun the bully around and let him go so his pants could fall down.

The embarrassed bully tried to cover himself, and Naruto took the chance to use the belt like a whip and spun it around the kid's legs latching on to his leg, and pulled it making the bully fall flat on his back.

The last too attacked as well, one with a thick wooden stick and the other, the leader, with his chain.

Naruto stretched the belt between his hands and caught the stick before it hit. He spun the belt around the stick once and yanked, pulling the stick out his hands and seeing the leader, released it at the last moment propelling the stick in the air and hitting the leader square in the head knocking him over.

"Hiah!" Naruto didn't have time to thick as he had to avoid a kick to the head from the third bully. He bent down low and used the belt to catch the bully's leg that he was still balancing on. Catching it, he pulled making the teen fall his side.

Naruto grabbed the wooden stick from the ground and successfully blocked a hit from the first bully. The bully tried again but Naruto pushed the stick in his gut making the teen bent double. The ninja took the chance and getting behind him, he pulled the jacket the bully was wearing and pulled it over his head blocking his view.

The teen tried to stand straight but Naruto managed to spin the belt around him and buckle it over his arms effectively tying him up.

"AAGGHHH!" The another charged the hero from behind. Just as he was about to hit, Naruto leaned on his back bringing his feet up to catch the bully in the gut, and used them to propel the bully in a dumpster full of trash.

The Leader got up again and engaged Naruto in a fist fight.

"Do you still think you're top dog?" asked the blond avoiding the hits.

"AGHH!" The bully tried harder to hit but it was no use, he wasn't trained and his punches were getting slower and weaker.

Naruto grabbed his arm and spun it around and grabbing his other one before using his other arm to catch him in a headlock and his right leg was placed around the leader's legs effectively immobilizing him. Naruto didn't have to struggle much to hold him.

"Let me tell you something…" said the blond holding the bully. "Trying to prove that you're strong by picking on the weaker people with your buddies means shit to other people; that just means that you're a coward. Your friends won't be there for you, because when they see how much of a coward you are, they'll drop you like spoiled milk. Money that is stolen will only make you feel weaker. If you can only fight then use that to win your living fair…" finished the blond pushing the leader in the bully that was still holding his pants making them both fall down.

Naruto turned to leave but stopped and turned one eye to the bullies. "One more thing…"

The leader wanted to protest, who did this guy think he was, coming here, beating the crap out his gang and then acting like he knew everything, but then he saw it, the look in the blonde's eyes. It was not the look of overconfidence or arrogance but of a simple wise man, no amusement or pride at all. "… true strength doesn't come from fights but from what you fight for." He felt speechless; he wanted to say how stupid that was, how dumb and stupid that sounded but nothing could come in his mind to protest, no will behind it, for what felt like hours he watched the guy's back as he walked away, never turning around to smirk or show any pride, like he had done this a hundred times. Then it hit him, he was going easy on them, he could have done much worse to them.

Naruto returned back to the main street and saw the shocked kid; he had eyes as wide as plates. "Ooi!, gaki(_translation: 'brat'_)." Nothing, the kid just stood there speechless watching Naruto like he just saw something unbelievable, "Hey! Is anyone home?" Naruto tried harder this time snapping his fingers in front of the kid's face.

"huh?" he finally snapped out of the trance.

"Hey, looks like I won." Naruto said handing out his hand.

The kid just looked at his face until he saw the hand and gave the money back. "Wow, t-that was… incredible! You were incredible mister!" yelled the kid making gestures with his hand with the goofiest smile on his face.

Naruto smirked and closed his eyes scratching the back of his head, not being used to this sort of adoration since Konohamaru. "Na, na, it was nothing special."

"But that was so cool mister; you were like 'HA!' and 'HA!' And 'YAHH!'" yelled the kid more and more this time using his legs.

"Easy, gaki, they were only easy prey… you could have beaten them…" answered Naruto.

The kid seamed to deflate at that. "I don't think…"

"(BZZZ)(BZZZ)" suddenly Naruto's telephone began to ring. Naruto looked at the number and his face turned into a look of absolute horror… "Ah shit! It's Sam!"

Naruto answered. "Yes…"

"_Naruto! Where, the hell, are you? I watched the news this morning and saw Luthor and his gang got an all expense trip to jail, but we need some pictures!_" called Sam urgently.

"Yeah, yeah I got them with me…" Naruto answered but didn't have time to finish.

"_Then, what the heck are you doing still talking! Get the pictures, the film and your ass here ASAP!_" yelled Sam as loud as possible.

Naruto actually had to hold the cell as far as possible to avoid hearing damage. "Got it! I'll be there!" Naruto answer in a flash.

"_Good, now hurry!_" said his boss before closing the conversation.

"(Sigh) Damn, she can be as scary as Sakura sometimes." said the blond before looking at the kid who was looking at him with confused. "Sorry kid gotta go…" he said before running like crazy, easily rivaling a professional athlete.

He ran so fast that even the wind blew up behind him. As he ran on the sidewalk and even the streets people couldn't make him out too well. Dresses blew up revealing panties and the blond smirked and whispered a 'Sweet' passing the beautiful ladies. '_Oh, yeah… white, black, thong, blue, ohhh… full moon…_' he couldn't help it, he was a grown man and months without even a kiss turned him into a mini Jiraiya.

Mike Harrigan, was a local police officer enjoying a donut and a coffee. It was a good job… nothing much happened this early in the day. He was just about to take a bite out of donut when…

"(WHEEEHHHH!)" a strong wind blew up and a flash just whizzed by his window. "Ahh! SHIT!" the coffee spilled all over his pants from the shock. "Not on my watch speedy! Carl! Get in here!" called the officer to his partner.

Said partner turned from coffee stand having paid. He jumped in the squad car just as Mike started the engine.

"We got a speed demon on the loose…" said Mike starting pursuit turning on the sirens.

Carl picked up the radio. "All point bulletin, this is squad car 23, be on a look out for a speeder on 5th and Main, we are in pursuit. Over."

It didn't take long before they started catching up to the flash.

Naruto turned around and saw his pursuers._ 'Great, just what I need… hm… I wonder if you can get a ticket for speeding without wheels?'_

'**You can ask them, I think they're getting closer…**' remained the fox.

_'No thanks.'_

"I can't make out what he's ridding, maybe a bike, skateboard, get a reading Carl…" said Mike.

"Maybe it's the Flash, Mike." said Carl.

"That guy wears red, this guy isn't… whatever he is, it's fast and dangerous." answered the driver

"Right…" said his partner picking up a speed radar gun.

Soon they were close enough to make it out. "What the fuck… is he… running?" asked Mike. "Carl I need a reading…"

Carl pulled the radar gun back into the car. "Holly shit! This guy is doing 60…"

"_Squad car 23, please describe vehicle. Over."_ asked a female dispatcher.

Carl picked up the radio "This is squad car 23; suspect is doing 60 miles per hour. It's a… running… something, I guess. Over." No way it could be a normal man.

"_Squad car 23, please repeat. Over."_Said the voice unsure of what she heard.

Meanwhile, Naruto had enough; he was attracting way too much attention. Finally taking a right, he did a quick jump and in a fast series of jumps, he was on a roof of a building.

The police took the right but found nothing… no one, the target just vanished. Both officers looked shocked. They slowed down considerably and looked around. The radio was still talking.

Finally Carl picked it up. "We have lost target. Over." He said and turned to Mike, "should we call it in?"

Mike looked at his partner for a moment before he responded. "Sure, and then we can check what kind of dresses you get when we get busted to meter maid!" answered his partner shaking his head.

Naruto looked form up high and was relieved by the sight. "I slipped up back there… I should have taken the rooftops or the subway…" he said before he continued his journey.

* * *

In a few minutes he was already at the building. He was just about to get in the elevator when he saw it was full already and the doors closing. "Nonononono…Oh boy… this is just not my day…" he said before taking it to the stairs.

He ran up them like nothing… 'Thank Kami, I have such high stamina…' he thought as he breathed in some fresh air in his lungs.

Soon he was on his floor. He walked quickly between the reporters working there who only regarded him for a moment before getting back to work.

Finally he made his way to the office. The secretary was there typing something on her computer. "Hey, I'm Naruto, we meet a few days ago…" said the blond with a smile.

The young lady had short blond hair that went to her shoulders. She was pretty in a cute and playful way, the kind of 'girl next door' face. "Chloe, Miss Baxter is expecting you." She answered with a small smile.

"Right, (sigh) well, better get this over with…" said the blond in a worried sigh, Samantha was pretty pissed so he didn't know what to expect.

With a small prayer, he opened the door to meet Sam who was on her toes talking to the phone.

"Yes, yes… I want that in 10.000 copies… right." She stopped to look at the door and saw Naruto; he gave her a nervous hand wave before she gestured him to take a seat.

Naruto took the seat and looked at his benefactor; she was dresses in a dark purple suit with a white shirt that was open showing a big and perfect cleavage. She was wearing a little make-up and her hair was a little messy but somehow she made it look perfect.

Naruto waited patiently waiting for his boss to finish the conversation. Not that he minded, she seemed to be focused on the phone call giving him a chance to check her out.

'_Wow, she looks hot…'_thought the blond.

'_**Why wait?'**_asked the fox. Somehow he seemed to be getting more and more freedom to speak with him. Some sort of telepathic link was formed. And it seemed like the fox was determined to play mind games with him.

'What?' he asked.

'_**Come on, you know it, I know it… maybe she knows it... Why torture yourself?'**_ asked the fox.

'What the hell are you blabbering about?' he asked.

'_**Sex of course, intercourse, slapping the ass, taking the position, make her yours… what the hell? Do you want me to make a diagram for you?**_' asked the fox with a devilish grin.

Naruto turned red half way to that sentence. 'Wh-WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! You ERO-KITSUNE!'

Sam turned to Naruto and saw that he was red like a tomato. Said blond only responded by shaking his hands in defense with a worried smile, the color seamed to leave his face. She turned back to her phone, "Can you repeat that?"

'_**Just voicing your thoughts…'**_said the fox without any worry.

_'My thoughts are none of your business!'_ said Naruto angrily.

'_**Oh? So you have nothing against looking up women's skirts but you turn to mush when it comes to real stuff…'**_said the fox with a smirk.

_'Well… I want to keep those kinds of thoughts to myself; I don't need a matchmaker or a love doctor in my mind.'_ Thought the blond stubbornly angry.

'_**(cough) wimp.'**_

'I am not a wimp!'

'_**Sure, oh look forward…'**_

Narut, against his better judgment, looked forward and saw Sam bending over to open a drawer. Her breasts were so visible that they looked like they were about to fall out of her jacket. 'Wow.'

'_**Can you say 'NO' to that?'**_

'Well…' Naruto started to crumble at the thought.

What followed next was fate's joke on Naruto. The wind started to blow from the window making the paper she was holding fall on the floor. She bent down and Naruto unwittingly got a view of her ass which was perfect, round but not plump, fit but not small. Naruto's eyes were actually wide like plates at that and started shifting in his chair.

'_**Hmm, looks like someone is eager to some action. Ahahahah!'**_said the fox with a loud laugh…

Naruto looked down at himself and saw a lump starting to make itself know under his belt_. 'Ah shit! So this was his plan, from the start… That damn, sexual harassing, perverted, sly PIECE OF…!'_ thought Naruto but it was too late, he could feel the link fade and Sam finally ended the phone call, leaving him with a rather embarrassing load to carry.

"Ah! Damn stockbrokers… Good to see you Naruto." Said Sam with a relieved look.

"Good to see you too, miss Baxter." Answered Naruto shifting his sitting position as to hide his _predicament_ by placing one leg over the other_._

"Naruto, you really worried us, when I called I thought you were half way in the city…" said the woman.

"Yeah well, I said I'd be here and I keep my word." He answered with a grin.

She smiled in return but noticed his strange sitting position. "Now that's how a real man talks, let's see what you got." He handed her the photos "by the way, why are you sitting like that?"

Naruto started to sweat. "Ah… I got think cramp in my leg this morning. It still hurts a little…" he answered rubbing a leg.

"Oh, you poor boy, I got an idea, after this is over, I'll drive you home…" she offered.

"Ahh, that won't be necessary…" he answered.

"Don't worry about it… I have to go somewhere anyway…" she insisted.

"Well… okay." He said.

She looked over the pictures. Some were great, actual sky pictures from hideout and even fight. "Naruto, these are great! How did you take them? Some of them are really good and in Metropolis even!"

"Well, this is what I meant, I talked to this guy from the superhero fan forum, and he took some pictures and gave some to me on the Internet..." he explained.

"Oh, I see, they aren't professional but good enough. I'll give you 500 for them…" she offered.

"Deal!" he said shaking her hand.

"Okay, now we have to get these to the editing room, I already wrote the story. Can you walk?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think it shrank…" he said relieved.

"What?"

"I-I said 'I think I'm alright'! " he stuttered.

"Okay, let's go…" she said.

'Baka!' said Naruto slapping his forehead.

They walked to the editing room where they meet a rather odd person. He had a grumbling face; he was pretty old by the gray hair on his head. He had a green cap on his head.

"Hey Frank, we got the pictures." She said handing him the pictures.

"Right, I'll get to it right away miss Baxter." Said the guy not that interested.

"Frank, this is our newest edition, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto this is Frank Jacobs. He runs all the editing machines down here and makes sure everything is working properly…" she introduced.

"Hey, nice to meet you…" said Naruto offering a handshake.

"…" they guy only shook his hand but checked the kid out anyway. He then took the pictures and left to do his job.

"He was… something." Said Naruto.

"Frank doesn't talk much but he does his job well. Now, let's get you home." She said leading the way.

* * *

-Daily Informer-Garage-

* * *

They were in the Garage when Sam pulled out a remote and pressed a button. One car's lights lit up and Naruto's mouth opened in an O in shock. It was a silver convertible and it looked magnificent.

"Jaguar XKR X150, 300 horsepower, top speed 280 km/h, you like it?" she asked with a prideful smile.

"Sssugoi! It's beautiful…" he said touching the car and feeling the smooth surface.

"Hop in…" she says opening her door.

Naruto eagerly opens the door to the car and hops in with a huge smile on his face.

Sam turns the keys and the motor starts purring like a kitten. She flips on a pair of sunglasses and takes to the road.

All the way Naruto looks at the car and the drive with joyful smirk and fascination. Actually he looked like a little kid in his first ever car ride.

"What? Haven't you seen a car before?" she asks.

"I never even had a wheel, but a car…" he says looking out the window.

Sam smirks at him and takes the wheel with both arms. "Then you better buckle up…(TJJJJjjj!)" she puts the car in gear. _'Might as well show him a good time.'_

* * *

-30 minutes later-

* * *

With Naruto's instructions, they made it to his apartment. It was a ride Naruto wouldn't soon forget.

Sam wasn't really impressed about the neighborhood he lived in; it was a pretty quiet place but still had its share of crime. "So this is your _lair_… seems like a nice neighborhood."

"Yeah, it's pretty quiet over here…" he admitted getting out of the car.

"How's your cramp?" she asked with a little worry.

"My wha-?, oh, it's a lot better now…" he said but was interrupted by a voice.

"Hey mister!"

Both looked at the source and found the young boy. Naruto recognized him as the same boy he helped earlier.

"Hey, mister, I'm glad I found you…" said the boy stopping in front of the car.

"Oh?". The blond ninja was a little worried. If Sam found out too much she might get a little suspicious.

"Yeah, you dropped your keys this morning." He said offering the keys.

Naruto checked his pants and indeed he had dropped the keys.

Sam smiled at the boy's kindness and patted him on the head. "Oh, what a sweet boy, do you know each other?" she asked.

"Well…" the ninja offered but it was too late, someone was already at it.

"Yeah! Mister saved me this morning from some bullies. He was awesome! Like an HA! And a Yah! And a HIA!" he offered with punches and kicks.

While Sam was listening intently, Naruto started scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Wow, that's great, he was that cool?" she asked.

They boy nodded and Naruto decided to end it now. "It was really nothing. Thanks for giving me the keys, we'll call this even… now run along" he said as he started getting out of the car.

The boy smiled proudly before running to a group of kids.

"So, is that where you got that cramp, hmm?" she asked with a smirk.

Naruto felt a lump in his neck. "…yeah."

"Aren't you the hero?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto could feel the tension in the air. He didn't know what to expect.

"Well, _Mr. Hero_. I'll be seeing you around. Keep up the good work." She said with the same smirk leaving Naruto in the dust.

For a few minutes, he really didn't know what do... he expected her to protest that he didn't tell her the truth or find something else but nothing like this… women were really complicated.

"Excuse me…" said a kind voice behind him. It was a young woman's voice.

Naruto turned around and found the source. It was a young woman about 20, with long flowing jet black hair, a cute face with brown eyes. She was dressed in a blue sweater with and a pair of black jeans. "Yes?" he asked. He noticed that she had her hand on the young boy's shoulder.

"My brother told me how you helped him this morning. I wanted to thank you…" she said with a smile.

"Ah, it was nothing really." He said.

"We'd like to repay you for your help. Would you like to come over for dinner?" she offered.

"Yeah, sis is a great cook!" Said the boy enthusiastically.

"Thank you. That would be great…" he said.

Suddenly a cold breeze started to fill the air. The clouds were getting dark.

"Hmm, looks like a storm is coming." He said.

Suddenly his phone started to go off. "One moment." He looked at the call, it was the Watchtower.

"Yes."

"_Shadowman, this is Watchtower. A tropical storm is heading for the cities on the east coast. Your clones could be a great help."_Said J'onn.

"Got it… where and when will I be picked up?" he asked.

"_Diana is heading your way. But you should get some distance from your apartment to not stir any suspicion."_He answered.

"Right, I'll call her to pick me up." He said before closing the phone.

Naruto turned to the girl that was still waiting. "Sorry, we'll have to do dinner another time…"

"Work, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah…" he said before leaving.

"Can we at least have your name?" she asked.

"It's Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." He said.

"My name is Lilith, _Lilith Clay_ and this is my brother Kyle…" she answered back.

"Nice to meet you, okay bye…" before running in the streets.

When he was in range, Naruto pulled out a transceiver from his pocket and placed it in his ear. "Diana, this is Naruto, can you hear me?"

"_Yes, I am en route to Central city. I suggest you get to the tallest point in the city."_Answered the amazon.

"Right, I'll call you when I'm close." He returned.

"_Don't take too long, the storms are getting worse by the minute…"_

"Right." he answered.

He decided to do a quick run through the streets. He already knew the tallest building. It was about a few blocks away.

But while running, he started recalling the events of Cheetah.

'She got away… but… is she really just a thief?' wondered the blond heading into the subway.

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

"…_were you born like this?" asked the blond hesitantly._

"_If by 'like this' you mean like a freak of nature… then no, this is the result of my own actions."_

"_I became like this through science."_

"_I was hoping to give the world cures for cancer, HIV, diabetes"_

"_My research opened whole new worlds with so much to do…"_

"_And now I'm a freak. My coworkers, financers, even people I considered friends, all have abandoned me. I became an outcast…"_

* * *

-Flashback end-

* * *

The blond started grinding his teeth. Cheetah's story started to bring back memories of his friends, people that also became outcasts but not of their choosing. People like Sasuke, Gaara, Haku and others…

'But compared to them, she went out of her way to realize a dream to help the people.'

''**The road to hell is paved with good intentions.' Isn't that what they say?'**asked the fox getting into his thoughts.

"How many times did I tell you NOT to go in my mind and read my thoughts!" questioned the blond out laud.

'**Good question, I haven't kept count but over a hundred at least. '**

Naruto responded with a grumble and narrowing his eyes.

'**Why are you so angry? I've known you since the day you were born. I can't read all your thoughts, not that I'd have that much to read anyway, just when you slip away and lower your defenses, which happens quite often…. Heh, this just proves that****you****give meaning to the words 'air head'. Hahaha…**' laughed the fox cracking a joke.

_'Asshole…'_ thought the blond hitting the side of his head with his palm hard.

'**Ohh, watch where you hit, there's two of us in here and besides, I can't feel any of your pain, so you can go and smash your head in, as long as it doesn't kill you I can heal it…'**

"Alright, cut the crap, did you just come here to make stupid jokes or what?" asked Naruto out loud, venting his frustrations.

Some of the people from around him looked somewhat surprised at the boy, they didn't know what to think of him; he looked like he was talking to himself.

Naruto looked around and saw all the attention he just made. "Ahu hu, sorry just arguing with someone."

It didn't seams to satisfy most of them but they did turn around.

_'Okay, what's your point?'_ he asked the fox wanting to end the conversation; he was still pissed about earlier.

'_**My point is, don't regard humans with too much hope and trust. If the woman was patient then she wouldn't be like this today. Take what has happened to her into consideration and decided for yourself where your priorities and allegiance lay.'**_ Answered the fox seriously.

_'Are you saying that I shouldn't do what I do?'_ he asked.

'_**Do what you like, but make time for yourself and watch your own life. Don't waste all of it. You only live once. Even we demons respect that …'**_ answered the fox.

_'I find that a little hard to believe that someone like you that takes life, can ever respect life and death…'_

'_**Grrr… brat.'**_Responded the fox before leaving.

_'What? No comeback? No punch line? No stupid joke? No perverted thought? Fox maybe you're getting soft.(UFFF)'_ thought the blond before tripping over a lady.

"AAAAHHH! You masher, you hoodlum! You…" she screamed before starting to hit him in the head with her purse, which was surprisingly heavy.

"Oww, ow, sorry, (ow), sorry (ow)." He had enough and started running leaving the woman in the dust.

'_**(AHAHAHA) how's (AHAHA) how's that for a comeback, baka?'**_laughed the fox rolling over and laughing its tails off.

'URUSAI!_(translation 'SHUT UP')_'

* * *

-Roof-

* * *

Soon he was on the roof, already changed in his armor.

The Javelin was closing in to his position. The doors started opening and with a huge jump he reached and pulled himself up. He made his way to the front. "Hey, thanks for the pick up."

"No problem." Said the princess with a smile.

"So, what do we got?" he asked.

"Weather forecasts have detected a tropical storm heading to the south east of the United States. They say it might become a hurricane." She answered already flying the Javelin.

"And we have to make sure there are no injuries…" he completed.

"Yes. It's going to hit three cities." She completed.

"Any back up?" he asked.

"Superman might lend a hand. The others have other matters to attend to but are on stand-by." She answered.

"Okay, so this begs the question, 'why me?'" he asked.

Diana smiled and turned to him. "J'onn thought that someone that can be in more places at once can be a big help. So this should be something you're best at…"

"(Sigh) I knew I shouldn't have shown you my clones. This just means more work for me…" he answered.

Diana gave him a smile in return but it turned to a worried look thinking about what the work load might be from now on…

"(TZZZ)(TZZ)"Lightning and thunder started raging the in the sky…

"This storm is getting worse." She said while struggling slightly to hold the jet and avoid turbulance.

"I've got a bad feeling about this…"

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Not too much action in this chapter but I wanted to finish it as soon as possible.

I've been working for a month and didn't find any time to write. Leave a review…


	16. Chapter 14 Paradise LostHome sweet hell

**I'm back with a new arc… **

**Chapter 14: Paradise Lost – Home sweet… hell**

It was late in the day; the storm was getting worse and worse. Winds getting harder to fight back.

Shadowman and Wonder Woman had both secured the first two cities that were in the path of tropical storm Gardner. Since Naruto could create hundreds of clones, it was easy to evacuate the beaches and ports and secure most of the population from the worst of the storms.

Now they were approaching Beach city.

"Damn, that was annoying…" said Naruto looking out the window.

"What was?" asked the princess.

"This is, I'm a ninja, not the coast guard of the firemen…" said the blond lifting his hands over his head to emphasize his annoyance.

"Well it turned out more effective with our help." She said turning the ship.

"Huh, people should learn to take care of themselves…" he responded.

"…true, but against nature what can man do?" she asked not really expecting an answer.

"Take care of it or avoid storms like this on their own…" he responded with a scowl.

"You didn't seam that disturbed when you were on the beach…" she returned.

"Well… I-I was t-trying to hold my image…" he answered slightly stuttering.

'_**Or was it all those half naked women?' **__added a certain fox._

'Shut up!'

"Really?" asked Diana suspiciously.

"Yeah… I mean it's not like it had anything to do with the girls…" answered the blond before he quickly reiterated what he said and covered his mouth.

Diana's eyes widened for a second before her face turned into an exasperated look. "_Men_. Is what you're all interested in?" she asked.

"Of course not! It's just that we like to _appreciate _girls." Answered Naruto.

Diana didn't seam very convinced, she knew how this appreciation worked, Flash's constant flirts were enough. "So you're saying that if a woman has bigger breasts, a vagina and a round ass, then all men _appreciate_ her more then other women?"

Naruto seamed to turn his head to her in a flash. "Of course not!! Having a healthy body is one thing but men also like to know that person, to talk to her, to experience happy moments with that person. A person can be the best looking but that isn't enough."

Diana seamed to accept the answer and smiled slightly at his embarrassed face while, very subtle, checking her own body. "What about you?"

Naruto seamed to be a little caught off guard…"Me?.... I don't really know… I guess I…(Boom!)" he couldn't finish as the Javelin was hit dead center by a strong wind, it was so strong that Naruto practically was thrown out of his seat but luckily he managed to reach a seat.

"The storm is too strong, we can't take the Javelin closer!" called Diana struggling to hold the controls.

Another strong wind hit the Javelin. This time Naruto felt himself slip off the ground even after sticking to the surface with chakra.

"(THUD!) Oww… where (HUH!)" he didn't have time to finish as he heard a very familiar surprised squeak. Somehow Naruto lost his balance and fell face first in Diana's seat and landed with his face between hear legs… close… to her… womanhood.

Naruto felt a nosebleed coming and jumped off right away. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to!!!" he screamed moving his hands in a defensive position.

Diana managed to gain control of the ship but right now she was red on hear with embarrassment and closed her eyes in an angry scowl. "It's alright… it was an accident."

Naruto sighed and felt relieved. 'She smells nice' he thought

"_J-Jav…" _their transmitters suddenly flared but with interference_._ After a moment in returned. _"Javelin d… you r-read?"_ called the voice of Superman.

"Superman, we read you. Over." Said Diana forgetting the event for now.

"_Roger, I'm on my way to your position. I'll be there in 20 minutes, over._" He said.

"Roger, we are in the city, it's getting worse here. We are moving in to assist." Said Naruto.

"_Roger, see you soon." _Answered Superman.

The rest of the way was pretty silent, though both could feel a sense of awkward in the air.

After landing the Javelin it was time for a plan.

"I'll take the beach and piers…" said Naruto.

"Right, I'll take the bridge, roads and streets." Answered Diana.

"After I'm done, I'll join you…" he finished. Diana just took to the skies when "oh and, Diana!" she turned to her friend… "Watch your back…" he said with a smile under his mask and an eye smile.

Diana smiled back "got it…" she said leaving feeling that sense of awkwardness fly away.

Naruto jumped from building to building to the beach were there still roughly 200 people. The wind was starting again and the waves were getting bigger and more dangerous by the minute. _'Seriously, what's wrong with these people?'_

"Alright people! Time to move out!" he called but only a few people turned to him. They were mostly young so they didn't bother to listen to him too much, instead calling him a 'dude', 'the man' and 'busted' which he really didn't understand. He looked around and saw some of the girls were taking glances at him and whispering while laughing. '_Fangirls… oh boy_'.

'_**You just don't know how to work them…'**_ said a familiar fox (if you don't know yet, then just leave this site).

'_Oh great, it's the __love__doctor__. And what would you know about them?' _

'_**I know a lot of them. Fangirls, to someone who knows, is another word for **__**love slave**__**.'**_

'_WTF?' _asked Naruto getting all sorts of images through his head.

'_**All they are interested in is you giving them a 69, or missionary in the old den. This is the best kind of thing to prove your **__**superiority**__**.' **_Added the fox.

Naruto really was getting annoyed with this but he just had to ask '_And how the hell does that work?'_

'_**Oh, looks like you got interested all of a sudden. Did that sexy amazon have anything to do with it?'**_ asked the fox.

'_NO, you sad excuse for an evil villain. I just had to hear that answer. Now are you going to tell me or are you going back in that little corner in my mind that I made just for junk?_' asked Naruto.

'_**AHAHAHA, how you jest... the thing is that most or all of these women want nothing more then to get in your pants, they want it and you can give it. You can just imagine them screaming 'master' and doing your every whim…'**_

For a few seconds Naruto actually imagined that situation and got all red, good thing for him that he was wearing his mask_. 'why thank you for filling my mind with perverted thoughts, I really haven't had enough of it today…_' he said sarcastically. _'Now, if you don't mind, I have some sexsl- eerrhhamm I mean people to save…'_

The fox gave responded with a chuckle before it left.

When Naruto snapped back into reality, some older people moved and left while most of the younger didn't. It was starting to get worse and he was seeing it, droplets were starting to fall and the waves were getting worse.

Naruto finally had enough. Closing his eyes, he gathered wind chakra from all around him and charged it into his hands. "**Futon: Daitoppa!!**" he slapped his hands together and a huge wind hit the people scaring them and actually blowing some of them off their feet. "I said move!! Either you leave and live to party another day, or forfeit your lives and let that hurricane get to you!!" he called out.

The people seamed to have gotten the message as they started to pack everything.

"DUNCAN, ALEX!!" called a young long-haired redhead wearing a thong swimsuit.

"What's the problem?" asked Naruto.

"Please! My brothers are still out there surfing. They went in earlier but not I don't think they can come back." She said worried.

The blond shinobi looked around and finally found to people in the waves, both in the water holding on to surfboards.

He put his hands together and formed his signature move "**Kage Bunshin!**" In a second they were two of him and both started running on water, which surprised most of the people.

The clone reached the target and took one of the young men of his back and left.

The real Shadowman was having trouble. The surfer was barely holding on. Naruto ran faster at him and caught his hand right before he sunk.

"HELP! Help us! Someone, please!..." suddenly his ears was starting to be bombarded with cries for help. It seamed like more people were in the water then he thought. And more people gathered on the shore.

Finally taking a decision, he actually jumped in the air and lifted the teen he was holding, up with him. With a quick hand movement he made more clones "**Taiju kage Bunshin!!**" suddenly there were about 8 clones and with him 9. One clone caught the teen and ran with him to the shore. The rest of the clones. Having seen all the people in the water form the air, suddenly split up and all started to run for one at the time.

In a few minutes he saved all the people and as soon as he arrived at the shore he was bombarded with hugs and gratitude. Most of the hugs were from young women and he could feel their breasts on his wet suit. Feeling a little red he accepted the gratitude but left as soon as he saw everyone was leaving.

Naruto started jumping for the two piers. One was clear but on the other had a familiar news reporter on the scene.

"Hey, you should get out of here…" he said but didn't have time to finish.

"Shadowman! I'm Snapper Carr. The hurricane is getting worse, what can you tell us about the justice league's position in this?" he asked.

"Sorry, I don't do interviews. Right now, I'm here to save you two from that huge wave that is about to hit us…" he said with an as a matter of fact voice.

The reported stopped for a few seconds to register the words. "what huge wave?" he asked before a very big wave hit all three.

After the water receded back in Naruto didn't move a bit since he was holding himself on the ground with chakra but over his left shoulder he was holding the camera man while under his right arm he was holding Snapper. "That one…" he said before jumping away to safety.

("BHTZZZ") after he was done, he turned around to see an emergency fire truck almost hit the ground but was caught by both Superman and Diana.

He decided to join the Superman bellow.

"Mommy! Mommy help!" they didn't have time to chat as a little girl was stuck in the tree that was about to be ripped out of the ground by its roots.

Diana jumped in the girl and saved her but the tree was still going down the street. So he jumped down as after it and caught the roots but it was pretty hard to hold it.

"Need some help?" asked the _man of steel_ himself.

"Help?" asked Naruto struggling more to hold the tree. "D-does it _look_ like I need any help?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Suit yourself…" he said watching the ninja.

That response seamed to fire up Naruto as he suddenly implanted his foot to the ground, "Come on ! TEME!!" and then shifting his weight to the side, he spun, with the tree still in hands, and threw it back in the park hitting two of the other trees preventing them from getting loose. Naruto turned to Superman and gave him a confident sigh before turning to the right where he spotted Diana land. He watched as the little blond girl she had saved ran in the arms of an older blond woman, probably her mother. But Diana was so fixed on the scene that she didn't notice the street light that was shaking back and fourth from the wind, the bolts that was holding it in place loosened more and more until it was about to fall on the unsuspecting amazon.

Naruto took his cue and in quick _**Shushin**_, he ran fast and pushed her out of the way, wrapping his arms around the top of her body, he twisted at the last second and fell on his back cushioning the princess' fall. He blushed slightly as her breasts were very close to his face but let go in a blink less she misunderstood his actions.

Getting up, she took a glimpse at what nearly was a serious injury. "Thank you." She said.

"Don't worry, but what happened? You just froze…" said the blond getting up.

Superman by this time was at their side. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"…I'm sorry." She answered. "I was just… I don't know." She lowered her head to the side in shame.

"What's wrong?" asked Superman.

"My mother used to say the planets revolved around me. She called me 'her little sun and stars'… and I left Themyscira against her wishes." She answered.

"Maybe you should go back and set things right." Answered Superman.

"Yeah, I think that is the best thing to do…" answered Shadowman.

"But what would I say to her?" she asked outloud.

"Try the truth…" answered the kryptonian.

"If only it were that easy…" she returned.

"You shouldn't let that stop you… I'm sure she wants to see you again as much as you do… Home, family, friends, you should never doubt yourself when it comes to those. One day you may be afraid to face them, the next it might be too late…" said the blond with a sad taint that didn't seam in its place coming from him.

"…" Diana and Superman lowered her sight imagining that feeling.

Naruto saw her gaze and thought he might have sent the wrong boost. He walked up to her and placed a reassuring right hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it, if she is anything like you, I'm sure she'll understand…" he said giving her a reassuring smile.

Diana seamed to brighten up, and smiled back. "Yes, I think you're right…"

She started leaving but Superman stopped her "when will you be back?"

"… I don't know." she answered before flying away.

Naruto watched her leave and Superman left as well.

'Well that went well…I guess my job here is done. Time to … head…. home', when something clicked in the ninja's head. "WAIT! How the heck am I supposed to go back?!"

--------One hour later – Central city----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto held his arms one over the other looking at the window in the Javelin mumbling something.

Diana looked back at him with an mixture of embarrassment and worry. "We already said we were sorry…"

He gave no response.

"(Sigh) look if anyone is to blame it's you…" she said.

"Me?! How am I to blame for this?"

"It was you that changed the atmosphere and forgot about it." she returned.

"Well, _excuse me_! Next time I try to help a friend, I'll try to keep that in mind…" he returned sarcastically.

There was a moment of uneasy silence between them…

"So, when are you leaving?" he asked.

"As soon as I refill the Javelin…" she answered feeling a slight relief.

"Have you thought about what to tell her?" he asked.

"No, I keep trying to think about how to start, but I don't know…" she said.

"Jeez, just do what your heart tells you. The thing about life is that it always surprises you how easy some things are…" he said turning to leave. "This is my stop, good luck…" he said giving her a thumb's up with an extended right hand while keeping his back at her.

--------the next day------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto enjoyed a good night sleep and a good breakfast. He had returned late last night and was tired and cold, so he had settled for a hot bath, dinner consisting of ramen, and sleep.

Now he was ready to enjoy his day, it was lucky for him that it was Saturday and Sam had overlooked the league's involvement in rescue and evacuation the previous day since she considered the news not that important. Because she added 'if we write about every little thing the justice league does, people will loose interest.'

Now it was still cloudy outside but he settled to train indoors and raised the weights on his ankles and arms by another 6 pounds with a few seals. They were harder to train with now, but he was sure that they would help in the long run.

He was just getting out of the shower when he saw his phone was blipping. Someone had called him while he was in the shower.

He looked at the numbers and saw it was Batman himself. He called back…

"Hey… what's the problem?" he asked.

"I got a call an hour ago from Wonder Woman. She said she wanted some background info on a man…" he responded.

"So? What's the problem?" he asked.

"She left for Themuscira 6 hours ago, I think something happened… "

"So you want me to check it out?" he asked.

"No! Not alone, Superman is coming for you…" he returned sternly.

"How are we supposed to find her?" he asked.

"I had a tracker built in the Javelin, I already called Superman, he should be there for you soon. Batman out."

In a few minutes Naruto was already in his armor and waiting for Superman. It didn't take long before the man of steel was there and both left to find their friend.

---------Meanwhile at the Museum of Natural History- location Unknown -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diana landed the Javelin above the museum and ascended through the window from the ceiling.

She was holding a red crystal in her hand that was pulsing with light. She followed the said light deeper into the ancient Greek section until she came upon a vase in the center. Next to the vase was a huge statue, about 8 meters tall, it was of an ancient Greek soldier with armor, a helmet and a sword. The vase itself was pretty ordinary but looked old, it was resting in a structure of ancient Greek design, with 8 huge coulombs that held the top on. The vase seamed to pulse with the same light.

She approached it but overlooked the laser alarm at the steps.

"(Alarm!)(Alarm)(Alarm)" the alarm went off and all the windows and doors were sealed with steel shutters effectively cutting off any exit.

"First things first…" she turned to the vase and smashed it open revealing a cylinder-like sculpture the size of two fists.

She studied the object for a minute before the sounds of huge footsteps caught her attention.

Turning around the sight overwhelmed her. The warrior had come to life, unsheathed its sword and prepared to strike.

"Great Gaia!"

Fortunately she flew away narrowly avoiding a clean hit.

She tried to use her lasso and tie his right hand, but she severely underestimated the goliath's strength and flexibility as it threw her across the room in into his left fist with little effort. She was blown away with a sore face and hit the wall.

The goliath charged with impressive speed, but the princess' flexibility and flight power saved her again. Unfortunately she had dropped the artifact that now rested in the giant's right fist.

"No! Give that back!" she yelled trying to open the giant's fist, but to no avail, his strength was too great. The giant tried to use the sword in his left hand to cut the thief down but she avoided it again and again.

Finally the giant managed to land another hit on her that sent her into the resting place of the vase causing the structure to fall on her.

The giant approached and tried to search for any sign that she might get up with his sword.

When she didn't he turned to leave but it was his mistake as she rose from the rubble with a piece of coulomb over her head. "I am Diana, Princess of the Amazons! I will not be denied!" she screamed before throwing the coulomb in the giant's right leg. The force of the hit caused its leg to crack and break

She then proceeded to assault the giant in a fury of hit with strength vastly superior. In a minute the giant was broken in pieces. The force of her hits and the rubble had broken a hole in the roof.

With her adversary destroyed, she relinquished her prize but before she could leave…

"Diana! What's going on?" came the voice of Superman flying in through the hole in the roof.

"This is not of your concern!" she answered rudely.

"When my friends start tearing up museums, it becomes my concern…" he answered back.

"Wow, the museum is history…" came another voice. Looking around they saw the figure of Shadowman inspecting the wreckage. "This is what you call modern art…" he said with a chuckle.

"…" both responded with a rather angry stare at the blond.

"…I'll be quiet now." He said with his hands up.

"We've already alerted the others. When they get here, they'll want an explanation…" finished Superman.

"(Sigh)" answered the female.

-----------Half an hour later------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They group was finally getting together. Well all except Hawkgirl that was on another case in Europe, Lantern that was called on Oa and Batman that was too busy.

So now there were Superman, J'onn, Flash, Diana and Shadowman.

They were currently waiting for Flash. Finally he arrived.

"Hey, I heard someone's an art critic." He said with a smile.

When he got only stears from the others he decided to voice his thoughts. "What?"

Shadowman approached "Aghem('throat clearing'), trust me, quit while you're ahead…" he whispered.

Flash didn't seam to understand but accepted.

"Now tell us what is happening…" said Superman.

Diana seamed distant, but her thoughts were all directed at what happened in the last few hours.  
-------------Themyscira – 3 hours ago--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Javelin was flying above the Mediterranean Sea close to Europe, with Diana flying towards one of the many islands of Greece. She was currently having problems about how to begin any form of communication with her mother._

_Finally arriving at home, she was shocked to see it in ruin and broken apart with fire and broken buildings. It was the sight of a field of war. _

_Landing on the shore, she tried to find any sign of her sisters. _

_When she did, she was shocked at what she discovered. Her sisters were transformed in stone statues._

_To her horror she realized that she has yet to find her mother. _

"_Mother!!" she ran in the throne room. Again only statues were found nothing more except rubble and signs of a battle that may have recently taken place._

_She ran past the throne and into the shrine where a statue of Athena was itself scared with signs of battle._

_She was appalled to find her mother had suffered the same fate as her sisters. She was transformed into stone but in a position of battle, also like them. She began to cry and feel guilty when she noticed the reflection on her mother's shield. A man was closing in on her._

_She took the shield in hand and used it like a disc and threw it at the man who couldn't avoid it. "Who are you?!" she asked forcefully._

_The man was dressed in purple robes like a sorcerer, with a golden headpiece, purple boots, a golden cloth wrapped around his waist with golden wrist protectors and a gold necklace around his neck. He had light green eyes and angular face with sharp thick eyebrows. He didn't look like the kind of man you could trust. His only answer was "__**Lumis Dactor**__" followed by a ball of pinkish energy fired from the palms of his hands._

_Diana used her wrist bands to deflect the beams but a few managed to hit. So she did a few back flips to avoid the blasts before using one of the walls a stepping stone to jump behind him and throw one of the fallen coulombs at him. But the man ducked and only scraped his head. But it was enough of a distraction for Diana to rush him and plant a solid hit with enough force to throw him in the coulomb._

"_How dare you defile this sacred ground!!" she screamed pinning him down and ready to smash his face in._

"_WAIT! Harm me and the others will remain as they are… cold… hard… stone." He said with a smirk._

"_Who are you!? Talk!!" she ordered forcefully._

"_My name is Faust, Felix Faust… I am a humble student of the mystic arts." He answered._

"_Why did you attack my sisters?" _

"_They left me no choice, I had to defend myself." He answered keeping his hands at visible._

"_By turning them to stone!?" she returned._

"_Would you rather I smash them to pieces?" he returned… "I came here in pursuit of Ultimate Knowledge. To gain this I must find the fragments on an ancient sacred relic. The first piece was here… on this island. " he answered._

"… _go on." _

"_I'll make a deal with you. I'll restore your sisters, if you help me get the other fragments…"_

"_Why should I believe you?" she asked._

_A pink swirl appeared in the man's arm before a small medallion appeared. " A small demonstration…" he pointed the amulet at Hypolita, Diana's mother. "__**Rabis vitae**__" the medallion started to glow as well as the statue. Soon the stone dissipated and the queen was restored back to her flesh body._

"_Ugh…" she was weak and dropped her sword falling on one knee._

"_Mother!" Diana rushed to her side and caught her before she fell._

"_Diana? Athena heard my prayers and sent you…" she spoke weakly and touched her cheek. _

"_I'm so sorry mother!" _

"_Oh, what a touching reunion." Said the man ruining the moment._

"_The intruder! We must stop him… WE MUST!" she rushed at him, determined to cut him down._

"_**Afrobaquiste!**__" he chanted and ("Aaaaghhh!!!") in a moment the queen was turned back to stone to the horror of Diana._

"_YOU MONSTER!! Give me that!" she ordered for the amulet._

_But the amulet disappeared in a second._

"_I need your answer…" he returned with a smirk. "Will you help me?"_

_She wanted to kill him, there on the spot but the thought of leaving her mother trapped in stone made her choose the obvious choice._

"_What kind of man are you?" she asked sickened by him._

"_A practical one…" he answered before an hourglass appeared with sand in it. "You have 24 hours to bring me the fragments or your unfortunate mother will remain like this forever." _

"_And where will I find these relics?" she asked._

_He opened his palm and in it appeared three glowing red crystals. "These gems are attuned to the mystic vibrations of each fragment. __They__ will lead the way." He said before giving her the gems._

"_Head my words Foust! If you break you vow, no magic in the Universe will save you from me!"_

----------end Flashback_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"and after that I left and asked Batman to find anything on Faust. Then I came here…" she finished.

"And you trust him to keep his word?" aske Superman.

"Of course I don't trust him. But what else can I do?" she asked.

"Hmm… I'm a little new at this but I'm sure if you, I don't know, beat the crap out of him…" he said.

The others looked at him with stone looks thinking is this was a joke or if he was serious.

"…what? People respond to that…" he reassured.

"I agree!" said Flash.

"No, men are forbidden from ever setting foot on Themyscira."

Naruto smirked while whispering. "That shouldn't be a problem for me…"

"Somebody should have told him that…" returned Flash.

"Besides, I gave my word that I would find the other relics." Answered the princess.

"…I'm afraid that leaves us with one course of action." Said J'onn.

The others nodded already knowing the obvious choice.

"We'll have to help you…" finished J'onn.

The others smiled and nodded and Diana was relieved about the extra help.

"Let's do this…" finished Naruto…

------------TBC--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, I'm back on track. It's been almost a month and I hardly had any time to write. Here it is, hope you enjoyed it…

You already know the jutsu…


	17. Ch 15 Paradise Lost: Home is where

**This chapter is dedicated to the 500 fans that have added me in their favorite list… Enjoy**

**Chapter 15: Paradise Lost – Home is where someone is waiting for you**

**------------Last time--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What happened? You just froze…" said the blond getting up.

"My mother used to say the planets revolved around me. She called me 'her little sun and stars'… and I left Themyscira against her wishes." She answered.

"Maybe you should go back and set things right." Answered Superman.

"Diana! What's going on?" came the voice of Superman flying in through the hole in the roof.

"_Mother!!" she ran in the throne room. Again only statues were found nothing more except rubble and signs of a battle that may have recently taken place._

"_Who are you?!" _

"_My name is Faust, Felix Faust… I am a humble student of the mystic arts." He answered._

"_Would you rather I smash them to pieces?" he returned… "I came here in pursuit of Ultimate Knowledge. To gain this I must find the fragments on an ancient sacred relic. The first piece was here… on this island. " he answered._

" _I'll restore your sisters, if you help me get the other fragments…"_

"_I need your answer…" he returned with a smirk. "Will you help me?"_

"_You have 24 hours to bring me the fragments or your unfortunate mother will remain like this forever." _

"We'll have to help you…" finished J'onn.

"Let's do this…" finished Naruto…

------------And now--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, so how do we do this?" asked Flash feeling all fired up.

"How many crystals are there?" asked Naruto curiously.

"There were three, now only two." She answered showing the two crystals. "And this is the fragment that the third led me to." She said showing him the said relic.

Naruto didn't have to touch it long before he felt a small, almost insignificant jolt of energy from the object. It looks like a cylinder-shaped stone, smooth on the surface without any sign of decay. 'wow, hey fox! Get off your ass and check this out…' he thought deep in his mind while tracing the shapes.

_**'Damn brat. What do you want?!' **_asked the annoyed fox since nap time was at hand.

'Don't complain! You always stick your snout in my business when I don't need you, try caring your weight around here for a change!' answered the blond with a smirk with a pinch of snarl added in his thoughts.

'_**Grrr, little punk… let's see what you got… hmm, looks like it's emanating a low energy…' **_

__'I could tell that by myself…'

'_**Shut up! and let me finish… looks like it's some sort of magic energy. But the signal is too low to be precise about what it's made of or for what purpose. That's all I can say at the moment…**_' finished the fox with a grumble.

'I see, I guess maybe the other fragments might tell us something.' Finished Naruto finally snapping back and seeing that everyone had their eyes fixed on him, especially J'onn with brought a certain sense of discomfort for the blond. "W-what?"

"You just left us there, man." Answered Flash.

"Huh?" asked the blond.

"You spaced out, it looked like you were thinking about something." Said Superman detailing/translating Flash's statement.

"Oh, uhh, sorry about that… " returned the ninja embarrassed with a blush.

"What were you so concentrated on?" asked Diana curious.

"Oh, well… When I touched the stone, I felt some sort of energy radiating from it. It's not much, I barely noticed it…" he answered.

"Cooool…" said Flash, impressed that a ninja could actually sense such things.

"Can you tell us what it is or, more importantly, what it does?" asked Superman trying to get as much as possible.

"No, I tried but it's too faint to tell anything… maybe after we get the last two." Finished the blond.

"Well, Faust did say that the crystals were intoned to their mystic energy… but we can't think about that now, we got 15 hours until the time runs out." Diana responded, her priority was on her home right now.

Naruto responded with a nod but still kept the thought in his head.

"Now that's settled, we can cover more ground if we split up." Said Superman.

"I'm with Diana!" said Flash appearing right next to her making her frown slightly at his attics.

"Diana can fly and cover more distance, I don't think you can keep up." Responded J'onn.

"Hey! I'm the fastest man alive, I can keep up with anything." Responded Flash in protest feeling that the others were underestimating him.

"Yes, but John warned me that you can get easily distracted. Sorry, but you can become more of a burden then a help." Responded Naruto with a smirk.

"Not true! I can be as focused as Confucius when I want to!" the Flash protested.

He looked on and saw that the others weren't that convinced.

"Okay, what is whit the Flash-bash?! I can be as cool as ice!" he called back.

Naruto felt a fox smirk come to his face. This was a golden opportunity that came only once in a year. "Then prove it!" catching Flash and the others attention. All eyes were on him as he formed a ram sign. "_**Oiroke no Jutsu!**_" he spoke before a pop was heard and steam exploded around him.

The Flash was cool, ready for anything, this was a test and he had to preserve his pride not only as a hero, but as a _**man**__! _But nothing could prepare him for what came…

The smoke started to lift and the figure started to appear. Soon the smoke cleared slightly revealing the a gorgeous woman the Flash had ever seen, he body was as big as Diana but was slightly more pumped and even though he couldn't see them too well, her breasts were enormous, E coup maybe. Her long blond hair was let down covering her breasts and the smoke covered her womanhood. She opened her eyes revealing beautiful blue eyes and the whisker marks on her cheeks were not helping his concentration at all. Needless to say that Flash's brain went on overdrive, it was literally on fire.

The girl moved closer to him, she was just three feet away from him. "Flash…" she spoke sensually. "… I feel really hot…" she said swaying slightly. "Ah…" she said leaning forward. "P-please… take… care… of me...." she spoke before shifting looking to the side, a cute blush appeared on her face. She looked back at Flash, "Be… gentle…"

Needless to say that Flash's brain literally blacked out, his mouth was open and even drooling. His eyes were as wide as possible; his body felt hot all over, while his hands were dangling in front. _Soo cute… SOO HOT!!!! God I think I just died and went to Heaven!_

Meanwhile the others were literally with their mouths hanging. J'onn not so much but he was completely surprised that the ninja could morph into another being and it was so detailed. Superman felt his suit was a few sizes too short right now and the temperature in it had risen by a dozen degrees. Diana was gapping at how this went out, she never expected this. First Naruto transformed into a woman was a mind-boggler but then acting like this almost sent her in shock.

Flash was so dazed and distracted that he didn't even feel the metal object that hit the top of his head. In fact he felt like his face was loosing color and getting a nosebleed.

Naruto leaned closer just 20 inches close to his face with the blush before it spread into a grin. "Gotcha... pervert" she said before being covered in smoke replaced with her male counterpart.

The others were still shocked and a soft silence covered everything, no one moved a muscle, even when the crow just flew between them.

Finally Flash felt the shock recede and the cool returned "W-WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?" okay maybe not.

"It was my famous sexy Jutsu. HAhaha" The blond responded with pride before falling in a fit of laughter. "Man… I-I…aHahaha… wanted to get only you… but you guys… ahahaha… you should have seen your face… ahahaha."

"H-how did you…?" asked Superman doing everything to hide the blush.

"Do you have shape changing powers?" asked J'onn.

"Something like that…" he answered with a smirk at their shocked faces. "I **am **a ninja after all. I can change in anyone. _**Henge**_" he said before he transformed into J'onn. "Cool, isn't it?" he said mimicking the martian's voice. Quickly after, he changed back in himself. "Really, I knew getting Flash with that one was funny, look he even has a nosebleed. But I didn't even imagine that Superman was caught in it…" he answered with a smirk.

Superman felt like he carried a lump in his throght. "Ahem, it was just unexpected."

"Really? It looked like your suit got a little tight in some places…(BWAHAHAHA)" laughed the blond before Diana finally made her move and put an arm on his shoulder. He looked at her and found an annoyed face, then felt the grip tighten in it.

"Please, don't do that _again_." She said. It didn't look like a threat but the aura he felt from her gaze felt like Tsunade/Sakura/ a demon was staring down on him ready for the kill.

Naruto looked at her and answered just slightly quivering, "okay…" the grip loosened and she returned back. He felt a sigh of relief and whipped his head, then stopped. _'Sweat? Damn, she may not look at it, but her aura can become killing intent in a second.'_

**'BWAHAHAHA!!! Good one. That was gold, I'm so glad I didn't go to sleep yet.' **Of course, how could he not expect the Kyuubi to show up.

** '**Great, you again…**' **thought the blond.

**'Ahaha, that was good. What do you humans call it? 'Theal shall be no hell like a woman's scorn'? She really got you kid…'**

'Whatever, keep it for letter.' Responded the blond. "Okay, so since we got that covered, I guess we'll split up in flyers and walkers." He recommended.

"Good idea, I'll go with Diana and take one crystal." said Superman

"I guess I'm with Flash. This should be fun." Responded the Uzumaki with a smirk.

"I propose I accompany you, Superman and Diana can take care of themselves." Said J'onn.

"Sure, but I guess we'll take the Javelin." Responded the blond. "I think we should take the fragment. No offense, but it would be safer in there."

"Then it's settled, each group will take a gem and search for the artifact, then we'll met up with Batman and decide our next course of action." returned Diana, seeing the logic in the plan.

"Okay, you guys go ahead. I'll be with you in a moment." responded Naruto pointing at the Javelin.

Both J'onn and Flash went inside while Naruto took the red gem and the stone fragment from Diana. "May Hera protect you." she added giving the gem.

"Thanks, don't worry, we'll keep it safe... one more thing… what exactly happened when you touched the artifact?" he asked.

Diana thought about it, going through the scenario in her head. "When I touched it, and turned around the statue next to it came to life."

"I see. Do you think it was a coincidence?" he asked.

"I doubt it. Faust must have a reason why he asked me to do it…" she responded.

"So if one was booby-trapped, then the others could be as well... Here take this" he finished giving her one of his three-edged kunai. "If it comes to it, then throw this, and I'll be there to back you up."

"I don't think…"

"Take it. This could get bad… I'd feel better knowing you had it." he finished with a smile.

Diana thought about refusing but accepted it nonetheless. "Alright." She took the kunai an placed it in her belt.

"Okay, good luck." Finished the blond and ran for the ramp.

So started the search. Most of the road was boring as sack of hammers and every so often Flash talked about how a island, full of hot, sexy women alone and daydreaming about it, very loudly, and a few times he asked about how Naruto could transform like that, which the blond refused to answer.

Naruto and J'onn ignored him most of the time. Each took turns to fly the Javelin, since they could use the experience.

While Naruto was waiting his mind kept going to the fragment and what it could be used for. From what he deduced the artifact had some kind of power in it that triggered stone matter to move independently from the trap alone. It reminded him of the stone golem that one of the Tsuchikage's bodyguards used. He couldn't remember his name though, Akatsu-something. Anyway the technique was like elemental manipulation. So to some degree it looked like a ninja technique. Things were starting to get interesting, and he could only wonder about the other fragments.

By now, he knew that the others weren't having any luck. Or at least had found the other fragment and didn't need his assistance.

Finally after three hours of nothing, they finally had a break. The gem started to shine while they were above Central America.

-----------Central America---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on man! Can you really transform into anyone?" Flash asked again.

Naruto finally had it. "If I show you? Will you shut, the hell, up?" he asked exasperated.

"Yeah, yeah I promise." Reponded the Flash.

"Okay, who do you want me to transform in?" he asked.

"Oh man, this is really difficult…. How about Hawkgirl? Or Diana? No, wait ahm Scarlet Johansson, ahm… Jessica Simpson, Pamela Anderson! Ah this is so difficult!"

Finally Naruto had it. He them all, so he decided to just make him shut up and transform in all of them, but an idea came just before he did. "_**Kage bunshin! HENGE!**_"

When the smoke cleared there were five women looking very seductively at Flash. Getting a good idea in his head, all five women, three of which were dressed in sexy bathing suits, approached Flash. "Wow! You can transform in all of them at the same time?"

Flash felt like in Heaven when he noticed the women approaching him. He backed away stuttering since he didn't know what they had in mind. They all pounced on him at the same time and the hero soon found himself with Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman Diana holding each of his arms while Scarlet held his right leg and Jessica held his left leg.

"Alright Naruto, joke's over." Flash tried to move but the girls just held on tighter and actually held his arms and legs between her breasts. 'They feel so real!!' thought Flash.

"Eef? Come on don't leave!" said Jessica.

"Yeas we just want to play!" said Scarlet.

"We are just getting started…" said Diana.

This time he tried a little harder and the girls started to move up and down his arms and legs effectively rubbing their breasts on his arms and legs. Flash stopped struggling when he felt he foot on his chest.

He looked up to see Pamela Anderson in a half bathing suit holding him down with her hands her boobs, the upper piece having mysteriously disappeared. "Don't move, darling." She said leaning in… "You… want me?" she asked.

Flash was stuck; nothing came out of his mouth.

"Then…" she leaned it on her knees until she was face to face with him. "…bark" she whispered.

Flash looked at her right in the eyes, desperately trying and failing to avert his eyes from her chest.

"Bark… like a dog." She whispered again. "… do it…."

"W-w-woof."

"Again…" she said.

"W-woof, woof, woof…" he said, this time lauder.

"Y-you pervery dog…" she whispered.

Flash was stuck again.

"(POOF) BWAHAHAHAHA!!! Man you are too easy…" Naruto was back and he was laughing so hard that he cried tears.

"W-what? Of man!… Not again!" Flash finally clicked everything.

"Man, I wish I could've recorded that… hehehe."

"I can't believe you got me again. That felt so real…"

"Don't beat yourself up. A lot of people fell for that one. I'm surprised you didn't get a huge nosebleed. By the way, do you want my handkerchief?" offered the blond which pretty much confused Flash.

"Why? Why would I need that?" asked the red hero before feeling his nose and the blood coming out of it. "What the hell?"

"What? Never had a nosebleed before?" asked the ninja.

Flash shook his head, no, while whipping the blood away with the said cloth before giving it back to the blond.

"Don't worry about it. (Sigh), man that felt good… just like the old days…" he finished silently.

"You used this before?" asked Flash getting up. He caught Naruto's look. It was on of loss and nostalgia, it looked like the ninja was staring out in to space, lost in thoughts and memories.

"Hehehe, yeah." The ninja pulled up with an offered hand. "When I was a kid, I was a real troublemaker… (sigh)" he sighed heavily "… and peaceful times…" this time he closed his eyes with a smile.

Flash might not have been the sharpest shuriken in the bunch but he knew when not to press his luck.

The rest of the way was silence, except for when Flash started talking man's forbidden dream: being stranded on an island full of beautiful women.

----------Central America, unknown Mayan pyramid------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pictureing : the sun, the sea, hundreds of women, just like her running around, and _me_, the first man they've seen in, maybe, forever. Oh and look what I brought? Iced mochas for everyone! Sweet." said Flash day dreaming.

J'onn was leading the way with Naruto close behind. "I fail to see the attraction."

"Man, you a really are from Mars…" responded the Flash.

"I think you overlooked something…" said the blond smirking.

"What?"

"Well, I wouldn't fell so comfortable knowing that every one of these 'hundred women' could castrate me at any second and tear me a new one." Responded the blond, fully knowing what warrior women could do. I mean, he's been beaten up by women at the hot springs all the time when he was traveling with Jiraiya, kunoichi or otherwise. And strangely, it was always the kunoichi that wanted to take away his manhood, in more ways then one. Diana, showed a similar pride in being an amazon, so if amazon = kunoichi, kunoichi - bye bye Maco and Paco, then amazon fate worse then death (for men). Simple logic.

Flash thought about it for a while, "just chill, you're exaggerating too much. I doubt that they would do something that like that…"

"We'll see, just don't ask me to be the model for your sex change…" finished the blond with a smirk.

"Perhaps we should concentrate on finding the relic." Offered J'onn.

"No problem…" offered Flash with the biggest smirk he could and took the gem and ran up the stairs to the pyramid and back out, while jumping a few stairs, finishing in just 5 seconds. He returned carrying a huge pot. "See? That was easy." Finished Flash opening the pot already.

"Wait! DON'T touch it!!" called the ninja.

But it was too late, the earth started to shake underneath them. A huge 100 feet sneak surfaced , its scaled a reddish brown. It sized the heroes and breathed fire.

"Or not!" finished the blond who jumped away to get cover.

The serpent attacked trying to get a bite out of the heroes but J'onn phased in the ground, while Flash was too fast for the fire. So it attacked the only target that wasn't moving, Shadowman. It tried to burn the hero but he used his superior speed to run to the side and jump high above its head and brought his leg down. Its head went down but didn't sustain too much damage. It brought its tail down and almost squashed the ninja but he narrowly avoided it, yet the force of the impact was enough to smash him into a nearby tree.

Flash appeared next to him and tried to catch the snake's attention. "Hey! Over here, you set of luggage!"

The snake approached and aimed to eat the hero whole. "HSSSS AHHHHH!!" It thrust forward but all it got was a mouth of earth.

J'onn appeared from behind and tried to attack the snake's head but it turned around just in time and roasted J'onn, even in his phased state. "AHHHH!!" the green hero hit the ground too weak from the sizzling he got.

Flash was there in a second to cover him.

The snake reeled back to attack preparing another fire to finish both. "AHHH" the heat was incredible but before the fire could burn them to ash, Flash spun his arms and created two mini hurricanes to block the attack. It held on but didn't just barely. The serpent increased its attack pushing harder. Flash could feel the heat; he couldn't hold un for much longer.

"**FUUTON: DAITOPPA!!**" a huge gust of wind hit the snake's face with such intensity that it turned to fire back at it.

Flash turned around and saw the blond holding his hands in front.

Naruto smirked gazing at the snake. "I could use a snakeskin wallet."

Flash smirked back and J'onn was finally starting to stir. "Damn, this thing just doesn't know when to quit."

Naruto smirked back. "That makes two of us. Flash, get J'onn and the artifact to the ship, I got this."

"Are you sure you can handle it?" asked a worried Flash already lifting J'onn up.

"Don't worry, it just so happens that, snake extermination, is one of my specialties…" finished the blond bringing his hands together to make his most mastered techniques. "_**TAIJU: KAGE BUNSHIN**_!" In a puff of smoke 15 clones appeared.

Five of the clones attacked forward, and the beast blew a huge gush of fire at the assailants, destroying them instantly. It didn't have time to relax as it huge shuriken flew above its head followed by another five aimed at its face. It breathed spit fire at the weapons that, upon impact, transformed into clones and were incinerated to nothing.

While this was happening, the rest of the clones attacked from the snake's sides, with two on one side, two on another, and one in the center that could have been the real one.

The snake couldn't gather enough breath to fire a third time, so it attacked with its mouth on one side catching the clones in its mouth and crushing them, while on the other side it swung its tail smashing the clones before they could escape.

The creature returned back to its sitting position but couldn't find its prey anywhere. Then it felt it, small taps on its white skin where it saw the lone Naruto that ran up holding a swirling ball. It didn't have time to react as the clone hit it under its jaw making a hole in it and making the creature's head face the sky where the moon had appeared.

Suddenly, a figure appeared in the light of the moon coming down on its head. The figure was another Naruto that held a kunai full of wind chakra. Naruto pulled his hands up and stabbed the kunai with all its force between the snake's eyes, killing instantly.

Naruto jumped off and landed on the ground with his knees bent.

J'onn and Flash were watching from the ship and were impressed with the guy's performance.

"Wow, that was intense… but how did he come out of nowhere?" asked Flash, more to himself.

"He didn't." spoke J'onn catching the young man's attention. "He intentionally sent his first wave of duplicates to distract the creature's attention. Then he transformed into one of the giant shuriken and intentionally missed the serpent's head to get behind it…"

"Oh… I get it… cool." Said Flash looking back at the blond as it inspected the snake.

Naruto was looking over the remains of the huge snake. 'I've never seen a snake like this in this world. It's almost as big as Manda.'

"_Shadowman, it's time to go." _Spoke J'onn through his earpiece.

"Oh, come on J'onn. I won't have time to make that wallet." pounted Naruto through the piece disappointed.

"_There'll be time for that later."_ Finished the martian.

"Fine." He finished leaving the snake.

During the flight back Naruto asked Flash to search the biggest snakes in their database and none matched this. This clearly meant that this snake was a summon. When Flash touched it, a summon was triggered underneath the ground.

Naruto held the relic in his hand and entered Sage mode. Again he left it, a low energy emanating from it but this one was different. He could only identify it to the same chakra signature as a summoning jutsu. 'This just keeps getting interesting, first an animation relic, now a summoning relic.'

'**We could use these relics. If you can, try to get a hold of them.' Said the fox in his head.**

The blond didn't need to be told twice; if he could somehow increase his summoning limits in time and space, then he could potentially make a bridge between this Earth and Myobokuzan and threw it, Konoha. Even the smallest toad would be enough to send a message. Naruto's hands clutched the stone in his hands.

'**Take the stone and run…'**

'What?'

'**Take the stone and get out. It could be our only way back to your world.**'

'I can't do that. We need it.'

'_**We**_** need it more…'**

'But what about Diana? Her home? Her mother?!'

'**Don't concern yourself with that. She has enough help to take down one man…'**

'B-but… I…'

'**How badly do you want to go home? The dreams might have been nothing or it might have been a premonition. If the stone is broken or lost, then so is your chance to return to your home, the only difference is that your home is farther away then hers. It all comes down to how much you care to go back… It's your choice…'**

'…'

**  
---------TBC-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hello people, finally finished this chapter, I rushed it so you might notice it has more mistakes then usual.

I have a lot of work to do with my exams and projects, so I won't be able to update as soon as I want. Your reviews might motivate me. So leave a review and tell me what you think.

I also opened a forum for ideas concerning the story and for anyone that is interested.

You already know the jutsu…


	18. Ch 16 Paradise Lost Naruto's decision

**THE NEW YEAR HAS COME!!! Hello 2010! Happy new year everyone! Please enjoy my new chapter!**

**Chapter 16: Paradise Lost – Naruto's decision…**

**------------Last time--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A sorcerer named Felix Faust invaded Wonder Woman Diana's home of Themyscira. Using magic, he petrified all the amazons including the queen Hypolita herself.

As luck would have it, the prodigal daughter wants to patch up the hole she had left behind with her mother. But instead of a warm welcome she finds only the ruins of a beaten army.

"I'll make a deal with you. I'll restore your sister is you bring me these three artifacts…"

"You have 24 hours to bring me these artifacts or your dear mother will remain like this forever…"

With less of a choice, the princess sought the artifacts unaware of the danger.

After narrowly seizing one artifact, she is cornered by her teammates who demand an explanation. The choice is clear…

"Okay, so how do we do this?" asked Flash feeling all fired up.

However, the artifacts reveal a hidden secret that could raise tension between the heroes…

"When I touched the stone, I felt some sort of energy radiating from it.".

'I've never seen a snake like this in this world. It's almost as big as Manda.'

'This just keeps getting interesting, first an animation relic, now a summoning relic.'

'**We could use these relics. If you can, try to get a hold of them.' Said the fox in his head.**

Naruto's hands clutched the stone with an intense grip that even he was surprised.

'**Take the stone and run…'**

'What?'

'**Take the stone and get out. It could be our only way back to your world.**'

'But what about Diana?!'

'**Don't concern yourself with that. She has enough help to take down one man…'**

'**How badly do you want to go home? It all comes down to how much you care to go back… It's your choice…'**

****

--------------and now----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'…'**  
------------**_**Flashback**_

* * *

_Peaceful times… _

_I could just sit here and enjoy some of the peace…_

_A lot has happened lately, sometimes you just have to appreciate moments like this… just laying on the grass… thinking. Shikamaru is right… it does clear the mind. _

'_Naruto… Naruto!' the voices of friends and loved ones. I wonder what they want. _

'_Hey!' _

'_How long are you going to lay there? Everyone is going to BBQ, aren't you coming?' Sakura's voice is getting more womanly. _

'_I'll be there, just in a moment.' I find myself feeling nostalgic. Even though these times are to cherish, I can't help but remain focused on the past… we've been through a lot… and things change, people change sometimes. _

_I get up and walk the road seeing smiling faces and some people and kids even stop to say 'hi'. Something I always wanted but never expected to actually happen, I can only smile back and wave. _

'_Is… this… real?' _**  
------------End--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'Is that a dream? Or just a memory?**' **Naruto has been spacing out for about five minutes remembering one of his dreams that he cherished.

The fox had remained silent; it waited patiently for a response. Forcing a decision right now wasn't the best time.

'To go home…'

'**Have you decided?'**

'Why?**'**

'…' **the fox held back its comment, as it knew what followed.**

'I always thought that going home… would be my happiest moment… then, why do I feel so crappy right now?!'

'**You're confused, but going home is the right choice.'**

'…' this time the blond was the one to hold his thoughts.

'**Why are you taking this so hard? Did you come so attached to that amazon bitch and these jumpsuit-wearing weirdoes that you can't decide for yourself? Their powers are on par with jounin, this should be enough for you to trust them…' **

'but…what if…?**'**

"**NARUTO!!!"**

Suddenly the blonde's head and body snapped so hard that he jumped out of his seat and hit the ceiling of the Javelin, hard.

"IITTAAIIII!!!!! Owwwww….." he groaned in pain holding his head.

"Ohhh… sorry… but, WHAT the HELL, man?! I've been like trying tot talk to you for the last 15 minutes!" called Flash, by his side.

"R-really? S-sorry about that… owwww…. I guess I wasn't listening…" he returned massaging his head.

"What were you thinking about? I thought your face turned to stone there for a moment…" spoke Flash placing his hand on the ninja's seat to lean on.

"Oh… uh, uh… sorry, I was… thinking."

"About what?"

"A lot of things… these artifacts… their power." answered Shadowman touching the artifact with his hands.

Flash, having checked his friends turned around, although the one thought in his mind was '_weird_'.

"Are you alright Shadowman?" asked J'onn from the front while flying the Javelin.

"Y-yes."

"You seam disturbed… are you certain that everything is fine?" asked J'onn pressing the matter.

"Yes! Don't worry, I'm alright" answered the ninja more forcefully.

J'onn accepted his answer but seamed on edge.

A silence overwhelmed the Javelin. Not one word was spoken. The tension was enough to choke someone.

"G-guys… what do you think of Diana?" asked the Uzumaki never letting go of the stone.

"Well, beyond the obvious hotness that radiates from her, she's okay." Answered Flash.

Naruto returned a smile to that but turned his gaze to the second hero "J'onn?"

"Diana is a valuable member of the team, she's strong, determined, stubborn sometimes. She shares a lot of your traits…" answered the Martian.

"Amen to that..." added Flash.

"AHAHA, you think so?"

"Yeah, she's a also a good friend to have around." Added the red hero.

"Why do you ask?" asked J'onn, feeling somewhat uneasy about this sudden change in the ninja. He knew something was disturbing the boy, but he could never reach into his mind to actually read him. 'There's something blocking me from entering his mind. No matter what I try, I can't seam to get around it.'

"Nothing much… I was just wondering. She didn't want us involved in this… I wonder, I mean, I'm certain that she could handle herself…"

"So what?" asked Flash. "We would have helped her even if she refused. That's what good friends are for." Finished Flash with a smile.

'Good friends…' thought the blond. "Yeah, that's right... " said the blond softly placing the stone down. "You know Flash…" the said hero turned his face to him, Naruto had his eyes closed. "…sometimes, I think that you…(STTTHHSS) Diana and Superman are in trouble! I gotta go!" in a moment the blond was gone in a weak flash.

"HEY! Wait! I'm what…? What was he going to say?" asked Flash turning to the Martian.

Had he turned a second earlier, he would have seen a small smile on the alien's face. "I don't know... Nothing important I think." He smirked.

--------5 minutes earlier somewhere in Europe-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Superman and Diana weren't having much luck. The gem had hardly glowed at all.

That was the case a few hours ago until it finally started to shine. Diana followed the intensity of the glow and the sounds it was giving until they eventually reached a city.

A structure started to appear not to far ahead. They both stared at it for a few moments before Diana checked the crystal. No matter when she held it, the glow was weaker with the exception of within the structure.

"There must be some mistake…" said Superman putting two and two together.

"No, according to the gem, it's in there…" she answered.

Both shrugged it has being possible and descended to the building. It was a Metro Mall.

It was closed.

"Allow me…" said Superman stepping up and melting the lock on the door with his heat vision.

Both entered and looked around for any signs of their target but the gem was only leading them further inside. They couldn't help but look around.

Diana was amazed, it looked more and more like a temple with logos and posters that, too many, were commercials for house wares and clothes, to her it looked like symbols of gods and tributes.

"It's like some sort of temple…" she spoke her mind.

"Yes, to those who worship their credit cards and are blessed with fashion senses." Returned the man of steel.

Diana followed the glow deeper into the mall. She passed a few mannequins dressed in a modern day clothing. One was in a very short green dress with deep green trimmings, as well ass a long-sleeved blouse with green stripes, a purple jacket was hanging over her shoulder with a pair of green bots. Another mannequin was wearing a purple one piece dress with purple boots to match. The last wore pink swimsuit with a pink big hat with a light purple shirt on her and black high heals.

"How could any female wear such ridiculous garment?" she asked out loud looking at all the exposing clothing. To her everything was new and strange.

'_I don't think you want to know.' _Superman guessed an answer but decided to hold his thoughts, to avoid any embarrassing explanation. "You got me…" he answered with a laugh.

Superman used his x-ray vision to look around the mall, careful to avoid the princess, not that he wasn't tempted. 'Perhaps the infrastructure…' he thought looking at the ground. "… there it is…"

Both stopped and Superman started to spin like a top before plunging into the concrete. The power of the spin caused an aura to form around him, and as soon as he touched the ground, the aura acted like a drill and dug through the concrete and earth. A few moments later, he returned with the artifact in his hands, it was covered in soil and sickly green form the time it spent there, it was bigger then the first one she encountered but also cylinder-shaped but slightly uneven, it looked more like a chalice, it also had two deep engravings on it's head and sides.

"Why would it be buried here?" wondered the princess.

"I don't know, but it looks like it's been here for a long time."

"Shadowman was right; someone went through a lot of trouble to make sure these pieces were never disturbed." Gussed the princess bringing the glowing crystal to have a better look at the engravings, ("**TZSSPPPPRRR!!!**") but as soon as she did the artifact released a powerful explosion of light that blinded the two heroes. It fell on the ground shattered in hundreds of pieces.

When the light finally faded, both felt very disoriented.

Diana was the first to recover. "Superman? Huhhh!" but in his place was a demon with a huge human-proportionate body, grayish skin, with long black claws at both hands and feet and bat wings. It had long teeth that could bite through anything and orange colored eyes as big as grapefruits.

It growled, showing its teeth with drooling mouth ready to feast on her sweet flesh.

Meanwhile, Superman finally started to get his mind straight. "Diana!... what?" he looked in front but in her place was another demon, which looked like a combination of man and lizard. It had green scales everywhere except its underbelly. Black claws hanged from its hand while its head was long, with a set of jagged sharpened teeth. Its head was formed it such a way that it looked like it had horns that were also covered with scales and two orange-yellow glowing eyes. The monster also had a tail that moved back and fourth now and then. Its mouth drooled tasting the air and preparing to pounce on its pray.

"What have you done with Superman? Answer me!" demanded the heroine trying to reason with the demon.

"AArrghh!!" her answer came in a growl as the gargoyle demon approached her.

Diana didn't need more; she attacked with haste and punched the monster twice in the face.

The monster reeled back from the force but quickly recovered and returned her attack with a good right punch.

Diana flew back from the force of the punch and hit a tree.

She didn't notice the kunai on her belt imbedded itself in the said tree before the demon attacked again.

The serpent demon had just made a few good hits on Superman. The message was clear, fight or die, so he responded with his own punch. The demon reeled back but it didn't look phased at all, so he charged it again. "Where's Diana?!" he shouted …

He was just about to make another hit but the demon turned rotated its body in a spinning kick that hit the man right in the head. The force was strong enough to push him back a few meters but he managed to hold his balance and land on his legs. Unfortunately, he didn't have time to relax, the monster was on him in a matter of seconds and he had to defend from another kick, but the damage was already done as he was pushed back through a window and into a bookstore.

While this was happening, the air around the kunai started to catch up as a person appeared in the mini tornado's place.

The person finally started to make shape and it turned out to be Shadowman. "Phew… damn what a rush… guys?" he looked around but no matter what he did, he couldn't help but notice the damage. 'Diana, was definitely here? If this is how she spends her time, I'd rather not take her back to my place…'

Finally he could hear the fight in the bookstore. He rushed in but the lack of light didn't do any good. Finally he saw Superman fighting with a something; he couldn't see who it was. He rushed in a kicked the figure in the side pushing it a few bookshelves away in the darkness. "Hey, what the hell was that?! And where's Diana!?" he asked quickly.

"When did…? Nevermind, I don't know what it is but it did something with Diana…" finished the man in tights.

"What!? You mean you LOST HER!?" he asked loudly getting angry.

"SHADOWMAN! IS that you!?" asked the voice of Diana.

"Diana where are you!?" asked Naruto rushing in.

"WAIT!" called Superman, but it was too late, the boy was already gone.

Naruto ran through the stores and outside through a hole in the wall. "Diana? Where are you? Hmph…" he asked but as soon as he finished a hand was put over his mouth.

"Shhh, be quite, there's a demon here, maybe two. They did something to Superman…" she whispered.

"Superman? But… I just saw him!" he returned quickly getting her hand away from his mouth.

"Where!?" she almost shouted worried about her friend.

"Inside, a minute ago…"

"But…"

"Come on, I'll show you." He responded holding her and pulled her inside.

As soon as they entered, Naruto lead them where he had last seen Superman.

"Where did you say you saw him?" she asked.

"Right here… he must have went off somewhere." He returned. After determinaning that it was empty both heroes left the store and looked around.

"Let's split up, but he careful, that demon might still be here somewhere…" she offered.

"Alright, I'll take this way, you go there. If you see something scream." He said.

"I don't scream…" she returned feeling undignified. I mean, a warrior amazon princess having to scream?

"Fine, do what you do best and wreak everything, I'll follow the carnage…" he returned with a smirk and left before she could protest.

As soon as he did, he started to jump from floor to floor.

'**Have you decided?' **he heard the voice.

'Not now!' he returned forcefully.

'**Still a righteous ninja aren't you?' **returned the fox with a smugh.

'Shut the fuck up! I made a decision… as soon as I'm sure… I'll take the artifacts…'

'**Good boy, I knew you'd see reason…'**

Finally the man dressed in red and blue appeared in his sight. "Hey Superman! Where have you been?" he asked jumping down with the hero following close behind.

"Searching for you, of course. You just jumped outside and started running. Where did you go?" he asked.

"I found Diana!" returned the blond.

"Diana!? Where is she!? Is she okay!?" he asked rushing in front of the ninja.

"One question at the time, and give me some space! Yes, I did, back there and yes she is…" he pointed from where he was.

"We have to regroup, find the relic and beat that demon before it gets loose."

"Diana said there might be two of them…" he returned.

"All the more reason we should regroup. Try using your radio, mine seams to have malfunctioned." Returned Superman.

"Okay. Diana! Can you hear me?" he asked pressing the button on his earpiece.

"_I'm here. Did you find Superman?_" she returned.

"Yes, lets meet up at the fountain." He finished.

Soon they were at the fountain waiting for Diana.

When the princess finally showed up, Naruto was the first to spot her. "Hey!"

Diana was on edge. She needed to be, there were one, possibly two demons loose, yet felt relieved when she saw the ninja. Just as she approached the saw the demon sneak up behind the young man. "Watch out!" she screamed charging in.

"What?" he wondered.

"There it is! Naruto! Move!" hollered the man of steel pushing the blond away and flying to the green demon that closed it on them.

Naruto rolled to the side hitting a bench on the way. 'What the hell?'

Diana charged at the gray demon in front of her and smashed into him catching each other in an arm-lock.

Superman charged into the green demon but found himself but it was strong and he couldn't push back enough. He was caught in an arm-lock with the demon. But he soon broke it and managed to get a goof punch in.

Naruto looked on from the sidelines, not believing what he was seeing. Diana and Superman were fighting right in front of him.

Diana finally took off her lasso and managed to snare the demon by the neck. She tried to spin him to get a good hold on him but he was struggling.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. "Hey! What, the hell, are you doing?!" he screamed.

"What does it look like?… ughh. What are _you _doing? Ughhh...." asked Superman

"This demon was trying to kill you from behind. I saved your life!" screamed Diana spinning the demon around until it finally had enough and flew right into her smashing the princess in the ceiling.

"What? But… you're fighting each other!!" he screamed back jumping to the side and catching Diana just as she was about to hit a car. The force of the fall did bend the car under his feet.

"What?" asked Superman confused approaching the ninja that risked his life to save the demon.

"Wha-What are you…? Watch out!" screamed the princess in his arms as she pushed him with all her force out of the way, and lifted the car before throwing it at the gray demon.

Naruto screeched the floor until he finally hit the steps with his head. "Awwww, damn… who's side are you guys on anyway? Owwww…" returned the blond massaging his injured head.

Superman and Diana were at it again, while Naruto looked around trying to ease the pain in his head. But something caught his eye as he did. It was the third artifact. He looked at it and finally realized what happened. 'This must be that artifact's fault…' he deduced as he ran to get his hands on it.

When he finally caught it in his hands he concentrated and entered Sage mode. He felt the energy of the stone in his hand and it was like a small tornado. 'So that's it… it's some kind of genjutsu. The chakra/energy from this stone caused some of their senses to go haywire. That's why I can see them and they can't.'

'**Now! Take the stone while they're still distracted!' **

Naruto looked at the fight and turned to leave but felt a growing sense of dread creep in his chest. He was startled when the princess finally brought the man down next to the fountain. He turned to look knowing the fight was coming to an end.

"Diana?! DIANA! It's me!…(Boom) ugh…" Superman called but couldn't finish as the princess finished him off with a hard punch.

'_Superman broke the illusion, but how?'_

Diana picked up the man by his head and threw him away.

"DIANA STOP! It's an illusion!" he tried to stop the fight backing away, but the heroine didn't seam to hear anything, she kept charging in with punches in his head and face.

He tried to defend himself but the princess was relentless…

She kicked him hard into another store and flew in fast screaming.

'She's going to kill him! I have to stop this!' though the blond having enough of this stupidity.

He ran as fast as she could and just as the princess was about to deliver the final punch he caught her in an arm lock with his arms over her shoulder holding her head down. "That's enough!"

"Shadowman! What are you doing!?" she asked.

"Stopping you from making a big mistake!" he said holding her even while struggling.

"This monster did something to Superman!"

"That 'moster' you're seeing **is** Superman!" he returned.

"What? Do you think I'm blind? ughh" she retuned trying to get her arms free.

"That might true right now…. Ugh… believe it or not that **is SUPERMAN!!**" he held her in place.

"There!" pointed Superman at a changing mirror.

Naruto caught on and turned Diana to the said mirror. "Here! See for yourself!"

Diana looked and all she could see was herself held in by Shadowman and Superman laying down where the demon should have been. "HUAAAHH!!" she turned around and indeed there was Superman.

"Superman! I'm so sorry…" she said bending down to her injured friend… "What kind of horror have we unleashed?" she asked herself.

'Indeed…' thought Naruto looking down at the artifact. He bent down and picked it up.

**---------TBC-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hello people, finally finished this chapter, I rushed it so you might notice it has some mistakes then usual. I wanted to make it longer but I am just too drunk to write anymore.

Also keep in mind that that I am still searching for a beta reader…

Until next time…

This might be my last original chapter, the next might be the first of many that has a beta reader…


	19. Trailer sneak peak

**I don't own Naruto **

**Next time… **

("Freedom fighters"- Two steps from HELL)

_'True strength doesn't come from power…'_

"Felix Faust was once a respected professor of archeology, and then he became fascinated with the mystic arts… His last entry in his journal is of Tartarus." Spoke Batman.

"The pit of lost souls… long ago, when war broke down between the titans and Olympian gods, Hades struck a bargain with the titans. In would deliver Olympus in their hands, in return he would rule over mankind… As punishment, Zeus cast Hades in the Pit of Tartarus where he would rule over the dead for all eternity… Its only key was broken up and scattered across the world…" said Diana

"Then these relics are parts of the key…"

"Faust intends to use it and bring Hell on Earth…" concluded the blond.

**'We have it!' **said the fox while Naruto held the combined key in his hands. The relic started to grow and he could feel the energy… **'Guys…'**

** "**What are you saying, Naruto?**"**

"I'm **saying** that I'm leaving the Justice League…"

'**…I'm sorry.**' Naruto placed his hands together as he started glowing more and more… "_**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!!!**_"

"**Tremble mortals! Your Lord has come at last!**" said the dark god stepping out of the gate. **"Come, my servants! Our time has come!!"** he commanded as dozens of demons started flying out of the portal.

"This… is **not** good…" spoke Flash.

"Now, bow before your god!!"

"Never…"

"You fool, your power doesn't compare…"

"Heh, do you think this is my power? You haven't even begun** to see my real power…**" Blazing red eyes stare each other. "**Have you ever looked into the eyes of a demon telling you to die?**"

'… _true strength comes from sacrifice…'_

**WILL BE RELEASED ON The 27 January, on the anniversary of 1 year, the conclusion of Paradise Lost: "TITANIC WRATH"… **


	20. Ch 17 Paradise Lost Titanic Wrath beta

**Hello people and Happy Easter****. **

**Firstly, I'd like to apologise to all my readers that have been waiting for the next chapter all month, my computer crashed and the whole month I was left with nothing… horrible fate for anyone. **

**Second, this is the first of many beta modified chapters. Yes, I have finally found a good beta, he is 'sithmaster56a' a very patient guy that stood by me to the end, ever since Christmas. He works fast and has good ideas. **

**Lastly, the next chapter will be uploaded, hopefully by the end of next week. **

"talk"

'thoughts(demon conversation)'

'_private thoughts'_

"_**demonic voice**__"_

"**demonic voice**"

**Chapter 17: Paradise Lost – Titanic Wrath…**

**------------Last time--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The artifact in Shadowman's hand looked different from the others. It was more bulky but still a cylinder-shape, at least 3 quarters of it was, the lower part was chiselled very thin and split into two legs. As he touched it and started absorbing the natural energy around him, he could also feel some of the artifact's energy slipping into his fingers. It was like a torrent of mystical chakra hitting his fingers. '_I see, so when they touched it with their hands the stone sent a surge of energy into their bodies or more specifically into their brains, placing them in a strange illusion, like a genjutsu.'_

'Hey fox, you feel that?'

'**Yes, the artifact is giving off a more powerful burst then the other two.'**

'Are you thinking what I'm thinking?'

'…' **nothing.**

'Hello!! You still there?' asked the blond.

'**I was just getting over the shock…'**

'I didn't think it was that big of a deal…' said the blond.

'**No, not about the artifact, about the fact that you're actually '**_**thinking'**_**.'**

'… Shut the hell up, you ass…'

Naruto turned to Superman who was just getting helped onto his feet by Diana. "Hey, glad to see that you're not killing each other anymore."

"If you hadn't stopped me, it could have very well come to that." said Diana feeling ashamed for beating up her friend.

"Don't worry; I'm pretty tough to kill. Luthor can vouch for that." said Superman with a smile.

"I hope I didn't hurt you too bad." Said Diana.

"Let's just say that I'm glad we're usually on the same team." Returned Superman running on of his hands over some of his bruises that were already starting to heal.

'He got his ass handed to him. Of course he'd say something like that…' thought Naruto handing the relic back to Diana.

"We got what we came for. Let's meet up with the others." said Superman getting up.

Just as Naruto was about to leave he got a look at a few swimsuits and studied them offhandedly, they were pretty skimpy and with a thong and string. 'Hmm, it would look good on her.' Thought Naruto imagining Hawkgirl and Diana in swimsuits.

He was so distracted that he didn't even notice until it was too late. "Shadowman?"

"Wha- NO, no, I wasn't thinking dirty thoughts!!" he screamed in the Amazon's face.

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused.

"Eh?... Ehm… Nothing, don't scare me like that…"

'_Men…' _thought Diana looking at the blond feeling a very subtle and uncomfortable shudder, run up through her body. She didn't know what the cause was, but for some reason, she felt like the ninja had something to do with it.

'_Nice going idiot…'_ thought Naruto slapping his face in his mind.

"Um… where are we exactly?" asked Naruto looking around having realised he might need to know.

"Europe. Why?" asked Superman.

"Well, the last place we were at was a place called Central America. Is it far from there?" returned the blond.

"Why?" asked Diana.

"Because I need a ride. I forgot to leave a kunai with Flash and J'onn." He said.

Just as Shadowman was about to call for a lift, Diana received a call from the Batman himself.

"_Diana, I dug up something on your friend, Faust."_

"What is it?"

"_I think you'd better see for yourself."_ He returned.

-------------A few hours later----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The league had decided to meet at Faust's apartment. And Naruto had settled to fly with Diana and Superman since they didn't have time to wait for the Javelin to turn to Europe and then back to America.

Naruto flew holding onto Diana and Superman with his arms over their shoulders and them with an arm over each of his. He didn't mind the close contact with Diana, in fact he quite enjoyed it, but there was something about being so close to a man in tights that really made him feel uncomfortable. 'Lee's not here but I still feel a shiver go up my spine… I guess it's not Lee 100%.'

Now the teams and Batman assembled in Faust's apartment, it was a stormy night with lighting cracking every few minutes. The relics themselves were as subtle as ever, although Naruto could feel a slight increase in activity in them. He couldn't afford to take them now, he wouldn't have much of a chance either, but this could also be informative.

Faust's apartment was large which was good since it was full of other relics, statues, staffs, tribunal wards, rods, masks and lots of books.

"Fascinating. Faust clearly has a great passion for learning." Spoke J'onn looking at all the books and relics that were collected.

The others were looking around at books, statues, masks or other objects. Shadowman looked around and studied some of the masks feeling a strange energy clinging to every object. It seamed like his chakra allowed him to tap a little into the mystical energies of the artifacts.

Flash picked up a golden rod with large crystal on top but thinned out, like a lens, and a strange medallion on top. "Where'd he get this stuff? Warlocks R' Us?" he asked looking through the clear crystal and examining the rod. He didn't notice how the medallion split at the centre and opened like an eye, or the energy that was charging in the crystal.

"Don't touch that!!" Warned the batman, but it was too late.

"Huh?" As Flash turned around the rod released all of its energy in a bluish blast from the eye and almost hit the bat, had he not ducked in the last second. It left a pretty sizable dent in the wall. "… oops."

'Wow…' thought the blond.

"Don't touch anything!! We don't know what kind of powers we're dealing with." Snapped Batman, angrily snatching the rod out of Flash's hands. Just as he finished Superman, J'onn and Diana placed everything back, the magic was pretty convincing to them.

Naruto decided to play it safe and left everything in its place. _'No reason to die a fool's death…'_

Superman stared at the damage done by the rod and knew that this guy wasn't just smoke and mirrors. _'I have to be careful; magic is one of my few weaknesses…'_

Diana felt the same insecurity going up her spine. This magician wasn't to be underestimated.

J'onn felt a sense of danger and mystery about this place. He couldn't remember any Martians he knew of practicing magic or the occult arts.

Superman broke the silence that had settled. "So, who is this Faust?"

Batman pulled out a photo that he had acquired from one of Faust's colleague at the museum, Professor Ulrich. "Felix Faust was once a respected professor of Archaeology. But when he became fascinated with the mystical arts he was kicked out of the University for his heretical ideas, involving sacrifices and worshipping gods. He swore revenge on those who mocked him, and several people later disappeared under mysterious circumstances…" he left the rest standing for them to guess.

Diana looked at one of the cabinets. "I have a pretty good idea what happened to them…" on the last shelf lay three gray heads, one a woman the other two male, with shocked and horrified expressions sealed forever on their now stone faces. It looked like Faust found his test subjects.

"That is just sick, man." Said Flash feeling chills of disgust.

"He's mad." Added Superman just as disgusted.

"This bastard is really the worst kind of sick…" finished Naruto.

"It gets worse…" added Superman appearing from behind them. "I found his journal. The last entry makes reference to Tartarus…"

"Tartarus?" asked Naruto confused since the others seemed to have some idea what it was.

Diana was shocked she had no idea the situation was so bad. "The pit of lost Souls…"

"Isn't that just a myth?" asked Superman.

"If only it were…" she returned. "Long ago, in ancient times, my mother Hipolyta fell in love with a god, Lord Hades. When war broke out between the Olympian gods and their ancient foes, the Titans, Hades struck a treasonous bargain with the enemy. He would deliver Mount Olympus into the Titan's hands; in return, he would be given dominion over all humanity."

"Hades tricked my mother into opening the gates of Olympus to the invading Titans. There was a battle of which the muses still sing. The gods fought back and eventually prevailed."

"As punishment for his treachery, Zeus cast Hades into the pit of Tartarus, and in Hell, where he would rule over the dead for all eternity."

"For her unwitting role in Hades' plot, my mother was charged with guarding the gateway to the Underworld. To make sure that the gate could never be unlocked, its only key was broken up and scattered across the globe. Mother told me that she kept a piece in the temple, as a daily reminder of her eternal shame." She finished saddened and ashamed of recalling this dark part of the amazons past.

J'onn came to the conclusion. "Then these parts we've been gathering are parts of the key."

"But why would Faust want it?" asked Flash.

"Only one reason…" countered Batman placing the artifacts on the table and putting them together. "He intends to use it…" he finished turning around, the artifacts were not unlike a huge key with the two cylinders acting as handles and the larger piece as the body of the key.

"What's the use of a key without the lock…" Naruto finished silently. '_Ugh, that thing's energy just skyrocketed to new heights.'_ 'He fox, off your ass…'

'**What is it?' **asked the fox in a low grumble.

'It looks like the artifacts put together are stronger then individually.' Replied the blond.

'**It looks like them being put together compensates one part for the other and strengthens it.**'

'It could mean that the last part could make it even more powerful…'

'**Yes that would be better but… it would be risky.'**

'Then I'll be careful…**'**

"Where is this gateway to the Underworld?" asked Superman.

"Beneath Themyscira…" answered the disgruntled princess.

Superman, Batman and J'onn all knew the harsh conclusion.

"Diana, you can't give Faust the key." Said Superman.

"If I don't, my mother and sisters remain petrified forever." Answered Diana, she knew better than anyone that if the situation was different she would flat out refuse this from the beginning. But how could she leave her sisters and mother like that? What kind of daughter would leave her family to a fate worse then death?

"And if you do, Hades and Faust will end the world as we know it…" returned Batman.

Naruto had kept silent long enough, he was interested in the story but a choice like this was obvious. "Okay. So Faust intends to use it to bring Hell on Earth. So what do we do? Fight back, of course…"

"How? If Faust doesn't see the artifacts with me, then he'll know that something is wrong. And what about my mother and sisters?" she asked feeling the pressure.

"Well, I'm not sure, but can you really trust a guy that did that?" he asked pointed at the three heads again. "Faust will only get to see the key but there's a problem…" finished the blond.

---------------2 hours later on the Javelin---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**What are you doing?" **asked the fox in Naruto's mind.

'Boy, you sure have gotten talkative today…'

"**Cut the crap! I thought you said you were going to get the key…"**

'I am…'

"**I don't think you will… Are you backing out on this because of a stupid story about a weak god and a tragic romance?"**

'I am not backing down and I intend to use the key to get home…' retorted the blond annoyed by the accusation.

"**I'm not sure you've got the guts. This bitch of a vixen seems to have gotten to you…"**

'You're delusional…'

"**I've noticed the slight changes in your body when she told the story. She has really gotten to you."**

'So maybe I felt a little bad for her and her mother. What's the big deal?'

"**If I had a body, I'd knock some sense into you. I already said you're getting too emotionally involved now. Keep in mind your situation! You are trapped here, in another world in another time and space with no idea where you are, how you got here or how to get back. You have no idea what is happening in your world, whether it still exists or not. Now, you finally have a chance to find out the truth and you're letting some dramatic tale affect the only logical decision." **finished the Kyuubi. For some reason, it was really intent on returning.

'Why do you want to return to badly? I thought that not being hunted or going through life and death situations would make you pretty firm on staying here…**' **thought the blond suspiciously.

"…**nothing much, I just grow bored of this world. I prefer war and destruction that is what calls to me. Where evil festers is where I am present. This world is not to my liking…"**

'I thought that, through some of what we've gone through, this world is not really that different from ours. And why are you so stubborn about taking this thing and leaving?' he asked.

"**THINK, you idiot! Even if you win this battle, do you actually think that the others will give you the key?"**

'Why wouldn't they**?'**

"**Why would they?"**

'Because I'm their friend…'

'**Are you sure about that? Are you willing to take that chance? Or the chance that it won't get broken along the way?'**

'…whatever… I'll think about it…'

Naruto returned to reality and stared at his friend and team-mate Diana who looked really tense. 'Okay, I guess I should try…' "Diana…"

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" asked the blond. "Alone."

That peaked the other's attention, especially Batman's and Superman's.

"What's wrong ninja-dude?" asked Flash, breaking the silence.

Naruto turned to him and made an embarrassed grin before answering "Sorry, but it's kind of private…"

Diana raised an eyebrow at this _private conversation_. She didn't know what to expect.

Naruto lead Diana to the back of the ship. He could guess that Superman might be trying to eavesdrop whether they wanted him to or not…

Naruto searched in his pouch and pulled out 8 seals out of it. "Sure am glad I learned to do this…" he placed four of the seals in a square around himself and Diana, the last four he placed just above the others, on the ship's ceiling. The ninja placed his hands in a ram sign and spoke softly. "Sorry guys, but this is private." Just as he finished the seals started to glow and connected through a stream of chakra until it made something like a glass case.

"What is this magic?" Diana asked, she wanted to ask sooner but decided against it. But now it was too confusing for her.

"This is a privacy barrier. It's created with those eights seals. It prevents sounds from leaving."

"Amazing but why be so cautious around the others?" spoke the princess

"I guess I don't want to worry them with what I'm about to tell you." He replied trying to keep himself calm.

"Don't you trust them?" she asked.

"…Yeah, but if they trust me, then they won't question what happens here… this is only a precaution." The ninja seemed a little out of it, like he was about to say something that wasn't to his liking.

Diana felt a little suspicious now; this barrier was a little exaggerated. But she couldn't think about that now, she had to get this sorted as soon as possible. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to ask you what you were going to do with the key if we beat this Faust." He asked.

The question caught her off guard. "I hadn't thought about it, but if we succeed, then we're going to break the key back into pieces and hide it away again, or destroy it."

"(Sigh)… I thought so…" he held his breath for a few moments which confused the warrior next to him. "Diana… I… If we succeed, I want you… to give me the key..." he spoke almost like he was searching for the words.

"What?! Why do you want it?" she asked, now more uncertain then anything.

"I need the key." He answered.

"For what purpose?" she asked.

"I need it to return to my home…" he answered with narrow eyes.

"Why would you need it for something so trivial? You can just…"

"It's not that easy. I… I am not from this world. So no car, plane, ship or train can get to my home."

"What? Then you lied to us!" she spoke harshly feeling betrayed.

"I didn't lie to you! I am a ninja, I came from a village like I said, I was trained ever since I was young, I lived in a world isolated from this like I told you. I left out just one important detail: I was born on another planet. I didn't lie to you Diana; I just didn't tell you everything. But what is more important is that I am still your friend…" he returned looking right into her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" she asked feeling betrayed.

"I didn't want to complicate things more then they already were. I just didn't see it as being important." He replied, but it didn't feel like she was going to be satisfied. "We all come from different worlds; some come from Earth, some from Mars, some from space, some from worlds in this one. We don't talk about it because it's not important where we come from. I don't care where you're from, because I know you are you." He finished.

Diana stared into his eyes for any sign of deception and found none. She visibly relaxed but now felt uneasy. "Alright, I believe you, but why the key?" she asked.

"It's a little hard to explain. Essentially, there's this jutsu I have for transporting stuff and people from one part of my world to where I am. Bluntly it is a summoning from one place to another really fast. Are you keeping up with me?" he asked, he was using his hands to explain.

"… yes go on." She answered taking everything in.

"Okay, so if it's possible one way, then it's possible the other way. So when I first came here, I tried to use this jutsu to call for help from my summons, so that they could summon me back to their world and from there to my world. I tried to do it but it didn't work. So I think that the problem is that I'm too far away to summon then." He concluded.

"…I see. But what does this have to do with the Key to the Underworld?" She asked unsure where it all fit in.

"Earlier, I asked you what happened when you touched it, and you said a statue came to life. When I meet you and Superman, you were under an illusion or a genjutsu, but when I was with J'onn and Flash, a huge 100 foot tall snake appeared out of the ground that was not originally from this world. So it was a summon. All of these powers are like jutsu that I saw other ninja do, so maybe I can use the stone to increase the length of my jutsu and summon some help to return home." He finished.

"How do you know it will work?"

"I don't…"

"You don't sound very sure of yourself…"

"I'm not… but it could work."

She wanted to help him but reality struck her hard. "Do you even know what kind of powers you're dealing with?"

"No, but still I'm willing to try."

"I'm not sure… isn't there some other way?" she tried to find a way around this.

"…I don't know." He replied sadly with a far-off look. "I know that it might be risky but I have to try, I was never so close before. Will you help me?"

Diana looked to the side, finding the ground much easier to watch then his face or eyes. "… I'll see what I can do…"

"…Thank you." Finished Naruto turning to release the barrier.

"But answer me this, how did you come to be in this world? And for what purpose?" she asked feeling a mixture of confusion and suspicion build up in her.

Naruto held his position motionless, and for a moment Diana felt a lump building up in her throat at how serious her once smiling and funny teammate she came to know had become over the question "I… don't know… 'How and why', there hasn't been a day I have not asked myself that question." He turned his head and she got to see only his left eye looking at her sadly and defeated. "I just woke up in the forest of a strange world with no memory… that's why I believe I'll get my answers back home."

Diana didn't know how to respond to that, but her face did change to sadness and sympathy at his situation. _'What does that feel like?'_ she wondered sadly.

"I don't know for sure if it will work, but it's worth risking." He finished.

"… then I'll help however I can." She answered.

"Thank you, Diana." He replied hopeful, bringing his hands together. "One more thing…"

"What is it?"

"Don't tell the others. I don't want them looking down on me with pity or troubling them with my misfortune. They have their own lives and countless others to worry about, there's no need burdening them with another. This is about your world as well, so you're in the middle, I told you because I wanted you to know where I stand and that I value our friendship." he explained slightly happier.

Diana didn't know how to feel about that but the trust he showed her gave her faith, faith in him. Her only response was a kind smile.

"Don't worry, that doesn't mean I'll hold back when I kick that bastard's ass as hard as I can." He turned his once saddened face into confidence and determination. "We will definitely not loose!" as he finished his face turned to an all-out grin.

"No, we won't." she responded returning her own confident smile and holding her hand out.

Naruto saw the hand and he placed his own in hers in a strong handshake.

Just then the barrier glowed and was released, the four tags on the ceiling falling into his hands. He put all eight back in his pouch and returned to the others following the princess.

When they got back they were both meet with confusion. Superman and Batman were among them since Superman did try to eavesdrop a little, more out of worry then suspicion and Batman because he felt something fishy about his blond teammate's recent behaviour.

Flash just thought that Naruto was getting dibs on Diana but even he could tell that something was off today with his teammate. J'onn felt that Naruto was having some personal problems lately; he couldn't exactly tell anyone since they didn't have time to talk and his friend looked like he was keeping them out but seeing the princess and the ninja come out with confident smiles did bring a certain sense of ease about his problems.

"What were you guys on about? I couldn't hear any-… oops." finished Flash placing his hand over his mouth. 'You idiot!' he inwardly scolded.

Most of the others easily chuckled. Batman didn't, guys like _him_ don't do such unnecessary things.

Naruto just smiled back at him, "Just some pep talk."

As Naruto returned back to his seat and Diana likewise, the others got back to their thoughts. Naruto turned to his window and stared at the long and empty sea when he felt another jolt in his head.

"**I don't know if you're the biggest idiot I've ever come to see in all my years, or one of the most devious ones I've ever meet. With just that, you covered your bases… I never knew you had it in you…"**

'…huhm.'

------------Meanwhile on Themyscira---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faust had used his magic power to open a circle of fire.

"**Where is she Faust?! Where is the Amazon princess?!" **came the booming voice of an unknown entity.

"Try to have patience, my lord." Faust tried to quench his eagerness.

"'_**PATIENCE'**_**? I have been patient for over 3000 years!" **it returned angrily, the intensity of the voice was enough to intensify the fire and Faust had to use his hands to avoid getting burned and turned away from the blazing intensity of the fire.

"Forgive me, I simply meant that the relics will soon be here. I feel it in my bones, and then, Lord Hades, the **world **will be ours!" placated the disciple to his master confidently, feeling victory close enough to touch.

"**Indeed it will, human. Indeed it will."**

**  
-----------**One hour later

Faust was bored, he waited patiently, confident in his abilities for the princess to return with the Key to his prize, "Ultimate Knowledge".

As he contemplated, he couldn't help but admire the Amazon queen's beauty, even in her currently stony form, she still looked as beautiful as the stories said her to be. He couldn't help but envy his master's chosen infatuation.

"Beautiful and great mother, I should really thank you for raising such a devoted daughter." He remarked running his hand over her stone cheek, almost lovingly but more out of a sense of pride and superiority than actual care or gratitude. "She was so eager to corporate. Truthfully, I actually expected more resistance from her…"

"Faust!"

A voice called out before the doors to the entrance were opened swiftly and the Amazon princess flew in with the key in her hands and under a cloth to cover it.

"Intriguing. Back already? And with hours to spare. I am impressed." Spoke the magician, his snidely nature and superiority complex showing without any restraint. "Have you got the relics?"

She presented the key fully assembled which brought a very annoying smirk to his face. He was so caught up in his own victory that he didn't even question how she figured out that the artifacts were supposed to be assembled.

"But first, free my mother!" she demanded, being understandably suspicious.

"Oh, yes, yes, of course!" he answered eagerly, summoning the cracked Medusa medallion. "_**Raves vitae!**_" as soon as he finished, the medallion glowed yellow and Hipolyta soon followed, after a couple of seconds the stone curse magically lifted and movement returned to her body.

"Ughhhhh"

Diana approached Faust and gave him the key before turning to her mother. "Mother…"

Hipolyta looked at her daughter in wonder but the moment was broken by Faust who couldn't help but gloat over his victory.

"After 3000 years, the Key is finally complete."

"Diana, you didn't…" spoke the queen stunned at the key in front of her.

Faust turned to the princess. "Thank you for your assistance. But now that your usefulness is over, there's only one detail left…" the Medusa medallion appeared in his right hand intent on using it. "_**Effro bachis**__- _What!?" the medallion was snatched out of hand in the blink of an eye by Flash.

"You're not the only one with an ace up your sleeve, pal." Said Flash confidently flipping the medallion.

"What is this!?" Faust bawled in confusion.

His response was Batman flying through a hole in the temple with his grappling hook delivering a good punch that knocked Faust off his feet.

"You brought _men_ here? To Themyscira?" yelp out, almost abhorred at them, and lifting her hand instinctively to defend herself from them.

"Did you really think she'd trust worthless scum like you?" asked Batman covered by both Superman and J'onn.

Superman approached. "It's over Faust, come along quietly."

"NEVER!" screamed Faust before firing bolt after bolt of magic trying to destroy these foul mortals He created waves of destructive magic that hit the other heroes with a good deal of force.

Superman got the high ground but was still struck with one pink bolt that had enough destructive force in it to hurt. Magic was one of his weaknesses.

Flash appeared and taunted the magician and he had reason to, Faust's magic was to slow to hit the hero.

Faust had enough. "HAAGHH!!" He waved his right hand from left to right and the ground cracked and broke apart in rubble with stones sticking out.

Flash ran right into one of the stones and because the ground was unstable, he slipped and rolled on the ground before hitting a pillar.

"Now die!" Faust charged his attack but was hit by a body slam from J'onn before he could kill Flash.

The sorcerer fought back with his magic bolts, but J'onn's intangibility gave him a good advantage. But the man didn't back down and his second magic attack was 5 times stronger then the last which caused both Batman and J'onn had to take cover from as it destroyed a good section of the ground they were standing on.

One pillar nearly fell on the dark hero but Superman caught it before it could crush him.

'I've wasted too much power'. Faust tried to make a dash to outside; he overexerted his powers and had to conserve his energy.

But before he could escape, Batman's grappling hock caught him with the end tying around him like a rope. Batman was soon joined by Wonder Woman's lasso, she had enough playing around.

"You think this will stop me?!" he held both restraints in his arms and a strong torrent of energy ran through the restraints like lightning and struck both heroes with a surge of pain taking them down.

Faust tried to get away again with the key but was cut off by J'onn while Superman and Flash surrounded him.

Faust pulled out one of his trump cards, three seeds from his pocket, and threw them at Flash and Superman. "_**Empelloy!**_" Huge spiky green tentacles grew out of the ground wrapping tightly around Superman. Flash fought back with a sword he found on the ground and it looked like it worked but more tentacles grew out of those he cut.

"Anybody got some week killer?... UGHhh." Unfortunately his mouth got the better of him again and a single moment of distraction was enough to catch him off guard.

J'onn tried to attack Faust but the plants sprouted around their master and caught the Martian before he could inflict any harm on the sorcerer.

Superman could have used his strength but he felt something off with the plants. _'They're feeding off my energy…'_

Diana and Batman recovered from the last attack and both attacked the plant but Faust backed it up from behind and used his bolts to knock Batman off his feet in an explosion and the plants caught him in the air. Diana was the only one fighting back but now she was being overwhelmed.

Faust eagerly approached the queen feeling victorious, key in one hand. "Come, your highness, we don't want to be late for the grand opening." He offered his hand but she pulled out a knife and tried to cut him down.

Her body however disagreed with her and fatigue mixed with the after effects of the magic started to kick in. She made some weak attempts that were easily avoided by the sorcerer. Finally he caught her hand and knocked her unconscious.

Faust was preparing to cast one more spell when…

"Sorry, you're not going anywhere… (Poof)" a small explosion was heard right next to him and Faust felt the key missing from his hand. "Light's out…"

"What?"

Faust was answered with a punch in his face; it made him drop the queen which one Shadowman caught before she could hit the ground. He placed her gently on the ground and turned to the sorcerer that was recovering.

"What is this?! Who are you and what have you done to the key?!" he yelled confused.

"I'm the backup plan. You never had the key in your hand to begin with. And as for who I am… that's none of your business! HA!" Naruto jumped in intent on attacking the weakened sorcerer. "You favour long to mid-range combat, let's see what happens close range!" Naruto charged in with taijutsu.

---------Meanwhile somewhere in the forest of Themyscira, not too far from the temple--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The real Naruto channelled sage chakra into his body. Finally he awoke but to his surprise it felt different.

"Strange… I left a clone with them to change into the key. This is the failsafe; we couldn't risk everything on just power. I'll know if it was necessary soon… but until then…" as Naruto turned from the temple, he stared at the nearly complete key.

"Let's see if this works. You ready fox?" asked Naruto.

"**Ready…"**

Both started channelling their combined power into the key powering it up. The key glowed golden for a few second before Naruto followed soon after. He placed the key down, bit his finger and channelled as much chakra as he could, his hands started going through hand seals "_**I, Inu, Tori, Saru, Hatsuji: Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**_" He slammed his hand on the ground. The ground snaked away and some of the glowing energy pressed down on the ground with enough force to shake it. ("**POOF!!"**) There was an explosion…

Naruto waited, anxiety was building up in his chest. He waited for the smoke to clear …………………………………. ……..nothing…

"…what? Nothing?" he said deflated. "How?... it looked so close… did I do something wrong?"

"**Try again…"**

Naruto thought about it for a moment and agreed, perhaps more power was necessary. So he channelled even more of his sage chakra combined with Kyuubi's into the stone key. The key looked like it was beginning to strain from the power. Naruto went through the same hand seals and "_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**_" he tried harder.

The same thing happened; seals started to snake in every direction on the ground and with the power-up from the stone struck the ground beneath him. An explosion followed…………………………… but…… nothing………

"AGGHHH, Kuso, kuso, KUUUSSSOOO!!(trans. 'shit')" he cursed feeling his anger get the best of him. Naruto was ready to smash the key to rocks when his eyes noticed something… it was as smaller then a marble.

"W-wha… Is that?**" **as he approached to get a closer look, he saw all the details. "Is that… an egg? It can't be… a toad egg?"

The egg stood motionless for a few moments before it dismissed itself and exploded in a burst of smoke.

"So… it… worked?" Naruto starred at the spot before placing his hands on his head and then extended them outward. "YAHOOO!!!!" he screamed happily.

-----------Back at the Temple-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's clone was avoiding getting hit by the sorcerer's magic.

"Where is the key!?" screeched Faust unpleased that he was having such a hard time with the ninja.

"It doesn't matter!" he jumped avoiding another bolt of magic and jumped again landing on his hands in front of the magician. He used his hand to balance himself and performed a perfect kick to the man's ribs.

Faust was thrown back to the ground but got up again.

"It looks like those robs are not just for show. They have special powers that prevent much or any physical damage, like armour. I've studied your power a little and it's pretty similar to my own…"

"Good observation, however, it will do you no good." Returned the man getting to his feet and preparing another bolt but this time stronger.

His eyes widened when he saw Shadowman channelling a similar attack in the palm of his hand.

Faust was too shocked to continue and could only snap out of his shock when he saw the masked man run at him with the swirling ball in the palm of his hand.

"_Luminos Daktor!!_"

"_**RASENGAN!!**__"_

(**"BOOOSHHHSSS"**) Both attacks hit with incredible force, light blinded all who turned to watch, and force of the explosion caused cracks to appear in the ground beneath them. The couldn't hold on any longer. The attack pushed both back with Naruto hitting the ground and sliding to a stop while Faust smashed through the door outside.

Superman had enough playing around, his eyes got intensely red and he turned to the roots of the plants that were still _playing_ with them and the Amazon that was still fighting them. "Diana, get back!"

She looked into his eyes and knew what he wanted to do, so she approved and jumped away.

Superman knew he had to target the only place where he wouldn't accidentally hit his friends. His target was the plant's roots and he started with a small burst. Soon, after trashing for a few moments, the plant dried up and all the heroes broke through their restraints.

J'onn helped Naruto up while Diana checked her mother before all of them regrouped to meet Faust outside.

Faust was getting annoyed; no he was getting all out mad. This was becoming more troublesome then he'd bargained for. He sighed annoyed at his situation. "Huaghhhh… that is it… I've had enough of this stupidity."

Soon the others were right behind him.

"Faust, give up, you're outnumbered and stand nothing to gain anymore." Said Batman getting out a pair of cuffs.

"'Nothing to gain'? That may be true… but I also have nothing to loose anymore…" returned Faust turning around with glowing pink eyes. He raised his hands into the air and started chanting _"Porto un accappatoio e sono fiero di esso!!" _his incantation caused his whole body to gain a pink aura.

Wind started blowing from the intensity of the power.

"Great Hera…" spoke Diana amazed that a man could become so powerful in magic.

"_**I have nothing left to loose anymore so I won't hold back anymore… bring me the key, now or I will turn this island to dust…"**_ Faust's voice changed becoming very deep and gaining a demonic edge to it.

"Okay, that is officially spooky." Spoke Flash.

"You will never have it…" returned Diana defiantly.

"_**I see that I have to teach you the consequences of your defiance. You continue to underestimate me, and now it's time you saw just what I can do…" **_Faust raised his palm and one of the petrified amazons levitated in the air she was in armour when she was petrified but her features were beautiful.

"Put her down!" screamed Diana ready to fly and break him apart.

"_**I wouldn't do that if I were you… look around."**_

Looking around Diana saw that most if not all of the statues of her sisters were surrounded by a similar aura as the Faust but less intense.

"_**They are all under my spell, you hurt me and they will suffer the same damage…"**_

As Diana calmed down, Faust continued to play with the statue spinning it around. The princess could just stare as he was playing with her.

Faust finally had enough fun and levitated the statue between him and the heroes. _**"Beautiful, isn't she? As a professor or Architecture, I can even admit that she deserves a place in the museum… however a work of art is the unique result of an artist's unique temperament... So she is my failure…" **_as soon as he finished he tightened his grip and Diana could only stare helplessly as her petrified sister cracked all over before falling on the ground and shattered in a hundred pieces.

The others were horrified as this man just killed a person with no remorse at all, and Diana couldn't hold her anger anymore, she wanted to hurt him, she wanted to_ kill _him, she wanted to make him _SUFFER_.

"DIANA, STOP!" before she could avenge her sister, she was caught from behind by Naruto who used every ounce of his strength to hold her still.

"LET ME GO!!" she screamed.

"That's just what he wants… stop now before you do something you'll regret." the ninja said through gritted teeth, luckily for him, Batman joined him and both managed to hold her back.

"_**A wise decision… I am told that the amazons would give their lives to protect this temple." **_Continued the demented man as more statues started glowing._** "So I won't have any burden to shoulder, but can you respect their wishes and take the burden of watching them die one by one for the sake of their duty?" **_Faust continued as he was ready to kill more and more while the heroes couldn't even touch him.

Diana gritted her teeth and tears started to well up in her eyes, she couldn't believe how the situation had gotten so grim. Her mind flashed with memories of her sisters, her lessons about a being an Amazon and what their duty meant. If they saw her now… what would they think of her?

Diana stood tall and turned seriously to Faust. 'Yes, die with honour… then live as slaves.' She knew her duty, she knew what she had to do, now was the time….

"STOP!!" a voice called out catching everyone's attention.

The heroes and the sorcerer turned to the forest where a lone figure had moved into the light.

Diana stared at her teammate "Shadowman, don't-"

"Diana, enough. No duty is worth sacrificing the people you love…" the blond turned to his clone and nodded. The clone returned his gesture and dispelled himself. The ninja turned back to Faust and presented him the key. "You want this, don't you?"

"_**If it's another fake, I'll-"**_

"It's the real thing…" he said before approaching and stopping just a few meters in front of the sorcerer. "You can feel the power can't you?"

"_**Yes… it's the real key. Give it."**_

"First, stop the spell on the amazons, and I give you my word, I'll give you the key…" finished the blond suspiciously.

_**Faust didn't believe him initially, but he could feel no deception from the young man "…done?"**_

The pink aura slowly disappeared around the statues remaining only vaguely visible.

Naruto presented the key in his hands before he felt it levitate in the air and approach the magician.

"_**Finally, thank you for your help. Es necroponen elfonnen." **_As soon as Faust finished his incantation steam started to circle around him and in a flash he was gone.

The others broke out of their shock and approached. The earth where Faust was sitting on was a small crater with smoke.

Diana approached him and harshly addressed him. "Why did you give him the key!?"

Naruto just turned sadly to her. "You might have been ready to watch your sister die but I wasn't. Duty… it's only an excuse to quench our insecurity and all we are left with after it's fulfilled, is regret. I wasn't ready to let you live your life in regret."

"Hey guys, we have another problem." Came Flash from the throne room. "Diana's mom is gone too."

Diana felt anger rise up in her heart but she couldn't give up now. "…There's only one place they could have gone… follow me."

The princess took one of the still lit torches and led them down a corridor to a door. She pressed on a huge switch and the door opened to a path of stairs descending underground.

The air felt moist and a stench of decay filled the ninja's nose. He almost couldn't bare it, if he hadn't stopped the chakra flow to his nose, he definitely would have thrown up.

Everyone travelled in silence, especially Naruto. He had succeeded in summoning a tadpole but that's as far as he got before he saw what Faust was willing to do. 'Actually, I don't think I could have summoned anything big enough to take me back without the last part of the key.'

Soon they reached the exit and it was a sight to behold. Tartarus was a huge battleground, abandoned and decayed over time. It lay deep underground and, somehow, it was illuminated by either torches or glowing phosphors from the rocks. It was locked in a huge underground cavern. What was left looked like ruins of a city. The ruins included broken pillars, statues, even burned down houses. It was truly a sight any archaeologist would sell his soul to discover and present to the world.

The real prize was just at the end of the outskirts, a huge door was locked with a complex system of counterweights and gears that looked impenetrable.

Naruto jumped on the closet high structure around and ran up it fast. There he looked around with his eyes and saw movement at the edge. "There! Come on!" He took out one of his special kunai and threw it as far as he could. He the used '**Hiraishin' **and appeared as close to the gates as he could before dashing fast the rest of the way with the rest of the heroes following him.

There, tied in chains to the remains of a pillar lay Hipolyta. Faust eagerly approached the lock which held the final piece. He was slightly exhausted but didn't show it. The fight really took some energy out of him.

"I beg you, stop this! You don't know what you're doing!" The queen tried to warn him.

Faust just turned back to her with a superior smirk. "I know exactly what I'm doing. I've dreamt of this moment all my life. Now, let us not keep our new lord waiting…"

"FAUST STOP!!!" called the ninja from afar but it was too late, the man had placed the key in the lock that had been placed in front of the gate and turned it initiating the opening mechanism.

Gears covered in cobwebs, stones turned brown and gray from age started moving, the metals bars keeping the gate closed slowly opened.

The queen could only watch helplessly as the doors were opening, huge flames were on the other side illuminating everything around the gate. It was truly hell on Earth, like a 100 incinerators all lighting up at the same time.

A shadow could be seen just on the other side. It approached until it was finally out of the flame. It turned out to be a huge person about 4 meters tall dressed in red and black armour, boots with bone spikes growing out of them, greyish skin. He had gauntlets similar to his boots, black and gray with a red tint, at the end were spokes that looked like claws coming out of fingers, he had a huge piece of armour around his midsection, in a mixture of gray and black with three red circles on his chest and shoulder pads also black with a red outline and three spikes on each. His helmet was like a mixture of roman, Spartan and common Greek. It covered all of his head except for his eyes, nose and mouth; it was very sharp around the edges on the face with two huge bull-like horns coming out of the sides where his ears should be. All in all, he was a very intimidating figure he also wore a long black cape that looked burned on the end and worn out but was still clean.

"_**Tremble mortals! Your Lord has come at last!"**_ spoke the dark god coming out of the flames.

"Welcome, Lord Hades. To honour you, I brought an offering." Spoke the kneeling Faust with a mix of admiration and slight fear, presenting Hipolyta to the god.

"_**Do my eyes deceive me? Can it be my dearest Hipolyta, here to greet her lord and master on his triumphant return from the deepest pits of Hell?!"**_ spoke the arrogant god taking off his helmet to reveal a handsome man with an angled face, long curly black hair, a goatee and a small moustache. All in all he looked like a man in his early 30's.

"Not a day has passed since I haven't been reminded of your treachery…" retorted the defiant queen.

"**And not a day has passed since I have yearned to feel the sweet touch of living flesh, again… **" returned the god lovingly stroking her cheek and lifting her face for good measure and to steal a kiss from her-.

"My lord" Faust interrupted. "I have upheld my end of the bargain; I delivered your freedom and the Amazon queen, now I demand what you promised me… "

By this time Naruto and the heroes had hidden behind rocks and statues, they couldn't afford an all-out attack just yet.

"**Ah yes, 'Ultimate Knowledge'"** spoke the god as his left hand charged with flaming energy; he then pressed his flaming hand to the sorcerer's head. **"'Ultimately', pain and suffering are all man will ever know…" **he finished to the horror of everyone as Faust was drained of his powers and aged to an old crippled man screaming in pain and horror.

Everyone was too shocked to move except Diana who rushed in and took one of the swords on the ground and cut her mother's restraints. "Hurry mother…"

Hades was not expecting this but was not worried. **"Hipolyta, you didn't tell me you had a daughter… (AHWHAA)" **he finished with a scream releasing a huge fireball on the women. Luckily they took cover behind some rocks before it could hit them. Hades stepped out through the fire, **"I wonder if she's as loving as her mother…"**

Superman couldn't hold back any more and flew right in delivering a strong punch to the god's face that pushed him back but it looked like it didn't hurt at all as the god slapped away Superman, without much effort, into one of the barely standing pillars.

Batman soon followed throwing explosive batarans at the god but the god just slapped most of them away.

Naruto tried his luck and pulled out 6 shuriken stars and threw them as hard as he could. The stars merely bounced of his armour and skin. 'This is not good…' he thought, 'guess, I can't hold back at all' he thought releasing all of his weights. The weights fell to the ground cracking it slightly.

Flash dashed in running circles around the god and delivering punches.

But to the god, he was more of an annoyance. He inhaled deeply and fired a huge stream of fire after the hero who avoided it by running on walls.

Naruto gave a nod to J'onn and leapt high into the air. He put some of his chakra in his leg and delivered a powerful axe kick in the god's head making him close his mouth and J'onn followed by jumping on the god's shoulders pushing him into the ground.

But it didn't work as Hades turned his head underground and fired a stream of fire at the Martian injuring him and propelling him back onto the ground.

Diana and Hipolyta took swords and shields from the skeletons on the ground and armed themselves. They knew Hades had to be stopped.

Hades had enough of this. **"YOU DARE TO CHALLENGE A GOD!?" **he rose from the ground with fire in his eyes. Swinging his arms, the earth seamed to move with him in an earthquake. Zombies rose from the ground dressed in Greek armour with red eyes and skeletal bodies or with partially decomposed bodies. They started grabbing the heroes and scratching at them with bony fingers. They came from everywhere, some with swords and shields, and some with axes or decomposed horses. **"Behold the fate of all heroes!" **finished Hades watching pleased.

Naruto took out two kunai and charged them up. "Oh god, I hate zombies and ghosts…AAAHH" he spoke jumping up running at the zombies full force cutting them to pieces.

Batman was using his explosive batarangs to wipe out groups of them, while Superman was using his heat vision to cut them down.

J'onn phased through the attacks so that they hit each other and solidified to take out one at a time.

Diana and her mother fought back to back taking out a couple of zombies at a time. "They're endless, how can we overcome them?" asked Diana feeling the strain of all the zombies

"**You can't!**" announced Hades confidently watching over the battle. He saw Batman and J'onn working together destroying a group of zombies. He charged a huge fireball and fired at the two.

"(BOOOM!)" The fireball exploded on impact with the force of a powerful missile taking out an area the size of a few blocks. Luckily Batman and J'onn were able to outrun it but the aftershock still hit them pretty hard.

Hades then turned to Superman and Flash who were taking out groups of zombies; he fired another fireball, hitting Superman straight in the centre of his chest and propelled him into the remains of a temple. Flash was caught in the crossfire and without firm ground underneath, fell against a pillar. **"AHAHAHA, BOW TO ME MORTALS!!!"**

Naruto was cutting down zombies at the time but he was getting annoyed already. He had to get Hades' ass back through that gate. "That's it! Fuck defence!" he jumped up on one of the pillars and flared his chakra until it was visible to everyone.

The heroes and Hades himself turned to this new source of power.

Naruto stared Hades in the eyes defiantly. "Hey you, the guy with the big mouth, you're not the only one that knows some tricks." Spoke the blond angering the god (if his frown was any clue), before he crossed his fingers.

(**POOOFFFF!!**) Shadowman and an area the size of a football field was covered in smoke.

The wind blew up and the heroes had to cover their eyes, but when they saw what came out of the smoke, their eyes widened in disbelief. There were hundreds of the man everywhere, sticking to walls, sitting on pillars, some in stances, and some relaxing with their hands in their pockets. But there, still sitting on the same pillar was the ninja sitting with his arms crossed over each other and staring with a smirk on his face.

"Wow, that is so cool…" spoke Flash.

'Unbelievable, to think he can make so many…' thought J'onn and Batman.

'Incredible, Naruto, just how powerful are you?' thought Superman.

"…By the gods…" spoke the queen amazed at the huge number of replicas.

Diana looked shocked at this turn but remembered  
-----------Flashback-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Don't worry, that doesn't mean I'll hold back when I kick that bastard's ass as hard as I can." He turned his once saddened face into confidence and determination. "We will definitely not loose!" as he finished his face turned to an all-out grin._

------------End Flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She smiled confidently and turned to the blond and felt her confidence rise until a full determined grin appeared on her face.

Hipolyta turned to her daughter for answers but when she saw the determined grin, she couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in confusion.

The real one raised his face the skeletons turned to all of the clones. "Ready…" he raised his fist up, high above his head. "GIVE THEM HELL!!"

The clones jumped in all direction and cut through the clumsy zombies with their agility and kunai, some picked up swords and from the ground, but most used powerful kicks and punches, breaking the zombies apart, the clones' advantage were that they were working together as a team. Some of the clones fell and others took their place, but that didn't stop the advance.

Zombies tried to get up but were meet with heels and stomps breaking their skulls.

The clones even used **Rasengan** to smash through large groups of zombie and smash their blockade to bits.

Hades could only watch in anger as his zombie army was being pushed back. 'That whelp, that weak mortal is actually pushing them back! I'm going to crush him!' thought the god as three clones were rushing in the air towards him. They pulled out kunai and shuriken and threw them at his face. Hades actually had to defend his eyes and face from the sharp objects and responded by spitting a fireball at them incinerating the clones leaving nothing but ash.

Hades turned to the fight and saw another annoying clone run at him with a ball of some bluish energy, he wouldn't hold back either and as soon as he was in a hand's reach he punched the clone hard and it popped to smoke immediately. (AAahhhh)

The clone was only a diversion as another clone came from behind and hit him with another ball. The god screamed from the force of the attack and was pushed back a few meters landing on one knee.

"Looks like you're not so tough…" said the clone confidently only to be pierced by a sword thrown by the god in a quick motion. He was angry, he was PISSED, this, this worthless human, this lower life form actually made him fall on one knee?

"**YOU, PATHETIC WORM!! I will enjoy torturing you until you beg me to kill you!!!" **he screamed with eyes glowing redder by the second and raised his hands into the air. "**Come, my servants! Come and erase this garbage from my sight! Our time has come!**" he screamed as dozens of demons started coming out of the portal.

The clones were just finishing up with the skeletons when they had to take cover from these demons.

The heroes looked horrified as demons the size of men with scaly skin, red eyes, claws and bat wings appeared.

"This… is **not **good…" spoke Flash as the demons started attacking the heroes and the clones.

The heroes started banding together again and the clones were having a hard time against the demons, so instead of kunai they used swords and shuriken.

"_**It's useless!! You will never win!!"**_

Diana and her mother were having a real hard time, these demons were more powerful and they were on the defensive stabbing and cutting where and when they could.

"We have to stop this madness!" she said blocking an attack and cutting a demon's throat.

"Somehow we have to push Hades back into the portal and close it. The key you have to destroy it…!" answered back the queen.

Diana remembered Naruto's words; the key could be his only way back home. "Isn't there some other way?"

Two of the demons flew behind them and nearly slashed them but they were stopped at the last second when Shadowman jumped in front of them with two **Rasengans** in his hands hitting their chests and blowing them away in more of their brothers.

"Hades is doing this, we have to push him back or kill him…"

"He's a god, he can't be killed…" returned the queen blocking more attacks and feeling a little uneasy that this man was standing right behind her.

"I made him angry that means I hurt him. If you can hurt them then you can kill them..."

"Do you have a plan?" asked the princess.

"Yeah…"

Hades watched with a sadistic smirk as the demons were fighting these whelps and those copies. He was pleased, victory was in his hand.

However another cloud of smoke covered the area and over a dozen clones covered the sky around him preparing to attack. They were so close when he breathed a huge stream of fire incinerating them.

"**More of you? When will you learn that it's useless? Surrender and you will die a less painful death!"**

When the smoke cleared however he was shocked at what he saw. Diana was holding the ninja' left arm with both hands, she was spinning him around and finally let him go. The man was holding an even bigger ball in his hand and was he flying right through the air towards him. "When will you learn to shut up!?** ODAMA RASENGAN!!**" screamed the blond hitting the god in the chest with the giant ball.

"**(AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!)**" the god screamed in pain and anguish as the force of the attack created a huge dome around them.

The shock and power of the attack was enough to stop the others in their tracks and force them to take cover from the shockwave of the attack and debris that were falling everywhere.

When the smoke finally cleared Naruto was still standing, holding his right arm while Hades was on the ground motionless.

There was a deathly silence in the air except for the heavy breathing the blond was giving off.

'Damn it, it's hard enough with a clone… aaagh, my hand's burned from the chakra'

He watched as the god stayed there motionless and some of the demons even returned to the gate.

Diana and her mother watched in anticipation. Was the god defeated? Was he dead? Is that even possible?

Naruto turned around and started walking back. "Diana… we did It." he started walking away still holding his injured arm. "We won……………………… (Grrp), (Grrt), (Trrrpt)" Naruto froze in his tracks, he heard scratching noises behind. Naruto looked at Diana's face and could only see………horror.

Naruto turned around and couldn't believe his eyes. Hades was getting up, his armour had a huge hole in the centre and smoke was coming out of it…

The god was breathing heavily and holding his wound. He turned his face full of anger at the blond with red glowing eyes and felt something wet on his lip. Running his hand over his mouth and stared at it. His eyes widened in both horror… it was red… it was blood… this man… this pathetic mortal made him **bleed.**

"**You… will beg me to kill you… and when you do… I shall revive you only to torture you again… I SWEAR, YOU WILL DIE BY MY BARE HANDS!!!" **screamed the god at the top of his lungs suffering a transformation, his mouth and teeth elongated and widened, his teeth sharper, his eyes got blood red with a yellow iris, his face turned grey, his nose flattened, two horns spurted out of his head with his enlarged ears passing his head, his tongue split in three. He looked almost like a wolf with very demonic features **"AHHH, LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME YOU FREAK!! AAHHH"**

The demented god couldn't contain himself anymore he rushed at the blond ninja delivering a strong kick to his midsection propelling Naruto into the cave wall. He didn't stop there, he ran at him and grabbed a handful of his hair and smashed him into the ground and started to pound the unfortunate hero with punches as hard as he could (the clones were already gone). He pounded punch after punch into him; each one was accompanied by a scream from the blond and the shockwave from the ground. His fists were stained bloody after the first half a dozen punches and the blond had stopped screaming altogether.

Superman couldn't stand for it any longer. He screamed at the top of his lungs and fired his heat beam at the monster. But it didn't do much harm as the demon used his hands to block it. But that didn't stop the man of steel from slipping in through his defences' and delivering a barrage of punches at the god. His punches were strong and the god actually hit the ground hard getting angrier.

Batman rushed at the ninja and was horrified at the sight; he was forced to squint his eyes to look. Shadowman's once handsome face was now a bloody pulp with bones broken, jaw broken off and teeth missing.

Diana, Flash and J'onn looked at Batman's face as he looked away.

"…Bats?" asked Flash appalled.

Batman stood motionless checking his pulse and turned his head from side to side.

Superman who turned and caught the question turned horrified at the crater the body now was sitting in and saw his motionless hand stick out.

'Shadowman, no Naruto… why? Why couldn't I do anything? Now you're dead… and it's all my fault!' thought Diana looking at the ground, feeling a sharp pain in her chest that grew and grew to a sense of dread and finally RAGE.

The others had similar thoughts, feeling guilt that they just let it happen. He fought with them side by side and protected them, and how did they repay him? They just stood there and watched him die…

To hell with it…

They couldn't control it anymore…

To hell with the mission…

Their fists tightened as hard as they could, their muscles contracted and tightened as hard as they could…

To hell with the world…

Their teeth gritted…

To HELL WITH GODS…

The heroes attacked all one after the other with Superman making powerful punches and kicks followed by Flash who used a sword to try and cut him with all his might. J'onn joined Superman in punching and kicking the god.

Finally Hades had enough, he punched the ground hard cracking it and Flash lost his footing and was caught by a strong punch from the god. Hades then breathed another fire stream and unfortunately hit J'onn while it also burned the hero who was punched away.

By this time, the demons stood back and watched as their master fought these humans.

Batman took out his last two explosive batarangs and threw them just behind Hades. They blew up and a pothole was made just behind his feet.

When Superman finally punched back, Hades tripped over the pothole and fell on his back.

Diana flew at top speed from her mother to the now grounded Hades to release her anger on him.

"Diana, stop!!" Her mother tried to stop her.

Superman kept hitting Hades with all his might but the demon like god only took little damage.

"**AAAGGGGHHHH!" **Hades screamed releasing another torrent of fire at the hero who got caught but tried to resist it. Superman blew hard using his ice breath to counter, and to Hades' surprise he was actually pushing him back.

When Hades finally stopped, Superman kept blowing freezing Hades in ice.

Stopping to catch his breath, the hero looked at his handy work; the god was iced like a statue.

For a moment he thought he had won but the ice started to crack and Hades burst out with a strong punch. _**"Why thank you, I haven't felt a chill in ages**_**…" **The punch propelled Superman away.

Diana took his place and started to punch and kick hard. She fought well but the god quickly recovered. He slapped her away with the back of his hand into Batman.

Hipolyta charged in with her sword but was caught in the air by his large arms.

"_**Come my love, don't be shy…**_" he spoke in his sickly sweet voice.

Diana got up and tried to use her lasso to tie one of his hands. She was successful but not strong enough to pull him away.

Hades merely yanked the lasso and smashed Diana into one of the walls. He used his teeth to pull the lasso away and threw it back at her.

"_**I'll get to you after I'm finished with your mother…" **_he spoke ripping some of her clothes off.

She in turn kicked him hard in the jaw and turned to the princess who was slowly getting up. "Diana, the key. It's our only hope!" she called.

Diana turned to Naruto's body and looked sadly but gritted her teeth. 'Forgive me, Naruto.' She flew to the key and started pulling but a huge torrent of energy was holding it in place and Diana was shocked and in huge pain. "AHHHH"

The queen tried to use her sword to cut him but it broke on impact of his armour. He grabbed her head and pushed her down and holding her. _**"You will be mine and mine alone."**_

"Diana! Destroy the Key!" screamed the mother.

But Hades, hearing her command turned full speed and fired a small fireball at her back.

It hit her right in the back and sent her flying over the key and into the pit of fire.

Hipolyta watched in horror as her daughter was sucked in.

"**AHHAHAHAHAH**" laughed Hades seeing her go.

---------Meanwhile---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark. He was feeling cold, and wet.

"**Naruto… you're a fool… You could have run and used the key, baka… Now look at you… overconfidence has made you careless…"** the fox took the moment to look below. **"You are… weak."**

The body in the water was the beaten and battered body or Uzumaki Naruto bleeding but alive.

"**I'll help you… but let this be a lesson to you… 'We each wipe our own ass'… now show that 'god' our power… Show him how inferior he is compared to us… (AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHHHH)"**

**  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Diana was just about to be sucked into the pit when a huge transparent hand grabbed her and pulled her back to the outside.

The others stared at this red tentacle like hand and followed it all the way back to the crater where their friend had fallen.

Diana felt a warm sensation all around her and when she opened her eyes she saw a sight she'd never thought she'd see. Shadowman was right in front of her on one knee with his hand in front and his face facing the ground while his other hand covering his face.

Hades was shocked, angered and annoyed but interested. What was with this mortal? Was he a sorcerer? Was he a warrior? Was he even mortal? Was he even human? Or was he………… a god?! All these thoughts flooded Hades' mind.

As she was getting closer he put her down next to him.

She immediately kneeled down in front of him. "Shadowman… Naruto, are you alright?" she called.

"… Yeah…" he spoke getting his hand away from his face.

The others were shocked for the umpteenth time; he had lost his mask in the fight giving her a full view of his visage. His face was steaming, literally and so was his right arm and some of his other wounds.

"Your face…"

"Sorry Diana. I was careless… " The wounds on his face started to close, not even leaving any scars. His mask was gone and Diana could finally see his face, his whisker marks had become much wider, his eyes were red and now had slited irises.

"Don't worry, I'm fine now…"

Naruto looked in front facing Hades, the others watched from the sides. For some reason, the demons stepped away from the blond ninja almost fearfully every time he looked at any of them.

"_**You, what are you? Are you perhaps… one of their chosen?" **_asked Hades looking at the blond with a mixture of confusion and anger.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Nor do I even care…" spoke the blond flexing his muscles and getting in a taijutsu stance.

"…_**I see you're either very dense or a very slow learner. Fine, it doesn't matter what you are, I will teach you to bow before your god!" **_spoke Hades.

"I have only two things to say. One, 'I will never bow to a monster like you' and two, 'You can stay here and die, or walk your ugly ass back through that gate…'" spoke the blond feeling the rush of the Kyuubi's chakra start to overwhelm him.

"_**Ahahahahahaaahhh, you amuse me human. But you're the fool, your power doesn't even compare…"**_

"Heh, do you think that was all my power? You haven't even begun… **to see my real power…**" spoke the blond, his voice changed mid sentence into a growling beastlike voice. "**Get ready…**" by the time he finished he was already covered from head to toe in the demon fox's chakra forming a tail.

Hades spat out a huge fire ball.

Naruto stabbed his hands into the ground. The earth broke apart and a section was lifted up. The fireball only hit the surface of the earth breaking it to pieces, but the ninja wasn't finished yet he jumped in the air, creating a mini crater behind him and landed right in front of Hades.

"**HAAA"** he struck a punch in the god's midsection with all his might and to the god's surprise was actually pushed back a few meters and felt the hit pretty hard.

Naruto didn't stop there as he started to advance and claw at the god, who found himself on the defensive.

Hades tried to deliver a powerful side punch but the blond avoided it and made an uppercut of his own with enough force to knock the god off his feet. But Shadowman wasn't finished yet, he appeared right under the god, before he hit the ground, and used both his hands in a barrage of punches suspending the god in the air, with two final strong punches the beast flew higher in the air where the ninja appeared again right in front of him this time. Blazing red eyes stared at each other. "**Have you ever looked into the eyes of a demon telling you to die!?**" he spoke silently, only for Hades to hear; the man then enveloped Hades in his arms, wrapping around the god's midsection and moved his chakra arms around the god's arms and body tightly.

They then both started to fall upside-down with Naruto using more chakra to increase his density and thus make him heavier.

"_**AAAHHH!!"**_ Hades couldn't get free his arms. "(BOOOOMM!)" A huge explosion shook the cavern. The result of the fall with a large crater where the god's lower body was hanging in the air while the jinchuuriki only had his head in.

The others were amazed at this display of fighting manoeuvre's, it was completely insane and suicidal but it was amazing that someone could perform such a feat under those conditions.

After a moment the blond walked out of the crater jumped away but turned around just as swiftly.

"**Come on, you don't expect me to fall for the same trick twice."**

Rocks started shaking around the crater before it fully exploded in a display of fire and lava._** "……You, impudent mongrel!... How dare you humiliate me?!"**_

"**You can blame that on yourself. You're slow. You think just because you have tough skin and strong muscles that it makes you invincible. But having those bulgy muscles only hinders your movement making you an easy target for guys like me that rely on speed…"**

"_**Then I'll just have to tear your legs off… Is that all you got? Just running away like a coward instead of facing me like a warrior?" **_Taunted Hades.

Naruto smirked in return. **"Now, why would I want to face someone that wants to tear my legs off?" **he smirked at the response he got but on the inside he was worried. 'Crap my punches and kicks didn't do little to any damage, and if I go more tails, I could either hurt the guys or bring the roof down right on top of us and still lose... This can go on forever… looks like I have to use that after all…'

"**Hey, big guy, I just thought of something…"**spoke the blond with an evil smirk on his face and his body ready to move. **"We're both really busy guys… and we're wasting our time here. So how about we settle this with one attack?" **Spoke the blond raising an eyebrow.

'Naruto what are you thinking!?' thought the rest of the heroes.

"_**Interesting proposition... I approve. Then I swear that I will kill you with my next attack!" **_spoke the god already inhaling to fire another stream of fireballs.

"**That's the way… let's do this!" **Naruto ran fast towards the god, breaking the ground beneath his feet from the power. Hades started inhaling a large breath before breathing a very strong stream of fire at the blond, it was white hot. The fire was strong enough to melt metal and break pillars and marble.

Naruto avoided most of it but when he reached the god close to a meter, he had to use hands to deflect the flame giving the god enough time to catch the blond by the neck and applying a choke slam in the ground. (BHAAM!) "_**I've got you!!!" **_

"**(cough)… no… I got you…" **he spoke pointing to his left where the god could see was a glowing whitish disk with a bulky centre heading right at him. **"Go to hell…" **he finished giving the god a thumb's down, before he disappeared in a yellow/white flash in the god's hand.

"**WHAT!?... NOO!**" Hades turned full force at the attack and spat a fireball at it, but the disk was too close, it cut through the fireball and hit the god with incredible force.

"_**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!**_" the god screamed in pain but was blurred out by the shriek of the attack. The attack exploded in a huge giant dome of white energy that engulfed everything around it tearing apart the earth and the marble. But that wasn't all, the sheer power it was sending off was incredible; pieces of rock and stone flew everywhere, the ground shook and cracked. Finally a huge aftershock was sent out blowing up everything around it in a range of a dozen meters.

Naruto appeared right next to Diana and Hipolyta and took them both over his shoulders before running for cover.

That was the last thing Diana expect, Naruto just came out of nowhere and took her and her mother over his shoulder and ran like crazy. She was feeling anger and embarrassment but that was quickly replaced with fear when she saw a giant shockwave and rocks approaching them from behind.

He jumped behind a fallen pillar and covered both of their heads to avoid the rubble from the shockwave.

When it was finally over, Shadowman got up from behind the pillar and saw the damage. There was a huge crater in the centre but no sign of the god.

The others walked out from behind their shelters and proceeded to approached. Most of the demons retreated to the gate; the sight of their master getting this badly hit was too much for them to stay and watch.

Diana walked out. "Is he dead?" asked the princess.

Naruto looked around and spoke out loud. "**I don't know, but that was one of my strongest attacks.** **Futon Rasenshurike destroys everything in its path**"

The queen was speechless, this man… this boy, had fought a battle worthy of gods… and he risked himself to save both her and her daughter, but what surprised her the most was that he was **here**, fighting tooth and nail for people that he didn't even know… just like… _that_ man, _that_ man that defeated her a long time ago. Just how much did the world really change?

The ninja looked to the side and nodded to two of his clones. They were created just before Naruto jumped into the air to hit the god and they had remained hidden ever since, gathering natural chakra while he was distracting the beast.

The clones dispelled and Naruto's red aura receded.

"Wow… d-did you see… I've never...that was-" Flash tried to speak.

"Incredible…" finished Superman.

"Indeed, I have never seen such an attack…" spoke J'onn.

"Thanks." spoke the blond turning to face them. He had entered sage mode due to the clones dispelling but his features were a little different then his usual appearance. He had silver eyes, his muscles were more define; his face was more angled with eyebrows more sharp. The markings around his eyes turned sharper and now covered his eyelashes as well.

"What happened to your eyes?" asked Diana.

"What's wrong with them?" he asked.

"They're silver…" she returned.

"Really?... It must be this place…"

"Wow, man I can't believe it! You kicked that guy's ass from here to Hell and back…" spoke Flash relieve that it was over.

"Yeah, well… agh…" that's when he felt it. It felt like a 1000 explosions going off all out in a chain reaction. "TAKE COVER!!" he screamed. "GET AWAY, NOW!!!" he spoke as the earth started to shake.

"_**AAAAGGAAHHHH!!!" **_the crater exploded in a fierce blast. And out of it, stepped a crippled Hades with half of his body covered in cuts and bruises, his armour almost completely gone and the other half mangled with bits of broken bones sticking out, but healing and relocating themselves.

He screamed in pain as his body was reconnecting his bones. He was breathing heavily from the attack and felt fatigued from so much use of his power, but he new power rushed in replenishing his strength.

"_**I… I'LL DESTROY EVERYTHING!!! NOTHING WILL REMAIN OF THIS INSULT, NOT EVEN AAASH!!! ARAGHH!!!" **_he started firing fireballs and flame attacks at everything that moved, including his servants who were now running back into the portal.

The heroes took refuge and hid behind what they could; Hades had gone insane with rage and was meaning to destroy everything.

Naruto took refuge behind a stone statue and watched as Hades destroyed everything in his path, the cavern was starting to crack and if he didn't do something soon everything would be gone. 'But what? I threw some of everything at him and the guy just doesn't stay down, maybe if I could fight with more tails I'd have a chance but this close space is no place for a fight of that level.' He then turned to the key and back at Hades. Finally he closed his eyes and thought long and hard, his face turning into a scorn of frustration and anger. '_**Guys, I'm sorry…**_'

He ran full speed at the key and pressed both hands on its handle. He channelled a lot of chakra in it and went through fast handseals. "_**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU**_", seals snaked away and in a small glowing explosion a small green toad appeared on the ground.

"Where the heck am I?" it asked.

Naruto pulled out a brush with ink and a scroll from his pouch and started writing fast. "There's no time. Take this to Fukasaku…" he returned giving the scroll back to the toad.

"But wait, you're… Naruto?" asked the frog.

Both had to take cover from a fireball as it hit the wall next to them sending debris everywhere.

"There' no time to explain! Go!" screamed Naruto as the toad left, message in hand. Naruto looked where the toad used to be and felt distraught. "… bye."

Naruto then got up, determined and fearless, he grabbed the key by it's handles and started to pull. "AAAHHHH!!!" Lighting shot out of the key burning his hands as it did with Diana. He screamed at the top of his lungs but refused to let go. "Aaahhhh, k-KUSO!!!"

Hades turned around and saw what the ninja was doing. _**"NO!!!" **_he screamed firing fireball after fireball at him.

Uzumaki took cover behind the key and channelled as much chakra as he could in his arms.

When the fireballs finally stopped Naruto jumped in the air with a **Rasengan** in his hand. "Aaahhhh" he slammed it in the key with all his might shattering it. "Go to hell!!"

The shattered key released a yellow energy that was quickly absorbed by the portal and turned it into a whirlpool of flame pulling everything into it.

Demons and skeletons were pulled in and Hades was holding on for dear life to the ground. Naruto was using chakra in his legs and arms to hold onto the pedestal.

The force was getting stronger and stronger even huge stone columns didn't stand a chance

Faust's body turned to ash as his robes were pulled in.

Superman was using all his power to stay airborne and J'onn was doing the same while phasing sometimes to avoid the rubble. Batman used his grappling hock to hold on to a strong stone column while Flash was literally running on the debris to avoid getting sucked in.

Diana had it the worst; she was trying to fly while holding her mother but sand and dust got in her eye, she couldn't see the pillar that hit her, rendering her mother unconscious and making her loose balance and be caught in the whirlwind.

Hades saw Hippolyta coming his way and caught her before she could be sucked in. Naruto saw Diana and caught her before she would be lost to Hell.

Hades tried to get away (**AAGHH!!**) but a large stone pillar hit him before he could get away. He and the queen got caught in the whirlwind.

"Mother!!" Diana flew away from safety and caught her mother before she could be pulled in but the wind was too strong and Diana was getting pulled in. The rocks and the loose pillars were hard to avoid, and they were pushing her within the void.

"Diana, the lasso!!" screamed Naruto.

Diana pulled her lasso out with one hand and threw it at her teammate who caught it and wrapped it around his arm.

Naruto caught it but he was barely holding on, he was still in sage mode but it wouldn't last more then a few seconds. For some reason they were really heavy, he then looked back at them and saw the source of his trouble… "Diana, loose some weight!!"

Diana looked back and was horrified Hades was holding onto her mother and climbing up them like a human ladder. He was just at her legs when she tried to kick him away but he caught her legs with his long forked tongue, and wouldn't let go.

Naruto saw the problem and, with effort, made a clone that jumped away and landed feet first on Hades face making him let go of the two amazons and dispersed soon after.

"_**HIPOLYTAAAA!!!!" **_screamed the god as he fell into the abyss.

But now there was another problem: the gates were closing fast and sage mode was gone. The ninja pulled with all his might but with how fast they were closing and how slow he was pulling them, they'd be crushed by the two gates. With one last effort, Naruto pushed the last of his chakra in his arms and threw them away, but he also lost the chakra in his feet and was now heading towards the still empty space between the doors.

Luckily or unluckily for him the doors had closed and he slammed into them with a decent amount of force. That combined with the incredible fatigue, lack of chakra, cracked bones and blood that was coming out of his mouth was enough to lose consciousness. The last thing he saw was Diana and the others rushing to his side.

'Sorry guys… I will definitely return one day…'

--------------Myobokuzan-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fukasaku-sama, Fukasaku-sama!" called a toad running to the elder.

"Calm down little one, catch your breath." ordered the elder.

"Sorry… Fukasaku-sama, you're not going to believe this… I was summoned, and not just by anyone. It was Uzumaki Naruto!" spoke the toad.

"What!? What did you say!? Are you sure?" he asked.

"Hai, it was him." answered the small toad.

"If you're lying, you will be punished…" spoke Fukasaku harshly.

"N-no sir, I speak the truth… He summoned me for a few seconds somewhere strange an underground cave maybe and gave me this to give to you…" said the toad presenting the scroll.

Fukasaku opened the scroll and read it a few times confirming the handwriting and everything:

"_I am alive… Naruto Uzumaki."_

**---------TBC-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**That's it. I hope you liked it…**


	21. Ch 18 Paradise Lost Closing the wounds

"talk"

'thoughts(demon conversation)'

'_private thoughts'_

"_**demonic voice**__"_

"**demonic voice(clearer)**"

Beta: Sithmaster56a

**Chapter 18: Paradise Lost – Closing the wounds…**

**------------Last time --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I am not from this world. So no car, plane, ship or train can get to my home."

"What? Then you lied to us!" she spoke harshly feeling betrayed.

"I didn't lie to you! I am a ninja, I came from a village like I said, I trained ever since I was young, I lived in a world isolated from this like I told you. I left out just one important detail: I was born on another planet. I didn't lie to you Diana; I just didn't tell you everything. But what is more important is that I am still your friend…" he argued looking right into her eyes.

"…I see. But what does this have to do with the Key to the Underworld?"

"Maybe I can use the stone to increase the power of my jutsu and summon some help to return home." He answered.

"How do you know it will work?"

"I don't…"

"'How and why', there hasn't been a day I have not asked myself that question."

"Don't tell the others. I don't want them looking down on me with pity or troubling them with my misfortune. I told you because I wanted you to know where I stand and that I value our friendship." he finished.

"We will definitely not loose!"

"**I don't if you're the biggest idiot I've ever come to see in all my years, or one of the most devious ones I've ever meet. With just that, you covered your bases… I never knew you had it in you…"**

"Let's see if this works."

"So… it… worked?" Naruto starred at the spot before placing his hands on his head and then extended them outward. "YAHOOO!!!!" he screamed happily.

"_**Tremble mortals! Your Lord has come at last!"**_ spoke the dark god coming out of the flames.

"Welcome, Lord Hades. To honour you, I brought an offering." Spoke the kneeling Faust with a mix of admiration and slight fear, presenting Hypolita to the god.

"When will you learn to shut up!?** ODAMA RASENGAN!!**" screamed the blond hitting the god in the chest with the giant ball.

"**(AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!)**"

"**Naruto… you're a fool…" **spoke the fox looking at the beaten ninja.

"**You are… weak."**

Diana was just about to be sucked into the pit when a huge transparent hand grabbed her and pulled her back to the outside.

"_**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU**_", on the ground appeared a green frog looking around.

"Where the heck am I?" it asked.

Naruto pulled out a brush with ink and a scroll from his pouch and started writing fast. "There's no time. Take this to Fukasaku…" he answered quickly, giving the scroll back to the toad.

**Rasengan** in hand. "Aaahhhh" he slammed it in the key with all his might breaking it. "Go to hell!!"

With one last effort, Naruto pushed the last of his chakra into his arms and threw the amazons away, but he also lost the chakra in his feet and was now heading towards the doors and slammed into them with a decent amount of force. That combined with the incredible fatigue, lack of chakra, cracked bones and blood that was seeping out of his mouth, was more than enough to make him loose consciousness. The last thing he saw was Diana and the others rushing to his side.

'Sorry guys… I will definitely return one day…'

"Fukasaku-sama!" called a toad running to the elder.

"Calm down little one, catch your breath." Returned the elder.

"Sorry… Fukasaku-sama, you're not going to believe this… I was summoned, and not just anyone. It was Uzumaki Naruto!" spoke the toad.

"What!? What did you say!? Are you sure?" he asked.

"Hai, it was him." Returned the small toad.

Fukasaku opened the scroll and read it a few times confirming the handwriting and everything:

"_I'm alive … Naruto Uzumaki."_

**---------And now the conclusion------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Tttss to imagine…"

"Eeahhhh tthhh keak that guy's asss…"

'_Sounds… that's all I could hear… They made no sense to me… Most of them…'_

"… A team of one…"

'"…_a team of one"… "A team of one…"…that thought keeps echoing in my mind…_'

------Dreamscape----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Do you think there's someone living up there?" asked a young boy looking at the moon._

"_I don't know… maybe. Why would they?" Spoke a little girl._

"… _I don't know… m-maybe they're wondering what it's like here…" wondered the boy._

"… _I guess." Returned the girl._

"…_Do you think we'll ever meet him?"_

"_(TTSZZZZ) (BOOOOMMMM!!!)" confusion, dizziness, imbalance, vertigo… I was feeling all of them while strange sounds and whistling were echoing in his ears… "Naaauuhfooo ahhhe uuu teeee!? Baak uuuf do uuu haeee viuuaal… Reauergddd! Naaauuufooo!!" I try standing and feel the earth in my hands and feet while everything is spinning around me. There's something coming my way… a ball of light... Where am I? The voice is finally clearing. "Aaaeeefff… CALL BACKUP NOW!"_

"_Any sign of Fox?!" _

_Oh yeah…_

"_No, sir! I think we lost him…"_

"… not yet." The ninja crouches down before jumping high in the air avoiding the ball of light that levelled the ground below him.

He landed in a crouch and makes a mad dash for a mound of sand, jumping over it while making two blue balls in his hands to confront his enemy…

-------END---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eyes suddenly flash open. They blinked once, twice, once more… the image is finally clearing. He sees… the ceiling, a dim lighted ceiling.

"_Where am I?"_

His hand moves to his sore head and… bandages…

Feeling is slowly starting to be restored followed by sound, taste and smell.

A bad taste is in his mouth, the dry taste of something metallic yet nothing solid, a bitter sort of taste that felt like the neck was caving in on itself… After a moment, a thought bubbled to the surface of his mind… blood.

He moves his head to see a bowl of water next to the bed. He tries to bend to retrieve it but his body is completely against it… a mixture of numbness, pain and muscle soreness overwhelmed him.

He lifts his arms in the air with some effort and only now sees that they are all bandaged up. His right arm is bandaged from the very tip of his fingers to his elbow, while his left only has the hand and joints bandaged.

He traces his hands from his face to his lower midsection and can feel bandages on his forehead, face, chest and legs.

Soon after, enough feeling has returned to his hands to risk making another effort for the bowl.

He moves and ignoring the pain manages to bring the bowl to his chest.

He tries to drink, but thirst and blood made his throat as dry as a bone. He chokes on the water and spills it on the sheets he's covered in.

After a moment he tries again and this time the wonderful liquid of life finally fills his body. He hungrily drinks the liquid like his life depended on it. After finishing the water he throws the bowl away and tries to remember how he got there and his last memories before waking up.

'_Agghhh… Dream… no… a memory… maybe… I remember Diana… and fighting Hades…'_

Having enough he tried to use his legs.

They could move but barely.

The ninja next tried to sit up.

A very bad move.

As soon as he was on his feet, he couldn't even balance and fell, luckily, back on the bed.

His injuries were just too much to handle without some help.

Now, a normal person would just sit patiently in bed and rest. But this isn't just anyone… and there's nothing more annoying that an impatient patient.

So out of stubbornness and with a little more effort, Naruto finally stabilizes himself on his feet and manages to support himself with the wall.

He followed it to the entrance which had two closed doors and finally leaned in with his full body on it for comfort and enjoying the cool touch.

However, before he knew it, the door was being opened away from him. Losing his balance he fell forward and hit something soft with his head but that didn't stop him from falling and before he knew it he was on the ground… but not hurt… he was on something soft… (AH!)

He heard something that sounded like a moan. Looking up, he realized what the source of the moan was... definitely female…

'_Huh? White gown?' _he wondered seeing the cloth up close.

He was on someone, a very female someone with his head on her breasts and his hands on her sides.

But more importantly, that _someone_ was the queen herself.

"Sorry… this… I... this… is an accident…" he tried speaking but his mouth barely made a sentence.

The queen herself didn't know how to respond except maybe with an angry scowl.

"My queen!! Get off her, you barbarian!!!" spoke a young woman with long red hair in a ponytail and made a huge dash to the queen and this dirty _violator._

"Hiya!" she landed a strong kick on the man's head launching him back into the room and into a chair, breaking it on impact and knocking him out… again…

This particularly unlucky man was Naruto Uzumaki.

-------An hour and 3 new bandages later------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team had assembled in Shadowman's chambers along with Amazon escort. They were starting to worry, but the Amazon medic assigned to him claimed that he was going in and out of consciousness.

"Waahooo… Itai (trans. ouch)…"

"I think he's coming to…" spoke the princess hearing the ninja moan in pain.

"Finally…" spoke Flash coming in. "Hey, what's with the extra bandages?" he asked.

"Don't ask…" returned the princess. "Are you alright?" asked Diana standing next to the bed.

"Awww… probably not… What happened?" he returned. "The last thing I remember is… a crazy, psychotic woman almost knocking my head off…"

Diana found herself amused. "Yes… Artemis can prove to be rough, she told me everything… but if I didn't know you better, I might have done worse…" she returned with an angry scowl that promised pain.

The ninja turned an annoyed expression in return. "Diana, I think the only things I don't have bruised or bandaged are my teeth, eyebrows and luckily my… you know…" he stopped himself before making one big mistake that could prove fatal. Amazon = Kunoichi and using anything related to _manhood_ in such a situation would guarantee pain.

Diana returned a relaxed sign with traces of embarrassment mixed in. "Well, you're pretty lucky. Not many have survived fighting gods… and even fewer live to tell the tale…"

"Don't count yourself lucky yet." Stated someone by the entrance.

Turning to the source of the voice, the ninja saw a fiery red head with her long red hair in a ponytail with a yellow sleeveless shirt that exposed some skin; she had brown pants that ended at her waistline and sandals on her feet. "Had the queen not stopped me, your head might have been lying where you rest… little man." She spoke.

Naruto felt a very familiar sense of déjà vu. _'This crazy chick reminds me of trigger… and if that's the case…'_ "You talk pretty big… for someone that picks fights with half dead people…" he shot at her.

He was answered with an angry glare. "… 'Talk big'? I don't know what that means but I know sarcasm when I see it… and even in your best shape, I would have punched your face off." she answered angrily.

"… I guess I can add 'idiot' next to crazy and psychotic… here's some advice, red, I can take you on your best day in my worst condition… and still mop the floor with your hair…" he smirked under the bandages.

"_Naruto… you idiot… You have no idea what kind of person Artemis is…" _thought the princess looking at the blond with some fear… "Alright, that's enou- (BOOM!!)" before the princess finished her sentence; the red headed Amazon was already in the air, going for a high-kick.

But Naruto somehow found the power to role to the side and fall out of the bed before the kick hit. The bed, however, was broken apart by the kick. "You mongrel!"

She would have killed him had he not jumped onto the ceiling. "You really _are_ crazy! Trying to kill a man who is bedridden!?" he snapped at her with a mix of anger and surprise.

"Crazy? I'll show you! And you don't look sick at all, unless that's another word for stupid!" she reeled back in anger.

"That's a figure of speech, dumbass! Get your ass back to school, stupid!" he returned angry.

Artemis was gritting her teeth in anger. This bastard was not only mocking her and everything she stood for, he was making her look stupid in front of the princess and the other Amazons outside. "You… you….**YOU'RE DEAD!! **UAaahh!!" she screamed pulling out her sword and jumping to cut this outsider's head clean off.

However, just as she was about to leave him a head shorter, he disappeared from where he had been and appeared on the ground just below her. Reaching out, the ninja caught her leg and with some strain spun her around in one loop before throwing her into a wall.

The redhead hit the wall back first, she was a little shaken from the impact but she quickly regained her bearings. _'…He used the ceiling as a ramp and twisted his body just before hitting ground…_' She wasn't about to let it go… she retrieved her sword from the ground and pushed full speed at the man.

"Artemis, enough!" Diana had enough of the fighting for one night, and making a bad first impression was something shameful for the princess…

But her cries reached deaf ears; the Amazon completely ignored her and went for the kill…

Naruto wasn't about to let himself get killed now… He saw the Amazon behind him and in one swift rotation; he pulled the sword out of her sheath and charged at the PMSing redhead.

"IAaaaHHH (cling)…" he caught her thrust in a parry. He stared her dead in the eye, green eyes meeting blue eyes…

Both stared into the other's eyes, both pressed their blades one against the other.

Naruto was enthralled by her beautiful eyes, and felt a sense of nostalgia pressing on his mind… … a very bad mistake.

In one swift move Artemis, showing great footwork, managed to spin her leg between his and trip him…

Shadowman tried to catch himself on his left free hand, but just as his hand touched the ground, the Amazon's rammed her knee into his ribs knocking him away in a wall…

She charged at her target and brought her blade up…

'_His head would roll on the ground for his insolence!'_ she thought pushing for the cut…

"ENOUGH, ARTEMIS!!"

A voice full of authority that demanded obedience from Artemis shook the walls of the room and everyone inside. The queen had finally arrived…

Artemis pulled her sword back and sheathed it; even she couldn't go against the queen's orders, no matter the circumstances. "My queen…"

"Artemis, what is this discord that I hear from my chambers!?" she asked the captain.

"I was just sentencing this impertinent trash to what he deserved…" she said pointing at the troublemaker.

"Who's a 'trash'? You crazy bithmmm…!" before he could finish the others heroes were on him with Superman holding him in place and J'onn muffling his mouth with his hand.

'_What the hell are you thinking?! Do you want to get killed?' _the heroes wondered looking incredulously at the blond hero.

The queen fought back a smirk, this man was really amusing, or really stupid, but she couldn't lament him for now. "What exactly are the crimes that justify your sentence of death?" she asked.

"My queen! He tried to molest you with his filthy hands; he is a beast that deserves to be put down. He has also insulted my honour and provoked me with his forked tongue…" she stated firmly

"That's my line!! It was an accident, and **you** started it, you uptight whhhgmmm!" The ninja returned after breaking free for a moment, only to be held back in his place.

"Be silent, or I'll cut your tongue out!" shouted the annoyed redhead.

"Artemis, enough. Stand down; this warrior was essential in our victory against Hades. Had he not been there, I shudder to think how the outcome could have been different." Returned the queen with a commanding tone in her voice. "He is injured and our guest."

"But, my queen…"

"Accident or not, I have already forgiven him. Now stand down." Finished the queen. She turned to the Amazon medic. "Alexa resume your treatment."

"Of course, my queen. Please get back in the bed." said the medic.

Once back in bed, the Amazon started her diagnosis.

Naruto noticed her for the first time. She had red hair like the crazy chick from earlier, except that hers was long and flowing, she had a very kind face with light blue eyes. She wasn't as built as the other, so she probably wasn't a warrior. She was dressed in a white dress with short sleeves, reaching down to just above her knees.

"Your wounds have reopened, I'm going to have to change your bandages…" she said.

"Fine…" he responded leaving himself in her care. The young man then turned the others and stared.

They stared back for a moment, not knowing what exactly he wanted.

"I'm not dead… is there some other reason to stay and watch her take my clothes off?" he asked with a sarcastic tone.

The others stared stupefied for a moment; you could say a brick hit them square on the head. Changing bandages means getting naked again.

"Oh… um… sorry. We'll meet outside after you're done." said Superman leading everyone out.

Flash turned to look at his doctor and cringed. "See you soon…" He gave him a thumbs up and left. _'Lucky bastard…'_

"Take care of him…" said Diana leaving.

"He's in good hands…" the doctor said.

After everyone left, the hero couldn't help but let out a breath that he didn't know he'd been holding. It felt really strange getting all the attention. He turned to the doctor and watched her take off his bandaged arm. He stared at her for a full minute, she didn't even look at his face, instead she was concentrated fully on the task of healing. He wanted to say something, but nothing came to mind… "…… sorry… for the trouble." He managed to pull out.

She turned surprised at him just to catch his face turn away from hers. She expected many things, some out of reason, some lecherous, some even imagined, but she never expected an apology. "… There is nothing to feel sorry about, this is my duty…" she returned with a small smile.

"…" he returned his gaze to her with some interest; he didn't exactly expect her to respond.

"In fact… it is we that should apologize for all the trouble caused. Diana and the queen told us how you were the one that faced Hades, and how you were injured… we owe you our lives." She finished wrapping bandages around his other arm.

"Well… it wasn't that much of a big dead…" he returned.

She turned in a blink to his face with the biggest eyes she could muster. 'He fights, _survives, and defeats _a god, and he shrugs it off like it was a horse-ride around the island… is this man crazy?' she wondered. "P-please stand up…"

He did and raised his hands so she could wrap the bandages. As she did he could smell her feminine scent. _'She smells like dry paper, ink, mixed with fresh spring flowers…'_

After she unwrapped his old bandages, she stared at his wounds and checked his ribs… "(WHuaa!)" She was surprised by the discovery.

"What is it?"

"Your wounds… with the exception of the serious ones, most of them are healed. What magic do you use?" she asked looking at him.

"No magic… I just heal fast." He answered quickly.

Hearing the sharpness of his response, she didn't press him on it any longer. She lightly wrapped some bandages on, and finished.

"It might be nothing… but I want to change the bandages on your head as well." She returned.

Naruto stood still, even though he was expecting her to tell him to turn around.

She didn't, maybe she was too impressed by his ability to remember.

So, now he was _stuck_ watching her well developed chest while she was working… the lucky bastard.

"Why did you tell them that?" she asked him checking his head for any wounds… it wasn't even swollen.

"Tell what?" he asked slightly distracted.

"That you had to undress? I didn't tell you to undress and there is nothing to bandage…"

"I just wanted a little privacy…" he returned. "What's the damage? Am I going to live?" he asked amused.

"Well… that pretty much depends on you…" she responded amused as well. "But not today."

"Thank you. Can I leave now?" he asked.

"I would recommend you stay in bed for a few days… Truthfully, I didn't expect you to be even able to move… HEY!" while she wasn't looking he was already on his feet pulling his shirt and clothes back on.

"Sorry, doc. But the best medicine is always the one that makes you cringe…" he said feeling a little sore. He tried to walk and felt some soreness in his muscles, but all was well.

Before leaving he turned to her with a smile… "Thanks, my name is Naruto…" he said holding his hand open for a shake.

She looked at his open hand and then back to his smiling face. "I'm Alexa…" she returned but didn't shake his hand.

He pulled back his hand feeling a little awkward and left.

He expected to find a clear room, but true to their words, they were outside waiting to get back in.

They all carried surprised faces; they didn't expect _him_ to come out to them.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" asked Diana.

"I'm fine… some exercise will do me good." He returned.

"Man, you're like Wolverine from the X-men, minus the metal bones." Mused Flash with a smile.

"I'm kind of wishing I had them…" replied the blond.

"You had us worried for a while…" said Superman feeling at ease.

"Thanks, but you shouldn't worry too much, it takes a lot worse to take me down." Answered the Uzumaki feeling tough.

"It was your healing factor that saved you, without it, you would be dead." said Batman looking emotionless but the ninja could feel the scolding in his voice.

"You don't have to be so worried." He said rubbing the back of his head.

He turned to an exit and saw he was in one of the islands huge buildings. They were currently being repaired by the amazons to the best of their abilities; he took a seat on the stairs followed closely by the others "My mind's a little fuzzy. What happened after I passed out?"

Diana felt that she should be the one to tell him since she felt responsible.

"Well, after you were forced to break the key, the doors to the Underworld began closing. We were just about to get crushed when you mustered the strength to pull us out. But it looked like you lost your footing and were pulled toward the abyss. Fortunately, the doors closed before you could be sucked in and you survived…"

_----------Flashback--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Diana reached the ninja who was already unconscious, followed closely by Batman. She reached the ninja and pulled him up so he was leaning against the doors. "Naruto! Are you alright?"_

_Batman was the second to arrive. He kneeled next to the Amazon and used his medical knowledge to give the boy a quick diagnosis and determine any serious injury._

_The others soon joined in._

"_Is he okay?" asked Flash._

_Batman concluded his diagnosis and got up. "He's got a concussion, with 5 cracked ribs, no spinal injuries, burned and bruised hands, no ripped muscles, bruises, cuts and general trauma on his body… He's busted up pretty bad but his healing abilities are working on it… He's going to need rest and I'm going to need some bandages…"_

"_That's a relief…" signed Superman feeling a weight lifted off his shoulders._

"_Ugh…" Diana turned to her mother who was waking up herself. She left Naruto in Batman's care and rushed to her mother._

"_I got you, mother." Spoke the princess holding her mother in a resting position in her arms._

"… _and Hades?"_

"_He's where he belongs…" answered the princess turning to the gates._

_The queen followed her direction and saw the young man on the ground bleeding. 'He must have been the one that… but I thought he was dead…what is this boy?'_

"_What did you ever see in him?" asked Diana astonished that someone could actually love such a demented man._

_Hypolita took a moment to think to herself. 'I was young and stupid…' "Ancient history… Thank Hera it's over…"_

"_Is it? What about our petrified sisters?" asked Diana._

_The queen responded with a saddened face, having remembered the fate of her warriors._

"_We should get back to the surface. Shadowman needs rest and maybe we can find a solution to restoring them…" said J'onn turning to the women._

"_Yeah, let's blow this hellhole…" cheered Flash._

_Everyone else agreed, and soon they were back on the surface with Naruto in Superman's arms._

_On the surface the team and queen could only look on the remains of the island. Faust's invasion left a pretty deep mark in the once paradise that used to be their home…_

"_What are we going to do?" asked Diana._

_Flash suddenly had an idea… "I still have this snake disky thinking…" he said showing the medusa amulet._

"_But only Faust knew the spell." stated J'onn._

_The sun was rising and before they knew it, said amulet started to light up and get hotter by the second. So hot, that Flash had to release it from his hand._

_It continued to shine and the statues were beginning to glow as well. Stone started to transform to flesh and in a few seconds the Amazon warriors were restored._

_Diana's face lit up. "Look! They're transforming back to normal."_

"_Faust's spell must have had a time limit." Said J'onn._

_Shadowman started moaning and became restless "Ughh…. (Cough)(Cough)" he coughed up more blood and returned to unconsciousness._

_Batman was by his side in a flash and checked him out. "I need to stabilize him! I need a bed, now!"_

_------------End Flashback------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Thankfully, Batman was able to apply first aid and my sisters woke up. I told them about what you have done and have since been treating you." She finished.

"…that's good." He muttered.

"You don't sound very pleased." Questioned J'onn.

"O-oh no… it's not that… I'm just a little tired." Shadowman answered.

"Now that you're up, we should leave…" said the dark knight.

"'Leave'? You gotta be kidding me…!" whined Flash feeling outraged.

"Yes, mother would want to thank you personally…" said the princess.

"We did what we came here to do. The tower isn't going to be watching the Earth itself…" returned the dark hero.

"I have to agree with Batman, Flash." Added the man of steel.

"What? Now you too? What is it with you guys? This is a one in a lifetime opportunity!" complained Flash.

The other heroes returned his ideas with a critical eye. _'Oh yeah, of course: A boy scout, a loner and a Martian, who am I talking to?! Unless!'_ "Hey Shadow! You're with me on this, huh, huh?" said the Flash placing his over the hero's shoulder.

"I have to stay. I got to gather my gear from the basement, anyway." he said looking at the floor.

"Okay, so it's settled, we stay a little longer." Cheered Flash.

"Not me, call me if you need help…" said Batman turning to leave.

"I got to go too. Someone has to watch over Metropolis." Said Superman closely following.

"Come on, J'onn, you can spare a day…" pleaded Flash.

"(Sigh), I guess Green Lantern and Hawkgirl are due to change shifts…" said J'onn.

"Good man, now first…"

"I'm sorry, but I would much rather explore these temples…" interrupted the Martian.

"Oh man…!" exhaled the red clad speedster.

Naruto got up on his feet and started walking outside.

"Where are you going?" asked J'onn.

"…Just to get some fresh air…" replied the blond with a smile but feeling a weight pushing heavily on his shoulders.

Diana stared on sadly as he left.

As soon as he was outside, he walked and watched as Amazons turned with scorn on their faces and hateful glances. _'Why do I feel nostalgic?'_

As he got to the edge of the city, two amazons stood in his way.

"Are you going to let me pass?" he asked.

"We can't let you pass outsider. Our queen has ordered us to make sure you don't get lost in the jungle." said a blond haired Amazon with a scowl on her face.

The blond stared back at her with a scowl on his own on his face. "Why do you hide behind orders? Just admit that you don't trust me…" he questioned, his Killing intent unconsciously countering hers.

Her scowl only deepened and was about to pull her sword out and voice her threat…

"Stand down, sister." Said the princess flying in from behind the ninja.

He only responded with a small glance while the amazons visibly relaxed or at least were less intent on cutting off his head.

"Let him pass…" she said.

The Amazons responded with some curious looks on their faces and after some glances at the ninja, they allowed passage.

"Walk with me…" said the princess walking ahead.

The ninja gave the Amazons another glance before he left after his teammate.

When they were far enough out of earshot, he couldn't help but sigh. "They don't trust me, do they?"

"Is it that obvious?" she asked.

"The stares of death were a pretty obvious 'You're dead' sign." He returned.

"Please, do not judge us by their harsh words or strictness. Their hearts froze a long time ago when they were betrayed by men. They carry that hostility even now after thousands of years." She said turning sadly to her friend.

"They have a saying on my world.'If you don't bury the past, the past will bury you'." he stated sagely.

"… true, I can only hope that one day, they can reconnect with the world and forgive man." She returned.

The ninja stopped in his tracks and turned his sight to the princess. "Why did you follow me?"

She stopped and turned to meet his eyes. Eyes that had lost their shine. "I wanted to thank you… you sacrificed your way back home to save ours. We are deeply indebted to you."

"… I did what I had to do." He muttered walking past her.

"But, your home…"

"I found one way… who's to say there isn't another?" he turned to meet her eyes with a determined smile. "What kind of man would I be if I left like that?"

She looked at his smile with her own. "And when that time will come, I will help you however I can." She said.

Naruto held his fist in the air aimed right at her.

She looked at the fist with curiosity, not understanding his intent.

"Oh… when two friends trust each other they make a proper greeting…" he said.

Diana finally caught on and punched his fist… punched it hard…

He smiled but waved his hand around to relieve the pain while Diana looked at him with amusement and confidence.

"You know… you're not supposed to hit **that** hard." He said.

She smiled back embarrassed but amused.

"Why don't you go back, sort things out with your mother, I'll go for a walk and return later…"

"Are you sure you won't get lost?"

"It's an island, how can you get lost?" he questioned sarcastically.

"Alright, see you later…" she returned before flying away.

He watched her leave until she was out of sight… dark rainy clouds seemed to materialize out of nowhere in the sky… his smile faded, his hair fell over his eyes, his muscles tensed so hard they threatened to explode.

He fell on his knees… his nails growing sharp and finally into claws… he grit his teeth until they threatened to shatter… he closed his eyes so tightly that his skull almost swallowed them.

The wind started raging around him in a vortex of dust and earth, the very air around him grew so heavy that the very ground underneath his feet was collapsing on itself.

His eyes opened sharply and glowing red eyes looked at the ground with a savage hate and hostility… His hands scrapped two full hands of soil and crushed it in his hands until, whatever remained, became as hard as stone…

"_**Weak… I was… too… weak…"**_

----------TBC------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here it is… finally. I hope you enjoyed it.


	22. Ch 19 Paradise Lost: Sisters

"talk"

'thoughts(demon conversation)'

'_private thoughts'_

"_**demonic voice**__"_

"**demonic voice(clearer)**"

This is the beta version of the chapter. Courtesy of sithmaster and myself. It is the final version of the chapter, some changes and detail is added or changed... We hope you enjoy the chapter...

Like always, I don't own Naruto or Justice League.

**Chapter 19: Paradise Lost – Sisters though and through…**

**

* * *

**"I... was ... too... weak."

.

.

.

.

'**Baka... I told you... this would turn out bad... ' **said a fox voice, but this time it wasn't out of spite or amusement. It very neutral, like a scolding, but to the boy, it felt like kicking a downed man.

"..."

'**The silent treatment? Is that how much you degenerated?'**

"..."

'**I guess in the end, you're still just a stupid little boy... look at yourself now... you are a just a shadow of your former self...' ****'**distaste mixed with pity were aimed at the ninja. **'How the mighty have fallen.'**

The ninja didn't even move, he was so out of his thoughts that nothing seamed to penetrate him. "...t... p" he mumbled.

'**...What was that?' **asked the fox. **'I thought I heard some grumbling beat up animal… did you hear anything, dead-man?'**

"… shut up." Naruto repeated finally opening his eyes.

''**Shut up'?... Why?... Does it hurt to know the truth?... Does it hurt to know that you failed like the looser you are? Does-'**

"Shut up…"

'**What was that, clown? Did you just say something?'**

"Shut up."

'**Then why don't you stop me?' **

'…'

'**Huh… just like I thought. Your silence is like words written in a book to me… You barely pulled less of a draw… no, you could have won, but you lost the prize… but that is nothing new to you is there… you've always failed when it really counts…' **distaste and arrogance reached their peek.

Fire, Uzumaki was literally on fire… "Shut up! You stupid asshole! What do you know? Huh? What do you know about me! "

'… **more then you can imagine…'**

"You, son of a bitch… That was nothing! You think I'm going to put up with your bullshit? I'm not your plaything to screw around with, when your arse wants to! You think you know me so well? You think I give a crap about what you think I should do? I don't give a damn about what anyone thinks! SO, FUCK YOU!" he screamed rather loudly, his lungs taking in as much air as they could, adrenaline filling his head and heart.

'… **better… NOW, you're starting to sound like your old self…'**

Naruto's breathing slowed down. "W-what… y-you… you were just fucking with me?" he asked shocked.

'… **partly. I just couldn't stand you.' **

"you…" he tried to say but was interrupted.

'**You stupid kid… learn to look out for yourself, that's what kept me alive all this time… kill your heart and every attachment that you make, it will only make it harder for you in the long run…' **finished the fox.

"b-but I…" _I tried to make a comeback, but the fox was already gone… the subject was closed and I had to lament on our __**talk. **_

As Naruto got back on his feet, he started walking aimlessly through the island, no destination or time limit on his mind.

-Amazon Temple-

* * *

The princess was enjoying some quality time with her mother. That is, if you consider, putting the temple back together, 'quality time'.

The princess was a big help, her superior strength and ability to fly made short work of the rubble and broken columns on the floor. Her mother, the queen of Amazons, was helping her lift the heavier slabs.

"It's still hard to believe that the island was almost completely destroyed by one man." spoke the princess.

"When dealing with the servant of a god, I'd hardly call him a man. Still, if you hadn't returned when you had, we would have suffered more losses then we have." the queen explained as she threw a piece of rubble away.

Diana looked dejected remembering how the sorcerer crushed her Amazon sister. "We lost a few good friends… but gained new ones." Stated the princess with a shine of hope.

The queen however was unsure "… maybe. I still can't believe you left the island like that…"

Diana felt like sinking into a hole from the guilt, this was not something she could avoid. "Forgive me; mother, but the world needed my strength. I regret leaving without telling you, but I don't regret leaving."

The queen sighed heavily. "Be that as it may, I'm afraid your actions will be taken into account…"

Diana looked down at her feet, feeling the authority of a queen, not a mother, in front of her. "I understand…"

They both got back to renovating the temple, with a very tense and heavy atmosphere between them.

"Tell me, where is the young warrior?" asked the queen.

"'Young warrior'? You mean, Shadowman?" asked the princess trying to remember.

"'Shadowman'? What kind of name is that?" she asked eyebrows knotting in slight confusion.

"He uses it as a superhero name. It's strange."

"Why?"

"Well, most names are associated with some kind of power or trait, he on the other hand, doesn't have anything associated with shadows..." answered the princess.

The queen raised an eyebrow, thinking about it for a moment before she turned to her daughter. "What do they call you?"

"M-me?... Well I… Wonder Woman… I didn't choose it… the people chose it for me…" spoke the princess sheepishly.

The queen repeated it time and time again in her head, imagining her daughter and returned with a full smile on her lips. "Ahahahaha… that fits you pretty well."

"Ahahahaha….." The princess turned to her mother with a surprised smile and started laughing herself; she could feel that pleasant feeling returning.

After a few moments the queen gained some composure to ask "By the way, Diana, have you seen Artemis?"

"No, not since she almost killed Shadowman…"

"Where is he anyway?" asked the queen having realised they had gotten off the topic of his whereabouts.

"He wanted some time alone… there was something he was concerned about..."

"Do you think Artemis wants to finish what she started?" asked the queen with some well hidden worry.

"I hope not. Shadowman is a great warrior but Artemis is one of strongest Amazons on the island…" returned the princess visibly worried. She knew how much Artemis could hold a grudge.

* * *

-Back to Naruto-

* * *

He was standing one of the highest points on the island, looking at the water all around and feeling the wind blow his hair back. Standing on the cliff edge, he was contemplating his losses.

'_In the end, I still lost... it doesn't matter how it happened... I know that the outcome might have been different if I had planned things more thoroughly...'_

He sighed deeply but... "(Sigh) Well... at least the message went through... " he said smiling. "Now, no one will have to worry anymore..." he stopped looked at the white clouds in the sky.

He got on his feet and looked in the skies. The ninja filled his lungs with as much as the clean air as possible... "YOOSHHAAA! Enough with all this crap!" He slapped both his hands on either side of his face, lifted his hands up, reaching for the skies and grinned like an idiot. "Nothing I can do about it now... Next time I'll definitely do it right!"

For the first time, his eyes caught the sight that lay before him. "Waaaauuu, this looks so cool, you can see everything from up here!" Indeed he could and something caught his sights.

"I should really check this out..."

He jumped down walked into the forest.

* * *

Artemis was having a very uncomfortable day. First a disciple of Hades, a man no less, invaded their island and singlehandedly, bet her amazons sister with his magic. The humiliation for her defeat still invaded her thoughts. And what had happened...

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_

* * *

_

_She was enjoying a good training session with her sisters in the forests when the first explosions were heard._

_(BOOM)_

"_What was that?" asked one of the amazons with shoulder length black hair, Alea. _

"_I don't know, but it came from the city..." said another, this one with blond curly hair, Helena._

"_But that's impossible, the barrier of gods protects the island." Said the third amazon, this one with light chocolate and short black curly hair, Kreia._

"_Then maybe it was an accident..." said the fourth sister with long straight brown hair that reached her mid-back, Persephone. _

_The last one of the warrior sisters looked at the city with fierce glare at the smoke. "No, no that isn't it, I know not a weapon or magic on the island capable of such devastation! Clear your thoughts and ready your swords sisters! We are being invaded!" she got on her feet and turned to her sisters who returned her fierce glare full of anger. Someone had invaded their paradise, someone was seeking to bring ruin to everything they had made in hundreds of years. _

_The amazons raced through the forest, speeding to the city as more and more explosions were heard._

_When they reached the city, they watched as three amazons ran at a robe dressed figure standing still with his back turned to them. _

_The three amazons attacked from three sides, they were a short distance away from him when he lifted his hands, and in a second they were glowing pink energy and fired two energy spheres at two of the amazons knocking them back._

"_HUAAA!" the third amazon was just about to take his head off when he pushed his fist forward and a magic bolt hit her in the gut. _

"_Is this all the power of the ruthless amazons?" he asked smugly."You are hardly worth my time."_

_The sisters were back on their feet, but wobbly from the attack. "You'll never gain anything from us, intruder!" said the leader of the three._

_Artemis and the other sisters watched how this all played out, trying to gain some information from the man and intervene if need be._

_The man turned a smug smile. "I never needed you to begin with..." He said forming a disk in his hand. _

"_AAAHHHHH!" the sisters screamed too late to hide their eyes. They started to petrify in stone that started at the eyes and spread all over their bodies, turning them to stone. _

_The hidden amazons watched in horror as their sisters were turned to stone statues before their eyes. Feelings of fright and anger started to overwhelm them. _

"_Hold your ground..." said Artemis holding her own anger back. She wanted to jump in and kill the man right now, but she couldn't risk her sisters' lives after what she had seen._

_Faust turned around and looked around him, sizing up his surroundings. He turned to the temple and started walking idly towards it. _

"_We have to stop him before he gets to the queen!" said Kreia following him. _

"_We have to attack." said Alea._

"_Maybe if we attack in two teams we could take him from all sides." Said Helena._

"_No! That's exactly what he wants... we can't attack him head first." Said Artemis having see the effectiveness of that plan earlier. _

"_Then what should we do?" asked Persephone._

_Faust was approaching the temple, he was confident since he crushed the amazon resistance. He was going to make his first step to real greatness here and now. He was in the middle of the city, with the temple right in front of him..._

_ He was about to take his next step when two arrows flew through the air. One arrow went almost through his head but luckily, his robs deflected it at the last second. And the other nearly went through his spine but again, the robes seam to deflect any physical damage. _

_ The amazons turned to their hiding spot before the man saw them. _

_ Faust turned around and glared fiercely around, trying to find the last of the amazon resistance. "... I was careless; I thought for sure that I had dealt with the last of you! Come and face me...!" _

_ No response. They remained hidden in their hiding places with their bows ready. _

_ "Very well, I will play this game of yours..." as soon as he finished two more arrows zipped through the air and he managed to deflect them with a barrier made by an artefact on his left arm. Again, he couldn't determine where the arrows were coming from. "It looks like there are more of you then I thought... "_

_ Artemis waited behind her hiding place near a pillar and readied her bow._

_ "I guess the history books must be rewritten. It said 'amazon warriors' not 'amazon cowards'..." said Faust. _

_ 'He's trying to draw us out...' thought Artemis. _

_ Kreia couldn't hold it anymore. "DIE, FILTHY MAN! AAAHHHHH" She jumped out of her hiding place firing two arrows at the man who blocked the first but had to avoid the second. Kreia charged head first in a zigzag motion pulling her sword out. She was just about to strike when the man pulled his disk out and flashed it in the amazon's eyes. (Whaahhuhhhuhh)She fell to her knees skidding on the ground and transforming into just in front of the man. _

_ He kneeled down in front of her and put his hand on her stoned cheek, her stoned face was one of shock and anger. "What an artistic expression..." he turned just in time to block three arrows with his artefact. _

_ 'Damn him!' thought Artemis gripping her bow in anger._

_ Alea readied her bow behind the wall she was hiding behind and turned to Helena who was shaking her bow. "Be strong Helena, we will avenge Kreia..." she whispered. Helena turned to her and her worried face had disappeared. "I'll protect you, just don't look into the disk..." she smiled and her smile returned._

_ The sisters readied their bows and Alea turned to Faust, only see a small crater. _

_ 'What? Where did he go?' she wondered..._

_ Her answer came in the form of the sound of wind hitting a cloth moving it back and forth. She turned around just to see the man smirk. She was too shocked to move... _

_ "Don't move..." he said in a hush before pushing the disc in her face. _

_ "Uhhaahhh..." she managed to scream before she was transformed to stone with her bow and arrow still in hand. _

_ Helena turned around just in time to see her sister turned to stone..._

_ Artemis jumped out of her hiding place. "Helena, run!" she screamed firing arrow after arrow covering her sister's escape._

_ Faust moved defended by blocking the arrows with his artefact and fired bolts after bolts of magic at them. _

_ Persephone jumped out of her hiding place firing four arrows in rapid succession at the man before jumping for cover again. _

_ But Faust only blocked them with ease. "Enough of this..." He charged a huge ball of concentrated magic and fired after Helena... "UAAAHHHHHAAA"_

_ "(Boom!) UHHHAaahhh" the sphere impacted behind Helena catching her in an afterblast that sent her skidding and spinning on the ground with burns on her leg._

_ "NO! Helena!" screamed Artemis firing the last of her arrows at Faust. But before they could hit, he had vanished in a stream of smoke and dust and appeared right in front of Helena._

_ Helena saw him appear and was stunned to move, but managed to move her hand to her thigh. _

_ "Tell your sisters to come out, and I won't kill you." He order above her. _

_ "I doubt you'd keep your word, filthy scum. You are the first man to find our island, and you seem to know a lot about us..." She said pulling a knife out. _

_ Faust had to back away and gain some distance. _

_ "Add this to your history books." Said Helena getting up but just bearly holding herself. " Amazons don't betray each other..." she said gaining speed running at him and moving her knife back and forth with him backing away "and... THEY'D GIVE THEIR LIVES TO THEIR DUTY! " she screamed bringing her knife down hitting Faust's artefact in the centre and causing it to crack... _

_ Faust was in sheer shock. 'She crack the shield of Hephaestus!' He regained over his shock and blasted a huge gush of wind at the amazon, blasting her away... _

_ Helena slowly got on her feet and smiled while putting back her helmet. "Heh, Artemis... I cracked it... you handle the rest..." she finished with a smirk upon looking at the scared sorcerer._

_ Faust regained his bearings and formed the disc in his hand before petrifying the girl. 'She's still smiling!' he could see her smirk and brought his hand up and fired one last sphere at Helena smashing her to pieces in front of the two Amazons._

_ Artemis wanted to make a run for it and crush the man where he stood but was caught before she had a chance to run by the hand of her sister. "Let me go!"_

"_Helena fought bravely and sacrificed herself so we could win! Don't throw her sacrifice away...!" called Persephone. _

"_Didn't you see what he did to her?" she returned but slightly calmer. _

"_I saw everything, and I want to kill him as much as you, but I can't afford to do that... and neither can you." She finished._

_Artemis managed to collect herself and turned to her sister. "We need a plan."_

_Faust looked around and noticed the lack of movement. But he was sure there was at least one more amazon. "I just killed your sister and you don't even want to avenge her? I guess she didn't mean anything to you..."_

_Just as he finished, two arrows came zipping near his head which he had to block with his magic. _

'_I have you...' he followed in the direction of the arrows firing magic bolts..._

_Artemis had to avoid the destruction and as soon as he was close enough, she started to run behind pillars and buildings._

_Their game of cat and mouse continued for a while until Faust had enough and with a swift of the hand crushed the earth beneath her feet causing her to trip and fall._

_The man approached from behind and smirked. "I guess you're the last one... your sister fought bravely, she almost got me... send her my greetings in the Underworld." He smirked making the accursed disk appear. _

"_... tell her yourself." Said Artemis smirking as Faust saw a shadow form above him and turned around just in time to block Persephone's sword strike as the artefact (Hephaestus' shield) zipped to life and made a barrier around him. _

_Artemis had only one shot and jumped to her feet pulling her sword out and attacked Faust the side. _

_The both kept hitting and hitting and the man found himself pushed back, being to focused and blocking against both. _

_Finally the barrier weakened enough and with a single strike Artemis smashed it to pieces._

_Faust was shocked, he never expected to be pushed this far. With his main defence destroyed, he was on his knees. 'I'm going to die...' he'd stand little chance against the amazons now... 'unless...'_

_Persephone and Artemis lifted their swords for one final strike at the same time, full power. They swung but just before they hit their blades stopped inches from his head... the man illuminated in a pink aura and his eyes glowed the same colour._

_The wind started catching up speed and before they knew it they were pushed back a few meters._

"_**So that's what you were planning... I never imagined two of you would push me in a corner... be gone!" **__he finished fireing a blast of magic energy at the two blowing them away scarping the ground as they came to a stop. _

"_**I never use this because it shortens my life every minute I use it by one year, so behold... the pinnacle of magic... my god state." **__He finished as the ground itself started to move to his whim. _

_The amazons were amazed by his power, but before they could admire it any longer, the found themselves having to avoid fallen debris from everywhere with blasts of magic and strong winds. _

_Faust was literally controlling everything with thought alone. _

_The amazons were outmatched it was becoming to intense and soon found themselves out of breath and covered in bruises. _

"_We (huh) can't get close enough... (huh)" said Persephone trying to catch her breath._

"_We(huh) just have to hold on(huh) until her runs out of time (huh)..." said Artemis equally tired._

"_**Enough..." **__said Faust lifting his hands and both amazons started to be lifted off the ground. __**"Time to finish this..." **__he said pushing his hand forward and both women found themselves being pushed in a wall hard. _

_Persephone was getting up slowly but to her horror she was his foot right in front of her and his hand lifted her helmet throwing it away. He then used the same hand grab a hand of her hair and lifted her body and face up to meet his. __**"You fought so well, that when this is over, I'm going to decorate my new chambers with your statues and admire them for hours... " **__he smirked bringing the Medusa amulet to her face and petrifying her defiant face and body. _

_Artemis gritted her teeth and tried reached for a sword on the ground._

"_**You continue, even though you know you can't win. How persistent..." **__he said kicking her away but with the enhanced force, she was thrown in a pillar injuring her back. _

"_**You have failed to someone superior." **_

"_No... not superior... just a coward..." _

"_**There is no cowardice, just superior weapons."**_

"_It's not the weapon that makes the warrior..." she spoke._

"_**No, but it does give them the advantage to win..." **__he finished firing one last blast in her gut to make sure she'd stay down this time. _

"_Ahhh..." she screamed in pain. _

"_**And... whoever said I cared about the warrior code?" **__he finished pulling out the medallion and turning Artemis to stone petrifying her defeated face. _

_

* * *

_

-End Flashback-

* * *

'Helena, you died bravely... like a true amazon...' she thought remembering her sister. "But in the end... we were the ones that were saved..."

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

_"Ughhh" Artemis was getting up. Feeling the stiffness and pain in her body._

_ "I got you, Artemis." Said a familiar voice._

_ Artemis turned shocked to the voice. "Alea... is it really you?"_

_ "Yes sister."_

_ "What happened?" she asked. She then turned to look around and saw all of her sisters walking around or treating the injured. "Is it over? What happened?"_

_ "It's over. The sorcerer is dead... the queen is safe and so are the sisters..."_

_ "...And Helena?" asked Artemis worried._

_ Alea turned her head to the ground and looked in another direction. "She died bravely, Persephone told up what happened."_

_ Artemis turned to her direction and saw a white cloth covering two spots on the ground. "... there are two... who else?" _

_ "Jenna..." returned Alia saddened. _

_ "Who saved us?"_

_ Alia turned to the temple where Diana was standing with her mother helping some sisters. "It was princess Diana..."_

_ "'Princess Diana'? She alone defeated him?" asked the Amazon general. _

_ "No... not exactly..."_

_

* * *

_-End Flashback-

* * *

" 'We wouldn't have been here if it wasn't for the outlander ('filthy') men.' What rubbish it is. Don't they realize it was one of _them_ that invaded us in the first place?"

"And **that** man." She said remembering Shadowman with those blue eyes and that blond hair and how familiar he was to the princess and disrespectful at the same time. "the queen even forgave him... he's the worst kind..."

"When I see him again... I'm going to kill him..."

* * *

-TBC-

I'm going to evolved the Amazon arc a little. I hope you liked it.


	23. AN

**AN**

**First, sorry to disappoint everyone, this will not be a chapter… more like an update of why I haven't updated. I've been through a hard time with exams and now I'm in my break but I lost some of my inspiration to continue… I have a plan, but I feel like I have no will to continue… this doesn't mean that I'm going to kill the story, I just need some soul searching. **

**Also, I had written most of my latest chapter on my Laptop, but the damn thing crashed on me, with its HDD (hard drive) burned, and it could take up to 15 days to send it to the manufacturer for repair. **

**So, again, this isn't goodbye, this is a 'see you later' moment… **

**Lastly, I'd like to thank everyone who reads and likes this story… over 800 favorites, and 700 alerts… I hope you continue reading, and I'll try my best in the future… **

**Raven, out.**


	24. Ch 20 Paradise Lost: Amazonian Law pt1

"talk"

'thoughts(demon conversation)'

'_private thoughts'_

"_**demonic voice**__"_

I'm back to writing, I found some inspiration and decided to continue this story for your pleasure. I hope you enjoy the reading. Also this chapter will prove why I rated this story M.

The chapter is made possible by myself and Beta-Reader: Sithmaster56a...

Like always, I don't own Naruto or Justice League, if I did, you'd know. But I don't

**Chapter 20: Paradise Lost – Amazonian law – part 1**

"Damn, I can't believe I lost..." if an Amazon looked into the trees she'd be surprised to find a man jumping from tree to tree through the forest, a first for this island.

"Next time, I'll put my body and soul in it. I have to train harder!" doing one final leap, he twisted in the air in two full circles before falling gracefully to the ground... Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the Shadowman.

"At least I sent a message. Now maybe someone can help me from the other side." He started walking through the dense forest searching for what his eyes caught from the top of a hill, hoping that it wasn't just his imagination.

"It was around here somewhere..." after a few minutes of searching he finally found it, an incredible sight he hadn't seen in this world except maybe on TV. "An ONSEN!"(trans. 'hotspring')

In front of him was a natural hot spring with a waterfall and clean lukewarm water falling gracefully into a large pond. He approached the clear water and washed his face feeling its perfect temperature on his skin.

"Woaw! This is so cool! I haven't had a bath in one of these since I got here. I had to put up with bathtubs and showers! THIS is just what the doctor asked..." he didn't bother finishing the sentence before taking off his clothes and bandages in a rush; he threw them all in a pile and jumped in the water.

The water level was different, in some places it was deep in others it was to his knees. After a good dunking, he settled in a place where the water was just to his abdomen.

"This is great. Ahhhhh!" he sighed in relaxation feeling all his pains go away. After a relaxing swim, he walked to the waterfall where stones were and the water was just to his thighs and started drinking the water. It was incredibly fresh and crystal clear.

He knew from training with Jiraiya, that water in any form from nature wasn't always clean, but there was something different about this island. Even without being in sage mode, he felt everything, so alive here, so tranquil, like a paradise.

"Better wash my clothes..." making four clones, each took a piece of clothing and started washing it on the other side of the pond, leaving all the metal parts behind.

The original settled in for some water walking.

"While I'm here, I better try a little training..." he started flexing his muscles and moving through some katas he had invented. It was just a warm up for his body after such a huge battle but it felt great to cut loose in a hot spring after such a long time.

After finishing, he saw his clones finishing up by putting his clothes on a high tree branch above the ground to suck in all the sunlight and dry quickly. After finishing, he decided to just relax in the waterfall enjoying the water wash over his body.

"Maybe I should try it here..." after some thinking, he got into the lotus position on a rock just next to the waterfall and started meditating.

Seconds turned to minutes all the while the blond was as still as a rock. Sometimes sage mode needed you to even stop thinking, and that was exactly what he did. The young sage was harmonizing himself to nature.

Finally, his face started to angle more tightly, his muscles contracted and filled out like he had been pulling weights. Finally his eyebrows sharpened, the markings around his eyes turned sharper and now covered his eyelashes as well.

"Wow..." opening his eyes, he looked at himself in the reflection on the water and saw that his eyes were indeed silver and even glowing slightly. "This is a new look... this feels a bit different... let's test it out."

He jumped up and surprised even himself by how high he was getting. Landing on the same spot was no longer an option. So making a clone in mid air, he had a first glance at this new sage mode. He looked damn hot in this new form.

What really surprised him was what happened next. The clone pulled his arm and though it was meant to be a light push to the top of the waterfall, it turned so fast and hard that now he was going to hit at 50 miles an hour. "Too fast!"

Thinking quickly, he spun in the air and landed (almost) gracefully on his derriere and slid a few feet before stopping in the stream of water that feed the waterfall behind him. "Ouch, eh?...that didn't hurt at all..."

He looked at his fists and the stream of water that was coming at him, and going over the falls. "Maybe..." pulling his fist just over the water, he did a full swing forward at full speed.

Looking down, he was surprised to find that the water had actually parted around his swing a few inches, as well as the water in front of him for good 4 meters.

"Coooool... It looks like the natural energy is different here, like on that planet with Green Lantern. It's affecting my sage mode making me stronger here...!" After a few more test swings, he jumped (more like hopped) back down the waterfall and decided to do one last test before it wore off.

Closing his eyes, he focused himself; after a moment he realised he could feel everyone around the island.

"I was right! The Amazons DO use some of the energy without knowing... I... I can sense Flash, hitting on an Amazon, and J'onn in the temple... but where's Diana?... EH? What's that?" he wondered. "... Oh shit!" Jumping up immediately he hid himself from sight.

From a path coming from the forest voices could be heard getting louder and louder."... really mother, do you think it's wise to have a bath now of all times?" spoke a very familiar voice.

"Don't worry; the sisters can handle most of the work. We haven't bathed together for a long time..." spoke the voice of a mature woman the ninja had learned to remember since his fight with Hades.

Out of a path he hadn't seen before, came a group of Amazons dressed lightly in thin cloths, the cloths used probably as towels, and leading the group, who else but Queen Hypolita and Diana.

_'I. AM. DEAD...'_ thought the ninja hanging on for dear life with his chakra on the rock face behind the waterfall.

"My queen." one of the amazons addressed Hypolita. "why do you let these _men_ stay on the island?" she asked turning to the queen for answers. "Should we not send them away immediately?" she asked with a taste of disgust in her words.

"They have helped us greatly, sister. And they did a great service to us and the gods when they were not asked to. It is only civilized that we answer to their great deed with gratitude." Returned the queen with a sense of gratitude but still holding authority.

"I question not their deeds, I question their vulgar nature." She spoke.

Behind the waterfall, Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. '"_Vulgar nature"? What are we? Wild animals, rapists, what? Ungrateful woman! Maybe I should have left... '_

"Hold your tongue, Serena!"

_'Diana'_

"How dare you question their nobility with such harsh words!" she continued. "I have fought with these men shoulder to shoulder, and I have seen and felt first hand their capacity to fight for the just cause. And not with swords, but with hands and shields!" she returned with anger in her voice, not willing to let her team... her friends be insulted like this. "They're completely different from the men we know..."

'_What is this feeling?'_ she questioned. _'Not long ago, before I meet them all, I couldn't question Serena because I knew that there was truth to her words. I believed the same thing she did and didn't question her belief for a moment because I always felt small compare to them... but now…' _thought the princess...

-_Flashback_-

_"We'll have to help you…" finished J'onn gaining smiles from everyone..._

_"Diana, enough. No duty is worth sacrificing the people you love…"_

-_Flashback_-

'_...when I hear people speaking ill of them, I just can't stand quiet...'_thought the princess.

_'Diana... you're really...'_thought the blond taking in all her words and praise.

_'Diana... it feels like you've grown up a little...'_thought her mother, surprised that her daughter was actually defending the heroes.

"The princess has a point, Serena..." spoke anther Amazon taking in the princess' words.

They all then proceeded to take off their thin clothes revealing stunningly sexy bodies with lean muscles, round full bosom and bottom...

"...ly shi... (Boom)!" Was heard through the waterfall followed by a thump, but the full sound was covered by the waterfall.

"What was that?" asked one of the Amazons getting closer to the waterfall and looking inside finding nothing but some stones.

"I bet it's one of them." Spoke Serena with a scowl.

"Be silent, Serena. It was nothing." Spoke the woman returning to the others.

"It must have been the wind..." spoke the Diana.

"How do you know it wasn't someone?" asked another warrior with blond flowing hair.

"I don't think it so, Cessel." Spoke a short haired Amazon approaching the waterfall.

"Why so sure, Jessica?" returned Cessel.

"The one in the ridiculous red armor tried to invite me to walk around the beach, even followed me for a while in the jungle. Do you know what I told him?"

"What?"

"I told him, that if any man saw any Amazon without clothes, we'd cut out the part that made him a man and let him bleed to death on the beach..." she finished entering the waterfall for a shower.

_'I'm a deadman!'_thought poor Naruto who moments ago had been holding on to dear life, when in a moment of weakness, Jiraiya's influence took over. _'Damn you Jiraiya-ero-sennin!'_ And his eyes fell on the women as they were taking off their garments. In that single moment, he had lost his grip and fell in the water.

Quickly regaining his bearings, he approached the surface of stone close to the waterfall and took a position on a rock, in a standing position and performed a camouflage jutsu invented by Jiraiya. It literally transforms your body into the surroundings you are in contact with, in this case the cliff he was standing by. His body was now in a sitting position with his hands bent flat to his sides. If anyone looked, even closely they would see part of the cliff.

"And what did he do?"

"He said that he had something to do before running away in haste..." she snickered, with an amused smirk.

"That's pretty true." Pointed out with a laugh Serena. "If any man were here. He'd be in the Underworld by the end of the day..."

Meanwhile, the women entered the water and washed their bodies in the waterfall with Naruto having a front row seat to the action. He could see every set of breasts and every body to every Amazon, their hands moving back and forth, their perfect smiles and teeth. Not a speck of imperfection.

_'I've never been so close to death before... but the strange thing is... If I were to drop dead here, I might actually go out with a grin and make ero-sennin proud... Why? Why Kami are you doing this to me! AM I BLESSED OR CURSED!'_

While Naruto was playing with fire, or in this case sexy male-hating-bloodthirsty-fanatical superwomen, the fox inside had awakened and was literally rolling around in its cage laughing its tails off. The kid had really gotten himself in a pinch this time.

Every one of them was stunning, but the ones that really got his attention were the queen and especially Diana. No Miss Universe in the Universe could compare with their perfect bodies. Smooth, spotless skin, and perfect bullet breasts, although he could see that Diana's were bigger.

_'Kami-sama!'_thought the blond in delight. _'No, no, no, bad thoughts! BAD THOUGHTS! STUPID BRAIN! Close your eyes! Close your eyes!'_

Then the queen approached.

Naruto started panicking profoundly, thinking that his cover was blown.

She placed her leg where his knees were interlocked and started massaging her leg while giving him a great view.

He breathed a sigh of relief but closed his eyes in a second realizing what he was doing.

To the queen, she thought that it was just a plain rook. "Diana. Can you wash my back for me?" asked the queen seeing the rock and standing on it.

Naruto's POV

The queen had just asked Diana to wash her back while she was in front of him and seated herself on his knees.

_'KAMI-SAMA! WHY!'_he cried with imaginary tears flowing down his eyes. Why was it that when the world threw him a bone, it was always an iron bone?

Naruto might have been camouflaged as a rock, but his body was just as normal as real life. And having the blond queen on your lap was definitely a challenge for his concentration.

The ninja could only stay still with his eyes closed; hearing every sound while sometimes his eyes would sneak a peek because he had to know what was happening.

Diana was scrubbing her mother's back feeling nostalgic. It was like the time she left was only a dream in her head.

"The baths always take a lot out of you... ah..." sighed the queen leaning on the cliff edge for support.

To Naruto, she was leaning on his chest and he could smell her hair and even look in her eyes. _'So that's where Diana gets her eyes...'_ he thought.

"Now, I shall wash you..." spoke the queen before getting up and letting Diana take her place.

Diana did so without hesitation and got comfortable on the cliff by leaning on the round stone close to her face, thus she was letting her whole body weight be supported on the stone in front of her.

Naruto's POV

To the ninja, Diana was leaning on his face, just to the right side of his face, their cheeks and heads were meeting to the sides while her body, chest and all other parts were leaning on his. He allowed himself to bask in the feeling but didn't, (couldn't) lose concentration on the jutsu for a second. _'If I could wrap my arms around you, it would be like we were cuddling...'_

After more goggling minutes of bliss/torture, the Amazons had finally finished and were leaving slowly away.

When he was sure that they were gone, Naruto released the jutsu before falling aimlessly in the pond.

"... why do I feel so violated?" he wondered as a shiver went down his spine.

"I hope I'm still able to function as a normal, straight, guy by the end of the day..." he said as he jumped away from the pool and went for his clothes. They had dried up by now.

Changing slowly, and with his brain was working a mile a minute trying to register everything that happened, he jumped down in a rush next to the pond.

"Huh!"

A shocked sigh escaped someone's lips. In his rush he neglected to check his surroundings. And for his mistake, he was met with none other than a half naked Artemis with a surprised look of shock on her face.

The worst possible outcome...

-TBC-

Naruto is in deep. Is he going to leave the island alive and in one piece?

I'm going to evolve the Amazon arc a little. Initially I wanted to make it a long chapter, but I wanted to update as soon as possible, so I broke it into two. I hope you liked it.


	25. Ch 21 Paradise Lost: Amazonian Law pt2

"talk"

'thoughts(demon conversation)'

_'private thoughts'_

_"**demonic voice**"_

Sorry it took so long, now I'm back and here's the chapter, it hasn't been proof-checked yet, so some spelling errors might be present, but it's going to be corrected by the end of the week.

I don't own 'Naruto' anime or manga, nor do I own 'Justice League'. This is just a story, my story with beta-reader **Sithmaster56a **for the fans to read.

Also, I'd like to thank my readers, this week it reached over 900 favorite readers. It must mean that I'm writing something good… Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Paradise Lost – Amazonian law- part 2**

_

* * *

'I've lived an interesting life.' _

The ninja had to avoid projectile after projectile jumping from one side to the other. They were so fast that avoiding them was a real problem in his condition.

_'I've met a lot of interesting people.'_

Jumping from side to side, the adversary finally stopped the assault and waited for his next move. "How long are you going to jump? Face me like a real man!"

The blond man stopped his assault and looked around. "I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you? No thanks, I'd rather be a smart non-man, then a stupid dead-man."

"Cocky bastard. You'll have to face me sooner or later…" the person fired three more arrows.

_'I've done things that people can't even imagine.'_

The ninja evaded the two arrows but deflected the third with his kunai.

Around them, a crowd of amazons were cheering but watching intently.

Out of all of them, one certain black haired amazon was concerned. 'Evasion is not enough, with every second that passes, she's reading more of your movements and will find a weakness in your technique…' she thought looking between them.

_'If I could put in a few words what I've learned it's this:… '_

A few more arrows flew by his sides, but he evaded them easily.

Turning back to his opponent and to his horror, the first thing he saw tip of an arrow approaching his head. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as it was getting closer.

"_No good deed goes unpunished_"

* * *

-24 hours ago-

* * *

The red haired Artemis was having a very bad day. She had argued with the queen and the princess not too long ago about these men and why she wanted them out so fast.

"Men are all the same, they treat women as positions. They think they're better, use us for their own pleasures and when we try to stand up for ourselves, they beat us sometimes for no reason." She mumbled to herself, every step she took became more forced as she recalled the naïve princess standing up for them.

Right now, she was going to bathe in the waterfall and maybe ignore the intruders.

On the way, she meets with the princess, the queen and a few other amazons.

"My queen..." she bowed with respect.

"Artemis." Returned the Queen with authority.

"Princess…" she glared at the princess but bowed, this time not with the same respect.

"Sister…" said the princess seeing the glare and feeling uncomfortable.

Artemis continued her path, while Diana turned to her and wanted to chase after her but was stopped by a firm hand on her shoulder courtesy of her mother. "Let her go, Diana. Artemis needs some time to compose herself."

"Why, mother? Why is Artemis so hostile against men?" she turned to her mother.

The queen sighed deeply. "Out of all the amazons, Artemis had one of the worst experiences with men, and their kind. When I first meet her, I could sense that she hated them with a fury unmatched. When we fought them, she didn't fight for freedom; she fought them for the pleasure of killing them."

Diana's face turned from confusion to horror and shock. She never heard about this about Artemis.

"Sometimes I wonder, if she was one of us. She's a lone wolf Diana, isn't very approachable, but she is one of the best commanders in our ranks." Returned the queen.

"In all this time she never forgot about her experience?" Diana asked concerned.

"No, maybe, in some way, she doesn't want to forget…" Finished the queen resuming their return to the temple, mostly in silence.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

* * *

Artemis reached her destination, and after a few moments, she began to strip her garments before a sudden 'thud' was heard just a few meters from her.

She turned quickly and found the source. It was none other than the blond man fully dressed who turned to her shocked.

The two stared at each other with wide eyes for what seemed like hours when it was just seconds.

Birds flew above their heads singing all the way, but went completely unnoticed.

Finally Artemis lowered her head and tightened her grip around the piece of cloth still in her hand.

Naruto caught the movement as a sign and snapped out of his shock. "T-this… is… is an accident! …. Sorry!" he said taking a step back. "I didn't mean to jump in like that!" he said covering his eyes. "I didn't see anything! _Gomenasai_!"

Artemis stood still for a moment until her hands suddenly released the cloth and she stood still reveling her feminine beauty. Her body was perfectly, fit with lean muscles, round full breasts and attractive hips.

Naruto, disturbed by the sound turned to look and was shocked by this sight. Artemis, though brash and arrogant, was a perfect beauty with a warrior's body because underneath the beauty he could still trace scars, from fights or training.

Now the blond was confused, he didn't see this coming. "A-aren't you… mad?"

Artemis stood still with the bangs of her red hair covering her eyes from sight.

"'Mad'? Hahakukuku." The laugh itself made his hair stand on end. "I'm not mad… You like this don't you? Look at me all you want…" she said.

Naruto was stunned feeling something crawl up his spine…

"… but, you'll have to pay me back…" she raised her face revealing an insane evil grin. "in pain…"

In a moment the blond found himself hit with a punch in the face sending him in the water a good  
20 feet away…

"Look all you want…" She continued before jumping up high and landing on the blond pushing his body under the water with her weight on his abs pushing his head underwater with her hands. "It will be the last thing you see before you go to the Underworld."

Naruto started struggling, this crazy chick was trying to drown him and he had to fight back.

He tried to break her grip on his neck with his hands but to no avail. _'Guh, she won't budge… if I don't do something, I'm going to drawn…'_

"I can't understand what the queen or the spoiled princess sees in you!" spoke Artemis pushing all her weight on her hands trying to drown the ninja. "To me, you're just another savage of this world… and like a savage you will die by my hands...!"

_'I, guh, I got to get her off…'. _The ninja released his hold on her arms and put them on her head and face trying to push her back.

Artemis retaliated and bit on one on his left hand hard enough to draw blood. The ninja had to hold a scream and keep pushing. _'Just… a little more….NOW!'_ The man pushed all his weight on his back and lifted his right leg as much as he could hitting the amazon on the top of the head.

Artemis released her grip to run her hands on her head.

Naruto could hold his breath anymore and in desperation plunged his hands on the amazon's chest with so much force that he pushed her back to the shore and into the ground.

"(Ughaaa!) ha ha ha, you… ha ha ha, trying to… ha ha ha… kill me…!" he managed to speak out, trying to get some air in his lungs.

"You caught me, I guess you're head isn't just for show…" said the amazon rubbing her head but getting in a fighting stance with both firsts in front of her.

Naruto responded by rising on his feet and entering his own stance. However looking forward he could see her full nakedness and averted his eyes hiding a blush.

Artemis saw this and smirked. "How innocent of you, does seeing a woman's naked body weaken you men this much now? Pathetic..." She jumped in a dash in the water towards the ninja in the water and threw punch after punch.

But the blond blocked all of them focused entirely on her face which was in a scowl.

Hits were exchanged but the hero's were just defensive, meant to block her own fists.

Artemis tried to use her strong legs to kick him to the side, but he used his own knees to block her hits, she had to admit, he had great balance if he was able to block her onslaught.

Finally she jumped up and went for a jump kick…

The blond was surprised by the sudden view and lost focus for a few moments…

_'An opening!'_thought Artemis seeing his shocked face and pushed even harder.

The ninja didn't have time to block or evade and was struck in the chest with a huge force that pushed him several meters to the shore.

He didn't have time to feel the pain, as the blond found himself dodging and being pushed back by another kick, but this time he managed to block with his forearms.

Retreating back, he started dodging and blocking punches and kicks from the amazon as she tried to advance again. Her hits getting more intense as her anger rose.

Naruto blocked all her punches, pulling blocking another right fist, he saw an opening and pushed for a falcon punch but his eyes caught hers and stopped just an inch from her face.

Artemis felt the wind pressure from the fist blow her messy red hair back and both stood perfectly shocked for a few moments.

Naruto managed to unfreeze from his shock fast enough to g\block a kick before her other leg hit his face.

"So weak! How did a coward like you, who fears to fight back, even defeat Hades?" taunted the amazon.

The blond looked back holding his bruised arm. "Hell if I know. Maybe, he just underestimated me." He said pulling a smirk. "… just like you have." As soon as he finished, the amazon captain felt a sudden impact to back push her in mud as a weight landed on her back. Fortunately it wasn't very heavy.

The said weight got off, but not before making sure to push her head in the mud, allowing the amazon to get up.

"Ugh…eh… What happened?" screamed the amazon getting some of the mud out of her eyes. She looked up and saw two identical men in front of her. "By the gods…"

"Not gods, but close. Ninja…." Said the blond with a smirk looking at her muddy face and body. "I hope you enjoyed your mud treatment."

"You basterd!"

"Don't underestimate me. I just don't like to fight girls… and I don't want to hurt you. You've been suffocating me with threats and trying to kill me since we meet. We shouldn't be doing this… I don't know what you have against me, but I want to know, tell me why you hate me so much…" he returned with determination. _'Especially sexy girls…' _

_"_Girl?_" _The amazon looked into his eyes before narrowing her own. She whipped some of the mud off and spun around planting a strong kick in the boy's abdomen. It was so strong that it sent him in a tree shattering the trunk. "You call me a girl? I am an amazon! And I am a WOMAN, BOY! Trash like you hide behind noble words! 'I don't like to fight girls' To me means, I want to sleep with you, 'I'm understanding' means I'd do anything to get in bed with you!" She returned before approaching the young man that was now holding his renewed cracked ribs in pain and placed her foot on his shoulder. "You like my body, don't you? You're attracted to it in such a way that you don't want to injure it, but what if I were a ugly old hag, would you still hold back?" she asked looking down on him.

"(cough) E-even (cough) Even then…" he coughed feeling his ribs hurt. "You don't get it… we don't fight for money, or women, or fame…". _'well maybe I do…'. _"We fight to help people who can't help themselves, we fight for justice and peace, and not just for one country, we fight for everyone…!" he returned looking with fierce determination in the amazon's eyes.

Artemis looked into his eyes, searching for any signs of lies or weakness, but could find none, and for a few seconds she had to admire the boy's courage and determination. "Huh, we don't need your help. Does it look like we're powerless?" she returned before turning to leave.

The boy looked at her back leaving and couldn't understand what was in this woman's head, one minute she was trying to kill him, the next she was just turning her back on him and leaving, not to mention that she didn't have the decency to change in clothes… maybe she was stupid. "Yeah, riiight… try saying that when you're made of stone…" he whispered more to himself trying to get up.

Unfortunately, Artemis heard him from quite a distance. "What did YOU _say_?" she asked turning around with fire in her eyes charging it with great speed.

_'Or maybe I'm stupider…' _"Uh-oh…" he reached into his ninja pouch and threw three shuriken with ninja wires tied.

Artemis saw some kind of stars being thrown by the ninja but they completely avoided her, so she ignored them and kept running, but when she looked to her right and saw the stars turning around her and the thin metallic string attached, she couldn't understand what was happening until it was too late. "What is this magic?" she shouted feeling her whole body loosing movement as the wires wrapped around her arms waist and legs tying her up like a role of string.

The red head trips and her momentum push her forward falling right on the ninja.

Naruto, in reflex wraps his arms around the _wired_ woman, cushioning her fall on his body.

"Aghhh. That hurt…" he hisses in pain feeling the pain in his ribs course through his body.

Silence settles as both stand motionlessly, full shock overwhelms both of them since this was a completely new for both of them.

The first one to break the shock is the blond, and his mind registers that his hands had been holding her butt since she fell on him. In a second, he's quick to move his hands away and push her to the side.

By this time the amazon had recovered from her own shock and realized that she was unable to move. "Release me at once!" she hollard on top of her lungs.

The ninja grunted and sighed in exasperation. _'Shikamaru was right. Women are really, REALLY troublesome… Damn, I'm even starting to think like him... next thing I know, I'll start looking at the clouds.' _He thought before looking up and realizing something. _'Which I am doing right now… Damn it!' _

"Hey, you basterd! Are you listening to me!" screamed the red head trying furiously to break the wire but it just seemed to sink in her skin the more she tried.

Naruto got up and looking himself over he sighed. "Damn, I got dirty again. Now I have to wash these again!" he said before starting a silent rant about crazy-psichotic-pmsing-loud-women.

"Don't ignore me, you stupid back-end of a hourse of a man!"(A.N. _trans._ _in English: Jackass_) screamed the amazon trying to get free. "When I get out of this, I'm going to castrate you! YOU HEAR ME! I'M GOING TO CUT YOUR BALLS OFF!" screamed the amazon trying harder to break the wire.

Naruto had enough, everything in his body ached, even his hair. _'No more mister nice ninja!'_

"Argghh! Let me go, you excrement! (Splat) Ughhh!" before she could continue she found herself being hit in the face with mud. " Ahhe! You… you hit me… with MUD!"

Naruto now faced her with and evil grin on his face. "I've had enough of your dirty mouth! So if you don't keep quiet I'm going to feed your face a mud pie!"

"Well, you can kiss my butt! (splat) ugh!" another mud pie was thrown in her face as she felt the taste of mud and even swallowed some of it.

"I'm sorry, were you going to say something? You know, you screech with your mouth full…" returned the blond.

"Ughh! I'm going to kill you! (splat)!" and another…

"Here's mud in your face!… of I'm sorry, I mean, there's mud **on** your face… Hahaha"

Artemis swallowed her anger. "… release me." She said.

"What was that? Please speak louder!" he said comically leaning forward.

"Release me." She said louder.

"Hmm… let me think about it…" he said turning around in a thoughtful position.

A minute passed and then another….

"Well! Release me already you (splat)!" another mud pie hit her face. "ptew… hey, you didn't even let me finish!"

"Yeah. But I know what you were thinking."

Artemis grit her teeth, for all the crunchy sensation between her teeth, she couldn't help it. She hated this man, she really REALLY hated him, he is annoying beyond reason, a true monument to every frustrating mistake in the world! 'By the gods, I swear, if I'm to ever get my hands on him, I'm going to kill him, and not just fast, NO definitely not a fast death, but slow, ravaging even like a wild cat that likes to play with its prey. But I'm not going to only play with him, I'm going to humiliate him, make him beg on his hands and knees for me… '

" _'… I'm going to make him beg on his hands and knees for me to stop…'_ that's what you were thinking wasn't it?" he asked looking to her face for confirmation.

"…" Artemis looked flustered with a mix of shock as he somehow managed to read her thoughts. "H-how did you…?"

"You just confirmed it…" he snickered as reality hit the red haired amazon. "You're a real pervy woman, aren't you?"

"Y-you tricked me! YOU…." She stopped herself as she saw the blond making another mud ball ready for throwing.

"…it's your choice, I can do this all day." He said with a smirk.

Artemis swallowed really hard and kept her words for herself as she followed closed her mouth and stared daggers into the blond.

"See, was that so hard?"

"…"

"… oh, the silent treatment now. Works for me…" the blond said turning around to the pond and started washing his hands and face.

Artemis continued to stare at him, unconsciously hoping she could stare a hole in him… when something happened.

The ninja started removing his gear and clothes. She looked disturbed as he removed his coat, armor. 'What is he? Oh no, oh no, no, no, no, no, NO!' thought the amazon fearing her fate. '… is he going to collect his 'prize'?' she thought as she saw him taking his shirt off and finally his pants. All stops were off as the amazon started worrying this time very visibly as she tried even harder to rip her restraints but with little success.

The blond looked back and saw her shift. "Stop moving so much, you're going to cut yourself if you push too hard…"

She stopped to look back at him and saw that he had his face turned to the pond, now only in a pair of dark blue boxers as he started washing his clothes.

"I'm not going to do anything to you, just washing my clothes… Actually I really hate those kinds of people."

The amazon felt a slightly calmer by his words but was very much still on guard. Getting a closer look on his back, she could see his bare back in the light and some visible scars could be seen, and not just small ones, but cuts and even some holes, but they were so hard to spot that it was only thanks to her own experience with scars that she recognized his. Whoever this person was, he knew battle, and knew it for a long time.

"… you have seen many battles." she spoke without thinking, but closed her mouth soon after.

The ninja was surprised; he really didn't expect her to even bat an eyelash at him, unless that bat could kill him. "Heh… yeah, and I can tell that you did as well."

"… how would you know…" she returned silently more to herself.

"… I just do… I learned to read a person's feelings when I fight them…" returned the blond finishing washing his clothes. "… and you were fighting like someone troubled, but not inexperienced…"

The amazon looked back at the blond wordlessly but still with suspicion.

* * *

-Meanwhile – Back at the temple-

* * *

Diana felt worried, Shadowman had been gone a long time.

When he left on his walk, she could feel that he was very disappointed and angry but felt that some time alone would do him some good. But that was hours ago.

Could something have happened? Or worse, what if he ran into Artemis?

Her attention quickly came to the Flash who zipped right next to her. "Hey, princess. How's it going?"

"Flash, you haven't left yet?" she asked.

"Nope, I though I could stick around and try to break the ice between our worlds, you know." He said,

"And? Any luck?" she asked with a small smile. She knew Flash, he was just a big flirt, not the bad kind of man, according to Hawkgirl.

"Not one bit. The ladies here really like to play hard-to-get." He returned sadly. "But what about you? You look worried."

"I haven't heard a word out of Shadowman in hours. His communicator is off and I can't find him anywhere." She returned.

"I wouldn't worry about him. He knows how to take care of himself." He returned.

"Yes, but I fear that Artemis might try to attack him again, and she isn't here either." She returned.

"Relax, I mean this is Naruto were talking about…" the red costumed here returned.

"Exactly…" she returned with a deadpan look.

"… I can see where you're coming from. But you need to chill, what are the chances of them seeing each other in this big of an island? And it's not like she'd really kill him…"

* * *

-Back to Naruto -

* * *

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" screamed the red haired amazon, Artemis chasing the blond ninja through the jungle.

_'How did it turn out like this! One minute we were making progress, the next she's after my hide…'_ thought the blond running from the angry, naked, amazon who was chasing him armed with a large branch.

After he finished washing his clothes, and some small talk, he decided to cut her loose, with a clone of course, but then he had to do, he just had to drop the ball when it counted the most… the ninja slapped his face cursing his bluntness… and before he knew it, the red haired warrior was on his tail harder than ever trying to rip him to shreds…

Now he was jumping through the forest trying to lose her, but she was proving to be very tenacious.

Then an idea struck him and in a second he made a shadow clone which started running in his place while he transformed into a bush which she jumped over to catch up to the clone.

After not hearing her footsteps anymore, he released the jutsu and whipped the blood that was leaking from his nose. "What the hell is with this island? Ever since coming here, I've gone 20 rounds with a insane god, saved a bunch of crazy women who almost killed me, and been a victim of reverse sexual harassment! I got to get out of here before I start talking to myself… like I'm doing just now… oh crap…" said the ninja slapping his head.

**"AHAHAHAhahahah. Getting crazy there boy?" **said a certain fox making its entrance.

"Oh great. Exactly what I didn't miss… today my luck just keeps getting worse and worse…"

The fox responded with a chuckle before responding. **"If you didn't have such rotten luck, I would have gone as insane as Shukaku by now. Your dangerous, active, perverted and even stupid way of living just makes it all more bearable to be trapped in you… " **

"I'm not stupid or a pervert, you stupid fuzzball! And if you were even half as crazy as that guy, I would have shoved your furry ass in a cage till the day I die… so consider yourself lucky that you get stuck with me…" returned the blond irritatingly while looking around making sure he isn't followed.

**"Huh, don't be surprised if I say 'I agree with you there'. Fate seems to have dealt you a real weird hand, and that makes it very interesting show to watch, but the one thing that ruins it all is the player, meaning you. " **returned the fox.

"Oh, so now I'm getting complaints about how I live my life for an oversized fur rug? I suppose you would have done something better…"

**"Oh yes, bitchy females like her are quite the screamers when you mate, they act all feral and defensive, but once you show her who the dominant one is, they literally become clay in your hand to sculpt in your own image." **Said the fox.

"Thanks for the advice but I have no intention of signing myself up for mating season…"

**"That's why you're a very bad character, kid. You're too innocent…" **

Naruto snapped into reality and looked around cautiously, he felt it just a second ago, the clone's memories came to him. The insanely beautiful yet mental amazon had chased the clone all the way to the beach where it pounced on him and ended his life in one quick punch in the face and now he knew that she was coming for him.

Working his way through the jungle, he heard a sound from the bushes. "Who's there?" pulling two stars from his pouch in his hands he got ready when he saw the outline of a woman with red hair. "Stay back!" he threw the stars in reflex but the target moved and the starts hit a tree trunk close to her face. Shock beset in the blond as the figure came into the sun revealing not the dangerous red head from before but the sweet doctor that helped heal him back at the temple, Alexis if he remembered correctly.

Naruto panicked looking at the Alexis's face that was full of fear and shock. "I-I'm sorry... I wasn't…"

But before he could finish the doctor turned around and started running for her life in the jungle.

"Wait!" the ninja gave chase running after the frightened woman. "It was an accident!"

"Don't come near me!" she screamed back.

"Damn it! Why do I always screw up!" he scold himself giving chase. "I'm sorry! I swear I thought you were someone else!"

"Stop chasing me!" she screamed back running even faster. "Leave me alone!"

"Slow down!" he yelled back.

But the frightened young woman ran even faster. Unfortunately, the jungle was very treacherous, The dense vegetation and humid weather made the soil very soft and slippery, and as the amazon ran down a hill she tripped in a tree root and found herself falling and sliding on the ground, and screaming as she found herself getting scratched by sharp rocks and braches. "AAhh, ahhh." To her horror she neglected to remember where she was running and found herself ascending to the edge of a 70 foot cliff over a river. She was going to die, the impact would at least knock her out but the fact that she wasn't a very good swimmer only made it more certain. "AAAAAAHHHhhhhhh!"

She closed her eyes waiting for the impact to hit. But what came didn't feel at all like water, they were a pair of arms that wrapped around her head and back pushing her in a soft fabric. Looking up in a flash she caught sight of black and red flowing fabric and looking up for a second she saw a through with someone's Adam's apple, meaning it was a man. It was THAT man, the one that was chasing her, the one she helped treat…

She didn't have time to continue as the impact came and she found herself surrounded by water, and sinking. But before she could be pulled in deeper or taken by the current in the river, she felt the same hands pulling her upwards and out of the water…

Shadowman had jumped after her and managed to break her fall with some injury. He then pulled her out before she would sink and was now carrying her to land.

Alexis was frightened. She didn't know what to do, he might have saved her from the water, but maybe it was just to have her all to himself. Now, she couldn't run away, he was too close. _'What do I do? Maybe if I play dead he'll just leave me alone and go away…'_ And that was exactly what she was doing.

The ninja placed her on the ground softly and looked worried. She wasn't opening her eyes or breathing. "Come on, don't die!" he tried slapping her gently to get her to wake up but she didn't respond. "Oh no, is she…?" He lifted her hand to feel a pulse and dropped to her chest to hear her heartbeat but water in his ears made it very hard to concentrate.

Alexis blushed slightly, feeling the strange man's head on her chest but pushed it down. It was too late to back off now…

"Damn it..." cursed the blond putting her arms to the side, removing his jacket and remembering his medical training. _'CPR. Open the victim's mouth and blow air in the victim's lungs until the chest visibly moves, followed by gentle pushes into the victim's chest between the breasts only a third in… '_

The blond placed his hand on her forehead to secure her and opened her mouth to look for any obstruction, and the pulled air in his lungs and approached the amazon.

Alexis didn't know what was happening when she felt the head on her forehead and him opening her mouth. She feared he had some sick ideas in his head and opened her eyes only to meet the man's own eyes mere inches from hers as their lips collided.

Everything seemed frozen in time, dark blue eyes met dark blue eyes staring at each other, and even the fish that jumped out of the water didn't faze them.

Their lips parted as the ninja pulled back and tried to pull some words out. "I-… you-… I didn't…(boom)".

The amazon responded with a punch to his face that sent him back in the water... feeling a red blush coming to her face…

_"Oh yeah… this is a very bad day…"_

_

* * *

_

That's it people. Next chapter will be the end of the Amazon arc and a trailer for the next.

AN: I wanted to finish the arc this chapter, but I put this chapter off for too long.

Happy Halloween to Everyone.


	26. Ch 22 Paradise Lost: Amazonian Law pt3u

"talk"

'thoughts(demon conversation)'

'_private thoughts'_

"_**demonic voice**__"_

This is the betad chapter, new and improved by beta-reader sithmaster56a and DarkShadowRaven. Hope you enjoy the updates to the chapter.

I don't own 'Naruto' anime or manga, nor do I own 'Justice League'. This is just a story, my story with beta-reader **Sithmaster56a **for the fans to read.

Merry Christmas and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Paradise Lost – Amazonian law- part 3**

* * *

"_And now we welcome our all time champion Naruto Uzumaki, back to our monthly 'Ramen eating contest'! "_

"_YEEEHHH!" a huge crowd applauded. _

"_And now introducing our other contenders: Yamato, Sai, Kiba, Choji and our newest contender: Hinata!"_

"_I am gonna win this!" screamed the blond with a fist in the air._

_"Alright. Here we go! Ready!" the guys were getting into position. _

_"Set!" chopsticks in hand. Naruto looked to the side and saw Hinata fiddling with a spoon. 'No chance' he gave her a sympathetic and smile and made a sigh and whispered a small "give it your best". _

_Hinata smiled as wide as she could and nodded. _

_"EEEATT!" the crowed boomed and the contest began with everyone rushing in while little Hinata was blowing on her spoon of ramen.  
_

_Minutes passed as more as the players starting dropping from stomach pains, cramps, chocking or lack of air._

"_TIME!"_

"_Yes! 38 bowls!" screamed the blond. "I win!"_

"_And the winner is….. HINATA with 41 bowls!"_

"_WHA-!" screaned the blond looking at the announcer and then back to Hinata in bewilderment to see a her clean and with blows on either side a small smile._

_"T-Thank you very much..." said Hinata and looked at Naruto and blushed before moving her hands in fists. "A-Arigato, Naruto-kun, I didn't think I could do it without Naruto-kun's support."  
_

_Naruto felt tears coming down his eyes. "No way, I lost" I lost..._

"_Oh too bad for our EX-chapion. You know what the penalty is, right folks?" replied the announcer as a small handle tied with a rope appeared next to him.  
_

"_**DUNKING!**__" screamed the crowd. _

_A trap door suddenly opened under the former champ's feet and he found himself falling in a giant pool.  
_

"_What the-?" Taking a sniff he stiffened. "This isn't water! It's a giant bowl of RAMEN!" he screamed in joy and starting swimming in his golden treasure This wasn't bad at all. _

_The joyful ninja stopped when he noticed a shadow forming over him, turning around his eyes turned into dinner plates. **"HEHEHAaaa! The final ingrediant... now time to eat... You are what you eat, eh Naruto? HAhahaha" **the Kyuubi laughed and then pulled out two giant chopsticks and split them in its hand._

"_**Itadakimasu!" **__said the fox with a wide grin._

"_NOOOO! Don't eat meee!"_

* * *

_-_Real world_-_

* * *

"AAAAHH—(splash)-" the blond screamed out waking up but found himself swallowing almost a gallon of water.

"Finally you're awake…" said a voice.

"(Cough)Wha-?(Cough) Water?" Looking up he saw the red haired woman from before looking at him, Alexis if he remembered correctly. "(Cough) How many showers do I have to take today?" he asked.

"Well you were screaming and I tried everything to wake you!" she returned. "I never saw such a heavy sleeper." She added.

"Yeah. Well whose fault is that, huh?" he ask looking at her with annoyance.

"Why are you looking at me? You were the one who were thinking of doing filthy things!" she said feeling some red get rising to her face.

"'Filthy things'? I thought you were drowning!" he argued.

"Well, I didn't ask for **your **help." she snapped back.

Naruto gave her a questioning look with a tint of annoyance. "Have you ever seen a drowning person asking for help? "

The amazon quickly flinched realizing her mistake. "Well I wasn't drowning…" she said.

"… you mean you were awake the whole time?" he asked in bewilderment.

The woman looked away confirming his answer.

He looked away feeling embarrassed. "... this is awkward. Why didn't you say something?"

"What can you say to someone chasing you with sharp knives!" she returned.

"I wasn't chasing you!"

"No? Running after someone that's called 'chasing' or 'to chase' it's in books that I read. And you were trying to kill me with those pointy knives!" she returned with a knowing face daring him the answer to that.

"I wasn't trying to kill you! I just threw a kunai that almost hit your head out of nowhere!" he returned frustrated.

"Yes that's called 'trying to kill' or 'attempt at murder'!" she replied with the same accusing stare.

"It wasn't my fault, you just scared me and I acted on instinct!" he stated.

"So that's how a killer acts! Trying to kill everyone that comes along!"

"NO! That's not it at all! It was an accident! I thought you were someone else!" he called back getting more annoyed by the second.

"So you were trying to kill someone else too! That's a confession right there!" she accused.

_'She doesn't get it at all! Are all the women on this island stupidly crazy or just stupid?'_ thought the blond.

"Look, I'm not a killer. If I were then I wouldn't have tried to save you, right?" he asked.

She looked a little suspicious before looking back. "That's true… but maybe you were planning for using these to kill me after you ravaged my body!" she returned feeling red showing on her face and showing him the pouch with kunai and shuriken. "These sharp weapons, how do you explain that, Mr. killer?" she asked.

"I just use those to fight! Any where the heck did you get that idea? Stop getting strange ideas in my head, dammit!"

"Fight, you say? Sure you do… that's what a killer would say!"

Naruto felt more and more frustrated. This woman was really stubborn…

"If you say it like that, then why do your sisters have weapons? By your logic, they're killers too, right?"

"No, they use their weapons to fight killers like you." she returned with the same know-it-all tone

Right now, the ninja felt like hammers were hitting his head one by one like nails to a coffin, everything that he tried, she managed to fire back at him.

"(Sigh) Whatever, I don't have time for this." He stated then searched his surroundings. "Where are we?"

Alexa looked around a little and concluded. "We're in the valley, a few miles from the temple. "

"Okay then. Oh one more thing… why am **I** tied up?" he asked and indeed he was tied up pretty nicely with green vines from the forest.

"Well I couldn't let a killer walk around freely." She answered with as-a-matter-of-fact look on her face.

Frustration reached peak level. Full meltdown engaged. "For the last time, I am NOT a killer! It was an accident! AN AC-CI-DENT! Get it right already DAMMIT!" he raved in a hollar that sent echoes around the are scaring away birds and animals.

* * *

-13 minutes of useless chatter, arguing and accusations (that had no conclusion) later-

* * *

Naruto and Alexis were finally on their way back to the beach with Alexis leading the way pulling the blond along in the right direction.

"So, we never got to introduce ourselves… Name's Naruto." He said offhandedly.

"I am called Alexis." She returned simply.

"Okay, so what do you do here?"

"I deal with medical matters and take care of the library." She answered.

"That sounds boring…" he muttered. He remembered Sakura, how she always stuck her nose in books when he tried to ask her on a date, and knew how dull it could get.

"I like reading." She returned hearing his comments.

"… so, what do you like to read?" he asked. He didn't really care, but anything to change the mood is welcomed.

"Anything I can find." she stated simply without giving him a glance.

After a few minutes the tied up ninja slowed down and got annoyed. _'She is completely ignoring me...'_

"...You know, this conversation would be more fun if you actually asked some questions…"

"Why do you keep asking **me** questions?" she asked.

"Because I want to know you." He replied. "I want to know why your friends treat me like the plague."

She paused to look back at him, searching his face and eyes before returned back to the walk.

"This island was made by our gods to protect us from Man's world. We are all sisters who have suffered at the hands of men. For centuries we lived in peace in this free paradise for women…" she answered his questions with a far away voice that sounded to old to belong to her.

"But then Faust happened…" added the young man.

"Yes. And that sparked the hatred that had been sleeping inside... Now, with him dead, all that hatred has been directed to you…" she continued.

The blond looked away knowing what that felt like. He understood what it's like to hate someone that took away your home for you, so he couldn't blame them for hating, but it didn't make sense to hate all men. "What about you?... Do you hate me?"

Alexis stopped for a moment and thought about it. "… I-. I don't know… this morning I thought you were different… Now, I'm not certain…"

"I see… well, it can't be helped now, I'll just have to earn your trust." said the young man with confidence.

Alexis face changed to surprised look at his response. "… how is the outside world?" she asked after a pause.

Naruto looked at her with a little shock and a grin formed on his face. "Well, it's big, crowded, people dress funny, sometimes I really have a hard time understanding it myself…"

"Do men still rule women's lives like slaves?" she asked now genially curious.

"No, no it's not like that, at all. People are equal, they have the same rights, and there are laws and rules that everyone must follow." He explained after thinking upon it.

"Do women have the same social authority as men or are they inferior?" she asked now feeling interested.

"As far as I know, they have the same… Women can do whatever they like…" he answered simply.

"Interesting. Do they work separately? I mean men for men and women for women?" she asked.

"No, they work in the same places. My boss is actually a woman." The blond answered feeling a bit confident that this could turn out good.

"What's a 'boss'?" she asked.

"'Boss' it's like the one who's in charge, ya know? She tells me what to do, I do it and get paid for it…" he returns.

"Oh, so she's your master." She offered with a surprise. She did not expect the world to have changed so much.

"Well… I don't know if master is the right word…" he returned._ 'I say that but thinking about it, Sam does have that aura around her…'_

"Then, what does she tell you to do?" she asked.

"I take pictures, and sell them to her." He returned.

"Pictures? What's a picture?" she asked puzzled.

_'Oh boy, this might take a while' _thought Naruto realizing how hard to could be to explain this to someone who didn't know anything about the modern world.

"It's like a drawing of a person or a thing. I can take a picture of you and show you." He said.

"… Alright." She said turning around after some thought.

"I need my hands for that." He said showing his tied up hands.

Alexa tensed. "How do I know you won't try anything?"

"I promise I won't do anything other than that, I give you my word. And you can even hold my pouch of 'pointy things'" He promised with determined eyes.

Alexa look for any sign of a lie in his eyes but found none. "… fine. But I'm watching you." She said untying the knots on the vines.

"Deal. I'll need a scroll from my pouch." He said.

"Why?"

"The camera is sealed inside, and I need it."

"What's a 'camera'" she asked

"It's what I use to take pictures with." He responded.

Alexa opened the pouch and found three scrolls inside. "Which one?"

"The one with the green stripe." He replied.

Passing the scroll, she couldn't help but wonder. "How can you fit anything in there?"

"You'll see…" He opened the scroll which had a seal in the center before he bent down, and started going through the necessary hand seals. "_**KAI**__!_"

In a small burst of smoke a digital camera appeared where the seal stood while Alexis looked amazed at what happened.

"This is a camera." He said lifting it up.

"Forget the camera! How did you do that?" she asked looking down at the seal. "Is that magic?"

"Magic? No it's just a seal, I use them to store stuff." He said off-handedly.

Alexa unseeingly bent down with an excited and curious look on her face. "I never read anything about this. How does it work? Where does the thing go? How much can you store?"

_'She's easily impressed and a little to clingy.'_ "Well it's just a storage jutsu, it's like a time-space thing, it stores stuff in a scroll and summons it when I want to and it depends on the seals, simple seals can store one or two things but complicated ones can store hundreds even." He returned.

"Ohhh. Can you teach me how to do that?" she asked hopeful.

"Eh? Me?"

"Yes."

"… I don't know if you can. You have to have chakra and know the proper hand seals. "

"What's chakhara? And what are hand seals?" she asked curiously.

"It's chakra, basically it's like the energy in your body made from training and experience and hand seals are used to channel that chakra to use in jutsu and stuff." He informed.

Alexis looked curious. "Hmm, can everyone do this outside?" she asked.

"No, no, this is one of my jutsu that only I can do… as far as I know." He returned.

She looked disappointed but the the camera caught her attention.

"… oh, so this is a camera?" She asked looking at it from every angle.

_'She's like a switch that keeps changing back and fourth.'_ he thought. "Yes. Here I'll show you." The blond turned the camera on and after looking around for a second, saw a bird on a branch. "You just point it at what you want, then press the button slightly to focus and push harder." A click was heard from the camera before a picture appeared with a bird in the middle on the screen. "See for yourself"

"This is so pretty. " She said looking at the picture.

"Give it a try." He offered.

She took the camera and hurriedly. But held it at the wrong end facing the lens.

Naruto saw this and smiled, he knew what was about to happen.

Alexis pressed the button and was blinded by the flash. "AAGHHHhh!" she cried dropping the camera.

"Hehehehaha" laughed the blond seeing her fall on her behind and holding her eyes.

"I'm blind! I'm BLIND!" she screamed in fright and panic covering her eyes and started to shake.

Naruto saw this and was suddenly assaulted with guilt. He bent down and put hand on her shoulder and another on her hands. "Shhh, calm down, take it easy. You just looked on the wrong end and the flash was on. It will ware off in a second." he said trying to comfort her by rubbing her shoulder to ease her worries.

After a few second her fear and shaking stopped as vision slowly started to come back. She felt relieved and was never happier to see the 'dull' island.

The blond sighed in relief and lifted the camera. "Sorry, I should have told you. But after it happened to me, I just wanted to see someone else take it." he answered feeling guilty for playing such a nasty prank. "Sorry about that."

Alexis rubbed her eyes to readjust to the light. "You should have warned me." she stopped to take in his words. "This happened to you too?" she asked.

"Yeah..." he answered with a embarrassed face while rubbing the back of his head with an nervous grin. "Several times, actually."

"Ahahaha" Alexis couldn't take it, she burst out laughing at funny face and clumsiness.

Naruto soon followed enjoying the sound of her laughter and after a while stopped to look at each other with smiles on their faces.

After a few seconds both snapped out of the stare and Naruto picked up the camera again. "Want to try again?"

"Yes" Alexis nodded confidently.

She pointed the camera the right way, at the river and following his directions took a picture and laughed happily.

"See? Now take my picture." He said making a cool pose.

And that went on for half an hour with both taking pictures and laughing of each other as they made faces for the camera until the memory was full.

"This is such a fun device." She sighed passing the camera back to Naruto. "I wish I could see your world."

"Why don't you?" he asked.

"We are forbidden from leaving the island. The gods placed us here to seek harmony and enlightenment, and one day returned to the outside world, but I fear that day may never come." She explained again with that far away look.

"Why? "

"Old grudges are hard to be let go and my sisters have not forgiven or forgotten their violent past, they want nothing to do with man's world and feel contempt with the present. This latest incident I feel has only opened the wounds." She finished.

"I think I understand. Do you want to make contact with the outside world?" he asked.

"I feel that enough time has passed to try… a pity my thoughts aren't shared by others."

"One day they will, that's why you shouldn't give up on dreaming of that day. " he said with a confident smile.

She smiled back in return and turned back to the jungle. "We should keep going."

"How much farther?" he asked.

"A few hours." She returned. "By the way, what were you doing in the jungle?" she asked.

"I was just on for a walk to vent out some frustration, when that crazy amazon from earlier tried to kill me…" he explained. _'Seriously, I'm wondering that got her panties in a knot...'_

Alexis stopped in her tracks and sighed. "Artemis… so what did you do?"

"After a little ruffle, I ran. She wouldn't leave me alone." He replied.

"Exactly what did you say to make her hate you so much?" she asked.

"I only told her that she should get ass back to basics because she was no match for me." Naruto answered. _'Hmm, now that I think about it...'_

"I can see why Artemis got so angry; she always takes pride in her strength, she always has." Alexa returned.

Naruto caught on to something. "You speak as if you always knew her."

"Well… she's my older sister, my real sister." Answered Alexa.

"Wha-? She's your sister!" Confusion filled the ninja's face. "But how? I mean you and her are so different. She's violent, impulsive and crazy while you're nice, smart and kind… how can two people be so different?" said the blond puzzled.

Alexa felt a blush come to her face hearing all those complements. "W-Well she's my older sister and captain of the amazons, she's very strong and skilled. I'm not surprised that she'd want to kill you for insulting her strength."

"Heh, she's not so tough. I could take her on."

"You would be wise to not underestimate her. Her skills with weapons can match demigods." She warned with some force in her words.

"Maybe… so why does she hate me so much? I mean I saw that your sisters hate me but she really REALLY hates me." He said moving his hands to make his point.

Alexis turned around and looked at the man for a while and turned back. "I didn't see it before, but now, I know why…"

"Eh? Know what? What is it?" he asked.

"Long ago, before we became amazons, we were part of the outside world. I and my sister came from a tribe of amazon women in Egypt. It was peaceful but one day we were invaded. I and my sister were taken as slaves. Artemis did everything to protect me, even sacrificed her own body for me. She was really brave. And the one that bought us was a rich merchant who gave us to his son. For years we lived in slavery until the amazons eventually fought back…" Alexis said scornfully remembering her harsh past.

"That's… terrible. "

"… yes, and what's surprising is that you and the spoiled son share a resemblance in hair and eyes… I guess Artemis saw him in you." She finished.

"I understand." He returned simply.

"I'm surprised you take this so well." said Alexis slightly surprised.

"Well, I know what it's like to hate someone. So, if I didn't try to understand her, I'd just be a hypocrite. " he returned reminiscing about his own past experiences.

Alexis visibly flinched, of all the answers she imagined; this was not one of them. She heard stories about men being heartless with no care for what women think or feel even felt it herself, yet he admitted that he understood Artemis and said it without any hesitation or arrogant pride. "You're very… different… from what I expected."

"Hm? What's that?" he asked puzzled.

"It's just that I didn't expect you to be so… understanding… about this." She answered with a hint of awkwardness.

"… i-is that so?" returned the blond.

An awkward silence followed as both avoided the other's sight and continued their journey.

"… So how are your injuries?" asked the Alexis.

"Hm? Oh! They're all healed up by now. Thank you for your concern." He returned with a few stretches.

"That's… incredible." Returned the doctor looking at his muscles…erm …formerly injured arm "this morning, I thought you'd be bed-ridden for at least 7 to 10 days, but in just a few hours… to heal at such an incredible speed… it's unreal." She mused while poking the ninja around where there used to be injuries and bruises.

Naruto's eye started to twitch "That's so… (eh?) I'm glad to have surpassed your expectations. As a fighter you'd have to know how to take injuries, there's just no way around that, but what would really make me feel healed up is if you'd, ohh, I don't know... STOP POKING ME!" protested the ninja with an annoyed glare at the medic who stopped at his raised tone.

"S-sorry, I didn't to be so…"

"nosy?"

"I was going to say 'curious'…"

"'Nosy' sounds better." offered the ninja with a chuckle.

"That's mean…" said Alexis with a pout.

"(Hahahaha) that's pretty cute." Returned the ninja with a light laugh. "I like you, you're so much easier to talk to."He flashed a happy grin her way

Alexis saw his grin and couldn't help but smile back._ 'Why does my face feel like smiling?'_ she asked herself.

"(Growl)" a low agreeable interrupted the moment.

"What was that terrible growl? It sounded like a vicious animal…" said Alexa looking around.

"That was my 'vicious' stomach…" said the blond looking a little sheepish. "I'm starving. I haven't eaten anything in a while. "

" Your stomach? I never heard anything like that before. Is that even normal?"

"**(Growl)**" she was answered by an even louder growl which undoubtedly freaked her more.

'_Did it just growl at me?'_ she wondered jumping back.

"Don't move. It can probably smell fear." Joked Naruto with a blush on his face.

"Then, do you want to eat something? We can catch some trout at the river." She pointed at a small river.

"Roasted fish? That would be great!" Responded the blond. "Let's go!" he added running like mad to the river and laughing all the way.

"For a starving person, you sure don't look it." Alexis did her best to hold back a giggle, but it couldn't be helped. The young man was so funny…

"I'll catch the fish." Alexis offered.

"Okay, I'll just make some boiled vegetables to eat it with." He offered.

"Do you know where to find them?" she offered with a questioning tone.

The blond just smirked and pulled a scroll out of his pockets. "Any more question?"

"I'll get the fish…" she returned a small smirk of her own.

Some 10 minutes later, Alexa returned with a two large fish in both of her hands that were still squirming. What she came back to shocked her beyond reason. She found 5 identical replicas of the man all doing different tasks: two was trying to start a fire with a flint(one was making sparks the other was blowing air to start the fire); one was caring water in a pot while another used some of the water to wash the vegetables, and the other was cutting them with a kitchen knife.

Alexis, was so taken back that she almost felt like fainting. _'Has Apollo's sun gotten to my head? Or have I finally gone mad from being too close to this man?'_ a shiver ran through her being and she didn't even notice that she dropped the fish.

The others took notice of her presence and the fact that the fish were squirming away.

One replica snapped out of it "Hey! The fish are getting away!"

He made a mad dash to the fish and in one jump, he caught their tails and pulled them in but he still had to fight their squirms. "Stop fighting! Hey… whoa…" unconsciously turning on his back to get a hold on the fish, he realized where exactly he had landed, and caught a full view under Alexis' dress. "T-this is a…."

"AAHHHH!" Alexa screamed loudly and stomped her foot right on the pervert's face.

The effect was immediate, the victim blew up in a cloud of smoke and Alexis found herself screaming again and falling on her posterior in shock.

The other clones felt the flow of information and all of them got a blush on their faces watching the fish run away.

"D-don't just stand there like morons! Someone get those fish!" the real one snapped running at Alexis to explain everything.

Needless to say, Alexis was very impressed by his incredible ability. She could only imagine what she could do with clones. Naruto took great care to leave out the part of the memories transfer, with a blush on his face, fearing that it would ruin their progress.

While the food was being cooked, they had some small chat about the outside and inside the island.

Finally, it was time to eat.

"Well here goes. Itadakimasu!" said the blond bringing his hands together with his fish and vegetables ready.

"What's that?" asked Alexis stopping him.

"It's a custom, where I'm from, to say that before you eat; it means something like 'I humbly accept' or 'bon appetite' or 'thank you for the food'." Said the blond moving his hands to express his idea.

"Ohh, I see… Itakimasa" she said doing her best to mirror his actions.

"It's 'itadakimasu'." He corrected.

"Didn't I say that? Itachimasou"

"No, you got it wrong. Say it right like this 'i-ta-da-ki-ma-su'!"

"I-ta-da-ka-mi-su" she tried.

The blond sighed and smiled back at her just mistaking two letters, some couldn't do it on their 6th try. "That's good enough. Let's eat before the food gets cold."

Alexis wasn't expecting much, food was food and living for so long she got used to what the island had to offer, but when she put the vegetables and fish in her mouth, it felt like all her taste buds exploded. "This… this is… delicious!" she called out, manners were being pushed out the window as she pigged into her share. "You made this?" she asked.

"Yeah, I learned how to cook my own dinner. Is it good?" he asked eating at a slightly slower pace.

"Good? I never tasted anything like this before!" she talked through short breaths.

"Really? Well thank you." He answered. _'Well, honing my skills like that was no easy task. When I got her, I just ate anything I could find in the woods, but after moving into the city and during my stakeout, I couldn't just go hunting and had to learn to cook from cooking channels. I actually got sick from the first few things and I think I even made some poisons from my own cooking. Eventually I got it down and can now cook pretty good, though I tried to specialize in Japanese cooking, it feels like a part of home.'_ He reminisced before going back to eating.

After stuffing themselves, it was already past noon.

"Ahh" sighed Alexis on her back watching the clouds pass by. "Equality, good food, men cooking, women leading, incredible technology. I can't imagine what is out there, Naruto."

"I wish I could show you..." he sighed and closed his eyes. An idea suddenly hit him. "Maybe I can..." he muttered and started to search his pockets.

"What?" questioned Alexis interested.

"Where is it? Aha! Alexis come here!" he pulled out the camera and turned it on. "I'll show you a little bit of the world."

Alexis come over stood next to the hero who buttoned the camera to its menu and the memory banks.

Photographers tend to take pictures of what they like or consider a moment worth capturing on camera and save it in the memory. Sometimes they just forgot to wipe the memory and found themselves with no space left for pictures. Naruto was no different, he experimented with his camera and had quite a bit of pictures on it.

He started showing her pictures of cars, parks, sunsets, the view from his apartment, self portraits, models (hey, he was a guy), and families.

Without realizing it, Alexis was getting closer to the young man, their arms pushing each other as she tried to get a better look on the small screen.

Naruto noticed the distance or better yet, lack of distance and smiled warmly while explaining pictures, cars, clothing... well maybe not clothing, when she asked why women wore such ridiculous clothing, his response was simply 'you got me'.

They finally got the the pictures taken today.

"Agghh! What is that?" screamed Alexis seeing a deformed monster on the screen.

"This... this is... eh... OHH it's you!" he called out. It was the first picture she made, the one that flashed her eyes.

"What? Me?" she questioned.

"Yeah... Ahahahaha this is the real you. Ahahaha" he started laughing.

Alexis felt a blush come to her face and like a bolt of lightning, thousands of years of evolution hit and pushed the hundreds of years of isolation out the window.

"My face is so wierd! Burn it! Destroy it!" she ordered.

"Hmm" Naruto had a thoughtful look on his face. "I could, but then I wouldn't have a picture of your natural self anymore." He teased. "You look so... _shocking_!"

"That's not funny. Give it here!" she called back holding her hand out.

"Nope... I think I'll keep it. I think I'll show it to Diana." he returned seeing her get red on her cheeks.

"No! Give it!" she reached her hand to get it but he pulled it back and out of her reach.

"No way!" he laughed as she tried to get while he was holding her back and laughed happily as she tried to get over him and get the camera.

**'Even immortal warrior women... must be genetic...' **thought the fox. Women wanted to look good no matter what age they were from.

After several tries, Alexis settled for pouting with her arms crossed. "You... you... meanie!" she blurted out.

Naruto returned another laugh to her choice of words but caved in. "Okay, okay... I'd erase it. Okay. See?"

"Fine..." she returned with a smile.

* * *

After a few hours, they finally got to the amazon city

The ninja saw the women walking by and turned to Alexa. "You should go on ahead. If they see you with me, you might get scolded for being around me."

"But, I…" she tried to protest but Naruto stopped her before she could finish.

"This is for the best. They don't trust me and they might make a big deal out of you talking with me." He affirmed with a small frown.

"… then I'll be going then." Returned Alexa leaving.

A few minutes later, the young ninja lost sight of Alexis.

Checking his pouch he realized something was off. "I don't have all my kunai or gear, they must have left them underground."

He walked to the temple where two women stood guard with swords and spears.

He tried to pass but was stopped by the two spears in the way.

"The queen is currently indisposed." One of them said looking at the man with cold eyes.

"I have no business with your queen, I just want to go underground and get my gear. Let me pass." He tried again but the spears didn't budge.

"Entrance to Tartarus is forbidden to men and is punishable by death to intruders..." said the other amazon tensing.

"Then I'll talk to the queen or Diana. They'll want to see me." He tried one last time.

"The queen and princess are currently in council over matters that are more important then you. Tartarus is forbidden to all men…" she shot back the other guard moving her hand to tap her sword.

The ninja saw this and narrowed his eyes. _'I've just about had enough'_. "That didn't stop me last night when I saved your pretty yet ungrateful ass from your crazy god." Returned the blond with narrow eyes.

He was answered with a glare from the two yet he surprised them by turning around and walking away. "You know, I lived in a world of men and women all my life. Your world doesn't feel different; it doesn't feel different at all."

A few minutes later, the guards saw the princess approaching and were a little surprised.

"Princess Diana?" one of them asked.

"Yes?" she asked.

"We thought you were in council with the queen." Said the other.

"Well, since I'm here, I can't possibly be inside, right?" she asked.

"Y-yes, princess, forgive us for asking."

"There's nothing to forgive, sisters." Diana returned walking inside, she stopped a few paces ahead and turned around. "Has mother or anyone else asked of me?"

The two guards shared a look and answered. "No, your highness, no one worth mentioning." Returned one.

Diana narrowed her eyes slightly and walked on her way. "I see."

After a short stroll, the princess came upon the switch and pressing it, a door opened revealing a flight of stairs to the underground.

Diana walked a few steps before she was engulfed in smoke revealing Naruto in her place. "'Not worth mentioning'? This is the story of my life all over again…"

Going deeper, he could feel the familiar stench of death and decay.

"This place reminds me of Kabuto…"

Reaching the end and stepping out he saw the familiar battlefield he had fought in recently, although some buildings and pillars were missing. Looking around, he couldn't find any of his kunai.

A flashback suddenly hit him. 'Breaking the key caused the pit to pull everything it could inside. If it could pull pillars as heavy as a ton or two, my kunai and shuriken were like dust in the wind.'

Turning around to leave he stopped briefly to look at the huge doors and what remained of the key used to open it. "(Sigh) might as well." Stopping all movement, he concentrated on the key and his eyes widened.

He performed a **Shushin** jutsu and appeared right in front of the key. Clearing the debris with his hands, he was met with four small glowing crystals inside. "These must have been the heart of the artifacts that made up the key." They were of different shapes, with different colors: green, red, blue and yellow.

"Maybe they'll still work!" He tried to absorb as much energy from the crystals as possible, bit his finger to draw out blood and did the proper hand signs and slammed them down. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!"

A small smoke screen exploded but the first thing he noticed was that seals didn't snake their way outwards like how it should normally do. When the smoke cleared, he looked around and close up and noticed that to his hopes, there was nothing there.

"(Heavy sigh) I guess I was too hopeful. Anyway, these might come in handy." He took the gems and sealed them in a scroll and pocketed it.

He walked to the doors and planted a solid kick with his heel in it. "You bastard! I'd tell you to go somewhere but you're already there!"

Walking away at a slow pace, he stopped just near the doors when he felt something approaching and ducked to the right when an arrow hit the ground, it almost hit him in the head.

Turning around, he was met with a sword coming down for a slash. He evaded the sword again, but the weapon just seemed to change direction in midflight and slashed him on the leg.

Jumping away, he held his bleeding leg, and saw his attacker.

"It looks like I caught a trespasser and a thief." Spoke the smirking familiar voice.

"Artemis. What are you doing here?" asked the blond.

It was the red haired amazon from morning, dressed in her armor with a bow and arrows, and a sword in her hand.

"It's not what I am doing here, I can be here if I want. The question is what you are doing here? Men are strictly forbidden from even getting close to this place." She answered.

"That's none of your business. Let me pass." He returned.

"What happens on this island is the business of the captain of the amazons. And I am that person. This is your last warning, tell me what you're doing here."

The blond narrowed his eyes and spoke. "Even if I told you, you're not going to let me go, are you?"

Artemis smirked in return. "… probably not." She rushed the ninja with beyond human speed and slashed him with her sword with easely, the ninja pulled out a kunai and avoided the sword when he could but jumped back every time the captain went for a thrust.

Artemis pulled out her bow and fired three arrows in a quick succession.

Naruto evaded the first, blocked the second with the kunai but got slashed on his right arm by the last arrow.

The ninja didn't have time to indulge in the pain as the captain attacked again and he blocked the sword with the kunai. _'She isn't wasting a single move or giving me a single chance to fight back.'_

Soon they found themselves with their blades locked both staring into the other's eyes.

Artemis moved her left leg back for leverage and brought her right into the ninja's side, knocking him away. "You aren't bad, but who do you think taught the princess how to fight!"

The ninja fell to the side holding his side but stopped when he felt when he left someone over him.

Artemis stood above him and she had her sword pointed at his neck ready to stab him.

"For all the humiliation you put me through, I should kill you right now." She said. "… but I won't. No, it's better said that I can't kill you like this…"

She moved to the side allowing the ninja to rise.

"If I kill you like this, my reputation will be stained with your blood on my hands and suspicion that I did it out of pride or personal reasons." She finished.

The ninja didn't say anything but he tensed up waiting for how this will turn out.

"However, I don't plan to let this go. That's why… I'm challenging you to a duel." The fierce woman added.

"A duel?"

"Yes, in the Themyscira arena. We use our own weapons. We fight until one of us can't continue." She finished

"And if I refuse?" asked the ninja.

"If you refuse, I'll tell the queen what happened this morning, I believe you know the penalty for seeing amazons naked. I will also tell her that I caught you here under a magic spell." She said with a smirk.

Shadowman looked at her with wide eyes realized what that last part meant.

"That's right, I saw you change your appearance to that of the princess with some sorcery and followed you here." She finished.

"What will happen if I win?" he asked.

"If you win, then everything that happened between us until now will never escape my lips, everything will be forgiven… " Artemis said with a small frown.

"And… if you win."

"If I win… you will admit that women are superior and you'll never set foot on Themyscira or talk to the princess EVER again. You will disappear from her life and never attempt to contact her, your friends or us ever again…"

Shadowman's widened in shock at the possibility of leaving the league and Diana never to see them again.

"I can't do that…" he argued feeling some color return to his face.

"Yes, you can and you **will**. The queen might go easy on you for seeing me naked, but if I tell her what you took from altar, be certain that you won't be escaping without consequences. " she returned with a frown.

"… why are you doing this? What do you have against me?" he asked.

"I hate all men, that's all there is to it." She answered.

"You're lying. It's something about me, isn't it?"

Artemis ground her teeth and pulled the ninja by his shirt to look him in the eye. "I can't stand men like you. Everything about you is a lie, you make women think you're good. Be nice to them to gain their trust, and eventually use them for your own twisted games. Just looking at your face makes me angry…"

"I'm not like that, I'd give my life to protect my friends and... "

"Your words mean nothing. I heard them before. I want to fight you in front of the queen, the spoiled princess and my sisters and prove our superiority against someone that faced a god and won... so don't think you can talk your way out of it. Do we have a deal?" she asked.

"…" the ninja ground his own teeth in frustration and narrowed his eyes.

* * *

-15 minutes later, the queen's chambers-

* * *

Diana and Hippolyta were having a small chat, one of many they hadn't had for a long time.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"It's Artemis, my queen." They heard from the other side.

"Come in Artemis." Returned the queen.

Artemis opened the door and entered.

She bowed her head slightly out of respect. "My queen, princess Diana. I'm here to announce that a duel will be taking place." She answered shocking the two women.

"A duel? Don't you think it's too early, sister?" asked Diana.

"No, princess, this is the perfect time to get our sister's spirits up and get in good graces with the gods." She added.

"If your opponent has agreed then it can't hurt. Who is she?" asked Hippolyta.

"Thank you, my queen. Come in." said Artemis called back to the entrance.

Diana and her mother shared a look and saw the figure approaching.

It was Naruto who upon entering saw the figures of both Diana and Hippolyta in some regular white dresses. He wanted to blush at how the clothes seemed to bring out the best of them but now was not the time. Steeling himself, he straightened up for their reaction.

"Naruto? Artemis challenged you?" asked Diana in shock.

"Yes… and I accept. "

* * *

-Christmas Omake-

* * *

Somewhere in snowy mountains in a cabin.

"Holidays are coming, holidays are coming." A young man puts the finishing touches to the Christmas tree and stands back to admire his work. "Yep looks great!"

"Hey Daiga, come check the tree out."

"Coming…" A young woman comes out and looks in wonder at the tree. "Looks great Raven."

"Thanks. Have the guests arrived yet?"

"Not yet, sithmaster said he'd be here in a while and…"

(knock knock)

"oh that must be him."

Raven walks up to the door and opens it revealing a blond spiky haired young man. "Yo! What's up?"

"Hey Naruto, glad you could make it. What you got there?" Raven points to a red bag.

"Oh, I caught this suspicious looking old man trying to rob a house." The blond ninja threw the sack into the not-so-athletic Raven who at the sudden weight fell down.

Raven opens the sack to see an old man tied up with red cap stuffed in his mouth mumbling. A shiver ran down Raven's spine looking at the man.

"Can you believe this guy?" laughed Naruto stepping in. "He dresses up in red! Hahaha! That is so eye-catching?"

_'You shouldn't be talking when you used to dress up in orange which is more eye-catching. Baka.'_ Thought the young man.

Getting up, Raven pulled the man out of the sack and noticed the sack was full of wrapped presents. "Hey Naruto, did this guy happen to have a red slay."

"Yeah. I remember seeing one."

"And did it happen to have 9 reindeers?"

"Yeah, I think so…" returned the blond thinking a moment.

"And… did one of them happen to have a glowing red nose" asked Raven with some dark eyes.

"Yeah, that was really weird. Hey Raven, do you know this guy."

Raven moved behind Naruto put his hands around him. "Naruto, baka! GERMAN SUPLEX!"

* * *

Well that's it for this one, I wanted to post it for the holidays. Sorry it takes so long, but I have a lot of work to do.

So to all my readers and fans, I wish you all a Merry Christmas and happy holidays, may all you good wishes come true and I wish you and all your families good fortune for the next year. Thank you for reading my story and I hope I'll be able to entertain you even more next year and update sooner. Goodbye 2010, hello 2011.

Happy Christmas and new years from sithmaster56a.

PS. He didn't make it to the party because of a fight with a bear in a bar in Minsk. He promised he'd get revenge though. So good for him.


	27. Ch 23 Paradise Lost: Friendly duel pt4

"talk"

'thoughts(demon conversation)'

'_private thoughts'_

"_**demonic voice**__"_

I don't own 'Naruto' anime or manga, nor do I own 'Justice League'. This is just a story, my story with beta-reader **Sithmaster56a **for the fans to read.

The chapter has been beta'd and slightly altered but the same.

Thank you for reading our story. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Paradise Lost – 'Friendly' duel- part 4**

**

* * *

**

Last time -

"_I'm challenging you to a duel."_

_"A duel?"_

"_We use our own weapons. We fight until one of us can't continue."_

_"I will also tell her that I caught you here under a magic spell."_

"_If I win… you will admit that women are superior and you'll never set foot on Themyscira or talk to the princess EVER again. You will disappear from her life and never attempt to contact_

_her, your friends or us ever again…"_

_"Naruto? Artemis challenged you?" asked Diana in shock._

_"Yes… and I accept."_

_

* * *

_

_**And now –**_

* * *

Diana looked between the ninja and the amazon and could see the small smirk on Artemis's face.

"Naruto, what's going on?" she asked the blond.

"Just a friendly spar, princess. I needed a challenge and…" said Artemis for the ninja.

"I wasn't asking to you, Artemis, so let my teammate answer." Diana cut her off with a suspicious look. "The amazon duel, though very rarely deadly, is dangerous. Naruto, in your current condition, you shouldn't even be out of bed, why are you being so reckless with your health?"

The ninja turned to look with a small smile. "Don't worry Diana, I'm all good now, and I just need a small spar to be back to 100%." He said flexing his arms.

"'A small spar'? Against the captain of the Amazons? I don't call that a 'small spar'. And Artemis? Of all the amazons, you pick the one that tried to kill you this morning?" asked Diana feeling more and more like this was all a set-up.

"Well… yeah. I wanted to fight her because…" the ninja felt a lump in his throat but closing his eyes, he cleared his mind and continued "… because I want to know her better."

All three women turned their heads to him, confused, even Artemis looked lost.

"'To know her better'?" asked the queen wondering about his motives.

"Yes. I realized that Artemis and I can't settle our differences through talk, so for the sake of any future trouble, we should eliminate all the tension between us, and this is the best way I know. With our strength." He turned to Artemis and looked right into her eyes. "Fighting is the only thing I'm really good at. You're the same, right?"

"…" Artemis looked a little taken back, she was expecting him to lie but looking right at his face for any hesitation, she could see none.

"Then, with the best things we can do, we should settle our _'misunderstandings'_." He finished.

"I see…" murmured the queen

Turning to the queen and Diana for confirmation, he found a very understanding look on the queen who looked at the ninja with a subtle change that gone unnoticed to him.

Diana however saw this.

'_That face… mother has come to respect him as an equal warrior. I never thought I'd see the day when she'd look like that to a man. Naruto, how are you doing this?' _wondered the princess turning back to the ninja.

"I approve." answered the queen. " But there will be no killing."

"Understood." Said Artemis bowing her head

"Of course." Added Naruto mimicking her bow.

"Then in two hours, you will face off." Decided the queen.

"I guess it's settled. I don't fully understand what you meant. In two hours, we will have the duel. You may leave." concluded the princess feeling a sour taste in her throat at the outcome. " Naruto, wait for me outside, I'll be right out."

"Okay. Then I'm off…" the blond bowed one last time before excusing himself.

Walking slowly, he heard the fast steps of someone following.

The ninja stopped and turned. "Is there anything else?" he asked the smirking Artemis.

Artemis feeling superior, while holdings her hands over her chest. "Nothing really, I just wanted to praise your acting skills. I would never have thought to invent such a story."

The ninja chuckled in response. "What's this? You are capable of praising people other than yourself? You're full of surprises…"

The amazon smirked and chuckled back. "Don't get too comfortable, I was just surprised, I never figured a man could be so devious. "

"I see" the blond returned before turning serious. "But, at what point did you think I was lying?"

Artemis lost her smirk a little and flinched slightly.

"What I said is how I really feel…" he continued. "You see up to now, I didn't understand what you had against me. I tried to talk to you, but it didn't go well, especially at the waterfall. I couldn't really understand, but then when you challenged me, I started to understand…"

"…what?" asked Artemis.

"I understood that you're the kind of person that can't open up with words, just like me… just like _that guy_." He added the last part with narrowed eyes and a sad tone. "We can't express ourselves with words… but with actions. And fighting is what we know best. So I figured 'I see… she's that kind of person. Then I can't back down now.' If words are not the way, then fighting is the answer." he extended his right hand forward tightening it into a fist and pointed it at Artemis. "… We'll let our fists do the talking!" he finished with a toothy grin.

Artemis, looked impassive, or did well to hide it. She lowered her hand looked down. "Interesting. Those are quite some words." raising her head to show a large smirk. "But, don't get cocky, kid. I'm not interested in understanding you, or you understanding me, I just want to beat you up and humiliate you at the same time. So if you don't come at me with the intent to kill, it'll be a pretty short fight…"

"I won't back down. And I never go back on my words, this is my way of the ninja." He returned fully confident.

"That's very noble of you, if you can back up your words then I might be impressed…" Artemis finished walking past the ninja and never turning back. "Two hours."

"See you there." Returned the blond.

As the amazon left Naruto waited patiently for Diana. He didn't know what was happening but he could hear talking between the queen and Diana.

Feeling bored, he decided, for whatever reason than to pass the time, to talk to his _inner_ voice.

'Hey, you there?' he asked.

"…"

'I know you're there. It's not like you're going anywhere…'

"_**I was just planning to…" **_answered the fox with sarcasm. _**"What is it? Need someone to bore to death?"**_

'Very funny… Nope, I was just going to ask about these gems I got. Feel anything about them?' asked the blond placing his hand in his pocket feeling the gems in his hands.

"_**Hmm, interesting. When they're together, I can feel them more clearly, but they lost half of their power. Summoning back is impossible now without some way to enhance them." **_Answered the fox.

'I see… so that's why I couldn't.' signing to himself he let out his thoughts. 'Maybe I could use them to enhance my jutsu.'

"_**That could work… but on another note. What do you plan do to with that woman?"**_

'Ughh… you were listening, huh?'

"_**Not like I got anywhere else to be…"**_ returned the fox with smirk.

'Ouch… 'right back at cha' huh?'

"_**Got that right. So, do you plan to make her your woman or what?"**_

'…I don't think that's good for my health…. But jokes aside and even though I agreed that I'd give it my all, I'm in a pretty bad situation now.'

"_**Really I think it's pretty simple…"**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**- Kyuubi vision -**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_**You're dead…" yelled Artemis.**_

"_**Like I'd let a little bitch like you hurt me… UhaaAA!" yelled the blond as chakra and seals covered his body.**_

"_**Wh-what is this power…?" she asked in wonder.**_

"_**Ahahhaha. Now do you see the difference between us? I'm far superior then you lower life forms. "**_

"_**Monster!" Artemis started firing arrow after arrow at the ninja. **_

_**The blond responded by just dodging and moving at extreme speeds from one point to the next until he just looked like afterimages. "As if… " **_

_**The ninja appeared right in front of Artemis, shocking the amazon and with a fast swipe of his right arm he pulled the bow right out of her arm and crushed in half like a twig. **_

_**The amazon retreated back and pulled out her sword, charging right in.**_

_**The blond returned her attack with a sadistic grin. "Don't waste my time… HA" He caught the sword in his left arm without a flinch. **_

"_**Impossible…"**_

"_**That's right. You thinking you could beat me… **__**impossible**__**…." He pulled the sword and with one kick to the amazon's abdomen he pushed her back a good distance away. Pulling the sword and smirked and swung it at the statue of the goddess Athena, it buried itself deep inside the statue's chest with the sharp end exiting out of its back.**_

_**The rest of the amazons looked on too shocked to move as the blond turned back to the downed amazon. "What's this? You can't be dead yet, I still haven't had my fun…" He lifted her up by her collar and lifted her up with a groan. "Come, I'll teach how to properly behave like a proper subordinate to your superior. Hahaha"**_

"Hey…"

"_**Ugh… fuck you…" groaned the amazon.**_

"_**Sure, after I fuck **__**you.**__**" The ninja then got a full hand of her armor and with little effort ripped it right off her leaving her in only some ripped clothing. **_

"Excuse me…!"

_**Artemis refused to scream but gave the ninja the worst glare. **_

"_**Come on, scream for me…" he whispered in her ear. **__**Lifting her up by her arms, he held them tightly by one hand, with his other hand he grabbed her leftover clothes**__**, he effortlessly ripped them off revealing her bare body. "I know you want to…" he moved his hands to her chest and started rubbing her mounds with his clawed hands. **_

"_**AAAGHHaaa!" screamed the amazon unable to take anymore abuse.**_

"Hey!"

"_**Get him!" screamed the other amazons as they attacked with their swords drawn.**_

_**The blond gave the women scowl and made two chakra arms out of his chakra cloak. "You're in the way." The hands joined together and concentrated chakra and released it in a huge shockwave that blew the women away. "Don't be hasty, I'll have time for you after I finish her and…" his eyes landed to the queen who was slowly lifting herself up. "… her" a chakra arm extended and caught the woman in a grip pulling her to him. **_

"_**Unhand me, demon!"**_

"_**I think not." He returned. He placed the queen on the ground next to Artemis and smirked as he looked down on them and licked his lips.**_

"_**Ittadakimasu…"**_

"Hey, hey, Whoao! Stop! STOP!

* * *

_**- End -**_

_**

* * *

**_

"What the hell is that!" cursed the blond, out loud, unable to hold his anger anymore and catching the attention of some of the occupants in the temple who looked at him in shock.

The ninja caught their looked and scratched his head embarrassed. "Sorry… I wasn't talking about… I mean… just forget it…" he walked away.

"_**Having some trouble? Hehehehe" **_laughed the fox.

'Shut the fuck up, you crazy motherfucker! What the hell was that crap! Are you in heat or something!' asked the blond feeling a rush of blood to his face imagining all that again.

"_**What was that, little punk? You were thinking it, so why try to hide it? So you want to do it, don't hide under me stating the obvious…!" **_

'Screw you, ero-kitsune! Like I could do shit like that! You've been ramming your head into those bars again, haven't you?' screamed the blond in his head.

"_**Che, so annoying. What's wrong with that? Be a man, women always give off mixed signals. They say 'no' when they mean 'yes', they mean 'more' when they say 'less'. Women are walking lying machines, they even convince themselves that they don't want it when their bodies want it as badly as an addiction. Such vague creature. How humiliating." **_The fox added sarcastically.

'That's not true, women are really strong. Just look at Sakura, Tsunade, even Diana. They're all really strong women and decisive, by what's you're saying Sakura when using my head as a soccer ball actually means that she likes me, as if. Besides how do you even know stuff like that?'

"_**They only do that to keep the façade; they're actually very fragile creatures. But nothing I say can really convince you of that, you'll have to find out yourself one day. And to answer your second question, I've been sealed in two women before you, two very strong women; I picked up a few things along the way, not like I had anything better to do." **_Returned the fox, with a very serious tone.

Naruto stopped and signed as flashed of a woman with long flowing red hair flashed through his mind. '… I guess so.'

"… _**hey, you know I didn't-"**_

'I know… just drop it.'

Silence followed as the ninja closed his eyes and heard footsteps approaching.

Diana approached in quick steps and stopped right in front of him. "Are you insane or are you just looking for an excuse to kill yourself? What are you thinking accepting Artemis's challenge?"

"It's fine, it's fine! I'm all healed up now, and I got the jutsu advantage over her, it'll be over before you know it." He answered confidently but saw the princess rubbing her head with a sigh. "What's wrong, do you have a fever?" he asked pressing his forehead on hers. (**A.N.** _she isn't wearing her armor right now_)

Diana froze at the sudden contact, but the blood was certainly pumping to her cheeks while she stared into his deep blue eyes.

As baby blue eyes met deep blue eyes, Naruto couldn't help but feel a blush coming to his face. 'I never noticed it before, but Diana has a very beautiful eyes and-'

His thoughts ended when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders pushing him away and Diana's face turning away.

"A-anyway, I don't think you understand what you just promised…!" she said looking alarmed and worried.

"Yeah, I know: a fight between two people using their ninja skills. Sometimes to the death..." he returned offhandedly, but feeling something weigh down him down from her tone.

"An amazon duel is different from that. Didn't Artemis explain this to you before you accepted?" she asked feeling more and more upset with the her amazon sister.

"What's the big deal? If fighting's involved then it's still a duel I can win." returned the young man feeling that gap in his stomach widening. '_Couldn't be worse than when I promised to have Shion's babies…' __  
_

"Naruto! A 'duel' between amazons means two warriors fighting in a battle of skill. You CAN'T use any jutsu!" she finished.

_'__IT'S WORSE!'_

"WHAT!" She screamed in indignation. "Are you serious? Why?"

"An amazonian duel is of skill, both amazons face on equal standing using the weapons they have, no magic, no supernatural advantages for anyone. Everything is equal there, even the weakest amazon can challenge Artemis to duel, there is no ranked hierarchy." finished the princess collecting her thoughts.

"But jutsu is not magic or a supernatural advantage, it's something natural for ninja." he snapped indignantly.

"It doesn't matter, if you use your jutsu, mother will just acknowledge it as magic and you'll be instantly disqualified, and my sisters will definitely not forgive you for insulting their honor, mother might have no choice but to order a punishment."

"What?". Naruto couldn't hold his shock. _'How did it turn out like this!'_ The image of Artemis suddenly appeared in his head._ 'From hero to zero that fast...'_

"But I seriously doubt that will be the case. You saved us from Hades, so I'm very sure mother won't have to go to those extremes..." returned the princess with relief._  
_

_'But if she tells them about this morning and accuses me of being a thief after I get disqualified, it will definitely turn to punishment or worse... That conniving bitch of a woman! She knew this would happen! She pushed me in a corner the moment I fell in her trap!'_ The blond started to feel the pressure as sweat started forming on his face, but couldn't help but smirk with anticipation. _'Not bad... Until now I only took her for being all muscle, no brain. I underestimated her.'_

"Damn, she really got me…" he admitted with a small smirk. "But don't worry, I'm pretty good with weapons, and my taijutus is my pride. I can beat her." He declared confidently.

She signed in defeat. "Beating her? I'm more concerned about surviving her… why did you accept?"

"I told you why, she just can't say what's on her mind so I'll just have to beat it out of her. And besides…" Diana didn't seem to believe him very much until she saw his fist raise and his lips shaking. "SHE'S REALLY PISSING ME OFF! I JUST WANT TO STOMP HER ASS INTO THE GROUND!" he declared as his muscles tightened to the point that the veins on his hands and face could be seen, and an aura of evil intent surrounded him becoming visible, and his eyes got flashed red.

Diana started shaking feeling a cold chill run down her spine, the hair on her head and neck standing up and made a (subconscious) mental note to never try pushing Naruto to boiling point, he could get really scary.

Naruto noticed the killing intent he was just pushing out from a glance at Diana and dropped it instantly while trying to chill his temper down. "Sorry. I just had to clear that out of my mind… It's not like I really want her to sustain fatal injury or something. Ahahahaaha..." he finished, with an obviously forced laugh while rubbing the back of his head all goofy-like.

"T-That's good." responded Diana feeling a little dehydrated. '_That sounded a lot like a prearranged apology... Then if she dies by accident, I don't think I'll see you weeping too much… ' _thought the princess as a shudder run down her neck._  
_

Naruto felt her insecurities from her voice and decided to clear them away. "Don't worry, I promise I'll figure something out, but I definitely won't let her kill me without a fight."

Diana felt some reassurance and nodded. "Then be careful. I fought her a lot, but it felt like she never took me seriously, so the only advice I could give you is to stay on guard." She had to trust him, that's what teammates did, right?

"Got it. I'll be going then. I have to get my gear ready." He waved at her as he exited the temple.

As the blond kept walking, he noticed that all the women were stealing glances and looks out of the corner of their eyes, all avoiding his glance. _'I guess she couldn't help but babble it out, eh?'_

As he approached the building where he remembered he had been cared for, he couldn't help but feel some anticipation. Stepping into a room, he pulled a scroll out of his pocket and rolled it open before pulling a kunai and cutting his finger and unsealed a fresh set of pants.

He pulled off his armor and took a good look it at, there were dents and cracks where he guessed were scars of his more recent matches. "_Kuso_, you guys weren't meant for the hero line of work. I guess I have to change my gear to something a little harder." He sealed the bent and buckled armor in the scroll and proceeded to undress and sealed the old clothes in scroll next to the armor.

He opened his new set and liked what he saw, a pair of dark blue pants with elastic on the end that posed as leg warmers, the pants also had orange flames at the bottom going up and stopped just above his knees, a fishnet shirt followed by a black baggy short-sleeved shirt with orange stripes going down his sleeves.

"Since this is a battle of speed and strength, I'll need all the mobility I can get. But some armor couldn't hurt." Naruto put on his fingerless gloves, with plates on the back hand, which went halfway to his elbow. He then added forearm and leg protectors, followed by his old sandals. To complete his new look, he added the forehead protector and his red coat on and smirked. "If it's a duel she wants she's going to get one from Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha Shinobi!"

He looked at himself in the mirror and had to admit, he looked really sharp.

"Looking good there." The voice of his comrade in arms at women's charms spoke. "You getting ready for a date?"

"You could say that, Flash." Smirked the blond putting his kunai holster around his leg.

"You lucky dog." Returned the Flash elbowing the blond. "I haven't had too much luck. Guess the babes here are too old fashioned, I can't believe they never heard even the 'we could make beautiful music together' line. So who's the lucky girl? Is she hot?" he asked with anticipation.

"Huh? Oh yeah, she's to die for, a real killer of a woman. " returned the blond, smirking at the irony of the situation as he put some shuriken and kunai inside his pouch.

"Wow, Cupid must be nearby, it sounds like his arrows you dead on…" returned the Flash excitedly.

"(He he heh), trust me, if it's arrows Cupid won't have to waste any today, I have enough arrows to deal with…" he returned with a sarcastic tone as he pulled out a second pouch and filled it with two dozen senbon needles, four windmill shuriken and lastly two special ninja weapons he had been saving.

"(Hahahah), it sounds like you're really head over heels with this girl." Smirked the Flash putting his hand over the ninja's shoulders.

"I wouldn't say, that. " returned Naruto feeling awkward. _'Let's just hope that by the end of the day, it won't be my head under her heels.'_ Clicking both his weapons pouches on his pants, he got up and flexed one last time for good measure.

"Can I come see her?" asked the Flash excitedly.

'_He hasn't heard about it. That's fine, he might try to stop me if I tell him now…'_ Naruto returned the smile and answered. "Nope, sorry, she's all mine… I don't want any competition." . _'Though if someone offered to take my place now, I'd take it, have someone else's neck on the line for once.'_

"Aww, man…" returned the dejected hero.

Naruto felt sorry for the hero and placed a hand on his shoulder for support. "Hey don't let it get to you. I'm sure she's not your type. She's more into S&M then sweet funny girl." Clapping Flash on the shoulder and started to move away. (_A.N. Google it to find out, although that could affect your childhood..._)

"… what's S&M?" he asked.

Naruto looked at Flash and had to chuckle, Jiraiya's training and books really expanded his knowledge about women now that he was old enough to understand them that is. "I'll tell you some other time…"

"Aww come on, what is it?"

"Another time…"

"Tell me. Tell me!"

"I said 'no'! Let go of my coat!"

"Why not?"

"'Why not?' you ask. Don't make me say it in this kind of place! Something terrible might happen if I do! _Baka_!" as Naruto left in quick steps to avoid answering, he turned his head to see if he was followed, thankfully he wasn't, but something else happened. Naruto found himself bumping full on into someone.

Rolling on the ground the ninja found himself with his back on the ground but and a weight on his body. He tried opening his eyes but something kept getting in it preventing him from fully opening them. "Oww…. What's this? Hair?"

Moving his hands to get the hair out of his face, his hand accidentally grabbed something very soft, which made a very distinct feminine sound.

"Aw crap…" said the blood now fully catching on to what happened. _'This is getting repetitive. Ero-sennin would love this island even if I'm not the only one this happens to.' _Naruto thought to himself for a moment before he snapped from his thoughts.

Opening his eyes, he found Alexis straddling him, with his right hand on her chest and his left on her thigh. Her hair was messed up and her head was low as she finally woke up. Both stared for a second in utter silence when their _'moment'_ was interrupted by the distinct sound of running.

"You think you can escape the… Fastest….man… in…" is was the red suited hero Flash himself, self-proclaimed 'Fastest man in the world' and 'fastest ladies man alive'.

Alexis looked up and saw this strange man staring at them and felt her whole body heat up with embarrassment.

Naruto saw this and know immediately what was coming, he saw it more than a hundred times and came to see the early signs: "Oh, you have got to be kidding me…!"

Alexis did what any respectable, shy, self-conscious, natural hot-blooded woman would do... faint.

Naruto only saw Alexis's eyes roll back and eyelids getting heavy before he felt her full weight on his body.

'I knew it…!' he tried to move but found that he couldn't as she covered his whole body and his face was in her chest just above her womanly parts.

"Wow… dude."

Naruto had completely forgotten that Flash was there and turned to see the hero stare at the downed Alexis and Naruto's situation.

"You're… the king… Women literally fall for you."

Naruto looked at Flash and had to cringe at his gaze. The guy literally had stars in his eyes. _'Oh boy… not another one…'_

"How did I miss this one? She's like the hotness in Hotsville's hottest hotties. And after all the trouble I went through, maybe my style if off…" started the hero in a pointless rant.

'_He's completely overlooking the situation!' _thought the ninja with a twitch in his eye still trying to escape the hold.

"Naruto! Tell me how you did it!"

Naruto grit his teeth in frustration. "Would you shut the hell up! Stop being an idiot and help me!"

"OHH! Sorry!" apologized the hero realizing that he had just faded in his world. He was more that happy to help the ninja out lifting the beautiful woman and being the hero...

After helping Naruto get free, the ninja took Alexis in his arms and got her back in the room, with Flash following. He placed her on the bed and checked her pulse and head. "She's okay, she just fainted. Go get J'onn to look her over and take care of her."

"A-alright." Flash set off to find J'onn while the blond looked after his friend.

As soon as he left, Naruto made a clone to look after her and left for the arena where other women were already entering and talking about the big fight. _'I guess it's pretty rare to have a duel.'_

Approaching, he spotted the looks the amazons were giving him, smirks and prideful glares, although they all tried to be discreet about it. _'Why do I feel like a piece of meat in the lion's den?'_

_'No, NO! Snap out of it. Keep it together; you just have to find a way to win without using ninjutsu or anything too flashy. ' _he snapped out of his doubts and smirked._ 'Though I walk through the Shadow of the Den of Feminism, I will fear no evil and I will face death with a smile, fore I am the biggest, baddest, motherfucker in the jungle.'_

"**Nice pep speech."**

'Thanks.'

"**Any plan?"**

'Dazzle her with my display of skill.'

"**And if that doesn't work…?"**

'Baffle her with my cheating skills.'

"…**My plan was better…"**

'Eating people is your idea of fun… I'd rather not.'

At the entrance, the blond was met with Diana contemplating and looking concerned.

The ninja had to chuckle, she was a real good friend. "Are you hear to try to stop me?" he asked.

"I was hoping I could, but I know I won't succeed." She looked over his state of dress and saw that he changed, but she couldn't help see that he didn't have any weapons in his hands. "Where are your weapons?"

"They're hidden on me, I figure, I'm going to have the element of surprise." he said patting his pouches.

Diana sighed. "I don't think you're taking this seriously."

"Of course I am..."

Diana looked at the blond and lifted a Bo staff nestled on the wall and threw it to the ninja who caught it effortlessly. "Take it." she said.

"This? I don't really..."

"It's my old training staff, made from the strongest wood. I'd feel better if you had it with you..." she explained with a smile.

Naruto chuckled at the irony of the situation

* * *

_Flashback:_

_

* * *

_

"_Here take this_" _he finished giving her one of his three-edged kunai. _

_"I don't think…"_

_"Take it. This could get bad… I'd feel better knowing you had it." he finished with a smile._

* * *

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_

"But this is precious to you." he questioned with worry.

"Yes, it helped me in many duels, that's why I know it will help you as well." she returned confidently.

The ninja got a good feel of the staff and spun it around a little. It wasn't very tall, maybe 1.4 meters, but it was very well crafted, he could feel the strength of the weapon as it didn't bend of have any cracks in it. "It's a really good staff. I'll be sure to be careful with it"

"You might also need this." The princess then gave him a strap to hold the staff on his back. He took the strap and placed it over his head an left arm, resting it on his right shoulder and left side.

Placing the short staff, it didn't hinder his movements as he tested it out.

He smiled at the princess and gave her a salute. "I guess I should go."

Diana nodded and turned to leave to the arena.

"Hey!" he called back.

The princess turned to him. "Yes?"

"Make sure to cheer for Me." he answered with his cocky grin. "If you believe in me, then I'll definitely win!" he declared with his fist up.

The princess chuckled but turned to a smile. She couldn't help it, that grin was contagious. "I will!"

"Alright then!" Naruto turned leaving the princess to her thoughts.

"What a very strange man." she voiced her thoughts, ending with a smile. "But, that's good...". Her smile faded remembering Artemis. "Hera, watch over him..." she left to her own seat next to the queen.

Stepping through the entrance he was met with Artemis in the center dressed in a very unique armor.

Naruto, caught off guard nearly tripped over his own feet making the other amazons start a cascade of laughs making the blond blush even more, followed by a few calls of 'clumsy', 'nitwit' and 'weak', which the blond couldn't respond other then to wave back at the women with a clumsy smile.

Turning back to Artemis, he had to swallow hard, she was dressed in a sleeveless tight bodysuit revealing her shoulders, chest and thighs it had a green outline and white inside. She wore a small tiara on her forehead with a small green gem in the middle, the tiara extended down the sides of her face reminding him of Yamato's forehead protector. She also had fingerless green gloves that extended past her elbows, her amazon bracelets were on the outside of the gloves while the rest of the length was covered with leather straps. On her feet, she wore two long green boots with leather straps around them and knee pads for protection.

Her long hair was held in a ponytail with two long bangs coming down the sides of her face.

She had a bow on her shoulder that looked really strong, yet flexible, and an arrow sheath. On the other shoulder, the blond could see a huge sword and in her hand, she carried a spear with a sharp steel end.

Artemis looked over the blond and chuckled "I see you dressed up for the occasion."

The ninja returned the chuckle and smirked. "That's my line. Did you dress up for little ol' me? I'm flattered."

"Don't be. I thought that I should at least be at my best, on very rare occasions I use this, and fighting a man hand to hand is a very rare occasion indeed. Also, I thought it would look respectful for your funeral." She offered.

"Well, I'll be sure to pay back your respect with an added bonus." Returned the blond.

They were both silenced when the queen rose and started to speak.

Naruto could see Diana by the queen who stood in front of a throne. Diana opted to wear her armor while the queen was wearing a light purple dress.

"Since ages past, amazons have dueled for honor and respect or to test their strength in the arena, today is special occasion because for the first time, there will be a duel between amazon and outside man. Representing Themyscira, Captain of the amazon forces Artemis," A huge crowd erupted in cheers. "And representing the outside world, one of the six heroes of Themyscira, who played a critical role in defeating Hades, Shadowman Naruto Uzumaki." The crowed clapped slightly, even Diana, but it was clear that not everyone was as cheerful.

'_Whatever happened to secret identities, being, I don't know, __**secret**__?'_ wondered Naruto annoyed. _'Why don't you just tell the whole world?'_

"The rules are: no intentional killing, fight until the opponent surrenders or is unable to continue. All weapons are allowed, any style of combat can be used, magic is forbidden, as this is a duel of honor. "added the queen. "May you honor us with your display of skill."

Cheers erupted from the audience as the two faced each other. Most of the women were cheering, except for Diana who looked worryingly bellow. _'Naruto is a great warrior, but most of his victories rely heavily on the use of his magic or jutsu. This is completely new to him.'_

Both Artemis and Naruto took some distance from each other, the amazon hefting the spear.

The ninja pulled a kunai from his pocket and entered a defensive stance.

"Such a little blade, that fruit knife is hardly appropriate for a duel." Laughed the amazon seeing the ninja's little weapon.

"Appropriate? I'll tell you what's not appropriate: the size of your ass! That's what's not appropriate!" retorted the man.

Artemis lost her smile and turned it into a smirk. She started to step sideways with the ninja mirroring her. "You can't use your magic, I have all of my weapons and exceed in all forms of combat. You fell in my net, little man. Let's see if you can back up your words with your skill." She finished entering a stance.

'_I can't use jutsu, I can't use clones, or Rasengan. I can only use the weapons I have with me without summoning others. I'm facing one of the best fighters that trained Diana…. This is bad.'_

_

* * *

_

* * *

Author's note: That's it for this chapter, sorry it took so long. As a celebration for reaching over 1000 favorites, I decided to give you a sneak peak into the next arc. Enjoy.

* * *

**Trailer**

**

* * *

**

(Daft Punk – "Arena")

Walking in the dimly lit corridor, two figures followed by four robots entered an elevator that started ascending.

One was a huge brute, the other was human-sized. Both had gauntlets on their arms with chains.

The brute had no upper body armor, while the human had full body armor.

Cheers and humming noises started getting louder.

_'Now what?' _

Reaching their destination, the pair didn't have to walk long before they reached an exit. Stopping on a platform which started rising and flying to the middle of the arena.

Cheers from thousands roared around them as hundreds of lights lit and huge screens flared to life showing them.

The human looked around in astonishment at the display of lights.

A voice started booming that silenced the crowd. "**We present…**"

The gauntlets released and both could finally move their arms freely.

The man pulled out a weapon from behind his back. It looked like an axe with a long handle and on its back was in the shape of a round hammer. The weapon seamed to light to life as the edge and its backside started glowing light blue.

"… **KURGO VS. REIZOR!**"

The man flexed his muscles and neck before smirking as his blue eyes flashed glowing scarlet. His armor came to life as it enveloped his head in plates locking each other in place while his face was covered in one plate with openings for breathing, two vertical lines and two horizontal opened at eye level making two eye holes.

_**"Game on…"**_

_**

* * *

**_

And that's it. Some of you might have guessed what arc is coming...

Lastly. I wanted to have a drawing of Naruto(or a few) in his armor because I get a lot of question of his description and his armor.

The problem is that I'm not a (very) good artist. So if anyone is good at drawing, and willing to help me out with this, contact me, I'll be sure to add your name as the artist of NoJ fanart. Later.


	28. AN2

Hello, my faithful fans.

First of all, I would like to thank all of you for your support and patience and I apologyze that this wasn't a chapter.

I'm sorry, but now is the end of collage for me and the toughest exams are ahead, so I probably won't be able to write NoJ chapters until maybe the end of July. So, sorry to disappoint all of you, but real life comes first.

However, I will be updating the chapters with the help of SithMaster56a, meaning that he's going to beta read it, I'm going to transcript it and update the stories, slightly, the plot is the same but a lot more action and fun will be in the story. Also, I want the Naruto from my story to be as close in power and character to the cannon Naruto(but with a little of my touch) so expect some changes.

Currently, I've update chapters: 1, 5, 26. Others will follow just follow the titles with 'b' and 'u' in them. So, if you're interested, and maybe you weren't satisfied the first time you read them, check them out.

Lastly, thank you for your support and understanding.

Happy Easter to you all!


	29. Ch 24 Paradise Lost: Goodbye pt5

"talk"

'thoughts(demon conversation)'

'_private thoughts'_

"_**demonic voice**__"_

I don't own 'Naruto' anime or manga, nor do I own 'Justice League'. This is just a story, my story with beta-reader **Sithmaster56a **for the fans to read.

I and **Sithmaster** found some time on our busy scheduel to bring you the conclusion to this arc. I hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 2****4: Paradise Lost – Goodbye… - part 5**

* * *

Silence fell on the arena, as both stared each other down, sizing each other up.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" asked Artemis gesturing with her spear. "Come."

"Ladies first… but… even that's a stretch for you." Returnet Naruto holding his kunai in defensive stance.

"Then, here I come. **(Arrrah!)**" she charged in full speed at the blond and aimed to spear him through the chest right away.

The ninja side-stepped around the warrior but didn't expect her to stop dead in her tracks and swing the spear around in an attempt to knock him flat.

He countered with the kunai, and sparks started to fly as Greek bronze and cold steel met in battle.

At first, it was only just stabs but soon Artemis changed her strategy and started to incorporate stabs and slashes together.

* * *

Naruto's POV

* * *

_I noticed even since the waterfall that she wasn't just throwing punches and kicks. Her (sexy) body moved with perfect balance and skill. She must have rammed those skills in her muscles until it became like second nature. _

_Power-wise, compared to that loud-mouth I fought earlier, she's like a boulder to a landslide; in terms of skill, she's worlds apart from him. _

_Basically, what she lacks in power, she makes up for in skill, flexibility and speed. She doesn't waster her moves and tries to conserve every move she makes. This could be a problem for me, my style relies heavily on using both ninjutsu and taijutsu. _

_With him, he had more openings than the number of fingers on my hands. He was overly confident that I couldn't hurt him. _I grin evilly remembering how I ripped him a new one_; pride is so easy to use… hmm 'pride' that could work. It'll be dangerous, crazy and the chances of success are…. Ah who cares about numbers… I got luck on my side. _

_Ohooo, she' starting to go for stabbing again. _

I try to deflect with the kunai but I only manage to divert its path slightly, and the sprear grazes my arm.

_This is going to take something bigger then a kunai. And I suddenly remember that I have D's staff._

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Naruto avoids another swing from the amazon's spear and jumped back but expecting the warrior to charge.

Just as she did so. Naruto brought the staff from his back round in time to avoid another thrust but blocks a swing.

Artemis is temporarily stunned by the block but quickly continues her assault of swings which the ninja blocked, while keeping close to her to avoid her thrusts.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this. It's not so hard when the opponent isn't very bright…" he smirks as he gained an angry glare from the red head.

"You have a very big mouth." She growled and suddenly put some distance between them by jumping a few meters. "I think it's time I cut it down to size."

"Bring it!" he challenged.

The amazon chuckled and dropped her bow, arrows and sword in a pile and charged in with a fierce scream.

"Wow!" gasped the ninja as the warrior appeared right in front of him swinging the spear like a lance. He pulled the staff and blocked the onslaught of swings all the while backing up as she changed her tactics to thrust-and-swing.

"Now!" she suddenly spun the spear in a circular motion behind her confusing the hero and building up momentum, thrust hard and fast right at the hero.

He expected a swing and made the mistake of falling for her trap and was rewarded with a gash on his side. Luckily it wasn't deep.

Taking advantage of his distraction, the amazon swung the spear at hand forcing him to relinquish the staff.

Diana tightened her fists watching the fight, "_Artemis is not holding anything back… if you don't get serious Shadowman, she's going to take control of the fight._"

Naruto tried to reach for the staff but was blocked by the amazon who stepped on the end of the weapon and pressed her spear in front for defense. "I don't think you'll need this…" she said smugly.

The ninja grit his teeth but then turned into a feral grin. "Really? Don't you already have a stick up your ass?"

She turned to her smug grin into a feral scowl and swung the spear resuming her attack. "I'll be the one laughing when I stick _this stick_ in you."

'…_almost. '_ Naruto was pushed back on the defense as he was dodging the swings, waiting for the right moment… '_there!_' she thrust leaving her sides open as he dodged and spun around her like a ballerina confusing her but ended the spin with a kick to her butt that tripped her forward.

He turned to see her getting up and holding the spear on one hand while doing her best to hide her other hand was massaging her sore backside.

"And that's 'kicking your ass'." He smirked as he made a dash for the staff.

Artemis grit her teeth at his fleeing body and shouted. "Take THIS!" she threw the spear with all her might.

Naruto reached the spear and jumped in a split second as the spear avoided him by millimeters and stuck into the wall of the arena making a spider web of cracks.

The ninja regained his bearings as he mind clicked back from the shock. "T-that was close…" he sighed as he sees a small snip of blond hair fall almost weightlessly on the ground. "… damn close. Hey! Watch where you're aiming for, this isn't a Deathmatch!" he shouted back getting back on his feet.

"Huh, I forgot how frail you men are…" she mocked back. "Does fighting me for real scare you that much?" she smirked getting into a fighting stance with her fists up.

The ninja glared back at her and took note of her posture to mean she wanted to fight hand-to-hand. He spun the staff in his hands before placing it in its holster and unbuckling it from his chest.

* * *

Diana saw this and narrowed her eyes at Artemis. "That was a killshot, mother. We should stop this!" she proposed getting ready to jump down.

"Stay your hand, daughter! Look around." The queen said.

Looking around, she saw her sisters looking more interested than ever at the fight, gone were the scorns of hate on their faces and replaced with something closer to interest.

"If your friend is trying to prove a point, now is the time. Also, they both looked very enthusiastic don't they? It would be a shame to stop it when none of them called out." The queen continued following her daughter's gaze.

"I called out on it." The princess returned with narrowed eyes. "This is getting very serious."

"And is that what your friend would want?" she questioned shushing the princess.

Diana froze and turned her sight to Naruto as he cast the training staff away and entered an unfamiliar fighting stance as a grin spread on his lips.

* * *

"Come on. Give me your best shot…" Smirked the blond gesturing with his right hand.

Artemis took note of his stance. "What a horrible fighting stance, it's full of openings."

"You wanna 'dance' or just talk?" replied the ninja.

"I hope your moves are as fast as your mouth." She said and made a dash for her enemy.

"Bring it!"

Both entered into a barrage of kicks and punches, each moving at incredible speeds as blows were blocked and dodged.

It was so fast and strong; it was a challenge only following their moves. Their footwork was causing the sand and dust to lift in the wind covering their movements. Only the sounds of punches being blocked were making a symphony of battle.

Diana and her mother watched in with anticipated shock as both danced in punches and kicks.

"They're equal in power and speed." Said the princess.

"Maybe, but their technique is very different. Artemis is more organized, while your friend is unpredictable." observed the queen.

"So, it will all come down to who takes the more damage." Concluded the princess.

"… No. Not in this case." Corrected the mother gaining a puzzled look from the princess. "Your friend is strong and fast but because of his lack of grace and technique, he has taken more hits and damage than Artemis, yet he can still fight. His stamina is incredible. Is he perhaps a demigod?" she asked the princess.

"He didn't say, but I'm starting to wonder..."

Both fighters entered arm locks and started a frenzy of attacks with their legs. Plates hit plates as both found themselves at a standstill.

Naruto was breathing hard as both stared eye to eye. "You're pretty good."

"You're not as weak as you look, either." She returned with a glare.

'_There's an insult in there somewhere. I just know it!'_ thought the ninja. "So… would you mind telling me why we're doing this?"

"What?" she asked puzzled.

"I mean, I know why **I**'m going this. But why are **you** doing this?" he corrected. "If you wanted to fight me, you could have just asked me to fight you. Why here? Why now?" he asked.

"To prove our superiority." She said.

"We have a word for that 'bullshit'! It means you're lying!" he snapped with pushing her off.

Artemis was pushed back as the ninja attacked charged her head on and jumped going for two high kicks that she blocked.

"There's other simpler ways to see test that: contests, throwing stuff, physical tests, jumping right to fighting is the last thing you could have done! What do you want from me!" he asked as he continued his assault pushing the amazon back.

"I… I want to…. I want you to shut up and fight me!" she pretested pushing all her might into a kick to the ninja's chest that sent him flying away a good distance.

"Y-you (cough)… want to… test yourself?" he asked coughing up. His chest felt like it had imploded from the kick.

She didn't answer as she approached the downed ninja as he clutched his chest.

Once she was close enough she stared him in the eye. Green eyes met blue as everyone waited with anticipation.

The warrior brought her hands to her ponytail and undid it releasing her hair to cascade down on her shoulders making her look like a princess. Taking the long piece of cloth she wrapped it around her right hand, then in a quick motion lift her right leg smashed it into the blond man abdomen

"Gah!" Naruto felt pain race through his body followed by the woman turning him around on his belly and setting herself on his back. She brought his left arm behind his back, before she wrapped the piece of cloth _ tightly _around his neck before tying it off on his left arm, holding it in place. The clothe immediately started to cut off his sir air supply.

Shadowman found himself trapped, the woman wrapped her legs around his right leg, with his left arm behind his back by her own arm and a hair braid around his neck tied to his left arm and her right hand. If he tried to pull his arm back to get up it would only tighten around his neck.

"I have you, now. How our positions have been reversed, only hours ago I was lying helpless on the ground and you were standing over me, now you are lying helpless on the ground and I am standing triumphant over you." She whispered in his ear as she pulled the right hand tightening the cloth around his neck.

'_Damn it! I let my guard down…. and… if I can't don't do something soon, I'm going to pass out or… die…'._

* * *

Elsewhere

* * *

Flash was following J'onn as he was checking the amazon Alexis, steeling glances at the beauty.

"What a hottie, she's like the number 3 hottest hottie I've ever seen." Flash rambled on day dreaming.

The martian only gave the hopeless romantic a blank face before turning to the patient. "She will be waking up soon. How did this happen?"

"I don't know, I only fall for women, I don't know why they fall. Ask prince ninja when he shows up." Answered Flash.

"Where is Shadowman? Was he not with you?" asked the martian.

"Yeah, but he gave us the slip. The guy's probably still lying around somewhere with some other hottie having the time of his life…"

* * *

Naruto

* * *

"Aghaa, AGHA… _dying…_" coughed the ninja trying to pull the cloth around his neck with his right hand.

* * *

"I have noticed that quite a few locals are missing, including Diana." Stated the martian.

"Yeah, where is everyone?"

"Agh…" a moan interrupted their questions.

"She's waking up…" concluded the green skinned hero.

Her vision was blurry but after rubbing her eyes, everything was clearing up. Seeing the martian Alexis could only do one thing. "AAAGHHAaaa!" she screamed punching him in the face and backing away causing her to fall off the bed.

"Hey, take it easy…"said the Flash trying to help her up.

"Uh…. aaaghhHHH!" she in turn punched him away and backed even further away into a wall. "Who are you people!"

"Ouch. That's gratitude for ya…" whined the Flash massaging his bruised check.

The Manhunter approached with his hands raised to defend. "Calm down, you blacked out and we are trying to help you."

"H-help me?" she asked shaking, clearly scared.

"Yeah. We're the good guys, remember?" answered Flash.

Alexis stared at them as her memory started to come to her as her anxiety started to drop. "Y-yes, you're… you're the men who came. The ones who defeated Hades."

"Yes, that's correct. " said the martian, lowering his hands in his cape.

"What am I doing here?" she asked. "What happened?"

"You just fell for the coolest cat around." Answered Flash with a smirk.

J'onn gave him an emotionless stare making the hero feel uncomfortable. There was just something about an alien giving you an emotionless stare that just made you very uncomfortable.

"…oh, and Naruto was there…" he added.

The young amazon quirked an eyebrow trying to place the name. "Naruto?... Naruto. NARUTO!"

"YES, yes, Naruto! And I am Flash and this is J'onn" commented the hero pointing at himself with both arms.

"No, you don't understand! Naruto… and my sister… fight and… HUH! They've already started!" she spurted out in quick succession running for the door.

"You're not making any sense. What about Naruto and your sister?" asked Flash and stopped as the information registered in his mind. "Wait! You have a sister! OH! THAT LUCKY S.O.B., when I get my hands on him! He is SO NOT leaving my sights with women, EVER!" complained the hero to himself, long forgotten by the others.

"I have to stop them!" she called back as she started running for an arena where things were getting lively.

* * *

**10 minutes ago**

* * *

"Is this all you've got!" asked Artemis mockingly as she pulled the ninja's head back by his hair as she whispered in his ear. "Is this the man that defeated a god?" she asked biting on his ear teasingly. "Ridiculous!" she screamed in his ear releasing her right hand and slamming his head into the dirt. "This is where it ends for you. You'll never see the princess or your friends ever again! Ha haha" she laughed pulling her right arm back and tightening the string around his neck.

Naruto was losing it, he could feel his frustration getting the better of him. He was giving into despair, he could feel his anger rise...

"**Calm down!" **a voice suddenly interrupted. **"Can't you see it? This is exactly what she wants: you to lose control and use your powers. She wants to win by you cheating. Think before you act. You can win!"**

'_Kyuubi…'_ He sighed and cleared his head. _'Calm down, you can win this, you can beat her.'_ "(cough) o (cough) ose… " he coughed.

"What was that?"

"Arghhh…. You…!" he turned on his left side and lifted his right hand up. "…LOSE!" he called as he brought his right fist into the ground with all his might and pushed them both off the ground and into the air. He bent his left leg forward on the ground and balanced before falling on his back and on Artemis who was still attached.

As soon as he hit the ground he brought his head back slammed it into Artemis's face, the moved his right arm fast to untangle the string around his neck.

As soon as he was finished he got on his feet and pulled the string out of her hand. "I'm going to hold on to this. You never know when you need to strangle someone, right?" pocketing it, he massaged his sore neck.

By this time Artemis was up and massaging her sore nose and giving the ninja dirty looks.

"Phew, that hurt, you know?" he said flexing his sore arm. "But I figured you out, you know?"

"Really? You figure things out when you're close to death?" she asked going on the offensive again with kicks and punches.

"You're pretty hard to read, I had to go that far!" he said pushing her back blocking her attacks. "You hate me because you think you're better then me!"

"Really?" she asked going for an axe kick. "I thought I made that perfectly clear! HAA!"

Naruto rolled to the side to get some distance between them. "You hate me because I remind you of someone, don't I? Someone that hurt you!"

"What would you know about suffering!" she charged again trying to cut the distance between them.

He blocked her attacks and was being pushed back across the dirt. "I know that if you let suffering consume you, it will destroy you!" he pushed back delivered a kick to her chin.

She landed on her back as massaged her chin as he approached.

"Whatever you're suffering over isn't worth it, the people who hurt you are gone. Don't let it control your life." He added.

"This is also why I hate you. You think you know everything! You think you're a hero! You're nothing! There are no heroes in the world!" she went for a barrage on the attack.

The ninja found himself on the defensive again. Her kicks and punches were stronger and faster than ever.

Somewhere along the way, the amazon got close to her sword and was now delivering slashes as she wasn't giving the ninja a chance.

Naruto avoided each slash but soon found himself with his back against the wall and the amazon charging in for the kill. Whichever way he went it wouldn't matter.

"Aaarghhh!" she screamed a battle cry.

Thinking quickly the blond got an idea and got his hand in his pouch and pulled out a round ball before slamming it into the ground. A smokescreen formed covering him up and shocking the Artemis and the crowd. She slashed through the smoke but only found more smoke. She searched trying to find him.

"I don't know what hero means to you." a voice said behind her as two metal blades touched her neck and back from behind. "But where I come from, it means someone who is willing to put their lives on the line for something they believe in. And that is what we do…"

"Huh… I should have known you would use your magic to win from behind…" she returned. _'I didn't even hear him move…'_

"I was trained to attack from behind, if you have a problem with that, then you shouldn't have challenged me in the first place…" he pulled the blades away and jumped to some distance between them.

He turned to the queen and the princess. "I did not use magic! I used a smoke bomb to cover my escape." He pulled another bomb from his pouch and presented it to the queen. "It was already prepared before the match, to disqualify me just for this is like disqualifying her for having arrows."

The queen turned to the princess, wanting her insight.

The princess answered with a nod of the head.

"The match will continue!"

Naruto turned to his opponent and smirked. "If you're wondering why I didn't end it there, it's because I owed you one..." he answered her unasked question.

Artemis flashed back to the cave when she had the sword to his neck and his life was on the line.

"Like you said, our roles can change very quickly, can't they?" he asked.

She smirked. "It seems so. " She moved her sword in front of her in both hands and took a stance. "I never asked for your gratitude."

"Well, I can't take it back now, can I" he returned. _'What a big-ass sword.'_ Naruto took his own stance with both chakra knives, custom made, identical to Asuma Sarutobi's and took a stance with both in his hands._ 'I won't put too much chakra in them, just enough to not shatter or chip from that cleaver. These are too precious for me to lose. '_

"You'll wish you could. HAA!" she attack in a diagonal move.

The ninja jumped back to avoid being cleaved in two. He waited for a second slash and jumped in the air and avoided strike after strike.

"Stand still!" she called.

"Why? You getting too old?"

This went on for a few seconds until she stopped and waited.

"Don't tell me you're through. I was just about to get started." He said.

Artemis responded giving him a scornful look.

"Ok, you got me, I was just going to tire you out and knock you out." He smirked and let his hands fall making her grit her teeth in visible frustration. "But…"

She watched him take a seat on the ground like this was an everyday warm-up and quirked an eyebrow.

",Since we stopped for a time-out. I'd like to ask you, why do you mean by 'there are no heroes'?" he asked genuinely interested.

The amazon shock her head in disbelief as she muttered to herself. "… huh… by the love of Hera… since when did the ritualistic honor duel turn into a side show drama for the amusement of the gods?"

Naruto heard everything and chuckled. "I guess things change."

Artemis spared him a bored look before she picked up her sword and brought it down hard on the ninja.

But before the sword could impact he jumped away again and threw three stars with ninja wire tied to them that wrapped around the amazon.

"Got you…" he said pulling on the wires yet she held firm to the sword now firmly in the ground. "You've lived a very harsh life, haven't you? I can see it in your eyes. I know what you're going through…"

She turned to look stare him down with a glare. "You don't know anything about me, and even if you did you wouldn't understand."

Naruto followed her eyes and could feel her emotions, he didn't have to use anything special, he could just read all the signs in front of him. "Then… make me understand."

She flinched and shifted slightly from a little surprise.

"Make me understand. Tell me what happened to you…" he added.

She shrugged. "Huh… long ago, I and my sister were born in a tribe of amazons name Bana-Mighdall. Back then, there were peaceful times, we lived as a free, plentiful society, advanced in agriculture and technology for that time. Soon, we started to trade with surrounding villages most of which were man populated. We gained fame and recognition, and our tribe grew. But peace as we came to learn is just the pause between wars to refresh armies and sharpen weapons. A war erupted between two countries the violent Persians and the peaceful Greeks and our village ended up in the middle. With war surrounding us, we fought for ourselves… We were fierce, disciplined, powerful and efficient…" she stopped to breathe and see his reaction.

The blond registered everything he had just been told. "Go on…"

"We grew stronger, with the might of the gods on our side, we held the advantage… but at what we thought would be the height of our power… an event happened that changed everything…" she stopped.

"…What?... Tell me."

"While we were preparing a final assault against the invading Persians… we were betrayed…" she stopped to see his surprise. "The Greeks struck a deal with the Persians, in exchange for peace, they would annihilate the Bana-Mighdall… It was… a slaughter… our sisters fought bravely, but ultimately we were defeated. As we surrendered or were subdued, most of us were sold into slavery… to become the whores of men…" She turned to look at him with narrowed eyes. "Do you know what it feels like telling your little sister it's going to be alright and knowing it won't be? Do you?"

Naruto lowered his head depressed.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

"_It's alright Sakura, I'll definetly bring back Sasuke, then we can all go back to be team 7 again…" assured Naruto giving a thumbs up. "That's a promise of a lifetime…"_

* * *

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Maybe… no. I don't." He met her eyes and looked with cold eyes. "What happened after?"

"…" Artemis shifted in the ninja wire trying to break it.

"Give up. You already know this wire won't break so easily…" he returned. "Tell me... Tell me about the merchant."

Her gaze turned to him in shock. "How did you know?"

"I've talked to your sister… she told me a few things. She's very nice person and…"

"Stay away from her!" she screamed trying running at him with a jumping high kick.

He blocked with his forearm protector and jumped back pulling the wire to trip the warrior. "I didn't do anything to her! We're friends!"

"No, you're not! I won't allow it!" she called getting up and using all her strength she pulled on the wire until it finally snapped. "You'll never hurt her!" she dashed to her bow and arrows and fired three arrows in quick succession.

The ninja had to avoid projectile after projectile jumping from one side to the other. They were so fast that avoiding them was a real problem in his condition.

'_And this is how I got here… It was a long flashback I have no idea how long that took, but to put it short: I'm now facing this crazy woman/overprotective sister who wants my head.'_ (A.N. chapter 20)

"_**Don't you love these family moments?" **_asked the Kyuubi with a grin.

'_Yes… well, no… I'mean, not right now, I don't.' _

Jumping from side to side, the adversary finally stopped the assault and waited for his next move. "How long are you going to jump? Face me like a real man!"

The blond man stopped his assault and looked around. "I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you? No thanks, I'd rather be a smart non-man, then a stupid dead-man."

"Cocky bastard. You'll have to face me sooner or later…" the person fired three more arrows.

"How about never? Are you free then?" The ninja evaded the two arrows but deflected the third with his kunai.

Around them, a crowd of amazons were cheering and watching intently.

Out of all of them, one certain black haired amazon was concerned. 'Evasion is not enough, with every second that passes, she's reading more of your movements and will find a weakness in your technique…' she thought looking between them.

A few more arrows flew by his sides, but he evaded them easily.

Turning back to his opponent and to his horror, the first thing he saw tip of an arrow approaching his head. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as it was getting closer.

_'Move, move damn it!'_ he pushed all his strength and some chakra to move his head just in time for the arrow to only graze his ear. "Ahh! That hurt" he screeched holding his ear as it bled.

"Heh, I almost had you." She said.

'_Yeah she did. She should have gotten kick out for that…'_ Looking around he saw all the amazons watching. _'They're all her underlings; none of them would have the courage to call her out for that, not for someone like me. And Daina and her mom know that I don't want this to end like that. Oh well, if you're going to play dirty, why shouldn't I?'_

She fired two more arrows at the ninja.

He smirked as he watched them come. He jumped to the side and swung his hand around in a quick motion. "Take this!" He threw 3 shuriken at her.

The Amazon saw three spinning disks coming at her tried to defend with her bow blocking on. Two other followed one slashing her leg and the other missing her neck and cutting some of her hair off.

She turned angry at the ninja but found him half way to her, running fast. She jumped back to avoid him as he brought his trench knives in a horizontal slash.

"TOO SLOW!" he screamed cutting in a horizontal slash but only managed to cut more of her loose hair at the ends. He followed her moving even faster.

She jumped back and reached her sword, releasing the bow she picked up her sword and slashed horizontally.

Naruto saw the huge sword getting closer and jumped in the air over it and did a flying kick to her head as he came down. But she ducked at the last minute and turned her sword around slashing him but he rolled out of the way and threw three more shuriken at her.

She used the flat side of her sword to block them. She then planted her sword in the ground and brought her bow up. "Have you been holding back all this time?"

The ninja absentmindedly lifted a stand of red hair from the ground playing with it in his hands and said. "I just wanted to understand you before, or maybe I just have a soft spot for red heads."

"Even trying, you've made a grave mistake…" She started firing arrows, three at a time.

"No, now I understand..." He avoided a few and took out two smoke bombs. "You just love your sisters too much…" he brought it down hard making a huge smokescreen and jumped back.

Both waited for any sudden movements in the smoke.

"…(Steps)" a loud screech was heard by the sounds of fast footsteps.

Artemis fired two arrows in the smoke following the noise.

Naruto heard it and saw movement. He pulled out two shuriken and threw time.

"(Tshhh) AGH!" A short scream was heard drawing their attention.

'_What!_' both were with shock by the scream and recognized the voice.

The smoke screen finally lifted revealing Alexis gravely wounded with a shuriken in the abdomen and an arrow seemed stuck out right next to it, it was bleeding heavily. There was a shallow cut on her neck as well, probably from a shuriken, and a gash under her arm along her ribs also minor, probably from an arrow, despite being minor wounds they still had a steady trickle of blood from them.

"Alexis! No… NO!" screamed the blond in horror running to her side as blood flowed freely out of her wounds.

The crowed were shocked and quickly ran out of their seats with Diana and the queen taking the lead.

"Alexis!" screamed Artemis running to her sister's side.

Alexis looked at her sister and smiled weakly. "… sister." She then looked at Naruto who looked very worried. "… my friend…. Don't fight." She said weakly closing her eyes.

"N-no, no, no! Alexis don't close your eyes… don't leave me!" cried Artemis running her hands through her sister's hair soothingly as the colour drained from her face.

Naruto bit his teeth seeing so much blood flowing. He turned to the amazons…"M-medic! Someone help her!"

Diana stepped in. "Healers! Call the healers!"

A few amazons stepped forward bringing bandages and herbs and started working on her while the ninja backed away.

"Hey! What're you…? ohh" Flash appeared quickly followed by J'onn, but stopped his statement seeing the blood and situation. "W-what happened?" he asked.

No one felt like talking. Flash turned to the Alexis seeing her covered in blood and widening his eyes turned to Diana and Naruto. "What happened? Who did this?"

The ninja looked away and grit his teeth. "… I did…" he said shocking Flash and the martian.

"W-what?" asked Flash in disbelief. He ran up and pulled Naruto by his collar hard to face him. "Why!"

"…" Naruto didn't answer; he looked devastated and refused to meet the man's eyes feeling the anger come from the usually cheerful hero.

"It was an accident…" said Diana coming up and putting a hand on the Flash's shoulder. "No one could have predicted it…"

Flash lowered him down and let go.

Naruto turned to the healers and saw them finishing.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Artemis with a weak voice.

"(Sigh) We've stopped most of the bleeding, but she has lost a lot of blood… I'm sorry we've done all we could…" said the healer saddened.

Artemis fell to on her knees to Alexis's side and let her tears fall freely.

Naruto felt shock overwhelm him. Alexis was going to die, his newest friend was going to die.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

"_(Cough)Wha-?(Cough) Water?" Looking up he saw the red haired woman from before looking at him, Alexis if he remembered correctly. _

"_Well you were screaming and I tried everything to wake you!" she returned. "I never saw such a heavy sleeper." She added._

"_Yeah. Well who's fault is that, huh?" he said looking at her annoyed. _

"_Why are you looking at me? You were the one who were thinking of doing filthy things!" she said feeling some red get on her face. _

"'_Filthy things'? I thought you were drowning!" he returned._

"_Well, I didn't ask for __**your **__help." she returned_

_"So, we never got to introduce ourselves… Name's Naruto." He said offhandedly._

_"I am called Alexis." She returned simply._

_"Okay, so what do you do here?"_

_"I deal with medical matters and take care of the library." She answered._

He remembered all the conversations they had, how much fun they had with the camera and catching and eating dinner.

_"I think I understand. Do you want to make contact with the outside world?" he asked._

_"I feel that enough time has passed to try… a pity my thoughts aren't shared by others."_

_"One day they will, that's why you shouldn't give up on dreaming of that day. " he said with a confident smile._

* * *

_End Flashback_

* * *

"No, she can't die! Not like this!" he grit his teeth and screamed loudly feeling tears weal up in his eyes. "S-she wanted to see the outside…" Suddenly a spark came up. "The outside! They have hospitals and better equipment! They can save her! Flash! Go get the Javelin-"

Naruto was stopped by a hand on his shoulder holding him in place. Looking back the ninja could see J'onn looking sad at him. "Her right lung, and liver were damaged, she's likely to going into shock… she won't survive the trip."

"… s-so... what? Ha, are we just going to let her die? Give her to me! I can use my Hiraishin to get her there faster." He forced trying to get to her. "Get out of the way!"

"Even if you get her there, there's nothing that can be done at this point!" called J'onn.

"I won't let her die! Do you understand!" he shouted back and got to Alexis before being met with one of the hardest punches he ever felt that sent him flying back and left him with a bleeding cheek and bruised face.

"This is your fault! You killed my sister!" screamed Artemis trying to get to the ninja and rip him to shreds but was stopped by Diana and the queen. "If only you weren't here, my sister would be alive!"

"Stop it Artemis! This tragedy can't be placed on anyone! It was an accident!" she said trying to hold her.

Naruto got up on his feet and turned to walk away, as tears flowed down his face.

"Where are you going?" asked J'onn.

He stopped for a moment before pulling the ear piece out of his pouch and dropping it on the ground. "I'm leaving the Justice League…"

Flash appeared in his face looking the ninja in the eyes. "You can't do that."

"Watch me…" he said pushing his way through.

Diana flew in front of him and cut his path. "Naruto! You can't just walk away. I realize you're devastated, but this was not your fault!"

"No, this is my fault, all of it! That's how I feel! She was my friend, and I couldn't save her. If I can't even save one of my friends how can I be part of something that has to save the world!" he shouted back and walked around her. "I'm sorry…"

"**Naruto, there might be a way…"**said the fox.

'What?'

"**There might be a way to save her, but I can't guarantee that it will work… she could die faster or live. "**

'She's dying now, I'll do it! What is it?'

"**If you can make a blood transfusion with her while you're using my power, I might be able to temporarily transfer your healing powers and accelerate the healing or keep her alive."**

Naruto felt nervous. 'Have you ever tried it before?'

"**No."**

Naruto stopped in his tracks and turned to the others. "I might know a way to save her. But you have to trust me."

"Why should we trust you?" asked Artemis.

"…Because I'm the only hope she has."

Everyone was silent and waited for his plan.

"J'onn have you ever done a blood transfusion?" asked the ninja.

"Not on humans, but I know how it's done." Said the Martian.

"That's good enough, I guess. Flash! Get us some chairs."

"Got it!"said the hero coming back with some long chairs.

"There should be a medical kit under the last passenger seat on the Javelin." Said J'onn.

"On the way!" returned Flash.

Naruto took his coat off and took a seat feeling nervous.

"What blood type are you?" asked J'onn.

"B. But that's not the point. I want to try to transfer my healing powers to her." Returned the ninja.

"Can you do that?" asked Diana.

"I don't know… but this might be her only chance." He said.

Flash came back with the kit and J'onn pulled out the needles. He was about to place it in Alexis when he was stopped by Artemis.

"What are you doing?" she asked edgy.

"They're going to save her." Answered Diana putting a hand on her shoulder. "Trust them as I have come to…"

"You would trust them with your life?" asked Artemis.

"Yes, I do." she answered.

Artemis let go and left J'onn to place the needles in their arms.

Naruto wince a little from the sting but swallowed it.

"Now what? We wait?" asked Flash.

"Yes, and don't be surprised by what you're about to see…" answered Naruto.

He breathed in a breath and his whole body lit up like fire shocking everyone present.

"Don't worry. This is how it works. Here goes…"  he concentrated as the blood escaping through the tube started glowing.

As soon as it reached Alexis, her whole circulatory system started glowing starting from her arm down to her hand, and up her shoulder. Her whole body started to move like a whole shudder after tingling shudder went down. She opened her eyes; they had turned from green to a lighter shade turning to orange.

Everyone were astonished at this display. It looked beautiful but at the same time demonic.

"Aahhhhh… so warm…" she groaned softly as the glowing traveled down her body as her hands twitched and followed the energy's progress. It stopped at her wounds as the flesh started glowing like a light was coming from inside and flesh started to knit and pull itself back together closing the wounds and replacing the skin.

In a few minutes, not even scars were visible.

J'onn snapped out of his amazed state to see Naruto sweating and checked Alexis. "You can stop now, Naruto. She is healed."

Naruto sighed and the flames died down.

He turned to the left to see Alexis's glow fading and waited.

"Alexis, wake up…" said Artemis moving her hand to her sister's cheek.

She stirred and opened her eyes. "Sister… what happened… What's wrong with your eyes?" she asked seeing them red and puffy.

"Nothing, they're just really glad to see you…" she answered wrapping her arms around her sister in joy.

Alexis was shocked by this but allowed herself to hug her sister back and smiled and saw everyone else smiling.

"Good job, man." said Flash holding his fist out.

Naruto returned his smirk and both fists met.

* * *

Later

* * *

The rest of the day pretty much went like a breeze. Artemis didn't talk about Naruto's secret and avoided him. He just thought that since he saved her sister, she had just decided to leave him alone. It was no 'thank you', but you only get what you can get, right?

Alexis on the other hand, got a lot of attention from her sisters; the poor girl was like a lost puppy in a crowd. Diana herself was among them, Flash chocked that up to sisterly love.

Naruto, himself became obscure, he hid from the sisters preferring not to confront either. He just felt too guilty, he let his pride get in the way and it almost cost him a friend.

Sitting alone on the top of a temple, he secluded himself for some cloud watching.

"There you are…" The voice of the princess called to him.

"…" He turned to regard her for a moment before turning back to the clouds.

"What are you doing up here?" she asked curiously.

"Nothin'… just watching some clouds." He answered simply.

"… Do you mind if I join you?" she asked.

He sighed and answered softly. "… sure… it's not my roof…"

Diana took a seat next to him flat on her back and watched the sky. "… this is really relaxing."

"… yeah, a friend of mine taught me… when you're feeling down, look up, the sky never leaves you…" he answered. "Look, that cloud looks like a plane…"

"Where?"

"There, right there!"

She laughed. "That's not a plane, it looks like an X."

"No, you see it has one line smaller like the wings of a plane, and the others are more bulky."

"Oh! I think I see it…" she answered. "It still looks like an X though…"

"Well, we all see what we want to see don't we?" he laughed and the princess quickly followed.

They stopped soon and a silence set in.

"So… how's Alexis?" he asked somberly.

"She's healed up and on her feet. The healers say that she's made a miraculous recovery." She answered. She turned to him. "She's been asking about you?"

"… is that so?" he asked not really interested.

"Yes… I guess she wants to thank you…" she answered trying to cheer him up.

"... There's nothing to be thankful for… it was my fault, after all…"

"It wasn't your fault." She corrected.

"Yes it was…"

"NO! No it wasn't! And both of us know it!" She got up in a sitting position to look at him. "Listen, you have to stop blaming yourself, there is no way you could have predicted that could happen."

"I'm supposed to save people, not almost kill them. How can I protect people when I can't even protect my friends?" he asked in a hollow voice.

She lifted him up by his shoulder and forced him to face her. "Listen to me, Alexis forgives you, Artemis will forgive you, I have forgiven you, now you must learn to forgive yourself. You are a good man, you proved that yesterday, you're the kind of man the world needs, one that doesn't give up. Don't leave the Justice League, the world needs you… we need you…"

Naruto looked into her eyes and knew she was telling the truth. "… okay." He smiles and nodded making her smile wildly and gave him a hug.

Naruto was surprised at the sudden contact but returned the hug and felt at peace.

"Now come, mother is about to give our offerings of gratitude…" she said pulling him up.

"Oh… well that explains why Bats came back. I should have known it wasn't to get some drinks and suntan lotion." He joked making the princess laugh.

Jumping down, he followed the princess to a throne outside, facing the sea.

The queen was not present.

Turning to a guard she asked. "Madea, where is the queen?"

"The queen is the temple, princess. She is waiting for a private audience." She answered.

"Then I guess I should go see her." She answered.

"I'm sorry princess, but the audience is not with you, but with him." She answered pointing at Naruto.

"M-me?" he asked.

"Yes, the queen has asked that you meet her inside, alone."

"Why?" asked the princess.

"I do not know." She answered simply.

Naruto and Diana shared looks before proceeding.

Diana stopped outside the temple. "I will wait for you here…"

"Okay. Here I go…" he walked inside and although it had a lot of damage, most of the rubble had been cleared and the smell of fresh marble and was telling him that repairs were underway.

Going inside he silently found the queen on her knees resting at the feet of a statue. She looked so weak and tired that it marveled the young man how someone can put such a strong front yet look so vulnerable.

"…um, your highness…" he called quietly.

She all but jumped back and pulled a knife out to face him. Upon seeing him, she lowered her knife. "Refine from sneaking around while in my presence…" she said straightening herself out.

"Yes, your highness… You wanted to speak with me?" he asked.

"Yes. But first I must know. Are you a demigod?"she questioned him, her face set in stone almost.

"I don't think thinks so…" he answered.

"Yes or no?"

"… no." he answered after a pause.

"I see. Yet you have the power and speed of one, and your magic looks very convincing…" she lead on.

"Well, all of that is just the training… with a few benefits…" he added. _'Like having a freaking demon in your gut…'_

"Your training made you strong… but your heart is pure, a very rare quality in men."

"Thank you, your highness." He answered.

"Tell me, what is your relationship with my daughter?" she asked giving him a very sharp look.

"I-I guess… she's a very good friend…" he answered.

"Is that all? Just a friend?" she asked looking at him expecting him to give some details.

"A very good friend, someone I can trust. Someone I'd risk my life for…" he wasn't going to let himself be intimidated by her now.

She looked into his eyes that turned very strong and refused to look away. "…I see, and would she do the same for you?" she asked.

"She'd do the same for anyone…" he answered confidently.

"Good…" she approached him and was only a couple of feet away from him. "I have something very important to ask of you…"

"W-what is it?" he asked feeling nervous.

"After you leave here… please… continue to watch out for my daughter for me. I love her so very much… I regret not being there by her side…"

"Why? Why can't you be there?" he asked.

"I am needed here…" she answered. "You will understand after you have left… that is all I can say. Now, I need your answer!"

"Yes… you can count on me!" he answered with a determination.

"Good. Let's go, there is a ceremony to take place. And let it be clear, what we have discussed inside, remains inside." She finished.

"I understand…"

Leaving the temple, they found Diana waiting outside.

The walk back was rather peaceful with Diana and her mother talking while Naruto was left to ponder about the queen's strange request.

Getting there, he saw that the others were waiting.

They formed a line in front of the throne and waited.

He looked to the left and saw that Alexis was there and followed the ceremony while Artemis was among the guards giving them a disapproving look.

"Where have you been?" asked Alexis curious.

"I've been around. I needed to clear my head." He answered. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel great. Thank you for saving me." She said approaching and giving him a hug.

Naruto was caught off guard but left himself to be hugged and smiles back at her.

Turning to Artemis, all he could see was a scowl on her face and her hands folded over her chest.

"Don't come back…" she simply said and took her position.

"We are gathered here today to honor the bravery of these men who with great spirit and determination saved Themyscira and world from annihilation. For their brave resistance against the sorcerer Faust and the mad god Hades, you have our eternal gratitude."

Naruto turned to Flash and heard his little attempts to get hooked up with one of the guards. _'That guy will never learn…'_

"Before you leave, please accept these royal offerings…" the queen gestured as Diana and four other brought solid gold laurel wreaths. "You are all truly heroes."

Naruto looked to see Diana handing hers to Superman and turned to see his being handed to him by Alexis herself. He accepted it with smile.

Flash even tried it on. Too bad he put it on backwards.

"Thank you, your majesty." Said Superman.

Diana looked back and gave them all proud looks.

The smile left the queen as she turned to the princess. "Diana, princess of Themyscira, stand forth."

Diana turned and bowed.

"As your mother, I am overjoyed that you have finally returned to us… but as your queen, I am obliged to uphold the laws of Themyscira, and in bringing these outsiders to our island, you have broken our most sacred law. This cannot be overlooked…"

"But mother…"

The queen raised her hand to stop her. Lowering her head she got off the throne. "Diana, I have no choice. It is with a heavy heart that I must exile you from Themyscira…"

Shock overtook all of them as the queen finished.

Flash started to protest but spears stopped him from advancing.

Naruto approached as well but was stopped by a hand in front of him from Artemis who shook her head in his direction. "This isn't right!" He turned to see Alexis look saddened at Diana.

Superman approached and tried to plead on her behalf "Please, she did this because she loves you."

But the queen was undeterred.

"No, mother is right. I did break the law and I humbly accept your judgment." She said as tears started gathering in her eyes. "The fates were against us mother. Goodbye."

Diana turned to leave to the Javelin while the amazons lifted their weapons in a final salute.

Naruto and Flash were the only ones to left behind.

"That's it? You're just going to walk away? This is so bogus!" complained Flash

Batman approached and took his hand. "Don't make this harder then it already is…" he whispered leaving.

Naruto turned to the queen and understood what she meant earlier. She gave a very small nod that he returned.

He left but stopped as a hand was held in front of him. He looked at the owner and saw it was Alexis. "Goodbye."

He took it a little hesitantly and gave it a good shake. "See you later…"

"Do you honestly think so?" she asked.

"The world's not that big…" he returned and left.

They walked to the ramp where Diana hesitated but climbed aboard.

As they left, Naruto turned to see the queen seeing them off, Diana did her very best to avoid looking back.

The flight back was silent. No one felt like saying anything, it was just too sad.

Once back to the station, they were met with Hawkgirl.

"So did anything interesting happen?" she asked.

No one answered as they all passed by, not feeling up to answer her.

She turned to Naruto. "Was it something I said?"

"No, it's just been a really long day… I'll tell you about it later…" he finished leaving her.

As he passed through the corridor to his room, his sensitive ears heard the very low sound of sniffling from a room. It was Diana's room.

'_She must have been holding it in since we left.'_ He wanted to knock, get in and say it was going to be okay, but right now, this isn't what she needed, right now, she needed to let it all out, and she couldn't do that with him around.

* * *

Later at Naruto's apartment

* * *

Naruto was finally dropped off at his 'lousy' apartment but if anything, the thing felt like a piece of Heaven as he discarded his suit an jumped into the tub and let the shower fill it up to his neck.

He ate a whole loaf of bread and water.

Strapping a pair of shorts on, he made a belly flop on his bed and was asleep faster then you can say 'sandman'.

* * *

Inside Kyuubi cage

* * *

'**Sleep well, Naruto.' It said as two glowing balls of light started spinning around its paw, one green and the other white. 'You've earned it…'**

* * *

Themiscira

* * *

Alexis and two of her sisters were cleaning up the library.

"Why must we clean up the library?" asked one.

"Come Camila, you know Alexis can't survive without her books?"joked the other.

"That's true…". Both started laughing.

"If you two are done there is some real work to be made." Said Alexis with a scowl lifting the rubble.

"Don't be angry Alexis, I'm sure we can recover most of it, if not we can always use the paper for starting fire… hehehe" they continued to joke and laugh making Alexis even more annoyed.

As they worked they failed to see one of the huge library cases tilt back and forth.

"Danielle watch out!" called Camila as the book case tilted and started to fall on her.

"Agh!" she tried to run away but slipped on a book. "AAAghhh!"

She waited for the pain to come but it never did. Opening her eyes she saw Alexis holding the heavy bookcase and with a little effort pushed it back in place.

"Alexis… " Said Danielle too shocked. "Since when are you so strong?"

"I don't know. Let's have a look at that leg." Alexis checked out her leg and determined. "Yes, it's sprained, go to the healers and have the wrap it up. Camila, help her. I'll finish up here."

Camila moved to help Danielle with her hand over her shoulder and left stopping at the exit. "Alexis, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Now, go." They left and Alexis got back to work. " I've never felt _**better**_**…**"

* * *

And that's it for this chapter. It's one of the longer ones I've written in a while, I hope you liked it.


	30. Ch 25 Time off

"talk"

'thoughts(demon conversation)'

'_private thoughts'_

"_**demonic voice**__"_

I don't own 'Naruto' anime or manga, nor do I own 'Justice League'. This is just a story, my story with beta-reader **Sithmaster56a **for the fans to read.

* * *

**Chapter 2****5: Time off**

* * *

Naruto's apartment

* * *

"hmmmm… Sakura-chan…. Hinata…." He shuddered moving around the bed closing his legs and biting his lip. "Wha-….. ahhh…. What are you….." He moved his face left and right holding his pillow tighter. "…. Going to do with that ramen?... and those sexy….."

"(THUMP) (THUMP) (THUMP) Naruto! I know you're in there! Open the door!" The beautiful dream shattered at the sound of pounding on his apartment the door.

"Ughhh…. Ugh…." Groaned the blond as he shifted back and forth on the bed.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Open this door! Wake up!" called the unfamiliar voice.

The blond spun on the bed moving from side to side feeling reality hit him hard. "Ughhhh!" He groaned as he fell, face first on the floor.

"Ughhh…. Itai(ouch)." He rolled over onto his back and massaged his nose with his right hand as his left reached for a clock next to the stand. Searching with his hand, he knocked it off the nightstand and onto his head. "AWW! Oww for fuck's sake!" He screamed holding his head now.

"Naruto! Open up!" called the voice.

**"Someone's at the door…."**

Naruto got up on his feet and grit his teeth. "Really? I hadn't noticed." He replied sarcastically. "Whoever it is, they're going to die." He said back to the fox with an evil smirk at causing heavy torment to the trespasser. You do NOT wake up Uzumaki Naruto at 9 in the morning, that's punishable by not one but 2000 years of death, ala Kakashi style.

"It's Sam, are you there?" came from the door.

**"You were saying…?" **replied the fox.

Sighing, he rubbed his head, still throbbing from the clock strike. "Kami-sama, why does it have to be her? "

**"Aren't you forgetting something, Naruto, or do you want to play 'show and **_**tail**_**'?" **smirked the fox.

Naruto looked confused and noticed his lack of clothing and quickly pulled out a pair of pants. "I'm coming! Keep your pants on!" he called back pulling on a pair of pants he get off the floor.

Reaching the door he unlocked and peaked outside. "Hey, miss Baxter. What are…"

"Finally!" she spoke pushing the door into his face and walking in like she owned the place. "Do you know how long I've been trying to reach you? Why don't you return my calls?" she asked turning to face him and noticing his clear muscles. She quirked an eyebrow in interest noticing him messy hair and _interesting_ muscles. _'Wow, he looks pretty worked out.'_

Naruto massaged his new head injury from the impact with the door. For a journalist, Sam had pretty strong arms, maybe because she at one time learned to fight to protect herself from punks like the ones he saved her from. "Calls? I didn't get any…" His mind finally clicked to the recent events, the drowsiness leaving his mind and clearing his memories. "oh… I guess I was out or range or something. Sorry, miss Baxter."

"…It's alright. Must have been some party, right?" She laughed lightly, seeing his face.

"Party?" he questioned.

She laughed while taking glances on his face. "You don't need to hide it, Naruto. It's all written on your face, in lines." She laughed.

"My face?" he wondered.

"It looks like someone played a prank on you." She laughed pulling out a mirror. "It looks like someone drew cat whiskers on your face."

Naruto's face froze seeing his face with the whiskers. _'Fuck! I forgot to hide them!' _He looked at Sam's face and saw only an amused smile at his shock and smiled back in embarrassment. "He-hahaha. It guess I got punk'd. " He laughed embarrassedly.

"I guess so. Hehaha" She laughed softly. "Here let me clean it up for you." She searched through a purse.

_'Oh crap.' _He though. "There's no need, I'll go clean it up…" he returned hastily.

She caught his arm. "Here it is. Now, sit." She pulled out a scented wet piece of cloth and started rubbing his cheeks. "Really Naruto, you could have told me you were going to a party. Maybe I would have come with, being cramped up in that office all day is sucking the life out of me." She started to rub his face with gradual intensity while Naruto groaned as his cheeks became red from the rubbing… and that she was touching a sensitive spot on his face.

"Wow, they must have used a permanent marker. They aren't coming out at all." She placed her bare hand on his check to feel the marker and felt a little outline of the whiskers in her hands. "Actually it makes you look kind of cute. They almost feel real."

Naruto caught her hand and took it off slower than he wanted. "It's okay, Sam. I can fix it. I'll be right back." He said leaving her in the hall.

"Where are you going?" she asked curious.

"To the bathroom." He answered.

"Okay, I'll fix us something to drink." She answered walking into his kitchen. "You got any coffee?" she called back.

"No, but there's some tea in the cabinets." He called back as he went to the bathroom and started working on a genjutsu to hide his whiskers before carrying out his daily routine.

"No coffee? How do you get your energy?" asked Sam astonished.

"Uhh, clean living and an active life I guess." He called back. _'Not to mention a huge demon in my body. That sometimes helps…'_

**"Maybe you should tell her that." **Commented the fox.

_'Yeah, I'm sure she'd be into that.' _Replied the hero.

**"You'd be surprised… having huge stamina always leaves a good impression." **The fox replied proudly.

_'I'm not so sure leaving that kind of impression is good. Watching all that TV, I learned something: never tell a normal person something unbelievable, they'll think you're crazy before you finish.'_ Answered back the ninja as he proceeded to wash his face with some soap.

**"It's surprising that people still can't comprehend these simple facts. They still hold on to their 'reality' never even opening up to the possibilities." **Returned the fox, for a few seconds Naruto actually found something _profound_ in the fox's words.

**"By the way, I don't mean to state the obvious, but didn't you just let her walk around your apartment with all your kit, costume and ninja weapons lying around?" **asked the fox with a grin.

Naruto's eyes widened in fear and shock as he quickly rushed out of the bathroom tripping on the rug and into the hall in time to stop Sam who was opening the door to his bedroom where all his things were lying around just waiting to be seen. He had been so tired that he neglected to put them away and just dropped them all over the floor.

"H-hey, what're you doing?" he asked nervously standing between her and the door. "I-I thought you were making tea."

"I am, it's boiling right now, I just wanted to look around your flat." She said trying to peek inside.

"Oh, really, there isn't much to see… " he mused nervously.

**"Nah, nothing interesting, sharpy things, weird suit… you go ace, hehehe" **laughed the fox, he o so enjoyed watching the kid suffer like this.

"That's okay, it's not like it's the first time I've seen a guy's apartment. You should see mine sometimes, even I get lost…" she said trying to push past and get in. 'I smell something suspicious…' her reporter senses were tingling.

Naruto pulled the door shut refusing to let her in. "Oh, you don't say, maybe we should, let's go right now!" he said trying to stall for time.

She felt staggered at his response, maybe he was bolder then she though. Either that or….

'_Boy, am I stupid… ' _he thought understanding what he just said.

Sam shook her head, and regained her cool. "Maybe some other time, it's pretty much a mess right now."

"Oh, ok. The same can be said about mine, that's why maybe we should come back to it another time." He grinned confident that he shook her off.

Sam seemed to consider it. "Hmm… ok."

He felt a wave of relief wash over him.'_YES! Confidence rising…!_'

"As if!" she cried with a grin. "I wouldn't be a reporter if I gave up so easily." She smirked at him deviously.

_'Oh, crap….'_

"Now, I know you're hiding something. Let me see…!" she pushed back in full force.

"No really, it isn't anything to see!" he tried to hold her back.

"Then if it's nothing, why are you trying to hide it so much?" she asked.

"T-This is not right, Sam." He commented. "Oh right! This is invasion of privacy!"

"There is no such boundary in the eyes of a reporter!" she pushed undeterred.

_'Damn, I need to think of something…. A distraction!' _

He looked away at the tea on the stove and got an idea. He looked around but couldn't find anything to throw. He looked at Sam and saw a pencil sticking out of her right chest pocket. _'It could work.'_

As she was struggling to get through, he managed to slip a hand inside and pull the pencil after he accidently felt her chest a few times, though she didn't seem to notice.

_'Snap out of it! Focus. You got one shoot!'_ pushing the blush away he threw the pencil with the accuracy of a kunai and hit the side of the boiling pot making it slip off the stove with a loud clang.

"What was that?" she wondered looking at the source.

"The tea pot! Quick before it stains the carpet!" he exclaimed dramatically.

"Oh no!" she ran to the kitchen while he rushed inside his room only to start picking every weapon, piece of armor or clothing off the ground.

As Sam was placing the pot in the sink and trying to wipe the wet carpet worriedly, something clicked inside her head. _'Wait, hot water doesn't stain the carpet…'_ She then looked to the ground and saw her pencil on the ground.

"How did my pencil get there?" she wondered. Getting up she looked at the entrance to see the blonde not present. "He tricked me!"she realized before returning to his room.

Naruto heard the footsteps and rushed to hold the door. He didn't finish his job having been too panicked to make clones.

"Naruto? What are you hiding?" she asked.

"Nothing! I'm just…"

**"Forget it kid. You're only making it worse…" **said the fox.

_'Well, do you have any ideas?'_

**"Yes, listen closely…"**

A few moments later, Naruto opened the door to peak outside a little nervously. "If I'll let you take a peak, will you leave?" he asked.

"That's all I wanted." She returned.

"Alright then…" he closed the door and opened it up again to allow Sam to enter.

She looked around a little but her eyes widened when she saw a blonde haired girl naked on the bed with her full back exposed to her. Turning around the girl had a huge blush on her face with tears in her eyes while she was trying to cover herself with her hands. "D-don't look…!" she said with a very soft voice.

"S-sorry!" Sam immediately placed her hands on her face and turned around. "I am soo sorry. I don't mean to disturb you." She tried to walk/run away fast but hit the side of the door as she was rushing out.

"Hey, be careful."

"Sorry! Aww…" she tried to massage the pain away from her head and turned to Naruto. "Let's talk outside." She didn't turn around to face the girl. "Again, I'm really sorry!"

"Yaaa! J-just leave, already!" the sexy girl cried back.

"Sorry!"

Sam exited out and left to the front door. "Why didn't you tell me, you had a girl?" She asked embarrassed.

Naruto scratched the back of his head looking away. "It, sort of slipped my mind…"

"How can something like that slip you mind!" she asked astounded. She sighed in relief and turned to him with a smirk. "Is she your wife?"

"Eh? No!"

"Lover?" she asked interested.

"No!"

"Girlfriend?"

"No!"

"Then she's a one night stand?" she asked feeling a frown appear. "I really expected better from you, Naruto."

"No! She' not my anything! She's just someone close, it doesn't matter! Really boss, I'm not that kind of guy!" he stated feeling the blush on his face.

Sam watched his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. As a reporter she learned how to read body language and knew how to read the signs. "Ok, I believe you!"

He sighed in relief. "Ok…"

"Oh!… the reason I came is: the Justice league has sighted in places all around the world, like a Greek Museum and a shopping Mall. I don't know what they are planning, but they turned the buildings to rubble."

"So you're sending me to Greece?" he asked astounded.

She laughed lightly at his surprise "Ahaha, no silly, we got reporters for that! I'm telling you to try and get me some pictures of any activity. We can't let this publicity slip by!"

"Oh, okay. I'll do my best!" he proclaimed.

Sam nodded and looked around once more but a glimpse of the sexy girls coming out with the sheets on convinced her to leave. "Ok, bye."

"Bye Sam." Naruto looked the door and sighed relieved. He turned around and saw the girl who looked relieved as well.

"That was close." She sighed collapsing on ground.

"Yeah. I need to be more careful…" he sighed.

**"See? I told you it would work." **

"Yeah, thanks. Not exactly what I wanted but it worked. I need to be more careful from now on."

* * *

-Outside-

* * *

As Sam was getting in her car she sighed and pulled out a small notebook from her purse.

"That was embarrassing. But…" she started writing. "''Displays suspicious desire to maintain privacy.' And 'Is well fit, very hot looking body, and hair gets spiky in the mornings.'" She closed it and turned to the last page.

"Naruto Uzumaki = Shadowman has risen from 4 to 8%." She jotted down in her notepad before starting the car.

* * *

-Naruto's apartment-

* * *

Naruto's stomach grumbled loudly before he pulls started to make a huge bowl of cereal with milk and dug out some juice.

As he ate he turns on the TV to the news and watched to story Sam was talking about.

Superman appeared on the screen.

_"The Justice League will be paying for the damages. But you must understand that what had happened was a case of International Security."_ He stated.

_"Superman, we had a few witness accounts that you were seen fighting with Wonder Woman. How do you comment on that? Was it a case of misunderstandings or a more personal quarrel?"_ asked a female reporter.

_"This was a matter of misunderstanding that I am not at liberty to disclose. I respect Wonder Woman as a fellow teammate and we would never allow our personal feelings to get in the way of our duty to the people." _ Superman answered feeling placed in the corner.

_"'Personal feelings'? Is there possibly a chance of a personal bond between you two as our readers believe you that might be the case?"_

Naruto coughed in his cereal. Reporters these days tried to spin the words to make any story possible.

_"That is not the case, as I said before, I and Wonder Woman are on the same team fighting to achieve the same goal."_

_ "And where is she right now? Why did she not come forth to reassure us of these incidents considering that she was solely responsible for the destruction of valuable pieces of art and architecture that could cause an international incident?" _asked another reporter.

_"I'm sorry to announce that she will not be available for questioning at this current time. But I reassure everyone that this matter will be resolved quickly with as much damage control as possible. "_

Naruto sighed and placed the bowl down recounting the memories of the previous night.

* * *

Flashback -

* * *

As they had returned to the base, the team was mostly silent. Though it was an important victory, there was no celebration.

They found Hawkgirl at the helm and soon Green Lantern appeared from his mission.

Noticing the sad princess and the sad atmosphere, they wondered what had happened.

Superman and J'onn informed them of the events and both couldn't believe what had happened. Especially Hawkgirl.

While Naruto was resting in his room he recounted the events and had been wondering. _'Why didn't I stand up for her? That's not like me at all…' _

"**She wouldn't' have wanted you to…" **

'_So? Someone should have said something. You can't just let people get walked on like that…'_

"**It had nothing to do with you."**

"_It doesn't matter…"_

"**You have your own problems! Worry more about yourself! You just destroyed your way back to your home. You think that's not important!"**

Naruto sighed in defeat remembering that.

He suddenly remembered what the queen told him: _'I have something very important to ask of you. After you leave… continue to watch over my daughter for me. I love her so very much…' _

He returned to reality and sighed. "We both lost our ways home tonight."

He got up and took off his bandages; most of the wounds were already closed and healing.

He left to find the princess at a table in the cafeteria with a bottle in her hand and her head in the other gazing at the table.

As he approached he saw that there were quite a few other bottles on the ground.

Going to the fridge he pulled out another bottle and that matched the designs of hers. He looked at it and saw it was non-alcoholic beer. He pulled out a few and sat down next to her.

He sat down and Diana noticed his presence before sighing as he opened the bottle and started drinking.

"These bottles are the stupidest things I ever seen." She said watching the bottle. "The mouth is so small and it doesn't matter how much you drink, you just never get satisfied with them."

Naruto sighed as took a large sip himself. "That's because these have no alcohol. Batman said that it would be inappropriate if we mistook an invasion for a party." He said trying to lighten the mood.

She laughed lightly, sipping another drink. "Yes, that sounds like him..."

She looked at him as he finished the first bottle in one go and quickly opened another while she mirrored his action. "I just realized something… I've been selfish." She said.

Naruto sipped the drink and turned to the princess. "Really?"

"Yess… we both lost something important today." She held out her bottle to him. "We both lost our homes today." Naruto followed her action and raised his bottle as she knocked it with hers. "To lost homes."

They both then continued to drink as a silence settled in.

"I'm sorry Diana." He suddenly said.

She looked outside and sighed. "No… I'm the one that has to be sorry. If only I had been stronger… this wouldn't have happened…"

Naruto suddenly placed a his hand on hers. "No Diana! Don't take this all on yourself!" he declared. "I am also to blame, I was so glad that I finally found a clue to a way back that I got distracted and underestimated our enemy. If only I thought things more clearly, this wouldn't have happened."

Diana looked into his eyes and saw determination, but looked away. "You can say that now, but you still had to destroy the key to save me. So in the end, I was responsible. It was my home, my duty. I should have been able to handle it."

"Diana." He said catching her attention. "I don't regret it. I wouldn't have done it if I was not sure it was the right choice to make…" he assured her. "Besides, it's not going anywhere. Konoha isn't going anywhere."

She sighed smiling, and took another drink.

Naruto saw this and looked her way. "I'm sorry it didn't work out with your mom…"

"Well, we both have our own duties. She had to be a queen, and I had to be…"

"…a hero?" he asked.

"An amazon." She corrected. "But I would have given anything if she was just my mother and I was only her daughter. She must be really disappointed in me…"

"She loves you, Diana." He assured. "Mothers protect their kids more than themselves; they couldn't say 'I hate you' or 'you're not my child' and mean it, even if it meant losing their lives." He finished remembering Kushina, she seemed like that kind of mom.

Diana paused for what seemed like hours to her and got up. "Thank you for keeping me company."She placed her hand on his shoulder as she was leaving "and I'm sorry that it didn't work out."

As she was approaching the door Naruto got up. "Diana! If you ever need someone to have a drink with… just give me call, and I'll be there."

Diana smiled. "I will."

A few hours later while they were having a meeting to compile a report of their recent escapade to present to the higher ups. Diana kept mostly to herself answering a few questions.

Once they were sure that it didn't have any clues as to Themyscira or other sensitive information. The meeting was over with Diana making a startling statement.

"I request to leave the Justice League." She said shocking the others.

"Diana don't you think this is a little rash?" asked Superman.

"Yeah, you can't abandon us like that." Stated Flash. "Whatever happened back there, it didn't change anything here, you're still our friend."

"It's not about you, Flash. It's about me;" she stated closing her eyes. " I'm not good enough to be here among you. I got personally involved in this and risked the world with my own personal needs. Such a mistake should not be tolerated…"

"That's the stupidest thing you ever said!" shouted the voice of Naruto shocking everyone. "How can we not be involved in this? Who do you think we are? This kind of stuff follows your whole life! Did you forget the aliens from Mars? The robots from Lantern's place? Luthor from Superman's town? We can't help but be involved in what happens." He said angrily. "If we can't stand up for what we believe in, than people like them have already won." Naruto kept eye contact with the princess as he came to the conclusion. "No one is blaming you for this… You did the right thing... Just get over it. The people need you…We need you."

"The kid's right. You can't walk away just because you made a mistake. No one is judging you; anyone in your situation would have to make the hardest decisions." Added Green Lantern.

The others nodded and approved.

Diana sighed. "… Then I am leaving the league for a short time. I have to decide where I go from here on and where my place is in your world." She concluded.

Superman nodded. "We understand. Take as long as you need, Diana. But remember you will always have a place here, among us."

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

Naruto washed the bowl and decided on what he had to do this morning.

He had received a few days off for his injuries, so he decided to use them to decide what he could do with the enchanted gems he had taken from the artifacts.

Each one had a different color and all of them glowed weakly.

"Maybe if I add some chakra into them…" he concentrated on his hand to the gems but they didn't seem to change. He added more and still didn't notice a visible change.

"Let's put this off for later. Now it's time to get some training done."

He pulled out a track suit and left the building to do a few rounds around the city, with the weights on.

After the run and a few hundred push-ups and sit-ups to increase his stamina and took a break.

He knew what he had to do next. Something he had avoided for long.

"**It's time to do it…"**

"Yeah. (Sigh) I haven't done it in a while. It almost feels alien to me."

"**You'll get over it… you never forget these things."**

"Okay…" he breathed in deeply and out slowly. "UGH!" His body became encased in yellow chakra flames as his eyes turned red.

"**See? Just like throwing a kunai in someone, you never forget…" **

Naruto flexed his arms and legs and made a few chakra arms and sighed. "Yeah, it feels good."

Extending his senses, he felt a few negative emotions running around.

"I guess it's time to take it out for a test run…"

Naruto donned his Shadowman armor and set out in the city searching every negative emotion he felt. It was really annoying because there were actually lots of negative emotions from the stressful lives of the people who gave of a lot of hate and negative emotions towards the cause of the stress. But most of them didn't act upon it.

But he did find some burglars, drug dealers and street gangs that were oppressing the people, probably protection money or something.

He couldn't help but smile as he sent clones everywhere in the city while he was in the center of a city sensing them out. The look on the people's faces was priceless when he appeared beat up the bad guy and just exploded in smoke, real cool. He imagines Sam is going to get on his- pardon, Naruto Uzumaki's ass for not getting every picture he could.

Each time he would find the source he would turn the Kyuubi form off and investigate it. In some cases he took pictures, in others he didn't have time to place the camera.

He decided to end his little training when he felt most of the negative emotions subside and took a rest on the top of a building.

"I guess I still got it. I should have used it before… against Hades, it would have made things different."

"**Why haven't you used it until now? Feel you're going to get more fangirls then Superguy?"**

"Well, there's that… It wouldn't be so bad, actually." Imagining all the women throwing themselves at him. "But, I didn't want to use it because I guess I was trying to forget…"

"**The war?"**

"… yeah. Every time I use it, I remember it, like I'm there again."

"**Shake it off, it's over… Hey, check out your pocket, I can sense something strange coming from inside.****" **Suggested the fox.

Naruto looked inside and noticed that the five gems glowing brightly very different from how it they used to shine. Now they looked very charged.

"What's happening?" he wondered.

"**I guess some of our chakra got inside the gems and they seem to have powered it up." **Offered the fox.

"Yeah… but why didn't they power up before?" he wondered.

"**Maybe they dissipate the power too fast. Look, they already lost some of their glow. That protective layer of rock must have kept the energy from dissipating." **Suggested the fox.

"But then… what do they do?" he wondered uncertainly.

"**No idea."**

The ninja wondered for a while before an idea struck him. "Maybe there is one place that we can find out."

He then put the gems back in his pocket and concentrated on the location he was searching. When he found it, he went through a series of handseals before he disappeared in a glow of yellow light.

* * *

Some apartment in New York

* * *

"**This is? That witch guy's apartment?" **wondered the Kitsune.

"Yeah, I left a kunai here in case I had to make a quick escape. I was thinking, since this guy knows so much about these, then he must know what to do with them." Naruto looked around and felt a chill go up his spine. "This place gives me the chills, no wonder the guy lost his marbles. This place is so creepy it makes you think that something is going to jump out of the closet and try to kill you." He sighed as he took a seat on the chair.

"**Surprisingly good thinking, while we're here maybe you could learn a few things about this 'magic'." **Offered the fox.

"We'll see… there is a lot of stuff in here. Oh well, let's get to work." He focused and concentrated his chakra and made five clones.

"Alright, let's start with the books. We'll try to search for anything about 'amazons', 'gods' and relics. Also, be careful, if this guy is as smart as he pretends to be, then there might be some traps."

"Yeah!" agreed the collective of Naruto's and started looking into the library.

Naruto picked up the guy's huge jurnal and started reading it. "Oh boy, looks like it's going to be an all-nighter for me, and what better way to spend it than looking into the psychological problems of a loony. I get all the great jobs, don't I?" he mumbled.

"**Only the best…" **laughed the fox to the guy's mental predicament.

"I better grab some snacks and soda pop, this might take a while."

* * *

Several hours later

* * *

As the ninja placed the Journal down, the ninja had to sigh as he took another sip of juice and rested his head on the sofa.

"Ok, now I'm really starting to feel for this guy. Only the first chapters were about his crappy life and his inability to get girlfriend. Seriously, I'm starting to think that guys like Luthor turn to world domination and power just to go in a bar and tell a girl 'Hey baby, I got a world and lots of power with my name on it? Want to kiss my hand?'" he said mimicking Luthor's voice.

"**It all has to come down to parents, and women. These guys just don't know how to get some, so instead of growing a pair of manparts, they let it get moldy and blame the world for it. Or…"** wondered the fox.

"Or…. What?"

"**Or… they have problems getting it up… hahahaha." **Laughed the fox.

"Pfuu…. hahahaha" Naruto burst out laughing imagining Luthor, a man of men as some of the papers described him getting in the sack with a woman and telling her that he can't get it up. It was actually hilarious. "Ahh, good one fox, good one."

"**Well, it could be true… think about it: Madara and that Sasuke Uchiha both had fangirls dragging their mouths around for them, what if they were just not their interest?" **asked the fox already expecting an interesting reaction from the ninja.

Naruto felt a chill go down and up his spine, as he swallowed and breathed in. "Ok, that was going inro some very strange directions. Thank you very much for putting some very disturbing images in my head, you flea bag…"

The fox laughed hard rolling around its cage as he saw the color leave Naruto's face. **"Don't blame me, boy, blame your subconscious. It created all those 'disturbing' images."**

Naruto smacked his head with his hand. "Great, now I can't get them out of my head! You dirty son-of-a…"

"(Click)(click)"

The sound of lock picks was heard coming from the door. It didn't sound like a key, more like someone trying to pick a lock.

"Someone's coming…" he concluded as he flicked off the lights and hid in the shadows behind a wall to entrance.

Just as he did, the front door opened with a figure walking inside very silently, but casting a shadow from the outside hall light.

After a few seconds of looking outside to make sure no one was following her, she looked around and turned on the lights.

Naruto remained hidden and waited. When nothing came he decided to close in on the wall to the hall waiting for the person to make the first move.

The burglar waited and sniffed the air and her eyes widened as she shadowed the same wall but on the opposite side.

They waited for a minute; he waited for the burglar to make the next move while the burglar waited for him.

She then smiled a Cheshire grin and said "I know you're there…"

His eyes widened.

"This nose I have is not just for show, a real's cheetah's sense of smell can detect the territory of other cheetah from miles away. Scent lasts for hours, even though you don't notice it, I can. And I know your scent." She stated as she remained on her side of the wall. "I try to remember it… very well."

"I know that…. Because a fox's sense of smell is also very good but only it's not easy for me to use as well." He returned. "Why are you here? ... Cheetah." He asked.

"That should be obvious for me…". She leaned on the wall listening to his every move with a small smirk. "In this situation, the question should be what a hero like you, is doing here…"

"Nothing… just reading a few things." He returned.

"Really?" she questioned. "Is this one of those situations where you have to lie to protect the people?"

"…" He didn't respond, instead he choose to lean on the wall and wait for her next move.

"Well… whatever the case, it looks like we both have our reasons to be here… I don't want to get into the details… but there is one question that has been keeping me awake these nights…" she wondered.

"Is that so?" he asked as he tried to send chakra through the wall and detect her precise location.

"Yes… 'why'?" she answered. "Why did you?"

He stayed silent for a while and looked away. "… no reason."

"Don't lie to me. There has to be a reason, was it pity? Pride? Disgust?... Why... why did you set me free?"

Shadowman stopped as he recalled that night…

* * *

Flashback –

* * *

_As Deaths__troke shot his clone in the head, Cheetah who had been Naruto in disguise received the clone's memories, including where he had left the real Cheetah. _

_Looking around he saw the league were having the upper hand against Luthor's gang and sneaked away. _

_As he got in the back of__ the alley, he saw a tied up Cheetah tied tightly in ropes and a gag over her mouth. She was just waking up._

_He looked down on her as she looked with terror in her eyes at her own image in front of her._

_As she closed her eyes waiting for the pain, she was surprised when her ropes suddenly loosened. _

_She ripped the gag off and looked herself over. _

"_Go. Leave now, Luthor and his buddies are going down and you don't have to go with them…" he said._

_Cheetah whiffed the air and recognized the scent. "You…"_

_By this time, the duplicate Cheetah turned around and ran back. _

_She didn't wait long and left in a hurry._

_While the duplicate returned in time to see DeathStroke aim a missile at Hawkgirl._

_He ran at full speed and pulled a table from the surroundings and used it as a makeshift shield._

* * *

_End Flashback_

* * *

"…" He remained silent for moments before coming up with an answer. "I just didn't feel like you were part of them… "

"Ugh…" she listened and grunted.

"That maybe you were a good person…" he continued.

"Huh…" she grunted. "That was a long time ago, people change… I'm not that person anymore." She retorted.

"If they can change once, they can change again. It doesn't mean that we have to be enemies. We can help you. I can talk to people who can help you…" he offered.

"Don't you understand?" she asked. "I didn't change because I wanted to; I changed **because** of the people. You try to do something for the people, because that's what you believe is right, but what do you really know about them? What do you really know about the people? Do they deserve it? Should they have it? Even if you help someone, will they help you back someday?" she asked. "It's a lesson I learned the hard way, no matter what you do, people are selfish and only think of themselves before others…"

He interrupted her. "That doesn't matter. It doesn't have to matter what they do with your gift; it's their choice to use it as they wish. " he returned. "Like me, I once used to do all kinds of stupid small things just to get attention, but I realized that none of it matters because I was doing it for the wrong reasons and no matter how good they are people will forget or judge you for your actions. You can't escape that, some people will respect you and some will fear you." He finished. "Come with me, I'll find a way to help you…"

"… it's too late…" she sighed remembering her betrayal. "I wish… I had meet you a few years ago." He returned.

"…" he sighed and readied himself. "Then you're going back to Luthor?"

"Heh, No!" she laughed remembering Luthor. "I cut all my ties with him, I'm working for someone else… someone who accepted me…" she answered.

"You don't have to do this…"

"This is our destiny. I already made my choice, have you?" she asked. "For me, it's too late, but it's never too late for you. Come, join us… it's so much easier when you feel that you can take control and let go of morals and accept the world for what it is…" she returned eager.

He breathed in and held his breath. "There is no destiny, your life is yours to control… and I already made my choice. And that is it…" He concentrated chakra into his arm empowering it and punched a hole through the flimsy wall into the other side and caught Cheetah by her arm. "I won't let you go…!" he held her in place while three clones jumped out of the darkness to tackle her on the floor.

He pulled his hand out and winced at the pain; no doubt he had sprained it or cracked a knuckled or two from the sudden impact. The wall was harder then he thought.

He walked out to face her. "Sorry, but sometimes you have to force someone to see reason…" he sighed as he watched her struggle. "Submit..."

She frowned at him in anger. "You think this will hold me?" She asked as claws extended out of her fingernail and toes. In a quick show of flexibility she managed to pull a hand free and sliced a clone at the chest causing it to explode in smoke, then moved her free leg and stabbed another clone in the gut causing it to explode in harmless smoke.

She kicked the last one in the head and in a quick motion bit his neck making it explode leaving only her and the original Shadowman.

She got up on her feet and punched on him, aiming to bring him down but he did a back flip and avoided her, then turned to assault with a falcon punch.

Cheetah evaded with her agility and brought her right claw down cutting his arm at the biceps, but not very deep.

"Agh!" he pulled away and held his arm as it started to bleed.

"Agaah!"Cheetah growled like a real cheetah as she advanced. "So, you're not like the others. You're real."

"Yes." He breathed in and focused in a taijutsu stance. He was careless last time, he didn't want to injure her, but now that it came to that. "Come!"

She responded by attacking frontally with in another pounce as he used his arm protectors to avoid getting scratched again, while aiming simple punches at her sides and arms to weaken her.

She growled harder feeling her arms and sides hurt from bruises as she changed tactics and attacked with her legs in a high-kick.

Shadowman felt the air leave his lungs as her leg connected with his chest and sent him in a glass coffee table turning it into shattered glass.

She approached and pressed her clawed leg on his chest. "Bet you didn't saw that coming…"

"Ugh… nope." he grunted as grabbed her leg. "But I bet you won't see this one…" He pulled out a smoke bomb and smashed it beneath her legs shocking her sensitive ears and nose.

Feeling her loss of balance, he moved quickly and o grabbed her other leg and pulled it up making her hit the ground on her back.

Getting up quickly she tried to corner him with her claws as she pushed him against the wall. "I always get my pray…" she stabbed him in the gut and waited for the blood to come out but it never did. Instead the hero exploded in a cloud of smoke before a clothes hanger took his place.

"Gotcha!"

"What!" she turned around in time to see him charging in and pinned her on the wall and spread her arms as she fought back. "B-be a lady…!" he tried to say to calm her down.

She in turn gave his swift knee to his sensitive crotch.

"Tghaaah!" he cried and bent over trying to massage the pain away from his injured manhood.

She took it as her cue to run for it, but he quickly got up feeling anger wash over him as his face got red from the pain and anger. There is only soo much a good guy can take; the crotch is the signal that all stops are off…

"Ughh! Come back here!" he outran and jumped up, tackling her to the ground at the doorway.

She turned her around and saw that he was red all over and struggled a little before smirking.

"Cut it ouuut!"he shouted in her face." I've just about enough of th-…"

(Kiss)

He was cut off as she kissed his lips through his mask and purred in his face.

"Better?" she asked deviously.

"Wha-?" he tried to ask.

She assaulted his lips again with another kiss this time more passionately as she pulled her arms free and wrapped them around his neck.

At first he protested but he couldn't pull her off him as she used her claws to hold on to his shirt. So he tried to get off of her and on his feet but just as he got off, she wrapped her legs around his midsection and held on to him tighter.

He still tried to protest to the point of pushing her on the wall but she responded by deepening the kiss with her tongue trying to penetrate his lips through the fabric.

He felt himself losing to her seduction. Even more so as she used one of her arms to take his and guide it to her round very human butt.

He couldn't hold back anymore as he found himself joining the kiss and voluntarily moved his other hand on her to join the other in giving it a squeeze.

"Ahhh!" she released the kiss to squeal in pleasure as she pulled his head in her chest. "Is that better?"

"…" he didn't respond as he continued to explore her body with his hands.

She smirked like a cat. "This will take your pain away…" she said as the claws came out of her fingers and stabbed the ninja in the back enough for half of the nails to pierce the skin.

"Ugh!" Naruto felt the swift pain on his back and tried to ignore it at first but started to feel dizzy as he felt his arms and legs harder to move. He tried to push her off.

"It's a paralyzing substance, more concentrated then tranquilizer. You won't feel a thing in a few moments." She held his head in the region of her chest or shoulders, fearing that he might make too much noise otherwise or use some special move he had. "I dipped my claws in it before coming in. You don't know what to expect."

She was right; he could feel the loss of feeling in his legs and arms and losing consciousness fast.

He couldn't hold on any longer and collapsed but she held him from falling completely on the ground.

She then lifted him up and placed him on the couch, then resumed her search in the apartment.

After she was done she noticed his limp form and placed a blanket over him.

Before she left she couldn't help her curiosity and pulled his mask down to see his face and gave him a kiss on the lips before scribbling down a note for him and left as quietly as a cat.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter. Sorry it took so long. Thanks for waiting. I hope you enjoy.

So, a little piece of information: Cheetah will be to Naruto like Catwoman is to Batman.

Just for fun, what do you think she wrote on the note?


	31. Ch 26 Send in the clones

"talk"

'thoughts(demon conversation)'

'_private thoughts'_

"_**demonic voice**__"_

I don't own 'Naruto' anime or manga, nor do I own 'Justice League'. This is just a story, my story with beta-reader **Sithmaster56a **for the fans to read.

* * *

**Chapter 26: Send in the clones…**

* * *

Hideout…

* * *

It was a dark and abandoned with the smell of chlorine and some strange kind of fumes. The lack of filtered air took a while to get used to. Pipes all around like a hydraulic system yet no water was running inside them.

Cheetah entered through the main entrance and locked the steel door behind her.

As she climbed the stairs to the top floor, she took off her disguise and wig and approached the center of the room where three figures registered her arrival.

"Cheetah. It is good to see you." A voice welcomed her. "Did you bring what I asked?"

Cheetah, pulled out a bag and opened the zipper revealing a book to her benefactor. "It took a while to find it. It's a very rare book." She added handing it.

"Indeed, one of a kind. Did you encounter any problems claiming it?"

"No… it was one of the easiest jobs I ever had." She answered with a smile.

"Good work, I am pleased. We are fortunate, the Justice League have no idea what awaits in the shadows..."

"How long until we get this show on the road? I'm getting bored…" asked one of the other occupants.

"Patience. Without ambition one starts nothing. Without work one finishes nothing. Without patience one gains nothing."

* * *

Faust's apartment – New York

* * *

"Ugh…" A groan escaped his lips followed by a feeling of a thousand needles being jabbed all over his body, it felt like 'pins and needles'. He tried to get up which proved a challenge.

Once in a sitting position he rested his head on his hand while he tried to shake off that annoying tingling feeling. "Damn…"

After a while he managed to get to his feet, but couldn't balance properly. He managed to stumble about and leant on the walls a few times before making it to the kitchen and washing his face with water from the sink. He continued leaning over the sink, still feeling a bit woozy, he took a drink to try to rid himself of the feeling.

"Ough… my head. I shouldn't have gone easy on her…" he sighed as he tried to move his stiff neck. "Really? Kissing then stabbing? That's the first lesson I learned from being with Ero-sennin…"

"**You must be as perverted as that old man." **Said a very familiar voice. **"Falling for the easiest one in the book. Pa-thetic…" **

"Whatever, just shut up a little…" he looked at the watch realizing the time. It was a little over five hours since he had last checked it. "Where the hell were you when I needed you?"

"**Oh, I'm sorry; did you leave a message after the 'you're a dick' tone? Even though I CAN filter some of the poisons or slow them down. I'm not a fucking condom." **the fox always seemed to use trashier words when it was annoyed or upset.

"**It helps when you focus on me instead of getting laid… but you and I both know poisons have always been your weakness, so next time try to keep it in your pants…"**

"Ugh…" Naruto grunted. Even though he wanted to give the fox a piece of his mind, like literally bring the cage down on his ass for that, he had to agree. It was his weakened resolve that did this to him. Wanting to catch Cheetah without hurting her, giving into temptation without much resistance, he always seemed to have a weak spot for women, always leaving himself open like that Anko chick that cut his cheek, Tsunade beating his ass in the ground, the red headed witch that tried to kill him with the kiss of death or that Kumo chick Karui that beat him up, not even mentioning Sakura(he was pretty sure there were some laws in this world against that) and now Cheetah poisoning him is just latest addition to a long line of events that pushed his weak spot. He could blame this on Jiraiya but he knew it always must have been there.

"She's probably long gone by now, no chance trying to look for her." He said returning to the living room. "I wonder what she was doing here…" he looked around and noticed a note on the floor. Picking it up, he opened the simple note.

"'kittyKat(a)dc(dot)con'?"(A.N. fake) he looked on it and studied it for a bit. "What the hell is that?"

He decided to pocket the thing for later. Shaking his head a few times he felt the wooziness wear off as he got back to his feet. "Better see if I can find what she took…" He made six clones who all started to look for anything that looked like it was missing but failed to find anything obvious missing, until he turned to the library and noticed an empty space between the perfectly organized books. "Hm, maybe it was a book… I wish this guy kept some kind of note with all the books he had… of well, it's just a book, what harm could it do?" he dropped the case as it was and chocked it up to just a normal burglary.

"Time to get back to work…" he was preparing to get back to the books when his sensitive ears heard the sounds of fire-trucks from not so far away. He ran to the TV and changed it to the news channel.

"_The fire started on 21__st__ Avenue from what the firefighters suspect was an electrical spark from the old building's electrical system. The fire quickly spread and… wait?" _The news lady placed her hand on some earpiece she had in her left ear. _"This just in: Reports say that the blaze has cut off access to survivors on upper floors of the building, firefighters are trying to reach them with the extendable ladder but fear that the weak support blocks won't be able to hold out for much longer…"_

"I have to find them fast… my Jin mode is much faster…" he focused on Kyuubi's chakra and soon enough he was assaulted by huge negative activity coming from miles away. "Shit! This is intense. I have to do something." Jumping outside he went to the roof. It was night outside. "**Taijou Kage Bunshin**!" Nothing less than a hundred clones appeared on the roof in a circle, with the real on in the center. "Alright! Everyone of you focus on the closest one to you. I need to stay here and watch out for any more unwelcomed guests. Now, one, two, three! GO!"

The clones immediately spread in all directions illuminating the New York like a Christmas Tree.

People looked at the skies and didn't know what to think it meant:

"Look up there!"

"It's a bird!"

"It's a plane!"

"It's a meteor!"

"NO! It's a NINJA!" one called out of the crowd.

The others looked at him before erupting into laughter. "You high dude? Aren't ninja like black and silent as shadows and stuff! (HAHAHA!) There's no way that's a ninja, you fool…"

Naruto looked below having heard those loud comments. "N-no, it's actually a ninja…" he felt a sweat drop roll down his head he couldn't imagine why people still believed in those stereotypes.

* * *

Clone 1 – Fire 21:09

* * *

The screech of burning wood and red hot steel bending resonated around the building scaring the crowd that gathered around it.

"Everyone, get back! It's dangerous here!"

The leader of firefighters handed orders as he tried to stop this from getting out of hand. "Get me more cars here now! I don't know how much longer it can hold" he called on a radio.

"Anything I can do?" a voice suddenly caught his attention as he saw the hero known as Shadowman looking normal, crunching on the top of a fire truck.

"…" He hesitated for a moment before he spoke. "We think there are 7 people trapped on the 6th and 7th floor, no rooftop access, no emergency staircase. I have 3 men in there already." He answered.

"Got it. Get your men out of there…" the hero ordered jumping to the ground.

"Ah, and what? Let those people die?" asked the man appalled at the idea.

"No, I'm going in…" answered the ninja.

"You? You're just one man!" called back the fire chief.

"Heh, not for long…" answered the clone as with his back turned the clone split into four clones shocking the crowd and the captain. The clones jumped from building to building and ran on the sides until they reached the appropriate floors with two on each floor.

The people waited with silent prayers and their breaths held in.

"**(BOOM!)**" A fireball suddenly blew up one of the windows and the people closed their eyes and turned away in sadness and fear, while some lowered their hats to mourn the dead.

"(Step)(Step)(Step)" The sounds of feet hitting grown startled them until they saw the four identical clones land right in front of them with people over their shoulders or in their arms.

"We need a medic over here!" called one of the clones holding an elder couple.

"Here too!" called another holding an unconscious girl.

The paramedics form the ambulances snapped out of their surprise and hurried to the injured with their equipment, gas masks and stretchers.

The clones put the unconscious ones on the stretchers and left the conscious ones with the doctors. All were administered oxygen from tanks and oxygen masks.

The crowd erupted in cheers as the fire chief hurried to the hero to ask him what had been on everyone's mind. "Are you alright? What happened there? We saw a huge fireball and thought you were…"

"Dead?" asked the clone with a smile. "No, that was just me making a bigger hole. Sorry to worry you."

"Thank you…" returned the fire chief slightly confused.

"You better get your men out, that building is about to fall apart fast…"

The chief got on the radio quickly. "This is chief Jones, abort rescue, I repeat, abort rescue, package is clear, over. Package is clear. Over"

"…_Roger that chief, We are coming ho- __**(crack!) **__Watch out!, the ceiling is falling… __**(Tzzzz!)**__"_ The transmission was interrupted by a sudden crash.

"Alpha 1! Alpha 1, do you copy!" Asked the chief frantically at the radio. "Damn! They're in trouble! We got to get in there an-!" he turned to the hero but he was already gone.

The clones ran in the flaming building and just as they were about to enter a huge gust of heat and flames burst out of the entrance catching two clones in the crossfire as pieces of burning wood and shrapnel pierced them. The other clones took refuge and avoided the blast but it was hotter than ever now, and impossible to enter.

The clones gritted their teeth in anger. Time was running out. "Get some water over here!"

The firemen didn't know what to do, they were taught to obey the fire chief not just anyone so they turned to the chief for his opinion.

"You heard him! Move! Move like you got a purpose!" he called as the men went to work and started the jet of water. The fires were getting smaller but the heat was still unbearable.

"It's too slow." One clone said.

"I know." Said the other. It followed the path of the stream and his eyes widened in realization. He turned to the other clone. "Follow my lead!" The clone took a huge breath and jumped in the air and into the jet of water with his back turned at the stream.

The pressure of the jet of water was so powerful that the clone immediately found itself sliding on the soaked wood and was accelerating into a wall but used chakra at the last second and ran to the side of the wall followed by a left turn and ran up the other walls to the third floor, his soaked body acting as a shield against the burning heat and the flames.

He spotted a section of the stairs being covered in burning debris and three firemen on the third floor with one on the ground, each of them were wearing masks and oxygen tanks on their backs.

Jumping over the burning pile, he reached the firemen.

They were startled by his sudden appearance.

"I'm here to help." Said the clone as he went to check on the injured.

"(cough) T-thank you. Aghh, Mike's got a broken leg, (cough) and there's no other way down."

"There is one, and we're about to (boom!)…" the clone turned to his point of entry and saw in shock his fellow clone being blown to bits in an explosion.

"Damn! Something must have blown, maybe one of the gas lines!" called the fireman.

"We're done for…" said the other fireman.

"… not yet. It's not over 'till it's over!" He began forming a pretty big Rasengan in his hand and smashed it into one of the walls blowing a hole through. The resulting power and shockwave blew a hole through the outer wall. "Move! Move! This thing is coming down!" Naruto picked up the injured fireman on his shoulder and ran for dear life to the hole with the others following.

The shockwave caused whatever was left of the foundation to fail and the building to collapse behind them.

"Jump!" He called.

"We're on the third floor! That's maddness!" called one of the firemen.

"Just do it! I have a plan!" called the clone back in a hurry.

"AGH! AAAAHH!"

The firemen jumped screaming and closing their eyes as the clone brought his hands together and concentrated.

"**FUTON: DAITOPPA!**" screamed the clone as it shot a powerful gust of wind at the ground easily blowing grass away and digging into the ground but creating a vortex effect and an air pocket that acted as a cushion slowing their descent.

The crowd were screaming as the gust of wind blew grass and dirt in their faces, but as soon as it settled they erupted in cheers seeing the people safe in on the ground and the building collapsed safely.

Paramedics jumped in to check on the men and brought a stretcher for injured Mike while a few reporters managed to get over the safety line and tried to assault the hero with questions.

Naruto saw the reporters and knew what to expect from the hungry story-seeking reporters, so he smirk as they approached. "Don't worry, all your questions will be answered right now…" he smiled at them with a masterful impersonation of Kakashi before he popped into smoke startling the reporters leaving nothing behind.

* * *

Clone 2 - Alley of Park II 21:10

* * *

"P-please, I gave you all my money…" cried a woman holding her hands up to the masked gunman.

"Yes, you did, thank you…" he then pushed her on the ground climbed on her placing the gun on to his side. "But it wasn't enough… so I'll take the rest from your body, hehehe" he held her fragile hands over her head with his left hand and felt her breasts through her ripped shirt with his right hand, licking his lips hungrily.

"AAAHHH! Someone HELP!" she tried to cry out but got no response.

He immediately put his right hand over her neck trying to stop her screams. "You're in New York, bitch. Think anyone's going to give a damn for you?" he asked as she widened her eyes looking towards him.

"That's right. Calm down, you might like it!" He grinned as he removed his hand from her neck and opened the zipper on his pants. "Now, give it to me!"

"Okay…" Someone said from behind him shocking the man, followed by the feeling on a powerful weight on his head.

The woman screamed slightly seeing this masked man who came out of nowhere and delivered an axe kick to the man's head with considerable strength from the squishy sound.

"You asked for it…" the hero returned.

The rapist moaned and his eyes rolled up in his head before falling unconscious on the woman.

The hero got down and lifted the rapist off the victim and helped the shocked woman up who kept staring at the motionless body expecting him to get up any second. "Hey, hey, you okay?" he asked shaking her trying to break her from her shock.

"Y-you…" she mumbled pointing at him.

"Pardon?" he wondered.

"H-Him…" she pointed at the man.

"Y-yeah, look you're in shock, you need to take a few minu- (Gah!)" he didn't have time to finish as she practically jumped in his arms hugging him like her life depended on it laughing and crying.

"Thank you! You saved me!... (Sob) Thank you!... thank you…" she laughed and cried feeling more alive and free than ever in her life.

The clone didn't really know what to do in this kind of situation but from TV and movies, he settled to try to be comforting until she was ready to let go.

"It's okay… It's alright now…" he spoke and rubbed her back trying to ease her tension.

To his surprise it took about five minutes for her to feel secure enough to release the hug but still held on to his arm but with both hands and trying to hide behind it. She looked at her attacker and tried to make herself as invisible as possible. "Is he… dead?"

"No, but he won't be getting up for a long while…" The hero looked around and spotted a bag on the ground.

He tried to go for it but found his arm being held in place. "Where are you going!" she asked in panic.

"I'm just going to go get your bag." He said as clear as possible, it was best not to do anything rash right now. "Don't worry, I'll be right back."

She forced herself to let go as he went for the bag and brought it right back and handed to her.

"Do you have a phone in there?" he asked.

"Huh?- Oh yeah…" she answered as she went to work searching for it.

"Ughhh…" The guy on the ground started to moan and to move.

"AAAHHH!" The woman screamed startled and dropped the bag and wrapped her arm around the hero again.

The clone smacked the guy in the head, trying to knock him out without making an omelet out of his brain.

The guy went out cold again.

He looked at her and tried not to sigh. "Are we going to be doing this again?" he asked.

After a few moments, she let go and got her bag up and found the phone.

"Call the police, tell them where we are and what happened…" He said.

She was shaking her hands trying to move her fingers nearly dropping the phone.

"Okay, I'll do it…" The ninja sighed and took the phone out of her hands. After thinking it over he turned to her… "What's 911's number again?"

She stared at him like he had grown a second head. "W-wha-?" she asked stopping everything.

"What's the number? Because, you know… I never got it? Do you dial 'police' or what?" he asked innocently.

She kept staring at him. "Are you messing with me?" She asked feeling the shaking subside.

He scratched his head looking at her in what she thought was a smile and an easygoing embarrassed smile. "No… hehe he. You know, I'm not good with numbers…"

She looked at him with some mix of doubt and shock. "Bghhh! Hahahaha" She burst out laughing as she walked to him and placed her head in his chest and continued to laugh herself to tears. "Tha- That's so- (hahahaha) ridiculous! (hahahahah) I don't know if (hahahaha) I'm laughing or crying! (hahahaha)."

He continued to stay still and laugh lightly as she held on to him and even tried to pull his coat to the point of using it as a rag or something.

After settling down he placed a hand on her shoulder to ease her off him. "Better?"

"Much…" she answered rubbing the tears away with her sleeve. She took the phone out of his hand without restraint and dialed the police, she had to do it, she understood that, if she didn't she might never get over it. "(Sigh) Police, I'd like to report a robbery and… an attempt at rape…" she said as she gave the details while the clone rubbed her shoulder and arm. She closed her phone and turned and slumped fully in him feeling more comfortable leaning on a hero, her hero, then on the cold hard bricks. "They said, they're going to be here in 10 minutes…"

So they waited, not much was being done during this time, some questions were asked mainly the clone since she wasn't in a talkative mood and he had to get her mind off of this. He knew, first hand, how hard it was to try to push a trauma out of your head, otherwise get caught in it.

The sounds of sirens caught their attention as they saw a police car approaching.

"You better go…" she said surprising him. He was sure she would ask the opposite. "It'll only be more troublesome for you if you stay." She added.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" he asked.

"… no. Every second you stay more with me; some other girl might be raped. So, go. Do what you do…" she said getting off of him and walking to the street to wait for the police.

"Be careful." He said as he turned to walk away.

"Before you leave…" she turned to him and ran on her high heels to him.

"Wha-?"

He didn't finish as she got up on her toes and kissed his masked cheek. "That's something I always wanted to do… "

The clone blushed and she could see that it turned to a full face blush and smiled as she backed away and he turned to leave before waving to her. "Bye."

She watched in fascination as he jumped up the building like a super acrobat before disappearing completely in the darkness.

When the policemen arrived, they sighed, if only slightly, they found a masked man on the ground and a woman staring at the rooftops with a smile completely oblivious to their arrival.

* * *

Clone 3: Gem shop 21:12

* * *

Though it was early that night the manager was on vacation and while the obvious choice would be to come early in the morning, police wouldn't expect a heist to take place this early and would leave the store unguarded until the next shift.

Three thugs had eyed a priceless collection of gems from some time now.

So learning the patrol car's daily route and the night watchman's schedule required some time.

Now with the guard on Chloroform and the prize in the bag, they were making their way to the exit.

There were lasers all over the rooms so it took some time to get to the last door.

Just as they were sure they made the heist of the year, they spotted a man sitting slouched on a wall, flipping a shuriken in his hand like a coin and catching it with a quick motion.

"Who the fuck are you?" they asked reaching for a few teasers.

The man sighed and gave them a glance before flipping the star close to the ceiling. "Ara?" he spoke as his hand missed the star at the last possible second and fell down right in the path of a laser.

"(ALARM!)" Alarms went off and lights flipped on as steel bars covered the windows and doors. The thieves looked around in fear while the hero looked perplexed… "Well… didn't see that coming. Oh well… bye!" he waved at the thieves before dispelling into smoke.

* * *

Clone 4: Docks 21:13

* * *

The clone jumped on the shipping containers and looked around. He knew that something was going down tonight. It felt a lot of negative emotions coming from this dock.

Jumping down, it turned off the Kyuubi's pure chakra and looked around. Everything looked normal until he eyed one particular boat with a lot of people on the deck, which didn't make any sense. "Why have so many people doing nothing on a docked ship?"

He looked around and about to walk up and check it out up close, when he caught a glimpse of the loading ramp of the ship, more specifically of a lookout that was standing guard. The lookouts coat had slipped open letting him see the sub machine gun he was carrying.

"_Kuso! _Can't go in the open and risk getting shot." Jumping from container to container and avoiding the notice of the patrols, he got a decent distance away before dived over the docks and into the water. He swam to the other side of the boat and soundlessly he climbed on board.

Silently he avoided the guards and knocked out the guard from the entrance to the cargo hold. Jumping inside he saw a lot of cargo but in the center of the hold there was a stack of 20 crates.

A strange scent filled the room, a scent that was familiar.

The clone began to search each one, trying to find one trying to find an open one. Finally he found it and pulled the lid off to reveal what he had suspected… guns, lots of guns, from pistols all the way up to rather large looking rifles with boxes of ammunition.

These guys were smugglers or worse, and they were bringing weapons to the city, secretly, to people he didn't want to think would have the best intentions.

He turned to leave when he heard the sure sounds of footsteps coming down the stairs. Someone must have found the knocked out guard.

Moving away from the crates, he pulled out a handful of shuriken and threw them at the light bulbs knocking half of them out. He then jumped behind some of the legal cargo and waited.

Before long a total of a dozen armed guards came into the room. They tried turning on the light on. "What's with the lights?"

"They were fine a while ago."

"He must be in here! Spread out! Kill on sight!" one commanded as the others fell in and got out their flashlights, scanning the ceiling and saw nothing.

They made their way through the room in pairs of two.

One pair nervously looked around the crates, when they found nothing and turned to check elsewhere.

Shadowman slid from behind a crate and sneaked behind them before smacking their heads together knocking them out, making a noise that echoed around the hold.

The others were alerted by the noise and converged on the area. They found the two knocked out guards. If they weren't tense before, they were starting to lose it now.

"Alright! We know he's in here!" spoke the leader. "You two guard the entrance! The rest keep searching in groups of two and keep in sight at all times!" spoke the leader.

The guards did as told and separated.

The clone Shadowman crept to the corner to check if it was clear, it turned out that two guards were heading his way. Reaching into one of his pouches he prepared two shuriken and threw one behind him.

"(Clang!)"

"Did you hear that!" asked a guard as they aimed their weapons.

"Check it out. I've got your back…" one of the guards said to the other.

The other answered with a glance before swallowing hard and advancing. He was sweating bullets now as he turned the corner.

Shadowman took the other shuriken and threw it over the other side crates of the hold, behind the guards.

(Clang!)

"What the hell!" the guards turned 180 degrees to the noise and aimed their guns. "Is he behind us?"

The ninja then silently walked around the corner and grabbed the guard's head and banged it into the metal crate knocking him out.

The other guard turned to the noise only to see his buddy being dragged away.

"SHIT!" he rushed in stopping only for a second before turning the corner and saw his buddy on the floor. "Mark!" he approached and was over the guard before looking around making sure it was safe. "Mark, wake up! You alright!"

"Ugh…" the other grumbled.

"Come on man… wake… up…" he looked around and saw what looked like a body on some crates. What really freaked him out was that it looked exactly like Mark.

"What the… hell?" He turned back to the first Mark under him only to see him awake and rearing back a fist to his face, followed by a knee to the gut in an elbow to the back of the head knocking him unconscious.

The fake Mark was then shrouded in smoke before turning into the ninja.

"Did you hear that? GO! GO!" he didn't have time to ponder his thoughts as two others came around the corner; he jumped on the wall and hurried up to the ceiling, narrowly escaping notice.

"Damn it!" hissed one as he looked around and saw nothing.

"Hey look at this…" his friend said as he bent down and took what looked like a four edged star with a hole in the middle on the floor. "What do you think it is?"

"Don't know." Said the other keeping his gun close as he gave it a glance.

The other bounced it around in his hand to feel it; he wasn't very bright, it why he was just a lowly guard, not a landscaper. "I think it's one of those ninja thingies, you know…? "

"You think ninja did this?" he asked pointing at the two unconscious men.

"A keen observation…" The air behind his back suddenly got cold as a chill ran down his spine.

He turned around in panic only to meet masked man, with red eyes. He tried to aim his weapon but his body refused to do as he wanted, feeling shock and fear overwhelm him.

The ninja easily slapped the gun out of his hand and delivered a hard head butt, knocking him on the floor.

His friend raised his gun but was quickly kicked aside. He tried to recover but before he could, Shadowman delivered the backend of a kunai to the base of his neck knocking him out.

"Over there!" four guards arrived and readied their guns as the ninja spun around and threw two shuriken into the muzzles of their guns.

The pair tried to fire their guns but blew up in their hands. They fell on their knees holding their injured hands, while their comrades opened fire on the ninja trying to kill him.

The ninja ran to the side and avoided their bullets.

"(Click)(Click)!" Their guns had emptied giving the ninja a sigh of relief.

"Fuck this shit!" one tried cursed and ran to the exit leaving his partner behind. He couldn't take this anymore. He ran passed his buddies pushing them out of his way.

"Fuckin' chicken shit!" cried the other as he went for the big guns in the crates.

The others soon joined him. "What the fuck are you doing?" They aimed their guns at him. "Those guns are meant for the Black Mask!"

"Look, you morons." He pointed at the downed me. "He already took out half of us! It's either this or prison! And I don't want to be on ice when Black Mask finds out we let this shipment get busted…" he left the warning there, as they lowered their weapons and quickly went for the big guns. If Black Mask was going to be pissed, he was going to take it up with this ninja guy, alive… or, hopefully, **dead**.

"Damn… I was hoping they weren't going to do that." He was going to take them out silently without major injury but these guys just escalated it, so he had to do so as well or risk losing to them. "No choice…"

He got down and laced his hand together, closing his eyes, and breathed in. He was going to use… that power.

"Where are you!" The guards moved in a formation and aimed their rifles and Ak's at every corner they could. They were expecting something to come out of the dark and take them out silently.

They were careful and focused all their attention on their five senses. They did not expect the crates in front of them to suddenly explode in a shower of splinters, wood, packaging and pieces of metal showering them. A few of them sprayed the general direction with their guns while covering their eyes.

When they opened their eyes they saw a figure in darkness, the size of an average man with glowing eyes.

"DIE!" they emptied all the clips on human figure and could tell he was real as his body moved with the impact of every shot fired.

Their guns were finally empty and they expected to see a bloody body fall to ground any second.

"Are you done?" he suddenly asked freaking them out. Laughing as he finished.

"W-what the hell ! No human could have survived that!" one of the guards said as he dropped his gun and ran for the exit.

"The time for running is over." He said as he threw a shuriken tied with a line of ninja wire on it, at the runner's legs dropping him to the ground.

He approached the goons and appeared completely unharmed in the light.

"You…! How the hell…?" the leader tried to form the words.

"You mean this?" the ninja asked opening his hand and letting more than a dozen disfigured bullets drop to the ground.

The immediately started to panic and pulled out knives and batons as he approached.

"Bring it!" he gestured with his arm open as they attacked.

One of the bravest attacked with his baton and hit the ninja in the face but he remained unmoving and even smirked. "Weak…" he said prompting him to lift it up and strike with all his might aiming at the head.

"(BRTHZ!)" the baton shattered into pieces in the man's hand sending a nasty jolt of pain up his hand and arm, he couldn't even feel his fingers.

The ninja turned his head without the slightest sign of injury giving the guard a full view of his yellow eyes that with the dark background made him look very terrifying.

The ninja lifted his left arm and delivered a punch to the man's chest knocking him flying back to his comrades.

The other seven were stunned at this display of power, their friend was like nothing to this guy, if it weren't for the hair they would have thought they were facing Superman.

"If you don't come to Me…" he growled as he disappeared. "… then I'll come to you." He whispered behind them.

They turned around only to see one of their own being flung in the other direction with a hit to the back by an opened hand

Their flight or fight response suddenly kicked in and attacked in a group with knives and batons.

Shadowman evaded the stab attacks and delivered a few punches to a thug's sides before twisting his arm and delivering a final punch to his head only to avoid another baton to the head. He grabbed the baton and twisted it out of his hand. He then delivered a kick to the man's shins knocking him down and used the baton to parry a rather long knife that was aimed at his face, before delivering to the knee to the downed man's head as he was getting up. He then grabbed the arm and twisted it to the side followed by a powerful head-butt to the man's face removing him from the fight.

He looked back to see the one of them coming at him and delivered a spin kick to his gut.

He didn't have time to finish as the last two tackled him to the ground and he found himself being caught in a barrage of punches.

The thug hit and hit as hard as he could until finally the pain registered and his hands were throbbing like he had been hitting concrete this whole time.

He looked down to see how mangled the hero's face must be but found it without any sign of blood or injury.

He was more surprised when the ninja simply got up with both of them on, who were visibly heavier than him, hanging on him.

It surprised him even more when the ninja just looked at him dismissively before delivering a finger flick to his head knocking his lights out and leaving a bruise.

His buddy backed away in terror as he pulled out his gun and shakily waved it at the ninja. "What the hell are yoouuu!" he screamed hysterically.

The ninja just bent down to his level and put his finger in the gun's muzzle. "I'm just a small part of something… more. Will you answer some questions, now?"

The man shock in fear and confusion and cocked his gun, sweat visibly dripping off his nose.

"Don't do it." Said the ninja calmly.

He bit his tongue."Aghh!(Boom!)" He didn't listen and fired his gun only for its barrel to explode in his hand sending a painful recoil and a chunk of the gun back in his hand breaking it and a few fingers in a bloody mess. "AAaahhh!" He screamed holding his hand.

Naruto got up and shock his head looking away from the injured man. "Next time, take my word for it."

He then turned to leave only to meet the guard that ran away, at the entrance. "Did you get the cops?"

"Yep." He smiled before being shrouded by smoke revealing an exact clone. "You can almost hear the sirens."

"Thanks for the backup."

* * *

Clone 5 Downtown 21: 32

* * *

The clone had been feeling a very strange kind of evil here.

Approaching, he noticed something out of the ordinary, snow and ice. Climbing down he found huge humanoid ice statues.

"Wow, wonder who did this…"

As he went deeper into a building he found that it was starting to snow.

Continuing inside he found more statues as looking like they had been running away from something.

"This is so… weird."

"No! Someone help me!" He heard a weak voice from afar.

He ran as fast as he could to up the stairs but slipped every now and then, as the ice became more slippery and it got colder.

As he reached the floor he found a young two women at the top surrounded by statues. One looked like an ordinary punk girl with a Mohawk while the other wore what looked like a tight purple bathing suit, she had long hair over her shoulders but all of her body looked blue.

"I told you, we don't have the diamonds!" said the punk girl baking away.

"Oh really?" asked the other, as she approached and raised her arm.

A stream of blue ray left her body and hit the young woman's legs. When the light stopped, ice was quickly forming on her legs and growing up her body. "Are you sure you and your gang didn't take my diamonds? The same diamonds I had planned to steal for days?" She asked, yelling the last part.

"P-please!" she started shaking like a leaf.

"Hey!" the hero called.

The two women turned and found a man standing at the end of the hall. This time, Naruto got a good look at her and noticed that she was all blue, like she was made of ice or something.

"Who are you?" She asked placing her hand on her side bored.

"I'm the guy that's going to bring the heat on you." Said the ninja bring out his kunai.

The blue woman snickered at him. "Hehehe, funny, did you think of that all by yourself?" she asked.

"Did you do this all by yourself?" He asked as he carefully approached.

"Yes… I think it looks much nicer than before, don't you agree?" she asked offhandedly.

"Why?" He asked.

"To take what is mine. These little punks stole what I wanted." She said dismissively.

"We didn't still your damn diamonds, you crazy bitch!" screamed the woman.

"Shut up! I know you did. I'll be with you in just a second…"

"That's it? You turned these people to ice for some damn stuff!" He asked gritting his teeth.

"As far as I'm concerned those diamonds' valueis more than this little hole and everything inside it!" She grinned excitedly raising her hands. "Even you!" She fired the ice ray at the ninja who jumped out of the way, he threw it at her, as the entrance got turned into an iceberg.

It flew through the air but she froze it and as it made contact it disintegrated into snowflakes.

"Child's play." She said as she brought her hands up and brought them down hard. "How about this?"

The snow and ice suddenly flew into a huge blizzard attacking the ninja in all sides. He brought his coat up to protect his eyes from the snow and ice.

"Hahaha!" she laughed as she brought her hands up again aiming at him. "Don't idle around, keep moving! Feel the Killer FROST!" snow suddenly started forming into huge hard balls and ice became sharp projectiles.

Shadowman saw the ice seemingly chase him as he ran up to the wall and smashed it open with his leg and ducked inside narrowly missing the ice shards that imbedded themselves into the frozen walls.

"Heh, that won't help you." She aimed her hands at the walls and shot more ice shards into the walls.

Naruto was suddenly surprised when the ice shards as small and sharp as kunai cut through the wall like a hot knife through butter.

Running to the kitchen he hid behind the fridge which barely stopped some of the ice.

"Damn! I can't get close enough and there's no room…" Just as he finished that trail of thoughts he found the fridge breaking apart and her standing at the hole he made.

He jumped out of the way and dived into a rolled over the ground missing her ice ray and sharp icicles.

Jumping through the door, he threw another kunai at her with an explosive tag attached.

"Heh, that won't work." She fired her ice at the kunai and iced it again into snowflakes only for her eyes to widen as a second kunai appeared behind it with another note that was sizzling, she quickly covered her face with her arms out of instinct.

"(BOOM!)" The kunai exploded a few feet away from her face. She was dazed and distracted.

As she removed her arms from her face she saw him at the other end of the room he had escaped into, his arm at the end of the hall with his right arm covered with some kind of glowing energy.

"**Futon: Juha Sho!**" He released his hand and a huge gust of wind was shot at her in the forms of a whip or blade.

She raised an ice shield but was quickly blown away into the iceberg as her shield shattered The iceberg started to shake and crumble for the impact with the whip as some pieces of the ice fell on her covering her up.

Naruto sighed as he waited to see if she was getting up any soon. When she didn't, he approached the girl in the ice.

"You alright?" he asked as he approached.

"N-no, I'm freezing!" she said as he came close.

"Don't worry I'll get you out." As he approached.

She nodded. "Aha! Watch out!" she screamed.

"Wha-?" Naruto turned around only to find the ray of ice hit his back.

"Ugh!" He tried to move away but was quickly frozen in ice.

"Ugh! That will cool you off!" she said as pulled herself out of the ice.

She approached and looked at his iced body as she petted it where his face was turned toward the girl. "I know you can still see me. So just enjoy the show." She ended as she kissed the ice where his lips would be.

"Now, where were we?" she asked the woman as she approached. "Oh yes, you were just about to spill your rotten lies away or I was about to ice your head off." She said with a dangerous smirk. "Last chance…" she said rising her hand.

"F-f-fine! Okay, okay! Your diamonds are in that room behind the painting in the safe!" she said pointing at the door.

Killer Frost, went to the door and came back moments later with a black paunch. "Excellent. "

"N-now… l-let me go!" she cried trying to get warm.

She smirked as she approached and placed her hand on the girl's head shaking her. "I… release you." She grabbed her hair and pulled it up to face the ceiling before she planted a kiss on the young woman's lips as she shook.

Shadowman watched in shock as color left the girl's face and she froze over in seconds.

The ice queen smirked as she turned to the ninja. "Do you see what a little persuasion can accomplish? It's incredible how far people will go for greed. Hahaha!" she laughed as she stared into his face waiting to see the life fade away. "It usually takes longer to die from instant freeze but if I touch the person, I can steal their heat and make it far quicker and painless. Should I do the same for you?" She whispered as she rubbed against the ice and wrapped her arms around his frozen statue. "Ahh so much heat... I feel so hot…. Ahhh soo hot!" she moaned as she opened her eyes to see his ocean blue eyes suddenly turned into blazing orange and his body started to glow all over.

"What is this? Ahh…!" she cried as she tried to wrap her whole body around him and ice it but the ice kept cracking in her hands.

As she realized this, she backed away from it and still kept trying to freeze it with her ice rays.

"(Crack!)UGhh(Shatter!)AAHH!" the ice shattered and Shadowman walked out his body covered with an orange aura.

"How!" She asked as she tried to ice him, but he avoided her shots.

"Enough!" He formed a Rasengan in his arm twice the size of a normal one and with more intensity as it pulsed in his hand.

As she backed away she pressed her finger to the frozen young woman's neck. "Stop! I don't know how you escaped but if you don't back off right now, this girl is going to lose her pretty frozen little head."

Shadowman gritted his teeth in anger and stood his ground.

"Now, back away…" she said as he backed away from her.

"Turn around…" she added.

He turned around slowly careful to watch her moves.

She grinned as she fired one of her ice beams at his legs and froze him to the ground.

Naruto tried to turn around to face her but couldn't move his legs.

"Just a little insurance that you won't turn around." She answered as she lifted her hand up. _'Or move anywhere… hehehe' _Immediately a rod started to form into her hand growing from a flake of snow into a spear and then a sword, then a claymore and kept growing.

'_That's it, don't look at me. While you focus on my back, I've got a surprise for you…' _Naruto was forming a Rasengan in his hand and grew it more and more as did his chakra claws.

"Heh…" Killer Frost finished her work and it looked a like a giant icicle the size of a man, very sharp in her hand. She raised her hand and threw it with all her strength and power at the frozen ninja. "DIE!"

"AAghh!" Naruto smashed his left fist in the ice around his legs shattering it, then turned around and extended his right chakra arm with a Rasengan heading right towards the giant icicle.

"(TZZ!)" A wall of green energy was suddenly formed between the attacks. The collision resulted in both attacks being stopped in their tracks, catching his **Rasengan** and claw in a sphere and the icicle embedding itself inside the green energy.

"Timeout!" A voice said as the wall was dispersed and a figure appeared floating in the air with a green aura surrounding him, he had black hair, looked in good shape and wore a mask over his eyes and nose. Naruto looked surprised at this, he didn't expect a green lantern here, at least not one that wasn't John Stuart.

"You're not supposed to be here…!" she called in aggravation as she fired one of her ice beams as the green lantern who protected himself with a shield of green energy.

"What? No room for a party crasher?" he asked as he isolated the beam into a dome of green energy.

She panicked and backed away to watch as the ice didn't affect him at all instead it formed into a simple dome of ice which broke off.

"What? No room for party crashers?" he asked offhandedly as he fired his green energy on her as trapping her in dome of green energy.

She made razor sharp ice shards and fired them all at once in the dome managing to penetrate it.

Naruto saw this and readied his arm. "Alright lady, chill out!" he extended his right hand forward making a fist and shattering the ice bubble and smashed blowing her away in a wall unconscious.

Lantern saw this and quirked an eyebrow, he then encased her in cage made out of the same stuff.

The green lantern then looked at the ninja. "You're welcome."

"Hm, I didn't need your help." Grumbled Naruto with a frown.

"Yeah right. You didn't need help bringing this abandoned building down on top of everyone. You're still welcomed though!" He snapped sarcastically.

"Who are you?" Asked the ninja.

"You can call me Green Lantern." The Lantern replied.

"Can't do that, name's taken. Do you know a John Stuart?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, good ol' Stuart, the most recent hero of Oa. He's one of my more human friends, don't know if he's human yet, the guy is about as social as a drill sergeant on a bad day. He really needs to break the ice sometimes." The lantern explained.

Naruto chuckled at the guy; he was funny and acted really cool. "Hm… you're funny. I'm Shadowman."

The lantern snapped his finger as if he almost realized something. "Oh, I knew you were familiar, the guys and Kilowog at Oa, said that some funny punk with a chip on his shoulder help save the order..."

'_Punk!Chip on my shoulder! Those basterds!' _Thought Naruto angrily. "R-really is that all?"

The lantern chuckled and laughed. "They also said you called the Green Lantern Guardians, Protectors of the Universe… the smurfs. That was really funny."

"Ahaha! Yeah well… what can I say?" He then rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, I got to go, can you take care of these people?"

"Don't worry, a friend of mine, Firestorm will be here soon." Answered Lantern.

"Thanks. What about her?" He pointed at Killer Frost who was regaining consciousness.

"Don't worry, she's going to a place to chill out. Later, kid." Said the lantern waving him off.

The ninja frowned at him. "Don't. Call. Me. 'Kid'" He was then engulfed by smoke and disappeared.

"Hmm, pretty interesting guy…(Bip)" He said before his ring started glowing and a holographic image appeared.

"_Green Lantern, Kyle Raynor! What is taking so long? You were supposed to be on your way to Oa by now." _Said a voice sounding very annoyed.

"Sorry, got a little sidetracked. Don't wait up for me, honey...!" He answered.

"_KYLE RAYNOR! Don't you dare shut me-…!"_

"Bye!" he interrupted closing the connection.

* * *

And it was so that on that night more that 56 sightings of a ninja in New York made the papers the next morning and one of the biggest numbers of police arrests in New York's history was made. As with the real Naruto…

* * *

Real Naruto

* * *

He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Ugh! This is too much! My brain isn't meant for this much information and depression! I'll just take what I can find useful. " He grunted before his gut growled. "You seem to agree…"

Sealing some of the books in a scroll he placed it in his pouch and made the necessary seals to stop the clones and perform **Hiraishin** to return to his apartment.

* * *

It wasn't really late so he decided to go to the supermarket for some groceries.

As he disguised himself in regular clothes, he stepped out of the apartment and down stairs and to the supermarket.

As he was shopping he saw someone familiar stacking some products on a shelf.

"Miss?" he called to her as she turned around and his suspicions were confirmed. "Miss- uh…" he tried to recall her name.

"Naruto! It's Lilith." She smiled at him as his expression turned into recognition.

"Lilith, sorry, I sometimes have problems with names…" he laughed nervously.

"It's no problem at all, everyone has their quirks." She looked at him with a plastic basket in his hand.

"Up for a little shopping?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah. Need to restock." He noticed her interesting red uniform with a sign he knew he'd seen before. "What about you?"

"I work here. Yeah, it's not much but keeps us going. You know how hard it is to find a decent job." She added sadly.

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean. How is your brother doing?" he asked.

"Kyle is at home right now, probably doing his homework. I left him some snacks and we're going along... I just gave him a call not too long ago…" she didn't seem to brighten up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you..." he said looking away.

"Oh, it's not that! Actually it's really good to have someone to talk to once in a while, you know. I actually feel a whole lot better." She smiled a bit more forcibly than he wanted but he returned the smile.

"So what are you looking for?" she asked.

"I'm… not really sure… Some general stuff, bread, eggs, potatoes, rice, etc. within the weight of my wallet of course." He added with a laugh making her laugh as well.

"Well, I'm almost finished here and I can take my break, so how about I help you out?" she asked with a pleasant tone.

"Really! Thanks a lot, because really I can't even find the food section here!" he added embarrassed, acting trying to brighten her up.

She laughed at his jokes and attics forgetting about he problems if only for a while.

They shopped together for a whole half an hour like good friends with Lilith showing him the more reasonable prices and fresh foods, and him talking about random stuff that just seemed funny about foods and life experiences.

They entered the electronics part of the supermarket where TV's were tuned on the News Channel and a broadcast was made that involved… you guess it, Shadowman.

"_Many eyewitnesses claimed to have seen the Justice League Superhero Shadowman, he has been spotted at a fire in the residential district area with three identical copies saving the lives of seven people, and three firefighters trapped in the building. The hero refused to give an interview and disappeared without a trace. Other sightings have been seen throughout New York with more reports coming in by the minutes with numerous other tips and interventions…"_ said the reporter over videos of the fire, and a few people he knew he had saved.

"Must be nice…" Lilith said with a faraway voice gaining his attention. "Going around saving people… or being saved."

Naruto coughed in his hand. "I don't think it's all that…" he said. 'Who am I kidding? It's like walking around with a bullseye attached to your back.'

"**You know you like it… " **Voiced the fox. **"Don't make it sound like you're the victim here."**

She quirked her eyebrow in confusion at him. "Did you just say something?" she asked.

"Hmm? I said that being the hero, it's not all it's not all that great. You have people wanting to kill you and let's not even talk about fangirls…" he spoke letting out more then he wanted to say.

"No, I mean after that…" she said eyeing him interested.

"… um, no. I don't think so…" he said trying to recall anything.

"Oh… it must have been my imagination. Sorry."

"It's okay."

As he finished his shopping he was ready to leave the supermarket.

"Well, thanks a lot for helping me out." He said with a smile. "Sorry for being so much trouble." He bowed respectfully out of habit.

"Oh, you didn't bother me at all! I'm actually glad I got to know the man that saved my little brother a little more." She said giving him a smile. "Come again anytime."

"Thanks, I will! Bye!"

They waved each other off and Naruto returned home for some well deserved dinner.

* * *

The next day

* * *

"(Beep!)(Beep!)"

Naruto's phone rang like crazy as he groaned and miraculously managed to find it without the need of his eyes bringing the phone underneath the pillow to his head.

"Ugh… hello…" he said bringing it to his ear.

"_Naruto, it's Sam Baxter, I need you here as soon as possible. Bring any pictures you might have."_ She said before closing the phone.

"-wha?" he asked sleepy moving his phone to his eye to see it was 08:08 am. He closed his eyes and almost fell asleep.

"**Ugh… must I do everything?" **Kyuubi wanted to try something, so without notice Naruto's body suddenly started to light up or at least part of him did. A chakra arm suddenly formed.

"**This will be fun…" **The Kyuubi thought as the arm stretched to as far as the bed stand where a glass of water was standing. It lifted the glass and raised it up to Naruto's face.

"**Fire!" **it called before dropping the glass and water.

"(Bonk!)(Splash!)"

"(Ugh)(cough)(cough!) What the fuck!" he asked rubbing his head and coughing water.

"**Nice of you to wake up… ahahaha" **laughed the fox.

"Ugh… you fuck!" he rubbed his head picking up the empty glass and putting it away. "How did you even do that?"

"**Used all the will I had to squeeze a little chakra out to do that… Your boss woman called, you know." **

"Ugh, yeah, I know…" groaned wishing that was a dream.

* * *

New York

* * *

A group of men were meeting in a large room with barely enough light to make out their outlines. The room was fairly simple, water on the table in glasses made out of indestructible plastic, and bodyguards standing next to those sitting.

One coughed and cleared his mouth. "As I am sure you all know why we're here."

"Of course, we damn well know. One of those Justice jerk capes took out 10 of my boys last night. "

"He stopped my shipment of drugs from hitting the streets and I lost 7 of my crew."

Soon the room started to erupt in roars of outrage.

"**(SHOOT!)**" The only silent man in the room fired a shot.

"There are no firearms allowed here!" one of the others called.

"So they say," he returned. "As much as I'd like to continue listening to your bitching in this therapy session, I don't have all the time in the world! So keep talking! OR tell me: What are we going to do about this?"

The others relaxed and started whispering among themselves. Until one of the younger voices spoke.

"SO! What's the problem? Just take him out! Send the word out, a bounty for this fucker dead or mostly dead!"

The others seem to agree with that as the whispering turned into chatter.

One of the more aged ones suddenly took a drink of water and placed it back down. "It's not so easy…"

"What?"

"This hero is not just your average out-of-line irritant. He has friends in higher places that any of you, not to mention it could end up wasting more resources having our men chase something that even Luthor failed at." He said age and wisdom spoken in harmony.

"Then what do you propose, old man!" asked the young man eagerly.

The old gangster played with his glass leaving the tension in the air. "… Nothing."

"What!" asked the others surprised.

"Are you senile? This guy just set us back one year and 20 million and you want us to let him walk away!" he asked.

"… Yes! That is exactly what I am saying…" he answered as the others erupted into loud grumbles. "LISTEN! Last night was just one cape. If we push back, they'll know how hard they pushed our buttons. The next time it might be two capes or all the Justice League! If they join forces with the NYPD, our days are numbered. We can't beat those odds!" he bellowed banging his fist on the table silencing them all. "The money, we can recover, and your men… heh, that's what expensive lawyers, bails, bribes and favors are for. Before long we'll recover and we'll be even stronger than before!"

"YEAH!" The others agreed and the room erupted into cheers.

"(Clap!)(Clap!)(Clap!)(Clap!)" One person clapped in sequence but the gesture felt so strange coming from him that it brought more chills then cheer. As he finished his last slow clap, silence set in. "Very good Carmichael, you got this all planned out don't you? You think we can just turn a blind eye on this and think it's all going to go away." He declared sarcastically amused, gesturing with his hands in wonder.

The other crime lords grunted feeling unsure.

"Do you have something to say Black Mask?"

"YES! Get a hint from my sarcasm! You want to let this guy just run wild? What's going to stop him from coming in again! What's going to stop him from setting us back 10 more years! And what do you think is going to happen when the word on street is that that we let this guy walk away because we don't have the stones to kill him! Cops will start to get ideas! Our men will start to get ideas! The Triads, the Yakuza, the Europeans are going to start pecking away at us like a corpse! " he asserted outraged.

"Then what do you propose we do? Set a bounty on his head?"

"Screw that! Time this little bastard learns that crime is a contact sport! We fight back, target him on his turf, we make it something big, something nasty! When he shows us to shut us down! Have a 'party' waiting for him, and when I say 'party' I mean a whole lot of people with a whole lot of guns and pointy objects that are going to kill him!" he ranted raising his voice, demanding to be listened to.

"What about escalation, hm?"he asked with superior tone. "What about his friends? Do you think they won't come after us? Don't you have enough problems with Batman?" sneered the old man getting a grunt and a glare from Black Mask. "If done it like that, he will only inspire others to avenge him and show the world our 'real faces' and 'fears'. We need something precise, people that excel at these kind of jobs, but in which we won't be involved. We need the best assassins in the world… The League of Assassins…"

* * *

Finally! Here it is. It's really long and I wanted to write a little more but I decided to leave it for later.

So here is a little good news the next chapter I will try to have ready by Christmas Day, in less than 2 weeks. So look forward to a happy gift from DarkShadowRaven and SithMaster56a. Happy Holidays and leave a review or a comment if you liked this chapter.


	32. Chapter 27 Repercussions

"talk"

'thoughts(demon conversation)'

'_private thoughts'_

"_**demonic voice**__"_

I don't own 'Naruto' anime or manga, nor do I own 'Justice League'. This is just a story, my story with beta-reader **Sithmaster56a **for the fans to read.

Not Bated yet, so some writing errors might be present. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 27: Repercussions…**

* * *

Naruto…

* * *

They say news travels at the fastest speed possible. That one word can be transformed into a sentence, and one sentence can become a story. If a picture can make one thousand words, the all those words could make one thousand new stories.

Such was the case, in the world; a world that relies on information to quench their thirst for knowledge, and escape the monotony that is life. Why do they do this? Because the world around them is never enough.

Naruto, dressed in a pair of jeans, with a black t-shirt, and a sport jacket over it, and another Jacket over that with a beanie over his head and a scarf around his neck, was jogging in a steady pace to the subway system. He was carrying his old fashion camera around his neck.

It was a tight fit, but he soon arrived at his destination. Taking the elevator up to the appropriate floor, Naruto was met with Chloe.

"Hey, Chloe." He greeted taking his jacket and scarf off.

Chloe looked up and smiled at the newcomer. "Heloo, um, Nathan?" she asked not really sure.

Naruto laughed lightly, it wasn't unusual for people to mix up his name. "Hehe, it's Naruto. How are you?" he asked politely.

"Sorry…" she laughed embarrassed. "I'm fine thanks, what can I help you with?" she asked happily.

"The boss lady gave me an early wake up, said I should be here before her coffee get's cold." He answers with stretching finally having time to unwind.

"Oh, she's on the phone right now, and doesn't want to be disturbed, but you can wait there if you want." She pointed to a chair in front of her desk.

"Oh, ok…" he sat on the chair.

An awkwardness settled between them as Chloe continued working on her computer, while Naruto let his eyes wander the room.

He gave a glance at Chloe and finally took note of her appearance. She had short shoulder-length blonde hair with black highlights, she was wearing a black jacket with a white shirt underneath opened slightly at the chest, she was fit, pretty slim, the kind that you see as models but nothing about her really stood out. She was like one of those people that blend in their surroundings like a chameleon, a very far cry from his persona since he was the exact opposite; he stood out like a sore thumb even if he tried to blend in with the norm.

As he was studying her, she was studying him.

Chloe, like the few great journalists learned to act oblivious, but while it looked like she was looking at her screen, she was actually looking at him as well, and noted his stare. She thanked evolution that men have tunnel vision while women have ranged vision. She noted that he wasn't the patient type.

_'Hm, he hasn't been able to stand still for 8 seconds without moving something; his sense of fashion is about as accurate as a broken watch, he likes bright colors even though he looks better in black, handsome face but why does he keep wearing that beanie? His camera is one of those disposable ones; he must have bought it on one of those dime stores. Sam was right about this guy, he's a mess, I don't know what she sees in him, there must be about a dozen other photographers that would sell their left arms to work for the Daily Inquisitor and this guy is the best she could find…?'_ she thought. True she was thought in school never to judge a book by its cover, but a person was completely different; their appearance told the story of their lives. If a man smells then he doesn't wash himself, if he wears dirty clothes then he doesn't think about his appearance, if he looks like a mess then his life must be a mess, she concluded that he was not the kind of person she felt she'd want to associate with.

Naruto on the other hand was completely oblivious to this. He couldn't keep his mouth shut for this long, but with Chloe so engrossed in her work (in his opinion) he didn't feel the kick to bug her for just a talk.

"**What's wrong, Naruto? Having trouble talking to women?" **snickered the fox.

'Wha-? No way, just that... this is awkward…' thought Naruto.

"**I don't know if you know this but she's been looking at you since your ass touched the chair…" **said the fox said with a smirk.

'What? No way! How would you know you damn fox?' he returned embarrassed.

"**Ahm, suit yourself… I bet she's checking you out…" **suggested the fox with a grin.

'Ugh…' Naruto suddenly felt a shiver go up his spine.

"**She's one of those types that is all cool on the outside and when alone becomes wilder that dogs in heat." **Continued the fox enjoying every moment of Naruto's reaction. He was just so easy…

'… S-s-shut up!' returned the blond getting annoyed.

"**Ahahaha! So you say, but you just confirm that I'm right…" **

Naruto folded his hands and took a deep breath. It was not good for his health and manhood to take the Kyuubi's bait.

"**Oh, what's the matter? Did I make little Naruto all tight! AHAHAHAHA!" **laughed the fox at Naruto's pitiful childlike reaction.

Naruto held his temper but grit his teeth, the fox was really asking for it.

"**Oh Naruto, I'd tell you to man up but you can't do the impossible…" **snickered the fox.

Naruto by this time was trying to block out the Kyuubi's annoying taunts, but the damn fox didn't want to break the damn connection. His body was starting to tense as his index finger started to tap his shoulder out of agitation.

"**Naruto! You know I've always got more patience than you so stop ignoring me…"**

'ugh…' the ninja ignored it and closed his eyes trying to center himself.

"**Naruto."**

'…'

"**Naruto?"**

'…!(focus)(inner peace)'

"**Naruto-kun?"**

'(inner peace)'

"**Naruto-chan?"**

'(inner peace)'

"**Na-ru-to." **

'(i-inner peace)'

"**Naruto!"**

'(i-inner…)'

"**Naruto! NARUTO!"**

'…'

"Naruto."

"(snap) **YES, WHAT**!" Naruto's mind just snapped, his patience simply imploded in his being as his scream made the windows vibrate, people drop their phones or even tripping on their feet and more than a few shudders that made some fall off their chairs or just simply jump out of their skins.

As for Chloe she literally fell back out of her seat.

After a few short breaths, Naruto realized that every single person in the room or every room on the floor were staring at him, some with fright others just plain shock. He took a deep breath and noticed Chloe on the floor on her back.

He looked around and saw that everyone is staring intently at him. "Um… sorry. Hehehe. Sorry everyone!" he called out getting on his feet with his hands up in the air.

Naturally, the people took a step back at this.

"No…! I'm really sorry!" he said trying to get approach but people only took more steps back.

"I'll just…" As he got around Chloe's desk he lifted her up, chair and all, laughing nervously all the way. "There we go." He said still getting stares from the shell-shocked Chloe.

"I'll just… sit down now." He murmured, nervously returning to his seat.

Chloe finally seamed to snap out of it but found it very difficult to concentrate even on the simplest of tasks like getting a cup of water. "… So; this is a little awkward." She said drinking the water.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that, I'm just… a little out of it…" he answered.

Chloe tried to calm her heart before it might give out on her. "I-it's alright. I suppose that happens to all of us at some point."

"Yeah, I'm really sorry, again." He said bowing his head.

"Don't worry about it. My ears have already stopped ringing." She said with a smile.

Naruto looked away embarrassed but then smiled back at her and laughed lightly.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Nothing, it's just that you're dripping water all over your table. " he said pointing at her glass that was overflowing with water from her bottle, somehow her hand froze before she could stop the water.

"Aahh!" she screamed jumping out her chair. "Oh no! My papers!" she screamed trying to get them out of the path of the water.

Naruto got out of his chair and rushed to pull the keyboard and papers out of the way.

"(Bonk!)" As they were both moving simultaneously to save the papers, their heads collided.

"Ow" Chloe yelped holding her head.

To Naruto, he did feel a little bump on the head, but his head had gained legendary hardness from all the times he had to literally use it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" he said bowing again.

"Don't worry about it…" she said massaging her aching head. "You were only trying to help…"

After reorganizing and settling down, the ice finally seemed to be broken.

"**Not the best impression you ever made, is it?" **questioned the fox sarcastically.

'_Yeah… wait, DON'T TALK LIKE YOU'RE SOME KIND OF CRITIC! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU JACKASS!' _screamed Naruto in his mind through twitching eyes and clenched teeth.

"**Huh, it's not my fault, you have such a bitchy attitude…" **returned the fox.

Because Naruto could vent his wrath to play pin the gate on the foxes tail. Chloe decided to butt in. "So did you hear about Shadowman and New York?"

"Huh? Yeah, I heard something about it. I don't think it's such a big deal though." He mentioned not impressed. He's been doing that since he was like 12.

"'No big deal'? Are you sure you heard right? Over 100 arrests and saved people from building fires, muggers and rapists! Naruto that is the biggest scoop on the news!" She pressed some key and then turned to him. "Come here."

Naruto got out of his seat and got behind Chloe to see her computer screen. It was the news about him in the fire.

"And here."

Clicking on the tab button another news article about the woman he saved from being raped.

"Here. Here. Here. Here. The web news is filled with these articles." She pointed at some the sightings and indeed there were a lot of pictures and videos about him but all were amateur shots with no distinguishing feature to point at him.

Seeing the news Naruto was impressed how fast Shadowman became so popular. He was also a little impressed on how Chloe spoke with such passion about it, he thought of her as the quite type but when she got started he doubted he could stop her. Her hair also smelled like rosemary and mint.

"Hey. What's happening?" Chloe suddenly wondered.

"What?" he asked turning his sights to the computer screen. The web page they were on suddenly vanished and in their place there was other pages with 'Sorry, Server error, server maintenance required'.

"What's that?" he asked, computers were still a mystery to him, he never even bothered looking into getting one.

Chloe started pressing buttons. "The server just crashed!" She tried inserting another address. "It's not working. What happened?"

Sam suddenly came through the door. "Hey meeting time! That means you two blondes!" said Sam opening her door.

"…Meeting?" he questioned.

Soon, quite a few people, maybe a dozen were gathered in another room with a lot of chairs and a video projector with a desk in the front.

Naruto entered last and looked around at all the people that gathered. All of them dressed in suits and ties, probably reporters. He noticed that their attention quickly shifted to him and any whispers that were in the room had been silenced, all of them were turning their attention on him, Naruto felt awkward taking a moment to look at his own clothing and felt out of place.

'_I guess she didn't mean me…' _ He thought as he turned to leave.

"Naruto! Where are you going? We have a meeting." Sam said getting his attention and stopping him.

"Yeah, well I'm just going to let you get to that…" he said waving to leave.

"This meeting includes you too." She said calmly with a soft tone.

"M-me?" he repeated embarrassed.

"Yes, now go take a seat next to Chloe." She offered.

Naruto walked and took his seat feeling the curious stares from the others.

"Okay people, here is what we got." She fiddled with a remote in her hand and a news broadcast was projected on the wall, there wasn't any sound however.

"Last night a fire erupted in New York's residential area. Ancient electric wiring caused the fire, nothing new or suspicious there…" She pushed another button.

"What is new is that somewhere between 9 and 10 pm, heroboy appears out of nowhere and saves the day. He appears with three copies of himself that we have yet to have an explanation, saves the people and disappears without a trace." She said turning to the people. "One hours later, news blows up in New York that dozens of sightings and episodes including this hero appear, sometimes even in two or three places simultaneously."

The reporters started to chatter; it appears they were unaware of this, or at least weren't aware of the scale.

Sam eyed them carefully before turning to Naruto. He was the only one that was silent and cool giving his whole attention to the projector. "You look a little relaxed Naruto, you knew about this?"

Naruto flinched at having everyone's eyes turn back to him. "Well this is not new to me…" he stated. "I mean he did something like that during the invasion last year, right? Clearly he can make… I don't know, clones or copies of himself."

"Yes, that is what I was thinking." Said Sam pressing a few more buttons. "Well, the reason I called this meeting is that this is a very interesting story, but the problem is that everyone else is taking a piece of the pie. All the other newspapers are making their moves. Hell, I'm pretty sure enough stuff happened to keep the talk shows busy for a month. Now we need to catch this train before it leaves us behind. I need some ideas: What is he? Where did he come from? Are there others like him? Is he a threat? What does he want? Does he have a girlfriend? Does he have an evil twin? Is he the evil twin? Anything we could use."

"Well he dresses funny. My sources say he's some kind of ninja." Said one reporter.

"Ninja? Weirdest one I've ever seen. Aren't they with the hiding in the blackness and silent killing?"

"Maybe he forgot his black clothes in the washer…" said another making the other people in the room laugh.

Naruto grunted in thought, if this is what people thought of him, than they could just kiss his…

"Maybe he's just different…" offered Chloe. "… I mean this is not the 1950s, maybe he just doesn't see the need to hide and just goes do what he wants."

Naruto nodded a little and smiled. Chloe seemed like a very down to earth person who liked her work. She also seemed like the only bright mind the group except for himself and Sam of course.

After a long two hours of discussion that felt like they were just tossing ideas like hot potatoes, they finally finished, and Naruto couldn't be happier, some reporters were real pricks when it came to heroes, while others were pretty cool.

As he was getting to leave…

"Naruto, Chloe, wait a minute." Sam called.

"Yes, bosslady?" asked Naruto.

"First close the door. I have two jobs for you two."

Naruto shared a glance with Chloe and approached when the room was clear.

"Chloe, I want you to go researching, try to find any information about Shadowman and the Justice League. We need to be a step ahead of the others." She ordered with her arms folded.

"I'll get right to it." Acknowledged Chloe.

Sam nodded and turned to the ninja. "Naruto, what we really need is something none of our rivals can get. There's just one thing I know that will work: an interview." She said with a determined look while Naruto's eyes widened.

"An interview?" he asked surprised. "You want me to interview Shadowman?"

"No, you're not a reporter so you don't know what kind of questions to ask or how to spot the little details. I've got people for that. What I want you to do is arrange an interview for him, with me." She answered.

"But that's… impossible. How can I, a simple camera man, ask a cool guy like him for an interview?" he asked.

Sam placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Listen, I'm not telling you to do the impossible. If you get the chance then ask him."

"But Miss Baxter, this is impossible. I've heard of dozens of reporters wasting months; years even to get even just one interview with Batman. Naruto is not even a Journalist, how can he convince Shadowman to do an interview." Chloe asked.

"I don't know, this the hardest part of Journalism. But heroes give interviews… sometimes, so you never know until you try, right? It wouldn't hurt a little coaxing, promises, doing a dance, giving money or just plain begging, a reporter shouldn't be constrained to these things, if they were then we wouldn't have jobs. Oh and Naruto, if you manage to do this, it could mean a sweet bonus for you, take this as a little motivator and for today's pictures, not much but it will have to do." She answered giving him a few bills.

Naruto's eyes widened and as he checked his money. "I'll do my best, Sam."

"Good." She answered placing both hands on their shoulders. "Now this is a discreet assignment. So don't tell anyone and if you need help form someone, tell them no more than they need to know, got it?" She emphasized, pushing them out.

"Yeah/Yes" They answered.

"Good, now let's go get some lunch, my treat." Offered Sam.

* * *

Naruto's apartment

* * *

Lunch went well, although he had to eat less that he normally would since Sam had invited him, and he didn't want to make her pay her whole month's worth salary to fill his belly, he just settled for seconds and stopped there, cleaning up the plate making it look brand new.

Sam and Chloe did give him some strange looks, like they were seeing some kind of magic trick. When questioned, they just answered that they were on diets. Huh, diets, who does that anymore? You're just going to fill up later anyway.

Sam had been kind enough to drive him home, she said she had some meeting to attend to and was on her way there.

Naruto approached his apartment and entered. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He went to his fridge and got some leftovers from the last night and collapsed on his sofa to watch some TV.

"A_ mysterious computer virus has affected dozens of computers and Internet servers today causing fears of a new and widespread campaign of cyber attacks, as pf yet no groups have claimed responsibility. While IT Investigators and Homeland security agencies do not suspect the attacks to be the work of international sources but that the attacks are most likely the actions of inside sources."_ Explained the Newscaster.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow, he didn't really understand, but he did find it mildly interesting. He decided to get a glass of water from the sink. He returned with the drink and was settling in for an afternoon of TV, while having a sip of the water.

"Been busy?" Said deep voice behind him.

"Chag! Achoo!" Naruto shocked on the water and spilled it on the table. "Wha- (cough) When did you?"

"I've been here for a while." Batman walked effortlessly in front of the ninja who was just sorting himself out.

"How did you find out where I live?" questioned the ninja flapping his now damp shirt.

"A lot easier than I would have wanted…" mentioned the dark knight presenting an issue of the Daily Informer.

Naruto frowned as he looked at the paper he had been working for. "I don't understand."

"No? Are you sure you don't have anything to tell me?" asked the Batman not amused.

"So? I'm just a photographer for the paper. What about it?" asked the blond impatiently.

"This is the first paper that has gotten of the clearest pictures of your alias; it's so good in fact that people, the bad kind, will start to wonder how they managed to get their hands on it and start investigating it. When that happens, guess who they're going to find? A photographer that looks strikingly familiar." Said the Batman stating the facts clearly.

"That's not going to happen. There are hundreds of newspapers; they aren't going to just to look into every one on a simple hunch." Argued the ninja.

"The avarage wouldn't but the ones that are really good with a lot of power **will.** I was able to find you, why couldn't they?" Asked the dark hero rhetorically.

"How did you find me?" asked the young man.

"I staked out the news building until you showed up, after that it was only a matter of following you here."

"Wow, you really are good." Naruto grinned at dark knight trying to break the chilly mood.

Batman, however, was not amused. "Quit the job."

Naruto staggered. "'Q-quit the job'?"

"Yes, you will find something different. **Something** that will not be so close to compromising your identity." Ordered the Batman coldly.

Naruto was infuriated. "What gives you the right to decide that? I like where I'm now and-"

"This is NOT just about what you want!" snapped Batman. "What you do on your own is your business but when you get the League involved it **becomes** my right decide what must be done!"

"What are you talking about? How is the league and you involved in where I work?" asked the irate ninja.

Batman turned around and took the remote off the table and switched channels.

"_Shadowman's involvement in New York was a sudden movement from the Justice League, is this a sign that the league doesn't believe in the power of NYPD and decided to wage war on the New York's underworld…?"_

He pushed more button.

"_New York officials have failed to give answers if the Justice League has worked together with the NYPD or if this was an independent move…"_

Another channel and another and another…

"_New York's residents questions the power of the NYPD to serve and protect…"_

"_Could or should federal authorities be responsible for the security of the people…?"_

"Your heroics last night have caused an uproar not only among the crime lords but to the citizens as well, it will take days to settle the population's trust in their own protectors. But that isn't even the worst of it…" added Batman with condemning voice.

"There's more?" he asked feeling the full weight of this start to kick in. He had no idea this would be how people reacted. This was definitely not Konoha.

"No, it's not. I've learned that some of the crime lords put a bounty on your head for 1 million dollars dead." He added clearly.

"That's not so much." Stated the ninja shaking his shoulders. "Is it?"

"It's enough to convince some to try." Answered Batman. "And this is where your identity comes in, if they figure out the connection they will come after you, you will become their target, and if they get you, they might get information about the League."

"But I don't even know anything important about the league!" he tried to protect.

"You know about our powers and abilities, know about our movements and you know the Watchtower, let's just say that you know enough…"

"Huh… even if they could get me which will not happen, I wouldn't talk." He declared.

"You might be willing to take that risk, but I won't."

"Look! They are not going to find me, ok? I'll make some worse pictures, I'll be more careful!" returned Naruto opening his hands for emphasis.

"…" Batman sighed internally, was he going to give him the benefit of a doubt. "Fine… this is stupid, but I'll give you time to settle it your way." He walked past the ninja before stopping. "And if by chance you find the ability to see reason and change the job, you can use this card to settle any financial problems you have. The PIN number is on the back." Explained the hero.

"And if I don't?" asked the ninja.

"Then I recommend you get a much better disguise and sleeping with your door and windows shut." Answered the dark knight.

"As if they'd really take me down so easily." Retorted the young Uzumaki.

"We each dig our own graves." Grunted the Batman. "I released an intelligent virus this morning on the Internet, it should break down all computers with anything related to 'Shadowman' footage from last night, and delete it. Next time, take care of your own mess." Stated the Batman.

Naruto looked relieved if the sigh were anything to blow at. _'He's all dark and creepy, a brooder of all, but he's a nice guy when he wants to be.'_

"One last thing… you're on Watchtower duty for the next 3 weeks…" stated Batman.

Naruto was literally stone cold in his place. "WHAT!"he shouted.

Batman actually felt his ears ring…

"What the heck! I just finished my rounds I get the next 5 days off!" he stated disgruntled.

"Wonder Woman is taking a leave of absence leaving her shift empty and you need to stay off the streets for a while to let the media cool down and drop you as the subject. If you appear now, it's only going to get worse." Reasoned the Batman.

"But, but I'll just stay here and watch TV or something, isn't that good enough?" he almost pleaded.

"This is **not** up for debate…"

* * *

Watchtower – One week later…

* * *

Watchtower duty is equivalent to a night shift guard duty. This means, you just stare at the stars all day watching for any sign of an invasion, a falling asteroid, solar winds or anything out of the ordinary happening in space.

"**Wow, I am impressed, you really showed him who's boss…"** commented the Kyuubi sarcastically.

Some would call it an awesome job, like astronomers, quantum physicists, star enthusiasts or just anyone with a telescope. Naruto was not one of those people…

"Star, star, star, rock, star, star, echo, star, star, rock, star, bored, star, star,…"

"**Yep, he's going to crack any-"**

"Star, MY ASS! AAGHHaaa!" Naruto finally flipped literally on his head and started to run around like lunatic around screaming and laughing. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I need to live, LIVE!"

It was Superman's shift as well, and as he came in of through the docks with a few crates in his hand. As he made his way to the control room he saw Naruto desperately pulling on the airlock door… nothing… odd… there. "WHAT! NARUTO, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!" screamed Superman, running at the blond and pulling him free from the door.

"I need to live. LIVE" ranted Naruto.

"If you pull that door, living is that last thing you're going to do!"

After a lot of talking/counseling and some 50 feet of rope (you decide how that worked), Naruto settled down, mostly… maybe.

As he made his way to his room he found his clones reading the books, he had brought, they were really difficult to understand and reading just a few pages made it a chore.

"**Is your sanity back from RamenLand?" **asked the Kyuubi with a snicker.

"If I don't find something else do it, it's going to get a permanent citizenship there pretty soon." Commented the blond.

"**Well, you could read those books and actually learn something…"**

Naruto snorted tiredly. "Kyuubi, you've known me most of my life, have I ever, seriously ever learned something from books?"

"**Eh… you've got a point. Your brain must be high wired to repress books like a normal person represses mental trauma…"** remarked the fox.

"Why do I feel like you just indirectly called me an idiot…" asked the ninja with annoyance.

"**Who me? Would I ever-"**

"Yes."

"**You didn't even let me finish…"**

"I know…"

"**Well, since I'm the one with the brain here, maybe I should read the books."**

"Ha ha, very funny. Since when can you read?"

"**Since before you could walk, baka. I'm more than 100 years old, do you think I just waste my time like you?" **

Naruto grunted in response. "So what? would it make any difference?" he asked curious.

"**It would, if you want to make sense of any of this." **the fox lead on.

"Fine. But I'm keeping my eye on you." Returned Naruto. "So how do I do this?"

"**Just make a clone out of as much of my chakra as you can and then just leave the rest to me." **Returned the fox.

"Kage Bunshin" A clone appeared before Naruto.

Naruto gave it a good look and it didn't look any different then a normal clone. "So? It's just a clone."

"**Hehe, just watch this: Now I'm **_**here**_**…" **said the fox.

"Now I'm _here_…"said the clone with a more deeper voice of his own as it gained some kind of orange aura with red eyes.

"Wow, what happened?" Naruto reacted surprised.

"My chakra is made of will and power. By allowing you to use my raw chakra to create the clone, I can flood it with my will and take possession of it. I didn't know if this actually worked…" said the fox moving around and checking itself out.

"Nice, but you're still a clone, right?" asked Naruto

"Unfortunately, yes, I am still in a clone's body. When it puffs, I'll just return back to the seal. Ahh, it feels great to move again even in this detestable body…" it spoke moving around.

"Who are you calling 'detestable' you bastard…" growled Naruto. "Ok then let's get to work…" said Naruto lying on the bed.

"Ugh, before that… can you get me something to eat?" asked the fox.

"Eat? You guys actually need food?" asked the hero.

"No, but I've been on a chakra diet for almost a hundred years, I haven't eaten anything in a long time."

"Ugh, okay, so what do you want? There's bacon and hamburgers, and ramen…" asked Naruto heading for the kitchen.

"Nothing much, a live chicken is good…"

Naruto turned with a look that said 'don't even think about it' "Ramen it is…"

* * *

Later

* * *

As the Kyuubi was reading, Naruto went to the bathroom for some privacy when he returned he heard some crates be opened and things moving.

As he made his way to the docks he found Superman and J'onn moving some huge cylindrical devices with Hawkgirl punching some numbers on a console.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" he asked.

"Hey, we're just about to check this new equipment on some asteroids." Answered Superman.

"Oh, cool." He returned as it looked at the danger sign, somehow they were always the most fun. "Is it going to involve explosions?"

Superman shared a look with J'onn, "Yes… maybe."

"Can I come?" Naruto asked quickly.

"It would be dangerous, you don't have any training in deep space." Noted J'onn.

"Oh, come on! I am losing my mind stuck on this floating box! I need to do something or I'm going to turn to the dark side of brooding and no one wants to see that…" answered the blond with a comic annoyance.

Superman chuckled while Hawkgirl sighed and J'onn stayed expressionless.

"Aww, what's the matter? Ninja boy got grounded or is that skied." Laughed Hawkgirl.

"Aha ha ha." Laughed Naruto sarcastically. "Don't tempt me Hawkgirl, daddy ninja needs a new feather hat…"

Superman placed a hand over his mouth to hold the chuckle from turning to full blown laughter, while J'onn smiled.

Hawkgirl grunted trying to stare bullet holes in him. "Just let him go, and as long as you're up there, tie him to an asteroid and leave his annoying ass there…"

"Love you too Hawkgirl…" chirped the ninja.

"Very well, your skills could be very valuable…" settled J'onn.

"Great!" Naruto walked off before he suddenly remembered Kyuubi. "Uh, how long is this going to take?" he asked.

"A few hours… at most." Answered J'onn.

"Ok! I'll be right back." A few hours wasn't too long, he could have some clones watch Kyuubi while he was gone;

As he returned to his room he found Kyuubi sleeping on the table. Naruto got a tick on his head, seeing the lazy fox just sleep like it was no one's business. "Wake up!"

"Agh! What? No, I never know she was a man!" screamed the Kyuubi moving its eyes.

Naruto got a dismayed look on his face before shrugging it off. "Kyuubi, you need therapy."

"You're not too low on the crazy-meter either. What do you want?"

"First, I want you to not sleep! Second, I'm going to go on a little trip, I'll be back in few hours. Last, this…!" He made three clones. "These guys are going to keep watch so you don't get lazy or try anything."

"Really Naruto? You trust me so little? I thought we were friends." Asked the fox feeling almost insulted.

"Don't take it personally, I trust you, I just need to be sure… Don't think of them as guards, more like your companions so you don't get lonely."

"Oh goody, like I'd ever feel lonely… annoying runt." Waving its hands dismissively.

Naruto approached and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Oh come one, don't be such a sulk, how is this different then what would have done?"

"Whatever… just get going." Grunted the fox.

"Okay. Bye!" Hey saluted back while the fox lazily waved back.

As Naruto returned to the group, he changed into a space suit, he had to leave behind his pouch armor and suit to prevent any chance of having his suit cut or damaged because of his equipment.

The space suit was of some gray material with some kind of metal on the shoulders and a console on his suit. His helmet was made of the same material and the visor was dark blue.

As they were entering the Javelin, Naruto took a good look at the equipment hooked to the Javelin and was impressed; they were giant cylinder shaped objects huge in size. "What is this?"

"Those are experimental mining equipment." Stated Superman.

Naruto looked a little puzzled, what would mining equipment be doing here.

As they left the Watchtower, Naruto had to ask. "So what are we doing with mining equipment in space?"

"These are called planet crackers and they will be used for mining asteroids one day. You see even though Earth is full of resources, we are using them more and more every day. One day we're going to run out of them and we'll have to find and alternate source of them. The scientists believe that the answer lies in cracking and mining asteroids and uninhabited planets in the future and using their resources." Explained Superman.

"Okay, so why are we using an asteroid?" he asked.

"We don't have enough of these to use on a planet nor do we have the clearance, these are just the prototypes." Answered Superman.

"And why do we have to do this? Can't those scientists do this?" he asked.

"Well… they could but there's a problem. You see after the invasion, the Superpowers of the world held the United States responsible for the near invasion since it was their astronauts that released the creatures and allowed them to infiltrate our political system and make the decisions that almost cost us the planet…"

"But it was no way to know that could happen…"

"I agree, but the they don't. That's why we suspended all space programs and launch dates to be decided by a committee and make a decision if the missions should be done or not. To put it simply, the United States no longer has the permission of the other states to launch space missions until further notice."

"And we can do that?" asked Naruto.

"We have clearance; the United Nations decided that we could do these missions since they are in everyone's best interests." Answered J'onn.

"Oh… so where are we going?" asked Naruto.

"To the asteroid field in the outer rim."

It was a long flight to the outer rim, with Superman explaining how the Javelin was created based on the schematics of the ship he had arrived on Earth in.

When they finally arrived, they started looking for an asteroid of the right dimensions.

"3 and a half miles across… there." pointed J'onn.

They stopped the Javelin a few yards away from the asteroid.

As they left the Javelin, Naruto felt like a fish in air. "Woahh…" he tried to use swimming methods to propel himself but he found himself just floating in space. "Cool…" he sighed as he spun and twisted in space.

Meanwhile Superman and J'onn were working on the asteroid, taking a sonic ground scanner, Superman plunged it in the asteroid while J'onn attached the console to the device.

"32% Iron Oxide, 21% Carbon, 19% silicon..." read J'onn.

"Are you getting all this Hawkgirl?" asked Superman through his helmet.

"As if you were in the next room, these new signal boosters are great. I'm sending your data through back-up analysis even as we speak." She answered. "Three and a half miles across, can you imagine what would happen if it hit the Earth?" she asked.

"I'd rather…"

"Hey guys! Look at this!" called Naruto through the microphone. "Cannonball!" he called as two clone threw him back and forth like a ball.

"Are you sure you can't leave him there?" questioned Hawkgirl.

Superman chuckled as he went for the Javelin. "Sorry, but that would mean I get his shift… let's do this." He said getting the hardware with J'onn following him with the second planet cracker.

They drilled into the asteroid and armed the explosives before turning back the Javelin picking up Naruto in midway.

"Hey…" he grunted being pulled by Superman to the Javelin.

"What? This is what we came to do. Ready for the fireworks?" he asked amused.

"Ready." Answered J'onn.

"Aren't we a little too close?" asked Naruto.

"It's a controlled explosion so it shouldn't reach us."

Suddenly the alarms went off in the Watchtower, Hawkgirl received the newest information and widened her eyes. "Oh no…" She started pressing some buttons turned to the microphone. "Superman! The computer says there are Hydrogen pockets in that asteroid! Get away from there before it explodes!"

The heroes staggered with shock.

(**BOOM!**)

The asteroid blow up igniting hydrogen that lit up pieces of asteroid that acted shrapnel.

Superman got in front of Naruto to cover him but the explosion blew away all three with J'onn hitting the Javelin's ramp and Naruto getting a nasty hit by a piece of asteroid in the back of the head knocking him out but not breaching his suit.

Hawkgirl covered her eyes from the blinding light from her screen. When it finally subsided she reached for her microphone.

"Superman! J'onn! Naruto! Someone respond!" she called desperate in her microphone.

Her only response was the sound of endless static...

* * *

Omake - Christmas Eve

* * *

It was a cold snowy night outside when the Shadowman and the Justice League dressed for the occasion with Naruto sporting a tuxedo with an orange shirt and a black tie, Superman sporting one of his more formal suits, Batman having a santa hat on curtsy of Naruto, Flash wearing a suit of his own over his red suit and a Santa Clause mustache, beard and hat, J'onn changing into a Christmas suit, Lantern wearing fake reindeer antlers and a green nose while Diana sported a sexy red night gown with white trimmings and Hawkgirl wearing a Christmas themed top and miniskirt with her midsection exposed.

"Naruto, what the heck are we doing here?" Hawkgirl asked feeling frustrated. "And why are you the only one dressed in a suit while I look like I'm going to a stripper club?"

"Not my idea, the Big man himself, sent me this invitation, to the House of the ShadowRaven."

As they entered, they presented their invitation and entered the Hall where their eyes widened as it was packed with people.

"What are you talking about? Who is this guy?"

"Are you kidding!" asked Naruto amused. "You don't know who the guy is? He is the MAN himself, the one that makes everything possible. All of what we are, is because of him!" said Naruto moving his hands around to show how big this was.

The rest of the league didn't look too impressed.

"Okay, looks like someone needs to cut down on the junk food." Said Flash placing a hand over his shoulder. "Let's take a little break and see if we can get you some water."

"You don't believe me, do you?" Naruto asked annoyed.

"It's not that we don't… we just… don't, you know." said Flash showing with his hands to prove his point.

"Never heard of it." Commented Superman.

"It's not completely impossible." Commented Batman.

"I've never heard of that…" commented Diana.

"He's just making that up… ignore him." Commented Hawkgirl.

"Oh yeah? Well I'll just show you… come with me." Naruto returned angrily embarrassed and annoyed.

He started walking torough the hall every now and then seeing some familiar faces.

"Hey Luthor, give me some skin, man…" he commented to Luthor slapping some hands while Luthor was trying to hook up with some kunoichi from Konoha.

"Hey, nice to meet you, great party, now if you'll excuse me…" he then turned to the three women behind him with smiles on their faces. "No ladies, I don't shave my head, it's all natural, I'll let you rub mine if you let me rub yours…" the villain said as he locked his arms with theirs and walked away to some quiet spot.

"Was that, Luthor?" asked Lantern.

"Yeah, that lucky son of a gun, why do the girls always go for the bad guy? Hmm, maybe you should consider going cueball… they seem to be into that lately" said Naruto to the Lantern.

Flash laughed hearing that while Naruto continued to go deeper. "Oh you have got to be kidding me…"

As he looked at the table of orders he saw Hades having chitchat with a very familiar someone. "Hey Diana, your mom's getting hocked up again…" He pointed.

"What?" asked Diana alarmed as she stormed to the table and punched Hades in the gut.

Naruto looked amused as he watched the show, suddenly he felt a shiver go up his back as pair of hands rested on his butt.

"Well isn't this a surprise?" said one as Naruto turned his head to see a fiery red head looking at him very seductively rubbing her chest on his right arm.

"It sure is, I didn't know if we'd find you…" said another voice, a brunet this time, wrapping her hand around his back.

"K-Kyuubi, Itana, how nice to see you…" he stuttered back. Kyuubi and Itana, he had forgotten about them, they were always aiming for him like hunters on prey.

"Of I'm sure it is. I haven't seen you in a while, mister stud. Nice suit." Kyuubi commented playing with his tie.

"T-thanks…"

"Ahahaha. Kyuubi I think you're making him blush, mister tough guy blushes…"

"I-it's not like that, baka. It's just too warm here…" he answered annoyed turning away.

Both girls erupted in laughter and smiled back as they turned to the others. "Ara, what do you have here?" Itana asked.

"Huh? Ohh, these are my friends, I'm taking them to see the Boss Shadow's avatar." He then whispered to them. "They don't believe he's real…"

"Huh!" Both girls yelped at the same time.

"You don't believe he exists?"

"Be careful, he is known for being very unforgiving and cruel to those who don't believe in him."

The other quirked eyebrows listening to this. How could they believe such a thing?

"That's why I'm going to show them… want to come along?" he asked.

"No, we'll see you later, we're still trying to get Tsunade drunk enough to actually let Jiraiya walk her home and have his way with her, if you know what we mean…" said Kyuubi with a high lady laugh.

"You didn't have to be so blunt about it, baka." Commented Naruto.

"Anyway we'll see you later, right?" asked the Kyuubi giving a kiss to naruto's cheek while she was playing his arm with hers passing a key in his hand.

"And of course, you will come and see us after the party, right?" Though Itana smiled, Naruto felt a shiver run up his spine and an atmosphere equivalent to disarming a bomb, one wrong move and he was finished. "Right?" she asked again sweetly, but double the intensity this time with Kyuubi's smile right next to her.

"O-of course… " he answered nervously.

"It's a date then." They smiled before turning to the others. "See you guys later…" they waved back to the others.

Flash smiled back to the girls. "Naruto, you dog, I didn't know you were such good with women."

"That's not… how I see it…" he sighed disspointed.

"Were they your friends?" Asked Diana curious.

"Maybe… Certainly… probably…" he said with doubt.

As they went deeper, they found a bar with Artemis and Alexis, sitting at the stool with Alexis dressed in a white nightgown while Artemis was dressed in a black suit, pants and all.

"Hey girls." Naruto saluted.

"Eh? Hey Naruto! You look cool." Said Alexis with a smile on her face.

"Thanks you look good too." He turned to Artemis. "You know, those are men's clothes… right?"

"Huuah? You've got a problem with that?" She asked getting up daring him to say something. She had red and puffy eyes and face, signs of drunkenness.

"N-no, not at all. It looks really good on you." He said with a nervous smile.

"Huh" she sighed getting back down on her seat. "What kind of party is this? No fights or matches, and what the heck is with this little glasses and drinks? I don't know whether I should drink form the bottle or hit myself in the head with it for coming here."

"Hehe, it's not like you had a choice…" the ninja whispered out.

"Ugh… whatever happened to the good old days when you could drink till you drop?" Artemis complained.

"It's not exactly that kind of party, sister…" Alexis tried to calm down the already intoxicated Artemis.

"That's it! I've decided!" Artemis declared with her fist held high. "Uzumaki! I challenge you to drinks! First one to spill his guts gets to run around the building 5 times screaming 'idiot' naked!" she called out.

"Ehh!" Screamed the others within hearing range.

'She's one of those daring types of drunks! Best try to get away!' Naruto thought in himself. "Well, I'm a little busy right now, maybe a little later…"

"Don't make me wait too long Uzumaki!" called back Artemis.

"Sister, maybe you should drink a little less…" offered Alexis trying to stop her sister form drinking herself away.

"Maybe you should drink a little more, party crasher…" returned Artemis.

"Remind me to never get back to that…" said Naruto moving to the dining table, where a tall dark haired young man with blue eyes and glasses, dressed in a black tuxedo with a purple tie and black shirt talking to a lady with aubrum hair and brown eye, wearing a evening gown.

"So I told him, 'if you can't make it... fake it.'" he said as they both erupted in laughs.

"Hey boss, sorry to disturb you…" said Naruto tapping his shoulder.

"Oh Naruto, how nice of you to come, I'm sure you know miss Daiga. You met last year I think…"

Naruto bent down and kissed her hand. "Pleasure to meet you…"

"Now, I wonder where sithmaster is?"

(Beep) (Beep) (Beep)

"Oh it's him. I'll have to take this..." said the man getting away from the others to hear better.

As the others were looking around Naruto nudged Flash and pointed at the man.

Flash tried to see what was wrong when Naruto nudged him again and pointed at Raven more seriously.

"What?" whispered Flash.

Naruto sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "That' him." He whispered out.

"Him who?"

"Him! The Big Boss. Or at least his avatar."

The rest of the group seemed to have heard this because they were all now giving the man looks as he talked on the phone.

"Uh, Naruto he looks like just a normal person. There's nothing suspicious about it."

Naruto smiled nervously trying to act cool. "That's what he wants you to think, but behind that calm, charming, loving personality, lies a twisted mind horrible and sick and-" he then notice them all chewing on their lips and/or looking away. "he's right behind me isn't he?"

"Ahaha, that's so funny…" laughed Raven placing his hand over Naruto's shoulder making him shudder. "Good one Naruto. Anyway, sithmaster called he said he can't make it, he's out enacting retribution on the bear that took his arm."

"That sucks. How is he going to use a gun?" asked Daiga.

"Don't know, but he's a great man. He's going to come out of this." Returned Naruto. "So, what were you guys talking about?"

"Well, you'll never believe it, but this dummy right here(Naruto), says that you're some kind of godlike being that can do anything, and that you've got a dark twisted mind and you're going to let loose your twisted wrath on us…" Hawkgirl laughed.

"Ahahahahah!" DarkRaven laughed hard causing the rest of them to erupt into fits of laughter, all except Naruto. "T-That's so ridiculous! Ahahahaha"

"Yeah! Hahahaha. I mean who would be stupid enough to believe that a simple guy like you could be someone like that. Ahahahaha…" laughed Flash.

Raven laughed even harder. "But, you know what's really funny? Ahahahaha"

"What?" asked Flash

Raven answered. "He's right, ahahahaha!"

The roof of the building suddenly cracked as two huge hands lifted it up and a giant voice boomed in the building. _**"Why you little…"**_

The two hands stretched and caught Flash and Hawkgirl who screamed in terror…

Their fates remain unknown, but it is know that, they will never doubt his power again.

* * *

Omake End…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this new chapter and on behalf of myself, sithmaster56a and Daiga, I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.


	33. Ch 28 WarWorld Fight For Freedom

"talk"

'thoughts(demon conversation)'

'_private thoughts'_

"_**demonic voice**__"_

I don't own 'Naruto' anime or manga, nor do I own 'Justice League' or DC Comics. This is just a story, my story with beta-reader **Sithmaster56a **for the fans to read. Betad and in its final form.

* * *

**Chapter 28: WarWorld: Fight for freedom…**

* * *

Daily Informer

* * *

"_(Ring)(Ring)(Ring) We are sorry the number you are trying to call is currently unavailable, please leave a message after the… (click)_ (Sigh) Still no answer…" Sam mumbled as she laid down on her sofa in the office exhausted.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Miss Baxter, it's Chloe, I brought you those papers you wanted." Said Chloe through the door.

"Come in Chloe." Sam answered with contempt.

Chloe came in and saw Sam holding the phone in her hand staring at the window in concentration. "Here they are…"

Sam didn't answer, instead she was fiddling with her phone.

"Miss Baxter?" Asked Chloe trying to gain her attention.

"Uh-? Oh yes, thank you Chloe." Answered Sam returning to her job.

Chloe hesitated for a moment, and waited for Sam to maybe talk about what's on her mind or any task she might have for her.

Sam noticed her presence. "That will be all."

"Then I'll just get back to my desk."

"Hm…"

Chloe was just about to leave the room but stopped at the door. "If I may ask, is there something troubling you, Miss Baxter?"

"(Sigh) yes, Chloe. There is…" She got out of her seat and looked out the window. "I haven't been able to get in touch with Naruto for a week. He's not even home…" she said blandly.

"And you think something's happened to him?" asked Chloe.

"… I haven't seen him since I gave him the assignment. What can I say?" asked Sam. "Maybe, I pushed too hard… maybe he just decided to walk away." she whispered to herself.

"'Pushed too hard'? What do you mean Sam?" asked Chloe puzzled.

"Nothing, Chloe. Nothing to worry you about." Soothed Sam. "I'm sure whatever it is, he can handle it…"

* * *

Watchtower

* * *

"It's good to be home…" said Green Lantern John Stewart, as he had just returned from a meeting on Oa.

As he closed a space rift between Earth and Oa, he pressed the communicator on his ear. "Watchtower, this is Green Lantern on approach. Over."

"…" no answer.

"Watchtower? This is Green Lantern. Do you copy? Over."

"…"

"Watchtower? Is anyone hearing me?" Called Lantern concerned. _'Strange, the kid should be on duty. If he's slacking off again, I am so going to kick his ass…'_

"_Lantern! Lantern, it's Hawkgirl! If you're hearing me, come to the Watchtower immediately, we have a big problem!_" Spoke Hawkgirl alarmed.

John flinched at the woman's voice, she never sounded so troubled except when it was something really bad. "Roger that, coming in hot…"

Racing inside the station, he flew in haste to the comms terminal to face Hawkgirl.

She gave him the explanation as fast and as explicit as she could. It had been nearly an hour since she had lost contact and with no other Javelin to fly to their location and save them she was slowly loosing hope.

"How could you let this happen! You were supposed to monitor the situation!" he raised his voice at her as she was pressing some bottons, she had gotten some kind of signal earlier but it was very faint. She hoped it was the Javelin's automatic tracking signal that was engaged but it stopped soon after. Now, she was trying to get it back to get a precise location but with no such luck.

"Listen, I followed the protocols, I played it by the book, there was no way to know that this could happen." She said back feeling the stress start to push her down.

"I don't care what the protocol said about asteroids with gas, all I know is that three of our men are out there injured… maybe worse!" He snapped angrily.

Hawkgirl grit her teeth and came back with a datapad. "Look, we can stay here and bitch about who did what and how stupid the protocol is, or we can do something about it! Now, I have a beep and some numbers on this pad, I don't know whether it's them or a piece of the Javelin's toilet! All I know is that I want to get there and get it back. Now, are you going to help me or should I leave you alone to take it out on the damn protocol!" she shouted back angrily.

Lantern took a step back and flashed his ring to prove his point. "Let's go…"

* * *

Half an hour earlier – Javelin location- Space

* * *

The mighty Javelin was covered in dents and scrapes. It was salvageable but flying was not likely. Asteroid debris and some javelin chunks and pieces were floating about.

Somewhere in the center, three bodies were floating about aimlessly, their space suits were incredibly, intact if not for a few scrapes of their own.

A huge green and gray spacecraft made a space jump a few miles away from the wreckage. It looked like a commercial craft that had the mobile legs of a tank.

Inside a crew of extraterrestrials with reddish skin, wide foreheads, high noses, and huge chins with yellow eyes, dressed in space suits.

"Anything useful we can salvage?" asked one standing on the seat in the middle of the deck. The captain.

Another alien at the a terminal pressed some buttons. "Nothing much sir, all obsolete technology."

"And the bodies? Anyone alive, crewman?"

"On it sir." Answered the crewman. "Life functions still active… all three sir." He added.

The captain's eyes widened. "Incredible… bring them aboard."

As he spoke as another crewman pressed some buttons and a tractor beam encased all three bodies.

"Scanners!" the captain called.

"Sir."

"Are there any inhabited planets nearby? I need to know what these three were doing here." Added the captain.

"Yes, sir." He started pressing some buttons. "Sorry sir, long range scanners aren't functioning, it might be a technical problem or the solar winds from this system's sun are pretty active at this moment." Explained the crewman.

"Any chance we can get them online anytime soon?"

"Not without at least 2 day cycles to do a full maintenance." Returned the crewman.

"We don't have that kind of time." Said the captain tightening his fist. "Alright, we're pulling out. I want a scan of our newest additions, and see where they measure in the power scale." Ordered the captain taking his seat.

* * *

War World – present

* * *

"Draaga! Draaga! Draaga!" The crowd was cheering for their champion. A gray skinned humanoid warrior with a face riddled with scars and age. He was wearing a golden helmet, a pair of golden gloves, a right shoulder protector tied with a huge chain around his chest and down to his pants also wrapped in a golden belt and protection; lastly he wore armored boots with golden plates. His body was also covered in scars particularly his back. His weapon of choice was a one-handed battle axe.

"Save your cheers! Draaga only fights for honor, and for our leader: The great Mongul."

The crowd turned and cheered for the ruler of the planet. He was huge in size with a lemon yellow skin dressed in a purple body suit with a headpiece. He had red eyes but no eyebrows. He had an evil look about him that didn't inspire trust at all.

As the ruler was brought before the arena in a hovering throne, he rose to address the people. "Well said Draaga, but I wonder what your opponent thinks of that…"

An opening next to Draaga started to open.

"He hails from parts unknown at a weight of 720 mass units. Give your greetings to Krodar the Terrible!" introduced Mongul.

A huge creature with tentacles and a huge upper body with no human traits whatsoever appeared. He had a gun in one tentacle and many other sharp blades in others.

The creature fired a beam at a spike in the arena that fell crushing some aliens.

"The silent type that talks through his weapons. As expect, nothing less, on WARWORLD!" declared Mongul.

The crowd erupted in cheers and chants at Mongul's presentation.

A wall underneath Mongul opened revealing a beam that fired a green energy at the two gladiators transporting them to a satellite just above the planet.

The satellite was filled with wreckage, a huge shadow from what glory it might have had once.

As the two combatants appeared teleported on the planet, they didn't waste any time. The hunt was on.

Draaga searched while floating orbs fallowed his every move transmitting images, video and sounds to the public as they chanted the name of their champion.

Draaga searched while his opponent used stealth to sneak up on him and wrap a tentacle around his neck and pulled him up, strangling him.

But the champion managed to twist in the air and sever the tentacle holding him, with his axe.

Krodar tried to fire his weapon at Draaga but the champ was too fast and evaded.

The gray warrior knew he couldn't approach without getting hit so he threw the weapon at the shelter his opponent was hiding under. The foundation cracked and fell on the alien crushing him.

As Draaga went to pick his axe up, Krodar emerged from the wreckage injured badly with black fluid spurting out everywhere. It tried to wrap its tentacles around the champion but stumbled and fell.

The crowd started booing; they expected much more, than such a short fight.

Mongul rose from his throne. "Once again, the winner is Mighty Draaga."

"Shall I spare him, my lord?" Asked Draaga from the screen.

Mongul turned to the crowd. "What say the rest of you? Was his fight satisfactory?"

"**NO**!" called the crowd.

"Did you feel like he put his whole being into the fight?"

"**NO!"**

"Does he deserve another chance to prove his worth!" asked Mongul passionately.

"**NO!**" called the crowd in one cheer.

"The answer is unanimous! Long live democracy!" he declared with his arms raised and a smirk on his face.

Draaga complied and ended Krodar's life in one clean swipe.

The crowd erupted in boos. The moment was over and the day had ended.

Mongul looked on at the people, he knew what this meant and he didn't like it. People were getting restless.

* * *

Alien Ship

* * *

"Science officer. What do you have to tell me?" asked the captain walking into the holding cell.

The cell was filled with another dozen aliens all over. As Superman awoke, he realized that he was bound in cuffs with J'onn on the other side weak and still unconscious. They had been relieved of their space suits.

"J'onn…" Superman managed to whisper out trying to break the cabled. "(Bzzz!)… Arghhh!" The cable holding him suddenly erupted to live delivering a high voltage charge through his body knocking him out.

"Your instincts were right about this one, sir. He is a very strong one. My tests show that he's a Kryptonian. " said the Science officer.

"A Kryptonian? I thought they were extinct!" said the captain amazed.

"Apparently not. Power scale test gives him a level 90." Added the science officer.

The captain turned amazed at the Science officer. "Level 90! That's almost the same as Draaga's. Are you sure your tests are accurate?" asked the captain.

"Yes, sir. I ran them myself."

The captain turned to Superman with a smirk. "A rare specimen and quite strong too. He should do well on War World. What of the others?" asked captain, his smirk never leaving his face. If the others were even half as good as this one, he would get a very generous reward.

"Ahem, the other two are a bit of a mystery." He pointed at the J'onn. "This one we believe to be a shapeshifter. So we can't be exactly sure what kind of species he is. His power level is 60, though, so he could be of use…"

"Excelent…" said the captain.

"However." Interrupted the scientist.

"What?" asked the captain quirking an eyebrow.

"His body is showing a negative reaction to our environment. I fear he might not adapt to it." Finished the scientist.

"Damn! We'll deliver him how he is. Once there his fate will be in their hands" spoke the captain.

"Yes, sir."

"And the last?" asked the captain.

"Well, this one sir is right here."

He led him to a tank full of fluid with Shadowman inside with a breathing mask on his face.

"My analysis shows that he isn't indigenous to any known planetary system. The problem might be foreign genetic manipulation but I can't be sure…"

"And why is he still in the tank?"

"I'm trying to run some more tests on him because he's a very interesting specimen. His body shows that he might have a whole other circulatory system then just blood and cells. I've never seen such an anatomy before." Spoke the scientist.

"Interesting. Will be able to fight?" asked the captain.

The scientist sighed. "Based on his weight, muscle mass, bone density, cell reproduction, strength estimation and body flexibility. I determined that his power level is… 25. Barely." He finished.

The captain sighed. "25? That's not even close to the weakest gladiator."

"Yes, sir. I believe there is no chance he can survive in the arena more than a day."

"Indeed. Too bad, he would have been famous to the nobles, they like pretty creatures like him." He said. "(Sigh) Get him out of there and exit him through the airlock…"

The scientist turned his head in shock. "Sir, he won't survive in space!"

"And how is that any worse than WarWorld? You said it himself, with his power level he won't survive a day there. This is not an act of anger; this is an act of mercy. Do you understand?" asked the Captain.

"Y-yes, sir. But can't we keep him for research?" asked the scientist.

"Negative, it doesn't matter what you can learn from him, Mongul will get him in that arena."

"… I understand, sir." The scientist conceded.

The Captain looked at the limp from in the tank as his eyes opened weakly. _'Nothing personal, but if you knew what waits on War World, you might actually prefer the cold space.'_

As they were readying to move the ninja out of the tank.

"_Captain to the bridge. Incoming transmission."_ Said a voice on the intercom.

"I'll be going then." The captain left to the bridge leaving the scientist in his stead.

As he arrived on the bridge the computers were beeping. As he sat down, he tidied himself up, he knew who was calling. He pressed the button on his chair and the screen buzzed to life showing Mongul.

"_Captain, I want you to hear something…"_ he said very calmly. The sound of booing from the crowd filled the speakers to make Mongul's point.

"_As you can hear, they're expressing their disappointment at the last specimen you brought…"_

"Great Mongule please…" The captain tried to clarify.

Mongul didn't let him. _"A dozen creatures you've brought before us, and not __one__ of them has been able to last more than 2 minutes with Draaga. Do you perhaps have problems doing your job? Is the Universe too small for you captain?"_

"I p-promise, my lord. This next group will be different…" said the captain.

Mongul wasn't interested. _"I've heard this before, captain."_

"This one is special: we have a powerful Kryptonian and an unknown specimen. I guarantee that they will give Draaga the fight of his life and impress the nobles." Said the captain trying to catch any ledge he can.

"_That better be so. Your promises have been getting… disappointing. If they don't deliver, you will be the one to pay, do I make myself clear?"_

"Y-yes, sir." Answered the captain swallowing hard.

As the transmission ended, the captain ran his hand down his face and pressed a button. "Science officer. Belay my last order."

"_Sir?"_

"Give him some standard armor and lock him up with the others. His fate is in his own hands now…" said the captain.

* * *

War World

* * *

As Mongul ceased the transmission the doors opened revealing a lady with short white hair in a body suit. "You called for me, lord Mogul?"

"Yes, my dear. Tell me, how is the situation with the nobles?" he asked.

"Your allies are feeling restless my lord. They are trying to gather wealth from their designated regions and are working on modernizing their arsenal. You seem to be losing their favor." She said.

"Of course, plans within plans. In a world of war, peace is like the pause to let the dust settle and the weapons to reload. Don't worry though; they will not strike me now." He spoke. "And how are you feeling? You can change back now if you wish."

The young woman's body suddenly morphed into green skin and brown hair and a body suit. "They will not attack you, my lord. I'll make sure of that." She said.

"You have always been by my side. My most trusted agent. Together we brought peace to this lost world. But that peace is so fragile, even one spark can cause a flame to form." He declared as he approached.

"The people will be by your side, sire. Each day we bring more criminals and terrorists to justice. One day, there will be peace." She said.

"I really hope that day will come M'gann. " he said placing his hand on her shoulder.

* * *

Javelin wreckage

* * *

Hawgirl and Green Lantern arrived at the location of the tracking signal. They found the Javelin damaged and dented, but still pretty much whole.

"There it is…"

They searched but didn't find any bodies.

"I don't see them." Said Hawkgirl.

John increased his search wave to cover a much larger area. He found a trail. "An ion trail. It looks like a ship's been by here. Something big."

"Do you think it's just a coincidence?" she asked.

"No, the trail is fresher than the Javelin's. This means it must have happened after the explosion."

"It must have found them and taken them in, but where did it go?"inquired Hawkgirl.

"Let's find out…"

They followed the trail.

* * *

Warworld – Dungeon

* * *

The dungeon was full of moans from the recent prisoners.

As they were waking up and shaking the wooziness from whatever drugs that had been used on them by the ship's crew. Draaga made his way down to see the newest additions.

Superman was chained to the wall when Draaga kicked him awake.

"You are all pathetic. The whole lot of you, not one single warrior. And you, Kryptonian. You are the biggest disappointment of all." He spat in Superman's face making the hero grit his teeth in anger.

As the champion left, Superman gave on good pull and broke the chains.

"Why didn't you do that when Draaga was here?" asked one of the captives.

"It's called turning the other cheek. I arrived here with two friends. Do you know where they were taken? Both are humanoid." asked Superman.

"Ah, one was taken to the pit, the other is in another cell block." Said the alien.

"Where is the pit?" asked Superman.

The alien pointed the way and Superman made his way to find J'onn in an underground sewer system.

As he made his way to J'onn he saw what looked like a huge crocodile making his way to J'onn ready to eat him. Superman intervened and smashed the crocodile's snout sending it back in the water.

"J'onn, are you alright?" asked Superman lifting him up.

"W-Where are we?" asked J'onn weakened.

"I'm not sure. Can you stand?" asked Superman.

"I'm weak; something in the atmosphere is draining my powers… ugh."

"Me too. Don't strain yourself, we have to…"

(AAGHHH!) The crocodile emerged furious out of the water and attacked Superman pulling him under. But the hero broke free cracking some of the crocodile's teeth.

The reptile didn't give up and tried to chomp Superman whole but the hero broke free breaking its teeth. He landed next to J'onn and breathed in some fresh air.

"This place is really starting to annoy me. Come on, we have to find Naruto!" said Superman running to the exit.

The heroes tried to run through the corridors but found the exits guarded by robots.

Superman broke a piece of pillar from the corridor and hurled it at the robots blowing them up.

"Look! An exit!" said Superman.

"What about Shadowan?" asked J'onn.

"We don't have any chance finding him through these narrow corridors. We get out and rescue him later." Said Superman.

J'onn nodded then turned and placed an arm over Superman's shoulder to be flown away, he was too weak to fly now.

As they made their way to freedom, an invisible wall of energy stopped them. But for some reason, J'onn could pass through while Superman was stopped dead in his tracks.

As Superman tried to get through he was electrocuted by the field. "It's some kind of force field!" As he turned around he found the robots closing in on him. "Go!"

"I won't leave you too!" declared the Martian ready to get back inside and help.

"You have to escape! You can help us better from outside. I'll find Shadowman and we'll hold out until you come! Now go!" called Superman engaging the robots.

J'onn grit his teeth but turned around and ran in the populated streets followed by other robots.

Superman was soon cut down by the barrage of alien energy weapons and dragged back inside.

* * *

Earlier in another cell block

* * *

Naruto was waking up with the mother of all headaches. "Ohh, whatever I took, I'll never try it again…"

As his vision cleared he looked around and found that he was in a cell of some sorts with just a door.

As he got up he saw that his space suit was replaced with some kind of armor with bronze colored metal on his arms, shoulders, chest and back and legs, on his feet were a pair of simple boots. As he tried to flex it he found it pretty fitting. "Where did this come from?"

As he approached the door he started rattling it hard. "Hey! Hey! Where am I? Is there someone there!"

After a couple of minutes he gave up and sat back in his chair. He heard some footsteps approach and a hidden compartment slid open from under the door followed by a tray.

He quickly approached to see who it was and pick up the tray to inspect it.

"Eat, keep your strength up." He heard a whisper from the door.

"Who are you?" he whispered back.

"Your friend, maybe your only friend right now." The voice whispered back. "Eat even if you don't like it. You'll need your strength soon."

"Why? What do I have to do?" he asked.

"… Survive."

"Where are my frie-?" he tried to ask.

"I must go now."

"Hey wait… hey." He tried to call but he received no answer.

As he reached for the food he gave it a whiff and turned away.

* * *

Mongul's palace.

* * *

Mongul was on his throne listening to his advisor give him the monthly status.

"Our nation's food rations are down 15%, and the medical shortages are getting worse, as well as more frequent power outages." Said the advisor a small light blue skinned alien, dressed in dark red and black robes.

"Why do you keep bothering me with these petty details?" asked Mongul drinking a glass of alien beverage.

"Petty? But sire, if this continues, think of the consequences. People are already starting to talk about…"

"Rebellion? There is not going to be any rebellion, I took care of that a while ago. And those problems will solve themselves eventually. The people want to quench their thirst for blood on something, food and medicine is not be the solution. The arena is such a place." He said proudly. "It takes their minds off their troubles and makes a great show, makes them feel superior and know that there are worse fates." He added.

The doors opened and an alien female walked in. "Sire, I heard there was a prison escape attempt."

"Indeed, fortunately any revolt was ended before it could get organized." He said walking to her.

"I'm glad to hear that sir." She sighed relieved.

"I have a new job for you, my dear." Said Mongul.

"What can I do?" she asked.

"Sir, we brought the convict that tried to escape." Said a guard.

He turned to the girl. "I see, we'll talk more about it later. You can leave, and you know what to do."

She nodded before making herself blend in with the environment with her camouflage and sneaked out.

"For an agent she is very young…" said the advisor.

"She believes she is fighting a righteous cause. To be young and to have trust is to invite control into your heart." Said Mongul turning to the doors.

As he was presented with Superman unconscious, Mongul grunted. "Such a pity, I wanted to build him up to a champion, give him a reputation. But I guess we'll just have to settle for a one-fight career. Lock him up, he will face Draaga."

* * *

The next day

* * *

As the next day came, the crowd was gathering through the entrance. Among them was J'onn in a cloak, he was still in hiding. Form a local he had learned that there was almost no employment and food was rationed.

After the arena was mostly full, they turned to the stands where Mongul was on his seat.

"Welcome all! Today in this preliminary round we have a newcomer. Presenting the stranger form unknown regions, he is a mystery so we know not what to expect. Let's hope he can make a name for himself and join the ranks of champions!" declared Mongul to the cheering crowd.

Superman was watching from the dungeons on a television of sorts.

As Mongul finished an elevator rose to show Naruto. As he looked around he saw lights from reflectors and had to shield his eyes. When the vision cleared he saw a lot of spectators, so many that you didn't know where one ended and one began.

"Step forward!" said Mongul.

Naruto did so and his chains were released automatically.

"Where the hell am I?" he wondered.

The crowd booed as he stepped out and looked around.

"The challenge is simple. Survive 10 minutes." Said Mongul. "Let's give him our cheers! Good luck, warrior!" declared Mongul loudly.

"Release the beasts!"

Naruto turned around and saw 5 lionlike creatures, 3 times bigger than the ones on Earth coming out of cages into the arena. They all looked vicious and dangerous and were approaching him in a group.

"Oh crap…"


	34. Cha 29 WarWorld: Fight for the future

"talk"

'thoughts(demon conversation)'

'_private thoughts'_

"_**demonic voice**"_

I don't own 'Naruto' anime or manga, nor do I own 'Justice League'. This is just a story, my story with beta-reader **Sithmaster56a **for the fans to read.

* * *

**Chapter 29: WarWorld: Fight for the future…**

* * *

Space

* * *

Following a trail was much easier on solid ground baring weather. In air, the wind would dissipate it immediately, but in space with no gravity, it could last for days, weeks even.

"Are we there yet?" asked Hawkgirl with a huff.

"Do you see a ship?" asked Lantern.

"Nope."

"Do you see a planet?"

"Not for lightyears."

"Then what do those two add up to?"

"It adds up to something between 'this is fucking taking too long' and 'we're lost'." She complained.

"We are not lost!"

"Maybe we should stop and ask for directions." She said bluntly.

"Maybe you should step out and walk." He returned.

It wasn't a literal request, but boredom was as worse an enemy as rain. You had to find a way to get around it, otherwise you dropped into despair.

* * *

Watchtower

* * *

Kurama read into the Journal while the clones were lazing around, two playing rock-paper-scissors while the other was just lounging around, practicing seals.

"The boss has been gone a long time." Said one of the clones.

"Yeah, maybe he's just having some fun. " said another clone.

"Yeah, Superman must have let him fly. Lucky bastard."

"Hey guys!" Spoke one clone as it stopped moving its fingers. "I think the station's empty."

"Empty? Where did _feathers_ go to?" asked a clone referring to Hawkgirl.

"Don't know. She's just gone. Weird."

"She probably just finished up and left."  Said Kurama placing the book down. "Looks like you schmoes got stuck with doing your boss's job while he went out to have a good time." Kurama grinned.

"NANI!" screamed the clones in unison.

"That bastard!"

"To think that he'd leave us here!"

"He's definitely going to pay when he comes back!"

"Then how about we have our own little fun?" smirked the fox in clone.

The clones grinned back understanding what it meant.

* * *

War World – Gambling hall

* * *

Gambling was a game of fate, you face the odds of winning or losing, and in a world of few ways to gain ahead in life, some would risk losing what little they had for a chance to change your life and gain money for a higher social status.

And the money was pouring in, definitely.

"Ok, people we have the new guy! Place your bets right here! We call it death in 3 minutes, 2 minutes or 5. Odds are three to one, step right up!" announced a bookie at one of the stands.

The crowd knew what was coming, the guy was already printed and the guards squealed about this new comer, so obviously the biggest gamblers knew what to expect.

"50 quatloons on death in minute 3."

"60 on death in 2 minutes!"

"100 on 8 minutes. Kid looks like he can run!"

The crowd laughed as it continued to place money on the most precise time of death.

"10 quatlons on the new guy!" said a loud voice.

"Ugh?" the crowd looked back as the new arrival in a cloak with a hood on and a scarf covering the lower part of the face. The new comer was humanoid with gloves and some grey pants and shirt.

As the gambler stepped forward through the crowd, a small bag of money was pulled out and thrown in front.

The bookie picked up the bag and gave it a shake confirming it was full. "Ahahahaha!" he laughed as he put the money in his sack. "Placing money on survival? Have you seen that pipsqueak?" asked the bookie.

He received no answer as the newcomer looked him in the eye.

The bookie gave the gambler a look, before turning into a smirk. "You're new at this, aren't ya? Only the new and the foolish put the bets on those odds." The other, more experienced gamblers smirked. They learned how to play the game a long time ago, you bet on the ones that have a reputation that you actually know about to make an estimation of his/her power. This new fighter(Naruto) was a stranger and a weak looking one at that. They even had to give him armor! That immediately places him in a lower class. Armor was generally given to the weaker ones so that they had some protection from the heavies, like Draga or these lions.

Casual gamblers/rookies made the mistake of betting on survival.

The newcomer placed a hand in their pocket.

The whole room tensed with the guards placing their hands on the weapons. The bookie himself stiffened was he going to get shoot or stabbed? This happened when you insulted the wrong people.

Instead the rookie gambler pulled out another bag. "Another 10 quatloons." they said throwing the money in front of the bookie.

He swallowed in relief. "On what?"

"New guy." Said the gambler turning to leave. "Last man standing in less than 5 minutes."

The other gamblers frowned. Last man standing, it meant what it sounded like. The last fighter still standing on two feet and everyone else down for the count. It was a bold bet, one few gamblers place on anyone other than Draga.

The bookie placed the money inside his bag and laughed. "It's your money newcomer. I hope you said your last goodbye to it, because you're not going to see it again."

As the person left the others were left to whisper amongst themselves.

"What a fool!" Laughed one as he smoked a makeshift cigar. "You'd have to be crazy to make such a bet."

"That's exactly what he is, crazy." Spoke another before swallowing his drink. "I've seen that character before, he comes here once in a while and makes all kinds of crazy bets like that. We call him 'the crazy gambler'." He finished.

The one with the cigar quirked an eyebrow. "So he's a high roller, huh?"

"Naw, almost never wins, that's why it's 'the crazy gambler'. (Hehahahaha!)"

* * *

Arena

* * *

"Release the beasts!"

Naruto turned around and saw 5 lion creatures but 3 times bigger than the ones on Earth coming out of cages into the arena. They all looked vicious and dangerous and were approaching him in a group.

"Oh crap…"

Naruto took a few steps back to study the creatures, while the crowd booed it as a sign of cowardice.

Mongule rested his head on his hand; these preliminary initiations were so dull. It was either fight or flight, every time. And this one looked very fragile, he must have been a simple worker that got into debt and got taken away for slavery, or a simple case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Looking over the pad the captain had given him, he scrolled it through in a glance. "Some unknown species. I was expecting something more 'exotic'."

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

Meanwhile in the luxurious lounge, the nobles, or simply Mongule's allies turned from the preliminaries and spoke about their politics and latest achievements. How they loved to boast about their wealth, enterprises and gladiators. It was common known fact that nobles bought gladiators for bets and training so that they could place expensive gambles on their fights. Nobles to gladiators were like agents to stars; the nobles would instruct the gladiator on training, feed them and decide their fights. If the gladiator won, the earnings from the wages he/she had on the fight, would go to the noble, if not the gladiator's fate would be decided by the crowd, and the money go to the victor. It was simply business to them. And preliminaries were not important, mostly because they were predictable.

In the cheap seats a figure stood and watched the fight patiently.

In another section, J'onn sat on his own seat, he was dressed in a simple robe with a hood, and tried to shape shift his face, to prevent detection.

"_Shadowman, can you hear me?"_ tried to reach J'onn through telepathy.

Naruto's eyes widened as he tried to look around. _"J'onn? Is that you? Where are you?" _

"_Yes, it is I. I am reaching to you through telepathy. We don't have much time…"_ returned the Martian.

Naruto's eyes widened as a lion tried to pounce on him. He jumped back in a huge leap and avoided it. _"No kidding, so what's going on? Where are we? Where's Superman?"_

"_Superman is somewhere inside, I cannot reach him right now, my powers are weak. I don't know how much time I can keep up this connection with you…"_ returned J'onn.

"(Tszz!) _Where are you?(ptzz)_" Flashes suddenly started to appear in both of their eyes as noises started to pound in their minds like hammers hitting anvils.

"AAaghh!" Naruto found himself holding his head in pain and sweating. _"J'onn! What the hell happned?"_

The action was mirrored by J'onn as he also held his head in pain. _"I… don't know. Someone is trying to enter our... ugh! to enter our connection, trying to find me!... Ugh! Whatever happens, you must survive!" _

"_J'onn! J'onn!"_ Naruto grit his teeth. "Damn!" He turned to the lions as they all started to charge him.

The crowd was not too happy so far. This was getting boring, now he was to run away and the lions would pounce on him and rip him to pieces…

Naruto grit his teeth, he started run away with the lions chasing him. Waiting to get close enough, the ninja jumped in the air and avoided a pounce from behind before twisting around and axe kicked another lion in the air. He didn't have time to relax as another lion followed through with another pounce.

The ninja didn't have time to avoid this one as he was dragged to the ground. He moved quickly and caught the lion's jaws before it could go for his face. The only thing separating him from death was a tug of war.

"(URAAGGH!)"

"S-sorry, I don't intend to get eaten today." Stated the ninja as got his legs free and gave a few kick to the huge cat's underbelly.

The cat pulled back in pain before it tried to round on what was attacking it before Naruto planted a punch to the cat's eye disorienting it. He then formed a quick incomplete **Rasengan** and aimed it at the lion's chest. The cat was blown pff its feet by the attack but it only got a few feet before landing on the ground on its side.

Naruto quickly got up and looked at his handiwork. "Two down, three to go."

The crowd was shocked at this new development. They were fully ready to boo the end of the match in less than 3 minutes.

The three lions stood in a wedge formation with the last one hanging back while the other two approached.

"Three against one. That's not fair." He crossed his fingers in a T shape and two puffs of spoke appeared on either of his sides.

"UGH!" If they were in shock before, now they were in awe. This was the first time they had seen this magic.

One of the clones started to run full force at the lions. As it did the lions ran at it and lifted its paw for a forward swipe. The clone jumped to the side in the last second, narrowly avoiding getting eviscerated from the head down. The other lion went for a horizontal slash, but the clone just flipped over it.

As the lions fought over the clone they were surprised when a sudden weight landed on their necks.

"YeeeAHHAA! Get along, little kitty!" the blond ninja and the other clone landed on the necks of the lions latching on to their manes around their necks.

"UGHAAAAHHH!" the crowd could hardly contain their delight as the hero started ridding two ferocious beasts like horses.

Mongule quirked an eye. _'Hmm, intriguing…'_ he then gave a look at the nobles and saw that now they were giving their full attention.

The lions went on a rampage to try to get the annoyance off their shoulders from swinging their heads back and forth to rolling on the ground. But the pest that was Naruto proved too crafty to get off easily.

'_Just… a little… more.'_ As he held on from a few more seconds.

"What is he planning?" wondered the 'crazy gambler'.

"NOW!" the shinobi jumped from the lion with his clone mirroring his action. As they mid-air they zipped through the air and twisted in an axe-kick. "**UZUMAKI RENGAN!**"The delivered axe-kicks to each other's lion knocking them to the ground, unconscious and tired.

"WHOOOAAAHAAAA" The crowd chanted in excitement.

"That one is quite the bit of entertainment, wouldn't you say?" smirked one of the nobles.

"He doesn't look it but he is one of those that surprise you in the spurt of the moment. Hehehe, I wonder where Mongule found this one?" returned another dressed in weird clothes and a scar running down his face.

They were now very interested. This looked better by the minute.

Mongule smirked with pride; he could see the money and entertainment when it was starting right back at him.

J'onn watched with excitement, Naruto was winning.

Naruto looked from the lion with studding eyes to the clone at the other side and gave him thumbs up with a smirk.

The clone smirked back and winked an eye before returned the salute. "Just one more an- **ugh!** **(boom!)**" The clone lost his target and was surprised when a sudden weight landed on his body dismissing him.

Naruto's eyes widened ad his clone was crushed before his eyes before the last beast charged at incredible speeds at the original. Naruto had only a moment to do a **Shushin** and used chakra enhancement to get some distance.

He didn't feel anything until he looked down and saw the claw marks cutting clearly through his armor like butter from left shoulder to right abdomen in a diagonal, as blood started to leak out and gush out and cover the ground.

"Ugh… damn! (cough!)" he collapsed on the ground.

"NOooo!" called the crowd in surprise and went silent.

Mongule sighed as he covered his face with his hand. "(Sigh)… another disappointment."

The nobles sighed as well.

"That was too… anticlimactic." Said one turning away.

"As they say 'Never pull your money out before you see the prize.'" Returned another leaving.

'_NO! Get up! GET UP, SHADOWMAN!'_ called J'onn telepathically, but no response. _'Naruto… please.'_

"I guess, there we have it… " an announcer started to say as droids started to appear to clean up the arena.

"(RISE!)(RISE!)(RISE!)" One in the crowd started the scream, it was the crazy gambler.

J'onn got up too and screamed with all his might. "(RISE!)(RISE!)(RISE!)"

"…**(…se) (rise) (Rise) (RISE!) (****RISE****!)" **they're voices were strong and loud, more and more joined as dozens turned to hundreds and hundreds into thousands all one single chant: RISE!

Mongule looked with shock at the voices as did the nobles.

As they were chanting, the young ninja's body started to twitch. He placed on hand on the ground and pulled himself up.

The crowd cheered as he got to his feet. His cuts were still present but he didn't have time to think.

As he got up, Naruto felt something unusual about his body. He looked around but didn't have time to explore any further, the beast was on him again.

As it got close, Naruto gazed into its eyes.

Just as the cat was about to pounce on Naruto, the shinobi stopped it in its tracks with his hands.

"Heh, meet sage mode, bitch!" said Naruto as he held on tight, suddenly Naruto noticed something horrifying, the veins on his arms blackened and became visible on his hands. He looked at the other and saw the same thing happening to the other.

"(Roar!)" Naruto felt the power in his hands and saw the lion collapsing to the ground tired.

Naruto then noticed his wounds closing and disappearing faster than they should have. "What the hell is happening to me?" He made a clone to look at him but the clone turned in shock as did the original.

He saw in alarm that his eyes had turned gray, his skin tone had gotten pale and his face was covered with minuscule cracks which were darker around his eyes and eyes sockets, like he had worn an exaggerated amount of mascara.

"Wow… this is… strange… but... good. I feel strong…" he spoke as his eyes flashed black as he smirked.

* * *

Green Lantern and Hawkgirl

* * *

As they were floating through space. Lantern noticed that the trail branched out in many directions.

"What happened?" asked Hawkgirl.

"Ugh, there are too many trails covering our ship. It's hard to distinguish which way they went."

"Maybe that's why." She pointed to a planet.

"Fuel stop? " asked Lantern.

"That, or they just had enough of the blonde menace and did the only smart thing, make him someone else's problem." Returned Hawkgirl with a smirk.

"For a menace, you sure do sound like you're missing him." Mentioned Lantern with a smirk.

"Like a toothache." Grumbled Hawkgirl.

* * *

Watchtower

* * *

The clones took advantage of the empty station to have some fun and eat to their hearts contempt.

"This isn't so bad when you know how to have fun." Said a clone.

"You said it. We don't need the boss to have our fun!" returned clone #2.

"Hey, let's get Kurama and play some cards!" said another clone.

"Isn't he supposed to be study?"

"Wasn't the boss supposed to be here ages ago?"

"You're right. But I don't trust that guy, he's probably going to cheat."

"I wonder where Kurama is, anyway. He's been gone for a while."

"I'll go find him."

The clone returned to Naruto's room, Kurama remained behind, said something about finishing up.

"(Knock)(Knock) Hey Kurama!" the clone tried to open the door.

"Don't come in!" 

"Ohhh, sorry, what are you doing in there?" asked the clone. After a pause. "Are you decent?"

"I'm a little busy. What do you want?"

"Well, me and the guys are going to play some cards and pass the time. You game?"

"…"

The clone quirked an eyebrow. "Kurama?"

"… I'll be right out."

The clone gave a curious look. "Okay… I'm going ahead then." It was Kurama's business what he did, there was privacy. But curiosity was eating the clone up. Grinning he faked some steps down the hall and then snuck back the door. _'Just a peak, what's the worst that could happen?'_

He listened to the door and could hear some deep breathing. Bending down he tried to sneak a peak through the keyhole. ..

"…"

"**(BOOM!)**" The door got blow apart in his face.

"UGHOOOO!" The clone hit the ground hard but still held.

"I told you."

"Kurama! What the hell?" snapped the clone.

"This is going to be soo much fun…" Kurama grinned as one eye turned glowing green while the other turned silver.

As the other clones were prepared some snacks, they were startled by a sound of a bump followed by a flash of memory.

"Kurama!" said one in alarm.

"Yes, that teme!" They quickly **Shushined** to Kurama's position.

"Kurama! Teme! What do you think you're doing?"

"I need to go somewhere…"

"Where? And what makes you think we'll let you?"

"I don't discuss with fakes. I'd talk with Naruto but I'm not sure he'd approve what I have in mind…"

The clones grit their teeth. "Well… you'll have to go through us!" One clone charged in powering a Rasengan.

Kurama remained perfectly still. As the Rasengan came he held out his palm and caught it in his hand.

The clone waited for the damage but when the attack cleared there was no sign of any. "Nani!"

"You're in my way..," Kurama thrust his arm forward and the clone felt a sudden incredible impact knocking the wind out of it and blowing it to smoke.

'_What? He wasn't even in Kurama's arm reach! Sage mode never got that much reach… UNLESS!'_

"Did you figure it out?" asked Kurama as he appeared right behind the clone.

The clone started to run. He had to call the others for help; he couldn't take Kurama alone as he was now.

"Space, sage mode's ultimate weakness." Spoke Kurama lifting his hand. "Sorry, don't take this personally, fake Naruto." A beam of green energy shot out of his hand instantaneously pierced the clone through the back.

'_D-damn… I failed… sorry, boss. (Poof!)_'

Kurama pulled out a Hiraishin kunai from Naruto's room and focused. "**Hiraishin no jutsu.**" And disappeared in a reddish flash.

* * *

Notice of awareness: The Internet is in danger. Certain groups are trying to change what we have come to love and like, any efforts to fight back is beneficial. Individually, we can do little, together we can achieve greatness. Fight for the freedom of expression.


	35. Ch 30 WarWorld: Plans within b

"talk"

'thoughts(demon conversation)'

'_private thoughts'_

"_**demonic voice**"_

I don't own 'Naruto' anime or manga, nor do I own 'Justice League'. This is just a story, my story with beta-reader **Sithmaster56a **for the fans to read.

This is the final version. corrected and improved.

* * *

**Chapter 30: WarWorld: plans within…**

* * *

WarWorld

* * *

"_**Yeeeaaa!**_" The crowd erupted in cheers swinging arms from side to side, drinking booze or waving makeshift flags.

But it went unheard as the victor stood looking at his hands and the creature that lay at his feet breathing but weakened.

"How about that?" said the voice of the announcer, from some hidden location. "A new gladiator has honored us with his presence! Let's give him a cheer worthy of his coming!"

"_**Yeeeeehhh!"**_The crowd cheered, it was not much just for support.

"That's what we want to hear: Welcome warrior! Now our grand leader will address today's victor! Let's give our cheers for the one who made this all possible: The Great Mongul!"

The crowd cheered again like trained pets to the voice, the ninja looked with no amount of satisfaction as the one on the throne got up with a less than visible smirk on his face and took the spotlight.

"Congratulations, warrior! You have proven your worth today! The people are pleased, you have become part of something much bigger than you can imagine, with many perils but with equal amounts of rewards. Starting today, you fight for the people who believe in you, your old life has been cast away in the winds, left behind without any purpose or worth. All that will is left if your stories from today, tell us now: what is thy name so that tales and songs might be sung in your honor?" He was dramatic and loud, twisting the words to express slavery as honor and senseless fights as mythical climactic fates.

'_Some kind of comedian, huh?' _the ninja closed his eyes as the sage energy in his body dissipated. He turned and glared at this 'jester' of sorts. Words can be twisted to deceive and have many meanings and this jester seemed to be great at it.

A camera levitated in front of his face transmitting it to the screen to be displayed. He glared at the device fixing its lends right in his face. "Does it matter?" He suddenly asked.

The crowd was left a speechless as it started chatting between themselves curiously. It was the first time someone had given such an answer.

Mongul straightened his face and voice. "Of course it matters, boy. Your display today has secured your glory and fame. The people would like to know who they have to speak of."

"I don't care about fame or glory. All I want is to be set free. I've played your little game now release me!" he returned the glare never leaving his face.

The crowd returned to silence waiting to hear what Mongule had to answer, but some did start to boo displeased.

"This is hardly a game. This is the arena of war and retribution: Once you step in you don't step out, this is where you return to society what you have taken for your crimes!"

'_Crimes?'_ wondered the ninja.

Bending down the ninja tried to comfort the beast, looking it over. He spotted a collar. Placing his hand on it, he was surprised by a small electric shock.

'_That collar… we're the same.' _He reached out and against the pain of shock and ripped the collar off.

Mongul gave a look of annoyance mixed with anger as the lion creature got to its feet, while the crowd began whispering.

"Is he mad? Without the collar that beast can escape or worse attack the crowd!" whispered his councilor as Mongul inferred whether attacking and possibly killing was necessary or not.

The lion quickly got to its feet and glared at the ninja who took a step back to give it some space. The lion in turn growled as it looked at the ninja, suspicious.

Naruto followed his glare and noticed the lion was steering at his hand, more precisely the hand holding the collar. He easily threw the collar away and lifted both hands up to show he was unarmed. The lion responded by approaching and stopped in front of the ninja.

Naruto slowly allowed himself to place his hand on in front of to touch the beast's nuzzle.

"sire?" urged the councilor.

"Call the guards." Commanded the leader never loosing sight of his new rebellious acquisition.

Soon door opened all around the arena and more than two dozen floating robots entered.

The lion quickly turned to the robots in anger and growled showing its teeth.

"What do you want!" asked the ninja as he got into his own stance.

"Step away from the wild beast! It must be detained before it can go feral and attack the crowd." Said Mongul sternly, but not serious enough to illustrate some point, if anything he might have wanted the boy to decline.

The robots charged and aimed their weapons.

The lion responded by lowering its head, getting ready to pounce with everything it had.

Naruto looked at the other lion beasts and noticed them being taken away by some living flesh guards with some kinds of advanced cattle prods.

'Here we go…' He gathered more natural energy around him until the very whites of his eyes darkened.

"This is your last chance…" he heard from one of the droids. "Stand down."

"… _**bring it.**_" He responded waving his hand to come and make him.

The weapons immediately started charging.

The ninja cut the distance between himself and the droids and immediately started cutting them down, ripping their wires, dismembering them our or kicking them away. While the beast stood his own, pouncing on a droid ripping his wires out and dashing to the next.

Mongul watched below and he was not very happy with the results, already almost half of the droids were already cut down. He looked around and saw that the crowd started cheering for this 'one hit wonde'r; he pushed a button on his crown. "Snipers, hold fire until my command."

'_What is happening to me?_' wondered the blond as he didn't feel any pain but every droid he cut down just seemed to intrigue him or at least give him some kind of heightened awareness. He didn't know why this felt interesting at all, if anything he should feel stressed or fear because of this crazy situation… but he didn't, and that intrigued him. He felt like taking more risky maneuvers that he wouldn't normally take. In this kind of situation, he would just use a wind jutsu and carve his way out before the crap hit the fan, but not now…

"Trrrgh!"

'SHIT! I didn't even see him!'

Naruto made the mistake of getting too close to a droid and left himself open

"**(Boom!)**"

The shot hit him square in the chest in a continuous blast of energy fire. At first he felt like screaming his pain out, but there was no pain, there was injury or anything hurt. In fact he felt only more energized. He felt more… POWER.

Looking at his palms he could see that the dark cracks in them spread until his very hands darkened.

He then smirked as he pushed one hand forward blocking the attack or absorbing it with just that hand while the other started to be engulfed in some kind of energy.

"**Futon: Juha Sho!**" a whip made of dark pure energy flew from his hand into the droid cutting it in half. He chuckled at his handy work before turning to the beast and saw that it was having problems.

The beast had been surrounded by the droids with their weapons firing and stunning it.

The ninja ran and jumped over the droids standing between them and the creature. "**Futon: JUHA SHO!**" He swung his hands in a 360 degrees turn and cut down nearly a dozen in the process.

The crowds were cheering like crazy as they watched this great performance, whether it was for real or part of the show did not matter to them now.

Mongul cringed and grit his teeth as the new guy's new found popularity got on his nerves. He got up and jumped down to the ground and faced the ninja.

"(Clap)(Clap)(Clap)Very impressive. Don't you agree, people? Let's give this new mysterious warrior what he deserves!" He said as the ninja grit his teeth while the crowd just cheered harder.

'_Teme! He's trying to make a fool out of me!**'**_

The ninja glared at Mongul and fisted his hands in ready to bet this bastard senseless.

But the lion beat him to it and rushed at the yellow creep, likely to rip him apart and eat him. Oh yeah, maybe it was the adrenaline and energy talking but the ninja really wanted to see that.

Mongul waited patiently until the creature got close enough.

At the last second he punched the creature so hard that it flew back a meters on its back.

'_What the hell?_' The ninja ran at the creature to check it. _'… it's dead.' h_is eyes widened as he noticed the killer approach.

The ruler smiled as he extended his arm forward. "If you want to live to see tomorrow, then take my hand."

The ninja's new sage energy was already running on empty, but he didn't want to take this guy's offer, it felt like he was shaking hands with his own killer… he'd rather…

'Take the offer!' He heard in his head, but the voice felt… strange.

'What? J'onn is that you?'

'This is your only chance. Take it…!'

The ninja grit his teeth… but tentatively took the hand.

He immediately found himself lifted up with his arm lifted up to the crowd who only cheered on.

"Let's hear it for our new warrior!" Mongul then let go of the hand and but turned to the ninja.

"Since he has proven his worth. We will respect his wish to keep his identity secret, but in return for your name, we shall give you a new one! From this day forward, you are: **REIZOR, HE WHO SHALL RISE!**"

The ninja gave his would-be banifactor a distasteful frown before turning to the crowds of people who cheered. _'What new hell is this?'_

* * *

Superman – Holding cell #1

* * *

The man of steel watched the screen with a relieved frown of his own. He was glad that Naruto had survived, but Mongul just left him a bad taste in his mouth.

"Yay!" the rest of the prisoners cheered as they watched the new kid win.

"Can you believe that? The puny lunch turned out to be a hunter. Hehehe" said one making the others laugh.

"That was a real shocker, bet no one ever thought he could win." Said another.

"And the half-pint stood up to Mongul. Anyone who does that's either incredibly stupid or has some really big tools in his pants… "

"Hahahah!" The others erupted in laughter. They were loud and brawling, but sincere.

One turned to look at the hero.

"Hey, new guy! I heard the kid came witch' you. You guys know each other?" he asked.

"Yes, he's my teammate and my friend." Answered the hero.

The others frowned at this some shaking their heads or turning away.

"What?" he was confused, this was an unusual reaction, he did not expect.

One looked at the others, gave them a look before he turned to him. "You better keep that little detail away from Mongul's ears, the guy would like nothing more than to pair you up with your friend to a battle to the death. It's how he breaks you, turns you into a killing machine, he doesn't want people getting together you know? he's going to pair friend against friend, brother against brother, father against son, it's his own way of torture. Around here, when no one's looking we got each other's backs… but in public, when they put a sword in your hand, it's every man for himself. You'd best keep that in mind. Down here's you keep your friends away and your enemies close." Explained the gladiator pointing at the hero to make his point.

Superman turned from confusion to distaste, this place was truly terrible, and he didn't want to even imagine having to fight Naruto in such a place. If Mongul was even half the slime-ball he imagined he was, it wouldn't end with just a few slaps and a few cuts and bruises.

"Drinks?"

He turned curiously to the voice and found a service girl dressed rather skimpy, in clothes that barely covered her. "What?"

"Drinks, food to regain some energy? Or.." She approached and traced some circles on the Superman's chest and winked at the hero. "… some 'special' service?"

Superman was taken back and actually blushed at this…

* * *

Lantern and Hawkgirl – Space Refueling Port

* * *

As they approached the planet. Green Lantern and Hawkgirl were discussing their plan…

"I'm telling you we should go see the local magistrate and ask for the information! Why are you being so damn stubborn about it!" shouted Lantern looking about ready to bite his own tongue.

"And I'm telling you they probably used black market to get the fuel, just go to any local bars and I'll do the talking." Argued Hawkgirl with her hot headed temper.

"Have you seen the size of this planet? How long do you think it will take to find the right place? They could be long gone before we even find anyone to tell us. We got to keep it fast and simple to catch up, going to the local magistrate, we can check the databases for any recent arrivals or activity." Said the Lantern methodically, in a 'do-it-by-the-book' tone.

"And then what? Check them all out? Go knocking on every ship that's been here? How is that taking less then my method?" she questioned rhetorically with her hands on her hips.

"Your 'method' is no method at all! It's just throwing down your cards and hoping to clear house!" he returned feeling a headache come his way. "Look! I've been doing this longer then you've been in space. I've learned from the best and know what to do, just follow my lead and let me do my 'thing', alright?" he spoke very strained trying to push that little voice that said to just leave the woman in space and let it do its thing, in the back of his head.

Hawkgirl sighed and did a palmed her face. "Fine, let's do it **YOUR** way, and when you're flat on your face with no clue where they went, I get to tell you: 'I told you so' and hit you in the head with my mace, alright?" She gave in, too tired to argue. In the course of a day, too much crap had hit the fan and it was seriously getting to her now…

"Deal." Green Lantern answered. Although he was glad they could finally put this behind them, he now knew a little bit why Naruto and Hawkgirl were almost constantly arguing: the woman was impossible!

* * *

Draga's chambers

* * *

The gladiator watched in fascination at the recent rebellious fight, taking time to drink his special booze to watch the fight, and taking time from his special pleasure time.

"Master Draga, please come to bed." Asked a woman in his bed.

"Yes, no need to trouble yourself with that puny little man." Said another wrapping her arms around the first's chest sensually getting a moan from her.

"That's right. It was only by pure luck that he won. Everyone knows you are the best there is…" said the third coming from behind the others 'playing' with herself in front of the gladiator.

Draga gave them an amused look before turning to his drink and swallowed it in one gulp. "Girls, everything in the Universe has its purpose, drinks and made to be drunk, weapons are made to kill, warriors are made to war… and bitches are made to pleasure others." He then gave the women a serious look making them smile nervously. "Take my advice: stick with what you know best." He then returned to bed to seek more pleasure that he deserved.

* * *

WarWorld – Gambling Hall

* * *

Gambling never rested. Even after fights.

As the robbed figure walked in the halls, the ones that remembered him gave very annoyed looks and sneers. The Crazy gambler was in. And he had money to collect, which didn't sit well with his rivals.

As he made his way to the main table and bookie who was face palming for some reason, he stopped in front of it. He reached out his hand. "My money."

The bookie noticed his presence and reacted with narrowed eyes. A reaction mirrored by the others in the room. They were jealous and displeased that this guy was getting their money, that this bastard had the nerve to just waltz in and take **their** money right under their noses.

The gambler was undeterred and kept his cool, not moving an inch showing his calm demeanor and no regard of the danger he was putting himself in.

The bookie pulled out 10 bags of coins and pushed them in front of the gambler.

"Your money, pleasure doing business with you. " he said in a forced smile.

The gambler opened and dumped a bag on the table in front of it and quickly counted it. He placed it in his pockets before turning to peddler. "Where's the rest of my money?"

"I gave you all your money." The bookie said looking over some datapad.

"Only for my first batch. I won the second bet as well, now give it to me." He returned with narrowed eyes.

The bookie stumbled in disbelief and indignation. "Agheha, who said you won? The time was clearly over 5 minutes!"

"I timed it all, it took 4 minutes and 50 seconds. I won, now give me my money." He corrected undeterred.

"That is not even noteworthy! And it wasn't a fair fight!"

"Not your decision, not my problem. Money, now!"

The greedy cheating bookie grinned evilly. "I can't give it to you. You see, I put all my money in this risk bet, if I give you all, I'm broke and my men need to get paid. Right boys?" he gestured to the two brutes behind him.

"Right boss."

"(Growl)"

The two huge guards next to him nodded impassively back as they stepped forward.

One placed a hand on the gambler's shoulder. "Alright buddy, it's time we had a little chat outside."

"No thanks, here is better." The gambler merely grabbed his hand and twisted it in one move before kicking him in his knees getting him to loose his balance and fall only for his face to to meet the gambler's knee.

The other brute tried to tackle the gambler on the ground but instead got tripped and tackled a wall leaving a few cracks in his impact. He shakily get up only to be on the receiving end of an uppercut that turned his lights off.

The gambler turned to the bookie who tried to run away only to get a chair thrown at his feet tripping him.

As the bookie was groaning in pain he was faced with the hooded attacker who didn't look very happy at his attempt to get strong-armed. "Okay, okay. We can settle this no need to get… ugha!"

The gambler lifted him in the air by his neck and prepared make him one with the fist in a very violent way.

"Okay, (cough) I'll give you the money! (cough) Just don't kill me!"

Soon after the gambler received the money and left with a small comment. "Pleasure doing business with you. " he returned before flinging him on a table breaking it in splinters.

As the gambler made his way to his safehouse, he poured the money on the floor and counted it. _'Damn, not enough…'_

* * *

Naruto – a while later

* * *

After his little victory, Naruto was returned to his cell. Now he finally understood what was happening. But that just left one question. _'Where is Superman?'_

As he tried to contemplate his options, he came up with a few scenarios:

1) He could try and very likely succeed to get away, the problem was that he had no idea where he was, and chances were that if these people took him, Superman and J'onn, it was likely that they knew where Superman was, where they were and how to get back. Running away would complicate things at this point and he would likely loose the chance to find the hero again. Or by some other means, die trying

2) He could try to bring this place down, but there was something wrong with him, he couldn't access Kurama's chakra. For some reason it was unstable. It made sense that when Kurama had separated his will from his chakra to get some freedom in his clone, but he never imagined that doing that would insure that the chakra would become unresponsive to his system. It wasn't to say he lost control, but when he was partners with Kurama he would be granted the power form Kurama personally, he didn't need to store any of it away. Now, he had a problem, he couldn't go into his mind to try to collect it. He suspected it was because Kurama had to give him access or something to enter the seal. He still had some power that he saved but it was very little, and using it now might give him the boost but he didn't want to imagine running out of juice in the middle of a Jailbreak and getting pounded into the ground.

3) Last option was to try and use Sage Mode to find Superman and from there… well, that's all she wrote…

But there was a problem, this planet had a very strange energy in to it, when he became one with it, it was like it was trying to get under his skin. The more he used it, the more he felt like he was loosing himself to it. It made him feel more.. alive, more apathy towards his methods and his goal while feeling more desire to just keep breaking stuff, to fight and put people in the ground, he knew that when he faced the yellow-skinned-orange-eyed-loud-mouth that he felt a desire to just beat his ass in the ground right underneath his feet and make him kiss the ground he was walking on. Maybe it was the moment or maybe it was the frustration of not knowing that put him on edge but he had to keep control over it, because for the first time in a long while... he was starting to fear he might be loosing himself to power again.

As he tried to get his thoughts in order and stop the headache that was building up, he was surprised by his cell door suddenly opening.

As he looked at the person standing at the door and readjusting his eyes to the light he was astounded at the beauty that had walked inside his cell. She had thin eyebrows with a cat-like look in them, big round dark green eyes, a thin very soft looking nose and lips perfect in size, cheeks showing the simple roundness about them. She had long reddish hair to her lower back with bangs covering the sides of her face with a little bit of a fringe over her forehead. She had a headband covering her forehead though with some kind of circle on it. She was dressed in a fine blue sleeveless robe with tiny swirls around it tied with an orange sash. Her chest was pretty large, not as big as Tsunade's but more like Anko's, and it was open showing some cleavage. Her hips were pretty perfect too, giving her a perfect hourglass figure. The robe ended just over her legs where showing flawless perfect legs with some simple sandals. Last but not least, her skin was fair white with a slight red tint to it.

All in all, Naruto was left with his mouth gaping, staring at her and didn't even take notice when she walked it and took a seat right next to him after a small baw. He didn't even know if he heard her speak. "Uhh… what?" asked the stunned ninja.

The beauty smiled at him with a soft smile and spoke in a soft voice. "I am Aya. Nice to meet you." She said.

The blond blushed looking away a little avoiding her eyes on his person. "I-I'm… beautiful…. I mean, you're beautiful… I mean… uhh… you can call me Naruto." He stuttered causing her to smile at him.

"Nice to meet you, beautiful Naruto." She greeted.

"Just Naruto…"

"As you wish, 'just' Naruto. Please take off your clothes." She continued simply.

"…W-what?" asked the blond getting a blush all over his face.

"It would help me greatly, if you could take off your clothes." She spoke as she started to undress.

"Ahh…agh…" Naruto's mind literally felt like it just lost all rational thought, like a fuse had been blown up somewhere. He tried to make words to come out of his mouth but none seemed to form into any words, never mind sentences. He was starting to sweat bullets as the blush seemed to increase in an all body blush. Was this really happening? A perfect beauty just walked into his room and started to undress, it was the most revered dream of all straight men in the world, even the ones that had an incredible amount of moral guidelines(hypocrites), all that stuff about right and wrong, sleeping with the girl you love and so on was walking further and further out of sight and out of mind.

His mind went overboard as his imagination of all the sensual and sexually pleasant thoughts that this could go from here on, from every scenario to everything he wanted to do. Naruto blinked and found himself obliging to her sway and took his broken armor off and black shirt. off Just as he took it off, a moment of hesitation took hold of him, he tried to shake it off but it was nagging him, he took a deep breath to clear his mind, but the moment had already passed and he lost the drive, he looked away. _'(Sigh) I am an idiot…'_ he thought before he stopped. " H-hey, look you are beautiful and no man would say 'no' to you, but I… I can't. Not now, not… here…" he turned to her, maybe to find an angry scowl or some rejected violent reaction from her like he had seen in the movies where the guy get's slapped, scratched or punched for turning down a girl that wanted to do it with him, even though it was the right thing, it didn't mean the good guy didn't deserve a kick in the balls for breaking a girl's heart… but he found none of that.

"Hm? Do what here?" she asked pleasantly confused, before turning back and pulling a basin of something that looked like water but not clean enough. "I'm the medical physician here so I will be taking care of you and any injuries you have sustained." She explained, taking off her robe had revealed a tight tank top and pair of shorts.

Naruto had the decency to smile back at her and feel relieved that he didn't need to be put in a bad situation. "Ohhh.. I see… ahahaha… ha. " he laughed nervous.

She rolled down some kind of sheet. "Lay down and I shall wash your body and check for any injuries."

"Eh? You don't need to do that... I can do it myself." He returned a little nervous.

"You can't I need to do it, I am the doctor here and you are the patient. The patient is supposed to do as the doctor says. Now, sit." She returned with a smile.

"It's alright, really. I'm not hurt or any-…" he tried to resist.

"Sit." But was cut off by a simple word and that smile just never seemed to lose her face, making the blond a little nervous. This woman was scary, she sort of reminded him of someone.

As he laid down on his back to face her she took a sponge from the basin and started to clean him up from the top down.

Meanwhile Naruto could do nothing but look at her as she cleaned him up in all the real places, drawing the line on his 'private parts', choosing to clean himself there, which she had acknowledged.

As this was happening, he seemed to lose track of time and enjoyed her attractive figure, her touch, her smell, the breath that caressed his skin. Those dirty thoughts seemed to surface again, if his skin's heightened sensibility wasn't a clue then the mound that was forming under his belt was sure bet. If he couldn't control himself for long, virtue might lose to lust as would rational thought to passion.

It all turned to the point of no resistance when she cleaned his face and their faces were a few inches apart. She placed her hand on the side of his head and cleaned his forehead. She traced her fingers over his whiskers and stopped her hand on them. "Naruto… I…" she said getting closer to his face.

Naruto felt an overwhelming swelling in his chest as his heart sprung to life, his breathing hitched and his hands moved by themselves one on her arm, the other on her head and he pushed their lips together in a passionate kiss as his hand started to run down her neck and the other up and down her shoulder, while he tasted her lips, their lips seemed to go on a frenzy as they fought for dominance on who was going to taste who's lips, as they kissed form side to side and switched. It was raw and passionate, it was sensual and free, it felt like everything else didn't matter. As their hands started to explore the other…

"(Knock)(knock) Time's up!" a guard said from the other side.

They broke the kiss and touched foreheads to catch their breaths.

"I have to go…" Aya was the first to say.

"Where?" he asked calming down.

"I have other duties… You're okay, it seems." she broke off from him and got her robe on. " I'll see you later." She said waved as she smiled and left.

Naruto waved back to her and watcher her leave. "Wow… what a woman."

* * *

Mongul's chambers

* * *

The warlord was contemplating what to do now.

It wasn't a big problem but this new fighter that had fallen into his hands had a problem with authority. And though saying something was a long way from doing it. The challenge of authority in public was a very bad image maker, because crowds like extreme examples or manifestations of rebellion against control, they admire it and thrive on it, milk it for all it was worth. And leaving a challenge to his authority to walk freely was a problem that he had to fix before it could prosper into something worse...

He turned to his datapad and made some arrangements. The Kriptonian could wait, there was a more personal problem now.

* * *

Meanwhile - Earth

* * *

A woman dressed in an overcoat with glasses walked into an apartment and started stealing random stuff. Everything from books to random objects laying around. She had long hair and a very slim figure.

As the moved around the apartment trying to get what she viewed as valuable, she turned around to check if she had been followed pushing her hand in front of her with a glowing fireball.

When she saw that there was no one there and waited for a couple of minutes she returned back to her job.

"Boo." A voice suddenly said from the door followed by the door closing.

The thief jolted in fright turning quickly to the source in shock.

"Scaredcha huh?" asked the figure at the door, a spiky haired person with his arms folded.

The thief immediately reacted and formed a fireball throwing it at the figure who just swatted it away in a wall making a hole.

The figure then shook his finger in a 'that-is-very-naughty' manner. "If I wanted to kill you, your head would be in my hand now…"

The thief tried backed away in fright. "Wh-what do you want?"

The figure approached and handed her a piece of paper, as she read through it, she found a part underlined, she read it once, twice, and trice to make sure, before turning to the powerful figure.

"I want 'that'."

* * *

Well that's it for now, hope you liked it. Leave a comment and tell me what you think.

From beta: sorry computer trouble on the beta-reading.


	36. Ch 31 Warworld: Dungeons and masters

"talk"

'thoughts(demon conversation)'

'_private thoughts'_

"_**demonic voice**"_

I don't own 'Naruto' anime or manga, nor do I own 'Justice League'. This is just a story, written by me with beta-reader **Sithmaster56a **for the fans to read.

* * *

**Chapter 31: WarWorld: Dungeons and masters…**

* * *

Earth

* * *

It was a rainy night with some intense lightning and wind.

Two figures walked towards an abandoned building. One behind the other they were unconcerned about the rain due to the black raincoats.

"This is the place. Now…"

"Open it" 

The lead person preceded to do just that and opened the door and took the lead. As they did, they entered a empty room and the guided walked up to the wall. They then traced their hands on a seemingly random pattern of bricks before getting up.

"(**Tzaashhh**)(**Crack!**)" A light started to trace the cement holding the bricks in a place before the brick started to implode before disappearing all together presenting a stairwell to descend.

"Impressive…" said one quirking an eyebrow, gesturing inside. "After you."

They then walked down the stairs where torches lit automatically shedding light.

After a while they appeared in a huge brick room with a fire place, couches, working table, and a huge collection of books, scrolls, paintings and a tabled covered by some kind of cloth with weird seals and writing covering it with an orb of some kind in the center.

"Why the need for a bunker like this?"

"This is where the more destructive and special objects are hidden. It's too much of a risk to hide them all in one place." The guide said taking a step back.

"I see. Pretty reckless leaving it like that… (**Tjhhsss**)" said the other grinning. Just as he took a step forward through the entrance, three huge balls of energy lit up with multiple sheets of energy covering the entrance like a barrier separating the two.

"Yes it was… before we installed the alarm system to protect against intruders." Said the guide looking unfazed.

"Bitch…!" The person grit his teeth in anger as the orb started charging up and fires rays of purple energy at the intruder who jumped back and avoided them.

"Don't worry, after you die, I'll be sure to put your carcass to use…" the guide taunted.

"_When_ not _if_ I get out of here, I'm going to make you pay, not because you stabbed me in the back but because you insult me with these little trinkets…"

The guide swallowed watching before restoring the smirk. "You'll find that those aren't the only sentries you must be wary of. "

* * *

Fueling Moon somewhere in space

* * *

Green Lantern John Stuart and Hawkgirl waited to meet the magistrate of the Moon, they didn't have to wait long.

"Good day to you, Green Lantern." asked the creature present in some kind of robes.

"Good day, magistrate. Sorry to have caused any interruptions." Returned GL politely.

"No interruptions, at all, what can I do for you?" asked the magistrate.

"We have been following a ship that we believe has taken some of our friends, we've been tracking her to this sector of the galaxy. We believe it might have stopped by this fueling moon for supplies." started Lantern slowly.

"I see… that's quite unfortunate. I will do anything we can to help you." Returned the Magistrate.

"That's great, then just give us the name of the ship, its cargo scans, and personnel file which should include our three friends and the destination they would reach and we'll be out of your hair." asked/demanded Hawkgirl in her blunt 'to-do' mode of speech.

"I'm afraid that is not as easy as it sounds." Returned the magistrate a little weary.

"Why? You just said you'd help us." Asked Hawkgirl arching an eyebrow, her detective senses tingling.

Lantern sighed before squinting his eyes and pulling Hawkgirl back by the arm. "Would you let me do the talking?" He whispered in his 'stop jerking off' tone. "I'm sorry about that, my friend is about as blunt as metal pipe."

Hawkgirl proceeded to send him one of her special death glares at his head.

"No apologies necessary, Lantern. I understand your plight, which grieves me to tell you that my help is limited." said the magistrate with his hands behind his back.

"What do you mean?" asked Lantern curious.

"Walk with me. " He said turning to leave signaling the heroes to follow him. " You see, this moon belongs to the Galactic Commonwealth, making it a private economic resource, and our policies have changed lately: cargo scans, personnel files and any personal delicate information was declared a violation of personal rights and property, so the information we can provide is limited."

Lantern's eyes widened in surprise, he had known that the Commonwealth was a fast growing organization of planets but he didn't know their influence spread this far nor that their policies were not in accordance with the Green Lantern standards. This was going to be a lot trickier then he had thought.

"I'm afraid, I can only give you the registry to search and any recordings…" He said opening a door to the command center.

"How many entries are there in the last 30 time cycles(hours)?" asked the hero.

The magistrate sighed. "100 at least… known. This is a very busy commercial route." He answered with an unsure tone to his voice.

Hawkgirl opened her mouth in awe. She grit her teeth before sighing. "Crap…"

The green hero sighed with defeat pressing his hand on his forehead. "… I agree."

* * *

War World

* * *

As Shadowman slept he was woken up by the sound of his door opening.

"Wake up." Said a voice of some kind of brute. "We're going for a walk?"

"Where?" asked the ninja trying to stare at this person.

"It doesn't matter. Up…" said the guard with his stun lance ready, trying to be intimidating. When the ninja did not respond he turned the handle allowing a pulse of electricity to travel through the top to the tip, and thrust it at the ninja's shoulder. "… now!(**TZZzz!**)"

"**(Agh!)**" Naruto yelped in pain wide awake as he felt 1000 or more Volts surge through his body. He held his shoulder glaring at the sadistic guard as he got up slowly.

The guard grinned back overwhelmed by the feeling of superiority that came with his job. He loved it… "Faster!" he charged his lance again and aimed it at the young man's leg.

Naruto hearing the weapon powering up, was aware of what followed and moved his leg a foot aside avoiding the stun lance as the stupid guard stumbled to the side. He took another chance to twist the lance back at the damn kid but felt a strong grip on his hand holding him back before receiving a haymaker to the side of the face.

Naruto quickly grabbed the lance before it hit the ground and trust it into the guard's gut but not to stab.

"(**Arrghhhhh!**)" The guard screamed and babbled for a few seconds as he felt the electricity run through his body and fry his insides. When the pain finally went away he expected maybe the cold comfort of the floor but was only granted the force of a boot to the face as he was flung out of the cell in a back-flip and landed on his face outside.

The half a dozen guards outside took steps back in shock and readied their weapons as the ninja calmly walked out with lance in hand.

He glanced at the down guard and sighed. "I don't like being told what to do…" he said walking away to the exit as the guards followed ahead and behind him. "And a little 'please' will get you far."

As he was lead through the halls he couldn't help but notice that the other people were giving him stares, granted seeing someone being escorted by guards armed to the teeth and ready to kill was a real eyesore in itself, it was strange that they only glanced his way and not the guards.

He was lead through a few levels and he noticed that as he got higher and higher, the rooms were getting more pleasing and… clean. It seemed that either they were giving him the tour of the place or he was going to meet the head hancho or the person giving the orders.

Finally, they stopped at a door and after the captain of the guards pressed some buttons on a console, the door opened to reveal some strange music, hot tubs (or Jacuzzis if he recalled correctly) of actually clean water or some other organic material, a table full of plates of food, drinks on another table, and maybe two dozen naked women or at least that's what he suspected from the their more delicate looks and curves of those that looked similar to humans.

His jaw dropped as he looked at the scene before him and turned away slightly getting a blush on his face causing the girls to laugh at his innocent attempt to turn away. But he did turn to peek when he heard the laughter

"**(Ahahah!)**" laughed a voice from behind the girls causing the ninja to get back to reality or somewhat return at least. "A powerful warrior that has no skills with women. How humiliating… and entertaining!" he continued with observational objectivity and a hit of amusement. "The girls just love the innocent ones, don't you girls?"

"(Hehahahaahaaa)" They all laughed softly.

"What…?" asked the ninja weakly trying not to look too out of place.

"Girls, I think our friend needs to unwind his stress level. Show him some well deserved treatment of yours will you?"

"_**Yes master…**_" They all returned as about five of them stepped up to the ninja's side as he left himself open to be lead to a room with some simple covers.

"Hey where are you?... Hey!... Wait…. Wha-?... No don't!... Ahahahaha… don't touch!... hey not there!… watch where you're touching!" No sooner did he enter that he felt their arms on his person and trying to take his ripped clothes off, from his worthless armor to his underwear, they were ruthless and didn't waste a chance to touch him on his chest, his shoulder, arms, legs, even ass and… ahem manly parts. It was a full on sexual treatment.

Then they just stopped and took a step back causing the young man to quirk an eyebrow whilst covering his groin. "**(SPLASH!)**" A huge bucket of water splashed him down from head to toes.

"**Aghh!**" Naruto actually squealed like a little girl from the cold water which caused the girls to laugh at his funny reaction.

As he tried to get as warm as he could from the sudden rinse of cold water, he was met by 6 other naked girls as they surrounded him and pulled out sponges as they started to clean him up from top to bottom, top of the head to toenails.

Naruto tried to fight back but women were always his weakness, something that he suspected he inherited from his master. It was a simple matter of just punching them away or jumping away, doing something...! But it just felt… soooo goooood! :D

_'This is not so bad… I could get used to…. WAIT! What am I thinking? STUPID, ERO-BAKA Naruto! Get your head together!' _As he tried to regain his composure he caught a hand that was going for his groin. "That's enough! Stop it!" he called to whoever the hand belonged to following it to its source. "Huh?" he shuddered surprised at one girl in front of his face.

She smiled at him and placed her other hand on his eyes before placing a soft kiss on his lips shushing him.

"Don't lose focus…" said a voice from behind him as he turned around to the person who was washing his shoulders and saw a young woman with auburn hair in a long ponytail, green eyes and light purple skin.

Mongule smiled in the hot tub before he gestured to the women behind him.

As he did, Naruto found himself being dressed into an oversized robe.

"Sorry sir, we couldn't find one your size… hehehe" said one of the girls running her fingers down his chin and neck causing him to shudder and the girls to laugh softly.

"Hey...!" he then found himself being led and pushed in front of Mongule himself who was still steaming in the Jacuzzi.

"There… much better." Said the yellow skinned alien. "Now, give him a seat and we can talk…" he gestured to one of the nearby hot tubs.

Naruto seeing his 'benefactor' grit his teeth and wanted to show him what he really thought of his hospitality but a hand on his arm stopped him from taking any action, he turned to his holder and found the same orange haired woman and some of the other girls giving him looks of worry. She just shook her head very subtly.

The hero gave her a look of surprise mixed with anger but she maintained eyelock and refused to look away, he understood that she was very serious and complied by keeping his anger at bay… for now.

He then accepted and took off his robe with the utmost awareness of his surroundings, swallowing his nervousness away he lowered himself in the hot water never loosing Mongule out of his sight as the alien continued to grin at him.

When Naruto was in the water, he decided to humor the people present and let his body sink inside before emerging out and folding his arms in his chest.

Mongule was served a drink by one of the servantgirls next to him. "The best drink you'll find in this hemisphere?" he said emptying the cup in seconds. "Girls, serve our new friend, he must be famished."

The servantgirls were gressed in rather revealing clothes just barely covering their privates brought food and drinks to the ninja who hesitated to touch any of it.

"Don't hold back, the best food, the best drinks, it's a shame to let it go to waste." commented the warlord.

The young man hesitated but his growling stomach was having none of it. In the end, he conceded, better to eat a little and keep his strength then starve to nothing. He took only small bites and pieces of meat that didn't look too suspicious, and drank only plain water. After a few bites and drinks enough to satisfy, he turned to Mongule. "Why?"

"'Why?' Why what?" asked the warlord.

"Why are you doing this for me?" asked the ninja plainly.

"Aha, I'm just humoring a guest. Is hospitality that alien to you?" asked Mongule with his most honest tone he could call.

"Yesterday, you almost killed me…" stated the hero bluntly.

"Yes, well… consider it your trial of fire… your test to assess your level on the 'food chain'. And it was quite a surprise, reading your initial analysis, you are a level 25, that might seem like a big number but here it's between a weakling and 'dead man' all together. That's an impressive ascension." Returned the Mongule with a praising tone.

"Thanks, but you didn't answer my question." countered the ninja.

"That's right. Hmm,… interesting. You're sharper than I thought. " answered the warlord quirking an eyebrow.

"…" Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"Your abilities are strange to say the least, rarely have I seen anything like them, tell me, are your powers the result genetic manipulation or did your physiology evolve naturally?" asked Mongule with interest.

"...I can't explain what I don't know." answered the ninja.

When the alien failed to ask, the ninja answered the unasked question. "You haven't answered my question, yet."

"Quite the rebellious one… to answer your question, I am interested in you. This is why, I wish to work in collaboration, you help me and I help you…"

''_Help'? Help my ass, he just wants to get information out of me so he can use it against me, what else would a psycho that makes people fight to the death want?'_

"I… wish I could help you, but I don't know any of that stuff…" returned the ninja with a forced smile.

"That's unfortunate-"

"How about you? All we've been talking about is me, what about you? Who are you? What is this place?" asked the ninja waving his hand.

Mongule chuckled. "My name is Mongule, the current ruler of this continent, and I won't bother telling you a name that is unpronounceable in your tongue, just call it WarWorld."

"I see..."

"Now, maybe you can answer my questions, starting with who you are…"

He had to give him a name, this was his chance to get some information. "You can call me… Tobi." _'Tobi? FUCKING TOBI! What the hell was I thinking!'_

"Tobi, that's a start. Tell me Tobi, do you enjoy fighting?"

"It depends what I'm fighting for…"

"Why does it matter?"

"A man without a direction is just a senseless beast."

"You talk like a mercenary, Tobi."

"… I am."

"You surprise me, Tobi. You don't look or talk like the average mercenary." Said Mongule.

"I'm not your 'average' mercenary."

"I can see that… I could use a man of your ability, how about fighting for me? I can pay you very well."

"Sorry, I don't take just any jobs… especially those I don't like."

The Warlord sighed. "Tobi… I'm going to be as honest with you as I can." Said Mongule getting up close to see the hero. "I'm trying to create order in this lost world. For over 100 years, it's been killing itself, drowning in violence, corruption and depravity. **I** am the first ray of light it's seen since an age. And to do that I need to use any means necessary to quell these people's needs, even if my methods don't seem reliable or pleasant. These people want violence, I give them violence, they need a show, I give them one. To an outsider this may seem like a cheap superficial method, but I give what I can when I can, and now-…" returned the yellow beaurocrat.

"That's a lie…" interrupted the ninja. "If you really cared that much about these people, you'd use your ships to bring food and water instead of bringing slaves for your show." Argued the ninja.

"We tried that, and it worked while it did, but then more and more people started killing each other over scraps of food, in the end riots were inevitable. It was then that I realized that though I established order, I did not kill their thirst for violence..." returned the alien making his point.

"So now, instead of dealing with it, you just feed them more violence?"

"(Sigh) Maybe I gave you too much credit, you clearly don't understand the implications and don't even want to. But what you need to understand right now, is that here, on this world, your life depends on the people, if you fight well, you get cheered, you get rewarded, if you don't and the people don't care about you anymore, then you die… and… make _no_ mistake, insurrection will result in discipline. Understand?"

Naruto didn't bother answering back and opted to just stare back at Mongule.

"Okay then. Later today, you have an exhibition match with a random gladiator. To show my appreciation, I'm going to arrange for you to have some new armor and new quarters. I recommend you give it your best, but make it slow, a quick kill lacks _tension_" explained Mongule with an arrogant smirk.". Now escort him to his new quarters."

As Naruto was given a robe and some sandals for his feet, he followed his escort to his new room.

It was a lot bigger than the last and with a bed this time, a bathroom and food. Just one room though, and a window with some bars on it.

He sat on the bed and waited…

"(Knock, knock)" a knock on the door.

"Now what…?" he wondered.

* * *

Meanwhile : Mongule

* * *

As the warlord dried himself in his robes. He was joined by his emissary.

"Pardon my questioning, sire, but why did you want to meet him in such a insecure location?" he asked timidly.

"Huh, if I didn't know any better, I would take that as a questioning of my power…"

The emissary's eyes widened in fear. "F-forgive me, sire, I meant no disrespect."

"Forgiven. I like to see the men that challenge me, to test their character, open them up and read their very beings and see if they can be useful to me… and I have found something interesting to amuse me…"

"Something interesting?"

"He calls himself a mercenary, yet he can't be bought easily; others, I've deal with had weaknesses like money, power, land, instincts, or women, but not him. If those things aren't what he wants, then what does that leave?"

The frail analyst tried to think of it. His sire had already counted everything logical he could think. "I don't know, sire. I can't think of anything."

Mongule turned around with his hands behind his back. "Not surprising, you can't understand a man like him with the limits of your logical mind." He answered smugly. "Think about it, if there's nothing _logical_ that he wants, then that means he wants something else, something beyond logic: 'purpose'..."

"'Purpose'? I don't understand, sir."

"He is a tool without a use, a weapon without a wielder. It would be a waste to leave such potential loyalty to be squandered away…"

"But sire, can't you just buy his loyalty like other mercenaries, or threaten him into our service?"

"No, not this one..."

* * *

Naruto…

* * *

What was on the other side was an interesting change…

"Aya…?" he questioned surprised.

"Nice to see you again. Oh my…" she laughed in silently. "We just seem to meet when we least expect it." she continued with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned and pulled her in quickly before checking outside. "Were you followed?"

"No, I was not… I was sent to bring you this new armor." She returned presenting a set of light-weight armor. It has intricate metal plating on the arms, shoulders, chest and back, offering good protection. The pants were also plated at the knees, legs and shins. She also presented a set of boots. "I chose them myself, I think these will fit your very well."

He gave them a look testing the metal and giving them a carful eye. "It's pretty rigid and rusty, but these plates are going to cause problems for flexibility…" he commented to see her face only to find a sad, disappointed look. He sighed and leaned in and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you. It's great." He said grinning.

She returned a shocked look before smiling back. She instantly closed the distance between them and planted a kiss on his lips.

Naruto's eyebrows rose in shock as his senses were going wild for some reason. He wanted to turn back, to remove himself from the kiss but she held his head and neck in a vice grip with her hands preventing him from separating. He struggled weakly but felt himself losing to temptation.

'_It's been so long… frustration is so hard I can't stand it… I just want… I need this so much…'_ thoughts seem to spring in his mind one moment after the other as a shudder run down his body and his found himself returning the kiss and even exploring her body.

"(Knock)(Knock)"

"Who's that?" he asked as they broke the kiss but she wasn't letting go and continued to explore his body with her hands.

"I don't care…" she announced as she planted kissed on his head before getting on his lap, facing him and pulled his head in her cleavage. "Just ignore them and they'll go away."

"(Knock)(Knock)"

"They aren't leaving." He returned with a pause and gave a peek at the door.

"Don't get distracted..." she said lifting his head to stare at her purple-green eyes. She wrapped her arms around his torso and started grinding into him and bouncing in his lap slightly.

He let it go and traveled one of his hands down her back and on her ass and gave it a squeeze before tracing its firm roundness. He was losing himself to ecstasy.

"(Knock)(Knock)"

"Oh for fuck's sake!" he called frustrated, in one move he got up and dumped Aya on the floor for his sudden movement. "Oh sorry…"

(Knock)(Knock)

"Oh you bastard!" he called back angrily before marching angrily to the door. "When I'm going to be done with you, you'll need every doctor in this whole frickin' planet!"

He opened the door with a huff before sicking his mouth on the pest at the door. "What the hell is wrong with you! Are you stupid or is your brain broke! If I'm not answering then I don't care! Get out!" he slammed the door in whoever's face.

"(Knock)(Knock)" He had only gotten a few feet away.

He gritted his teeth and sighed palming his face.

He returned and opened the door in frustration and actually got a look at the person. "What!" he asked sharply.

It was a female by the looks, long auburn hair and slightly purple skin, he recognized her as the one that washed his shoulders. She was dressed in a rather skimpy, in a top that barely covered her breasts and a loincloth that covered her lower parts. She gave him a tired annoyed glare.

He cleared his voice feeling awkward. "What?" he asked considerably quieter.

"Food, drinks, service." She returned presenting a cart.

"N-no thanks, I did't order that." He returned.

"It's not a request." She pushed it in and forced her way past him.

"Hey-! Wait a second! You can't just-!" he tried to voice his disapproval but she ignored him completely and waltz in.

Naruto saw that Aya was already on her feet and freshened herself up.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm the maid. It's my job to clean up after you, now if you'll let me do my job, we can both get this over with." She told him indignantly.

"Really? REALLY? Right now?" he asked rubbing his head feeling a migraine. _'This just can't get any more frustrating...'_

"It's alright,she's just doing her job, besides we can catch up later, you have a match today." She returned with a smile.

"(Sigh) yeah, the match…"

"Don't worry, it's not a deathmatch so just rough him up a little and it will all be over before you know it."

"Hah… yeah."

"I guess I'm done." said the maid as she left the food and came from the bathroom. "Unless there's anything else you might want?" she asked placing her hands on her sides.

"N-no, no thanks." He returned.

"I'll go with you then." Added Aya.

They both left the room one after the other leaving a very frustrated ninja.

"Damn this sucks… I just want to get this over with." He grit his teeth getting annoyed at all this crap. He made a quick set of handseals and stopped at the last one… "Too far away… " he let his hands down and rested his head on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "I've got to keep it together…" He closed his eyes and tried to look into his mind.

He felt a few flashes run in his face but nothing really tangible. As he focused his breathing he tried to relax and break down whatever barrier was keeping him from stabilizing his bijuu chakra.

But he just couldn't hold on to it. He then sighed and closed his eyes. "I just have to risk it, sage mode always helped me stabilize and control my chakra better."

He allowed as much natural energy as he could to try to control the vortex of messed up chakra in his seal and for his troubles it was actually paying off, the more natural chakra he pulled the more he could feel Kurama's chakra getting closer to his hold and actually bringing it together.

When he felt a good portion in his grasp he pulled it into one single place and kept it together with the seal, making a pocket of chakra he could pull from. 'Let's try it.' He pulled the chakra and indeed he felt the chakra running in his body.

When he opened his eyes his powers felt replenished.

His eyes turned to his hands because he felt something strange about them. When he looked his eyes widened; his hands had turned turned slightly black but his knuckles had some kind of growth to them almost like spikes coming out when he made fists.

He made his way to the mirror, he was even more surprised. His whole body had turned some kind of organic very thin plates on them, in areas like his elbows, feet and knees had specific plates, but maybe harder ones for hitting.

His eyes however were slitted and red, like his fox mode, yet now there was some black pigmentation around his eyes, and when he opened his mouth he noticed that the teeth looked sharper like they could bite and rip through flesh in a blink.

He smirked before looking around the room and saw a life sized training dummy slightly bigger than him. "That will do…"

He walked over to it and have it a good kick to the legs sweeping its feet from under it, and breaking the metal inside that acted as bone. He didn't stop there as he assaulted the dummy with a barrage of punches and heard the metal skeleton breaking inside. He grinned his teeth and narrowed his eyes before delivering a powerful uppercut to the dummy's head breaking it off its body.

He relaxed his body before walking to the dummy head and lifting it up in his hands. He examined it for a seconds before he squeezed in his hands making it burst in his hands. "Who's next?"

* * *

Earth

* * *

"I- impossible…."

The ground was riddled with broken statues.

"Heh…(boom!)(crack!)" One powerful punch later and the barrier separating them shattered like glass.

"Stay away!"

"Now let's have a little talk…"

"AGHHAA!"

"Why are you screaming? I haven't even touched you... _yet._"

* * *

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Omake – **This omake has been brought to you by sithmaster56a in collaboration with DarkShadowRaven, enjoy.

* * *

**Its one messed up universe**

_'thoughts'_

_**'demon thoughts'**_

"_non English conversation"_

"English conversation"

"**radio/phone"**

* * *

disclaimer: sithmaster56a and darkrevanshadow do not own the characters, settings, universe or ideas portrayed or used in the following work of fanfiction. They are own by DC and the current right holders of Naruto. sithmaster56a would like to win the lottery.

* * *

Actions and events in this omake will have little to no bearing on pregress of the main story and happens at a undefined time

* * *

-start-

* * *

A deathly silence settled in the Javelin.

"What happened to you anyway?" Diana asked as she put a plaster on his forehead, to cover a small cut that he had failed to cover with a plaster himself.

"Well-" Naruto started only to be talked over by Hawkgirl.

"That's a no brainer. Cheetah flashed him and shoved his ass out the window… again" Hawkgirl stated critically. She didn't hate the ninja, she just had a problem with his lack of… 'commitment' when it came to catching the bad guys... well one bad girl really.

"Ha ha, very funny… annoying little teme." Naruto responded annoyed keeping the last part to himself.

"I don't know what you just said, but by your tone, I probably like it. And stop being a pest about it! What is your deal! Can't you complete one simple capture operation?" called back Hawkgirl in her you're-an-idiot tone.

"Would you cut me some slack!" He called back irritated. "What do you want me to do? Drag her by her tail with a water pistol?"

"I don't care if you need a dog-man! This is no place for crying hearts! Just do your job..." She returned angrily before smirking. "At least it's better then last time..." She called back smugly.

"Shut your trap!" he called back in a grumble.

"Well last time was quite… hilarious. Wasn't it?" Diana asked jokingly with a small lady like smile.

"Yeah. That was a good one! He ended up handcuffed to a radiator in his underwear." Hawkgirl laughed heartily at the flustered and angry blond between the heroines.

"Ahaha, wha-what was his excuse again?" wonder woman asked, trying to keep her giggles in.

"She 'surprised him'." The winged hero said calming slightly and making quotation gestures as she spoke.

"Very fucking funny! Let me see what you do when you get your ass fricasseed by two tasers, a stun gun and enough tranquilizer darts to knock out a horse, then we'll see who's got their goose cooked me or you!"

"Sure we will… was this before or after she convinced you to strip?"

"Hey! She stripped me! **I** am the victim here!" he exclaimed at the two madly laughing women.

"E-enough Hawkgirl, I think our friend has had enough humiliation for a day." said Diana trying to drown the laughter.

"Why? All I want to know is if he has a thing for furries." Hawkgirl interjected, laughing at the slight blush she got from Diana and Naruto.

"Why? You hoping he's interested in feathers?" Flash, the current pilot decided to add his two cents, after being cut off by the winged hero every time he had tried to poke fun at Naruto earlier in the conversation. "Jealous much? I thought Cheetah was supposed to be Diana's archenemy."

"Right on!" This comment got a laugh from Naruto, Wonder Woman seemed to be ignoring it.

"Just keep your face on the windshield, flyboy." But if you were Hawkgirl you'd be noticing the barely perceptible stare from Diana at Hawkgirl who was flushed from anger and embarrassment. "What would a guy with no experience in women know?"

"Huh?" was the stupefied response that was given by the others.

Diana felt slightly bad for Shayera and decided to help her out.

"Regardless, it seems strange that you are the one that seems to cross paths with her the most. It's like you're targeting each other." she said with a sly almost teasing tone, while receiving a gracious and curious look from Hawkgirl

"I don't know… coincidence?" Shadowman returned trying to seem unimpressed.

"There's a limit to coincidence. I'm telling you man, maybe she has a thing against you, maybe she's stalking you…" Flash called out, making him slump back in his seat with in a sigh.

"You know I think something happened between them." wonder woman said slyly, glancing suspiciously at the now nervous Shadowman.

"hehehe-huh- (bam)"

Shadowman suddenly dropped face first out of his seat to the floor of the cabin.

The other two passengers were startled and instantly moved to check on him. Finding him alive and breathing, they sat him up finding him with a rather angry look on his face.

"are you-" Hawkgirl started.

"TEME! SHE DID IT AGAIN!" he roared as he was held up by his comrades, who shied away from him.

* * *

20 minutes later...

* * *

Diana had agreed to get Naruto to his apartment, the jinchuriki was a bit hesitant to agree but after some forcefulness on the part of his comrades he agreed.

Flash had quickly changed him after, in one of the strangest events of the day, talking Hawkgirl and wonder woman out of doing it.

"So it's a matter of pride?" wonder woman asked with Naruto held bridal style by her as she approached his apartment door.

They had continued to discuss cheetah, Naruto having disclosed the fact that she kept...'drugging' him and then having her way with him, luckily she had keep him dressed, excluding the time he was handcuffed. Not that he admitted that to her, he left it out, how can a self respecting ninja admit to being 'handled' by a non-ninja, he was going to take that to the grave before admitting it.

"ehehe...yeah. I don't want to talk about it." he admitted. "...could you not carry me like this?"

"Why what's wrong with this? Are you hurt?"

"Oh, no, I'm not feeling anything yet. It's just kinda of embarrassing." Naruto muttered blushing slightly.

"How so?" Diana asked a spark of mischief in her eyes.

Naruto having spotted this groaned, thinking she felt like letting her hair down.

"Well I can walk, you know."

"Oh" there was a rather long and awkward pause. "...I'll put you down then." Diana said finally.

"Thanks." he said as he stood rather unsteadily, before his right leg buckled for a second.

"Careful." wonder woman said as she grabbed him and held him close.

"Thanks" the blond man said as he turned to face her, looking into her face, and realizing the distance between them had been shortened.

The dark haired princess however seemed to be continuing to close the space between them, seemingly lost in his eyes. The blond Uzumaki seemed to be more concerned by the developing redness on her cheeks and her steadily closing eyes than the gradual reduction of distance between their faces.

Just as the Amazonian princess was about to make a great and difficult leap in her life...she felt a hand on her forehead which then moved to her cheek.

Startled she opened her almost closed eyes, to see Naruto staring intently at her, so close she could feel his breath on her ever reddening face.

"Diana? I-"

Naruto was interrupted by the rather sudden super powered push he received from her, which sent him sprawling to the floor outside his door.

"I-I...I want to move at my own pace...ok?" she whispered embarrassed to the down ninja as she turned and rushed away.

There was a minute of silence in the hallway.

_'That's my ramen!'_ thought the ninja as he tried to make the stars stop spinning.

"**Brat are you alright?" **asked the curious voice of his 'life companion' as the kitsune described it.

_'If you consider breaking your ass 'alright' then yes, I think so, she shoved me pretty hard though.'_

"**I know...I'm not sure why she looked about to fall asleep."**

_'What did she say before she ran off?'_

"**Something about doing it out herself or her own pace. I'm not too sure" **Kurama thought that it might have been her trying to make a move on him, but that seemed a bit...sudden and the shove threw the demon through a loop.

He just groaned in response and fiddled with his apartment keys, his fine motor control seemed to be a bit off.

"Hey Naruto!" he heard the voice of Sam call from the top of the stairs.

"Oh...hi boss. What are you doing here?" he asked scratching the back of his head, and wincing as his keys scratched his neck.

"Don't tell me you forgot! We've got an award ceremony to go to in half an hour and you're not even ready!" Sam observed now towering over her taller employee, who was now cowering against his apartment door.

"I'll" he paused to clear his throat. "I'll get changed now." he muttered doing his best to placate her, he proceeded to unlock his apartment and held the door open for her.

"Something's different about you Naruto. " she said giving him a judging look.

"R-really?" asked the ninja twitching all over from full body pins and needles.

"Yes, I'm a reporter; it's my job to read people. That tired tone in your voice, those blood shot eyes, that slumped posture." She counted seeing the young man look a little worried. "Have you been drinking?"

"W-what? No! I'm just not feeling so great. Must have caught a cold or something." He answered just a little relieved.

"Hmm, well release it(cold) and get ready." She returned not convinced.

_'Great, I'm stalked by an oversized cat, I've got no respect from my teammates and my boss thinks I'm an alcoholic, can this day get any worse?'_ he wondered opening the door.

She entered calmly, as he only now got a decent look at the elegant dress she was wearing.

"Wow! You look amazing!" he gasped starting to stare at her.

"Why thank you." she commented, coyly. "But you're in too much trouble to get out with flattery. Now get changed or I'll change you myself."

Naruto wasn't sure if the smile on her face was the sort he got from cheetah or the kind he'd get from a woman that was going to make sure he was going to be speaking in a higher pitch then normal for the rest of the night.

"Right away chief!" he said snapping to attention and hurrying to get changed.

* * *

In the javelin...

* * *

Flash saw Diana looking nervous, unfocused and fidgety.

"Diana are you ok? You look all hot and bothered?...and I don't mean this as a come on." he asked concerned from the pilots seat.

"She's fine!" their winged comrade stated firmly. "I'm sure the kid just made her feel stupid or something."

"I suppose that's experience talking." wonder woman rebuked.

Flash did not miss the sparks flying between the two heroines.

_'this...is freaky. What the hell is going on?'_

* * *

_To be continued…_


	37. Ch 32 Warworld: Enemies and Frienemies

"talk"

'thoughts(demon conversation)'

'_private thoughts'_

"_**demonic voice**"_

I don't own 'Naruto' anime or manga, nor do I own 'Justice League'. This is just a story, my story with beta-reader **Sithmaster56a **for the fans to read.

* * *

**Chapter 32: WarWorld: Enemies and Frienemies…**

* * *

**Earth**

* * *

"Is this it?" asked someone.

"..."

"Answer."

"y-yes…"

The figure smirked and ran their hands over their object of attention. "Is it finished?"

"n-no. It needs a source of power."

"Don't worry about that. Can you do it?" they asked.

"N-no, only he could do it or even come close to it…"

"Your master is dead, little girl."

The now girl's eyes widened in shock. '_Impossible…_'. "Y-you, you're lying!"

"I have no reason to lie, you probably knew it too… you just didn't want to admit it."

Her shoulders slumped, sure they weren't the best master/student relationship but she still admired him. Then her eyes hardened. "If what you say is true, then I need your help…"

"Why would I help you?"

"Because this can benefit both of us."

They shared a few looks between them searching for lies. "I'm listening…"

* * *

**Planet Refueling…**

* * *

"Agh! This is hopeless! None of these damn databases give us anything useful!" Hawkgirl almost screamed in frustration.

"Keep searching, something is bound to come up." said Lantern rubbing his eyes.

"I know, I know… but… I just can't focus…" complained the heroine. This was paperwork and when you spend so much time on the field you loose the basic abilities like reading without falling asleep. Damn the paperwork! They were the A-team not the paperboys!

"You have to. I know you're worried, so am I! But the more time we lose the greater the distance between us and them." Returned Lantern giving her a concerned look.

"I know the drill, I'm a detective! The first hours of a kidnapping are the most crucial, after the first 48 hours pass, the chances of finding the hostage and the kidnapper drop by 70%... and that's just on the ground." She recited.

"Don't worry so much… if we can't find anything here, now. I'll notify the Guardians on Oa, they owe us one and I'm sure they're eager to get it off their chests. All the lanterns in all the quadrants of the known Universe will be on a look out for them. There'll be no place to hide for those scumbags!" stated Lantern striking a pose with his fist and flashing his ring dangerously.

"Right, let's bring them home." She returned. As she scanned the pages she couldn't get one thought out of her head. _'Hang on, don't do anything stupid…'_

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

_The team had been able to follow Green Lantern thanks to J'onn who had focused his mind on Lanterns track as soon as the Manhunters had cuffed him. It was a lucky move, otherwise it would have taken a very long time for the Martian to reestablish a link. _

"_Alright, destination established, time of arrival: 7 hours." said Superman pushing some buttons. "You can take a break Hawkgirl, I'll take it from here."_

"_Got it, setting the ship on Auto-pilot and releasing steering." She returned relinquishing manual control to the ship and Superman. _

_As she did, she took a break while the others were chatting and went to freshen herself in the bathroom._

_On her return, she caught a glimpse of Shadowman, he was looking intently out the viewports at space like a little kid would at a television screen. _

_She got a small smirk on her face and sneaked up behind him. "If you stare too much, you'll go blind." She told him from behind. _

_He flinched and turned around quickly only to be flicked on the nose with her middle finger. "Ouch!"_

"_Hehehe…" She laughed at his annoyed funny face._

"_That was not funny." He snapped at her. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask. How are the windows not breaking? I mean glass is not so hard to shatter, is it?" He asked._

"_This, is not glass." She answered knocking on the glass and barely making a sound. "It's a new form of carbon crystal similar to diamond. It's so hard even your thick head won't be enough to even crack it." She returned patting his head._

_The ninja glared at her. "Do I look like a dog?" he asked slapping her hand away. _

"_Maybe with a few lessons and a collar." She commented cheekily._

"_Bitch… and I mean that in both ways." He turned back to space and stared at the display of stars and lights coming from different suns in awe. "Suggoy…(trans. : Awesome)" he said out of the blue, he was truly amazed, so much that he didn't even care what he was saying. This was just beautiful. _

_Hawkgirl smirked, she knew what that reaction meant. "Is this your first time in space?"_

"_Hm? Yeah, this is soo awesome, I never thought in a million years that you can actually travel between worlds… hell I didn't even know there were other worlds!" he answered a little more excited._

"_It sounds like you've been sleeping under a rock all this time." She teased with a smirk._

"_Oi, is that supposed to mean something?" he asked with a sharply pount._

"_Not at all." She replied. "Actually I'm quite impressed you're taking this so well…" she added. _

"_Eh?... how so?" he asked curious. _

"_Well back on my home planet, the first time flying in space is like… well like driving a car for the first time… or your first plane flight, or even… doing it for the first time with someone you like..." she said with a smirk making his eyes widen. "It's like a whole new experience that changes your perspective."_

"_Really?" he asked. "Like how?"_

"_Well, we used to call it the 'maiden voyage' for all new rookies. It usually ended with some hot-shots puking their guts out, a few panic attacks or space dementia or some other weird reactions… "_

"_W-wow… that's tough, what about you?" he asked _

"_Well, the first time I traveled, I was a bit uneasy…" she spoke carefully. 'There is noo way I'm going to tell him that I threw up 3 times, got a panic attack and almost peed myself… NO WAY IN HELL! I'm taking that to the grave!' "I mean it was a piece of cake for me since I'm not some show off like those guys…" she added._

''_Uneasy', my ass. Why do I feel like she's trying to pull my leg?' he wondered giving her a disbelieving look on his face. _

"… _I guess you must have a knack for this kind of intense stuff." She finished._

"_I guess it's because I've seen a lot of weird stuff in my life… so at this point, I don't think anything can really surprise me…" he said actually widening his eyes at seeing a purple nebula with a orange sun for a few seconds. "Still it's so beautiful…"_

"_You'd think that… but without the layer of protection screens, the solar ration would cook you alive." She said giving it a look herself. _

_His eyes widened slightly, at that. "Space is dangerous…"_

"_Yeah, you wish it could stay this beautiful, but there are so many worse things in space that you wish you had never peeked through the looking glass to begin with…" she added before placing her hand on his shoulder. "Just stick close to me, alright?"_

_He returned a one of his grins at her. "Got it…"_

* * *

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

She returned back to reality and continued looking through the files. "You think he's going to be alright?" she asked.

"I'm very sure they all are." Answered GL. "Superman and J'onn aren't going to let him get in trouble." Of course he knew who she was talking about, he knew enough about Superman to know he could take care of himself and J'onn proved his resourcefulness not too long ago. Naruto was a whole different thing.

She actually laughed at that. "I know they will, but that guy has the crappy luck of always getting into trouble. "

"That's true. It's that loose cannon of mouth that always does it." He said.

"When I see him again, I'm going to beat that out of him."

* * *

**WarWorld**

* * *

Naruto finally got over his little staring contest with the mirror and looked at the armor he got from Aya.

It looked like a combination of a space suit and combat armor in one package. It had plates on the shoulders, forearms, chest and back, legs and knees; the footwear was imcluded in the suit so he didn't have to worry about boots. Though the armor felt flexible it was a little too big for his size, the footwear was a little discomforting since he couldn't move his legs freely due to the shin guards attached to it, his feet felt cramped. His hands also had armor on the forearms and extended over his hand before it branched out to his fingers slightly, but the palm was free and flexible. In all it felt really sturdy yet flexible, but he wasn't used to it, especially the constricting feel to it, which was why every now and then he pulled the suit at his neck feeling the tightness even though it was purely imaginary.

"Damn, even a monkey wouldn't wear this suit. What kind of ninja would wear crap like this? Or any kind of suit?" He hated suits, he had nothing against their style, but he felt constricted in them, like his body couldn't breathe properly.

As he finished dressing, he noticed the absence of any kind of head-wear or helmet. "Where's the helmet?" he wondered looking around. As if one command the suit came to life.

"Woooww…" cried Naruto in surprise as a compartment on his back opened and pieces of metal starting covering his head like a hand before more pieces clicked into place ending with a face mask with eyeholes and red glass visor, some pieces of armor made a support covering his exposed neck like a collar. He felt a little panicked because the same feeling of constraint returned, this time with the fear of not being able to breath, but surprisingly, he could. After calming down he moved his head around confirming the ability to move freely.

"Damn, this feels weird…" he said placing his gloved hands on his face and feeling them stop on the face-mask.

"This feels… awesome!" he moved around trying to make a pose to the mirror. "I am the…uh… Steelman!... nonono…. I'm… The IRON SHINOBI!... no... um, I am the Cyber NARUTO!" he posed like what he dubbed as moved around, the panic and fear seemed to leave him and his inner child woke up and admired his new 'toy'.

After a few poses, a few laughs and some one-liners, he finally got it together. "Well that was fun, now to get this off and-…(cling) ara?" he wondered as he tried to pull the helmet off but it didn't budge. "What the? No way. How? How do you get this thing off?" he pulled but to no avail except the pain of his neck being pulled off. "Come on! Get off you piece of trash!" he struggled around.

"Oh fuck! I must have touched something… ugha… I can't breath!" he staggered to the door trying to pull his helmet.

As the door opened automatically he tripped on something and tried to prepare for the impact with the ground but it never came.

"Aghh! What in the name of…?" said an all too familiar voice. He had fallen on someone and tried to stand up.

"You! What do you think you're…?"

"H-help! I can't take this thing off! I can't breath!" he said in alarm trying to pull the helmet off.

"What? Is it stuck?" she asked getting off the ground and trying to help him get it off.

"Y-yes!"he called as he tried running at the wall and rammed the helmet against it. "Ahh my head!" He only succeeded in getting a headache.

His legs were quickly swept from under him and hr fell on the ground on his back only to have someone grab the helmet from behind and try to yank it off with their bare hands.

"It's really stuck!" She let go but tried to take it from the front instead and to use her feet as leverage on something.

"Hey, hey! TIME OUT!" called the ninja.

"What?" she asked.

He pointed down at his groin where her foot was menacingly close to.

"Oh… sorry." This time she bent down and try to twist the helmet off. "How is this?"

"Feels like I'm about to pass… out…"

"Wait!" She stopped. "Did you place it on or did it autonomously activate?" she asked.

"W-wha-?"

She started to furiously shake him back and forth trying to keep him awake… "Did you put it on or did it turn on by itself?!"

"Uh-… -self…" he managed to whisp out before losing consciousness.

She started to panic before pulling his head forward and started to feel in the back of the neck finally finding a flap, she lifted it up and pressed a button.

The effect was instantaneous as the helmet disassembled back in its containment unit leaving the ninja's sweaty bear face in her chest.

She checked his pulse and confirmed that he was still breathing. She sighed in relief.

After a few moments, she gave him a serious look before turning into one of annoyance.

"How long are you going to sleep on my chest?" she asked before giving him a good shove into the hard ground.

"Ugh… what?" he said out loud, his mind coming back and checking on his face and glad to find the touch of flesh again. "Oh, thank Kami, I thought I was going to die."

"Your mask has a breather. You were just hyperventilating from panic." She said standing up.

He gave her a look as he stood up and finally recognized her. "Oh, you're the cleaning lady! Thanks a lot for the help..." he tired to say.

"Save it. I need you to listen…" she said before turning her head to the side in haste before returning her attention to him and pushing him to the wall in a surprise kiss.

Naruto was literally stunned, he did not expect that at all.

The world around him was lost, he didn't hear anything he didn't see anything…

Until some huge gorilla of a man stepped in, pulled the young woman away forcefully. "I said: 'He's up to a fight. Finish up later, bitch!'" he growled in anger, slapping her harshly.

Naruto's senses caught up before feeling his blood boil and eyes turn fire. "Hey, fat ass!" he called before punching the guy straight in the face, and grabbed his head with his hands and pulled it down as his knee came up delivering a hard impact to his forehead knocking the bulk out bleeding on the ground a little.

He then rushed to the girl and pulled her up seeing her bruised face.

"You shouldn't have done that…" she said, cupping the bruise.

"Whatever, let's get out of here!" he called starting to pull her.

"It's useless, even if you find your friends, you can't escape this hell hole!" she argued.

"We won't know until we try…!" he argued back trying to sneak a peek around a corner.

"But they have tried and failed!"

"I can't just give up!" he snapped in anger.

She was surprised how his eyes turned red and the whites turned black but pulled herself together. "You don't have to… Listen to me… I don't have time… Just get to the arena and buy some time…" she told him.

"It sounds like you know something." He pointed out, giving her a look.

"I'm just looking out for you. I need your help." She stated.

He gave her a long look; there was definitely something off about her. She was suspicious as heck. "What am I supposed to do?" he asked.

"Survive." she returned giving him a serious look. "Get to the arena and win… and beat Kurgo in 7 cycles." She said running away.

"7 what? Hey!" he called to her but she was already gone. "Damn it…" he cursed angrily.

'_Screw that… I'm gonna have a look around anyway…'_ he said as he started skulking through the corridors.

He avoided guards both living and strange robots.

'_Damn, they really are everywhere…'_ he cursed as he looked around.

As he tried to back track he found that that path was also blocked.

'_Damn! I can't turn back either! But how are they boxing me in?' _He wondered, but his eyes landed on small device in a corner that looked deceptively familiar. _'Is that a…? Security camera?! Shit! No wonder they know where patrol, they've been looking at me the whole time!'_ He thought in shock and anger. _'Must find a blindspot!'_

* * *

**Security room**

* * *

A figure stood over the two guards as they stared at the cameras from their seats.

He stared with interest while the others looked around very bored.

"Anything to report?" asked the figure interested staring at the cameras.

"No, sir, nothing to report." answered one of the guards pressing some buttons without even looking at the keyboards.

"Good…"

Naruto suddenly turned a corner and just disappeared.

The person's eyebrow rose and searched the cameras. "Where did he go?"

"Where did who go?" asked the other guard curiously.

The person sighed lowering their head. "Never mind…"

* * *

**Naruto**

* * *

'_Phew… that worked.'_ He thought before starting to crawl on the ceiling, out of the camera's view.

'_I got to find Superman and get out of here.' _he thought as he increased the pace but still careful enough to avoid any cameras that might spot him.

As he made his way through wherever he was heading, he had no idea. He heard noise get closer and closer, it sounded like a lot of people cheering.

At one point he stopped as he heard the sound of some kind of march. It turned out there was a group of 20 guards coming down the halls. They all spoke in some kind of language that he strangely understood.

"Hell, why do we have to make these damn security patrols anyway? Isn't that what those droids are for?" asked one.

"It's because we're cheap labor and expendable, the droids cost more than we get paid in a year." Returned the other.

"They why the hell is Lord Mongule still buying them?" the other guard returned.

"You must be new…" returned another guard. "Down here, you don't get your average grunts, some of these guys are so strong they can break a man in two…" he added as some of the newbies started to sweat bullets.

"…you're just pulling my leg aren't cha?"

"No, he's not. " added an older guard with scars to match. "You kiddies don't know this, but Champ Draga, he used to be the biggest troublemaker you'd ever seen. This was before Mongule got the droids… Draga used to beat every guard that tried to push him to a bloody pulp… it was so bad that the guards started to fear Draga more than Mongule…." Said the guard taking a pause. "… than one day, I heard Draga managed to buy and threaten a handful of guards and tried to stage an uprising…" He explained.

"… so what happened, did Draga win?" asked the cocky newbie curiously.

One of the guards rolled his eyes. "(Sigh) No dumbass! If he did then we wouldn't be here, would we?"

"… oh… yeah."

The veteran laughed a little. "Tha'ts the story I heard anyway, no one knows what really happened. All I know is that Draga started to fight that day and win every round." He continued.

"Story? You mean this never happened?" asked the newbi.

"I didn't say that it did or didn't. But the guards that were supposedly with Draga all disappear one. There is no real account of what happened, nothing in the news ever got leaked, it's like a tale you hear down here..."

They were right under Naruto right now, and he heard every word trying to remember it for later, right now he had to become invisible.

The swallowed his fear away. "W-well it's a good thing you've got me to around." commented another

"Oh no…" sighed another.

"Yep, best marksman in the new brigade…"

"Biggest loudmouth too…" said another making the other laugh.

"Haha… very funny. But you'll see, when the roof starts coming down, the only guy that's gonna be stading is…" He pulled a particle blaster and aimed it up. "(**bang**)(**bang**)(**bang**) ME!"

"Careful you idiot!" called another guard.

"(**Boom**!)" the blasts missed the ninja by a few inches. _'KUSO! That was close…' _he sighed in relief. "(**crack**)" he turned to the ceiling and saw that it was starting to seriously crack. _'Oh ooo…'_

The captain of the guards turned to the newbie and delivered a disciplinary punch. "You moron! That blaster is set for rapid fire! You could have killed us all!"

(**crack**)

They only heard the cracks for a second before a part of the ceiling fell down bringing with it a surprised shinobi that fell on the backs of a few guards.

After the grunts from the guards, and the dust cloud made by the rubble. The guards took a moment to notice the ninja who was laying on the unconscious bodies of their fellow guards.

The guards stared in surprise at the ninja, who proceeded to give them a long stare before looking around acting surprised.

"I don't suppose we fellows can tell me where the bathroom is?" He laughed out still attempting innocence smile before looking to see all weapons aimed at his head. "Yeeeah, I guess not." He sighed with small grin on his face, he brought his hands together very quickly and made a few clones.

The guard's eyes widened in surprise. "What the-?"

They didn't have time to finish as they found themselves attacked by the copies with more being made.

The clones attacked with simple taijutsu, kicks and punches to their unprotected faces.

"**(bang)(bang)(bang)**"

The guards quickly recovered from the surprise and started using their weapons while some did some plain hand to hand fighting, failing badly.

Clones were exploding left and right making a cloud of smoke covering the hall. When the smoke cloud finally settled their eyes widened the man had disappeared but about 12 bodies were on the floor with another 10 standing.

"The hell? Where is he?!" one wondered in panic seeing his fallen comrades.

One of the braver one stepped forward and checked the guards. "They're still alive but they need medical attention."

"What do we do?" asked one.

"We split up. " said the captain of the guard. "We'll split up. I'll take five and search for him, the rest, go find reinforcements. You, you, you, you and you with me" He handpicked five of them and started going down a corridor. The other did the same but took the other way.

As the group advanced. They heard a cheering coming getting closer but getting more boos than cheers.

"What could be holding up the match?" wondered a guard.

"I don't know, and I don't give damn!" said another guard.

"I wasn't talking to you, dumbass." He snapped.

"Screw you!" snipped back.

"Everyone shut up!" ordered the captain.

Finally they came upon a crossroads. "Where does that lead?" asked the captin.

"The charging station for the droids, sir." Returned a guard after some hesitation.

"And there?" he pointed at the right.

"That leads to the nobles veranda." Returned the same guard.

The captain had to think things over and breathed in. "That'll do…"

He pointed his gun and fired the weapon at the video camera blowing it up, before turning it to the other in the hall blowing it also up.

"Sir? What is it? What happened?" asked the guards in panic pointing their guns in all directions.

The captain lowered his weapon and let it fall to the floor before turning around slowly before bursting into at one of the guard and punched him hard in the face. He didn't stop there as stepped to the another guard and punched him into the wall with a few punches to the gut and face.

The other three were just getting over their shock.

"Captain! What's happening? What are you doing?" asked one of the three remaining guards trying to point his weapon at his commanding officer.

The captain merely slapped the weapon away with his hand before pulling the guard in by the collar for another punch to the face.

The two remaining guards aimed their weapons and started firing one after the other but the captain ducked to the ground and grasped the fallen weapon. He aimed quick and shot both the guards in the legs.

"(Ughaaa!)" the screamed in pain and fell to the ground bleeding.

The captain got up fast and before they knew it, he was on them and delivering kicks to their heads knocking them unconscious.

When he was sure no one was getting up, he was suddenly shrouded in smoke before revealing the ninja Uzumaki Naruto.

"That takes care of this group." He then felt a glimpse of memories. _'And that takes care of the other. I was lucky I was able to make the switch in the smoke while no one was looking. I had to take them all out quietly before they snitched me and sounded the alarm.'_

He turned back to where he had come in. "Let's see which way should I go? Maybe there's a way out through the assembly, but that veranda filled with nobles, whoever those are, I could change into one of them and sneak out… " He concluded seriously.

He turned around and looked through one of the guard's pockets. "Bingo, this will do just fine."

"Already, let's do this. Ugly head… or whatever this thing is, I go left... weird writing on the back, I go right." He declared flipping the coin in the air.

The coin hit the ground spinning. "And… ugly head it is. So left." He turned to leave but stopped and pocketed the coin. "I better take this. You never know when you're going to need a direction device."

As he sneaked through the assembly he noticed that there was just the bare minimum of visible light. Also, some kind of robots were hanging on some metallic contraptions, probably recharging.

_'Hm, all sleeping, I guess.'_ He noted moving his hands in front of a droid's would-be face. _'didn't know toasters could sleep…'_

As he made his way deeper through the mechanical things, he noted a hall at the end, probably an exit.

"Finally, I've got to move fast…" he spoke.

As he moved to the exit, he saw a small red dot moving about on the floor. He gave it little interest until the little thing got to his leg and started going up. Just as it moved another dot appeared also moving towards him, and another and another. Each giving a small fine hiss.

As he turned around slowly, he found more lights on his body followed by more and more lasers turning him into a glowing beacon.

"Aww shit…"

"Intruder alert. Intruder alert. Intruder alert. Lethal Force Approved."

* * *

**Fueling planet**

* * *

"Lantern! I think I found something!" called Hawkgirl.

"What?" asked the green guardian approaching.

"This little file, at first it I thought it was just a normal communication address for the docking database input but look at this." She pointed at few sets of numbers.

He looked at it, it was just a random series of numbers. "I don't see anything."

"Look at them again. Don't these coordinates look familiar!?" she asked surprised.

He gave it another look and his eyes widened, he read it twice, and a third time to confirm. "This… can't be."

"That's what I was thinking. But it's no mistake, all of the databases are going to the same place." She concluded putting more files on his table.

Lantern gave them a look before turning to her. "It's time to get some answers."

"Then let's go ask 'nicely'." She returned.

As they made their way to the magistrate's office. They were met with four guards blocking their path.

"We need to speak with the magistrate." Said Lantern calmly.

"The magistrate is in an important meeting, he wishes not to be disturbed." answered the guard.

"This won't take long…" returned Hawkgirl trying to push her way in.

But she was pushed back in the chest by the guards who started powering and pointing their guns.

Hawkgirl gave them a glance. "That was your second mistake."

30 seconds later, the guards were sporting bruises with some mild bleeding on the ground unconscious.

* * *

"Was the 'beating them senseless' thing really necessary?" asked Lantern with a sigh.

"He touched my boobs." She answered with no care in the world.

Lantern approached the door and tried to open it with the handle, but to no avail. "It's locked"

"Let me try." The heroine powered her mace and with one swipe blew the look to the door apart.

She marched her way in.

"What is the meaning of this?!" wailed the magistrate.

"We tried knocking." She said as they made their way to his desk.

"We don't want any trouble, we just need some answers." He said throwing the papers in front of the leader.

"These are… very sensitive information! I can't reveal it to anyone!"

"I'm so tired of this crap…" sighed Hawkgirl her patience running thin. "Just tell us or I'll be forced to make him watch as I pull the answers out of you!"

"You beat up my bodyguards! Brake my door and now try to threaten me!?" asked the magistrate in anger and indignation. "I'll have you looked in a cell by the end of the day! And lantern! I'll be logging a formal complaint to the Lantern Corp for- agh!"

Hawkgirl's nerves snapped like a wire and she found herself pulling the fat magistrate out of his chair over his desk and kissing the ground, by his collar.

"I'm sick of your crap! Tell us who you're working for! Who are you giving this information to!?" she yelled at him.

"That would be me…" said a voice from the hallway in the darkness and before they had time to react they found a weight being slammed down on their shoulders pushing them to their knees. "Stand down, Stewart."

John recognized that voice, he heard it more than a few time already. "W-what are you doing here!?...… **Hal Jordan!?**"

* * *

To be- wait

* * *

**Secret location**

* * *

Climbing down some dark murky steps two sentries were descending.

"Egh, even after everything that's happened this place still reeks like a dead corpse."

"What do you expect? This is the very bowls of the world."

"Well it would do some good if at least-" Suddenly the sounds of some rocks drew their attention. "What was that?!" they wondered arms ready.

"I heard it too. Maybe an intruder."

"Let's check it out!"

As they left, one of the walls seemed to distort and melt away like a heavy liquid until two figures walked out of the said wall.

"H-how did you do that?!" asked one in silent excitement. "We were right in their faces!"

"An old trick. These feeble guards are all muscle and no brain. Let's keep going." The person commented taking point.

"B-but, why not take them out? They could come back or sound the alarm."

"No they won't, I already have an illusion placed on them, they'll be lost in these corridors for hours. Hurry up!"

"Then why are we in such a haste?"

"There's something… familiar… approaching…"

* * *

End chapter


	38. Omake2

Omake part 2

* * *

This little side story has been made thanks to the effort and work of sithmaster56a and DarkShadowRaven. The characters belong to their respective creators known as DC comics. This is just a fan story for the fans.

Also this story has no relation to the main story. Please keep that in mind.

* * *

This is one messed up universe

* * *

Naruto stumbled into his bedroom and began searching through the room for the suit, while completely neglecting to look at the bed or at the hook on the back of the door where the suit was hanging.

"Where is it?!" muttered to himself as he desperately searched through his draws and wardrobe wondering if in his earlier rush that day he had forgotten to get it from the cleaners. "oh boy… she's going to kill me." He whined.

He despaired for another 2 minutes while still ignoring the target of his search hanging on the door. He began to panic and was about to start sweating when the suit was pushed into his arms.

"Stop panicking and get undressed!" A woman, with a rather demanding tone ordered him.

He stared at her with bewilderment. Who was this woman? She was dressed and a coat with long straight hair that covered most of her face.

"_Naruto!? Is everything alright in there?_" called Sam from the hall.

"Uh- Fine, fine, just getting dressed."

"_I thought I heard a woman's voice in there!"_ said Sam with a hint of curiosity.

Naruto gave the other occupant a suspicious look, the woman gave him what he assumed was a smile and brought her gloved finger to her lips, signaling discretion.

"Nope, no one here… it must have been the neighbors." He said back never letting his eyes wonder off the person.

"She sounds nosy. Better hurry up, you wouldn't want her to walk in to check, would you?" she asked teasingly.

He stared at the suit with a look of relief before turning a judging eye on the other occupant. "You gonna just stand there and stare?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you? A kid? Just get on with it!" she was really pushy as she leaned on the door

'_Bossy woman.'_ He sighed as he took off his pants and shirt and got facts rose to the surface of his brain, as he felt himself comply:

1. The suit had been hanging on his door the whole time, why did he not look?

2. He needed to hurry Sam was not going to wait patiently forever. And he didn't want to have a noisy night after everything else he's been through.

3. A woman had ordered him to get changed/undress. That was a new one…

4. There was a woman in his room… there was a woman in his room. For some reason he started feeling… self-conscious.

"You're awful with ties aren't you? Here, let me help." the woman lamented as she helped him sort out his tie."There we go…" She finished before giving him a smile. "And… you have no pants."

He realized that he was in his boxers, the suits shirt and his socks and that his hair had been combed back a little.

"eh?" was the confused response he gave her, as he was guided by this woman.

"Your really spacing out aren't you?" the woman continued regaining his attention and giving his tie a sharp tug pulling his face into her teasingly familiar face.

"Cheet-!" he sputtered before she pulled him into a kiss.

After a minute of dominating his mouth she released him and pressed his trousers into his hands.

"That was a sorry for using a little too much toxin on you this time." she said shyly stepping back from him and started looking at his things.

"and the window?" Naruto grumbled as he got one leg in his trousers and struggled to get in it properly as he tried to split his attention on both his trousers and Cheetah.

"hmm...nope." she said over her shoulder with a mischievous look in her eyes and throwing her hat at him.

"Have you been sniffing cat nip again?" he asked with suspicious look.

"Ha, ha. I'm glad to see you alter ego is not much different from your real ego." She said simply checking his place out and dropping her long coat. "Nice place you have here."

"Yes and I'll thank you to forget about all of it." he growled at put the finishing touches on his suit.

She turned sharply on him and crossed the room in a couple of steps, before trying to grab his tie again, only for him to step around her causing her to stumble, but she quickly regained her balance.

"Why the hell would I do that?" she growled at him extending her claws.

Tension filled the air as Naruto assumed a fighting stance.

_"Naruto what's going on in there_?" Sam called through the door.

The room's occupants stared at each other for a moment.

"...I'm on the phone, it's on loud speaker." he called now gesturing franticly to a grinning cheetah to leave.

"_Naruto! We're wasting time here, we need to go. It can't be that important."_ Sam called back through the door.

"Its uh-, my, my girlfriend, Sam! I have to take this call." He returned after a little hesitation.

_"A-alright but wrap it up quick we need to get there fast."_ Sam said with a little pause.

'_He never mentioned being in a relationship before.'_ She thought with a touch of melancholy for some reason.

Naruto turned back to Cheetah who was now rolling around in his bed, she seemed quite happy about it. "What do you think you're doing?! Get off my bed!" he commanded while trying to keep his voice low, making him seem only more funny.

"Make me…" she said getting comfortable.

"You... !" He stopped himself from blowing his top. _'I'm kinda expecting her to yawn and then curl up and go to sleep.'_Naruto thought and then noticed that she was grinning at him again as she started to worm her way under his bed sheets. _'cats.'_

"That or whatever you're planning is not going to work." Naruto stated firmly crossing his arms over his chest.

"Huh?...oh you think I'm trying to get you to go at it with me right now, don't you?" she laughed covering her mouth with her hand. "That would be nice. But what I'm doing is leaving evidence that I've been here." she finished looking very much like the cat with the canary.

Naruto stood there a few moments longer before it sunk in. "Y-you're going to blackmail me?"

"Yep, so either tell the bitch out there to go away or I'll leave a anonymous tip to the blue boys that Cheetah's safe house and her accomplice are here." she said delivering her ultimatum, sitting up from under the covers.

'_I'm dead either way. Sam will crush my balls and then have people going through every tiny aspect of my life to try and find my 'girlfriend', and it won't take them long to discover that I don't really exist. Damn.'_

"And what's with that alchemy stuff you've got in that secret hatch behind the fridge?" she asked curiously.

"Don't change the subject so fast, damn it!" he snapped quickly before returning to his thoughts.

'_On the left we have the police coming and taking me away, searching my place, finding magical ingredients, pictures of people that don't exist and weapons. Then the league finding out about that stuff and Cheetah being here and i'll be on the run or in a cell next to Luthor...or worse that creepy clown guy...though that giant gorilla guy might be a nice cell-mate or neighbor. Though the hair… or is it fur-…'_

_**'OR. You could drag Sam in here and have a little party time!'**_

_'Not happening.'_

_**'Well then make a clone to take care of Sam while you take care of Cheetah.'**_

_'Okay you're not far off with that, but I'm altering your plan for reality's sake and my own.'_

'_**You really are boring...your mum had more attitude than you...and Mito was quite the beast... It seems male Uzumakis are the more innocent ones…' **_the fox sighed like an old man.

Naruto had already started to ignore him. That's how it was with Kurama when he was bored.

"Where did you get this book?" Cheetah stood there holding a copy of one of the icha icha books, she couldn't read it though.

"My godfather wrote it and I think he hid a few dozen in my stuff." he mentioned quickly jumping across the room and snatching it from her before finding somewhere to put it.

She looked at him oddly. "You embarrassed by it or something?"

"Or something." he chuckled nervously finally putting it away before dusting himself off and straightening himself out. "I'm going to leave a clone with you and go out with my employer before she charges in here forcing me to knock her out and mind wipe her or something. Ok?"

"I do know someone who can do the mind wiping." she offered cattily, staring at her claws.

Naruto sighed and created a kage bushin which sat down on his bed. The original was prepared to walk out of the room before he paused. "And if I find a single hair on that bed, I'm shaving you bald…"

"Then I hope we have time for some foreplay." She smirked back at him.

'_I must have gotten some cat nip on me…' _he thought to himself leaving the room.

As he looked around for Sam he spotted her in his kitchen, he walked in and found her on her hands and knees trying to look behind his fridge.

There was a moment of indecision on his part as he stared at her rear moving about but it ended when Kurama made his opinion known.

_**'Nice junk in the trunk.'**_

He coughed instead quite enjoying the way he was frustrating his 'inner demon'.

Sam froze then looked over her shoulder.

"Dropped a ring?" he asked cheekily getting a growl from her as she stood up.

"I thought I saw a bug" she returned rather innocently.

"Hm… first time I see a lady trying to find a bug…" he returned with a smirk catching the cat in the bag.

She started dusting herself off and when she leaned over to dust off her lower dress she ended to her immediate knowledge and to her embarrassment that she had just let Naruto see right down her top.

Her eyes snapped up to his, he was wearing a look that seemed to be poker face but the corners of his lips were creeping up.

She straighten up. "I dropped my pen and-"

"Really?" Naruto commented enjoying having caught her out. "Did the bug take it?"

"YES." she yelled, before a taking a breath. "Let's just go. We might be a little late cause of your girlfriend. What's her name by the way?"

"Diana Hal." Naruto supplied carefully as they left his apartment.

_**'Imaginative.'**_Kurama taunted.

"That sounds made up." commented Sam sharply.

"Well that's the name she gave me...I'm not too sure it's her real name either, she...she's rather secretive." Naruto mentioned trying to convince her. "I'm actually really worried that for her I might be 'the other man'." he whispered carefully, seeing Sam's eyes go wide, he nodded grimacing.

'**Or the non-existent man…'**

"You should be careful about women like that. They are real troublemakers. They'll string you and half a dozen others along, bleed you dry and then dump you somewhere on an empty street." she said venomously.

He gave her a curious look. "It's sounds like you know about these things pretty well."

"I've been around." she stated.

"Err...okay. Could you let me go now?" he asked nervously, during her little speech she had grabbed him by his ear and pulled him down to her level.

"oh sorry. Lets go. No more talking till we get there." Sam said assertively and pulled Naruto along by his ear instead of letting him go.

"Oi, oi, ear please!"

* * *

Back inside...

* * *

"Wow she's nosy." cheetah said to the clone. "And who this Diana Hal woman?"

"She's nobody. Now, what are you doing here?" asked the clone.

"What, can't a girl stop by every now and then?" she asked back innocently.

"Sure, but you're criminal tendencies don't make you that kind of person. Now who are you in trouble with?" Naruto asked walking into the kitchen to get something to drink only to reconsider. "Do you want some ramen?"

"That cheap noodle stuff?" cheetah questioned winkling her nose.

"Hey that's great 'noodle stuff', do you want some, yes or no?" he answered from the kitchen putting a cup in the microwave.

"Yeah sure." cheetah said relaxing in on the sofa and turning on the TV. "You really need to buy some real food. I was a scientist and the saying 'you are what you eat' has some truth to it." She said switching some channels.

"If it were so easy we'd all be having banquettes." he called from the kitchen. "So, who did you piss off?" he asked.

"Who's Diana Hal?" cheetah tried again, crossing her arms and glaring at the television, not pleased with the channel.

"Like I said nobody, so drop it!" Naruto called again. "Start talking."

"Well the job was from the usual shady type person, who had some shinny toys, one of which was a transport ship to get me to the drop off point after the job was done."

"So? Was it a setup?" Naruto asked as he came over with the ramen bowls on two trays.

"No. Batman had arrested the guy already. But it gets worse I found out that the stuff I stole was from a black project." she continued staring gloomily into her bowl.

"'black project'?" Naruto asked confused as he paused from slurping up his bowl.

"oh...black projects are secret, illegal, usually specific 'private clients' that need something special. I worked on a couple in my past but they were small time you know just 'can you make a new leg for my dog?', It's basically special projects that shouldn't legally be explored."

"Ahh I think I get you. Stuff like special weapons, giant leasers and doomsday devices you see on television in cartoons." Naruto told her.

"… yeah, something like that." Cheetah said leaning on the ninja.

Naruto let her lean on him as he finished his bowl. "So what's the problem? Bad guy caught, crisis averted."

"Doubtful, the guy was probably a front man for a much bigger financial banker. I think it's LexCorp or one of those big private corporations." she sighed.

"But Luthors on ice." he said letting her head rest on his lap.

"Yeah, but he's been there before. There's no reason to think that just because he's having trouble with the law, that his projects or the men he's financing have stopped receiving funds or stopped their research." cheetah said yawning and closed her eyes.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" he asked moving his hand on the top of her head petting her like a cat. _'She is like a cat…'_

"(Purr) I like your touch." She said with a smirk. "'What do I want you to do?'I'd like you to do your job, you dummy! This group is not even supposed to exist, just find them, get the evidence, cut me out of it, and set the cops on them." She softly demanded.

"**And what can she do for you?**" asked Kurama helpfully.

"And what can you help me with?" asked Naruto.

"I already told you. Just help me and I'll pretend this meeting never happened." She said opening her eyes to stare into his.

"No you won't, that was just an empty threat to get my attention. I could clear this place in a few minutes and by the time the cops get here I'll be long gone and on your tail to play skin the cat…" he countered with smirk.

She looked into his eyes to see if he was lying. It turned out that he wasn't.

"What do you want, then?" she asked, her eyebrow rose.

_**'She knows about the magic stuff.'**_Kurama helpfully reminded him.

"What do you know about magic?" Naruto asked still in same tone of voice.

"Quite a bit!" cheetah said back at him with interest.

_**'Will you help me transfer a being of energy into a homunculus body using a mix of alchemy and magic?'**_Kurama asked trying to capitalise on his previous success.

"I need some spell to make a body using alchemy and magic. Do you know anything like this?" Naruto repeated perfectly in a slightly calmer tone of voice.

"I, personally don't. But I do know a few people that might." She said. "Why do you want it?"

"Let's just say, I need it for an old friend." He answered.

"yeah I'll help but you better explain this properly before we start, and I'll need a favour." She returned.

_**'done. Promise her.'**_

"Deal and I promise to help you...argh!" he cried grabbing his head. _'you tricked me!'_Naruto accused Kurama.

_**'I feel I didn't have to try.'**_Kurama commented.

"Internal dispute?" cheetah teased, looking slight concerned all the same. "And you should probably introduce yourself properly."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He smiled holding out his hand to seal the deal.

* * *

With the real Naruto...

* * *

The event Sam had mentioned happened to be a charity event, made by some guy named Kain… or was it Wayne? Anyway, here they were in a room full of people who found it amusing to talk only about business and money. Oh yeah, this is going to be interesting.

"This is more dull then a metal ball." He whispered to Sam keeping a straight face. They were having a simple slow dance to get the blood circulating through his legs again.

"Now you know why I asked you to come." She whispered back.

"Why? To justify why you never take me anywhere?" he asked with a fake smile on his face.

"AND because none of these snobs have the balls to trigger a fire." She said with a grin building up.

"Really, Sam? I thought you likes these parties." He offered with a questioning look.

She gave him a look of weariness. "This is not worthy of the term 'party' this borderlines the term 'social gathering'. No offense to anyone here, but I like more party with my parties." She said.

"Touché boss lady." Commented the blond. "How long do we have to wait this out? My suit feels like it's trying to suffocate me."

She peaked at her watch. "I suppose that's enough. But before we go, I promised an old friend I'd catch up with her."

"A friend?"

"Yes she said she'd be he-. Ah there she is!" she pointed at someone in the crowd. "Louie! Louie! Over here!"

Out of the crowd a lovely young woman in a long black gown appeared, she had long black hair, flawless skin and very lovely features.

"Sammy!"

"Louie!"

They greeted each other in a big hug and kissed each other on the cheeks.

"It's been so long. Look at you!" Said Sam with amazement.

"'Look at me?' How about you?! Where is that foxy vixen that I knew in High school?"

"She's still inside, just waiting to be let loose! What about you? Where is that relentless, nosy reporter that used to sneak into the principal's office because she thought he was having an affair with the cleaning lady?" She asked with a laugh.

"Still in detention. Hahahah" They laughed like old friends meeting after years.

Naruto made the first true smile that evening.

Sam's friend seemed to have noticed his presence. Sam realized this too.

"Oh sorry about that, I just got caught in the moment. " She look grabbed Naruto's shoulder and presented him.

"This is my 'lovely' date for this evening, Naruto Uzumaki." She presented with a smirk.

Both parties laughed at the 'lovely' part and Naruto extended a hand to greet. "Naruto Uzumaki, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too."She grasped his hand and gave it a soft shake " Now if only I could find my… oh! There he is."

She ran off for a minute and returned a few seconds later.

"I told you not to run off too far!" she scolded him.

Naruto gave the character a questioning look; he was in a dark blue suit with a white shirt with a tie with straps and glasses on his face. He was tall and looked out of place.

With each step something seemed to be building up inside him, until recognition came.

"Now, as I was saying." She started. "My name is Lois Lane and this is my date, Clark Kent."

"Clark, this is ah, Nathan."

The ninja stepped in front. "It's 'Naruto'." He extended his hand both their eyes locking on sight. "It's nice to meet you, Mister Kent. You're looking super today."


End file.
